Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria
by Skyguy626
Summary: Doomed Worlds, desperate mother, chance meeting, last hope, unbreakable bonds, true companions, true heroes. It's one thing to be revered as a hero, it's another to be a hero. Together they must stand against a force that would threaten to destroy all Worlds. No two Worlds are the same... Neither are two people.
1. Chapter 1: Our Arrival

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to the first chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it and now for a disclaimer. As always, I do not own any of the characters except my OC's, also the ponies are going to be humanized but they still contain Cutiemarks, horns/wings, also I gave the Equestrian species different names. Now on to the story.**

* * *

So a long ass time ago, in a galaxy far far away. There where two magic princesses, together they controlled the cycle of day and night. Ruling over the kingdom of Equestria. But the younger sister, who is way cooler than the older one but we will get to that later, gained an inferiority complex. Because nobody was ever awake during her half of the day, she was like "Screw this! I'll make it night all the time!" and the other sister was like "Haha no!" and uses a bunch of MacGuffins, to put her in a time-out on the moon for a thousand years. The older sister took full control and all their subjects worshiped her, for fear of being locked away into something more degrading.

That's how the story go, if I remember correctly, I wasn't really listening when they told me it. Anyways, I took enough of your time already, there are more interesting things going on then my rambling.

* * *

 _No two Worlds are the same... Neither are two people. Now enjoy this odd mix._

In the skies above Equestria, a girl of about 16 years, her hair contained all the colors of the rainbow. On her feet were two red running sneakers, on her lower body she was dressed in black running shorts, while on her lower body she had a cyan hoody on as a similar colored wings sprouted out from her back.

This girl's name is Rainbow Dash, the fasts flyer in all of Equestria. She was just doing her rounds, as she was in charge of the weather around Ponyville. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until something that could best described as a grey tear opening a few clouds away from her. "What was that?", Rainbow thought to herself before she decided to investigate.

When she arrived at said cloud, Rainbow was surprised when she saw a young man, not much older than herself, laying face-down on it. Staying hidden behind another cloud, Rainbow started to observe him, the young man had spiky black hair, dressed in a blue shirt under a black hoody while on his lower body he was dressed in blue jeans. Rainbow was slightly startled when the boy let out a groan, before he slowly opens his eyes, revealing that they were amber in color. As the young man sat straight up, he let out a yawn looking down. "This is new." the boy said to himself as he stood up. Rainbow wondered what this boys problem was until she noticed it, he had no wings and yet he was able to stand on a cloud.

In Equestria you had three species, four if you counted the princess. First you had the Terra's, they had a close connection to the earth, possessed superior physical strength and resistance. Second you had the Magi, they are capable of commanding the arcane forces of magic itself. Thirdly there were the Seraph, they could control the weather, fly and were the only one capable of standing on clouds.

"Then what is he?", Rainbow muttered, as the young man was looking frantically around his surroundings. "Wait, where are my friends?", the young man said out loud before raising to his feet. "McGrath! Griffifth! Phoenix! Sutakira! Anyone!?" shouted the boy not noticing that Rainbow was flying up behind him

"Are you okay?", Rainbow asked, as the man turned around to face her, his amber eyes widened as he scratch the back of his head. "...Now I have seen everything. A girl, with rainbow mane and wings...", he muttered before adding, "Awesome!". Rainbow tilted her head a bit as she studied him, she didn't seem to recognize him, "Your new around here aren't you?" Rainbow asked as she landed next to him. The young man crossed his arms, as he took a look around before turning back to her, "I'm not even sure were I am."

"Your in Ponyville, the perfect place for Terra's, Seraph and Magi. Though technically speaking, your in the skies above Ponyville.", Rainbow answered. Uncrossing his arms the young man replied, "I see... Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. Whats your name?", he stuck out his hand. Rainbow gave a cocky smirk, "I am Rainbow Dash, the one and only!", she said giving him a firm handshake, "Not only am I the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, but I practically sweat coolness."

"That doesn't sound gross at all. Oh, have you seen any of my friends?", Skywalker asked. Rainbow falls back on the cloud, thinking about it before replying, "Can't say that I have." Skywalker dropped his head in disappointment, Rainbow couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he looked like a lost puppy. Before looking up again "That's too bad.", Skywalker said, while thinking about what do to next, he jumps off the cloud, making Rainbow look shocked as she looks over the cloud and sees Skywalker standing unharmed on the ground.

"Thanks anyways! I'm going to check out Ponyville. See you around, Rainbow Dash!", Skywalker shouted to her before running off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Rainbow looked on with an open jaw, quickly regaining her composure she flies after Skywalker.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, another young man much smaller than Skywalker, with brown hair stood on a roof, his emerald green eyes scanning the surroundings. He was dressed in a dark coat under a white v-neck shirt, black jeans on his lower body. "What kind of village is this? It's all colorful and fluffy and cute, just like home. I hate it already.", he muttered to himself, he jumps off the roof, landing with a soft thud on the ground and head towards the largest building in town.

As he enters the main hall, which is being decorated for an celebration of sorts. He notice a young woman with purple hair, dressed in a white blouse, black skinny jeans and black pumps using putting up the decorations with some sort of magic. The thing that stood out most about her was a small horn sticking out of her head.

"Great, it's an Orge from Power Rangers Wild Force...", the young man thought as he walked towards the girl while looking around. "Just a moment, please. I'm 'in the zone' as it were." the girl said, not looking back at the young man.

The young woman uses her magic to move more decorations around as she mumbles to her self "Oh, yes. Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent.", she places the finishing touches on the decorations before she turn around to greet the young man. "Now, how can I help youuuu!?", her mouth drops opens as she gazes upon the young man.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked irritated. The young woman ignored his question and instead started to rant, "Oh my stars. Darling, what ever happened to your coiffure?", The young man stroked his hair before replying "Oh, you mean my hair? Well, it's a long story, which involves the escape from my mothers womb. I just need to ask you something and then I'll be out of your hair." The young woman places a hand over her mouth, "Out of my hair? What about your hair?", she runs around the young man as she start to push him into another room. The young man began to struggle "Wait, where are we going? Help!"

A little later, in a dressing room. The girl had succeeded to pin the young man into a chair and force him into a make over. As the girl tried different styles on his hair, with the young man growing more irritated by the minute. "No. No. Uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me who you are and where you're from." asked the girl as she sized up his upper spikes with magical measuring tape. "My name is McGrath and I'm from... from Twiy Town." the young man answered annoyed as he tried to fight off another measuring tape.

The girl smiled from ear to ear, "Huh? Twiy Town? Oh, I am so envious. The glamour, the sophistication. I have always dreamed of going there. I can't wait to hear all about it. My name is Rarity by the way."

"That's great, now to answer my other questions..." McGrath tried to ask but Rarity ignored him as she cuts him off, "Rubies? What was I thinking? Let me get you some emerald, they'll fit perfectly with your eyes." as she leaves the room in a hurry. McGrath thinking to himself "Quick, before she decides to dye my hair a new color!", rips of the apron off, standing up and racing to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, another young man has crash landed into the ground. He wakes up with his face still in the dirt "It's a good thing I'm Kyle Phoenix... Or that might have hurt me.", he muttered to himself as he stands back up and takes a quick look at his surrounding, the first thing he notice is that everything is more colorful and cuter. "Either I'm in a World filled with talking ponies owned by a toy company or I'm in hell. And knowing my luck..." Phoenix said to himself before noticing a blond girl with her hair in a tail, a cowboy hat on her head, an orange daisy dook on her toned body while wearing denim short and cowboy boots, while kicking an apple tree as she made an loud "YEE-HAW!"

Phoenix pinched the bridge of his nose "What did I say?" walks over to the girl putting up his most charming smile, he knew how to talk to girls. Phoenix extended his hand as a sign of greeting "Good afternoon, beauty. My name is Kyle Phoenix...", he started but is suddenly interrupted as the girl as she wildly shakes his hand.

"Well, howdy-do, Mister Phoenix.", the girl said cheerfully, "A pleasure making your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, but everybody calls me AJ. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends." letting go of his hand which still shakes, Phoenix was forced to grab his on hand to calm it down. "So, what can I do you for?", she looks at him with a big smile.

Phoenix cleared his throat before continuing "Ahem... Well, I just arrive from a other World with four others. Do you have any idea where they are?... Or where I am would also help...", Applejack picked up an apple and took a bite out of it, "Well you are in Ponyville, but I have no idea where your friends might be. They might be at the Summer Sun Celebration. I'm in charge of the food.", she explained as she swallowed her food.

"You're in charge of the food?" Phoenix asked, the cowgirl, put out her chest proudly. "We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample some?" Phoenix shook his shoulders "Well, as long as it doesn't take too long."

Applejack quickly tingled a Triangle before shouting "Soup's on, everybody! Now, why don't I introduce ya to the Apple family?" A large group of similarly dressed people arrived all holding different kinds of food. There's some apple pie, candy apple, all sorts of apple snacks. Phoenix started to become slightly afraid, "Thanks, but I really need to hurry..." tries to move towards the gate, but Applejack drags him towards each family member as she called their names. "This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, aaaand Granny Smith. Up and at 'em Granny Smith, we got a guest.", she shouts at an elderly woman, dressed in a green dress and with a head full of gray hair.

Granny Smith woke up in her chair, "Wha? Soup's on, I'm ah, here I come, ah coming...", she muttered as she very slowly walks towards them. "That's one big ass family..." Phoenix, muttered looked at them in shock. Applejack petted him on the back "Why, I'd say you're already part of the family." giving him another smile. Phoenix laughs nervously as he takes a step back, "Okay, well, I don't want to be a burden. So I'll be on my way." tries again to leave but a small girl around the age of 11 in a yellow dress and a red bow on her head, she was introduced to him as Apple Bloom.

She was looking up to him with big orange eyes, he looks back at her as she ask him, "Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?". Phoenix feeling a light pang of guilt as he scratches the back of his head, "Sorry, but my friends can't do anything without me. They probably get themselves killed... or worse." At his answer, the Apple family gave a collective, "Awww..."Phoenix relents, "Fine. I can't say no to free food anyways.", he crosses his arms as the entire Apple family responds with a collective cheer.

* * *

Meanwhile, close to the forest, a blue haired young man dressed in a blue blazer over a white shirt and khaki pants, wakes up in a tree, in his shock he falls out of it, hitting multiple branches on the way down. The young man lands on his back, knocking the air out of him. Rolling over to his front while muttering "I think I might have hurt something..." stands up and hears birds chirping, but not just any random chirping like you hear normally, but chirping as if they were in a chorus.

It sounds lovely. The young man walks closer to the source as he sees a small girl, about 1,63M, dressed in a yellow summer with white sandals with pink hair and a set of yellow wings on her back directing the birds to chirp like that. "Oh my. Um, stop, please, everyone." the girl interrupts before turning to one of the birds, "Um, excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off."

The bird that chirped gave her a nod, letting her know that it understood. "Now, follow me, please. A one. A two. A one-two-three..." the girl begins before being interrupted by the young man. "Hello!" the bird fly away and scared the girl. The young man shakes his hand realizing his mistake, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to look for my friends and then I heard the birds and it's sounding beautiful. I'm Toshiyuki Sutakira. What's your name?". The pink haired girl looked at the ground with her sky deep blue eyes, mumbling "Um... I'm Fluttershy."

Sutakira tilted his head as he crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, what was that?", he asked in a friendly matter, Fluttershy became even more nervous and said with even a quieter mumble, "Uh... My name is um... Fluttershy.". Sutakira scratches the back of his head, "Didn't quite catch that." Fluttershy with a very small and squeaky voice "Fluttershy.". Sutakira raised an eye brow before slowly replying "Well, um, I leave you to what you where doing. Keep up the good work." gives her a thumbs up. Fluttershy looks at the ground, saying with a very squeaky voice, "You've very welcome."

* * *

Over up at the skies, a chariot is pulled across the skies by two Seraph guards dressed in golden armor. In the chariot a girl dressed in what best could be as a classic privet school uniform in a lavender colors, with a purple plated skirt, black knee high socks and brown leather loafers. She had purple hair with two different color streaks in the center, a purple horn was stick out of her head. She is accompanied by a small purple dragon. The girl looked grumpily over the edge of her chariot groaning, the purple dragon looks up at her, giving her an smile, "Look on the bright side, Twilight. The princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

The girl raised in excitement, "Yes! Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library and find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return!"

"Then when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" the dragon questioned her. The girl gave a huff before answering, "She said to check on preparations. I am her student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

As the chariot landed in Ponyville, the girl and her dragon exited the chariot as they entered the town. The girl continued, "If Nightmare Moon reappears the only way to stop her is using the Elements Of Harmony." The dragon looked at her questionably, "The Helements of Armony? What are..." he trails off as he sees Skywalker walks past them looking around and ignoring the stare's the town's people are giving him.

Turning to look at the girl, "Twilight Sparkle?", Skywalker asked as he walked to her, giving her a smiled. Twilight gave him a suspicious look "How do you know my name?" Skywalker tilted his head, "Well there is this crazy bubblegum pink haired girl who asked me to look for a Magi girl with violet eyes, hair with the colors dark indigo, purple and a baby dragon with her and bring them to the tree library thing.", Skywalker explained before introducing himself, "My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker by the way."

Twilight relaxed a bit, "Alright, but how did you know my name? You should only know how I look." Skywalker pointed at her suit case "Your names is writing on your suite case." Twilight quickly looked at her suit case and indeed in the side it said 'Twilight Sparkle', before turning back to him, "Oh right. This is Spike by the way."

Skywalker kneels, to get on Spike's eye level and extending his hand, "Nice to meet you, Spike.", Skywalker said as gave him a kind smile, Spike couldn't help but smile back as he shook his hand, "Anyways, let's go to the library."

A short walk later, Skywalker points at the Library, "Here we are, Golden Oak Library. Home, sweet... Library." Twilight walks past him and opening the door as Skywalker and Spike follows her. "You must enjoy reading." Skywalker tried to strike up an conversation but Twilight interrupts him, "Sorry, Skywalker, but I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study. Now where's the light?" Someone flips on the light as nearly everybody in town is there and yells "Surprise!".

Twilight groans as a girl with a pink shirt, white skirt, two sneaker and big blue eyes with bubblegum pink hair bounces in front of her "Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party with Griff Griff just for you." Pinkie said with one of the biggest smiles every on her face. Skywalker tilts his head and raises his eyebrow, "Griff Griff?" A young man with sickeningly pale skin, ruby red eyes and blonde hair. On his upper body he wears a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes.

The blonde appeared next to him with a soda can in his hand, "That's what she calls me." the young man called Griffifth said taking a sip from his soda. Pinkie bounces in front of Twilight continuing her questioning "Were you surprised, were you, were you? Huh huh huh?" Twilight forced a smile, "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.", she said a little annoyed by the energetic pony. "Thank you!", Sutakira said, agreeing with her as stood in the background.

"That's stupid. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet?" Griffifth responded dryly taking another sip. Pinkie gave a big nod while speaking very fast, "I know, duh, boring. I heard you were moving to Ponyville today, and that means your new, and if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends."

Skywalker's mouth dropped open at the sheer speed Pinkie could speak, "She said all of that in one go..."

The party continued well through the night, but Twilight had retreated to her bed room very early. Skywalker tried to get her to come down but to no avail. The other guys, meanwhile have introduced themselves to the other girls and have started to mingle. Skywalker walks to the food and drink table, taking a soda can. As he opens it he notice Fluttershy staring at him. "Oh, We haven't been introduced yet, I'm Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. Your... Fluttershy right?", gave her a warm smile, but Fluttershy just keep staring at him, making Skywalker a little uncomfortable. Phoenix comes running up at them "Guys! There gonna raise the sun or some shit! Let's go and watch!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon... woman in dark armor with two large black wings and a large horn sprouting from her helmet, her hair looks like mist floating as if held by the wind, standing on top of the mountain overlooking the planet down below. "At last we will reveal ourselves. At last I will have my revenge." the dark knight stated to a very tall man dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, though there were glowing blue orbs were his eyes would be.

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you. Now go, and deliver Equestria to me.", the cloaked figure responded, conjuring a dark blue flame, releasing the dark knight from her the bindings that contained her on the moon.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good place to stop, I hope you like it. I wish you all a fantastic day, thanks for reading and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare Moon Rises

**Greetings, one and all and I welcome you to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you enjoy it as for now let go to the reviews.**

 **Linkonpark100: I was intending to do it for a while now.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you like them.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

At that Summer Sun Celebration crap, the city hall is filled with excited citizens. Pinkie bounces around Griffifth, excited about the celebration, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited." she asked him energetically. Griffith rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed by the girl, _"Who's bright idea was it to make a female version of Phoenix?"_ he thought as the chatter quite down as an older woman with gray hair, dressed in an light brownish business suit entered the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration.", she declared as the crow cheered. Waiting for the crowd to calm down a little, she continued, "In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very woman who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!" The spot lights shined on the curtains, the bird started to sing there chores, but as the curtains pulled back, nobody is standing there.

The crowd let out a shocked gasps, confused by whats happening. Twilight looked up towards the moon "This can't be good." just as she finish saying that, a powerful wind blows through city hall, lightning is heard outside as purple smoke filled. The purple smoke starts to take the shape of a knight in midnight black armor, with both wings and a horn.

"Definitely not good...", Twilight muttered before she realized who this dark knight must be, she mutters under her breath "Oh no. Nightmare Moon!"

Nightmare Moon took one look through the hall, taking in the terror on the citizens faces, "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Skywalker clenches his fist as he makes his way to the front of the crowd, "What did you do with the Princess?" he demanded to know, readying himself for combat. Nightmare Moon looked down at who dared to speak up against to her, staring into his amber eyes with her cold eyes, giving Skywalker a surprised look before her expression before turning back to her smug self, "Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am!?"

Skywalker looked back at her defiantly, "You can be Queen Meanie for all I care! Where is the princess!" he demanded from her to know once again. Nightmare Moons expression became even more angry as she continues, "Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?"

"For a over thousand plus years old woman, you still looks pretty good." Skywalker responded, surprising Nightmare Moon greatly with his comment. "Yes... Well... Thank you...", she responded not sure how to react to this, before going right back to her speech, "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?".

It was then that Twilight stepped forwards taking a spot next to Skywalker, "I did, and I know who you are. You're the woman in the Moon. Nightmare Moon!"

Nightmare Moon chuckled, "Well well well, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." giving Twilight a smug smile, as the young girl remember what the coming of Nightmare Moon would mean, "You're here to... to..." Nightmare Moon laugh manically, thunder crashing in the background, "Remember this day, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" breaks down in an evil laugh. "So the late night after party will go on forever... Sweet!" Phoenix responded at her statement. "Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!", the Mayor ordered the guards as they approach Nightmare Moon.

"Yea! Seize the evil dark knight who can teleport and probably knows black magic and stuff! That's a good idea!" Griffifth said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Nightmare Moon hissed angrily as she surrounds her self in purple flames, "Stand back, you fools!", she transforms back into purple smoke form, disappearing from the stage.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "We're fighting Maleficent now?", notice that Skywalker has run outside after her. Skywalker angrily shakes his fist in the air "Come back here! Come back and fight coward!" he shouts as he gazes towards the sky, "Night time? Forever?... No! There must be something I can do..." he spots a distressed looking Twilight rushing out of City Hall and heading back towards Golden Oak Library.

* * *

At the Library, Twilight rushes in with a exhausted Spike on her back. "Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!..." Spike said exhausted as Twilight uses her magic to levitate him into a basket and pulls a blanket over him. "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." Twilight responded, as Spike fell asleep, she started to search for a book about the Elements of Harmony, "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop the Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" doesn't seem to find it. Sucks to be her.

Suddenly the door bust open, startling Twilight as Rainbow barges and directly started to shout question, "And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!" gets pulled back by Applejack. "Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" Applejack asked with a calm tone to her voice. Griffifth placed a finger on his chin, "I didn't knew her name was Sally." McGrath pinched the bridge of his nose before responding "Its a figure of speech, dumbass!". The blonde flashed him a glare "Don't call me a dumbass!"

McGrath gave him a similar glare back, "Don't tell me what to do dumbass!" he said the last word with extra volume, increasing Griffifth's anger. Pinkie got between the two as she stared at McGrath "Don't yell at Griff Griff!" she said getting in McGrath's face. Before McGrath could respond Rarity got between them and gave Pinkie an odd look, "Don't yell at McGrath, Pinkie Pie. Griffith started it."

The rest of the group look on as they continue to bicker, Rainbow leans towards Skywalker, "Do they do this often?" she asked in a whisper. "Well, there rather mild today. Normally they are already shooting fire balls around the room." Skywalker explained causally before continuing, "Hey! Aren't we supposed to find a way to stop Nightmare Moon or something along those lines?", he shouted to the bickering group, making them shut up at last.

Twilight looked up, "Oh right, I almost forgot why where here. I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" Twilight explained as the rest started to ponder. Phoenix tapped his chin, deeply in thought as he mumble to himself, "Where could we possible find information..."

Pinkie cuts him off as she looks up the bookshelf "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide For Fools.", everybody turned their heads towards her. "How did you find that!?" McGrath asked her before she cut him off, "It was under 'E'!" she replied with a sing-song voice.

Twilight takes the guide off the shelf and starts to flip through the pages, "Oh. There are seven Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty.", she cleared her throat before continuing, "Yes... Okay. The sixth and seventh are a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the first five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal sisters. It is located in what is now..."

* * *

A little while later, they arrive in front at the entrance of a dark forest. "The Everfree Forest!", everybody except Twilight exclaimed in surprised. "How did we know that name?" Sutakira wondered as they started to approach the entrance. Griffith pumps his fist, "What are we waiting for?" readies himself to follow the rest.

Twilight steps in front of them, stopping them in their track, "Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.", a silence followed before everybody laughs at her remark as Applejack continued, "No can do, sugar cube. We sure ain't letting any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple." runs after the rest as Twilight couldn't help but give a little smile at her remark.

Pinkie leans towards Twilight, "Especially if there's candy apples in there.", she gave her a weird look at her remark. Griffith chipped in "Those things are good." As they start making their way towards the castle, McGrath proposes a game, "Wanna play, guess the Musical?" Skywalker responded "Sure, not that we have anything better to do."

The heroes walk through the dark forest, with only the light of the moon giving them some sight on the dark path ahead of them. All seems quite, almost too quite one would say until a shout breaks the silence... "What do you mean Star Wars!?" McGrath shouted as the rest of the party stopped walking. "You imitated a lightsaber!" Skywalker responded, defending his weird answer. McGrath placed his hand on his face "Star Wars is not even a musical." he shouted annoyed. Twilight looked around giving a sigh. "Something wrong, Archmage?" Phoenix asked worried, "We can take a break if you want."

Twilight shook her head "No thanks. So none of you have been in here before?". Rarity responded in shock, "Heavens no! Just look at it... it's dreadful!" trying her very best not to faint. "And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria.", Applejack continued as she looked towards some trees. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sutakira asked curios as to why this place is different.

Rainbow grew a mischievous smile, "Nobody knows. You know why?". Phoenix rolled his eyes "If we know we wouldn't be asking, Rainbro." The rainbow haired girl continued as she slowly build up her story, "Cause everybody who's ever come in, has never come OUT." tries to jump scare the others, some flinch, like Fluttershy. Skywalker looked over the group before turning to the path ahead, "Well there is a first for everything." continued to walk.

Rainbow flied after Skywalker, "Say Jason, I have a question." keeps hoovering in front of him. "Go right ahead, Dashie." Skywalker gave her a smirk, annoying her with that little nickname. "Right... Anyways, I have been wondering, why are you capable of surviving a big ass fall from a cloud and run at mach-1 speed." Rainbow asked as he stared towards the sky.

A few seconds go by before Skywalker starts to speak, "My cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than that of normal humans. You see, I am capable of absorbing solar rays to fuel my cells, which function like a super battery, to use certain abilities, like super speed for example." Rainbow digested the information as she turned to the other guys "So, do you have super powers too?"

McGrath closes his eyes opening them as he begins to speak, "If were gonna talk about our super powers. I'm naturally able to tap into the arcane powers and utilize Chaos Energy to empower myself and use a wide variety of energy bases abilities. For example, I can use my power to warp space and time around myself to my will, to teleport various distances." he finished, as the girls take in the information.

They turn to Griffifth, "What?" he asked, he had tuned out a little, before he realize what they were talking about, "Oh, right. My power allows me to manipulated my biomass at will. I can absorbs the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass. By doing so, I'm capable of absorbing said creatures knowledge, skills, and even their physical form. I can also manipulate my physical form to create weapons." he finished before looking away.

"What about you Phoenix?" Applejack asked him. Phoenix gave a big grin "My names says it all. I have all the powers of the mystical bird. Pyrokenisis, flight, healing factor, its difficult being sad or angry around me. I'm just that good.", he concluded, as Twilight asked "So... Does your tears have healing properties?"

The smug smile faded from his face for a second before it creeps back on his face, "No idea. I don't cry." he said crossing his arm. "Lion King." McGrath stated. Twilight turned her head to look at him, "He cries during the Lion King. It's a movie.", he explained. Before McGrath and Phoenix can get into another argument, Sutakira spoke up "Well my powers are...", suddenly the earth under them starts to shake and crumble from under them.

"Oh snap! Sauron has turn the mountains against us!" Skywalker said as the ground below them cracked open, pummeling them down the cliff. "Skywalker, you nerd!" McGrath shouted in anger. Phoenix using his power of flight starts to hover just as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Sutakira surrounded himself with blue light and creating a gigantic blue baseball glove. Rainbow catching on to his plan "Phoenix! Fluttershy! Quick!" as the trio started fly after their friends, catching them one by one and placing them into the hard light baseball glove.

Phoenix counting his friends "I think we're missing two..." notice Twilight hanging from the edge of the cliff, with Applejack trying to pull her up. Phoenix quickly lands next to her trying to help. "Ready? Pull!" Phoenix shouted to Applejack, but Twilight is too heavy too pull up. "Damn it! I should spend more time in weight lifting class!" Phoenix lamented to himself.

"AJ? Kyle? What do I do?" Twilight ask them desperately. Applejack started too think before coming to the only conclusion "Let go." Twilight eyes go wide, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" she shouted at AJ weird plan. Phoenix looked at AJ in disbelief before getting her plan "Best not to answer that. No, she isn't and neither am I! I promise you'll be safe!"

"That's not true!" Twilight said desperately. Applejack shook her head "Now listen here. What I'm saying to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe.". Twilight took a deep breath and lets go. She falls for a few seconds before Phoenix catches her, placing her gently on the ground. "Wow, your heavy you know." he laughed, patting her on the head. Making sure everybody is okay, they return on their way. Not noticing that a certain purple mist observes them.

* * *

Full of confidence, the heroes continued their journey towards their way towards the castle. "And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, Whoosh... Phoenix loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you a right in the nick of time.", Rainbow recounted what just happened not ten minutes ago. "Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful." Twilight said with a faint smile. Phoenix turned around to face her "Not a problem, Archmage.", he gave her a wink before turning to Sutakira giving him a look.

"What?" Sutakira asked, wondering what Phoenix would want. "Well... We all have told about our super powers. Except you." Phoenix stated. "Oh right. As you may have seen, I am capable of harnessing the power of Hard Light." Sutakira started to explain, "Though I haven't tried to make things bigger than a small yacht. The hard light allows me to manipulation of anti-gravitons, thus allowing me to fly."

"That sounds... pretty cool." Twilight said before turning back to the road, "Let's just hope that was the worse on our way." McGrath lowers his head before saying, "Please, we are traveling with Skywalker. He seems to be in love with trouble." Skywalker turned to face him "I don't go looking for trouble." McGrath raised his head before responding, "Maybe, but it always finds you." their bickering is interrupted by a loud roar, coming further down the road.

The look further down the road, they see something that could best be described as a beast with a lions body, two small bat wings on his back and the tail is that of a scorpion. Everybody gave a gasp before shouting, "A manticore!"

Almost everybody takes a fighting stance, all but Fluttershy. "We've gotta get past him!", Twilight said. Skywalker cracks his knuckles "You don't say? This should be fun!". Griffith let out three small metal claws coming out of both his hands. All of them charge towards the manticore, Rarity gets in his face, "Take this, you ruffian!", she gives him a slap to the jaw. The Manticore leads out a powerful roar, as he sweeps with his tail, sending both Rarity and Phoenix crashing into a rock.

Applejack jumps on its back and starts riding it like a rodeo bull. "YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie." she shouted. Just after she said that, she gets violently thrown off the Manticore. Before she could hit a tree, Skywalker catches her and puts her down on the ground. Applejack flexed her shoulder "All yours, partners." she said to the remaining fighters. "Where on it." Skywalker replied as he, Rainbow, McGrath, and Griffith charge at the Manticore.

"Wait!" Fluttershy shouted before a giant blue hand stops them in their track. "So she CAN talk!" Skywalker said completely surprised. Fluttershy walks up to the manticore, showing no fear, "What's she doing now?" McGrath wondered. Fluttershy studied the manticore for a moment before patting it on the head, "Shhh... It's okay." she shushed "Oh, you poor, poor little baby."

"Little?" Rainbow started, "Baby?" Skywalker finished. Sutakira pointed at his front left paw. "Fluttershy, look at his paw." The girl in the yellow dress gave it a quick look, "You right Toshi. Now this might hurt for just a second." takes out a huge thorn out the Manticores paw. The Manticore roars in pain as it grabs Sutakira and Fluttershy.

Everybody responded in shock, "Sutakira! Fluttershy!" but they are worried for nothing as the Manticore playfully licks both Fluttershy and Sutakira. Fluttershy giggles as its toung lick past her face "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." starts to ruff his manes. "Can we keep him?" Sutakira asked.

McGrath crossed is arms, "You'll have too walk him."

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked, amazed at his deduction skill. "One of the many amazing things my genetic mutation allows me to do is find pain points and some minor telepathy.", Sutakira answered in an matter of fact tone. "And sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness.", Fluttershy answered as the group continued their journey.

Meanwhile the thorn that was stuck in the Manticore's pawn transform into purple smoke, before assuming the form of Nightmare moon who looks towards the direction the heroes went. "I never thought I'd be able to grow tired of tormenting a baby, but I suppose I can surprise even myself." transforms back into her smoke form and travels on, plotting her next evil trap.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads and review this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Because Friendship Is Magic!

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it, and now to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you like it.**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity said irritated, as she stepped in some mud as the heroes continued to make their way. Quite suddenly they entered a part of the Everfree Forest were the moon's light couldn't reach them, covering everything in blanket of darkness. Rarity looked to the right and left before saying, "Well, I didn't mean that literally.".

The voice of Skywalker pierced through the darkness, "That ancient ruin castle sister thingy could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.". Through the darkness McGrath's sarcastic voice is heard, "Great. I'm stuck in a pitch dark forest with four other guys and six girls.", Phoenix started to channel fire around his palms, creating wisp like creates, bathing the path ahead in a warm orange light. "Better?" he asked. "Not really. Still stuck in a forest." McGrath responded.

The orange light shines over the monster face's of the tree's. "Holy crap! The tree's have freaking monster faces!", Phoenix said and nearly everybody is startled, but Skywalker stands there unimpressed, staring at the monster trees.

"Does anything phase you?" Twilight asks, making the black haired guy turn to look at her. "Huh?" he asked, they're interrupted by the sound of laughter. They look at the source of the sound, seeing Pinkie and Griffifth laughing at the monster trees. Everybody looks on in surprises as Pinkie start to make funny faces. "Pinkie, Griffith! what are you doing!? Run!" Twilight shouted. Griffifth turns around to face her, "Why?" looks at her with a puzzling expression.

"Okay, Griffith has totally lost it.", Phoenix said slowly, looking at the others from corner of his eye. Pinkie bounced over to them, "Oh girls, don't you see?"

"I'm a guy, thank you very much." McGrath said offended, with his arms crossed. Pinkie takes a deep breath as music started to play in the background, "When I was a little girl and the sun was going down." Pinkie started signing. "Is this actually happening?", Sutakira asked, looking around for the source of the music.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the river up ahead, the purple smoke cuts a sea serpents mustache. The purple smoke lands in a nearby forest, looking on as the sea serpent starts to cry, making the river's water go wild. "Try getting past this, foolish fools.", Nightmare Moon said, pleased with herself. As she turns to leave, she bumps into a woman, slightly shorter than herself, dressed in a similar cloak as her mentor, a similar hood hiding her face.

"Is something wrong?", Nightmare Moon asked, as she looked at the messenger. Her eyes looking directly into her light blue serpent eyes. "The master wants to know is taking you so long.", the cloaked woman said, noticing the upset sea serpent. "Some foolish fools are trying to intervene. But tell him not to worry, I'll handle them." Nightmare Moon explained as the woman gives her one last look. "See to it that you do. I hope that I do not have to remind you of the consequences of failing the Dark Messiah, do I?", the cloaked woman said, a twisted sort of glee in her voice.

"Of course not, my lord." Nightmare Moon said as the woman disappears into dark red smoke. Nightmare Moon looks to the place she disappeared from, the sound of voices makes her turn around quickly. "Did you know Disney is gonna adapt the Snow Queen from Hans Christian Andersen?" the voice of Phoenix is heard.

Nightmare Moon transforms into her smoke form, quickly making her way to the castle. The heroes exit the darker part of the forest, McGrath scoffs before saying, "Yeah, like that will every catch on.", the group stops as he almost falls into the river. Applejack quickly grabs the back of his coat, preventing him from falling.

"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie wonders, looking at the river. "Maybe we can swim across it?" Griffifth suggested. The sound of sobbing is heard in the distance. They followed the sound, revealing to them a purple Sea Serpent. "What a world, what a world." said the Sea Serpent sobbing. "Excuse me, Sea Serpent. Why are you crying?" McGrath asked.

Sea Serpent looked up notice the heroes standing there. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid."

McGrath shook his head in frustration before speaking up, "Don't you just hate it when your minding your own business and then some jerk comes and involves you into his crap?" he said with a uncharacteristic soft voice. "Oh, gimme a break." Applejack said shaking her head. "That's what all the fuss is about?" Sutakira said, face palming.

The most unlikely of responses came out of McGrath's mouth, "You guys disgust me! Especially you, Toshiyuki Sutakira! How can you be so insensitive?" Sutakira's expression changed from annoyed to 'Did he just said that'. "Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity chipped in, looking over his scales. "And your expertly coiffed hair."

Sea Serpent gave a small sob, "Oh, I know, I know." stroking his hair. "Don't forget his fabulous manicure." McGrath added, making all the other guys dropping their mouth open, shocked at McGrath sudden niceness. "All ruined without your beautiful mustache." Rarity lamented, as the Sea serpent started have a freak out. "It's true, I'm hideous!"

McGrath tried to calm him, "There must be something we can do for you..." started to think as Rarity got an idea. "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.", she ribs off one of the scales from the Sea Serpent. He yelps in surprise "What did you do that for?". McGrath looks at her. "Rarity, what are you..." just as the words have left his mouth, she uses the scale to cut off a big part of her own hair and she uses her magic to attach the cut off hair on the missing side of the Sea Serpent.

Sea Serpent gains a big goofy smile on his face as he starts to stroke his new mustache, "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"But Rarity, your beautiful hair..." McGrath said sounding actually worried. Rarity gave him a soft smile, "Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short hair is in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." tries to reassure him.

Rainbow leaned over to Skywalker whispering, "So would the mustache. Why are you looking so shocked Jason?". He opened his mouth twice before he finaly spoke up, "...Not used to McGrath being so nice." The brunette gave him a sharp look, "Hey, he was just some guy who minded his own business and for no reason what so ever he got into trouble! I'm not made of stone!" They look over the river, with the Sea serpent calmed down so had the river, that they can use some stones to skip over to the other side. Twilight gave a big smile, "We can cross now. Let's go." they walk up to the skipping stones, but the Sea serpent used his body to make a bridge. "Allow me."

* * *

After another short track to another part of the forest they, find an exit again. In the distance, they can see the ruins of an very old castle. "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight said happily, in her excitement she charges off to the castle.

"Twilight, wait for us." Applejack shouted, as she and the rest of the heroes follow after them. "We're almost there. Whoa!" Twilight shouts, not notice that there is another cliff and almost falling over it if not for Skywalker grabbing at her coat. "What is it with you and cliffs?", he asked before he and the group started to to look into the abyss. "Now what?" Pinkie said as the rest started to think, trying to come up with the best solution.

"Well, we tried. Let's go home.", Griffifth shrugs his shoulders. Skywalker looked at the distance between the cliffs before concluding, "Me and Griffifth could easily jump over, McGrath could teleport himself, Dashie, Phoenix, Sutakira and Fluttershy could fly over it. But what about the rest?"

Rainbow noticed a broken hang bridge giving her an idea, "Duh!", she takes to the skies and flies into the cliff, picking up the hanging bridge, flying it up and tying it to the other end. As she starts tying up the other cable a mysterious voice called out to her "Rainbow... Rainbow..."

Over at the other side, the rest can see a dark purple fog forming, "What's happening over there?", Skywalker asked a hint of worry in his voice. "Who's there? I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!" Rainbow voice can be heard on the other side. "No, you won't have her!", Skywalker said and before his friends could stop him, he made one huge jump to the other side, straight into the fog to join his friend.

Skywalker lands safely on the other side, but the fog obscures his vision only allowing him to see a few feet in front of him. "Dashie? Dashie!? Were are you!?" he shouts, trying to locate his friend. "Jason Skywalker...", A mysterious voice from the fog called to him. "I have seen what's in your heart... and it is mine!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria.", the voice called from the fog. "Who?" Rainbow asked, letting her guard down a little. The voice chuckled before answering, "Why, you, of course." At this compliment Rainbow got a huge grin, "Really? I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever."

"No, Rainbow Dash." the voice said "We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts." out from the fog, three dark Seraph appear, standing in front of her. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria." the middle Shadowbolt spoke, seemingly being the leader as she chuckled before continuing, "But first, we need a captain. The most magnificent... Swiftest... Bravest flyer in all the land.", flattering Rainbow, who responded with a big grin, "Yes, it's all true.", The Shadowbolt continued "We need... you."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up, just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." Rainbow said excited, but the Shadowbolts stop her, "No! It's them or us." the Shadowbolt demanded an answer. Rainbow gave it a thought for a minute before answering, "You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." ties the bridge. On the other side of the cliff, the others are waiting, as Rainbow comes flying triumphantly, "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging..." she said as she notice that here one member sort. "Where is Jason?"

"He... saw that you were in danger and went in to find you.", Twilight told her and upon hearing this Rainbow's expression went from triumphantly to worried in less then ten seconds flat. "No!", she tries to take off, wanting to go back and help Skywalker but Griffifth held her back, "Take it easy. Skywalker is a though cookie. He can handle it."

A few minutes go, as suddenly the fog clears and they can see the form of Skywalker kneeling on the ground. They all rush over to him, "You okay there Jason?", Rainbow said worriedly. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and standing up. "I'm fine. Are you okay Dashie?" he said worriedly. Rainbow patted her self on the chest, "Of course! Thanks for coming to my aid, by the way. Even though I didn't have needed it."

Skywalker gave a small chuckle, "Well then... Last in the castle is an Egghead!" giving them a smile before running towards the castle. "Hey no fair! You have a head start!" Rainbow said as the rest of the gang start to run after him.

* * *

The heroes enter the old ruins, they make their way through the rubble, looking for the Elements. "This castle must have seen better days..." Twilight noted as she climbed over a fallen pillar. "It kinda reminds me of my old school." McGrath noted absent minded. "You went to school in an old castle? What is the name, Hogwarts?" Phoenix said looking back to him. "Yes.," McGrath said with a complete straight face. Twilight looked around, "Were do you think the Elements could be?", she scanned the area. Skywalker pointed at a large door, "That's were I would hide them."

They went through the large door and enter what appears to be the old throne room. And as luck will have it, five stone orbs on a pillar stands right in the middle. "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." Twilight said with a big smile on her face.

Sutakira uses his Hard Light to carefully take them off the pillar and lays them down at their feet in a circle. "One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Pinkie counted. "Where's the sixth? Or Seventh?"

Twilight responded, "The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Sutakira scratched the back of his head "What's that supposed to mean?". Twilight gave a shrug, "I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen.", she starts to charge her horn. "Come on now, guys. She needs to concentrate." the bluenette said as he prepares to leave's the room. "Yeah, what is the worse that can happen while we leave her alone and unguarded?" Griffifth asked as the rest left the room.

"I'll be right there..." Skywalker said as he gave Twilight one last look, before noticing that a certain purple mist surrounding the Elements and starts to teleport them away. "Twilight! The Elements!" he shouted while rushing forward as both he and Twilight grab onto one of the orbs, being teleported along with them.

* * *

Skywalker and Twilight slam hard on the stone floor, knocking the air out of them. Skywalker rises first to his feet and sees Nightmare Moon looking down at them from a elivated platform. Twilight slowly gets back to her feet, "Go for the Elements. I'll distract her." Skywalker whispered to her as he takes his fighting stance.

Nightmare Moon looked surprised before breaking out in a laugh, "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?", she said with a smug grin, calling on her magic to create her Magic Saber, an high magic ability creating a weapon unique to each user. Her's taking the form of a massive zweihander, the blade taking a dark purple blade, along with a black hilt. "You would risk your life away for a complete stranger.", she pointed the tip of her blade at him with a single hand.

Not showing fear or taking a step back, Skywalker grabs something from his belt, it seems to be just the hilt of a sword. With the flick of a button, a 145 centimeters long red beam of energy appears out of it. "I'm not risking my life away for a complete stranger." Skywalker said as he took a firm hold on the hilt with both hands, "I'm risking it for a friend!", he shouted as he charged at Nightmare Moon, Twilight look on in awe as the jump shattered the floor under him.

"What... Is this feeling I have in my chest?" Twilight thought as their blades clash in mid air, the shock from the clash shatters some of the rubble laying around. Skywalker unleashed a flurry of attacks pushing Nightmare Moon on the defensive. Skillfully Nightmare Moon blocked Skywalker's attacks, before he gave a vicious kick to her side sending her into a stone pillar.

In the chaos, Twilight rushes to the elements and tries to use her magic on them, "Just one spark. Come on, come on!" she groaned as a piece of debris narrowly misses her head.

Nightmare Moon using her magic, starts to throw piece's of the debris at Skywalker. Narrowly evading and deflecting her ranged assault, he retaliated by slicing a large pillar in two and kicking the upper part towards Nightmare Moon, who dodge's out of the way while assaulting Skywalker with a blast of magic. Skywalker narrowly blocks the attack, sending it into a wall directly behind Nightmare Moon, blowing it to smithereens.

In the chaos, Skywalker closed the distance between the two but Nightmare Moon forces him into a blade lock which Skywalker attempted to break with a telekinetic blast, though Nightmare Moon managed to counter with one of her own, beginning a vicious power-struggle, the classing energies causing sparks to fly around the room, shattering the remaining glass windows.

"I have seen the darkness in your heart, Jason." Nightmare Moon said giving him an evil grin. "You don't know me. You know nothing about me." Skywalker retorted, Nightmare Moon gave a loud chuckle "Does the name Claire rings a bell?" she asked innocently as Skywalker flinched at the mention of the name, though he managed to keep the blade lock and the power struggle up. "How does it feel, living with the knowledge that you failed her? That you led her die!" Nightmare Moon taunted, trying to break Skywalker's will. Before any more words could be said the energy compressed by the combined energy erupted and exploded, flinging both Nightmare Moon and Skywalker against opposite walls.

The shock wave made by the struggle flings Twilight across the room and shatters the Elements. As the combatants and Twilight recover, they look over the destroyed pieces that once were the Elements.

Her purple eyes widen in shock, "But... where's the sixth Element!?" Nightmare Moon rises back to her full height casting her shadow over them, "You little fools! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! You will never again see the light of day! The night will last forever! And as for you Jason, you have failed yet again!", she breaks out into laughter as the door gets kicked open the other heroes arriving, ready for combat.

"Somebody ordered a beat down?" Phoenix shouted as he conjured flames in both his hands. Twilight was happy to see them as Skywalker notice a spark inside her eyes. "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Skywalker started standing in front of the group, "Well, you're wrong! Because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here!"

Nightmare Moon stopped chuckling as she hissed "What?". Twilight walked up next to Skywalker, while saying, "AJ and Phoenix, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Sutakira and Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with there compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie and Griffith, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity and McGrath, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Skywalker and Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon their friends... loyalty!"

The shards starts to float around the Ponies and the guys, first slowly but started to gain momentum. Nightmare Moon hissed again before continuing "You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!"

This time, it was Twilight's turn too smile smugly, "But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear them, to see them, how much I cared about them. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that they all, are my friends. You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" the gang start to be surrounded by a rainbow colored force field.

As they started to float in the air, Skywalker continued, "You are limited by your own abilities. We have no such limits. My friends are my power and I'm theirs! There is no force in this World or any World who can defeat us, if we are together! You wanna know why?" Skywalker said as he raised his hand. For the first time, Nightmare Moon showed actual fear knowing her doom is coming, "NO! Nooo!"

"Because friendship is magic!", the group shouted at the same time as they fire a gigantic combined energy beam with all the colors of the rainbow, hitting Nightmare Moon and a big flash of white light fills the room. A few seconds later, the heroes wake up looking around for injuries on themselves or on others. "Ugh, my head." Rainbow said, massaging the sides of her head.

"Is it... Is it Monday morning already?", Phoenix said as he rises back to his feet. "Everybody okay?" Skywalker said as he dusted of his hoody. Rarity feels her head and suddenly shouts, "Oh, thank goodness!", her hair has grown back to its original self. "Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Fluttershy said, her friend beaming with delight, as Rarity played with her hair.

"I think she means your necklace.", Sutakira pointed out before noticing a bracelet around his right wrist. "They got a necklaces but we got bracelets.", Phoenix said as he looked at his own, "I have a feeling some toy company is gonna make a huge profit making these."

"Your's has a little bird on it!" Pinkie said about Phoenix's bracelet. "I think its a phoenix!", the red head said defensively, but the bubbly girl cut him off, "No, its a cute little bird!" Applejack walks over to Twilight, while saying "Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just speaking a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship."

"Not to change the subject or anything but we just single-handedly defeated evil incarnate.", Skywalker said gave fist pump as he smiled at his friends. "Yeah but, aren't there supposed to be seven Elements of Harmony? Why didn't we need the seventh?" Sutakira pointed out. Everybody just shrugged their shoulders at this. "Maybe we're just super badass, have you thought of that?", Skywalker said.

"Indeed you are." A voice from outside is heard. As the sun rises, a tall woman her hair is a combination of different colors that waves as if held by the wind, she was dressed in a clear white dress with golden accessories, she had both a white horn and large white wings. The girls took a bow, puzzling the guys as to why or who the hell the newcomer is. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight said, happy that her mentor is save. "That's Princess Celestia? Her hair is pretty..." Skywalker thought admiring the hair.

Princess Celestia gave a warm smile, "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student." he gaze travels over the gang as she took in everyone else, but her expression froze as her eyes and Skywalker's met. She snapped out of it as Twilight asked "But... you told me it was all an old fairy tale." Celestia took her gaze off Skywalker and speaking directly to Twilight "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return. And I knew you could defeat Nightmare..."

Twilight shook her head before looking back, "I didn't defeat Nightmare Moon... Skywalker did all the fighting, and his words allowed the spark...". Celestia looked from Twilight to Skywalker and back, contemplating something. "So... We're not going to ask where she was the entire time?" Griffifth asked the gang who all responded with a big "No!"

"It seems more than one has found friendship in their heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna.", Celestia and the others turn their gaze to the corner were Nightmare Moon stood. But instead of the terrifying dark knight, there was a small girl, appearing to be 14 or 15 at max, also with a midnight blue horn and wings. She had short blue hair and was dressed in a puffy blue dress. Celestia walked over to her, saying "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister!?" the gang reacted in surprise. "Super special awesome plot twist!" Phoenix added. Luna looked fearfully up at them, unsure how to react or what to say. Skywalker taking pity on her stepped forward "Your Highness, may I say something?" The tall woman turned around, giving him a warm smile indicating for him to go ahead. He nodded before approaching the younger princess, while saying, "I don't know why you did what you did Princess." stops in front of her.

Luna closes her eyes, scared of what he might do to her. Skywalker lowered himself to her eye level before continuing, "I'm an orphan with no relatives, so I can not imagine how it feels. The people may work and play during the day, but they relax, sleep and find companionship during the night. Tough a few might be awake during that time, those few who do, know the magic that is night."

Princess Luna looked up to him, "Y-Your one of them? Those who like the night?" she asked him nervously. The black haired guy, gave her a warm smile before saying, "Yes. Will you accept my friendship?" extended his hand, she flinched before realizing he's offering to help her up.

Suddenly Luna jumps up, and pulling Skywalker into a tackle hug, barley being able to reach his chest. "Yes! I'm so sorry!" she started to tear up, Skywalker stroking her hair. Calming down a little, Luna turned to her sister "I missed you so much, big sister!" pulls Celestia into a hug. Celestia smiled returning the hug, "I've missed you, too.", she let's a single tear drop.

McGrath sniffs, as he rubs his left eye, "A-are you crying?" Twilight asked, in the few hours that she knew him, she figured him for a guy who wouldn't cry no matter what. "No! There is something in my eye!" the brunette said back. Pinkie looked at the gang, "Hey, you know what this calls for?" she asked as she gained a big smile on her face." A party! I'll get the shots ready!" Phoenix shouted excited.

* * *

A few hours later, back in Ponyville. They held a celebration for Princess Luna's return. Though honestly, it's was just a excuse to use the Summer Sun Celebration stuff that they didn't get to use. The gang has split up, mingling among the population. Some of the local girls seemed 'interested' in the guys, because their single and ready to mingle.

Some were doing the 'chunk' game. As the last one fails, McGrath approaches them, "You! Big one!" he points at Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother. "Eeyeah?" Big Macintosh asked, as McGrath points to the biggest barrel they have, "Load it up.". After it was loaded up, McGrath putted the end of the funnel in his mouth. "M'kay." Big Macintosh said as he started to pour the hard cider, while the crowd shouted "Chunk! Chunk!", McGrath drink it all up, till the last drop. Finishing the entire barrel, McGrath raised his fist to the air triumphantly before giving a loud burp, knocking some people on the front row over.

Over at a table, Skywalker and Rainbow are discussing something, while enjoying a nice drink. "AJ?" Rainbow asked. Skywalker thinks for a second before answering, "Hmm... Apple pie. Fluttershy?" he asked her in return. "Summer dew? Sunlight?" Rainbow answered.

Skywalker shrugged, "The world may never know." he said as Rarity walks by. "Hmm... Probably perfume." he stated, before a snickering Rainbow added, "I'm not sure she's that dedicated.". Sutakira approaches them, "What are you two talking about?" he asked. Rainbow gave him a smirk, "We are guessing what everybody's vajayjay would taste like!"

A few hours later, Twilight's mood changed from happy to glum. Celestia said, as he walked up next to her, "Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Twilight looked over at the friends before looking down to the ground "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." she answered. Celestia looked over at Spike. "Spike, take a note, please." Celestia said as Spike grabs a piece of paper and a feather out of no where.

Celestia cleared her throat before continuing "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the Magi, Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new quest for Equestria.", Spike write's down everything Celestia says, who continues. "She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."

The gang cheered, as they have been listening in. Twilight smiled from ear to ear before saying "Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." looking over at her new friends who are smiling back at her. "Yea, but we are still stuck here, with no way home.", Griffifth pointed out.

Celestia thought about it before addressing the guys, "Rest assured, brave heroes. I'll do anything I can to find you all a way back home. But for now it seems you guys have no choice but to stay a little longer." The guys give a smile, well they have no way home for now. At least they are with friends.

Pinkie started to bounce around giving each guy a hug, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went but I mean really!..." she started to motor mouth before McGrath cuts in. "All good and well but where are we going to live?" he said as Celestia give a mischievous smile, "Well, I already solved that problem." she said, leading the way. The guys and girls started to follow her as Griffifth whisper to them "I think she is gonna rape us..."

* * *

On the outskirts of Ponyville, they see a two story house. It is painted in a mint green color and seems to be in excellent condition. Celestia uses her magic to unlock the door as they entered the hall. To their right is a stair that leads to the second floor, where the bedrooms must be. On their left is a dining room, with a dining table made of oak wood and six comfortable looking chairs at it. As they walk further into the house, they find quite a spacious living room, filled with a sofa, a coffee table, two more lazy chairs and a flat screen television.

To their right they can see the kitchen and next to the fridge they can see a glass door that should lead to the back garden. The guys looked awed as Celestia chuckled, "I take it this would do?" McGrath looked around before asking, "Does this place have a basement?", which it did. The brunette nodded before turning around to the rest of them, "Nobody comes into the basement until I'm done there. And after that stay out of my basement, m'kay?" the others nodded before Skywalker spoke up, "What about the rent? And groceries?"

Celestia gave him a smile "As a thank you from Equestria, Canterlot will pay for the rent, gas, light, food and drinks for your stay." The guys mouth dropped open, as Celestia turns around to leave "I will take my leave now. If I have any progress on a way home, I'll let you know. If you need to contact me, I'm sure Twilight would be glad to help you out." Twilight nodded at this statement.

Celestia gave them one last look before taking off, flying in the direction of Canterlot. McGrath took a seat on the sofa as he looks around, "This house is not too bad. Only thing we are missing is a hot tube and a swimming pool." Phoenix looks out of the window into their back garden, "Hey look! A hot tube and a swimming pool!", the gang rushes outside, and indeed there is a swimming pool and a hot tub. Skywalker gave one big grin, "We are living the sweet life now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another World entirely, the cloaked woman entered a large throne room, blue flames lightened the room as she made her way to a raised platform in the back of the room. Up a set of stairs was a throne made out what appears to be swords shaped like keys. A tall man dressed in a similar cloak as her was sitting in it, his long legs crossed as he looks down at her.

She took a knee before the man gestured for her to stand up and as she raised to her feet, she spoke up. "Nightmare Moon has fallen. Our plan has failed, my lord."

At this news, the man shifts in his throne before calmly replying, "That's unfortunately. But it is just a minor set back. In the end it does not matter, we have others ways to gain Equestria, sooner or later Equestria will fall to me. How is the search for the entrance of Tartarus going?". the clocked woman takes a moment to contemplate her words before saying, "They have uncovered some clues, though the Corrupted haven't found its exact entrance just yet."

The seated man digested the information, falling lazily back into his throne, "A day, a week, a month, a year, a millennium it does not matter. Luckily we have some... other candidates... I think we should give them a visit." The woman bowed again, "Of course, Lord Morgenstern.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Skyguy626 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Harmonic Heroes

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another installment of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you found it funny... Why does everyone want me to make someone slap Griff for saying that!?**

 **and now on to the real reason you all are here.**

* * *

After Celestia left, the gang settled in the back garden, making some small talk, getting to know each other better and just having a good time. As the night falls and the stars decorated the skies above, they made a campfire and started to roast marshmallows. "So I have been thinking." Rainbow started, pausing to take a bite from her marshmallows. "I hope it didn't hurt." McGrath said with a mock worried tone in his voice as he laid on his back, earning him a glare from the rainbow haired girl before she continued, "As I was saying, what should we call our group?"

The rest of them gave her a questioning look, "I just have this feeling we'll get into more adventure's together, so I was thinking our group needs a name, like the Wonderbolts!", she explained as the others tarts to contemplate. After a few minutes, Skywalker opened his mouth, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea. People will directly know who their talking about... But what should we use?" he concluded as the others started to think of suggestions.

"Oh about... The Mane Eleven? Is has a nice ring to it if I may say so myself." Rarity suggested while the others thought about it, but eventually decided against it. "Team Satisfaction?", Phoenix suggested. "That one is already taken!", Sutakira pointed out. "Justice League? The Avengers?", Rainbow suggested. The rest looked rather surprised by those suggestions, but those were taken as well. "How about... Harmonic Heroes?" the smallest of voices said, they turn around to the source of the barely audible sound and see that it was Fluttershy who spoke up.

"U-U-Uhm... I m-mean... We have those H-Helements Of Armony... No wait I meant Elements Of Harmony...", She continued with each word her blush became bigger, until she stopped talking out of embarrassment.

After a few moments of silence Skywalker was the first to speak up, "I think its a good name. Everyone agrees?", Everyone gave a nod of approval before Skywalker continued, "That settle's it. From this day forth, let our group of friends be known as the 'Harmonic Heroes'!" he declared as he placed his hand above the fire, as the other's figured why he did that, one by one they placed their own hands over his.

Eventually everybody started to become tired from the events of the last few hours, they got up to go back to the house. "Someone needs to put out the camp fire." Applejack stated, not wanting their house to burn down. "I'm on it.", Phoenix said as he walked up the the camp fire, unzipping his flyer and letting out a gold stream on the fire.

Unfortunately McGrath was just standing up and he could see Phoenix's front in all its glory. "I didn't need to see that..." McGrath muttered tired. Applejack meanwhile had gained a large blush on her freckled cheeks, her green eyes wide, "Ya didn't need to do it like that!", she shouted in embarrassment using her hand to cover her eyes.

Phoenix looked at her raising his eye brown, "How else was I supposed to do it?" he asked as if he honestly didn't know. "Ya have that fire power, right? Why didn't ya use that." Applejack suggested. With the fire going out, Phoenix pulls his zipper back on, turning towards her "This way was way more fun. Goodnight AJ, see you later!" gives her a mischievous smile, waving her goodbye.

* * *

A little while later, Skywalker is laying on the roof, enjoying the night skies. The window in his room let directly to the front part of the roof, giving him an excellent view over the village and the beautiful skies above. _"So few are up at this hour. So few know of nights beauty."_ , he thinks to himself as he lays down on his back. Trying to figure out some of the star patterns, which he did quite a few. "Why does this seem so... familiar?", he asked himself before his eyes shut and he drifts off to sleep.

 _Where did I come from? What am I doing here? Who am I? WHAT am I?_

 _Those who are powerful should use their power to do good things, because they are good things. Because using your power to force people to do as you say is not heroic. Its being a bully._

 _I'm proud of you... You use your powers to help people. I'll love you, Jason Skywalker. Until the end of time..._

Skywalker wakes up screaming from his sleep. As he calmed down, he felt the cold sweat on his back, his shirt sticking to his back. Looking towards the horizon, he notice that the sun is slowly rising as he stands up, "Those nightmares again..." he said to himself as he jumps off the roof. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, before he started to run.

Making his way to the hill not far from the house, jumping, faulting, and flipping all over any stone, tree trunk in his way, an voice spoke in his mind, he couldn't remember if this was a memory or not, but it sounded familiar.

 _Thanks to a yellow sun, your cells will drunk in its radiation, strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. You will grow stronger than I ever could imagined. The only way to know how strong is to keep testing your limits._

Standing on a hill overlooking Ponyville, Skywalker closes his eyes while crouching down. He places his fist on the ground, concentrating as small rocks and some dirt starts to float off the ground. Opening his eyes, Skywalker jumps up, blasting off into the air, a trail of dust raising from the ground.

For a brief moment Skywalker soar's over Ponyville but soon he lose's momentum and altitude. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" crashes into the ground, his momentum slowed but his head still knock's against a door. "Damn it!" Skywalker shouted in frustration, rolling on his back the door opens and purple eyes looking down at him. "Good morning to you too, Jason." Twilight said with a chuckle, dressed in a purple pajama.

Skywalker looked back with his own amber eyes, calming down, not wanting to scare his friend, "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?", he asked as he stood back up. Twilight look a little surprised before replying, "All of them at once, I suppose." she stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

Skywalker entered the library, the smell of books entering his nose. Its not a bad scent if your into that sort of thing, he walks over to the couch and noticing a stack of books on the coffee table. "Have you been up all night?" Skywalker asked as he took a seat, Twilight takes a seat next to him. "No, I just woke up and these are the books I want to read before noon." Twilight said before her eyes winded, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't ask if you wanted something to drink! Unless... It isn't rude to ask if your guest want something to drink right?" get's a little blush on her cheeks, which Skywalker found quite adorable.

"Don't worry I'm good.", he said. Twilight let out a small sight, "My apologies, Jason... I'm not very good with socializing, and I never spend much time with a boy my age... Especially one of another World... I'm babbling again.", she said shaking her head. Skywalker had to laugh a little before saying, "It's alright, Twilight. No doubt you have a lot of questions. If I can help answer any of them, I'd be happy to do so."

Twilight beamed in delight as she fired off a bunch of question's in rapid succession, like 'Why don't any of you have horns or wings?', 'How come you speak Equestrian just like us', 'how did you got here?', 'what is the culture at your planet?'

 _"This... Is gonna be a looooooooong morning."_ Skywalker thought to himself as he started to answer any question he can.

* * *

Early in the afternoon, the guys finally get up. Currently McGrath is looking at the coffee machine, waiting for it to fill his mug. After a little while, McGrath is leaning against the kitchen counter enjoying the black liquid with a content look on his face. A knock is heard on the door, noticing that nobody else is gonna open it, he walks to the door. As he opens it, a big pink fuzzy ball invaded his personal space "Goood afternoon! How was your first sleep in Ponyville? Good? I hoop it was good, if it wasn't I would be so sad!"

"Good afternoon to you, Pinkie." McGrath interrupted her with his usual emotionless voice, but Pinkie in turn interrupted him again, "You remember me! That makes me so happy! And I like being happy and making other people happy!" she said grinning ear to ear. McGrath having to interrupt her again, he wouldn't get a word through otherwise, "Believe me, Pinkie. I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to.", taking a look over her, noticing two basket's filled with muffins beside her. "What are all these muffins doing there?" he questioned her.

Pinkie explained that they were for him and the other guys. "Muffins? What are you giving me muffins for?" he asked with a slightly suspicious tone in his voice. Pinkie was slightly taken aback by his reaction, thinking she offended him somehow, before her expression turns back into her usual smile, "A welcoming present from Mr. and Misses Cake, silly!" she said and McGrath helped her take the baskets in the house.

Placing them on the kitchen counter, McGrath listened to her explaining which muffin was which taste. "Come on, try one! Their still warm!" she encouraged him, taking one she described to be a chocolate muffin, he took a small bite. He chewed on it, before wolfing down the rest.

"I take it you liked it?" Pinkie said with a big smile. McGrath cleaned the sides of his mouth, "It is very good. I'll have to give Mr. and Miss Cake my thanks later." finishing his mug of coffee and places it in the sink. "Say McGrath, why did you react so surprised about the welcoming present?" Pinkie said tilting her head in curiosity. McGrath looked over her, "I... Before I met the guys, I just never received a gift before." he got out with much hesitation.

Before Pinkie could ask for more, the other guys save Skywalker entered the room. Griffifth sniffed before asking "What's smelling good?" they notice Pinkie standing there. Sutakira was the first to say, "Good afternoon, Pinkie.", and the bubbly girl gave them a big smile. "Goood afternoon! How was your first sleep in Ponyville? Good? I hoop it was good, if it wasn't I would be so sad!" she asked them in quick succession.

Phoenix cringed as he massaged the side his head ."Please, not so loud. I'm having a huge hangover." taking a muffin.

* * *

After answering questions all morning, Skywalker said goodbye to Twilight and Spike, he decided to explore the town a bit. The citizens of Ponyville took it very well that people from another World now living among them. Strolling along a pad in the woods, enjoying the quite but failed to realized that a certain Seraph was leading a line of rabbits to another area with her back turned.

Skywalker is suddenly thrown to the ground. Fluttershy turns around and noticing who she knocked over, "Oh, my goodness!" trying to help him up Skywalker, "I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that! I didn't know you were behind me! I was just..."

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy!" Skywalker interrupted her, dusting his hoody off, "It's okay. I know it was just an accident." standing back up and scratching his head. Fluttershy smiled, but she was blushing more than usual. Skywalker his head is tilted slightly with a confused look, "Are you okay, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked away from him, her blush somehow getting bigger. "I-I-I'm fine.", she gives a nervous giggle. "Alright.", Skywalker said slowly, looking over at the animals behind her, "You, uh, need help with the animals here?" Fluttershy looking up at him with her big blue eyes, her face is almost completely red now. "Oh, Yes!... If that's okay with you..." she added with a small voice.

* * *

Back at the guy's house, the sounds of drills and hammer's hitting wood is heard from the basement. Rarity entered, but none of the guys seems to be around. Noticing the sounds coming from the basement, she walked over it and gave it an elegant knock.

The working sounds stops as foot steps can be heard walking up the stairs. The door opens as McGrath peeks outside to see who dares to interrupt his work. "Yes?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Rarity cleared her throat before speaking, "Good afternoon, McGrath. I find myself in need of your assistance."

"With what?" he asked her directly a hint of irritation in his voice. Rarity blinked her eyes, not used that a male would speak to her that way, though keeping her composure she answered, "Why I have need of an assistant today. I need to get some materials for my dresses and you seems like the excellent candidate to lend me a hand.", she said with a seduction voice, and batting her eyelashes at him. That usually does the trick.

"Why would I help you?" McGrath asked, his face showed no expression but his voice was dripped with annoyance. Rarity was now even more surprised, no male had ever reacted to her this way before, not after she gave them the eyelashes. "You mean your seriously turning down a request from me!?" she responded with utter surprise.

McGrath stared at her sapphire blue eyes with his own emerald greens, "I'm sorry? Perhaps I wasn't being clear?" his voice now dripping with sarcasm. "But... but I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole town!" she sputtered, before she could say anything else McGrath said, "And that still doesn't change that I'm busy and am unwilling to help you." closing the door as the sound of hammers restarted.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter, hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Royal Invite

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: The Batcave. Just kidding, and only McGrath is working there. So that must be the reason.**

 **Aurora - Kitsune Lord Of Fire: Sorry to hear you don't like my story, but we can't all enjoy the same things. Though what counts as a 'real' MLP story?**

 **AnoyingWaffle: Glad you got the reference.**

 **And now to the story.**

* * *

A whole week past with nothing worth of note. The gang had integrated quite well into Ponyville society, using their extraordinary abilities, the, mostly Skywalker, helped the people with their day to day problems, both big and small. Putting out fire's, stopping local crime, they have become quite the local heroes. All week long, there was no word from the Princess. The Heroes figured that, with ruling over the country and all that, she couldn't give all her attention to figuring out a way home for them. It wasn't until Sunday eve, that they heard from her.

During the night, the guys are gathered in the living room, watching some TV. "Jorah's armor looks oddly familiar, doesn't it?", Phoenix noted as he sitting in his lazy chair, taking a sip from his soda. "It's Northerner armor." Sutakira said in a matter of fact tone, gaining questioning looks from the other guys. "Jorah was a knight of the North until he was exiled, and he would naturally bring along the armor he possessed before his exile.", the bluenette explained as the others let out a collective "Oh".

A knock is heard from the front door, "Who visits during this time of night?" Griffifth wondered, looking around at the front door as Skywalker got op and walked to the door to see who it is. Opening it, he saw Twilight standing there, dressed in a simple purple t-shirt and some easy jeans, "Good evening, Jason. Sorry for coming over unannounced and at this time of night.", the young magi apologize, but Skywalker shook his head. "No worries. You, the other girls and Spike are always welcome. Come on in.", he said with a smile as he stepped outside, allowing Twilight to enter.

As they head to the living room, Twilight greeted the others taking a seat between Phoenix and Griffifth. Skywalker offered her something to drink, she told them she was fine with just some tea. After Skywalker returned with a nice warm cup of Jasmine tea, Twilight placed a sealed envelope on the table, obviously the reason why she is here. "The princess sent me a letter addressed to you guys. So I thought it was best to give it to you right away." she explained. Sutakira, who was the closet to it, picked it up. The letter was indeed addressed to the residents of to Shoveitupyourass Street 15. Sutakira opened the envelope and started to read the contents out loud.

 _Dear residents of Shoveitupyourass Street 15._

 _I hope everything is going well. I am unfortunate to report that I haven't found a way back home for you yet. I have theories, but nothing concrete yet._

 _I also would extend an invitation to Jason Skywalker to join me for a meeting in Canterlot Castle, for tomorrow afternoon at 15:30. A royal guard will be waiting for you in front of Canterlot Station at 15:10 to escort you to the castle. Know that this is not a sign of distrust, while you have proven yourself to be a capable fighter, some of the nobility are nervous about the possibility of outsiders returning to Equestria. If this time or date are inconvenienced for you, please have Twilight sent a letter with the earliest possible date and time._

 _Sincerely, Princess Celestia, co-ruler of the Kingdom of Equestria._

As the Sutakira finished the latter, all of them had one question in mind, why would the princess want to talk to Skywalker in privet?

* * *

So the next day, Skywalker took the train from Ponyville station at 14:40, and a half hour later, he arrived at Canterlot Station. Looking on his phone it said he was two minutes early. As he walked to the front of the train station, a male Magi clad in golden armor, but with a few hints of blue and an elegant blue cape approached him. Even from a distance, Skywalker could tell that the Magi was in excellent condition, his long blue hair was falling neatly over his shoulders.

"Well, you arrived early." the guard said with a kind voice, making a slight bow as a sign of respect. "Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.', Skywalker introduced himself, "So I assume you must be my escort." The guard gave him a nod before saluting, "Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard, pleasure to make your acquaintances." motioning to follow him.

"So... What did you do to get assigned to this crappy job?", Skywalker asked as they walked through Canterlot. Shining Armor turned to him, giving him a insulted look. Skywalker catches on to his mistake quickly correcting himself, "I didn't mean that your job is crappy. I meant what did you do to get stuck having to escort me?".

Shining Armor's expression returned to his normal kind self as he let out a chuckle, "Nothing. I heard that you fought toe-to-toe with Nightmare Moon who, according to legends, is as powerful as Princess Celestia herself. So I was curious who this powerful warrior could be.", Shining Armor explained, "But, no offence, you seem just like a normal kid. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No offence taken. As for my age, I'm currently sixteen, but I'm turning seventeen this June fifteen.", Skywalker told him. This made Shining Armor chuckle, making Skywalker wonder what's so funny. Noticing his look, "I'm sorry, but your only a month older than my little sister." he explained.

A short walk later, the two arrived at the Canterlot Gardens, stopping near a table with appropriate chairs. "Well this is were the princess told me to bring you.", Shining Armor said as Skywalker looked around "Speaking of which, she should be here any minute now. I have to check up on a few other duties, if you need anything just give a howler." Skywalker nodded, as Shining Armor took his leave.

A few minutes pass, and Skywalker couldn't help the feeling that he is being watched, turning around he thought he saw two blue eyes staring at him from behind one of the bushes. As Skywalker stood up to investigate, Celestia came walking up to him from out the castle, the blue eyes disappearing. "Good afternoon, Skywalker.", she said as Skywalker made a small bow, as a sign of respect. She chuckled as he motioned him to sit.

"I apologize for being late, some representatives from Manehatten were unhappy about a recent decision.", sitting down herself as a servant brought them a tray of tea and a variety of sandwiches. "Taxes are the leading cause of trouble. I bet that's the problem." Skywalker stated, making Celestia giggle. "You have a wonderfully simple view of politics.", she said smiling at him, "It terrifies me how you're right about that statement. But I haven't invited you over to discuss politics.", she said adding some sugar to her tea.

Skywalker himself took a bite from a sandwich, "I figure as much. What did you invite me for?". Celestia swirled her tea, taking a sip before answering, "Yes, I wanted to talk about the battle you fought against Nightmare Moon." Skywalker waiting were she was going with this. "As you may have noticed, Alicorn's like me and Luna are worshiped as physical goddesses. Even a top tier Magi is low tier compared to a Alicorn in the arts of magic. I'm curious as to why you could be able to fight on equal foot with Nightmare Moon, while your holding back much of your power?", she concluded as she sipped her tea.

Skywalker himself drink his own before answering, "Who says I was holding back?" he asked. Celestia placed her cup on the table before standing up, "Then would you care for a little sparing match?" she asked walking to a more open space location of the garden. Skywalker would never back down form a challenge, stood up and walked towards her, "I don't see why not?" standing in front of her. Celestia gave a small bow as her horn glowed, using her magic to create her Magic Saber, taking the form of a elegant long sword. Skywalker grabbed his own weapon, and taking his fighting stance.

Skywalker decided to take the initiative and took the offence. He gave a heavy cross slash, but Celestia parried it, unbalancing Skywalker for a few seconds. Regain his footing, Skywalker resumed the offence and attacked with a flurry of quick blade swings, Celestia parrying and countering all of his attacks with ease. Thinking of a way to break through, he came to the conclusion to what her style was. Unlike his own, which focused on strong fast strikes, with the occasional counter to create openings. Celestia style on the other hand was all about defending, she watched for attacks, countering them or side stepping accordingly creating openings or tiring her opponent out. He couldn't help but admire the elegant form of combat she used.

It went on for about fifteen minutes, with Celestia parring all of Skywalker's attacks, before she called a time out. Skywalker deactivating his weapon and placing it on his belt and took a seat on the stairs. Celestia herself dispelled her magic sword and walked up to him, "See? If you wouldn't have hold back, my defense would have been broken in the first two minutes.", she stated as Skywalker looked to the ground, he hadn't hold back.

Celestia started to think, before speaking up again "Jason... If you wish, I could train you." Skywalker looked up at her, surprised at her suggestion, "Why would you do that?" he asked her as Celestia took a seat next to him.

"Your currently wasting your potential. You could be so much more than you are now. I would hate to see it go to waste.", she said with a motherly tone to her voice. Skywalker turning his gaze towards the horizon, taking a few minutes to think it over. Looking back up, Skywalker looked into Celestia's magenta colored eyes with his own amber, his mouth started to speak, "When do we start?".

* * *

After another hour of training, Skywalker and Celestia made an appointment to train every Monday around the same time. A half hour later, Skywalker arrived back at Ponyville Station. Unbeknownst to him, Rainbow Dash was sneaking up behind him. Waiting for the just the right moment, she struck. "Got yea!" Rainbow shouted as she poked Skywalker's sides. He jumped back as Rainbow felt over in laughter. Turning to face her, "Gimme a break, Dashie!" he said embarrassed that he was caught off guard so easily. Rainbow had trouble speaking, as she found Skywalker's embarrassed face to be very funny, "Jason! Jason! You should see the look on your face! It's so adorable! Like a little puppy!", she whipped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"I tough a little hedgehog. You know, with my spiky hair and stuff." he said in a mock serious tone, before both he and Rainbow shared a chuckle. "So, what did the princess wanted anyways?", she asked as she flew up next to him, as they made their way out of the train station, "No wait let me guess. She needed you to plow her pipes?" this statement made her friend blush.

"W-What!? No, she didn't! What made you even think that!?", Skywalker exclaimed in an embarrassed voice. Rainbow gave another chuckle as he continued, "No. She wished to talk about my fight with Nightmare Moon and offered to train me. That's pretty much it." He concluded, placing his hands in his pockets.

As they walked through the Main Square, Rainbow helped Skywalker pick up some groceries. Getting everything he needed, she asked the question she wanted to ask since the first time she met him. "You know.", Rainbow started as Skywalker looked at her, "You never told me how you guys came here in the first place." giving him a curious look. "Fell down a rainbow hole and we where pooped out here." Skywalker said in a serious tone with no trace of joking. "Your kidding? Right?" she asked as Skywalker shook his head. "Let me start at the beginning." he started. "In the beginning, there was nothing..." Rainbow interrupted him "Not that far back!"

"Oh, alright. Ahum." Skywalker said beginning his tale.

* * *

The guys are hanging around a park. Sutakira and McGrath are playing a game of basketball, with Skywalker and Griffifth looking on. Phoenix is on the other side of the field, hitting on some girl, with relative success. Sutakira is winning the game, though it must be said that McGrath isn't really trying. "Why are we watching and not playing?" Griffifth asked as he lay down in the grass. "Because McGrath falls over a lot." Skywalker pointed out. "I do like that part.", the blonde admitted as the black haired guy gave a approving nod, adding "He is clumsy."

"This is stupid! What's so fun about this game anyway!?" McGrath said frustrated. "Nothing really, McGrath." Sutakira said passing the ball to McGrath. "It's just fun and competitive." McGrath, in his frustration, throw the ball way too hard, bouncing it off the ring and making it fly in the direction of Phoenix. "Kyle look out!" Skywalker shouted, trying to warn his friend. "And that was the last time I got hit by a ball." Phoenix concluded his story, just as luck would have it, he gets the ball straight in his face.

Walking back home, Phoenix is slightly irritated and angry at McGrath. "I'm sorry balls are attracted to your face.", McGrath said in his usual deadpan voice. "If I wanted balls in my face I would have go to Mardi Gras!", Phoenix shouted, his black eye quickly healing thanks to his healing factor.

Suddenly the crackling of electricity is heard, before bolts of energy were send towards the group. Skywalker in a reflex, redirects it into a nearby building. The impact of the energy stream blasted the building to rubble. "It's a good thing Pallet Town is apparently empty!" Phoenix shouted at the sudden destruction, "Or that might have been kind of dangerous."

Suddenly, the sky turns black, as some black goo starts rising from the ground. The black goo spits out multiple smaller puddles, which starts to pulse and shift into a muscular humanoid body structure but with pitch black skin and spherical, glowing blue eyes. Crooked antennae sprout from its head and fall back behind the... thing. Each one of his two hands sporting five clawed fingers. Its feet, are long and lack digits. All over its body are several faint, blue veins.

The guys take their fighting stance, but they are surrounded by the weird enemies. "Think we can take this many?" Sutakira asked as he made a blade of Hard Light. Griffith took a quick headcount before answering, "Might be though if one more shows up..." let his claws come out of his hands. McGrath scoffed before responding "That will be the one I take care off."

Suddenly, a cloaked person appeared from a similar puddle, a hood covered her face, but from her body type, her large bust and hourglass figure, she could only be female. "I am here for the one." the cloaked stranger began, as the monster's behind her stand ready for battle. "Look there must be some kind of mistake.", Phoenix said weaving his hand which hold a fire ball, "We're harmless! We couldn't be the one for anything!"

The cloaked figure observed them for a moment, "One of you must be the prophesied one. My master will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You all must die!", takes an orb from her robes which starts to generate red arc's of electricity. Before she could do anything else, the guys sprung to action. Slashing, punching, blasting at the enemies, Phoenix could just send a fire bolt against the orb, knocking it out of the cloaked woman's hand. The orb's aura turned from red to purple as its starts to shake violently, cracks started to appear on its surface before it shattered into a million pieces and ripped something looking like a rainbow colored tear that starts to swallow everything in. The cloaked woman noticing the destruction the tear was causing, she quickly fades away in crimson smoke.

The guys having nothing to hold on, one by one they are sucked in. The last word any of them said on that World, was Phoenix's final word "Merde!" before it closed, leaving only debris behind, as if a tornado had razed through the small town.

* * *

As Skywalker concluded his story, "And the rest is as they say, history.", looking at some poster about an upcoming traveling magician show. "Trixie huh?" Skywalker said to himself, unable to keep down his chuckle, making Rainbow looking questioning at him. "What's so funny about the name Trixie?", she asked, as Skywalker turned around. "It sounds like a stripper, that's all.", he said before giving Rainbow one last look, "I'll be going home now, I really need a shower." Rainbow couldn't help but get a perverted smirk on her face at the thought of his naked body. "Can I watch?"

"See you later, Dashie.", he said, as he waved her goodbye as she flew off. On his way home, a smoke bomb goes off near Skywalker. As the smoke disappears, there is a Magi with a blue horn and silver hair, a purple wizard hat on her head and a similar color cape draped over her shoulders, she seemed to be dressed in a blue dress suit. "I am..." the magi began but Skywalker interrupted her, "Your Trixie, right?".

Trixie gave him a confident smirk as she looked at him, "Well Well, it seems someone has heard of me even before meeting me." she started again but Skywalker interrupted her again. "I'm really tired right now, so I'll see you tomorrow at your show." Skywalker said with a deep sigh before starting to walk away. Trixie was slightly taken aback by his rude interruptions. "Well... person, The Great and Powerful Trixie hopes you will enjoy the show tomorrow." she said to his back. He waved at her without looking back "Hmm, yeah sure."

* * *

 **And I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Time To Duel!

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you all enjoy it as much I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yes, here comes the great and powerful Trixie! He's not really building a Batcave, he doesn't have the resources yet (that will happen in Arc II).**

 **And now on towards the story.**

* * *

At the guys house, McGrath came out of the basement quickly locking it, _"Soon my pretties, soon."_ , he thought before noticing two big blue eyes staring at him. "Goood morning!" Pinkie said, as she bounced around him. He gave a offhanded "Uhu", but she continued to stare at him, "What!?"

Pinkie gave him a mischievous grin, placing both hands behind her back, "I have been wondering. What kind of girl are you into?" she asked him. McGrath didn't anwser as he turned to return to the living room. "Oooh! That's cool. I'm totally okay that your into guys!", Pinkie said with an understanding look and a warm smile. McGrath suddenly turned around on the spot, "I'm not into guys!" he shouted as Phoenix came down with a green haired Terra they didn't know. He walked her to the door before saying goodbye to her.

At the surprised looks McGrath and Pinkie were giving him, he simply gave them a grin before saying, "I just had I sex, and it felt so good!", Phoenix said as the three walked into the living room. "Can't believe you tricked another poor innocent girl into sleeping with you.", the brunette said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Oh believe, she wasn't so innocent last night.", Phoenix said with a massive smirk as he sat down on the couch, taking a seat night to Sutakira. "Did you at least use a condom.", Sutakira asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"The fuck is a condom?", the red head asked confused as Fluttershy entered. "Oh, uhm... Good morning." she said with a small voice, the other people returned it. The pink haired girl looked around, "Uhm... Where is Jason? If you don't mind me asking..." she asked, a blush on her cheeks. "He's at Twilight's I think.", Sutakira said, still not looking up.

"He spends a lot of time with her haven't you notice?", Phoenix said as he came back from the kitchen drinking a glass of milk, leaving a milkstace on his upper lip, it takes a laugh from Pinkie for him to notice. "Do you guys think they are in love?" Pinkie giggled, making the guys think for a minute before they give a collective, "No way!".

"What? Why not?" Pinkie asked as Fluttershy also gave a curios look. Sutakira was the first to respond, "Well... We have never seen Jason give ladies much interest. I mean he is friendly with them, but he never seemed interested in them in that way.", the bluenette explained, looking up from his book for the first time, "And I think Twilight isn't really his type."

* * *

A little while later, the gang meeted up with the rest as they walk over the Main Square were the magic show will be happening. They noticed Spike who saved seats for them in the front row. They were just in time as they heard a voice coming from the stage. "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" the voice said as smoke appeared on the stage.

"What is a Trixie?", Griffifth wondered.

"Sounds like a stripper.", Phoenix said, suddenly gaining a big smile and sparkles in his eyes, "Wait, are we're going to see some strip show?" added with a huge of glee in his voice. McGrath let out a groan, before a small explosion happened on stage and out of the smoke came a silver haired magi, dressed in a blue dress suit, wearing a purple wizard cape and hat adorned with stars and moons.

The audience looked on in awe as Trixie started to speak, "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by the eyes!" she struck a pose as fireworks and music started to play behind her.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity said, unimpressed by Trixie. Skywalker looked at Rarity out of the corner of his eye, "There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" he asked. The purple haired girl shook her head, with Applejack adding, "Nothing at all, except when someone goes around showing it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." the blonde answered, "Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us."

McGrath said without looking away from the stage, "It kinda does." was all he could say before, before Rainbow joined in. "Especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us!" the rest of the gang shook their head at Rainbow's remark.

Trixie heard some bits from their conversation before she continued to address the crowd, "Well, well, well, it seems we have some neigh sayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical Magi in all of Equestria?" she declared, looking for a moment in the direction of the group.

"Just who does she think she is?" McGrath said, crossing his arms. Skywalker pointing over his shoulder, "Since we all know that Twilight here is..." he couldn't finish the sentence because Twilight placed one of her hands on his mouth. Twilight dragged him down as she gave him a pleading look. All Skywalker could say was a muffled "Geth yourh hands aus ofh my mouth." giving her an angry look.

She quickly removed it, "Sorry, but did you see the way they reacted to Trixie?" she whispered to him, he gave her a node before she continued, "I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off.", looking at the ground, making Skywalker nod his head.

Twilight and Skywalker stand back up, hoping none of their friends noticed what they did. "So, Great and Powerful Trixie, what makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?" Rainbow asked, flying in front of entertainer, who scoffed at this. "Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" Trixie replied smugly as another round of music and fireworks happen behind her.

"A what?" Skywalker asked Twilight, but Fluttershy responded, "A very large star bear." she said with a big smile, happy to be able to inform them of something, but when she noticed Skywalker's amber eyes looking at her, she quickly turned her gaze to the ground blushing.

Trixie took in the attention with a smirk before she continued her 'Epic' tale, "When all hope was lost, the people of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!"

A young Magi, by the name of Snips, said "That settles it."

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awsome unicorn in Ponyville." another young Magi said by the name of Snails. "No!" Snips said enthusiastically, "In all of Equestria!", giving Trixie a look, kinda like some fan meeting his idol.

"How do you know?" Spike said to them, "You didn't see it! And besides, Twi..." he gets cut off by Phoenix who has something very imported to say. "She speaks in the third person! Which makes her a bad guy!" he declared, making the other guys face palm.

"It's true." Trixie said a smug smile gracing her face, "Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Suddenly, Trixie could hear someone laugh. It started out slow but soon turned into a laugh that could come straight out of the mouth of a villain. "Right!" the laughing voice said. Trixie smile disappeared as she scouted the crowd for the culprit, "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" unable to find the culprit. "No!" the same voice who laughed said, which belonged to McGrath.

Trixie quickly regained her smug expression, "Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians... anything you can do, I can do better." she declared. "If she's gonna sing, I'm shooting someone." McGrath said dryly, giving Spike a weird smirk, making him feel in danger.

"Any takers? Anyone?" Trixie asked the crowd, but no responses, "Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" a third round of fire work and music happened. Letting her eye glide over the stage, she notice the gang. "Hmm, how about... you!", she pointed a finger towards Skywalker.

Skywalker took a quick look to both his side before pointing at himself, "Who? Me?" he asked. "Yes you." Trixie said, before gaining annoyed look from the guys. "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?", she asked as Skywalker jumped on the stage. "How about a little duel?", Skywalker proposed, "I'm pretty good at fighting. If I say so myself."

Trixie gave him an approving nod, "A duel? Excellent chose! But, no weapons only spells. Victory is achieved when the opponent is unable to fight, forfeits or leave's the stage. Also, this won't be a duel to the death, Trixie wouldn't want to kill such a handsome young man. Is this agreeable to you?" she said taking a bow, as is customary before a duel.

Skywalker took a bow himself, "Of course, M'lady. Bring it on!" taking his fighting stance. Trixie gave a small chuckle before firing a purple beam of magic at Skywalker, at the last possible minute, he stepped a side using his super speed, making it look as if he teleported.

She was slightly shocked at his speed, but quickly composed herself and started to fire more purple magic beams at Skywalker. All of them ended with similar result as Skywalker darted around her. Using all those stun spells in such quick succession tired her out very quickly. "Maybe you need to practice a little more." Skywalker suggested friendly, dodging another magic beam. "The Great and Powerful Trixie dislikes you." Trixie said, trying to keep her aim. Skywalker crossed his arms, "Tell it to the cleaning lady on Monday.", he said confusing his opponent. "What?" she asked.

"Because you'll be dust by Monday." Skywalker stated, making her even more confused, "Because you'll be pulverized in two seconds. And the cleaning lady, she cleans up... dust. She dusts.", mimics the hand movement one use to dust something. "...S-so.", Trixie asked still confused, "What's on Monday?" this made Skywalker think for a few seconds.

"Because..." He started, as he continued "It's Sunday now. The cleaning lady has weekends off... so... Monday. Right?" gave a look at the guys who just shrug. Trixie scoffed, "Hah! How can you claim your winning? You haven't use a single spell!" she claimed with a tired smirk.

"I don't need to use a spell.", Skywalker said, slamming his foot down on the stage, the shock of it made the floor under Trixie begin to crack. Looking around her, she notice that the spells she tried to use on him had burned a circle around her and Skywalker's stomp on the ground had began a chain reaction that created a hole under her. Trixie screamed as she fell through the stage, as Skywalker approached the hole, "I believe this makes me the winner by ring out, right?" he yelled into the hole. "This isn't over!" Trixie's voice is heard, "The Great and Powerful Trixie will be back!" she said climbing out from under the stage, as she saw Skywalker leaving, as his friends followed him. "Mark my words... I will have my revenge!" she shouted as everybody left.

* * *

The Harmonic Heroes walked to Sugarcube Corner to celebrate the victory. "Unbelievable!" Rainbow said excited. "Heavens to Betsy!" Applejack said, giving Skywalker a smile, "We knew you had ability, but not that much!". Before he could respond Twilight jumped to his defense, "Please don't hate Skywalker! He just tried to..." she started but the rest of the gang interrupted.

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked as they enter Sugarcube Corner and took a seat at a corner table. "Well..." Twilight started as Pinkie returned with cupcakes and soda cans for everybody. "I know how much you all hated Trixie's boasting about her powers, and I just thought..." everybody looked at her for a seconded before they all burst out in laughter. "W-What's so funny?" Twilight ask, not getting why her friends had started to laugh.

"Magic or power has got nothing to do with it." Rainbow started taking a bite from her cupcake. "Trixie's just a loudmouth." Phoenix added as he patted Twilight on the back. "So... You don't mind my magic tricks?", Twilight asked as she started to take a sip from her drink.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, and we like the you who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented Magi as our friend.", Skywalker said giving her a kind smile. This made Twilight blush turning her eyes to the can before looking up, "And I'm proud to be your friend." she said with a smile.

They stayed until Celestia's sun started to go down and Luna's moon to rise, saying their goodbye's the Heroes separated, deciding to meet up again tomorrow so Twilight could show them some magic tricks.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter hope you all liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Slumber Party

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. Original I wanted to name this chapter '** **I Know What You Did Last Slumber Party', but it was too long, oh well.** **I still hope you all enjoy this as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: He kinda is, though at least he doesn't brag about it. As for the songs for the main five, Skywalker's would be _His World_ (Zebrahead version)/ _Knight Of The Wind_ (by Crush 40)** **, McGrath's would be _Never Turn Back_ (by Crush 40), Griffifth's would be _Monster Inside_ (by NateWantsToBattle), Phoenix's would be _Let It Go_ (NateWantsToBattle version), Sutakira's would be _I'm a believer_ (from Haikyuu! (sung by Amalee)), the Harmonic Heroes as a whole _Heroes_ (by Aviators), and for Morgenstern _With Me_ (Crush 40 version)/ _His World_ (Crush 40 version).**

 **Anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

"Come on, just answer the question!", Phoenix said to McGrath as the both of them walked through Ponyville. McGrath gave him an annoyed groan "For the last time, I do not like any of our friends like that!" he said without giving his friend a chance to respond, he continued, "It's weird enough that people with our vast different and diverse personality and interest are friends at all. It's down right crazy to want to mate with them.". Phoenix crossed his arms, gave him a questioning look and a tilted head, "Then why would I want to bone some of them? Besides I never see you give a girl the light of day!" he said back, thinking he made a valid argument. "Because your Kyle Yveltal Phoenix. And I don't have time for girls." McGrath responded annoyed.

Suddenly he felt something wet dripping on his nose. Looking up the duo noticed it had slowly started to rain, it started to pour down harder and harder by the second. They had wondered off too far form their own house for quick shelter. Thinking of another options the duo noticed the Golden Oak Library. Both made a mad dash for Twilight's house, Phoenix arriving first because of his longer legs and quickly knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Twilight's voice came from the other side of the door. "Moody and Kyle!" Phoenix said, gaining a angry glare from McGrath for calling him 'Moody', "Can we take shelter here until the storm calms down?". The door opens to reveal Twilight, dressed in her lavender pajama's, "Come inside, guys, quick." she took a step aside to let them in.

The guys quickly entered as Twilight quickly closes the door behind them. "Come to think of it, is it really the best place to be inside a tree during a lightning storm?", a drenched McGrath asked, taking his shoes off. Twilight chuckled and winked at him, "It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do." she said leading them into the living room, "Come on in, AJ and Rarity are here too!"

And as they enter the living room, they indeed saw Applejack and Rarity sitting on the couch. "Hallo there ladies! Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Phoenix said waving at them, gaining a smile from them and a friendly greeting as he quickly grabbed the back of McGrath's shirt, who had turned to leave at the sight of Rarity. "Anyways, thanks for letting us stay here, Archmage!", he said turning to Twilight, "No, problem Kyle." who gives him a nod, before asking why he called her Archmage.

"Oh, I have the habit of giving nicknames to people I like.", the red head explained, "For example, your Archmage, AJ is Pome, Rarity is Diva and McGrath is Moody.", giving those names as an example. _"If I have to spend time with Rarity, I can't be held responsible for when people are going to die.",_ McGrath thought to himself as he stood in the door, shivering a little, because of his wet clothes. "McGrath are you okay?" Twilight asked, giving him a worried look, "You can take a shower if you need to warm up, if you want.". McGrath gave her suspicious before nodding, "I guess I'll do that.", he said as Twilight led him upstairs.

"Some storm, huh?" Twilight said after she returned, taking a seat next to Phoenix. "The Seraph sure have outdone themselves this time.". Phoenix gave her a nod, "Yeah, you can say that again!", stretches himself, placing both arms behind his neck. "Aren't ya cold, Kyle?" Applejack asked, the red haired boy smiled at her question. "Cold never bothered me anyway.", he said as he conjured a small fire ball around himself and started to dry is clothes.

"I hope you, McGrath, Rarity and AJ don't have any trouble getting home." Twilight said as she looked out the window. "It may indeed be a problem." Rarity responded. "Well, you're welcome to stay if need be." Twilight offered, Phoenix looked around and notice someone missing. "Hey by the by, were is Charmander?" he asked, looking for any sign of Spike.

"Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight." Twilight answered, her eyes winded as she gained a idea "You, McGrath, Rarity and AJ should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those." she said excited, using her magic to look for a certain book. "Oh! Uh, goodness." Rarity said thinking up an excuse, "Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. I can't possibly stay here all night..." she said before Twilight held up a book.

"Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask." Phoenix reads out loud, "That's an actual book?"

Twilight beamed as she proudly continued, "My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great!" she said smiling at them as she went to her room to get Rarity and Applejack sleep attire.

"I'm not staying if he's here. Honestly, Kyle I cannot understand why someone like you could be friends with him.", Rarity said, referring to McGrath, during the past few weeks, their relationship had been less than... okay. "Moody is not so bad once you get to know him." Phoenix said. "Well he is always in a bad mood and just plain rude to me.", the fashionista continued. "I guess your wondering why he is that dickish to you, am I right?", he asked, Rarity looked at him for a second before looking away again but she didn't say anything. "It's because what you did the second day after we arrived. You asked him to go shopping with you. You expected him to drop whatever he was doing and go with you. McGrath doesn't like taking order's like that."

"I was just trying to get a connection..." she mumbled.

"Tell you what, if you get his clothes, I'll dry them and you can tell him you did it as some sort of peace offering.", Phoenix suggested Rarity looked up, giving him a nod and headed upstairs.

Slowly walking upstairs on the tip of her toes, Rarity silently entered the bathroom. She spotted McGrath's clothes hanging from a rack. As she sneaked over to them, her mouth fell at what she saw. Under the shower was a completely naked McGrath, his normally stiff spiky brown hair was laying alluringly down on his shoulders. His decently muscular body with its pale skin shone from the hot water pouring down on him, there was not a single hair to be found on his body.

Rarity was helped out of her staring as McGrath opened his eyes, his emerald greens looking into her sapphire blue's. For a moment, both blushed at the situation, none knowing what to say before McGrath became angry, "Get out!" he shouted, Rarity quickly left the bath room and heading back downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs, Phoenix, Twilight and Applejack sat around a circle telling each other ghost stories. The blonde dressed in a simple lavender shirt and black shorts. Rarity took a seat between Applejack and Twilight, still blushing furiously. "What happened? You okay?" Phoenix asked, but Rarity didn't respond, she was stuck in her own little world, fantasizing about the hottie she had just seen as a strong blush creeped over her pale cheeks.

"So what are we doing?" McGrath asked, dressed back in his jeans and shirt as he came down from the stairs, snapping Rarity out of her thoughts, he took a seat next to Phoenix. "We're telling ghost story." Twilight said, looking at Rarity then back at him. "Okay. I've got one of those. This story is called 'The Licked Hand'." McGrath said as Rarity led out a annoyed moan. "Seriously? That one isn't even real, it's made up.", Rarity complained.

"It is a ghost story, they're all made up!", McGrath snapped at her before clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the group, "Anyways, a young girl is home alone for the first time with only her dog for company." McGrath said as the lights go out and suddenly he shines on his face with a flashlight. "Listening to the radio, she hears of a serial killer on the loose, so she locks all the doors and windows and goes to bed, taking her dog to her room with her and letting it sleep under her bed." he paused, taking in the face's of the group, "She wakes in the night and hears a dripping sound coming from the bathroom. The dripping sound annoys her, and she actually finds it unsettling, for some reason. The bedside lamp doesn't work, and she is too scared to get out of bed to turn on the main light, and walk over to the bathroom. So she hides under the covers, but to reassure herself that the dog is still under the bed she puts her hand down and feels licking on her hand. She lies awake for some time listening to the dripping sound and periodically puts her hand down to where she can hear heavy breathing and each time feels gentle licks on her fingers. Eventually she falls asleep." he paused again, Twilight, Rarity and Applejack listening to his tale.

"The next morning when she wakes, she goes to the bathroom for a drink of water. On the shower wall, written in blood are the words 'HUMANS CAN LICK TOO', and her slaughtered dog is hanging from the shower head, its blood, now thick and dark, still dripping into the bathtub!" McGrath concluded sending shivers down the girls spine. "G-Ghost story, check. Don't tell this one to Fluttershy." Twilight said, checking off her list, before giving everybody a smile, "Now, who wants s'mores?"

"The bloody hell is a s'mores.", McGrath asked.

* * *

The night continued, and McGrath and Rarity kept arguing with each other until the group decided to hit the hay. Rarity changed into a lavender night dress, borrowed from Twilight, who used her magic conjured up a second bed. Phoenix insisted that the girls would take it, he and McGrath would take a sleeping bag, though the brunette said he didn't care.

After while after the lights go out, Rarity rolled to her side to look over the sleeping form of McGrath. She thought that even when he was asleep, he was scowling. It was then that she noticed that he was looking back at her, clearly awake. "Yes?" he hissed, making her quickly look away, traveling down his body, "Hey! My eyes are up here!"

"Shut up!" Phoenix groaned, "Some people are trying to sleep!", rolling around to look at them. "I hope you're happy, both of you." Twilight said, angry for the first time, "Your hostility against each other is ruining my very first slumber party." McGrath gave a sigh, sitting straight up, "Okay, we're all adults here so we can find a simple solution to this problem." he got to his feet and walks over to his pile of clothes. "Do you mean..." Phoenix asked as McGrath took a small plastic bag out of his jeans. "Yes, my pretties are ready.", McGrath said with an evil smirk.

* * *

An hour later, the group is back in the living room, laying around in a circle giggling. Rarity gave out a giggle as McGrath stroked her hair, "This is what you were making in the basement? It feels good." Rarity purred, giggling all the while. "Yeah. I know." McGrath said, completely chill. "How does it feel?" he asked the others.

Applejack is trying to catch something out of the air, but there isn't anything but smoke "I.. don't... feel anything!", the blonde said, before breaking down in laughter. "I feel funny!", Twilight laughed as she rolled over the floor up to Phoenix who is devouring s'mores. "Kind of feels good doesn't it?" he said making Twilight giggle.

"Is.. is this real life?" Rarity asked McGrath, who gave her a mischievous grin. Without much of a warning, he planted a kiss on her mouth, Rarity was surprised at first, but quickly started to return the kiss. They held it on for a few minutes, before having to break apart for air but they kept cuddling. "Yeah. This is real life." Rarity said, laying her head on his chest. "So..." Twilight started, "Nightmare Night is going to be soon... What are you going to dress up as?" she said as she rolled on her stomach down on her back. "I'm not gonna dress up in a million years." McGrath said as she stroke Rarity's hair, gaining a few purrs from her.

"Why not?" Applejack questioned. "Well, I never really told anyone about this..." McGrath started, finding it difficult to put to words, "But uh... I have costuphobia.", he admitted as Rarity looked him in the eye. "You mean you're afraid of being charged money for things, darling?" she asked, blinking a few times.

"No, I just have an irrational fear of people dressing up as fictional characters." McGrath explained, continuing to stroke her hair, "You see, when I was young my parents dressed me up as Sailor Moon. As a joke no less! Let's just say it messed me up. Sometimes I wonder if that's why I'm so evil." finished as he looked away. "But cosplaying is so much fun!" Phoenix interjected but McGrath interrupted him, "Try telling that to all the Sailor Scouts I murdered."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mental Blocks

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes! I hope your going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Both hilarious and horrifying, though not everything they said after they had started smoking was 100% true. And I forgot to mention last time that the line about the cleaning lady is from Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

McGrath woke up from his peaceful slumber because the sunlight hits his face through a small crack between the curtains. He open his eyes for the briefest of moment but closed them directly, not yet ready to wake up just yet. He didn't remember much from last night, but what he remembered, it was magical. He frowned when he heard whispers coming from the side of the room.

"Do you think we should wake them up? Its already 13:00." A voice, belonging to Twilight Sparkle whispered. "No, let them sleep. I'm so posting this on my wall later.", the voice of Phoenix whispered back. McGrath didn't know what they were talking about, all he know was that the pillow he was currently hugging was very soft. Having a nice scent of perfume... _"Wait perfume?"_ McGrath thought as he slowly open one of his eyes to take a peek at exactly what he was hugging but all he could see was indigo, _"Oh, crap..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the training grounds of Canterlot Castle. For the last two hours, Celestia had been trying to teach Skywalker to use the sun light in his cells more efficiently or in different ways then increased speed or strength. She was now trying to learn him telekinesis, "Picture it, an aura surrounding that large rock. Reach out with your power and lift it." Celestia instructed for the 14th time or so, as Skywalker started to concentrate again. He reaches out, the rock it self had begun to vibrates, but that is all it does.

"Come on, you can do it." Celestia said kindly, but Skywalker in his frustration, lifted the rock into the air with his bare hands and threw it straight into the lake down below. Celestia watched as the throw exhausted him, dropping Skywalker to his knees. "Are calm now?", the princess asked as she walked up to him.

Skywalker didn't answer but simply nodded. "I don't get it. We have been practicing for a month now and still no result. It's almost like..." Celestia started as she realized something, "Jason, would you mind if I take a look inside your mind?" she asked, the young man giving her a suspicious look. "Why?", he asked as he stood back up.

"I think I know why your not making any progress. All I want is a quick look to verify if my theory is right, I won't look at your memories, I promise." Celestia explained. Skywalker thought about it, something told him he could trust her, "Alright...", he said slowly. Celestia gave him a warm smile before beginning to instruct him, "Alright, stay calm and open your mind." she touched the tip of her horn on his forehead.

Celestia felt as if she took a dive in a cold lake, indicating that she successfully entered Skywalker's mind. She sank down, as if surrounded by water, before landing on a glass pillar. She took a quick scan of her surroundings, noticing a large stone door. She takes a few steps towards it, noticing small arch's of black and white tendrils sealing the door shut. "It is as I thought." Celestia said to herself before she pulled back herself back.

"And? What did you find?" Skywalker asked, as Celestia massaged the side of her head. "It is as I thought." Celestia started, "Your brain has placed a mental block on your power." she motioned him to the stairs.

They both took a seat as Skywalker asked, "Mental block? What is that? How did it get there?". Celestia carefully chose her words, trying to find the right ones to explain this to him, "Do you know about how humans only use ten percent of their muscles?" Celestia asked, and the black haired teen gave a nod, "Magi's have something like that for their magic, to make sure they're magic core doesn't overload. When something very traumatic happens to an Magi, their magic core loses its limiter, so as a fail safe, the brain puts up a mental block to keep the magic core from overclocking and killing the Magi." she concluded as Skywalker thought about her words.

"But... I'm not a Magi, so what makes you think I have such a block?" Skywalker asked, tilting his head a little. "I know your not an Magi, but what I saw in your Aria Of The Soul was exactly how the books describe a mental block.", Celestia continued to explain. He gave her a questioning look, "Aria Of The Soul?"

"That's the name for the center of the mind, well at least we call it like that in Equestria.", she explained again, before Skywalker asked "How do we get rid of it?". At the expression the princess was giving him, it didn't look like she was going to give him good news.

Celestia gave a sorrowful look, "I... I have no idea. But I can look into it for you, if you want." she suggested. He nodded at her, "If the answer is in a book, then Twilight should be able to find it." he said, and at the naming of her faithful student, the princess of the sun gave him a mischievous smile. Skywalker looked surprised as Celestia scooted closer to him, "Yes, Twilight should be able to help. From her letters, I noticed you have become very close with her, so are you and her?" Celestia asked, chuckling at Skywalker's reaction. "W-What? No! She's great and all that, but were just friends!" he said a bright blush on his face as she shook his hands, much to his mentor's amusement.

* * *

A half hour later, Skywalker arrived back on Ponyville Train Station. For the first time since he had started training with Celestia, Rainbow Dash was not there to greet him. Making a quick stop at Twilight's place, asking her for help on his mental block which she agreed to, he headed back home and decided to take a seat on the roof for some contemplating.

 _"What could possibly have put a mental block in my head?"_ Skywalker thought as he looked towards the horizon, _"AH! Stupid power limiting brain!"_ , he laid down on his back, staring up at the sky above him. After calming down, he started to enjoy the quiet. "It's times like this that I just like to lay here and enjoy the peaceful serenity of a beautiful...", Skywalker couldn't finish before a voice shouted.

"JASON!"

Looking up, he saw Pinkie standing over him. "What?..." Skywalker asked deadpan, looking annoyed at her. "Hi.", the bubbly girl said. It took Pinkie ten minutes to explain what was bothering her, apparently a childhood friend from Rainbow had came to visit, and in Pinkie's words, she was a total bitch.

"So Pinkie.", Skywalker said after hearing his story, "Are you sure that this friend of Dashie is really so mean?". Pinkie nodded her head up and down, "Yeah, she keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. She's a grump, and a thief, and a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is!" she said as she waved her arms around wildly, "I've never met a Guhin this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a Guhin at all... But I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda.", she concluded, as Skywalker rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will look into it."

Pinkie smiled and gave him a big hug "Thank you for believing me Jason! I so owe you some Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream!"

A little while later, Skywalker sits on the roof of Sugarcube Corner, spying on Rainbow Dash and Gilda, who had white hair with purple highlights, a brown hoody along with ripped jeans, the underpart of her body seemed to belong to a lion. "That was sweet.", Gilda laughed, as she and Rainbow talked. The rainbow haired girl looked up realizing something, "Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find you." she said as she flew off.

"That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down.", Gilda said indifferently, and started to walk to one of the food stalls.

"Okay, Gilda. Let's see what your up to.", Skywalker said not letting Gilda out of his sight. Down below, Fluttershy is guiding a family of ducks cross the road. "Alright little ones, this way, this way." She said as she made a double check, "Mama duck, you're free and clear." walks backwards, and accidentally bumps into Gilda.

"Hey!" Gilda said offended, startling the shy animal caretaker. "Please excuse me." Fluttershy apologized but Gilda cut her off. "I'm walking here." she shouted, making Fluttershy shrink in shock, "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." she stuttered but Gilda interrupted her again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gilda mocked her, "Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" glared down at Fluttershy.

"B-b-b-but I... I..." she tried to explain, but Gilda roared at her. Fluttershy broke down and ran away sobbing. "Ugh, please, all these lame people's are driving me buggy. I gotta bail.", Gilda complained, spreading her wings and taking to the sky.

Back on the roof, Skywalker watched the whole thing, his rage growing by the minute, "No one treats Fluttershy like that." he said to himself, he jumped off the roof and dashed towards his house. Walking through the front door and on his way into the living room he smelled a strange smell coming out of the basement. "McGrath needs to isolate he basement.", he muttered before contining his walk into the living room.

"Hey, Jason.", Griffifth said as he laid on the couch while watching television, "Something wrong buddy?". Skywalker explained what Pinkie had said and what he had just seen. "So this Gilda person is bothering you?", the blonde asked, getting a scowl on his face, "Don't worry, I will handle it.", before Skywalker could say anything else, Griffifth had already left the room.

* * *

A little while later, Gilda is laying down in a patch of grass in the park, enjoying the sun, but suddenly her sun is blocked. Opening one eye she sees Griffifth standing over her with a very creepy smile. Gilda stood up giving him a dirty glare, "What the hell do you want?" she asked as Griffifth continued to smile creepy at her. "Gilda, baby!", the blonde exclaimed in an overly happy tone, "How's it hanging? Get it? 'Cause you gonna die!" he broke down in laughter as Gilda gave him a questioning look.

He stopped laughing, giving her his creepy grin again, "I guess you had to be there..." he said calmly annoying Gilda to no end. "What do you want, weirdo?", she asked, but the blonde just kept smiling at her. "You made Fluttershy cry, which made my best friend very upset.", Griffifth started, "So I took your parents kidneys." he said this as if they were discussing the weather. Gilda was about to lung at him but Griffifth waged his finger at her. "Now, how about we play a little game?"

"What sort of game?" Gilda asked, getting a little scared by his constant smile and politeness. "First one to die loses!", Griffifth exclaimed in an excited voice as Gilda was getting really scared now "W-what?" she asked.

In but an instant, Griffifth's smile disappeared from his face to be replaced by an expression of pure rage, "You lose.", as tendrils came from his back, Gilda tried to fly away but one of the tendrils managed to take a hold on her ankle, slamming her into the ground. As she cough up blood, Griffifth started to drag the struggling Guhin towards him. While this was going on, Phoenix saw what he was doing, "I have seen enough Hentai to know where this is going.", and he continued to walk.

"Now, let this be a lesson to you, young lady." Griffifth said, as he finished consuming the biomass that was once Gilda, "Bullying is not very nice. So I don't want to catch you doing it ever again. Got that?".

* * *

Late that afternoon, the guys are hanging out in the backyard, drink a beer with each other. "Do you have some puritanical hang up on prostitution? Dude, it's the world's oldest profession.", Phoenix said to Griffifth. "Do you really think that's true?", Skywalker asked, taking a swing from his drink. "Oh yeah, I bet even Cro-Magnons used to give cave hookers an extra fish for putting out.", Phoenix continued with a big smile on his face.

"So the oldest profession would be fishermen?", Griffifth pointed out, much to the annoyance of the red head. "Yes, well... Where your from, you pronounce the word 'out', as 'oot'.", Phoenix said.

"Where you from, you guys are the world's leader in hand gun violence, your health care system is bankrupt and your country is deeply divided on almost every important issue!", Griffifth said back. "...your cops are called 'mounties'!", Phoenix said back after a while.

It was then that Rainbow landed, getting greets from the guys, "Hey guys, have you seen Gilda?" she asked. "She left..." Griffifth said as he started to laugh. "I don't get it.", Rainbow said, turning to the other guys. "None of us gets it.", Skywalker whispered to her.

* * *

 **This would be a good place to stop, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day, let me know which of the guys is your favorite and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Curses, Schmurses

**Greetings, ladies and gents, and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes (should have switched those titles around, maybe later). This is chapter has a special place in my heart, because its based on the first MLP episode I ever saw (I was send home from school, and during the day there is even less on TV than during the night...), anyways I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Well, yes, Griffifth ate Gilda, thanks to him she is an ex-person. Not sure if your familiar with the video game Prototype, but he disposed of the body how Alex Mercer does it.**

 **And now on to high jinks.**

* * *

Early in the morning, Skywalker was taking a walk towards Twilight's house, the golden oak library, wanting to ask if she had already found something about the mental block. On his way there, he spotted the small form of a hunched over Fluttershy, feeding a family of ducks.

"Good morning, Fluttershy.", he said, walking up to her. Turning her head, Fluttershy notice who wished her good morning, her face become bright red. "Oh, morning Jason. Where are you going this early in the morning?", she asked shyly, looking to the ground as Skywalker gave her a soft smile. "I'm off to see Twilight.", he answered, and his pink haired friend, looked up for a moment and directly turning back to the ground, "Oh, of course..." she muttered, "Um, W-Why do you hang out with Twilight so much, Jason? Um, I-If you don't mind me asking." she asked in her normal shy tone, still not facing him. "I apparently have this mental block in my head that stops me from using my full power, she's helping my find a way to get rid of it." he answered, Fluttershy seemed somehow relieved at his answer for some reason.

"Oh, Fluttershy. About Gilda.", Skywalker started suddenly remembering what Griffifth told him a few days ago, gaining a worried look from her. "Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda, alright? Your big bro Jason took care of it. See ya.", he gave her a pat on the head before running off. "...I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy muttered, before it hit her what he had said at the beginning of that sentence, she blushed furiously at it.

* * *

"Jason? Jason Skywalker.", a voice called to him, opening his heavy eyes, "What?" Skywalker muttered as lifted his head, rubbing his eyes. For the last two hours, he and Twilight had been researching all the books in the library about mental blocks. "You fell asleep." Twilight said sitting across from him. "Are you alright?" she asked, and he quickly nodded. "Everything is fine. I just didn't get any sleep last night.", he said as he picked up the next book, "I could use a spa day. Unfortunate there isn't one in Ponyville."

At what he said, Twilight looked up from her book, "There is." she said, gaining a questing look from her study partner, "Right on the Main Square."

"How come I haven't noticed it before?", he asked. Twilight resumed her reading while saying, "It's right next to the book store."

"Oh that would explain it.", he said picking up the next book and started to skim through it. A half hour later, Skywalker gave up on the search for the day, stretching his back and looking outside, "Come on, it's a gorgeous day.", he said and his study partner gave it some thought, before nodding. "Yes, some fresh air will be good. I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine." she said standing up to join him, "And beside, Spike could use some fresh air.

And so Skywalker, Twilight and Spike took a stroll through Ponyville, enjoying the sunlight on their skin. "Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away." Spike said as he sat on Twilight's shoulders.

"That's as likely as McGrath giving a genuine smile.", Skywalker said as he took a look around, just now noticing that they haven't run into anybody yet. "Where is everybody?", he noticed, Twilight and Spike looked around themselves but they couldn't find anyone either. "Is it..." Spike started, "Zombies!?", gaining a groan from Twilight and Skywalker.

"Uh... not very likely." Twilight said, gaining a worried look from Spike. "Not likely... but possible?", the purple dragon asked. Skywalker just shrug his shoulders, "I'm not scared of zombies." he stated gaining a chuckle from Twilight. "There isn't much that scare's you, is there?" she said as before they heard someone whisper to them "Psst! Jason! Twilight! Spike!"

Turning to their head to the source and see Pinkie Pie in the door opening of Sugarcube Corner waving them over, "Come here! Come! Here! Hurry! Before she gets you!" she whispered. Skywalker, Twilight and Spike quickly walked inside.

As they entered the shop, Pinkie quickly closed the door behind them, snuffing out the last light. "Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?" Skywalker asked as his eyes got use to the dark. "I'm not alone in the dark.", Pinkie said as she walked to the rest of the Harmonic Heroes plus Applejack's little sister, Applebloom, were sitting at their usual spot.

"Okay then, correction, what are you all doing here in the dark?" Skywalker corrected himself as he raised an eyebrow. "We're hiding from her!" Applejack said, pointing at a window covered by a curtain. Pulling it aside, Skywalker took a peek outside, noticing a woman, dressed in a black cloak, looking around. Putting the curtain back, he turned to address the group, he felt someone pull at his jeans. "Did you see her Jason?", Applebloom asked him, "Did you see Zecora?" she managed to finish before she got pulled away by Applejack who looked her straight in the eye.

"Applebloom!" Applejack said, "I told you to never say that name!" as she said that Phoenix scoffed earning him an death glare from the apple farmer. "What will happen then?", the red head asked as he relaxed in his chair, "We all die? She knows where we are?", he gave a chuckled as Skywalker continued. "Well, I saw her glance this way and then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason." Skywalker said gaining a death glare from Applejack himself.

"No good reason!?" the blonde apple farmer said insulted, pulling Applebloom into a big hug, "You call protecting your kin no good reason? Why as soon as my sister saw Zecora striding into town, she started shaking in her little shoes!".

Applebloom groaned as she pulled herself from her sister's bear hug, "AJ, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" she said, annoyed by her sisters over-protectiveness. "Not from that creepy Zecora." the older apple sister responded. "She is just a woman with dark skin and white tribal stripes.", Sutakira said as he looked out the window. "I've never seen a Terra like that in these parts. Except... her!" Applejack said.

"Well, she's probably not from here." Twilight said, also taking a peek through the window, "And she's not a Terra. My book says that Hakutaku come from a far away land."

"...Africa?", Griffifth responded, gaining a questing look from the girls. "But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?" Twilight asked. "That's just it, she lives in..." Applejack stopped, for a dramatic pause, "The Everfree Forest!", but she didn't got the shock from the group she was expecting.

"That weird forest where we battled Nightmare Moon?" Skywalker asked, gaining a energetic nod from Pinkie, getting a collective, "Oh", from the guys. "And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff!" Pinkie said.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually seen Zecora do?" Twilight asked, making the girls start to think. "Well..." Rainbow began, "Once a month, she comes into Ponyville. Then, she lurks by the stores. And then, she digs at the ground."

"Good gracious!" Twilight said dramatically before continuing in her normal tone, "Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit.", gaining an approving nod from Skywalker. "Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly." Applebloom chipped in. "And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?" Skywalker suggested. "You know what I think?" Applebloom said, but her older sister interrupted her, "Applebloom! Hush and let the big people talk.", this got an angry look from her little sister, "I am a big person!" she said but the 'adults' continued talking.

"I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does.", Twilight said after much discussing, "And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." she finished. "Well I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Applebloom said, exiting the store, none of the 'adults' notice it except Sutakira who goes after her.

"You ponies are being ridiculous." Skywalker said, annoyed by all the ridicules reasons the girls are scared of Zecora. "Well, I heard that Zecora likes to eat Mulligatawny soup!" Pinkie gave as an counter argument.

"...I like eating Mulligatawny soup!", McGrath said angrily back, making Pinkie think about her response. "Yeah..." she started slowly before saying, "But she eats it the evil way!"

"I eat it in an evil way!", McGrath said back, as his black haired friend gave a deep sigh, noticing that they were missing someone. "Where are Applebloom and Toshi?", he asked, snapping everyone out of the discussion, they look around and noticed the open door. "They must be outside!" Rarity said, her voice betrayed a hint of panic "And Zecora's still out there!"

They all rushed outside, but before she exited Twilight turned to Spike "Spike, you stay here in case Applebloom and or Toshiyuki comes back." she told him as Spike nodded.

* * *

Rushing through the Everfree Forest, further up the path, in the distance they saw Applebloom and Sutakira. "Apple Bloom?" Applejack shouted, making the younger apple sister turn in surprise, "You get back here right now!".

The group caught up to them as Skywalker started to shout at them and waging his finger, "Why did you run away!? You know how worried I was about you!", he sounded like a worried brother talking to his younger sibling. "You two would make the weirdest brothers.", Phoenix muttered, making the group laugh.

"Beware!", a voice suddenly spoke to them. Turning around, they saw Zecora standing at the other side of the flower bed they were currently in. "Beware, you Ponyville folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!", she said as she continued her walk. "Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?" Applejack said, trying to sound thoug. "Yeah, back at ya, Zecora!" Rainbow said brashly, "You and your... lame curse are the ones who better beware!" smiling as Zecora seemingly retreating.

"And you!" Applejack said, turning to her sister, "Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?", the younger apple sister tried to explain but he sister cut her off. "Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?", she said as she check Applebloom for anything that could be wrong with her.

"There's no such thing as curses." Skywalker said rolling his eyes, gaining a chuckle from Rainbow "Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Mr Sunlight himself."

"My power, real power, comes from within... And from the yellow sun.", Skywalker stated as he placed his hand on his left chest, "It's a skill I'm born with, and a genetic mutation with in my genes."

Twilight nodded, she couldn't agree more, "Curses are artificial, fake magic." she added, "It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power." she finished as they started to head back to Ponyville. "Just you wait smart asses." Applejack said to Skywalker and Twilight, "You're gonna learn that some tales really are true." Skywalker gave her a cocky smile, "Like Nightmare Moon?"

* * *

After saying goodbye to everyone, Skywalker headed to Sugarcube Corner for a light snack. _"Hmmm, maybe chocolate?..."_ , he thought, discussing what kind of cupcake to buy, _"No, I already had one this morning. A strawberry one then?"_ his thoughts were disturbed by a loud gasp. "No! WAY!" A voice shouted from behind.

"Huh?", he said as he turned around and see's a female Magi in a mint green dress and light blue and white hair, looking at him with the expression of a fangirl meeting her favorite idol. "Hello." Skywalker started, a little uncomfortable, before he could say anything else the Magi shouted, "OMIGOSH a real live Might Ranger!", she said excited as she kept staring at Skywalker with that same unnerving expression of adoration.

"Right... Do you have a name to go by?" Skywalker asked, gaining a big smile from the Magi. "My names Lyra." she answered.

"Hi Lyra... Can I help you?..." Skywalker started again, "I just wanted to talk to you!" Lyra interrupted him again, "I've always dreamed of meeting a human! Ever since I first saw MR: FIS on television." she told him excited. "MR: FIS?", he asked her slowly.

"Yeah, you know." Lyra said, still with a big smile on her face, "Might Rangers: Friendship is Science! It's an awesome show about five humans living in a town called Humanville, who use science to transform into super heroes and fight crime." she explained in a matter of fact tone, "I've been a broman since the very first episode! Bon Bon says it's just for kids but I don't know WHAT is wrong with her, it's the best show EVER!"

Skywalker replied slowly "No... The best show ever is Heroes."

"You kinda look like Air Runner." Lyra noted, gaining a confused look from him, "The coolest of coolest human in the entire show, he is the red Might Rangers and the leader of the group. Are you from Humanville?" she asked. Skywalker shook his head before answering, "Uh, well I don't think there's a place called 'Humanville' and I've never even heard of the show." Lyra gave a loud gasp, as if she made some big mistake, "Oh no! So you didn't even know that your whole world is a work of fiction? Oh stupid, stupid Lyra! Why did I have to open my big mouth!" she said sorrowfully.

"Princess Celestia knew about Earth.", Skywalker said as he took all she said in, "Which probably means that humans have been here before. The people who made the show probably just heard about humans from some ancient history books or something and decided to make a show about it." he explained, calming Lyra down. "But how did you get to Equestria? OOH! Are there more of you?" she asked him excited. "With me there are five." Skywalker answered. "Oh, I love to talk more to you, but I have to go now." Lyra said, "See you later, Air Runner!" gives him a hug before running off.

 _"Hmmm... A show called Might Rangers?"_ Skywalker thought before shouting, "Toshi load up the trailer!..." he shouted, but he forgot that everybody already went home. "Just because your not here doesn't mean you can't listen!", he said, continuing his way to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

 _She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances!_

 _Beware! Beware!_

 _If you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances!_

 _Yeah, was that supposed to scare us!?_

 _Wicked, wicked zebra!_

 _...a curse._

 _Then what will she do?_

 _Just you wait; some pony tales really are true._

 _Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! Soooo watch out!_

Skywalker woke up from a nightmare, sitting straight up in his bed, "Ugh... what a dream...", he said to himself as he dropped out of his bed. "Curses, schmurses.", he was startled by a sudden loud knock on the door, a high pitched voice said. "Coming, coming!", Skywalker said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, opening the door to find an irritated looking McGrath standing there, who clears his throat multiple times before saying "I just woke up and I was like oh nooo." he explained as Griffifth's door opened his door. "Whats going on here?" Griffith said with a low and calm voice that will make all the girls swoon. "What just happend?" he asked as Sutakira comes out of his room.

"What happened to you?" McGrath asked, but Sutakira just shrug his shoulders. "Kyle, wake up! We have a problem", Skywalker shouted as he kept knocking on the door. "Uhm...", a very feminine voice came out of the other side of the door, "Kyle Phoenix is not here... He is in another World!...". Not putting up with his shit, Skywalker preformed a spinning kick, breaking the door open to reveal that Phoenix was hiding under his blanket.

McGrath simply walked up to bed and pulled the blanket off. Laying there was a young lady of seventeen, her red hair came to her shoulder while she used her arms to hid her c-cup breast. Phoenix had been transformed into a female version of himself. "Hallo, Kyla Phoenix." Griffifth said, as Phoenix swooned. "Let's go to Twilight, she will know what to do." Skywalker said as he headed down the stairs.

They rushed to the Golden Oak Library, as they entered the girls where already gathered. Twilight turned around as he horn wubbled, "Jason, McGrath, Griffith, Kyle, Toshi, what's wrong.", the purple Magi asked.

Before he could answer they heard a very high pitched voice shout, "I hate to say I told ya so, Jason, but I told ya so!", a very minuscule Applejack shouted at him. "It's a curse, I tells ya!", the guys had to turn around to not burst out in laughter. "What do we do now?", Skywalker said trying to fighting back his laughter. "I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Rainbow said as Applejack nodded, "I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" she chipped.

Skywalker placed his hand on his face, "I don't this its a curse or a hex!" this started another argument among the group. "This is all my fault.", Applebloom said looking on, "If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this.", the youngest apple sister exits the Library and heads towards the Everfree forest.

* * *

A little while later, Applebloom made her way towards Zecora's hut, the only light seem to fall on the path came through the trees. The surrounding is devoid of any sound aside from her on foot steps on the path. She suddenly hear a twik snap, looking at the direction of the sound, she saw two glowing blue orbs floating in the darkness.

"H-Hallo?" she called out, as a muscular humanoid creature with pitch black skin and spherical, glowing blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. Startled by the creature's appearance, she quickly abandoned the path as she dashed into the wild. **_"Matte!"_** , the black creature shouted after her, its voice sounding rasp and oil, even though it didn't have a mouth. _**"Eius kiken'na illic!"**_ , but she did not heed the creature's warning, and continued to run, not noticing that the creature disappeared in black smoke.

What she also didn't notice in her panic was that instead of blue eyes, yellow eyes were following her now. A growl was heard as she felt something cut in her leg, she gave it a powerful kick to the jaw with her free leg, freeing her. Giving it a quick look, she saw blood dripping out the tooth marks on her leg. Applebloom looked back up and saw that she was surrounded by a pack of Timberwolfs.

The pack circled around their pray, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. One of the Timberwolfs in the front launched at her, Applebloom closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to come. But instead of teeth sinking in her flesh, she heard a loud yelp, and a sickening crack as something hitting a tree.

Opening her eyes slightly, they widen in shock she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Timberwolf who had tried to attack her was now laying dead against a tree, its neck snapped as its head was laying in a angle it isn't supposed to. Looking around her, she saw a storm of black mist swirled around her before it gathered in front of her, taking the form of a very tall cloaked man. The hood obscured his face, the only thing noticeable under that dark hood were two faint glowing orbs were his eyes would be.

The Timberwolf were momentarily startled by the arrival of the new comer who just crushed their pack mate. A Timberwolf attack at him, making its last mistake. With one swift movement, the cloaked man reached out and grabbed the attacking Timberwolf by the throat, making it yelp in pain as the cloaked man started to crush its throat.

Two Timberwolf's lounged at him, as a third tried to strike him from behind. The stranger snapped the Timberwolf's neck with a sickening crush, throwing the remains into a tree. In that same motion, he grabbed the two wolfs attacking him from the front as two dark blue lighting like bolts came out from under his hood, turning around him and disintegrating the back Timberwolf in less than a second. The caught Timberwolfs yelped in desperation trying to free themselves from his iron grip. Two other sickening snaps were heard as those two also dropped dead.

All Applebloom could do was watch in frozen terror as the cloaked man, turning his glowing orbs towards her, slowly striding over to her. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish her. "Are you alright?", the man asked in a deep, calm and commanding voice as he came to a stop in front of her.

Applebloom was too scared to answer him, she couldn't stop him as she kneel down and took a look at her wounded leg. His gloved hand emitted a blue aura, as he waved his hand over it. Applebloom could feel a small sting as her wounds close. "That should do the trick, you won't even hold any scars over from this.", the cloaked man said, studying his handiwork before standing up.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it is dangerous off the path?" the cloaked man asked, though it was less of a question and more of a command, ordering her to tell him. "I-I was on my way to Zecora. Y-You see my friends are cursed and so I went to ask her for a cure. Then this black creature appeared, I-I was scared so I ran.", she managed to get out, the cloaked man listen to her explanation without interrupting.

"I see... braving a known dark and dangerous forest to find a way to help your friends.", the cloaked man started, Applebloom braced herself for another lecture, "That's a commendable attitude." he gave her a approving nod, before turning around. "Now come." he said as he started to walk, gaining a questioning look from Applebloom. "I will walk you to Zecora's hut. There might be more Timberwolfs out." he said as Applebloom stood up and followed him.

As he strode through the forest, Applebloom had to nearly run to keep up with him. Making their way through the dark forest, it was some time before either of them spoke up. "So, what do you call yourself?" the cloaked man asked first, though again it was more of a command than a question.

"M-My name is Applebloom, sir." she said, she could have sworn she heard a small chuckle from the cloaked man, "W-What's your name?"

The cloaked man gave her a studying look from under his hood before answering, "You may call me Morgenstern. Though I do not know if it's my true name, I prefer it.", he answered cryptically. Applebloom looked around and she saw those glowing blue eyes in the darkness staring at them. She quickly hided by his leg, slightly gripping the hem of his robes, making him look down to her. He looked into the direction she was looking and saw the same glowing eyes in the distance. "Don't worry, Applebloom." he said, trying to reassure her, "The Corrupted won't do you any harm unless I command it.".

She gave him a questioning look, but before she could ask anything else a cloud of dark red mist appeared in front of them and took the form of another cloaked human, this one was obviously female. The new comer took a knee, before addressing Morgenstern. "My lord, we found some clue's to what..." She started before noticing Applebloom. "Oh, who is this little girl?" she asked with a friendly voice.

"This is my new friend, Applebloom.", he said motioning for her to rise up. "H-Hallo, miss." Applebloom said shyly, gaining a chuckle from the lady. "No need to be so formal, Applebloom.", she said friendly once again, before she turned back to her lord. "My lord, we found more information about the thing we're searching for." gaining a nod from Morgernstern.

"Summon the others, I will be with you shortly.", he ordered as the woman bowed once again, saying goodbye to Applebloom, she disappeared into dark red smoke. Morgenstern continued to walked as Applebloom followed him, "What are you looking for?", she asked him. "None of your concern. Why do you ask?", he said, Applebloom gave him a big smile. "You saved my life, so I owe ya one! And you just said we are friends, friends help each other.", she said and this time definitely gaining a small chuckle from Morgenstern, though it was completely devoid of any sort of joy.

"What I'm looking for is very dangerous. I wouldn't want to risk a friend trying to find it." Morgenstern said shaking his head, "Allow me another question. When I treated your wounds, I noticed that you lack a Cutiemark. Why is that?" he said as they were about to enter a clearing.

Applebloom explained to him about Cutiemarks and the reason she doesn't have her's yet. "And that's why... Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon always make fun of me..." she said with a sad look in her eyes. "Applebloom.", the voice of Morgenstern said making her look up. "Don't listen to them, don't let them every tell you you don't belong. Your blank flank is like the number zero." Morgenstern said, his voice hiding some genuine kindness among the commanding voice, "It's empty, yet it hold infinite possibilities." he finished as they arrived at Zecora's hut.

"Here we are. When you go home, stick to the path.", he said turning around. Applebloom smiled at him, hugged his leg, it was the only part she could reach. "Thank you Morgenstern, I will." she said as he looked down at her. "One last thing.", he said looking her in the eye, "Don't trust stranger's so easily. Not everyone is such a nice guy like me.", she nodded again as he gave her a pat on the head as he disappeared into dark blue smoke.

* * *

A little back in the forest, the Harmonic Heroes are making their way towards Zecora's hut. "C'mon. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!" Twilight encouraged the group. "Easier said than done." Rarity said as she tripped over her over grown hair. After some struggle they arrived at Zecora's hut. "Plis place plooks horrible!", Pinkie exclaimed with a lot of spit. "Nice decorations." McGrath said looking through a window, "If you like creepy..."

They all looked through the window as they saw Zecora talking in her native language, throwing ingredients into a large pot. "Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!", Pinkie stuttered, but none of the group understood what she said. "You saw those terrible things." Rarity said, looking in some random direction, "Now you believe us Jason? Twilight?" she was standing with her back to Fluttershy. "What if Zecora is just making soup?" Skywalker suggested, as they heard Zecora's voice. "The perfect temperature for people, I presume. Now, where is that little Applebloom?"

"Or she's making Applebloom soup." Phoenix said dryly, making the girls storming the hut. A few loud crashes are heard, some shouting in African and a cauldron being kicked over with as its content is spilled on the floor. "That can't be good.", Skywalker said as he and the rest of the guys entered the hut.

"What is this you..." Zecora shouted, noticing her kicked over cauldron, "No! You know not what you've do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!" she shouted as Twilight stood ready to battle her. "We're onto you Zecora." She said giving her an angry look, "I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!" gesturing at her destroyed decoration.

"...Good afternoon... Sorry for barging in like that." Skywalker apologized as the rest started to throw around their accusations. "You made us look ridiculous!", "You made us sound ridiculous!", "You made us speak ridiculous!". Sutakira shrugs his shoulders. "How dare you!" Zecora looked offended, "You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?" she said slamming her feet on the floor. "It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!".

Skywalker looked around, turning his head back to Zecora, "Just a quick question, where's AB?". Right on cue, Applebloom entered with two bags. "Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for." she said before noticing the damage to the room, "What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"

Applejack jumped up and down exclaiming, "Applebloom! You're okay!" jumped on the nose of her younger sister. The younger apple sister gave her a questioning look, "Why wouldn't I be?", she asked, herself gaining a puzzling look from Twilight. "Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!"

Zecora and Applebloom broke out in laughter. Regaining their breath, Applebloom was the first to speak up, "Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse." she said before Zecora began to explain. "If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact."

"It was a warning." Skywalker realized, snapping his fingers, "About that blue plant..." Zecora gave him a nod before she continued to explain, "It's called Poison Joke. That plant is much like poison oak, but its results are like a joke."

"I see... I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Applebloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us.", Skywalker explained as Applejack scoffed. "Little jokes!? Very funny!" she said, as Skywalker caught on to it. "The pun wasn't intended.", he said scratching the back of his head.

After apologizing to Zecora, she agreed to give them the cure to the poison joke. In return, the Harmonic Heroes offered to explain to the town that Zecora wasn't an evil enchantress. They were in need of a big enough cauldron for them all to fit in, and the closes thing they could think of was the bubble baths at the local spa.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare Night

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy this chapter, as it based on one of my favorite episodes. And now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: It only seemed fitting turning him into a girl. Yeah, I admit it was one of my favorite parts to write.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Yeah, at times Morgenstern can act more humane and caring than his reputation would suggest.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Another month past and still no word from Celestia on a way back home for the guys. The training Skywalker was receiving from the princess had also been slow, as neither Skywalker, Twilight nor Celestia could find a way to remove the mental block.

"Jason? Jason Skywalker", a voice called to him. Skywalker lifted his head up, while rubbing his eyes. Over at the table other side of the table, Twilight was looking at him with her big purple eyes, "You fell asleep.", the Magi said, closing the book she was reading, "Having trouble sleeping again? You always look so tired, when was the last time you slept well?" she asked as Skywalker started to think,

"This Thursday, two months ago...", he answered gaining a worried expression from Twilight. "Y-You have trouble sleeping ever since you got here?" she asked, he tried to reassure her but she cut him off, "No, it's not fine! What if something happens and your too tired to protect us? What if you get hurt!? What if..." she rattled on before Skywalker stood up and walked up to her and placing his hand on her head, "Twilight, I will never be too tired to protect you and the rest of the Harmonic Heroes.", he said with a smile but she wasn't entirely convinced.

"So, that Nightmare Night is gonna be this weekend huh?" Skywalker said, trying to change the subject, Twilight's expression sadden by his question, "I-I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" he added notice the look she was giving him.

Twilight shook her head, "Nothing, it's just... That weekend is the only weekend my big brother can get a few days off, no trains go to Canterlot and back during Nightmare Night. I promised Spike to go candy hunting with him, but if I take him to my family... We won't have time to go candy hunting.", she looked down, as Skywalker took in her dilemma.

"Do you... Want me to look after Spike? He can stay over at my place and I'll take him trick or... I mean candy hunting." Skywalker proposed as Twilight face brighten up. "Y-You would do that?" she said as Skywalker nodded. Before he could react Twilight had tackled him to the ground and gave him the biggest hug she had ever give anyone, "Thank you! Thank you!" she squeed.

When she lifted her head, it came to her what she had done as she started to blush brightly, the only thing between their mouth was a small layer of air. "Well... This is awkward..." she said blushing, gaining a puzzling look from the boy under her. "Why?" Skywalker asked, totally oblivious to their situation. Before Twilight could answer, Spike's voice came from another room "Hey Twilight, have...", the purple dragon said entering the room, but he fell silent as he saw Twilight on top of Skywalker. She got off quickly, but Spike couldn't help but smirk at her embarrassment.

"So... You two are studying hard.", Spike said as Twilight shot him an angry glare. "Spike! Guess were you'll be staying this weekend?", she asked as he shrug his small shoulders, "At the guys house. Yeah, I was listening.", he said heading upstairs. Twilight shook her head as Skywalker chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Apple Family farm. McGrath was being dragged to it by Phoenix, who had a large smile on his face. "Why are we doing this again?", the brunette asked. "Because Pomme wanted a responsible adult to watch AB.", the red head explained.

"Then why the hell did she ask you?", McGrath continued to ask.

"Archmage and Jason where busy studying or some shit, Diva and Sunshine were going to the spa, Rainbro and Chuckles are working, Waffles is stalking Jason somewhere I think, Pomme and Star are... Busy. So she asked me."

"Okay fine, but if he needs you to babysit, why the hell am I here?", he continue to ask as they stood just in front of the front door. "Well I thought it would be a good experience for you. Also you might learn something.", Phoenix explained as he knocked on the door.

"I guess I stick around... Not that I want to.", McGrath said, crossing his arms just as Applebloom opened the door. The small red head looked up to the duo. "Hi, McGrath, Kyle! So... Are you guys gonna take care of me today?", the youngest apple sister asked.

"Ayup, Pomme couldn't find anybody else to do it so she asked us.", Phoenix said with a kind smile and a wink. The shorter brunette next to him suddenly glared at him, "She asked you! I am only here because you made me come!", he said as they stepped inside. "Do you wanna play with me? Let's go to my room and have a tea party!", Applebloom asked as she tugged at the bruenettes arm. "No thanks. But Kyla loves tea parties. Now leave me the hell alone.", McGrath said walking over to Phoenix who was turning on the television. "Come on Moody! You won't die from play with a little girl.", the red head sat as he dropped on the couch.

"Why do you always so those hateful words, McGrath?", Applebloom asked as she looked up at him with her big orange eyes. At this question, McGrath was quite for a moment before continuing, "I don't know! Why do you have to be so freaking adorable!?", he asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Soooo.", Phoenix said, smirking at him as he and Applebloom started to watch TV. McGrath rolled his eyes before asking, "What do you want now?", deciding against his better judgment to hear him out. "Have you talked to Diva yet?", the red head asked, gaining him a glare from McGrath.

"Now don't give me that look. Don't tell me that you haven't talked to her after the sleep over. Especially after you two...", he said as McGrath cut him off. "We all agreed to never talk about what happened!". the brunette shouted. Phoenix just gave him a smirk, as he relaxed back into the sofa, "Come on, don't tell me you don't have a crush on her.", he winked before realizing something, "Or do you have the hots for Chuckles?"

At this McGrath's expression turned from annoyed to angry, "This discussion is over.", he said, turning his face back to the could have sworn he saw a blush on McGrath's pale cheeks.

* * *

And so, Saturday came, Nightmare Night. On Shoveitupyourass Street 15, the daytime part of Nightmare Night was spend decorating the house and setting up drinks, food and other stuff for their Nightmare Night Party. After preparations were in order, Skywalker retreated into his room to put on his costume.

Coming down the stair, Skywalker was dressed in a near perfect replica of the Darth Vader suit. As he descended down the stairs, she saw Spike, who ironically was dressed as a purple dragon, waiting for him. "So?", Skywalker said activating the voice changer, mimicking the voice of Darth Vader, "What do you think? I made it myself." as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he spins around to show off the costume.

"Are you that one guy with a breathing problem from Star Wars?" Spike said, gaining a face palm from Skywalker. "Guy with a breathing problem?... I'm Darth freaking Vader! The greatest enemy of the Jedi!", he ranted while he and Spike exited the house to hunt for candy.

Apparently, no one seemed to recognized who Skywalker was supposed to be. The hunt for candy was a great success as they both had two big bags filled with all sorts of sweets. Before heading home, they decide to the festival on the Main Square. A lot of people had gathered, all wearing costumes from a typical princess to zombies, Skywalker thought he even saw a someone dressed as McGrath.

"Thank you, everybody.", Mayor Mare, who herself was dressed as a clown with rainbow wig, big red nose and all that clown stuff, said as she addressed the crowd from the stage, "And welcome to the Nightmare Night festival! Now all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of Nightmare Moon!", she said, trying to sound scary, but in Skywalker's opinion she sounded rather cheesy.

"Spooky voice might work better is she wasn't dressed like that." Spike whispered to Skywalker, who couldn't help but chuckle at his remark as Zecora enter the stage, dressed as a voodoo witch. "Follow me and very soon you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon." Zecora said, her spooky voice sounded much scarier than the one of Mayor Mare, "Listen close my little dears, and I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary. Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves, from her searching eyes. But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing. To gobble up people in one quick swing. Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nobody, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!".

"Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?", A little boy, named Pipsqueak if Skywalker recalled correctly, asked, making Zecora turn to him.

"A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" she said, making some children scream in fright. "Everybody!", Pinkie shouted, she was dressed as a chicken, "Just dump some candy and get out of here!" she dropped some candy in front of the statue.

Just as the little kids wanted to offer some candy, the sky darkened as thunder roars in the background. A chariot, being pulled by two Seraph guards, instead of the normal gold armor, these guard were wearing black armor and their wings were those of a bat, instead of the normal feathered ones.

Skywalker gave a deep sigh, "What is it now?" he asked as the chariot landed. Someone wearing a dark cloak exited, as she approached the center of the group, the cloak disappeared into bats, revealing that the new comer was in fact the princess of the night herself.

The princess looked around, giving the group a good look before, "Citizens of Ponyville!" she shouted, with a lot of volume, "We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real princess of the night! A creature of nightmare is no longer, but instead a Alicorn who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" thunder roaring in the background, startling everyone.

"Did you hear that, everybody!?" Pinkie shouted, "Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!", scaring the kids and they all quickly fled.

"What?" Princess Luna said surprised, this time with a normal voice, "No children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!", her please went unheard as nearly everybody fled in terror. "What is the matter with you?", the princess shouted in frustration, "Very well then. Be that way! We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell." with that she made her exit, walking towards the Everfree Forest.

"Spike, you go home now.", Skywalker said, handing the dragon his candy bag, "I gonna go talk to her."

"You can't talk to her!" Spike said, almost falling over from the weight of four big bags filled with candy, "She's Nightmare Moon!" Skywalker glare at him from under his helmet, "No, she's not.", he said, with a stern tone to his voice, "I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good. But it seems like she's having some trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years." and with that he dashed towards the Everfree Forest.

He didn't have to look long for the princess, who was sitting in front of a statue of Nightmare Moon. Hearing someone approach, she turned her head to look at him, giving him a distrustful look. "Princess Luna? Hi, my name is...", Skywalker started with a friendly tone, as his hands moved up to remove the helmet. But before he could remove it, the princess interrupted him. "Darth Vader!", Luna shouted, surprising Skywalker, "Commendable costume! Thou even got the voice and breathing right." she complimented him, making Skywalker grin under the helmet.

"Thank you!" he said, fiddling with the helmet, "I just came to welcome you to our celebration! My actual name is..." he found the button at the side of his helmet, removing the hooks that kept it in check. Removing the helmet, Skywalker shook his head to get his hair back into its usual model.

"Jason Skywalker!", Luna said, recognizing him, before her voice returned her loud volume, "It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!", she shouted as thunder roared in the background.

"Wow, Wow!" Skywalker said, raising his hands, "Easy there. That was a good thing... right?" he added nervously as Luna gave him a puzzling look. "But of course." she responded in her normal tone, "We could not be happier. Is that not clear?" she asked him confused.

"Well..." Skywalker started slowly, trying not to offend the princess in front of him, "You kinda sound like you're yelling at me.". Luna shook her head as she took in what he said, "But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak, using the royal 'we', and..." she paused, returning to her Royal Canterlot Voice, "TO USE AS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS!".

Skywalker looked awkwardly to his left and right, thinking to himself, _"So... Royalty spoke in capslock in the past?..."_ , gaining a questioning look from the Princess. "That might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception.", he suggested as Luna shouted at him, "Change our approach!?".

Skywalker cover his hears, "Lower the volume?" he said, pinching his fingers together, gaining a sorrowful look from the princess. "Ohhh." she looked down to the ground, "We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can."

* * *

It took some time, but with some pointers and some practice, Luna got her volume under control. Skywalker suggested to get to know some people. This was less successful as nearly everybody was still scared of her, every attempt ended with someone running away while screaming.

"What's wrong with you!" Skywalker shouted, as Pinkie ran away for the third time. Luna dropped her head in disappointment, "It is of no use, Jason." she said, giving a deep sigh, "They have never liked us and they never shall."

"I like you." Skywalker said, he could have sworn that he saw a little smile on the princess face for a brief moment after saying that. "Maybe their just... Intimidate. You are a princess after all." nodding, thinking that must be it, "There is a party at my house, there will be music, snacks and drinks. It will be a perfect way to show that you are just another person!" he explained excited, though Luna had her doubts.

"We... We don't know. How big will this party be?" she asked nervous. At her shyness Skywalker gave her a warm smile, "Its just a small party, fifty people max.", he said, as Luna looked worried to the ground. "We... We guess. Will you be staying at our side the entire time?" she asked, looking up to him with her blue eyes, as he gave her an encouraging nod, "Of course!".

As they approach the house, they could see that the party was already in full swing. People were laughing, dancing and socializing with one another. Luna seemed nervous as she walked close to Skywalker. He gave her a encouraging smile, "Don't worry, this will be fun! All you have to do is loosen up a bit, be positive, and have some fun.", he said as they entered the house.

"Fun?", Luna asked him, surprised over the music, "What is this 'fun' thou speak of? Pray tell, what purpose does it serve?", making the young man think for a minute. "Well...", he started slowly, "F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me, and... N is for anywhere at any time at all. If I remember correctly."

This time, they had much more success to get people to accept Luna, a little bit of alcohol can do wonders. It took some time but eventually Luna loosened up, dragging Skywalker to the dance floor and pretty much forced him to dance, much to his horror and everyone else amusement, though Luna didn't care, she had the time of her life.

Eventually, they ended in the backyard were some games were set up. Luna waited outside, returning greetings she got from the party goers as Skywalker returned with two cans. "Well you seem to be having a good time, Princess." he said handing her one of the cans, which she levitate with her magic. She opened it, she took a sip as a bitter taste filled her mouth. With some trouble she swallowed it, looking over at Skywalker who had already finished his.

"This is some... Interesting chose of cider, what kind is this, Jason?" she asked, while he looked up to the roof. "That my princess, is called a beer." he said as he kept looking at the roof. A crowd started to form around them, all looking at the roof. Luna herself looked up and saw one of Skywalker's friends standing on the roof.

"I'm gonna jump into the pool!", a drunken Phoenix said, who was dressed in his Deadpool costume, as the crowd started to chant, "Jump!" over and over. Luna gave Skywalker a worried look, "Don't worry, he does this every Saturday.", his words had barley left his mouth as Phoenix jumped.

Landing in the pool, a large splash headed to the crowd. Luna closed her eyes, waiting for the water to hit her, which never happened. Opening her eyes, she saw Skywalker standing in front of her, "I can't have a lady become dirty, now can I princess?", he said giving her a smile. "I ask that thou call us...", she slowly said, shaking her head as she continued, "Me... Luna, fair Jason. Hear me, villagers!" she shouted those last words, gaining the attention of everyone, as Phoenix climbed out of the pool. "All of you! Call me Luna!" as she said that, the crowd cheered.

"Nice to have you here, Luna! Looking good in your Vader costume Jason!", Phoenix said as he removed his mask, running a hand through his wet red hair. They had a small talk with him, "So how many costumes have you gone through tonight?", Skywalker asked his friend. "This is still my first one.", Phoenix said before dashing off, as he spotted a few pretty witches. "Phoenix always brings along a second, or even third, costume in case he strikes out with the hottest girl at the party.", he explained to the confused princess.

* * *

As the night continued, they ran into Pinkie again, who screamed as she saw him with Princess Luna, before Luna could react Skywalker jumped to her defense, "What's wrong with you Pinkie! You used to be scared of nothing! Why are you suddenly scared of Luna!? She's changed! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" he shouted, unbeknownst to him this made Luna blush.

"...Well, duh.", Pinkie rolled her eyes, "I know that. Sheesh, Jason, I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?". He was slightly taken aback by her answer, "Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared.", the girl dressed as a chicken explained before he could say anything.

At five in the morning, Griffifth shouted, "The party is over! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" as the guests started to leave. Everybody went home with a smile, everyone but Luna who seemed disappointed for some reason. As Skywalker watched her leave, he rushed out the door and catch up with the princess who seemed to be walking home even though she lived in a different city.

"You mind if I walk with you for a while?" he asked, she turned around looking at him. "Jason? Shouldn't you get to bed?" she asked as he shook his head. "I'm not tired.", he responded, before she could ask he answered, "You seemed disappointed at the end of the night, did I do something wrong?", he asked her as they walked through Ponyville, which is empty at this time of day.

"Not at all. I... Thank you, for everything tonight.", she said giving him a grateful smile, "I don't usually hang out with friends. I'm usually the only one awake during the night.", she looked down at her reflection in a puddle, "I don't really have many friends, just my sister."

Skywalker's figure soon enters the reflection on the puddle, "I could be your friend.", he suggested making her look up at him, as he smiled. "So why do you sleep during the day?", he asked, as they crossed a bridge. "I don't have to, I always used to argue that I could just raise the moon every night before I sleep. But that was when I was young and mother didn't allow it." she answered.

Skywalker put his arms behind the back of his head, "I don't see a problem with that. It's not like the moon is going anywhere." he said making her chuckle. "I think you should tell Celestia about that." he suggested, making Luna nod. "Yes, she is more reasonable than mother is... or should I say was." she added that last part sadly.

Realizing what she meant, "Oh... I'm sorry." he said, but Luna shrugged of his apology. "No, it's okay.", she said as they arrived at the edge of Ponyville, "I'll talk to Tia and maybe we can walk together again some other day." she asked hopefully. Skywalker nodded again, "That would be nice. Come by anytime, your always welcome." he said as she spreads her wings. Before taking off, she turned around and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, then flies off into the night.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, hope you liked it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: My Greatest Failure

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: He was the only one who could pull it off (Okay, maybe Pinkie). We will be seeing a lot of Luna in Arc II.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"No way!", Phoenix exclaimed with a mischievous smile, leaning over the sofa at their place as Pinkie nodded energetically. "Yes way! I saw it myself!" she said grinning ear to ear. "I can't believe this! So who do you think...", Phoenix asked before being interrupted. "What are you two talking about?". Turning around they saw that Griffifth was leaning in the door opening. Pinkie and Phoenix looked at each other, debating who should tell, but someone else cut them of.

"What the catch phrase spouting duo are trying to say, Pinkie saw Jason buy a whole bunch of ingredients for cooking this morning.", Sutakira explained, sitting next to Phoenix while not looking up from his book, "And now they got the idea in their head that he's going to cook for a girl."

"A certain blue Seraph if I'm guessing correctly!", Phoenix shouted, gaining a confused look from Pinkie. "What? Him and Rainbow? No way!", Pinkie said, shaking her head, "He's obviously going to cook for Twilight!" The two then started a heated discussion as to who the lucky girl was the one Skywalker was going to cook for. "You two are idiots.", Griffifth said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Fluttershy's Cottage, just as the girl placed a bandage around the wing of an injured bird, she heard someone knock on the door. "Who's there?" she asked as she approached the door. "It's a me, Jason.", Skywalker's voice came from the other side of the door, "Could you please open the door? I have something for you." When she heard who it was and what he said, Fluttershy's cheeks became red. _"He has something for me? A present? Something romantic? Oh no, don't be silly Fluttershy, he probably has some missed placed mail for you.",_ she thought to herself as she opened the door, and there stood Skywalker, holding a gray carton box.

"Uhm... Hi...", the pink haired girl said with a small voice, she wanted to say more but those words were lost when he handed her the box. _"Oh great! Now he will think I don't want to talk to him!"_ she thought as she opened the box, inside she could see that it was filled to the brim with cookie's, all shaped like a butterfly, similar to her Cutiemark. She looked up at him, giving him a questioning look as to why he would show this to her.

"These are for you, I baked them myself.", Skywalker explained, before his before his expression became serious, "I know you don't like me very much." much to shock of Fluttershy. "W-What makes you think that?" she asked, the color draining from her face. "Well... I noticed that you hardly talk when I'm around, when I enter the room you just stop speaking and if I say something to you, even if it's a compliment, your face turns red from anger." he explained crossing his arms, "I don't know what I have to done to offend you, but see it as a peace offering. Anyway I got to go, see you around." he waved at her before running off.

"He..." Fluttershy said slowly to herself, dropping to her knees, _"He thinks I hate him?"_ , she thought as she sadly picked out one of the cookies and took a bite, her eyes widened at how good they were.

* * *

Over at Sugarcube Corner, McGrath was sitting at a table trying to read a book. "Here's you coffee, black no sugar." Mrs Cake said, placing the cup on his table as he closed his book. "Thank you Mrs Cake." he said as he took a sip, savoring the taste, "Hmm, this is some great coffee.", Mrs Cake told him that it was no problem.

"I have what he is having." an elegant voice said, as the owner took a seat across from him. "Certainly Rarity.", Mrs Cake said as she headed back to the kitchen. Placing his cup down, McGrath gave hr an annoyed look, "What do you want?" McGrath asked. "I wanted to talk to you...", Rarity started, but stopped when the brunette let out a annoyed groan. "Your doing it now.", he groaned, taking another sip from his cup. Rarity looked at him, waiting for him to say more, but he didn't seem willing to talk. "You are very quiet.", she finally said as Mrs Cake placed Rarity's order on the table. "Only compared to some.", McGrath responded, placing his now empty cup back on the table.

"I... I wanted to talk to you... about that night..." Rarity said, and for the first time since she sat down, McGrath's expression changed from expressionless to shocked. "I'm not going to discuss that night, all five of us agreed that that night never happened." he said standing up, placing some bits. "Listen uhm... Rarity...", he said slowly, struggling to find the right words, "You shouldn't get involved with a guy like me.", he turned his eyes away from her, Rarity thought that for a moment that there was sorrow in McGrath's emerald green eyes. "A girl like you can do so much better than me and...", he stood up and headed towards the door. As she watched him go, Rarity noticed that when he spoke to her this time, nearly all the harshness had disappeared from his voice.

* * *

Over at Canterlot, Skywalker stepped out of the train station looking for Shining Armor, as he had done for the past two month's. Unfortunately he didn't saw the captain anywhere in the crowd, which is strange as he always had been on time. Skywalker took a seat on the stairs, overlooking the crowd. After another ten minutes, an royal Seraph guard with blue hair approached him, one thing Skywalker noticed about this guard was that he was young, probably around his own age.

"Jason Skywalker?" he asked, and from the sound of his voice, he was of Skywalker's age. "Yeah, that's me.", the black haired young man said standing up, "Who's asking?".

The young guard made a bow before answering, "Flash Sentry is the name, newest recruit of the royal guards stationed here in Canterlot.", he said standing back up and giving a salute. "Ah. I was wondering how Shining Armor had regressed in age.", Skywalker noted, "Speaking of which where is he?" looking around but the captain was nowhere in sight. "He requested to meet you at the Canterlot Cafe. Something about your training being delayed of something.", Flash answered as Skywalker nodded, telling him to lead the way. Flash Sentry gave him an excited nod, leading him towards the shopping district.

Flash kept glancing over Skywalker, as if wanting to ask something. "Yes?" Skywalker asked, trying to break the silence. "Uhm... Can I ask you something else?" Flash asked, Skywalker nodded him to continue, "About sixteen years ago, a major battle was fought near Canterlot. A bunch people wielding laser swords and swords shaped like key's fought against an invading army. My mother, who was pregnant with me at the time, was saved by a female Superius Knight. She had the same eye color as you, so I thought... You wouldn't know her by any chance?"

"Hey, one time I ran across this Seraph. Brightly colored, fast. You think you may know her?", Skywalker asked crossing his arms. "I didn't mean to offend you! I was just curios if you may knew her, she save my mother and by extension my live so..." he quickly said. Skywalker started to laugh, "At ease soldier, I was just messing with you, and as for your question... No. I never met anyone, well not a human that is, with my eye color."

They stop in front of Canterlot Cafe. Looking through the window, he could see Shining Armor sitting at a table talking to a a woman with with purple and golden hair, dressed in a pink fashionable dress. He also noticed the look they were giving each other, so he planed some mischief as he entered the cafe. "SHINING ARMOR!", Skywalker shouted as soon as he entered, making Flash flinch by his sudden outburst. Shining Armor turned around so fast, it was a surprise that his head didn't spun off his neck, "So you stood me up for her? What does she have that I don't?" Skywalker said with mock dramatic voice.

Shining Armor gave a relieved sigh as Skywalker, Flash and the young woman laughed at his expense. "You must be the illustrious Jason Skywalker.", the pretty young woman started, extending her hand as a form of greeting, "I'm princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Cadance for sort." she said friendly as Skywalker shook hands with her.

"Wait, princess?" he thought to himself looked to her side and indeed, there were a pair of pink wings on her back. "Hey!" the voice of Cadance said, snapping Skywalker out of his thought, "My eyes are up here." she spoke with a similar mock anger he himself used a few moments earlier. "I'm sorry. Anyway, why did you want to meet me here, Shining?" Skywalker asked as he took a seat. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Flash Sentry was standing next to him, his eyes studying the crowd for potential threats.

"The princess asked me to give you a message.", Shining Armor whispered, giving Cadance a quick look, "She found a way to remove your... uhm, problem.". Skywalker quickly realized what he meant and asked, "She has?".

Shining Armor gave him a quick nod, "It's going to be difficult and I don't know all the details...", he said before Cadance interrupted him. "Were going use magic to send someone physically into your Aria Of The Soul, and have them break that mental block." she explained, "Inside the memory there will be... something. Once that is gone the mental block should be gone too."

Skywalker thought for a moment before asking, "Who are we gonna send in?", he asked, but before Shining Armor could answer, Cadance spoke up. "It can be just about anyone. Well, I can't do it since I will be conducting the spell. It's tricky Alicorn magic, but Celestia herself has offered to be enter herself." she said, noticing Skywalker thinking once again. "Actually, I have someone else in mind. When is the next train coming from Ponyville?", Skywalker said.

* * *

"I got your message." Phoenix said, slightly surprised when he got it, "You sure you want me to do that?", giving a questing look.

"Ya, I want you to help Big Macintosh with some shopping." Applejack said, as she gave another kick to a apple tree, making it drop the fruits in the basket. "Well, okay then.", Phoenix said shrugging his shoulder. "Thank's Sugarcube, I think he could use some guy friends.", she gave him a grateful smile.

Soon after Phoenix and Big Macintosh made their way towards the market place, the red head tried to strike up a conversation but Big Mac did not say much other than "Eeyup" and "Eynope.".

"Your not much of a talker are you?", Phoenix noted, which got replied with the standerd, "Eeyup.". The red head rolled his eyes as he placed his arms behind the back of his head, "That's okay I guess. That means I can talk for both of us." he said grinning at his large companion... No response. "You know...", Phoenix continued, determent to get an reaction out of him, "Your sister has a nice ass. It looks like a big round apple, I totally wanna have a bite out of her fruit... Woah!" he was suddenly punched to the ground. He quickly rolled on his back to see a angry Big Macintosh standing over him.

"You stay away from my sister!", he ordered giving him an angry glare, his voice sounding actually threatening. But all it made Phoenix do was burst out in laughter. Big Macintosh quickly took a few steps back, thinking Phoenix might have gone insane. the red head stood up, laughing all the while, "Your just the kind of guy I thought you were." he said as he dusted himself off, "You don't let anyone say shit about your family, I can respect that.", patting Big Macintosh on the back. Phoenix resumed walking, but Big Mac was dumbfound by that this guy could so easily push his buttons.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Canterlot castle, Skywalker, Celestia and Cadance were sitting in the garden waiting for Skywalker's chosen to arrive. "Are you really sure? I would gladly..." Celestia started but was cut short by the arrival of Rainbow Dash. "So... Why did you need my assistance?", Rainbow asked, looking over at the group as Celestia explained the situation to her. "I see...", the rainbow haired girl said, giving a confidante smile, "I'll do anything for my buddy. So how are we gonna enter his... Saria Of The Oul?"

"It's Aria Of The Soul and I will use my Alicorn magic to link your mind to his." Cadance answered, "You may be wondering why I specifically have to do this, well. Mental blocks are caused by extreme traumatizing emotions. As I am the princess of love, I am the most qualified to preform the spell. A high level unicorn or even any other Alicorn can also enter someones mind, but they need to ask permission first." she explained as Skywalker chuckled. "So we're going by vampire rules now?" he asked gaining an angry look from Cadance, "Just trying to light the mood."

"I will take the role as navigator, I will try to guide you as much as possible, Rainbow Dash." Celestia said as Cadance instructed them to sit across from each other, before preparing the ritual. "But it must be you who will break the seal." Celestia added.

Cadance horn starts to glow, "Thank you for doing this for me, Dashie." Skywalker said, gaining a nod from Rainbow. "Of course, I will never let any of my friends down." They both gave each other one last look in the eyes, Skywalker's amber colored in her cerise once's, as a bright flash of pink enveloped them.

* * *

Rainbow felt as if she took a dive in the large ocean. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was floating towards a glass pillar, on the stained glass floor, she saw the image of a sleeping Skywalker. As she landed she quickly went to the large stone door. But before she could enter, a voice spoke up, "Hey listen! Hey listen!", quickly tuning around to the source of the sound, she saw that it came from a small yellow glowing orb with butterfly wings flying around her towards her. "It seems you have arrived safetly. Good.", the voice of Celestia came from the fairy.

"Princess, is that you?", Rainbow asked as the fairy flew around her. "Yes, this is the form I will take as your guide. Now on to the task at hand.", Fairy Celestia said, floating towards the door. "When your ready, place your hand on the door and we shall begin." The rainbow haired girl nodded, confidently walking towards the door. "Once the memory starts to play, look for something like a glowing orb." the fairy instructed. Rainbow once again nodded as she touched the door, the black bolts of lightning disappeared and a bright light appeared from the creeks, blinding her.

As the light died down, Rainbow felt herself being pulled along with a black blur. On closer inspection, it seemed Skywalker was running at Mach-1 speed through a large city. There was something about this version of Skywalker, aside from that he seemed 13 years old. At that age, his amber eyes seem to glowing faintly, something they didn't do anymore in his 16 year old self.

He jumped, leaped and flipped over any obstacle in his way, while not losing any speed. "Damn it! Damn it! Run faster!", Skywalker shouted to himself as another voice spoke to him. "Hurry up, little hero. If you don't they will all die!", the voice threaten him. Skywalker groaned in anger, _"You don't have to remind me..."_ as he made one giant leap onto a large building before running up its length.

Arriving at the top of the thirteen store building, Rainbow could see six people dangling over the edge from ropes. Using his blinding speed to quickly got them down before jumping off the building, he landed with a shoulder roll and continued his run towards another location. "Why would he still be running? They are all saved...", Rainbow muttered to herself, but soon she could see the reason.

On top of a even larger building, another person was dangling over the edge by a rope. Skywalker increased his speed but a loud bang was heard and the person plummet to the ground. "CLAIRE NO!", Skywalker shouted as he rushed to the place she should have landed, _"Even with all this power... I'm still powerless..."_ , as he arrived picking the body of a girl his age with long golden blond hair and cradling it. She opened her green eyes just for another moment. "Ja-Jason..." the girl named Claire said with a weak voice, giving him a faint smile.

"Don't talk." Skywalker said, he tried to remain calm but his voice was betraying his panic as he stroked the side of her face. "I'll get you to a hospital... I...", he started but Claire shushed him. "No... It's too late...", trying to reassure him.

"Please... Don't leave me..." Skywalker begged, his usual calm and control voice began to crack, even Rainbow had to shed a tear, she had never seen Skywalker so desperate. "I'm so proud of you...", Claire continued weakly, placing her hand softly on his face, "You use your powers to help people, despise what they will think of you... I'll love you, Jason Skywalker. Until the end of time..." with that she closed her eyes, never to open them again. Skywalker cradles his girlfriends body and cries softly before suddenly his eyes led up, his pupils and iris gone, replaced by a all glowing light, a blue flame like aura surrounding his body. He let out a roar of rage, his power so great the windows in the nearby building shattered to pieces, lantern poles bending over as if a invisible hand was snapping them.

And so the memory melted away, leaving Rainbow standing in a white void. In the middle a small black orb floated, black and purple sparks sprang from it at regular intervals. "That's it Rainbow Dash, destroy that orb.", the voice of Celestia said, even her voice seemed distressed. Whipping the tear from her face, Rainbow nodded, she took a hold of the orb, the object that caused her friend so much harm, and as hard as she could, slammed it into the white ground, shattering it into a thousand little pieces.

* * *

Rainbow felt herself being pulled back into her body, feeling similar as if falling into a chair. "A-And? Did it work?" Rainbow asked, feeling as if she stomach would send her lunch back at any moment. "I believe it did.", Cadance said looking towards Skywalker. Rainbow let out a worried gasp, streams of tears were running from his all compassing blue eyes, though they soon turned back to their normal amber ones just as he fell forward. Celestia reacted first, ignoring her own tears as she pulled him into a hug. Much to her surprise, Skywalker hugged her back, as his tears dropped onto her white robes.

As he cried softly, Celestia placed her wings around him. Skywalker had no memory of ever being hugged like this, as though by a mother.

* * *

 **There you go another chapter, hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Plan C For Chaos

**Greetings to you all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are all going to enjoy this as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy you found it funny.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

After buying everything they needed for Applejack, Big Mac and Phoenix, well Phoenix actually, decided to take a short break at the guys house, "So, what are you having?", Phoenix asked Big Macintosh, looking into the fridge for something to drink. "I'll just have some water." Big Mac answered, but Phoenix straight up ignored him and threw him a can of soda. The apple farmer caught it, letting out a slight groan. "You know, Big Red? For the next Halloween... I mean Nightmare Night you should go as Rorschach.", Phoenix said. The taller young man looked confused for a moment, "Then we can be Rorschach and Deadpool.", the red head exclaimed stomping his foot on a table and pointing at Big Mac, "I tried talking Moody into it, but he always want to go as Batman, and Jason always has dips on Superman... Though if I used the Poison Joke, I could pass as Wonder Woman or Catwoman..."

"I have noticed something, ya have a nickname for everyone." Big Mac said, opening the can. "That's true. Big Red.", the red head answered with a smile, as he open his own can of apple cider. "But everyone just calls ya Kyle Phoenix. That's hardly fair.", Big Mac continued as he took a sip from his drink. Phoenix took a moment to think about a response, taking a few more sips, "Well, I'm telling the story.", the red head said, shrugging his shoulders. Big Mac was silent for a moment, realizing what he just heard, "What?".

Phoenix eyes widen for a few seconds, "Nothing." he said quickly as they hear the front door opening. Turning they saw a drunken McGrath stumbling into the door, trying to ascend the stairs. "Moody!", Phoenix said cheerful, but before he could say anything else McGrath interrupted him. "Not now.", he said before continuing to head upstairs.

McGrath started to walk around his room, trying to calm his sorrow. The brunette stopped in front of a the mirror hanging from the wall, his own emerald eyes looking back at him. _"You're a fool, McGrath.",_ his reflection spoke up with a mocking tone, _"Who could ever love a weapon like you?"._

"That's not true...", McGrath said weakly before his reflection burst out in a mocking laughter, as if it had been reminded of a funny joke. _"You're the one who's lying to yourself! You don't wanna accept the truth!"_ the reflection taunted, _"Deep down, you are afraid to love someone, you know once they leave you, your life will have to go back to the way it was before. Life is like that. Whenever you reach too high, life smacks you down!",_ it laughed at McGrath pained expression, before he raised his fist and shattered the glass.

 _"You'll never learn. Such a pity."_ , the reflection said, as McGrath dropped on his bed. Looking down at his left fist, he saw pieces of glass sticking out of it, dark red blood dripping on the floor as he didn't feel anything. "I hate you... and..." McGrath muttered to himself, a tear dripping from his left eye, "And I hate myself the most... for not having the strength to stand up to you..."

* * *

Meanwhile over at Canterlot Castle, Cadance had other business to attend to, so she took her leave. Celestia meanwhile was giving Skywalker a check up, seeing if the mental block removal had any negative side effects, while Rainbow looked worried at her friend. "Hmm...", Celestia said, writing down her results, Skywalker was a little nervous about the results, fearing that it might not have worked or somehow made it even worse, but his nerves were calmed a little by the arrival of another princesses.

"Sister are you done yet?...", Luna started before realizing who was with her sister, "Oh, Jason! What happened?" she sounded worried, as she walked to his side and started to check him for any damage. "Easy there Luna.", he responded weakly, he felt himself left drained after the mental block was removed, "I just had a mental block removed, nothing to..."

Luna looked shocked at this, "THOU DID WHAT!?" she shouted in her royal Canterlot, startling both Skywalker, Rainbow and Celestia. "Does thou not know how dangerous that can be? Thou could have seriously brought harm to thein gray noggin!", Luna scolded him, still a worried tone to her voice. "Not much to damage up there." Skywalker said deadpan, tapping the side of his head with his index finger. This made Celestia chuckle but her sister gave him a scolding look.

Skywalker tried to got up from his seat, but immediately his legs gave in and he dropped to the floor, but before he could hit it though, Luna quickly caught him. "Jason, you don't look so good.", Rainbow noted but there was no response from her friend.

Celestia placed a hand on his forehead, a frown appearing on her face. "We best get him to his bed.", she said as her horn glowed, and in a blink of an eye, Skywalker, Rainbow, Celestia and Luna were teleported to his room. Using her magic, the princess of the sun removed his shoes, shocks and upper body clothing before laying him down in his bed and pulling his blue blanket up to his chin.

Luna and Rainbow gave her a questioningly look, both not knowing what's going on. "By removing his mental block after having it for more than 3 years, his body is trying to accommodate his new increase in power.", she explained as the other two girls looked worriedly at Skywalker. "How long will this take, sister?" Luna asked as Celestia shook her head. "That I do not know, it can be a few hours to days or even months. For now its best to let him rest." she said, giving Skywalker's sleeping form one last look before she turns to Rainbow, "I have a favor to ask of you Rainbow Dash. I need you to keep an eye on Jason for a while. He should not be in any life danger, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone look over him while he recovers."

The rainbow haired girl nodded, making Celestia smiled just as her horn glowed brightly as another bright flash teleported her and her sister back to the castle. "Don't worry Jason, I will be back." Rainbow said as she gave her friend one last look before heading out of the room to retrieve a bottle of water from the kitchen, knowing he would be thirsty after he woke up.

It was now night time, and after coming back Rainbow had not left Skywalker's side as she looked over his sleeping form. She was slightly startled as he let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes, taking in that he was now back in his room, "Good evening, sleepyhead." she said giving him a smile. He tried to say something but all that came out of his throat was dry groans. Rainbow gave a chuckle handing him a bottle of water, he gratefully accepted as he drank all of the contend in one go. "Thank's Dashie.", he said placing the now empty bottle on the night stand.

"Actually, I have something else for you.", she said as she took a seat on his bed. Taking out a small box from the pocket of her sweater, she looked at his questioning look before answering, "I was originally going to give you this for Hearts and H... Uhm... For a special holiday.", she gained a small blush before continuing, "But seeing as you were such a big boy, your getting it early." placing the small box in his lap.

Picking it up, he open it under the hopeful gaze of Rainbow, inside the box he found a necklace, as the end there was a lightning bolt charm in his favorite color, blue. Skywalker smiled at this, "Thanks, Dashie." his voice still a little raspy, "I really like this.", to Rainbow's embarrassment, he pulled her into a hug as a thank you.

"Okay, relax.", Rainbow said patting him on the back, "It's not like I like you or anything.", she was secretly blushing, taking in the scent of his hair, it smelled just like cotton candy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Morgenstern's Throne Room, the man himself was sitting on his throne, studying books, maps, scrolls and other things as he made them float in front of him. He didn't look up until another cloaked figure appeared from dark purple smoke, who bowed before him. "I was beginning to worry that you had lost your way.", Morgenstern said making the books, scrolls and maps disappear in a dark blue light, turning his attention to the new comer, he gestured for the newcomer to rise, "You bring news I trust."

"We have found evidence that what we're looking might be in the Canterlot Throne room. My Lord, I'd like to volunteer for this task...", the cloaked figure said but his master raised his hand silencing him. "As inspiring as I find your initiative, I will take care of this matter personally.", Morgenstern said, disappearing into dark blue smoke.

Morgenstern appeared at the Canterlot Garden. As he made his way towards the Statue Garden, he stopped for a few moments, he could sense that recently some very strange and powerful magic was preformed. Continuing his way, he came across a magi guard. "Who's there?" the guard ordered to know, his horn glowing, ready for battle. Morgenstern simply walked past him, he gave a simple wave with his hand and the guard starts to twitch. "The moon...", the guard suddenly muttered, as his body calmed and he turned looking up at the sky, "Yes, yes, the moon! I have to catch the moon! I must hold her, I must hold her in my arms... I must tell her how much I adore her glow, her glow! The moon!", the guard runs away, trying to catch the moon.

Morgenstern entered the statue garden, all of the statues were of Terra's, Magi's and Seraph's stuck in various expressions of terror. Suddenly there was laughter coming from one of the statues. Morgenstern stride in the direction of the laughter, until he found himself in front of a huge statue. The statue depicted a man in a miss matched suit. It's expression was not of terror, but of joy surprisingly enough. "Oh my, a visitor!", the statue said, rather happily.

"Discord, spirit of disharmony and chaos, am I correct?", Morgenstern said, studying the the statue. "That's the name! Do not wear it out." the statue responded, "And what do you call yourself, tall, dark and handsome?", if he could he would have giving the visitor a curious look.

"You may call me Morgenstern, and I came with a proposition for you.", he introduced himself, this got Discord's attention, what could he possibly offer him, "It must be dreadful being a statue. So how about I set you free?", now he really had Discord's attention. "And what oh dark messiah, would you want in return in exchange for setting me free?" the statue of Discord questioned as Morgenstern's left hand began to glow, with a blast of dark energy, the stone keeping Discord in place was blasted off him, freeing him.

"All I want is for you to do what you do best.", Morgenstern said walking up to Discord, "I want you to turn their little World upside down.", under his hood, his blue eyes flared up. Discord gave a mischievous grin as he gave a salute, "Yes, my dark king!", the spirit of chaos, dripping with utter glee. Morgenstern turned his back to him, "Just relax with the dark king, okay?", the Dark Messiah said before disappearing into smoke.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you like it. It's a little short but I the next chapter is going to be a big one. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Versus Chaos

**Greetings one and all, and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked it.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Haha and then what?", Rainbow asked still sitting on Skywalker's bed, she had spend the entire night with him, the of them just talking. "Then I accidentally threw Phoenix into a wall. We all thought he had a few broken bones but he just got up and said 'That was amazing!'.", he continued, they both burst out in laughter as a weird sound came from Skywalker's pocket.

Rainbow looked at him curiously as he took his phone out of his pocket. "What is that?", Rainbow asked, her friend raising an eyebrow at her question. "This is my phone, you must have see me use it a few times.", he simply answered. Rainbow shook her head and started to explain, "I have seen it a few times, but what does it do?".

"You can do a lot of things on a phone." Skywalker explained as he showed each application off, "Gaming, watching video, surf on the internet, listen to music." Rainbow chuckled at that last thing, "You seriously want me to believe that that little plastic thing can make music?" she said obviously not believing him. "Listen for yourself." Skywalker said as he put ear plugs in Rainbow's ears. He hit play and to Rainbow's shock, a guitar started to play, just as she was starting to get into the music the lyric's kicked in.

 _"You see me soaring through the sky, I see you below as you walk on by, I could clear the sky in 10 second flat, How about that?"_ , a male voice sang.

When the song finished, Rainbow pulled out the earplugs and smiled, "Alright, I believe you now.", she said gaining a smirk from Skywalker, "Were can I buy something like that?". He shrug his shoulders before saying, "I don't think you'll find one in Equestria anytime soon... Wait, you can have mine." he said, handing her his phone.

"W-What? Why are you giving it to me?" she said, blushing because a boy had given her a gift. "Well you gave me that awesome necklace, so I'm giving you this in return." he explained, as Rainbow studied the phone in her hands. "Thanks Jason." Rainbow said, looking away from him trying to hide her blush, "Now, you get some sleep. You're still not recovering..." she couldn't finish the sentence as a commotion was heard down stairs.

* * *

"Guys! Something is wrong with the water!" Phoenix said, as the rest of the guys walked in the kitchen, the red head was holding a glass full of brown water. "I hope it's chocolate milk..." Griffifth said and Phoenix took a sip, much to the disgust of the rest. "Holy crap, it is chocolate milk!", the red head exclaimed. "Uhm, guys..." Sutakira said as he looked out the window, seeing all sort of strange things are happening, clouds made of cotton candy, bunnies with stretched legs hopping past, "Is the world ending or something?", just as a bright yellow light filled the room.

As the light shimmered down, four of the five guys and the six girls were standing in a bright hall, the stained glass was nicely decorated, as if it was telling a story. "Will someone please explain what is going on?" Sutakira asked, moments after those words left his mouth, Celestia appeared, a concern look on her face. "Princess Celestia!", Twilight was the first to speak up, as they walked up to the princess. "Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? And?..." she started. "What's happening out there?" Griffifth asked bluntly.

"I've called you here for a matter of great importance." Celestia started, making Griffifth roll his eyes, "It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Discord." she explained, the gang gaining a worried look them self. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony." the princess continued to explain, but Griffifth interrupted her, "So he's a dick?" he asked dryly.

Celestia shook her head, trying to compose herself before pointing to one of the windows. On said window, a battle was depicted between a strange creature, which the gang assumed to be Discord, and a Seraph, a Terra, a Magi, two Alicorn's, which they assumed were the younger versions of Celestia and Luna, and a human, all wearing ancient looking armor and a cape.

"Before we had the kingdom of Equestria, the lands were ruled by separate republic's, the leaders of said republic's formed the Council, to rule fairly over the land. Humans, Magi, Terra's, Seraph's, dragons, everybody lived side by side in peace, until he came. Discord and his army of ever growing Corrupted waged a war on the Council, intend to conquer the land and rule it in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. After discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, after a long and bloody battle, were we lost many friends and... loved ones, we turning him to stone." she told them as they looked on in awe.

"I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been weakening, and it seems it has been broken.", the princess continued, she tried to think what could have been so powerful, "I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos." she finished as a held out a box. "I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these." she opened the box, everybody was stunned and shocked as the box is empty. "The Elements! They're gone!" Twilight exclaimed as Griffifth rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, no shit smart guy. Would it make more sense if they were invisible?"

Suddenly, a loud laughter is heard form the walls, as if it had been sleeping in there for years. "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?", a voice spoke up, Celestia instantly knew who it was. "Discord... Show yourself!" she commanded. A bright flash came from one of the windows and the Discord depicted on it started to move, as if alive.

"Did you miss me, Tia? I missed you." Discord said with a menacing grin, "It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn people into stone. So how is your little sister... Oh wait, a better question would be how are Tafeile, Rire, Arlighet and Cae..." he started but Celestia cut him off before he could say the last name. "Don't you dare to speak their names!" she said, anger in her voice apparent, even Twilight had never heard her mentor speak in that tone, "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony!?"

Discord laughed her off, "Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." he said, for the first time overlooking the group gathered before him, "Oh my Dark Messiah! You ten are the new W.O.H.? Man, did they pick a bunch of rag tag bunch of misfits this time. None of you look like you're half the hero the others were!" Discord complained, obviously he was not impressed by the heroes. "We'll fix that soon."

"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia commanded, gaining a yawn from Discord. "Oh, so boring, Tia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." he told them as he disappeared in a bright flash, laughing all the while.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked confused, as the others started to think. Twilight muttered to herself, "Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!" she declared, but Sutakira shook his head. "When have we been to the palace labyrinth?" Sutakira pointed out. "Well I was there with this pretty guard woman a few weeks ago...", Phoenix started.

"We began at Ponyville, so that is were the Elements must be.", Sutakira explained. The rest thought about this for a moment, "Yeah, that makes way more sense.", Twilight said as the group headed out of the room. "Good luck, my little heroes. The fate of Equestria is in your hands.", Celestia thought, turning her gaze to the stained window.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away. Skywalker woke up, he found himself laying down on a glass stained floor, his surroundings covered by complete, darkness. "Were am I now?", he asked the moment he said those words his surrounding shattered like a mirror, suddenly he found himself standing in an open field. Loud screams were heard all around him, on closer inspection he saw people, Terra's, Magi's, Seraph's and humans alike being attack by the same black creatures the cloaked woman had send on him and his friends just before arriving in Equestria.

A young woman carrying a child, tried to flee from the creatures, but she tripped, falling to the ground, making her an easy prey for the monster. It lounged at her, Skywalker tried to jump in front of her but before he could react a blur of white slashed the creature in half, making both sides disappear in black goo.

The woman looked up at her savior, who was a knight in bright white armor, a black cape spread from his back. The knight wielded a zweihander in one hand, the blade looked like a giant crystalline structure with a blue hue covering the blade, the handguard looked like golden wings. "It's not save here, get to the castle quick!", the knight commanded, one thing Skywalker noted that his armor kinda made him look like a medieval version of Darth Vader. The woman bowed her head in gratitude before picking up the child and ran off in the forest.

"Saving another damsel, art thou not?" a voice asked. It belonged to a Alicorn in a white dress and pink manes, who landed next to him. A chuckle was heard from under his helmet, "What art thou doing here, beloved? I thought thou would stay with the refugees." the knight asked, taking off his helmet. "We just couldn't let thou go, my love." the Alicorn said, turning her gaze to the ground, "We've already lost so much, we couldn't bare to lose thou too.", the knight placed his gloved hand on her face, lifting it up before placing his lips on her face. "Be strong for me my love, I will be with thou soon." the knight said placing his helmet back his head. The Alicorn gave it one last thought, before listening to the knight's wishes.

Before more could be said, a loud laughter could be heard, "Go! I will try to hold him off.", the knight said, "I beg of you, I could not bare to lose thou." The alicorn nodded before teleporting away in a bright flash. Not a moment later, Discord appeared before the knight, accompanied by an army of those black creatures.

"Oh, my stomach!" Discord laughed, before gesturing at the creatures, "Caelum, you've got to see what I just did. It's priceless!" the knight didn't say anything, but calmly took his fighting stance, raising his weapon to strike. "Come now, Caelumaruku. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, you lost."

"Thou hasn't won yet, Discord." he said, pointing his sword to were the man's heart would be. "Please.", the spirit said in disbelieve, "All your friends are dead... or worse." The knight shook his head, trying to keep his cool, "Listen thou freak of nature. The first mistake thou made is messing with my comrades! Their physical form might be gone, but they are still right here." placing a hand on his left chest, "So listen real good Discord. Tia and Lulu might wanted to seal thou in stone, but I'm not as forgiving. Mark my words, I will kill thou!" he declared as he takes his battle pose.

"Sounds like a empty threat." Discord responded, sounding bored. "No, it's not." the knight said, "It's a promise." he shouted as he charged at Discord as the black creatures jumped to defend their master. _"I'm sorry, Celestia... I might not make it back as soon as I promised."_ the knight thought as the memory dissolved.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Skywalker thought as he found himself standing back on the glass pillar. His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a very tall woman with a tanned skin, glowing golden hair and pale magenta colored eyes, but they also faintly glowed. Her body was dressed in a clean white dress that reached over her feet, dragging a little along the floor. She also had a single horn on her head and beautiful large white wings on her back.

"Thou art the one.", the woman said gaining a puzzling look from Skywalker, "You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Jason Skywalker. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders.", she said as his horns glowed in a brilliant light, and with a bright flash, Skywalker was back in his bed.

Sitting straight up, he noticed a silver bracelet on his wrist, a gem in the shape of a strange heart on it. Looking closer it looked like one of the Elements Of Harmony the guys wielded. A sudden burst of pain erupted in his chest, closing his eyes he saw his friends defeated in front of the same being he just saw in that strange dream.

"Never... Again." Skywalker said, standing up, pulling his shirt over his head and putting on his hoody, but instead of zipping it up, he let it open, the tailcoats of it flared out behind him. He made his way towards the cliff overlooking Ponyville. Taking a few deep breaths, he closes his eyes while crouching down. He places his fist on the ground, as the old conversation replays in his head.

 _Thanks to the yellow sun, your cells will drink in its radiation, strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. You will grow stronger there than I ever could imagine. The only way to know how strong you can become is to keep testing your limits._

Thanks to the building up energy, small rocks and some dirt starts to float off the ground. Opening his eyes, they had returned to faintly glow, Skywalker blasts off into the air, a trail of dust raising from the ground. He kept gaining altitude, this time he knew he wouldn't crash, as he made his way towards the center of Ponyville.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the abandoned Canterlot throne room, Morgenstern is studying the the stained window behind the throne. "I see...", he said to himself, "The answer can be found at the Crystal Empire." his train of thought was interrupted as the door opened and a voice shouted. "What are you doing here?", turning around he saw Celestia standing there.

"This is really beneath me," Morgenstern said before he attacked with a stream of red lightning from his fingers, which Celestia barley counters with a cord of yellow magic of her own. Both powers collide in midair producing a heating dripping magma effect. Both fighters attempts several times to over power the other, but Morgenstern slashes his hand to break the connection and with his right hand, quickly attacks with a continuous torrent of black fire towards Celestia, but she holds it back with an exceedingly powerful shield. In a second attack, Morgenstern gathers the black flames into a ball of incandescent light, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of dark energy knocks over Celestia and causes all the windows to shatter. Before Celestia could recover from the blast, Morgenstern disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, Discord has been kicking the ass of the Harmonic Heroes. Expecting that they wouldn't fall for his Labyrinth trick, he placed a magic barrier around the Golden Oak Library, the heroes fought bravely and with everything they had, but without the Elements, they could hardly scratch the spirit of disharmony.

"Without your precious Element's, I am victorious!" Discord laughed as the heroes looked down, thinking that any hope for the heroes was lost. Twilight shook her head, trying to think of a way, "Is it really hopeless?" she asked herself. "Never give up, Twilight." a voice came from above, making everybody look up. With a loud thud, Skywalker landed between his friends and Discord, who he gave a threatening glare.

"Who the devil are you?" Discord started, his eye widen as he studied the new comer, then he was shocked when he noticed Skywalker's shiny amber eyes, "C-Caelum?... No, that's not possible. Then it must be... oh Tia! You skank!", he broke out in laughter. "Ah so you must be the so called 'chosen one'. It seems Celestia has got herself a Keanu Reeves." without warning, he blast Skywalker with a sudden magic blast, sending him flying across the battlefield and slamming into a building.

"That was just to soften you up. Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing. Now it's time to meet your doom!" Discord mocked, as he prepared another attack, but a blur came out the building slamming Discord into another building. "Not as wonderful as friendship.", Skywalker said, surprising his friends with how fast he was now. This got a mocking laugh from Discord, "Oh, this again? It's always about your friends isn't it?", he chuckled.

"At least I have some!", Skywalker shouted as he retaliated with a powerful telekinetic push that sends Discord crashing through multiple buildings. He recovered quickly as he saw Skywalker advance on him, "You could never break apart our friendship.", Discord try to attack with another blast of magic, but simply evaded the attack, making the building explode behind him. "I'll tell you what I've learned since I got here. I've learned that friendship isn't always easy... But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!" he ignited his sword as Discord summoned a Magic Sword of his own, and the two engaged in intense sword combat.

Their battle raged through Ponyville, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. Soon, the fight moved into the air, by the minute, it increased in speed and ferocity, but Discord became more and more hard-pressed, as he was hampered in his movements, while Skywalker could easily fly around him. Facing serious danger, Discord decided to change tactics. Laughing, he takes the higher air, picking up some of the debris caused by the battle, Discord attempted to overpower Skywalker with an avalanche by levitating various debris but Skywalker was able to avoid being crushed by the improvised projectiles, using his own flight and enchanted reflexes to dodge, while being unable to close in.

Skywalker focused himself on an oncoming piece of wall and stopped it in the air before him. Discord's laughter died and was replaced by a frown of annoyance as he realized that he had stretched his telekinetic powers too far. Skywalker had taken control of the projectile and was hurling it right back at him, forcing Discord to fly out of the way. With this, Skywalker saw a chance to re-engage as he flew behind Discord and charged. Before Discord could strike, Skywalker rammed him into the ground, shattering it as they land. In a last ditch afford to save himself, Discord lunged himself at Skywalker placing his finger tip on the center of his forehead, trying to mind control him.

For a moment it seem to work, but a cocky grin came upon Skywalker face, his eyes glowing red as he said but one word, "BURN!", all Discord could do was scream in pain as two red energy beams hit him straight in the chest and drove him into the ground.

As the two titans fought in the skies above, the rest of the gang broke the barrier around the library and successfully retrieved the Elements Of Harmony. They slowly walked towards the crater, floating upwards they saw a grinning Skywalker as in the middle of the crater Discord lay defeated, to everybody's awe.

Discord groaned as a dark shadow shadow loomed over him. A cloud of dark red smoke gathered around Discord before taking the form of a women in a black cloak who was making the clapping sound. "My my, what a show!" she said, placing her hands on her hoods removing it. Long red hair flowed over her shoulder, her purple eyes glared at Discord before turning to the group, she had a smile on her face that just screamed 'I'm better than you'.

"Hey, aren't you the one lady who had that orb that exploded and teleported us here?", Phoenix asked and the red headed female giggled. "Too clever, you may call me Mizuki." she said, grinning at them, "So are you boys enjoying your stay at Equestria?". Placing her hands on her hips, she looked over at Discord. "Ah you poor thing. Did the big bag Draconequus got his little behind kicked?" she cooed him, the mocking sarcasm made it obvious that she wasn't feeling sorry for him at all, "But do now worry! Mizuki is going to make it all better!" she took something out of her pocket and showed it proudly.

The guys instantly recognized what is was, Mizuki noticed their look, giving them a grin, "Yes, this is a similar orb that brought you here." she said placing the orb on Discord's chest, "Its amazing what you can do with hard Mundus Light. Things. Like. This!" she phased the orb into Discords chest. Discord's eyes turned back into his head as his body started to twist sickeningly, a bright light surrounded his body becoming bigger and bigger.

"Now as Dis over there is taking his monster form, let me explain the rules." Mizuki said happily, "That orb is your only way home. If you defeat Discord, you can go home but you'll probably never see each other again! But on the other hand, you can also allow him to rampage and stay in this World, we'll before Dis destroy's all of Equestria... Now, be good kids and go play hero, ta-ta!" she waved as she disappeared in dark red smoke.

 _"Why did she seem familiar?"_ , Phoenix thought just as the bright light around Discord's body faded, he was now some weird combination of all sorts of creature and large enough to be towering over the buildings in Ponyville, his normal yellow eyes were now all blue, no pupils as to speak off. "Did Discord just turned into a Kaiju!?" Pinkie shouted in disbelieve, as the giant monster started to fire laser beams from it mouth. "I am your god now! Bring me your virgins! Kneel before your master!" Kaiju Discord shouted, his voice boomed from Ponyville all the way to Canterlot.

Twilight dropped to the floor, "How are we supposed to defeat him now?", she looked down to the ground, "It's useless. We can't defeat him." Skywalker took a hold of her shoulder, making her look up at him, "Snap out of it! You girls helped us out, now its our turn." he said to her, the determination in his eyes somehow encouraging her, "We will find a way." with those words, his new bracelet started to shine. "Oooh, what is that shiny thing." Rarity asked, as Skywalker rolled up his sleeve.

The light shine more brightly as a voice spoke to them, "Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic... Together they form Unity." the voice coming from the bracelet said, as the color of Skywalker's clothes shattered, replacing it with silver and black, heart like symbols appeared on his jeans, similar to the symbol on the bracelet. Skywalker's hair and clothes slowly flow as if he is being held by the wind.

"Will thou take on this quest? I must warn you. Even with the power of Unity, your chances for victory are slim. It would take a miracle.", Skywalker looked between his friends and the Kaiju Discord, who was creating havoc as they spoke. "Weird bracelet thing. Miracles are our specialty.", Skywalker said extending his new found power to lift up his friend and creating shields around them. "Let's get ready to do this!" he said as the others agreed, "We'll show that creep the real power of team work!" they all shouted as the flew up, each having a different color of the rainbow.

Kaiju Discord looked up as he saw the Harmonic Heroes flying up to him, not hesitating he blasted an energy beam at them, forcing them to separate. "A quick question." the voice of Applejack said, the Unity bracelet allowed them to communicate as if they were right next to each other, "How are we going to bring that thing down?" Sutakira made a fist of hard light, it was tree times bigger than usual, thanks to Unity, their already amazing abilities were amplified.

"Punching him real hard?", Rainbow answered as she dodged another, as she retaliated with a swift kick. Studying Kaiju Discord, Sutakira noticed a small pulsing spot on Discord's chest where Mizuki had place the Mundus Light, "Just give up! This world is mine!" it shouted as it fired of another energy blast, all of them dodge, instead it hit a mountain below them, whipping it from the face of Equestria. "Holy crap he just blew up a mountain!" Phoenix shouted as he fired a torrent of fire at the Kaiju. "How about we aim for that spot on his chest?", Sutakira pointed out. "Gang! At my command, aim for that pulsing spot on his chest with everything you got!" Skywalker commanded as they all charged up, just Discord took aim at them firing a consecutive energy beam at them, crashing into their charge attack. They started a mid-air struggle but eventually, the Harmonic Heroes won out breaking through and blasting the Mundus Light right out of him, shattering it to pieces.

As for Discord himself, he shrink down to his original size and form, before turning back into a stone statue. All of Equestria cheered at the victory, but the victory was short lived as the shattered Mundus Light pieces exploded opening a similar portal that got the guys there in the first place.

The group quickly landed on the ground, trying to find cover, but the vacuum was almost too great for even two of their fliers to handle, even with the power up they received. But unfortunately, a strong wind blasted Twilight off her feet, pulling her towards the portal. "Twilight!" the friends shouted, without even thinking, Skywalker flew after her, disappearing into the portal along side her.

* * *

Inside all the colors of the rainbow swirled, Skywalker quickly caught up to her, pulling her body close to him as he tried to fly her to the exit back to Equestria. He tried to fly as fast as he could but the pull from the other side was too great, either one of them would made it back to Equestria or neither. It was then that Skywalker made his chose. "Jason! Let me go, save yourself!" she said as Skywalker's grip on her indeed loosen. Without saying anything further, he transferred his Unity energy to Twilight, returning his clothes to their normal color in the process. She herself gained a silver aura which begins pulling her to the exit. With a flash, Twilight exited the worm hole, making him known she was save.

"We may never meet again.", Skywalker said to himself as he was sucked further in, "But we will never forget each other." he closed his eyes as the portal exploded closing itself Equestria.

 _A new day brings new adventure._

 _But for now... Rest easy heroes._

 _A storm is coming, and there is no escape._

Arc I: Origins: Completed...

* * *

 **And that is another chapter, hope you liked. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we head into Arc II: Next Chance To Move On.**


	14. Chapter 14: Knight Of The Wind

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: They probably did. What makes you think this was the time Jason left?**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

There was nothing but silence and white in the strange void Skywalker found himself floating through. He had no idea how long he had been stuck there, it could have been a few minutes, or maybe he had been floating here for years, time felt kinda strange in this place.

"Oh my, what are you doing here?" a voice asked, suddenly breaking the silence turning his head in the direction of the sound, he saw a very familiar woman. "Hey... Your the one who gave Unity.", Skywalker said softly. The woman told him he was correct as she studied him intensely with those magenta colored eyes of her, "My you do take after him." she said with a smile, as if she was looking at her favorite grandchild.

"My name is Aether, I am delighted to make your acquaintance Jason Skywalker", the woman now named Aether answered, giving him a soft smile. "How did you...", but she cut him off. "I have my ways. Now, it's time for some exposition for you. It seems you have an intriguing destiny, you are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so.", she told him, and the young man gave her a curious look, knowing she would want something in return for her help.

As if she was reading his thought, she answered, "I only ask one thing in return... that you assume responsibility for the choices you make.", as strange as the condition was, Skywalker nodded. She gave him a grandmotherly smile, "Good. When you use your ability, you channel your inner strength. Your ability evolves as you develop your emotional ties with others. The stronger your bonds, the more powerful your Abilities." she said as a small portal opened, "Please remember that. Now, then... Time marches on in your world. Equestria is currently under control of someone from your past who has done you great harm. Upon your return, it will be your task to liberate Equestria and assume your destiny." she said as her horn glowed, a bright light enveloped Skywalker.

His damaged clothes, which had grown too small for him now, were replaced by black jeans, two belts hang around it, one holding up the jeans and one hanging loosely over his hip, giving it a punk look. On his upper body, his damaged hoodie was replaced by a black jacked, the tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front, under it was a blue polo shirt and on his chest, he could feel Rainbow's necklace.

"Destiny or not, I would never let Equestria be in danger. I might be born on a different planet, but I see Equestria as my home now, I am it's adopted son." he stated, studying his new clothes, Aether smiled as her horn glowed once more, a sweet ass sports motorcycle. "One last gift." she said, giving him a motherly smile once again as he mounted the bike, "For all the birthdays we misted. If you ever need to travel between Worlds, for now this will be the easiest way to do it. Once you liberated Equestria, we will work on traveling between World without it." she explained as Skywalker nodded.

He suddenly thought of something, "Wait! What happened to my friends?" he asked worriedly. Aether gave him a kind smile before she answered, "They are safe, after you liberate Equestria. After your battle with Discord, Celestia figured out that the Elements Of Harmony could be used to create a portal back to your Earth. But do not fret, they will join you again soon. But I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Until we meet again, farewell." as a bright light blinded Skywalker.

* * *

Arc II: Next Chance To Move On

As the light died down, Skywalker found himself in at Ponyville's Main Square, a bright smile appeared on his face. As happy as he was to be back, he soon noticed a certain familiar girl with pink curly hair standing near the fountain. _"This should be fun."_ he thought as she sneaked up on her, getting as close as possible, he shouted from the top of his lounges, "HI PINKIE PIE!".

Pinkie turned around and her eyes winded in shock as she quickly ran away. All the terrified citizens running away from him as fast as possible. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see something fly at him at an alarming speed, quickly jumping out of the way, he saw another familiar girl as he landed on the roof as the girl glared at him.

"Who are you! What's your name!?" Rainbow Dash commanded, obviously not remembering him. "My name?", Skywalker said, a little shocked at his friends reaction, "I'm Skywalker, Jason Skywalker!" he declared. Jumping off the roof he grinded down a cable while Rainbow flew towards him, they both jump in the air at the same time and cross each other before the sun.

Landing on the ground, Rainbow took the initiative, she attack with some swift kicks but none connected as Skywalker used his enchanted reflexes to side step them. Getting frustrated Rainbow charged at him again, but he used his super breath to knock her to the ground. "Stay down." Skywalker warned as he turned to leave, but suddenly he found himself unable to move, looking around he saw that he was held in place by some dark purple aura. To his side, she saw that Twilight was casting a spell.

With some difficulty he managed to raise his hand, throwing a telekinetic push at Twilight throwing her against the ground and breaking her concentration. Regaining control of his body, Skywalker saw that he was surrounded by the guard forces. But before they could lay a finger on him, Skywalker took to the sky and with a sonic boom made his escape.

A little while later, Skywalker landed on the ground in the Everfree Forest, wondering what was going on. One thing he didn't notice was that a certain pink haired animal care staring at him as he hid behind a large tree. The moment their eyes met, the moment she looked into his faintly glowing amber eyes, Fluttershy rushed forward pulling enveloping him in a hug. "J-Jason... I-I thought we lost you.", she cried in his chest. Letting out a relieved sigh, he started to stroke her hair, "It's alright, Flutters.", he said, as the girl looked up at him, he whipped away her tear with his thumb. "I can't believe your back.", Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Believe it baby. I'm back, and I'm ready for some action.", Skywalker responded, as they were interrupted by a bright light and a woman in hood and cloak walked up to them. "Thank goodness I found you. I was afraid the guards had gotten a hold of you. They have been ordered to take you in dead or alive.", the woman said, she removed her hood and she revealed herself to be the princess of the night herself.

Though Luna looked quite different from the last time he saw her. For instance, she was taller, though still shorter than Skywalker himself, who himself now stood at 185 cm, her body was more slim, having a body a super model would be jealous of and her hair had turned from its light blue to midnight blue and filled with stars and floating as if held by the wind.

"Princess..." Skywalker said, as he and Fluttershy made a bow before her. Luna chuckled as she gestured them to rise, "You don't have to be so formal all the time, I have a name you know." she said, gaining a sheepish grin from Skywalker, it was then Luna's turn to give him a hug. "Do I look like a teddy bear?", Skywalker thought, noticing a blush on the princess face.

"We have a major crisis and I believe your our only hope. Some strange human showed up six months ago, and he used Munduslight to put all of Equestria under his mind control power.", Luna explained as Skywalker nodded. "That Munduslight really does just about everything.", Skywalker muttered, "Then I need to find it and smash it into thousand or more little pieces.", ready to liberate his home.

"Wait why aren't you put under his control?", he asked, both of them told him they broke free after seeing him, and using Luna's magic they teleported to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

Thanks to the magic they entered the throne room undetected. Giving the room a quick scan, Skywalker noticed Princess Celestia, the five other element wielders and a strange cloaked man conversing. "I plead you, your highness." the man said, his voice sounding eerily familiar to Skywalker, "This Superi is a danger to all of Equestria. If one comes, a entire legion could be standing on our doorsteps."

Skywalker's eyes widen, before feeling a near uncontrollable rage filling him as he remembered where he heard that voice before, that was the voice of the man who killed Claire. "What would you have us do, Supreme Chancellor Marieke?", Celestia asked, but before Marieke could answer Skywalker revealed himself. "Now I remember you!" he shouted, as he walked towards the center of the room, his rage building up inside him. Marieke turned around, surprised by the sudden interruption, "Ah, Skywalker, Fluttershy and Princess Luna too?" this got a shock from the brainwashed group, "Luna? How could you betray me?..." Celestia said heart broken, this must be like the Nightmare Moon incident to her, Skywalker thought as the other group of friend exclaimed sad, surprised and angry, "Fluttershy!?"

Skywalker quickly got to their defense, "Neither Fluttershy nor Luna betrayed any of you, your highness. Marieke is manipulating you, all of you." he said, pointing at the Munduslight Orb behind Celestia's throne. "Don't listen to him, your highness." Marieke said, the Munduslight amplified his ability of telepathy and persuasion to even control god-level beings like Celestia. "That's just how Superi work. They plant seeds of doubt." he said, gaining a annoyed groan from Skywalker, "Please your highness, allow me to put this scum in his place."

Celestia nodded as Skywalker, drew his weapon, "Fluttershy, Luna, I want to face him on my own." he said, the tone in his voice hinted that he was after blood. The two girls nodded standing back as Marieke ignites his own weapon and jumps to Skywalker but he blocks his attack with his own sword.

Skywalker and Marieke exchanged some more quick flurries of swordplay, before Skywalker pulls him into a blade lock. Skywalker pushed Marieke back, delivering fast and heavy overhand strikes, trying to break through his defances, but he was pulled in another blade-lock, "Your crazy to think someone like you could break the bonds we have, to think you could break me." he said pressing his sword closer to Marieke.

"Au contraire." Marieke retorted, as he tried to overpower the hero, "I'm the only sane inmate of Asylum Earth. I'm not eager to hand tomorrow over to the last of a dead race or an interplanetary extremist with lightning eyes. There's only room in this Worlds for one leader, Skywalker. When I'm finished with you, I will go after Morgenstern and every last gibbon out there will know you for the menace you are. And they'll realize that Marieke is their Savior!" suddenly disengage the black lock, and he launched a quick blast of lightning at him but Skywalker easily deflects it into a wall, Marieke tries it again but it end with the same result.

Marieke called upon his rage, and blast Skywalker with a continues stream of energy, this time he had more success, the impact so great that it left smoke, obscuring the damage he has done. Thinking he had won, Marieke starts to laugh evilly, until he sees shining amber eyes pierce the smoke and Skywalker causally comes out of it, having received no damaged from the assault.

Recovering quickly from his slight panic, Marieke rips a statue from its footing and throws it at Skywalker only to have him catch it and trow it back. Marieke throws it to the side only to find Skywalker already closed the gap and forces her on her back with a powerful telekinetic blast. Raising his hand Skywalker reached out to the ceiling, ripping it apart, and lets the debris collapse on his opponent. Marieke throws it off him but he is already unable to keep on fighting at the same level as the far younger and faster opponent.

Skywalker engage him in close combat, trading a few flurry of sword play before skillfully cutting his opponents Achilles heel, forcing Marieke to falls on his knee and as Skywalker continues his brutal assault till he knocks the weapon out of Marieke's hand and reaching out again, Skywalker lifts him in the air, before slamming him into the ground, lifting him up once more, he throws him trough a wall, sending her through a statue and right in front of the throne.

Marieke mortally wounded and just seconds away from death, looks up to see Skywalker walking towards him, a look of pure rage on his face, his blade angled for the kill. "Do it... Finish me." he taunted. Skywalker doesn't immediately deactivate his lightsaber, he just spends a good five or so seconds contemplating before finally saying.

"No.", he deactivate his weapon, satisfied that he humiliated his enemy, he called the Munudslight orb to his hand, before punching it with his bare left fist, smashing it, freeing everyone from the mind control. He gave one last look at he fallen opponent before turning his back to him. "No! This isn't how its suppose to end! Get back here! Get back here and fight, Skywalker!" Marieke shouted, trying to stand up but was unable to, "I am not through with you yet!"

Skywalker didn't look back, he just kept walking as he responded, "But I am through with you. You're not worth it. You never were." and with those words, Marieke's body fell to the floor, lifeless.

Turning to his friends, Skywalker noticed how much his duel had trashed the throne room. "Sorry about the mess..." he said, scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "It's quite alright, Jason.", Celestia said, nursing a heavy headache but she had a large smile on her face, "You have proven that your a legendary warrior." making Skywalker's smile even bigger. "Me? Legendary? You've gotta be kidding, you're gonna make me blush.", he said turning his gaze towards the ground to make sure they didn't saw him blush.

"We are in debt to you once again." Celestia said as she approached him, "We may never be able to repay what you have done here, but I like to start somewhere. I declare you Champion of Equestria. From this day forward, you will be knows as Ser Jason Skywalker, Knight Of The Wind. You two will always be welcome to these lands. And shall be treated as a hero." she declared as the others gasped.

"What does, Knight of The Wind means?" he asked, unsure what to think of it. "Champion: an honor unique to Equestria." Luna explained, "Other terms of reverence suffer the stains of their holders, the lingering baggage of office and entitlement. But champion is not an appointment that can be sought. It cannot be owned or willed, and the process by which it is bestowed is not argued through policy or guile. It is earned with blood and sweat and leadership in times of great turmoil. Always worthy, as their deeds are of true importance, a champion is greeted not by debate, but by nods of reverence."

"There is the contradiction of the honor. Champion is not itself a sign of approval. He or she can be respected or feared, their coming dreaded as much as desired. All that is common is that they have an effect and lives are changed.", Celestia added before the two princesses began to speak at the same time, "Equestria now adds to the history of the title. Nightmare Moon redeemed, Discord defeated, Marieke repelled, and it remains to be seen what follows for Skywalker, the Knight Of The Wind." they both finished at the same time, gaining a shrug from Skywalker.

"Well, it sounds cool at least." he admitted as his friends hurried up to him, congratulating him and sounding amazed that he had returned. "Ser Skywalker, your left hand.", Luna said, gave him a worrying look, as she walked up to him, "Your bleeding."

A surprised Skywalker looks at his hand and sees a small wound that drips with blood, "I guess I do bleed...", he muttered, wondering what had managed to cut his skin. "But you mustn't let it get infected.", the princess of the night said as she took Skywalker's hand and put her dark blue handkerchief around the wound. "Thanks, Luna." Skywalker said with a smile, but Luna kept holding on to his hand, "Can I have my hand back now?", snapping Luna out of whatever she was thinking.

"Oh, of course." she said, turning her gaze down to the ground, her face had become so red it was nearly glowing. "Now, let's get this party started!" Skywalker declared as his friends cheered. He didn't know what lies ahead, but whatever it is, life is going to be sweet.

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter of Arc II, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Love Is In Bloom

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear you liked it. If by the other five you mean McGrath, Griffifth, Phoenix and Sutakira, they are back at their own World for now, but give it a chapter or two and they will be back... a certain Dark Messiah and his followers are still on the loose looking for something.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Skywalker returned to Equestria, and became the Knight Of The Wind. Ponyville had truly not changed one bit, even the guys house was left like it was two years ago. He tried his best to coupe with the fact that he had lost two years of his life, but he had his friends to help him out.

One thing Skywalker noted when he was in town, was that he got a lot of stares from the female Ponyville citizens, though it puzzled him why. But that mystery will have to wait, for now Skywalker is organizing a movie night for all his friends. Now if his other friends returned, they could have the best of both worlds. As he was plugging in the gaming consoles, a knock was heard on the door, "Come in it's open!" he shouted as he placed the speaker on the walls.

From the sound of the footsteps, he guessed it was a certain princess of the night who had been a near constant in his life the past two weeks. Turning around, he was right as Luna was standing there, giving him a nervous smile. "Good afternoon, Luna." he said giving her a small bow. "Same to you Ser Knight." she said, giving him a slight bow back. He offered her something to drink, but she politely declined. "Now, Luna. What brings you to my humble home?", he asked, as he opened a soda can. "Uhm... I was wondering...", Luna started, sounding rather nervous, as if she was trying to ask someone out on a date. "I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me? Just... hang and chill.", trying to sound modern.

Skywalker gained a regretful look on his face, "I'm sorry, Luna. I already have prior engagement tonight." he explained, trying not to hurt the princess, "I'm having a movie night with my friends, if you had asked any other night I would have gladly gone on a walk with you."

As he said those words, Luna's gaze turned to the ground, "I... I see... I shall not keep you.", she said with a soft voice, turning around to leave but Skywalker asked her to stop. She turned around to see he was giving her a big smile, "Your one of my friends too right? And your here already, so why not join us?" he offered, and after some thinking, Luna decided to stay and watch some movies with him and his friends.

After the rest of the gang had arrived, and everyone had taken their seat, Skywalker put on the movie before taking a seat next to Luna. _"Oh, Jason. If only you knew..."_ Luna thought to herself as the movie played, _"When I first met him two years ago. There was something about him that I found... charming. I found it hard to contain my excitement when I found out he had returned to Equestria. He has definitely grown a lot since then. Only... I find it so hard to express myself under normal circumstances, let alone someone that I have a crush on."_.

* * *

The next morning, Luna jolted up in her bed, panting heavily, having had another of those dreams. "My dear sister what is wrong? I heard you tossing in your sleep." a voice asked. Looking at the large door, she found her older sister, Celestia standing there. Luna was to nervous to face her sister so she hides her face deep in the pillow, it took another minute before she spoke up, "Well... you see... I'm... I'm in love.", blushing furiously in her pillow.

This answer surprised Celestia but smiled nonetheless, her younger sister had never shown much interest in man, "Oh, well who is the lucky guy?" she asked, quite curious as to who could have won her sisters heart. "Well it's not, a guy..." Luna muttered, putting the pillow over her face fearing what her sister will say.

"...So..." Celestia said slowly, this could explain why her sister never showed much interest in man, "It's a girl?... Like yourself?", walking over and sitting on the edge of Luna's bed and begins to stock her sisters hair, trying to comfort her. "No, it's he's not from this World..." Luna said, suddenly pulling her face out of the pillow before blurring out, "It's Jason!", she was sure her sister would be furious, but all she got was a warm smile. Celestia pulled her little sister in a tight hug, "Jason is quite a catch. Your still my little sister and I still love you all the same."

After some encouraging from her sister, Luna worked up the courage to ask Skywalker out. She took a deep sigh as she stared at his front door. Just when she is about to knock on the door it opened, revealing Skywalker standing there, he looked surprised for a minute. "Oh hi Luna.", he said enthusiastically with a smile, happy to see his friend again. Luna tried to think of something to say, but Skywalker interrupted her train of thought, "Oh, are you here for that walk? We could walk around Ponyville, there's bound to be something interesting that we can do." he suggested and the princess quickly nodded, "Good idea." she replied as she followed him.

As they made their way to Ponyville, Luna tried to start up a conversation, with the end game to confess her feelings. "So, Jason. How are things going for you?", she asked tilting her head a little to look up at him. "Eh, fine I guess.", he answered as he placed his hands in his pocket, "I actually have no complaints. Well maybe the paparazzi turning up at my house, but that's no trouble.", they entered Ponyville Main Square, were other people were doing their business.

"Ah, well, that's great to hear.", Luna said, as they looked around some stall, looking over the products the shopkeepers were trying to sell. "Uh, err, Jason? May I ask you something?", Luna asked as they bought some apple's from Applejack. "Anything, my princess.", he said with a smile.

She ran so many ways of how to confess through her mind, but everything seemed futile especially because he seemed like a larger than life superhero. Her being deep in thought did not go noticed. "Something wrong, Luna?" Skywalker asked, tilting his head a little giving her a curios look. "Um, n-never mind." She said quickly, a blush creeped on her pale cheeks, "Just a silly question to which I just remembered the answer to." tries to hide it with a slightly awkward, yet adorable.

The two of them wander aimlessly around the town, keeping each other company and having idle chatter with each other. Even though Luna didn't confess her feelings for him, she did get a chance to get to know him better, and vice versa. Eventually they pass by a flower shop, and Skywalker sees the intrigued look on princess's face, so he suggest going there, which she agreed to.

Inside the flower shop, Luna has her back turned, studying the flowers, Skywalker saw a bouquet of violets that he thought would go well with the princess of the night. Without anybody noticing, Skywalker picks one of the flowers, sneak up on Princess Luna, and stick the flower in her hair, just behind her ear. Luna turns around in surprise, "Huh? What did you put in my hair?" she asked. Luckily, the flower shop had a window, he took her to it and she gasp at his following comment, "The flower accents your hair perfectly, and that one little detail makes you all the more beautiful." he said causing a major blush on her face.

"Jason." the princess said with renewed confidence, "If it does not inconvenience you... I'd like to go to somewhere more privet." she spoke with new determination to confess her feelings to him. "Sure, Luna." he said, gaining a idea, "I know this place that has the best view of Ponyville." she followed him to the hills.

* * *

Skywalker took the princess to the same hill he has jumped off so many times before to learn to fly, as it had indeed the best view of Ponyville. The princess gained a awed smile, she could see all of Ponyville, the Main Square, City Hall, Sugarcube Corner, the Apple Family Farm, all of it. "I've never noticed how amazing this view is." Luna said as she tried to take it all in. "It's even better at night." Skywalker said, giving her a wink.

Luna looks back at him, "Jason, there is something that I must tell you...", she took one last deep breath before shouting, "I've never felt this way about anyone before... I... I love you, Jason Sephiroth Skywalker!", as the words left her mouth, his breath catches in his chest. She smiled lightly, blushing heavily and fidgeting.

After a moment Skywalker come to his own senses, "I guess I wasn't the only one who had a hidden crush.", he chuckled to himself, and in the heat of the moment, the two placed their mouths on each other, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her hips. Neither of them noticed, but they started to float above the ground.

As the two float higher, Skywalker's hands traveling down to her side, unintentionally, he gave them a small squeeze, making her yelp into his mouth. The princess broke the kiss, her own cyan eyes looking up and locked with his faintly glowing amber ones. "You won't believe how relieved I am that you return my feelings." she said, gaining a blush from him, "And I was rather flattered when you grabbed my flank like that. It almost made me want to..." she turns her head away as she blushes.

"Wait, do you...", Skywalker started, at first not knowing what she meant before it hit him, "You don't mean... you wanted to... with me?". The princess nodded her head, "I wouldn't do it here, though. I would rather lose my virginity somewhere more intimate.", her eyes winded in shock as she realizes what she just said to him.

"You're a virgin?", he asked raising a eyebrow in disbelief. Luna blushed even more as she explained, "I'm... rather inexperienced when it comes to interacting with men. There was a time where Tia was convinced that I was a lesbian, but of course you know that isn't true." He chuckled as he gave her a nod, "Why don't we get something to eat?" he suggested. She smiled giving him a nod, "Sounds good to me."

As the two flew back to his house, Skywalker was looking forward to spending some time with his new girlfriend, the princess thinking the same thing.

* * *

A week later at Sugercube Corner, a crowd had gathered around Rainbow Dash as she was retelling an epic tale. "And then Skywalker tore the door clean off its hinges, walked into the room and...", but before she could continue the story, she saw Skywalker walking towards her, "Uhm, I'll continue the story another time." she quickly said as the crowed bowed before Skywalker and took their leave.

"Got a minute, Dashie?" Skywalker asked and with a grin, Rainbow gestured for him to sit down. "For you I have all the time in the world!", she said as he took a seat and Mrs. Cake came over to take his order, "Though I'm surprised your still coming to Sugarcube Corner, shouldn't you be hanging out with all the fancy smanchy nobles up in Canterlot?" she teased, she new for a fact that he hated socializing with the aristocracy.

"You know I only attend those formal banquets held in my honor because I have to.", Skywalker said as Mrs. Cake came back with his order, "And besides, the waitresses are way cuter here." he added with a chuckle, making Mrs. Cake flinch at the compliment. "Thanks, Jason!", Pinkie shouted from behind the counter.

"Now that were talking about you, there is this rumor going around for the past week." Rainbow started, gaining an uneasy smile from her friend, "It seems that you and Princess Luna have become a couple. So what's going on, Jason?" giving him a curious look. Skywalker took a few sips from his drink before answering, "Jealous? I never took you for the type, Dashie." he responded, making her blush as he leaned in closer, "I'm flattered.", he couldn't help but burst out in laughter at his best friend's embarrassed face.

"It's the hair isn't it? Guys can never resist it." she chuckled, stroking her hair proudly before turning serious, "Listen, as your friend, I feel like I'm doing you a disservice if I didn't say something. The princess has been locked away on the moon for a thousand years, she may have some... issues." she said with a worried tone.

Skywalker gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Dashie. I know what I'm doing." Rainbow nodded, though not entirely convinced, "Just be careful, it's all I'm saying." They both munched on some of the cupcakes, as the two caught up with each other.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. On a small side note, the length for the main Equestria cast goes as follows: Twilight, 163cm. Rainbow Dash, 160. Rarity, 165cm. Pinkie Pie, 154cm. Applejack, 180cm. Fluttershy, 153cm. Big Macintosh, 195cm. Celestia, 200cm. Luna, 173cm. And on a side note, should I pair McGrath with Rarity or Pinkie? Let me know your thoughts.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Our First Time

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Before we head to the review section, I just want to give you a heads up that there is going to be a lemon in this chapter.**

 **kyrogue23: Really? RainbowXSkywalker? Well anything can break. That's one vote for McGrathXRarity.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

A few days later, Skywalker was summoned to Canterlot Castle, after a quick flight to it, he was greeted by Celestia in the entrance hall. "Good morning, Jason." she said giving him a motherly smile, as she gestured him to follow her. When they both reach the throne room, however, he sees Luna standing there waiting for him with a guilty look on her face. _"This can't be good."_ , he thought as he walked to Luna's side, and Princess Celestia walks past the both of them and sits at her throne.

"I have a favor of you to ask, Jason." she said as Skywalker gave a inner sigh of relief, "A very ancient dragon has woken up and his threatening a town close to its resting place.".

Without need for anymore more words Skywalker knew what she needed him to do. A flash of gold light appeared, as a scroll floated before his face, opening it, it held the location of this dragon, some place called 'Draco Mountain'.

Skywalker descended in front of a cave, drawing his weapon he entered the cave. Inside the cave was only pitch black darkness, the only light coming from his sword. "A there you are.", a voice from the darkness came, "I assume you must be Celestia's new pet Champion." suddenly, light filled the cave banishing the darkness, and facing down Skywalker was a gigantic dragon. It's black scales reflecting in the light of the flames, it's shiny green eyes glared at him, "Hmmm, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a bit... older."

"You're smaller than I expected.", Skywalker quipped back, the dragon led out a gigantic roar, shaking the cave around them. Without hesitation the dragons forked and spear-like tail come up from behind him and lunges at Skywalker. He duck and dodge out of the way and his tail sticks into the ground. The dragon gets up and strikes again with his tail, Skywalker dodging once again, and the dragon lets out another roar and a torrent of flames follow. Skywalker decide to take the offensive and his eyes started to glow red.

He fired several blast of Heat Vision against the dragons back, it lets out a fierce cry and spins his head covering the area behind him in a wave of flames, Skywalker barely manage to dodge. Taking a deep breath of his own, Skywalker let out a stream of Ice Breath against the dragon, encasing it in ice. Skywalker made a fist and with a massive burst of speed, charged forward and with a massive punch, shattered the dragon.

"That training... really helped." another voice said. Turning around he saw that it was Celestia who had entered the cave and looked impressed. "Congratulations you killed a dragon, not many people can say that." she said giving him a hug, showing him that she was worried.

Both of them walked further into the cave where the dragon was sealed and gaze upon the great mountain of treasure that it was collecting. It was huge and was easily enough to buy all of Equestria with and then some. "You can always tell a dragons age by their mound of treasure. By the sheer size, the dragon must have been ancient.", Celestia explained as she studied the treasure. "What do we do with it." Skywalker asked, not sure what to do with the treasure. "Well, legally it doesn't belong to anybody. So it's yours.", his mentor said as his mouth dropped open. "

"Wait what?... This... is mine now? All of it?..." he asked, gesturing to all of it. "Ayup, all of it. Your the one who killed the dragon so that makes the treasure yours to claim." she said as his shocked expression turned into a smile. "Wow... I finally have enough money to do as I please...", he said excitedly before his gaze turned to the ground, "Oh wait, I already do that.", as he studied the treasure, he spotted one of the the most beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace. The diamond heart piece was a solid diamond about the size of his hand, the gold chain was riddled with multiple sapphire heart shapes.

* * *

As he entered his house later that day, he could hear someone was taking a bath, walking up to the stairs and entering, he found Luna in the soap and water filled tub with her back turned to him. He took the necklace out of his pocket, undo the latch behind it, he sneaked over to Luna and wrap his hands behind her neck and fastening the hooks and step back to admire her and holding back his laughter as she was slightly startled by his sudden appearance. "I was right." he said nodding to himself, "It looks beautiful on you.", Luna looks down at it and blushes the deepest color of red.

"So your having fun." he said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his girlfriends mouth. Luna giggled as she said, "I think we need to celebrate your victory over the dragon. There's a restaurant in Canterlot that is having it's grand opening tonight, and we've been invited as a VIP." she said showing him a similar invitation he had received a few days ago.

"Won't there be a lot of important people there?" Skywalker asked unsure, even though it has been a Knight of a month now, he still wasn't used by all the attention he got when he left Ponyville. Sure, he still got the awed look now and again, but the citizens of Ponyville knew that behind all the rumors and legend making he was still a normal guy. Well, a normal guy who can fly and shoot laser beams from his eyes but still.

Luna gave him a teasing grin, "You're not intimidated, are you?", he knew her boyfriend would never back down from a challenge. "Of course not." Skywalker said giving her a reassuring grin, "But, there's bound to be paparazzi there." It was moments like these that she knew that her Jason, despise his power, is still one of the most human of them all. "I'll make sure that we don't get harassed at the restaurant tonight, and if we do, then I'll simply tell the paparazzi that we're just friends.", Luna said, cupping his chin and making him look at her, "And if they don't I'll just sent my boyfriend after them."

Skywalker couldn't help but grin, as he kicked off he shoes and jumped into bath with her, clothing and all while she giggled.

* * *

That evening, Skywalker and Luna both rode Luna's royal carriage to the restaurant. He was dressed in a white evening coat, over a red dress shirt and a black tie. His dress pants were the same tint of black as his tie, while wearing his usual shoes. Princess Luna herself is wearing one of her midnight blue form fitting gowns. "So... who's gonna be there?", he asked trying to make some small talk. "Hmmm... Some pretty important people, I guess." Luna said, trying to remember up who could be showing up, "Hoity Toity, Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, Fancy Pants, who knows who'll be there? Though hopefully Prince Blueblood won't be.", she said that last name with a hint of irritation.

All Skywalker knew about Blueblood was that he was Celestia and therefor Luna's nephew, though not much else. "How so?" he decided to ask, if even Luna didn't like him there must be a good reason. "I don't like his douchebag attitude." Luna said, surprising Skywalker at the use of her language, "Did I mentioned that Tia told him to his face she like's you more then him." she added that last part with a grin.

Skywalker scratched the back of his head, "You two make me sound like I'm a Mary Sue or something..." he muttered more to himself than her, but before Luna could ask what a Mary Sue was the guards pulling the carriage announced their arrival.

After Skywalker and Princess Luna makes their way inside, they were greeted by many celebrities as well as the restaurant's owner, a lot of them want to shake hands, ask for an autograph, give him their endorsement of his ascension to Knighthood or worse giving invites to other parties the nobles were throwing later in the week, with Equestria's newest knight. After shaking hand, Skywalker walked over to the dinning area were his date was waiting for him. "Nice to see you mingling with the other VIPs.", Luna said with a chuckle, amused at her boyfriends reaction at all the attention he was getting. "I'll be honest... I'm... Not use to this. People coming up to me, asking my autograph and stuff." he said a little embarrassed, taking a seat across from her.

"You need to get used to that. Your the Knight Of The Wind, the greatest champion of Equestria and all that.", Luna said supportive.

"Yeah, Yeah. With great power comes great headaches." Skywalker said shaking his head, making Luna chuckle at his little joke, "Now that that's out of the way, we can focus on us." gaining an approving smile from his girlfriend. "I like the sound of that." she said looking into his eyes, "This may be a party, but I still want to sit and eat."

They both chat for awhile, waiting for their food, when all of a sudden, a magi with brown hair under a fedora, a camera, and a notepad approaches the table. "Princess Luna? Ser Skywalker?" the magi said, both Skywalker and Luna looked up before he continued, "I'm Wolthuis, reporter for the Canterlot Times. Would you mind telling me about... Why the Knight Of The Wind is with you this evening?" he asked, hopeful for some juicy gossip.

"Yes, I do mind." Luna responded unenthusiastic, she really wasn't in the mood for dealing with the paparazzi. But the reporter wouldn't be so dismissed that easily, "Come on. I'm sure our readers would love to know about your romantic life."

Luna gave a annoyed groan, "I'm sure they would, but that's privet." gaining a approving nod from Skywalker. The reporter kept bugging them so Skywalker decided to get rid of him his way. "Is that Prince Blueblood flirting with Photo Finish?", Skywalker lied as he pointed off in a random direction. Wolthuis gave in a questioningly look, obviously doubting him, "You don't have to believe me. I'm only the Knight Of the Wind.", as the words leave his mouth, the reporter left in an instant, going off in the direction that Skywalker were pointing at.

"Good job getting him away from here." Luna said, looking around before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "He was becoming quite bothersome." Skywalker smiled, "I know. I didn't want him to ruin our date." This in turn made her smile as she whispered, "Thank you, beloved."

Skywalker looked surprised, as he himself gained a small blush, "Beloved?", giving her a questing look. For the two weeks they have been dating, she had never called him that. "Yes, that will be my 'pet name' for you. That's the term that is used nowadays, right?" she questing before she realized what he might be thinking, "Do you not like it?" she asked worriedly. Skywalker quickly shook his head, giving her a warm smile, "Oh, I like it. I'm just really flattered that you feel that way about me." They both smile at each other, and continue their dinner.

* * *

"Jason, I have to ask..." Luna said as they rode her carriage back to his house, "Why me out of everybody?" Skywalker gave her a puzzling look, "What do you mean?" he asked not getting what Luna was asking him. "What I mean is..." she paused, trying to find the right words, "You are a superhero and one of the most powerful beings on the planet, on top of that The Knight Of The Wind, Equestria's greatest hero, who can get anything he wants and out of all the girls you could've been attracted to, like Rarity, or Fluttershy... Why me? I don't understand...", she looked him in the eyes, wanting an honest answer.

"What's there to not understand? I think you're prettier than the others. You don't give yourself enough credit, Luna. There's a lot of beautiful things about you." he answered honestly, but she was not convinced so he continued, "Well, there's your hair, for one. It's really nice and neat, and I've caught a couple whiffs of it, and it has a nice scent, plus it helps that blue is my favorite color.", this made the princess of the night blush.

"Then there's your eyes. Like I said, blue is my favorite color, and your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. Your personality is attractive, too. Sure you can lose your temper over things, but the way you do it is pretty adorable.", and if that was not convincing enough, placed a kiss on her mouth before saying, "I love you Luna...", this made Luna blush even deeper as he strokes her hair.

After arriving at his home, Luna told the driver to go home, as she dragged Skywalker to his room for some reason. When they arrived, he sat down as Luna began to look around, _"...I am currently in Jason's room. It seems quite clean for a boy of his age... Th-There doesn't seem to be anything lying around he wouldn't want me to see. Now then, where could the goods in question be hiding!?"_ , the princess thought as she looked around before she turned to him, "I'll ask the man himself! So where do you hide them!?"

"What do you mean?", Skywalker asked as she sat down next to him on the bed. "Oh, stop acting all normal!... You know how embarrassed I feel right now? I've never been in a guy's room before, so I tried covering it up, and you... You meanie...", she said as she leaned closer to him, her face red, is at a loss for words, "You're special to me beloved...", she take the initiative and kiss him passionately which he returns with as much force as. Luna rolled the pair of them over so that she was on top of him. "Oh, Jason!", Luna muttered, breaking the kiss, her desire growing at a rapid rate, "Sorry, I just... I want to do this. Now."

Skywalker nodded, the two began to undress the other, before he reached out to his nightstand, getting a condom. "Your using a condom?", Luna asked as she watched him open it and putting it on. Misunderstanding her surprised look, "I am just not a 'don't wear one because I have been with every other girl with guy'. I am not a 'don't wear one because they are too embarrassing to buy guy', I am not a 'don't wear one because I am allergic guy', I am not even a 'don't wear one because I just don't feel like it guy'. I am a 'wearing a condom every time I have sex no matter who I am with, where I am or what time of day it is, because it's the only way to be totally safe'... guy."

She smiled at him, "Good.", she then laid down. He crawled on top of her, taking in this goddess beauty, he saw her slit dripping in anticipation. As they continued to make out, Luna reached over and grabs a handful of his glorious. He rub his length against her vagina a couple of times, Luna gave him a nod, biting her lower lip as she prepared to lose her virginity. Skywalker groaned as the tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them. She closed her eyes tightly, pushing forward until his penis broke through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her.

Luna let out a small hiss of pain. Skywalker brought his arms up to hug her firmly, holding still as she adjusted to the new feeling of being filled. "You okay?", Skywalker asked quiet and soothing. She nodded into his shoulder, her arms hugging him tighter as she felt the pain start to fade away, being replaced by a complete feeling. "Y-yeah, I'm fine.", she said pushing herself back up onto her hands.

Gritting his teeth Skywalker pulled out slowly then plunge back in making her moan each time louder than before, he start to do this over and over speeding up with each thrust, eventually the sound of wet bodies slapping together echoes in the room accompanied by the noise of Luna yelping and moaning in pleasure. "Harder!" she yells, and he gladly oblige going faster, he rams into her, he watch as her breasts bounce hypnotically in front of his face. "J-Jason I-I'm gonna cum soon!", Luna yells out. "Me too Luna!" he groaned as his breath becomes labored then with one last thrust he feels her vagina clamp down, Luna cried out as her orgasm pushed him into his and his cum filling the condom up with each spurt. Breathing heavily, he pulls out slowly and fall onto his back beside her, she turns over and wraps her arms around him and pulls him close.

"I love you, my beloved. Sorry if I wasn't any good... It was my first time after all.", Luna said, looking up into his eyes a blush on her pale cheeks. "I love you too, Luna... And I'll let you in on a secret...", he said, getting a blush of his own, "...This was my first time too."

* * *

The next morning, a knock on the front door woke Skywalker up from his sleep. He tried to get up but something was keeping him down, looking to his side, he saw the sleeping form of his girlfriend laying her head on top of him. Carefully removed the sleeping beauty from him as he got up, noticing his naked form he quickly grabbed some pants before heading down again. He drowsy opened the door and the first thing that happened was a newspaper in his his face. "What the hell is this!", the voice of Twilight shouted angrily. "A loud Magi shoving a newspaper in my face?", Skywalker answered dryly, removing the newspaper from his face and gave Twilight a strange look, "What's the big deal anyway?".

Twilight gave him an angry look before gesturing to the newspaper, "The big deal is that you went on a date with Princess Luna, and ended in the newspaper!" Skywalker rubbed his eye, not believe he could gather that much interest, _'Does Ser Skywalker Have a Secret Lover?'_ the cover of the newspaper stated. "Wait What!?", he shouted as he started to read the news paper today's headline of what happened last night at dinner.

 _There may be some of you people wondering to why Ser Skywalker was attending with Princess Luna at the new restaurant yesterday. Questions were denied as the Princess insisted that she and Ser Skywalker were just friends. Further more questions were avoided due to the sight of Prince Blueblood, how they say, flirting with Photo Finish, which basically brought the whole press together._

 _There may or may not be some secret to this, but rest assured that there is some sort of attraction as by seen by the gestures the Princess occasionally makes during their meal. The question just might be answered soon enough. True that no information is completely accurate, but this can somewhat prove that our young hero has a secret admirer that he may not know about._

Next to the article was a picture of Luna gazing at Skywalker with loving eyes and a slight smile, impossible to see any blush since this is newspaper ink. "Wow." was all Skywalker could say, "My little lie actually turned out to be true. I don't know who to feel bad for, the press or Photo Finish." obviously missing the point.

Twilight shook her head, annoyed that her friend didn't get the point, "What if Princess Celestia finds out!?", she shouted, confusing him even more. "Who cares if Celestia finds out. You think she'll get mad because I went out to dinner with her sister?", he asked confused, as Twilight shook her head again. "That's not what I mean! Do you ever think things through! That party was a late-night party that ended at two in the morning! You know Princess Celestia doesn't like you going out after hours! She'll throw the book at you if she finds out you broke curfew!" she explained as he became even more confused. "I have a curfew now!?" he shouted in complete shock.

After letting her in, Twilight took a seat on the sofa as Skywalker brought her some thee. "So you sealed that dragon again, I assume." she asked, thanking him for her cup of jasmine thee. Skywalker couldn't be bothered to ask her how she knew he had to fight a dragon, he just assumed Celestia might have told her.

"I had to kill it." Skywalker said as he munched on a sandwich, the worry on Twilight face was replaced by an expression that made her look impressed. "Congratulations, that must have been quite some battle." Twilight said, as he took another sip from her cup. As if on cue, a naked Luna entered the living room, herself not noticing Twilight sitting there. She placed a kiss on his cheek, "Jason, I..." before she could say anything else, she noticed Twilight sitting there.

"I... need to... go to the toilet." she said quickly as she ran out of the room, her pale face bright red. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did.", Twilight said, she couldn't believe the rumors were true. "Uhh, that depends..." he answered as he scratched the back of his head again.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time when the other guys return.**


	17. Chapter 17: Homecoming

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. Good news everyone, the rest of the Harmonic Heroes are returning this chapter! I hope you are going to enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Jason is not very likely to end up like his father. He's very serious about using a condom no matter with who he is, where he is or what time of day it is.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon, Skywalker was currently busy baking some home made sweets. Just as he started to add tiny pieces of chocolate to the mix, a voice broke him out of his concentration, "Well you have had a great month." Looking behind him he saw Aether standing behind him in all her glowing glory. The woman who had been instructing him on how to use his Element Of Harmony looked over what he was making, "I see... Not only are you a great fighter, you can also cook! Good for you!" she said giving him a playful wink. "By the by, how long have you been living in my head?" Skywalker asked.

"Long enough to know that Luna shouts very loudly during intercourse." she stated nonchalantly as if was no big deal about spying on people having adult play time. Aether gave a faint smile as the look in her eye turned nostalgic, "She has become a lovely lady. Be good to her." she said, making him rise a eye brow. "Do you know Luna or something?", he asked but Aether shook her head, claiming it didn't matter now. Skywalker could have sworn he saw a faint hint of regret in her eyes before she continued speaking, "Besides, I think you should take a walk, some friends of yours are waiting.", and with a mischievous smile she disappeared as quickly as she came. With no reason to not follow the orders of the woman who was living inside his head, Skywalker placed the finished he place the cookie dough in the fridge and headed out.

Meanwhile down the dirt road leading into Ponyville, four young man followed it, not sure were it would lead. "Were are we!?" Phoenix complained, gaining an annoyed groan from McGrath. "We didn't knew it two minutes ago, what makes you think we do now!?" the brunette shouted. "Don't yell at me!...", Phoenix began dramatically, before he froze in place. The other guys looked at the direction he was looking, each of them looking shocked as if they have seen a ghost.

"Hey guys!" Skywalker said with a bright smile, waving at them, "Good to see you again." all of them were speechless at seeing their supposed dead friend standing there, waving at them. Sutakira was the first to recover from the shock, "Great, we're dead...", he muttered.

"If we're dead then why are all you guys with me in hell!?", McGrath asked much to the others amusement. Despise not having seen each other for two years, their bond was still as strong as ever. The group walked back to the Guys House, Skywalker explained all what happened to him over the past month. "How did you know we would arrive today?" Sutakira asked curiously as he stroke his blue hair. "The woman living in my head told me.", Skywalker answered honestly, gaining weird look from his friends. "And I am suppose to be the weird one!", Phoenix exclaimed.

* * *

Tonight was once again movie night, the guys decided to wait till tonight to reveal that they were back. And what a surprise it was for the girls, who couldn't be happier to see the guys again. Pinkie was so happy that she had tackled McGrath intl the ground. As the night continued, everybody was running out of snacks and drinks, Luna volunteered to help Skywalker in the kitchen. "Is there a reason Luna is here?" Griffifth asked as the duo entered the kitchen, despise his general dislike of people in authority, he had actually taken a liking towards the princess of the night. "Oh Luna and him are dating.", Pinkie said as she munched a bunch of Skywalker's home baked cookies. The guys all had similar expression on their face as all four shouted at the same time, "Say what!".

Skywalker gave a relief sigh, gaining a questing look from his girlfriend as she gathered a bottle of soda from the fridge. "Why the sigh, beloved?", she asked a warm smile graced his face. "I'm just grateful for everything I have in my life, you know?" he said pulling her into a hug, earning a blush from her, it was one of the reasons she found herself attracted him.

Luna placed her arms around his middle, "I understand." she said placing her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent she had became addicted to, "I used to be that way as well. Now I have a really good reason to be doing so." Both placed their mouths on each other, Skywalker could feel her tongue poking at his teeth, asking for entrance. He parted his teeth to let it in.

Unfortunately, all the other guys have taken advantage of this and started taking pictures with their phones. Skywalker didn't see the flashes, neither did Luna. That night no movie was watched, and so, the days returned to normal.

* * *

A few days later, Skywalker, Twilight and Phoenix helped Applejack harvest some Golden Delicious. Apparently she had a bet with Big Mac, if she could get all the Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. He was gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny Smith's girdles. "I'm glad the goal was lunchtime. All that hard work made me hungry." Skywalker said stretching himself out.

They were currently sitting in Applejack's living room, enjoying some freshly made cold Apple Family home brewed Cider. "I know, right?" Phoenix said as he, Spike and Applebloom were sitting in front of the TV, watching some cartoon. He gained an groan from the others as Twilight stated, "You've been watching TV all morning while we worked!". Phoenix laughed at her statement, turning his attention back to the TV, stating that he had been babysitting Applebloom, and if that involved watching cartoons with her all morning he would gladly make that sacrifice.

Before anyone could say anything, Spike let out a burp of green flames indicating that Celestia had send a letter. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight said excited as she catches the letter with her magic. "Who else writes to you?" Phoenix asked, floating over to the rest of the friends, curios just as everybody else why the princess would send her a letter. "The Grand Galloping Gala!" both Twilight and Applejack shouted excited when they finished reading the invitation, as the two guys and Spike gave each other a look that said, 'girls sometimes!'.

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Jason?" Twilight asked him as Skywalker shook his head, he never had. Applejack went on a rant at how much advertisement she could get for Sweet Apple Acres. Just as Twilight was about to invite Applejack along, Skywalker stopped her, "What?" Twilight asked as Skywalker opened the door and took a stance as if he was about to catch something. And indeed not three seconds later, Rainbow crashed landed into Skywalker's arms, the seraph got a small blush as he placed her back on her feet. Phoenix was enthusiastically clapping his hands at this scene, "Rainbow Dash, everybody!" he shouted as he noticed his own clapping hands, "Why am I clapping?".

Apparently Rainbow had overheard the conversation, somehow, "Whoa! Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" she said but Applejack interrupted her. "Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?"

"No, I was busy napping." she answered dryly as she too started to rant about what she could do at the Grand Galloping Gala.

So this Grand Galloping Gala was kind of a big deal for Equestria, because as soon as the other friends, the girls more specifically, heard about it they all gave some very good reason as to why they should go with Twilight. But seeing as Twilight couldn't decide on a empty stomach she, Phoenix and Spike met went to the local restaurant for some lunch while Skywalker went off to do his own thing. Fortunately for them, they spotted Sutakira sitting there, and decided to join him.

"What am I gonna do?" Twilight said as the guys and Spike studied the menu, "All five out of eleven of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. AJ, or Rainbow? Pinkie or Fluttershy, Rarity... What do you guys think?", she gave a groan as her stomach rumbled. "I think we have to try another restaurant." Phoenix said, as he looked through the menu. "Yeah, they don't sell any takoyaki or ramen...", Sutakira muttered, agreeing with his friend. "Can you be anymore stereotypical?", Phoenix added. Spike gave an approving nod to what they said, "Yeah, would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" he complained placing his menu on the table.

* * *

They decided that they would get something to eat at the guys house as they entered the living room, to find a shirtless McGrath doing push ups, and Twilight had to admit, he looked good without a shirt, he wasn't as buff as Skywalker but he his body showed that he clearly worked out. McGrath notice them, stops for a second, "I would stop, but I wouldn't want to take this sight from you." he said as he continued his workout.

"How long have you been doing this?", Sutakira asked, as he watched his friend. "I don't know. How long have you guys been away?", McGrath asked back, as he started to alternate between arms. Suddenly the female friends burst into the room and all of them start to ramble about why they should be allowed to go with Twilight to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Twilight tried to say something but couldn't get over them as they started to argue with one another. Getting annoyed by the shouting, the brunette stopped his workout and as he stood up, "Shut up!", McGrath ordered and they all became silent, "Shut the bloody hell up and listen to Twilight, or else I get really angry!" making them turn their attention towards Twilight. "Yeah... Moody your threats would have more weight behind them if they didn't come from a dwarf of about 150 cm.", Phoenix laughed but, he soon stopped when McGrath gave him a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "I am 5 foot 5 inches, you dick!", McGrath said, stepping over the crouched over form of Phoenix who laid on the floor and heading towards the kitchen.

"Thanks McGrath... I guess?", Twilight said gratefully to him, getting a "No problem." from the kitchen. She cleared her throat before addressing her friends, "I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't... I just can't!"

The girls expression turned to disappointment but they understood as Skywalker entered the room giving a cocky grin, "Guess what I got." he held up nine tickets, on closer inspection they were all tickets for G3, the girls took a gasp and they erupted into cheerful giggles. "We're did you get those!?" Twilight said, unsure how even Skywalker could have get those nine tickets. "I just went to Celestia and asked her for extra tickets.", Skywalker said as he gave each of the girls, "She just gave them to me if I promised to show up and bring you guys and gals along."

They're cheering was cut short loud rumbles, which source could be traced to Twilight's stomach. "Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity said, as they all agreed to go, "And make McGrath pay for everything!" Phoenix added as he quickly dashed out of the house. "What!?", McGrath shouted as he ran after him, quickly putting a black v-neck shirt on, "Get back here! So I can kick your ass!" They all let out a cheerful laugh as they followed the two out of the house, "...We're not going to that restaurant! They don't have takoyaki and their mullitatawny soup is horrible!", they heard McGrath shouted, life certainly was back to normal.

* * *

 **And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. I forgot to mention it in the last AN about the height of the characters but Shining armor is around 187 cm and Cadance is about 164 cm. Anyways I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Yes, To The Dress

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked it and I don't think it would be smart to anger the dwarf.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

It was a rainy night in the city of Canterlot, the streets were deserted save for a lone hooded magi who took shelter under a bridge, "May I help you, traveler?" a voiced asked from the darkness, startling the hooded magi as she turns around to sees a woman in a black hooded coat staring at her from the shadows. "Hmm, something drives you... Something powerful.", the figure said as she stepped out of the shadow, "Is it revenge? Than take this." she extends her hand as a blue flame conjures up a black amulet in the shape of a alicorn.

The hooded Magi could only stare as the amulet began to float in front of her, "This is one of the most powerful of all the known magical charms. It will and can lead you to your revenge.", the Magi accepted the dark gift as Mizuki smirked under her hood.

* * *

Later that day in Ponyville, the girls were preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala or G3 for short, which is something only girls would do seeing as it was not until next week. Twilight's dress had a loose button so they decided to visit the only woman in Ponyville who could possible sew it back on, Rarity. She, Skywalker, Griffifth and AJ decided to pay her a visit.

As they entered Rarity's workshop at Carousel Boutique they saw the purple haired girl doing what she does best, making dresses and talking to herself. "Who the hell are you talking to?", Griffifth interrupted her rudely making her flinch. Rarity putted up a smile as she greeted her friends, "Good morning, darlings! Is there something I can help you with?" she asked as Twilight nodded her head.

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you." Twilight started as she placed the dress on a table, "I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the G3.", Rarity gave a surprised look at the mention of G3. "She means the Grand Galloping Gala." Skywalker explained, "Saying Grand Galloping Gala every time is kind of a mouthful, so we came up with G3, because they're are three G's?", Rarity got what he meant by that as she nodded, she took a look over Twilight dress before letting out a distressful cry. "Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!" Rarity stated dramatically, she couldn't believe that her friend would wear this cloth to G3.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity. But I can't let you do that. It would be so much work." Twilight started but Skywalker leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Dude, it's Rarity. She won't take no for an answer."

"I'm a girl...", Twilight whispered back before she returned her attention to Rarity, "Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful." and after some talk with Applejack, Rarity decided to make a new dress for her, and for all the other girls.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the guys house, Phoenix and Applebloom are watching some cartoons while having a heated discussion. "Kyle, did ya knew that the front of ya'r hair looks like a weed plant?" Applebloom pointed out as she studied Phoenix hair. The red head gave her a glare before saying defensively, "What? It does not!".

"Oh, yes it does." she responded in a sing song voice. "It does not!" he denied again, before a more imported question came to mind, "How do you know what pot is? Did Pomme told you what we did on Archmage sleep over? Your like ten years old! When I was your age I played with action figures! Go get a Barbie or something!".

All the while, McGrath was observing the entire conversation from the kitchen, "Why is she here again?" he asked as he made himself a cup of coffee. "Pomme needed something for G3 while Big Red is working at the farm and she wanted somebody to watch AB." Phoenix explained as McGrath gave a indifferent shrug as he took the now filled cup up to his room. Applebloom gave him a sweet smile as she looked up to him. "Hey McGrath. What are ya doing?" The eerily pale brunette looked down at her, "That's none of your damn business." he said trying to continue his walk to the stairs, but Applebloom held him by his leg.

"Why do you always so those hateful words, McGrath?" Applebloom asked honestly. "I will tell you, if you tell me why you are so bloody adorable." he asked angrily, he shook her off his leg. "Moody, I need your help next week remember.", Phoenix started but his brown haired friend quickly made his way back to his room. Applebloom took her seat back as she took a sip from her soda. After watching some more cartoons, the show they were waiting for finally came on. "Might Rangers: Friendship is Science!", Phoenix and Applebloom said, both striking a pose of their favorite Ragner and they began to sing along with the theme song.

"Kyle?", Applebloom asked when the opening was over and the show really started, "How did ya found out about your powers?" she asked curiously. Phoenix got a grim smile on his face, "I got shot when I was six. I healed extremely fast from a bullet wound to the chest." then Applebloom asked him a few more questions, he answered all of them with similar cheerfulness, but the final question struck a nerve. "Do ya have siblings?"

For the first time since he had come back to Ponyville, the mischievous spark in his purple eyes disappeared as he turned his look to the ground, "I... I had an older sister. I lost her the same day I discovered my powers...", he said slowly, this was obviously a painful memory to him. Seeing his distress, Applebloom quickly changed the subject, "Kyle? Where do babies come from?", this question made Phoenix eyes widen in shock snapping out of his train of thought.

* * *

The two days later, Twilight requested the guys help. Rarity had locked herself in her room after making some godawful dresses at the other girls request, and some big name in the fashion industry saw them and now Rarity wouldn't be able to find work or something.

The gang had gathered outside Rarity's bedroom door, none sure what to say. Letting out a groan, McGrath took the initiative and banged on the door, "Rarity! Get your fat ass out here!" he shouted, the others quickly placing a hand over his mouth. They could hear cries coming before Rarity responded through the door, "I'm never coming out! I use to be somebody... I used to be respected... I made dresses... beautiful, beautiful dresses... But now! Everybody is laughing at me! I'm noting but a laughingstock!"

"Your not a laughing stock Rarity." Twilight tried to reassure her but that attempt was show down by Rainbow's blunt remark, "She kinda is..." she said. "Smooth move smart guy!", Griffifth whispered.

"Gah! McGrath bit me!", Pinkie said, she had still covered his mouth until he bit down. McGrath stepped forward once again, "Rarity, shut your mouth and listen to me.", he started, what surprised everybody the most was that nearly all the harshness and sarcasm in his voice had disappeared, "Those first dresses you designed were perfect. But when you started to make the dresses exactly the way they wanted them, that's were you went wrong. If you try to please everybody, you end up pleasing nobody, especially yourself. You can't let this little set back destroy your dream, you have talent. Anyone who can't see that is a fool."

The sincerity in his voice made Rarity open her door, her normal perfect styled hair was now rather messy, and she was wearing her purple bath robe. The look in her eyes look as if to ask if he really meant it. "Thank you, McGrath."

The brunette suddenly became angry, "W-Whatever, I only give you a pep talk because I wanted to go home, not because I like you. So don't get the wrong idea, got it!?", he quickly turned around and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, a loud knock on the front door woke Skywalker up from his slumber. He listened if one of the other guys would get the door. And as he didn't hear anyone, it had to be him to answer the front door. Getting up, he stretched himself, "...The morning is evil..." he said to himself as he floated down the stairs still half asleep. Opening the door, he saw his favorite party loving Terra standing, as excited as ever. "Oh! Morning, Pinkie..." he began, rubbing the sleep from his eye as Pinkie shouted in her usual excited voice, "It's soon!".

Skywalker had to think about what she was talking about, but his mind was to foggy to come up with what she meant by that. Seeing as she wasn't getting a response from him, "You said we should have another party soon, and... it's soon!" Pinkie said giving him a big smile. "...Did I really said that?" Skywalker thought as Pinkie handed him out a invitation, opening it on the spot it read:

 _You're invited to Gummy's 'after-birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock at the Sugercube Corner_

"All our bestest friends are invited, and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!" Pinkie said excitedly. Just then Skywalker remembered something, "This afternoon? As in, 'this afternoon' this afternoon?" he asked, gaining a big smile from Pinkie. "Yes, indeedy!" she responded, as Skywalker scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, can't come. There is something I need to find out." he said with a sorry tone. "What?" Pinkie asked, curios why he wouldn't be able to come to Gummy's after-birthday party.

"I'm finding out why I am so damn good looking." Skywalker replied with a completely straight face. Pinkie got a disappointed expression before it went to disappointment but quickly went back to her usual happy one, "I understand, your vanity comes first." she said, gaining a chuckle from him, "But don't worry, we'll be sure to save you some cake.", turning around to bring invites to her other friends.

* * *

Later that morning, McGrath was hiding out for Phoenix at Sugarcube Corner, enjoying his morning coffee just as Spike took a seat next to him. "There is an entire empty table behind me Spike." McGrath groaned annoyed, as the purple dragon turned his gaze towards him. "For ten bits I'll leave.", Spike said, gaining a big grin as McGrath throws ten bites on his plate. "Pleasure doing business with you.", Spike said as he got up and left with his muffin, McGrath gave a sigh of relief, taking a sip from his cup just as Pinkie sat down across from him. "Your not busy are you?" McGrath thought as he looked up towards the ceiling.

Before he could say anything, Pinkie started to rant about the problem she was having, looking all over the place, "Something strange is definitely going on around here, McGrath. Sure, Griffifth, Rainbow Dash, Toshi and Fluttershy had to house-sit for that vacationing bear, but what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too? Jason has to find out why he looks so good? Rarity has to wash her hair? AJ has to pick apples? Twilight is behind on her studies and has to hit the books? Kyle is sick because he has something called 'Bieber Fever', even though moments after he shouted 'God I hate Justin Bieber!'. The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like... excuses!".

Just as she was done speaking, she saw that McGrath's seat was vacant now, he had slipped away while she talked.

At the guys house, living room, McGrath was now sitting in his lazy chair, reading a book trying to enjoy some quite and his coffee. "McGrath?", a voice said in his left ear. Turning around he saw Pinkie standing next to him, giving him a big smile. "Are you stalking me now?", McGrath asked as closing his book and finishing his coffee, preparing himself to make a run for it.

Pinkie gave him a puzzling look, "Not like, in a threatening way..." she said before regaining her smile, "Knock, knock!". The brunette gave an annoyed sigh, but he decided to play along with her stupid 'knock knock' joke, "Who's there?" he asked. Pinkie replied, "Doctor!".

"Doctor Who?" McGrath replied rolling his eyes. Pinkie gave him a even bigger smile and poking his nose, "Got ya!". McGrath looked surprised, "Wait a minute, you know Doctor Who?", he asked gaining a cheeky grin from his pink stalker. "Of course I do, silly! Everybody knows Doctor Hooves!". McGrath gave another irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought, _"Well at least she can't bother me in here..."_. His eyes widened in shock as Pinkie's voice rang in his head, _"Yeah, you got that right. Wait, who is she?"_.

He quickly rushed out the door trying to get away from Pinkie as far as possible, this gained a puzzling look from Pinkie. "Whoa, my thinking voice sounds funny.", she thought as she bounced after McGrath. Down the dirty path to their house, McGrath could hear Pinkie shout his name again. Against his better judgement, he turned around and saw Pinkie aiming a cannon at his face. Not a second later, he is hit by cake, covering him in the sweet deliciousness. "Oh, silly me!" she said, placing a finger on his dirty clothes, "I must have put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannons! Again!"

McGrath let out a low angry growl as Pinkie tasted some of the cake gaining another big smile, "Still delicious though! Try some, McGrath!" But a green light flashed in front of her eyes as the cake that was first on McGrath splattered on the ground, turning around she saw a now cleaned up McGrath walking away from her. Quickly whipping the left over cake from herself, she followed him, "Wait, McGrath! Please, let me make it up to you..." she said but he shouted back a big no.

"Please! Oh, please please please!" Pinkie begged but he shouted back to her, "Bugger off!". This didn't have the desired effect as she continued to beg him with, "Please! Oh, please please please!".

"You don't know what 'Bugger off' means, do you?", he asked and his question was answered with a, "Nope! Please! Oh, please please please..." from Pinkie.

* * *

After losing Pinkie, which isn't as easy as it sounds, McGrath retreated back into his room. He was currently laying down on his bed listening to some classical music on his phone. _"I need to find my charger... Where was it again? Oh yeah I forgot it at Sweet Apple Acres according to Phoenix."_ , McGrath thought.

"Hi, McGrath!", Pinkie shouted, startling him as he hadn't even hear the door open when she entered, "I have a gift for you!", she held out a big box, but McGrath gave it a suspicious look, like he was afraid it would bite him or something.

"It's not going to explode or anything.", Pinkie said with a big smile, "Promise. Just open it!". After some hesitation, he removed the ribbon from the present and removing the top, revealing a t-shirt with him and Pinkie on it. The Pinkie on the shirt gave one of her biggest smiles yet, thought the McGrath on the shirt looked kinda dead. "W-Why do I look dead on this shirt?" McGrath asked turning his gaze towards her, "Are you going to kill me?", but all that did was make her giggle. "No! I took it when you were sleeping... Say McGrath... Why do you always act so aloof and angry?"

"There have been some events in my past that... made me what I am today...", McGrath explained, staring at his hands, "...I don't think anyone likes me.", turning his gaze down. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look back up at her, "I like you." she said and for the first time since she knew him, she could see a faint smile forming. Suddenly, Pinkie felt her stomach make a back flip, as if she had eaten too much cupcakes.

* * *

A little later, McGrath and Pinkie headed towards Sweet Apple Acres, to get his phone charger. Guessing they could find Applejack inside the barn as she should be working, the two walked in the voice of the rest of the Harmonic Heroes shouted "Surprise!" Pinkie gave a puzzling look, wondering why they would throw her a surprise party. Suddenly her eyes widen in shock, "Because it's my birthday! How could I have forgotten my own birthday?" she smiled as she gave each and everyone of her friends a hug, "And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party! You boys and girls are the best friends ever!", and indeed Pinkie couldn't have wished for better friends.

"How come I didn't knew about this?", McGrath said and his red haired friend chuckled at this. "Well you see Moody, while I was planning this birthday party, I knew Chuckles would figure it out soon enough. So I needed a distraction. I knew you wouldn't be likely to help me and you would avoid me by trying to hide at Sugercube Corner, where Chuckles would go after everybody had said no to her party. Knowing what kind of person she is, I knew she would be bothering you long enough for us to set up this party, and I stole your phone charger to lure you here afterwards." Phoenix explained.

Everybody looked quote surprised at Phoenix's ability to pull a gambit off like this. "And it went exactly as planned.", the red head said as he spread his arms wide, "You can't always expect my usual brand of stupidity. I like to mix it up; keep you on your toes." before he let out an evil laugh.

"All right, boys and girls! Enough of this gab, let's party.", Griffifth shouted as music started to play. As Pinkie danced, she gave one last look at McGrath and that same feeling came back to her.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Fight Or Flight

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: It sounded more realistic and just silly enough for Kyle to use as a lame excuse. Yeah, he is a lot smarter than he pretends to be.**

 **Wolf King 0811: I like these Random Questions. I am going to assume you mean Clark Kent from my HP story... I don't think Clark would stand a big chance. Because while he could harm/hurt him, Jason can move faster than Clark can cast, which he can easily use to take his wand away, and there is no way Clark could beat Jason in a fist fight.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Ever since her birthday, Pinkie Pie was having this weird feeling in her stomach, she couldn't sleep, she didn't have any appetite. She had been to the doctor, but he claimed she was as healthy as a horse. If the doctors couldn't find anything, maybe Twilight or Sutakira would know. After all if they wouldn't know something, then who would?

Upon entering the Golden Oak Library she saw the Magi she was looking for. "Last one.", Twilight said using her magic to place a book back on a shelf. Giving a heavy sigh she turned to her friends, "Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books guys. It was a crazy week of studying.", she said to the gathered McGrath, Rarity, Griffifth, Pinkie Pie, Phoenix, Applejack and Sutakira.

"Why did I help, again?" McGrath asked, he handed a floating Sutakira a book to place it on a higher shelf. Sutakira just gave him an arrogant smirk, "Because I kicked your ass at Vanguard.", the bluenette said with a chuckle, earning a glare from his green wearing friend. Before McGrath could respond he noticed Pinkie standing in the door opening, his expression softening slightly as he gave her a soft smile.

Then she felt it again, that weird feeling in her stomach, was McGrath the reason she was feeling sick? Was she allergic to his emerald green eyes, was she... Her thoughts were interrupted as a distend scream was heard, first it was very soft but it became louder and louder by the second.

"Are you guys hearing that?", Phoenix asked as something crashed through a window and a hard crash was heard. As the dust settled they saw that it was Rainbow who had crashed through the window and smashed up the library with her landing. "Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash? You alright?", Griffifth asked, standing over the girl as he snapped his finger in front of her. "Of course she is, she rocks! Woohoo!" the voice of Fluttershy said. Turning around they saw Skywalker and Fluttershy floating in through the same window the rainbow haired girl just had crashed through.

Fluttershy looked around and noticed the mess, "Did my cheering do that?", she wondered as McGrath and Griffifth groaned in frustration.

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect white teeth.", McGrath groaned to Skywalker, who was trying to hide his laughter from his friends. "If you guys fight again, please leave the city intact.", Sutakira told them as Rainbow got back up on her feet. "I like it when Jason and Moody duke it out.", Phoenix said, placing his arms behind his head, "Its like seeing Superman and Batman fight."

"I am Superman.", Skywalker said while McGrath said at the same time, "I am Batman.", the duo then gave each other a low five.

Fortunately, Rainbow was okay as she gave the cleaning crew a sheepish smile, "Hehe. Sorry about that guys. THAT was a truly feeble performance." she apologized to her friends as they all gave a accepting groan. "Actually, it wasn't all bad." Skywalker added, trying to reassure his friend. Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin."

"Oh, I liked that part too." Skywalker agreed but he was interrupted by a annoyed groan from Rainbow. "Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours!", she said as Skywalker gave her a confused look. "But I didn't do anything.", he protested, making his best friend groan again. "Not you. Fluttershy! And I meant her feeble cheering! I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition.", the rainbow haired girl added looking over her other friends.

All she got was a puzzling look from her friends, none of them apparently knew what the Best Young Flyer Competition was. "You guys have no idea what I'm talking about right?" Rainbow said dryly, as the others gave each other some quick looks, seeing if anyone of them knew at least something.

"Well I do but if you want to explain it for everybody else, that would be great." Sutakira said as he gave a sheepish smile. Rainbow gave a sigh as she started to explain, "The Best Young Flyer Competition is where all the greatest Seraph flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast! And some are graceful!", the gang let out a collective, "Oh", as well as agreeing that it would be great to see. "I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational." Rainbow continued as she looked over friends. Her own eyes locked with those of Skywalker, she could see that he was disappointed.

"Dashie, why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt. "With your skill you would Curb Stomp everybody who thinks they are a match for you.", Rainbow explained, her own face showing some sadness as Skywalker turned from her crossing his arms. "You do know I'm not allowed to enter right? Being the Knight Of The Wind, I'm not allowed to enter the junior divisions." he said, his voice having a tone of sadness in it. "Jason... You still want to come cheer me on?" Rainbow asked, trying to make up to him.

"Well duh.", Skywalker said quickly turned around and gave her a wink as he had been faking being hurt just to mess with her.

* * *

The next morning, Skywalker, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew their way towards Cloudsdale. During the flight Skywalker was trying to give Fluttershy some last minute cheering tips, "You've got to learn to be assertive, Fluttershy. Don't be afraid to speak up." he said gaining a nod from Fluttershy.

"Jason?", Rainbow asked making him turn his attention towards her, "Do you want to come over to my parents house?" she asked him with a faint blush. "...Why?" he asked slowly as Rainbow got a sheepish smile on her face, "I want you to try my mom's cooking." Rainbow explained, but Skywalker wasn't buying it. "And the real reason?" he asked.

Rainbow sighed, "The thing is, I haven't been home yet since I've moved to Ponyville. I hadn't been able to make up my mind about it, but I decided that I should show my face... But going home alone is a bit uncomfortable, so I was hoping you could join me." she explained, this made him a bit jealous, at least she has a home to return to. "Of course Dashie." Skywalker said, giving her a nod, "After you've won the BYFC. By the way, what is the prize your going to win?".

Rainbow got a large smile, "The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!" she said giggling at the thought. "Seriously..." Skywalker said rolling his eyes, "You should come with me to Canterlot once in a while. I had brunch with Spitfire, just last week." Rainbow looked at him with awed eyes, "...I hate you so much right now." she said teasingly.

Soon they landed in Cloudsdale, Skywalker couldn't believe his eyes, all the buildings were made out of clouds and there were rainbows everywhere. They were all so beautiful, well of course the most beautiful rainbow was standing right next to him.

"Skywalker?" the voice of Fluttershy broke him out of his thought. "Oh look a double rainbow.", Skywalker said, realizing what he said and turning his attention to her. "How come you can walk on clouds?" she asked, this had been something that had been bothering her. While Phoenix and Sutakira could fly, neither of them could stand on the clouds like Skywalker can. "I... Have no idea...", he answered scratching the back of his head as they made their way towards the stadium.

A question Skywalker had been meaning to ask Rainbow but never got around to popped in his head. "Oh, Dashie? Can I ask you a random question?" he asked gaining a nod from her, "Have you ever heard of Skittles? They are a candy on my world, and their line is, get this... 'taste the rainbow'.", both Rainbow and Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at this. "Your joking again are you?" Rainbow asked, not believing that there was a candy with that slogan. "No, I'm not." Skywalker said dead seriously, "Not this time."

Rainbow fall on the cloud, rolling in laughter at the slogan of the candy. "Well well well. What do we have here?", a voice said above them, making the three friends look up. Three male Seraph were flying above them before they started to float in front of them. "It's our old friend Rainbow Crash!" the leader, Dumb-Bell, said. "Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?" he asked mockingly. Skywalker remembered Rainbow telling him about how Dumb-Bell, his friends Hoops and... What's his face, were a gang of bullies during her time at Flight school.

"I didn't get kicked out.", Rainbow said as she got back up, trying to sound indifferent to them. But soon they turned to trash talking Rainbow, her skills and her hair.

Skywalker was about to speak up but Fluttershy had beaten him to it. "Now wait just a minute!" she said, this got everyone's attention making her blush a little, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more assertive. Anyhow... She is going to do a Sonic Rainboom! Show up at the Cloudeseum and see for yourself! ...If you're free." she added that last part with a soft voice. The idiots laughed out loud as they agreed to come before they left.

"Those guys are right." Rainbow sighed to herself, "I'll never be able to do it.", looked down as Skywalker patted her head. "But, Dashie." Skywalker said making her look back up to him, "Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred thousand times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sports fans..." Rainbow begin to have a mental breakdown. "I just made it a lot worse...", he added.

"Aaaaaah! What do I do!? Everybody's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Everfree Forest! My life is ruined!" she ranted as that last line got him to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would Celestia do that?" Skywalker asked, this had been bothering him for some time, "Why does everybody think Princess Celestia would banish them if they screw something up?".

"Is that Rarity? With butterfly wings?" Fluttershy said pointing behind them and indeed Rarity was floating above them with her own butterfly wings. "Aren't my wings smashing!?" Rarity said as she floated down towards them, "Twilight made them for me. I just adore them! Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section!"

Next to them, a balloon landed and in the basket there was the rest of the Harmonic Heroes, this put a smile on Rainbow's face, "This is so cool! You guys made it!" she said happily as Pinkie jumped out of the basket and landed on the cloud without falling through them. "How'd you do that? Only Seraph's and Jason can walk on clouds!" Rainbow exclaimed in surprise. "It's Pinkie, nobody can explain Pinkie.", Skywalker added.

Twilight explained to them that with her amazing magic she found a way too give Rarity wings, though it was too difficult to do it a few more times, she decided to find a spell that allowed them to walk on the clouds.

* * *

As they had some time before the competition Rainbow and Fluttershy decided to give them a tour through the greatest city in the sky. In the weather factory, they were showed how all the weather was made for all of Equestria. "And here's where they make the rainbows!" Rainbow said pointing to a pool with all the colors of the rainbow in it, Pinkie, being the crazy one she is, took a sip from the rainbow pool, "Spicyyyyyy!..." she shouted as the rest of the gang chuckled.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor." Rainbow said as Skywalker walked over to the pool, Pinkie tried to stop him but he was already drinking out of the pool and it confirmed his theory. "Hey Pinkie, you know what's ironic?" he asked getting a questing look from her. "What, what, what, what, what?... Does ironic mean?" Pinkie asked quickly eating some sugar. Sutakira cleared his throat. "Ironic is the opposite result of what was intended." he explained but Pinkie still didn't get it.

"This rainbow tastes like Skittles, which is a candy on our World." Skywalker explained, getting Pinkie's attention, "And you, the candy lover, didn't like it.".

Pinkie mouth dropped open in a comical way, "People from your World eat that stuff as candy? Are you crazy?" she asked, the guys shrugged. "You don't have to be crazy to live on earth... but it helps." Griffifth said as further down they could hear people admire Rarity's wings. "Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" the voice of Dumb-Bell could be heard. "Ha! Gay!" Phoenix shouted.

"Rarity! What're you doing talking to these guys?" Rainbow asked, feeling betrayed that Rarity would talk to those bullies. "Oh, hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" Dumb-Bell said mockingly, "You should forget the Sonic Rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!".

Before Rainbow could answer him, Skywalker jumped to his friends defense, "Sorry, but Dashie is not girlish like that." he said, somehow this made Dumb-Bell and his cronies laugh. "Ah, Rainbow Crash! You need The Knight to fight your battle's for you?" Dumb-Bell managed to say as they burst out in laughter. Skywalker shoot them a death glare which meant 'insult Rainbow one more time in my presence and you will pay' and for good measure he let his eye glow red, "I find your lack of respect disturbing.", this made the three dumbasses freeze in fear, "You better watch what you say against me."

All three mumbled, "Y-Yes, Ser Knight."

* * *

Somehow Rarity entered the competition, making Rainbow even more nervous. But as the competition was soon, there was no way to remove Rarity from it without seriously injuring her.

And so the gang save Rarity and Rainbow took a seat in the stadium, just as they took their seat the crow let out a loud cheer as the announcer's voice could be heard throughout the stadium. "Ladies and gentleman!", her voice boomed, "Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved ruler, Princess Celestia!" The princess of the sun landed on her special stage, under the loud cheers from her loyal subjects.

"Boo!" Griffifth shouted and somehow this one 'boo' was heard by Celestia herself. "Who said that? Who the fuck said that!?" Celestia shouted making everybody turn silent, "Somebody better fess up or I'm not going to start this damn tournament!" turning her gaze over the stadium. "Competition, your highness." the announcer corrected her. "Yeah whatever!" Celestia responded. "It was me, sorry!" Griffifth said, though he didn't sounded sorry at all. "Get the fuck out of Cloudsdale!" Celestia commanded as he shrugged his shoulders and left.

An hour passed as and a lot of good flyers came by but then it was time for the final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen... and apparently contestant number four. Rarity preformed some ballet like moves, but thanks that that and her own nerves Rainbow messed up her entire routine. Now all what she could fall back to was phase Three, the Sonic Rainboom.

"Wings, by Skywalker's Might, don't fail me now!" Rainbow prayed as she starts to fly up. Rarity did something similar, intending to shine the light from her wings all over Equestria, "Look upon me, Equestria, for I... am... Rarity!" she shouted that, her wings, being as fragile as actual butterfly wings, burned off. And as gravity is still a thing in Equestria, Rarity started to plummet to the ground.

Rarity let out screams of fright as she falls through the clouds as the Wonderbolts directly dove after her, quickly catching up to her, but in her panic Rarity knocked all three out. "Hold on, Rarity! I'm coming!" Rainbow shouted as she took a steep nose dive after her and the Wonderbolts.

The rest of the gang were frozen in terror. "Shouldn't ya dive after them?" Applejack asked Skywalker, as he simply raised his hand, "Wait for it." he said.

A loud boom was heard as the sound barrier broke in all the colors of the rainbow, she did it, Rainbow preformed the Sonic Rainboom. "A Sonic Rainboom! She did it! She did it! WOOO!" Fluttershy cheered as everybody else in the stadium looked on impressed. With the boost from the Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash managed to catch Rarity and the Wonderbolts just before they hit the ground. "Yeah! That's my girl!" Skywalker shouted as as the stadium burst out in a loud round of applause.

A little while later, the Harmonic Heroes was gathered around the balloon as Rarity sat in the basket. "I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings." Rarity said, trying to apologize to her friends, "I guess I just lost my head, and I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever, ever forgive me?".

"Aw, it's okay. Everything turned out alright, right? I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake." Rainbow said, adding that last part with some regret. "Hey, Dashie. Look who I found." the voice of Skywalker came from above as he landed in front of her with the three Wonderbolts behind him.

Rainbow looked on in shock as all she could get out was, "OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH!". The leader of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, a tall athletic Seraph with yellow and orange hair, was the first to speak up, "So you're the Seraph who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks." she said as Rainbow was now unable to make any sensible words. "I think Rainbro is now brain dead.", Phoenix said as he waved his hand in front of her face not getting any response.

* * *

That evening, Skywalker had to do just one more thing before they could go home that night. "My dad is gonna like you.", Rainbow said as they walked towards her parents house. "You think so?" he asked gaining a cocky grin from his best friend. "Knight Of The Wind? He probably cook you something on the grill and talk your ears off." she said with a large smile. Skywalker slowly said "Sounds... Wonderful.".

They arrived at the house as Rainbow knocked on the door. Not much later, the door was opened by an older woman with hair with all the colors of the rainbow. "Dashie!", she shouted as she pulled Rainbow into a motherly hug. "Hi, mom.", Rainbow said with a blush as her mother let go of her, who then noticed Skywalker standing behind her daughter. "Oh, and you must be...", she said realizing who he is, "Ser Skywalker! I-Its an honor." she made a small bow towards him.

"You must be Firefly, Dashie's sister." Skywalker said gaining a smile from Rainbow's mother. As soon they were in the living room, Firefly placed Skywalker on the couch as she and Rainbow went to get some refreshments. "So... You and him.", Firefly asked as soon as they entered the kitchen. Knowing what her mother meant, Rainbow blushed furiously, "What!? N-No!" she denied as her mother let out a small chuckle. "Your father and I gave each other the same look when we where that age.", she said as Rainbow let out a annoyed groan, but couldn't help but smile, she had missed her mom.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Skyguy626 out!**


	20. Chapter 20: G3

**Greetings, one and all, an welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. Its a little short, but I wanted to upload something today, I still hope you enjoy. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Rainbow doesn't, it was jut Jason making a joke about how her mom was looking young enough to be her older sister. I think Celestia kicking him out of Cloudsdale was punishment enough. Though to be honest, he was just joking. Seriously you really want me to punch Griffifth, don't you? Also why would you want to beat him?**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

It was the night of G3, nobles from all over Equestria arrived at Canterlot Castle for the grand celebration. "I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The best night ever!", Twilight said as the Harmonic Heroes stepped out of their carriage, photographers and journalist took their pictures as they entered the main hall. "Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever.", Spike said dressed in a black tuxedo, "You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala...", but before he could finish everybody when their separate ways.

"Princess Celestia!", Twilight said, seeing her mentor at the top of the staircase, greeting her guest as she and Skywalker walked up to her. "Twilight! Jason! It is so lovely to see my star student and my Champion." after exchanging some small talk, Skywalker was off to meet up with Luna. "Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on.", Twilight said. "Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together.", Celestia said, her student getting a big smile at this.

Luna was nervous, very very nervous. "Luna?", Skywalker said, dressed in his usual evening wear as he walked up to her, noticing the distress in his girlfriends face. She turned her attention from to crowd to him, "Is something wrong?", he asked in a concerned tone, this was a special night and he was hell bent on making sure his girl had the best time of her very long life.

"I..." the princess of the night started slowly, being dressed in one of her form fitting formal midnight blue dresses, trying to find the right words, "I don't feel very comfortable at social gatherings, even that restaurant opening took me a lot of courage." she explained as he gave her a thoughtful nod. "I was wondering... if you would stay by my side during this event. It would make me feel more at ease if you were with me.", Luna asked shyly as he gave her an encouraging grin. "I was planning on doing that anyway." he said gaining a relieved smile from his girl. "And if you really don't want to be here, we can always watch some movies in your room." he added, making her smile even bigger, she wasn't thinking about the same thing he was thinking.

As Skywalker and Luna made their round to meet some nobles, gotta keep the aristocrat's happy while Rarity spotted the subject of her affection prince blueblood. "He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined." she said to herself as she followed him hoping she would get his attention.

In the Royal Gardens Rarity finally got the chance to talk to him, "Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." he introduced himself, giving a small bow. "I am... Rarity." she introduced herself, with a faint blush on her pale cheeks, she then noticed a rose in one of the hedges, "Oh my, what a lovely rose." Blueblood looked at said rose she was speaking of. "You mean... this rose?" he said as he picked it and placing it on his own blazer, "Thank you. It goes with my eyes.", he walked away, knowing she would follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the upper levels of the castle, near the Celestia's bedroom a lone guard, Flash Sentry, was patrolling the hall. Fortunate for him, he didn't look to one of the upper gargoyles for he would have seen two red eyes observing him. As nothing seemed out of place, Flash continued his patrol along the hall.

 _"It will be so easy. One strike and this guard won't ever see the sun rise again. One strike and all his skill, his powers, even his memories would belong to me. No, I need to stay focused, if he doesn't intervene he should make it through he night.",_ Griffifth thought, watching Flash walked around to corner before he leaped down, quickly entering Celestia's bedroom.

Not wasting anytime, Griffifth allowed his sense's to heighten as he made a mental note to make sure he could place everything back the way it was. It didn't took him long to find Celestia's journal, she had hid it under one of the most cliche place of them all to hide your dairy, under her pillow. _"I don't trust that princess."_ he thought to himself as he flipped through her journal, _"Nobody, especially someone in charge is that nice, giving us all those things but not ask anything in return? Yeah right. Maybe she just wants Jason, probably wants to turn him into her own personal enforcer. He would probably be too kind to see through her. I won't allow you to do that to my friend, you old fossil. Not on my watch."_

* * *

Back at the ball room, Skywalker and Luna had decided to get something to drink as socializing with nobility and other famous people was making them both thirsty, at the table that served the drinks, Skywalker was disappointed that they didn't serve any kind of beer, so he had to settle for some mead. As he got his glass he noticed that Luna got a glass of red wine. "Your having wine?" Skywalker asked, he knew that Luna didn't drink anything alcoholic usually, even at that restaurant the only thing she drink was soda. "I don't normally partake in alcohol, I don't handle it very well." she explained as he listen to her attentively, "So I avoid anything heavier than wine." Both of them just took a moment to watch each other, both losing themselves in each others eyes.

Meanwhile over at the other side of the ballroom, Rarity had gone off to get herself and Blueblood something to drink, while he had taken up a conversation with a nearby noble. "I hate it when she talk, and she does all the time. But it's worth it if I can nail her.", Blueblood said just as McGrath, who was wearing a black formal suit with matching tie, walked past him. "Are you talking about Rarity?", McGrath asked, Blueblood turning around to look at him, or rather look down at him, "I don't think you should nail her. She is kinda young, and she never had an real boyfriend."

"That's not surprise. Because she's a bitch.", Blueblood said causally with a cocky smirk, he thought the guards were ready to defend him if this commoner would dare to try anything against him. "Oh no.", McGrath said and in a swift motion, with his left hand clenched, decked Blueblood right in the face, making him fall backwards, with a black eye. At this point, everybody's eyes were on the two of them. "You are the most uncharming being I ever had the displeasure to meet.", McGrath shouted as Blueblood cowered in fear, he couldn't understand why no guards were trying to take his attacker away, "My bloody brother is more charming than you and he has no charm what so ever."

It was then that a shocked Rarity arrived back, seeing upon the scene. "McGrath! What happened?", she asked and McGrath seemed to snap out of his rage, looking as confused as she was. "I... I don't know... He said bitch and then I punched...", he explained confused, but Rarity understood what had happened. The purple haired girl got a big smile on her face, "He called me a bitch and you punched him for saying that.", Rarity said, but McGrath quickly denied this and he walked away while Skywalker and Luna looked on. "Tia is going to have a field day when she hears this.", Luna smirked.

* * *

Early in the morning, the Harmonic Heroes carriage arrived back in Ponyville, each of the gang headed to their own house after bidding the others goodnight but McGrath wanted to walk Rarity to her house, as a proper gentlemen would do. For the entire walk, Rarity had been been pretty quiet, just as McGrath. It wasn't that far so he left her on the doorstep, bidding her goodnight. As he turned to leave, Rarity finally got out what she wanted to say to him, "I love you." this made McGrath stop right in his track. "D-Don't tease me like that." he said but he didn't face her.

"You don't believe me?" Rarity asked as he walked around him, now standing in front of him and looking into his emerald green eyes. "That's... not it, but... I am not a nice guy. Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me." he said trying to convince her to not get involved with him. "I still love you! I loved you ever since the Nightmare Moon incident. I tried to ask you on a make date in my own clumsy way, but I brought it in the wrong way." her speech was cut short as McGrath suddenly embraces her tightly.

"This is your fault, you know. I'm all confused." he accused her, Rarity was shocked, she could hear that his normal harsh voice was breaking, "You're all I can think about, day and night.", he then looked her straight into the eyes, his emerald greens into her sapphire blue's, "I'm gonna make myself clear... If you accept me, I am not holding back anymore."

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she just finally got the nerve, but to answer him, Rarity slammed her mouth onto his, surprising the both of them. Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in the moonlight.

* * *

 **And there you go, that was G3, hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Sixth Ranger

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: It was no Nightmare Night, but it was pretty cool. I liked writing that part too. Yeah... Tia isn't going to find out, Griffifth is the best at what he does (and what he does isn't pretty). I'm pretty sure Phoenix is the funny one, even though Griffifth shares the EoH - Laughter which come to think of it would fit better with Phoenix...**

 **Anyways on to the story.**

* * *

A few days after the Grand Galloping Gala, at Shoveitupyourassstreet 15, Skywalker was busy making a snack as Fluttershy talked with him and watched him work, the two sharing their experience of G3. "So let met get this straight.", Skywalker said as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "You tried to catch the cutest thing in the Canterlot garden in a net?" Fluttershy nodded turning her gaze down.

"Yes... But I got caught in it myself." she admitted blushing at her failure, her blush got even bigger by what Skywalker said next. "Then I say mission accomplished. I doubt there was anything cuter than you in the garden." Fluttershy's entire face became bright red, "So uhm... Y-Your dating with Princess Luna? That's great! She is so cool and pretty and stuff...", she said, feeling a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Sutakira was currently enjoying a hot shower, his blue hair covered in soap. Suddenly Pinkie burst in shouting his name, in a reflex he used the shower curtain to cover himself, though Pinkie could she that the curtains matched the drapes. "Pinkie! Do you mind!? I'm naked!", Sutakira shouted as the young woman took a seat on the toilet. "No, I don't mind, your a good looking guy. But Toshi, I'm sick! I already have been to the doctor but he said I was fine! But I still feel like I have butterflies in my stomach and I still don't have my usual appetite! What if it's contagious and..." she ranted while Sutakira reached over and quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Before she could continue he told her the reason he thought she was acting this way, "It seems you are in love." he said but this confused Pinkie. She told him she loved all her friends, but none made her feel like this. "Maybe its a different kind of love? Like how Mr. and Mrs. Cake love each other?", Sutakira explained, she wanted to ask more but a small explosion that shook the house interrupted them. "Skywalker! Come out and fight me!" a voice shouted as another loud explosion shook the house.

* * *

Outside, they founded Trixie, who had traded her cute purple hat and cape in for a dark cloak as she wore a weird black amulet around her neck. Her magical aura which was usually purple was now blood red. "Why are you doing this Trixie?" Skywalker demanded to know as he stepped outside, the rest of his friends following him. Trixie herself broke down in an evil cackle, as she spoke up, "Why? Because you humiliated me! After you showed me up, I became a laughingstock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A rock farm!" she shouted in anger.

"Hey!" Pinkie shouted, balancing herself on Sutakira's shoulders, "You're lucky a farm that rocks would take the likes of you!" just as she said those words, Trixie zapped her with magic, deleting her mouth. "Now I want revenge!" Trixie demanded as she charged up her horn, "And I'll just keep casting spells 'til you fight me." she slightly flinched at the death glare Skywalker was giving him, his eyes glowing red, "I could have forgive you for being a complete fraud, I could forgive you for insulting a farm that rocks, but I cannot and will not forgive you for trying harm my friends." he said as Trixie gave him a arrogant chuckle.

"Tell that to the cleaning lady on Monday!" Trixie taunted, but at that remark Skywalker simply rolled his eyes. "I may not be green, but you won't like me when I'm angry.", he said as he took a fighting stance, without further notice, Trixie shot a magic bolt at him, but using his advanced reflex he quickly side-stepped the attack, as it exploded in a tree.

"Wait, Trixie now wears black and has red magic?" Skywalker said as he quickly evaded more of Trixie's barrage of spells, "Trixie went to the Dark Side... Of the horse." Suddenly, his friends burst out in laughter as Skywalker shook his head in embarrassment, "It's shameful I took that long to come up with that one!" he said as he turned his attention back to Trixie, "Anyway, Trixie, give me a heads up when your done warming up and ready to start." he said in a friendly tone but this statement only made her angry. "We already started!" she said her face become red from anger.

"Hey, Trixie. Random question, ever seen one girl play ten instruments?" Skywalker asked as he snaps his fingers and Pinkie appears playing ten different instruments. She couldn't believe this, but seeing as he was distracted she blasted him with another barrage of magic as he was thrown to the ground. "Stop it! Tha-that tickles!" he said laughing as he rolled on the ground.

"Tickles!? That was supposed to make you writhe in agony!" Trixie said as she loomed over him, giving him a dirty look. This was the chance he was looking for, he quickly reached behind her undoing the hook of the Alicorn Amulet dropping it from her neck as Trixie herself fainted from the sudden power influx.

Skywalker fall on his back as he said, "I could use a vacation.", which made Sutakira scoffed at his remark. "From what? Waking up at eleven?" the bluenette teased as he gave him a sheepish grin. "I guess we should take her to the hospital.", Skywalker said, placing Trixie's cloak over her and picking her up bridal style. "Good thing Kyle isn't here. He would have painted a dick on her face.", Sutakira added.

* * *

Over at Sweet Aple Acers, Phoenix entered, "Pomme! You home!?" the red head shouted as he entered the living room. "I'm here!" Applejack answered as she was placing some sleeping bags on the floor and snacks on the table. "Are we having another sleep over?" Phoenix asked excitedly, sounding as if his birthday had come early, "I'll get the stash!" he turned around to bolt out of the door but what Applejack said next made him fall over, "It's gals only.".

Phoenix floated in front of her face giving her a pout, "That's too bad... So were's Big Red staying when you have all the...", his eyes suddenly widen, "You gals aren't gonna have an orgy without me right!?". Applejack was flustered at his suggestion, "Oh hay no! It's just us gals, doing... gal stuff. Big Mac is gonna sleep in the barn." she explained as Phoenix got a shocked look on his face, "What? No no no!... I know! Big Red can stay at our place!" he proposed excitedly. Applejack gave it some thought before she agreed, "What did you came over for anyway?"

"I was bored. Couldn't find Moody, Rainbro or Waffles, so I came here to bother you... By the way, do you have Nintendo?", Phoenix asked suddenly. "No, I do not have Nintendo.", the blonde answered.

"Your house is lame!", Phoenix whined.

And so a few minutes later, Phoenix and Big Macintosh were walking towards the guys house. Phoenix had hoped Big Mac would have a smile on his face, or at least his stoic expression but instead, the tall farmer he looked down right annoyed. "Something wrong, Big Red?" Phoenix asked giving him a worried look, "If your worried about Pomme, don't she's...", thinking the big guy was worried about his sister.

These thoughts were wrong as Big Mac shot him a glare. "I don't like ya." Big Mac said, making Phoenix stop in his tracks, the grin on his face dropping as he looked to the side. "That's unfortunate.", the red head said, looking up at the gentle giant, "Hating someone because they have superpowers is a shameful thing." Big Mac rolled his eyes as he continued walking, "I don't hate ya because ya have superpowers." he explained, gaining a hopeful look from Phoenix, "I hate ya because ya never shut up."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Skywalker, McGrath, Griffifth, Phoenix, Sutakira and after some persuading, Big Mac joined them for a game of poker. "Okay, celebrity crush?", Sutakira asked as he dealt the cards. "Hayden Panettiere.", Skywalker said, taking a sip from his beer as while studying his cards, getting a groan from the guys expect, Big Mac, who had no idea who that is. "You really have a thing for little girls, don't you?", Sutakira said as they continued to play.

"What do you mean by that?", Skywalker said surprised.

"Well let's just say Hayden Panettiere isn't well known for her towering height.", Phoenix said, before turning to the confused Big Mac. "At least I wasn't caught jacking off to Idina Menzel.", Skywalker said with a smug smile, while he and the other guys laughed at Phoenix expense. "While we are on the subject, I have to ask. Do you have to trim it down there to make it look like a weed plant or is it shaped like that naturally?", McGrath added, and they laughed again.

"I'll raise." Skywalker said, placing the bits in the center of the table before looking up, "So which of the girls would you date?" the rest as they all checked their cards. Griffifth shook his head as he threw his cards on the table, "I'll pass. And as for you question..." But before the blonde could answer, Phoenix interrupted him, "I bet Celestia!"

"I think I rather stick my dick in an ant hill." Grififth said back dryly taking a sip from his beer as the guys burst out in laughter. "I think Waffles has a crush on someone with black hair and amber eyes.", the red head continued, but the rest couldn't think of a girl with that matching hair and eye color. "I'm going all in and I bet my 100% genuine Italian lamb leather jacket." McGrath said taking it off and placing it at the table, making nearly all the guys save Skywalker and Big Mac fold. If the brunette was betting his jacket, it either meant he had a winning hand or he was bluffing very hard. "And the answer is Rarity." At this everybody let out a loud groan gaining a puzzling look from the brunette. "Everybody and their mom knows your dating Diva, Moody." Phoenix said as McGrath looked shocked. "You guys do?", the brunette asked.

"Well you got spotted while we were walking around town and the other day at Sugarcube Corner...", Sutakira recounted. As Big Mac added, "Sorry, I happened to catch a glimpse." Before Griffifth gave another question, "We're you and Rarity in heat at her home too?".

"So Big Mac, which girl strikes your fancy?" McGrath shouted loudly, quickly trying to change the subject. A faint blush appeared on Big Mac's freckled cheeks before he muttered, "Fluttershy..." The other guys tilted their heads, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Skywalker asked as Big Mac became even more nervous and said with a quieter mumble. "Uh... Fluttershy."

"Really? I can try to hook you two up." Phoenix offered as Big Mac raised an eye brow. "You can't do that! Could you? You couldn't do that..." he muttered as Phoenix shook his head. "I don't think your her type." he admitted, "She's more into the black anime hair, warrior of justice, shooting fire from his eyes, flying brick guy." he said giving a look over to Skywalker who gave him a puzzling look.

The remaining three guys showed their hands, "Flush.", Skywalker said as McGrath smirked as showing he had a full house. "I guess I win." he wants to take the pot but Big Mac stops him. "Eeynope." the big guy said as he showed his hand, a straight flush. McGrath's expression turned to utter shock, Big Mac smirked as the other guys roared it out in amazement. Phoenix got a airhorn out of nowhere and blew it close to Griffifth's ear.

The blonde took the airhorn from him and pinned him against the table, before putting the airhorn next to Phoenix's ear and blew it. "Are you insane!? That hurt's like hell, dumbass!", Griffifth shouted, before letting the red head go. "Big Macintosh!" Skywalker said standing up, and pointing to the guy across from him, "You are now officially our sixth member!", the rest of the guys cheered, Griffifth patting the slightly smiling Big Mac on the back. "Like the Power Rangers?" Sutakira asked excitedly. "Exactly like that!", Skywalker shouted, putting his feet down on the table. "Big Mac, do you smoke weed?", McGrath asked. The tall young man gave them a raised eyebrow and a scoff, "Of course! Why do ya think I'm always so calm?"

* * *

A little while later, at Sweet Apple Acers, the girls were sitting in the living room in their sleepwear. "Alright, which of our guy friends would you date?" Rainbow asked, as the group giggled, "I myself would go for Jason." she said gaining a groan from the other girls. "Sure, take the perfect guy!" Twilight complained, with Fluttershy adding a quite, "Yeah!", obviously he was also their guy of chose. "Toshi I guess." Applejack said, as she got a laugh from the other girls. "Silly! That's like dating a male version of Twilight!", Pinkie laughed. "So? What's ya point?" Applejack retorted as Pinkie gave her a puzzling look, "Who would ya do, Pinkie?". The party girl thought for a minute, she did this for dramatic effect as it was pretty obvious who her who she would chose, "McGrath." she said, before the girls could responde a knock was heard on the door.

Applejack got up and opened to see who it was, and on the front porch stood Phoenix, with his usual smile on his face. "Hey, Pomme!" he said cheerfully, "Can you step out for a second, there is something I want to discuss." he added that last part rather seriously, so she excused herself to the other girls and stepped outside.

"What do ya wanna talk about sugarcube?" she asked as Phoenix looked deep in her eyes, his purple eyes locking into her own green ones. "Pomme? Has anyone told you what marvelous eyes you possess?", he started slowly, Applejack gave him a puzzled look, "You know, where I'm from, women are accustomed to being showered with the praise they deserve. Men should worship you at your feet as you pass."

Applejack tilted her head, "They don't find that incredibly annoying?" she asked as Phoenix shook his head. "They are goddesses receiving their subjects, just as you should be. Whatever would be annoying about that?". The blonde cowgirl rolled her eyes before answering, "I've no wish to be placed upon a pedestal.", this made Phoenix's eyes winded.

"But you deserve no less!", he exclaimed with a honest tone, and he stomped on the wooden floor with his feet, "You should be admired by painters, copied by sculptors, exalted by poets! Surely you know that yours is a beauty so exotic it..." he paused for a second trying to find the right words, "...It would turn the eye of the gods themselves!" he exclaimed gesturing his arms to the sky as Applejack's freckled cheeks became bright red, the same shade of red as the apple's she grew on her farm.

"Well, I suppose I..." Applejack stuttered, unintentionally leaning forward, completely hypnotized by his eyes, but she was startled by loud cheering coming from behind the bushes. Looking away from his eyes, she saw the guys and her big brother cheering loudly. She gave Phoenix an odd look as he raised his fist in the air as if he had won something. "By Celestia! You were right. You win.", Sutakira exclaimed, this made Phoenix smirk and Applejack confused. "You are a master indeed. You win the bet fair and square." Skywalker said as Applejack started to catch on to what they were saying. "Hmph. Fine." Big Mac said with a hint of anger in his voice, he was still impressed how easy Phoenix made it seem to seduce his sister,"So I owe you a flagon. Bastard."

"Much obliged." Phoenix said, making a small bow before he walked towards his guy friends, "And I think the rest of you owe me five bits." Applejack said with an angry voice, "I hate ya all..."

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave overlooking the mountain were Canterlot City was based, two beings were studying the magnificent city. "Has your hive accomplished their goal?" Morgenstern asked, to a woman with pitch black skin, a crocked horn and insect like wings, dressed in a dark green dress and similar green heels. She nodded, her green hair shaking, "My Changelings are implanted about 51%, my lord. Virtually every existing guard in Canterlot would be replaced in..." the queen told him proudly but she was rudely interrupted by him.

"Not good enough. You will go yourself.", Morgenstern demanded as the queen got a shocked expression. "You... Want me to go invade Canterlot personally? Sir, the risk of exposure is..." she tried to state the reason why this would be a bad idea, but he interrupted her once again. "The risk if you don't go are far greater." he said, his voice never losing his cool, "And besides, wouldn't you like to go to a wedding?" If she would succeed, Equestria's army will be crushed and he could freely search for the Crystal Empire and all it's secrets will be his, if she would fail... The same would happen except that instead of being crushed, Equestria's army will be crippled which would also be fine. He could work with either.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Camp

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: There might be a reason why Trixie's magic wasn't as powerful as it should have been... And who says Big Mac is going to end up with Fluttershy? All I said was he had a crush on her. Well Griffith is more funny in the Deadpan Snarker sort of way, while Kyle is more energetic, cartoonish way.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Early in the morning Skywalker was placing duffle bags in the back of McGrath's van, preparing for a camping trip with the rest of the Harmonic Heroes. Live has certainly became easier for the guys now that they also had access to their World at any time.

"You know, it will go faster if you guys came out of your beds and helped me." he said to one of the open windows on the second floor, as he threw another bag in the van towards one of the open windows. "Sorry can't hear you over my snoring!" the voice of Phoenix said coming from his bedroom window.

As he reached for the next bag, a purple aura enveloped the bags and neatly placed them in the van. Looking up, he saw Trixie standing behind him flashing him a sheepish grin. One of the things he noticed was that she had changed back to her stylish purple wizard head and matching cape.

"Trixie, you seem better." Skywalker said, leaning back against the van, his arms crossed. "It's the least I could do. I don't know what came over me when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet... It almost felt like someone was controlling me." She started as she turned her eyes away from him, knowing he probably wouldn't forgive her.

"Don't worry, we're cool." Skywalker said as he gave a small nod.

Trixie's face brightened as she proudly declared, "Good. Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble girl you've ever seen?", he couldn't help but chuckle.

"But I have to ask... What about the girl with the ten instruments?" she asked as Skywalker gave another chuckle. "That's neither magic nor superpowers, that's just Pinkie." he explained as Trixie gave a even more puzzling look, "Look, it's Pinkie, alright? Nobody can explain Pinkie Pie."

* * *

Later that morning, the gang has all taken a seat in McGrath's van, the brunette himself driving. As they drove their way towards the camping site they we're going to stay, currently some J-pop was booming out of the speakers, "Say McGrath, can we change the song? I don't really like...", Spike said as he reached out to change the track but he quickly retreated his claw as McGrath gave it a slap.

"No. I'm driving so I pick the music." McGrath said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Do you really think it's okay to just go on a vacation?", Twilight asked worriedly, as Sutakira shrug his shoulders, placing his arms behind his head, "If something happens people either go to you, Jason or Zecora. They'll be okay. By the way Moody, are we there yet?"

"If you keep that up, you won't arrive at all.", McGrath said plainly.

"Kyle, I have been wondering. How have you guys actually met?" Rainbow asked, and the red head flashed her a cheeky grin. "That's a long and awesome story. And seeing as it will be a while before we get there..."

We'll the moment all five of us met wasn't a very good one, I met McGrath first, he was investigating the rumors of some strange black creatures, running around town. In his opinion, this so called 'Skywalker' was the reason behind it.

* * *

After taking care of some these black creatures ourselves, McGrath made his was a cross the street as I followed. You could say what you want about him, but McGrath sure know how to fight. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Phoenix said cheerfully as the eerily pale brunet groaned in irritation. "Believe me, you already are.", McGrath said back as the red head studied his companion for a few more moments, trying to figure him out.

"So how are you gonna find this...", he started but McGrath rudely cut him off. "I have been tracking him for a few months now. His power..."

Their conversation was cut short as the two saw Skywalker slamming one of those black creatures through a abandon warehouse. "He's dangerous." McGrath noted as he started a work on a battle plan, but Phoenix gave him a cocky grin. "Stay back. I'm gonna kick his ass!", before McGrath could stop him, Phoenix flew into the building.

McGrath shook his head as some bright flashes of light flashed in the warehouse and not long after that, Phoenix is thrown out of it and into another building.

The brunette slowly walked over to the red head, while shaking his head. "Are you okay?", he asked though he didn't sounds very sincere, as Phoenix was laying in some ruble. "Its a good thing I'm Kyle Phoenix!... Or that might have hurt me...", Phoenix answered with his face in the ground before he lost conscious.

"Oh, it seems weed plant has a friend." a voice behind them said, McGrath turned around to see Skywalker walking towards him, "So, what can you do?", he said smugly, as he jumps to McGrath and starts a sudden flurry of punches driving McGrath back as he can only block. McGrath soon finds himself with his back against a wall but in a flash of green light, he quickly teleports behind his opponent.

He tried to attack Skywalker from behind but Skywalker does a spin kick into McGrath's stomach sending him in the air, he is able to recover and land on his feet.

The duo runs over a roof, McGrath tried to take advantage of an opening in Skywalker's combo, he grabs the left wrist and pulls him into an arm lock. McGrath tries to punch Skywalker at the back of the neck, but he used a swift reversal, breaking free from the arm lock as Skywalker renewed his attack, which McGrath must blocks again as he started to pant heavy.

"Slowing down already?", Skywalker taunted him, as he gained an angry look from his opponent. "T-This can't be... Y-you can't be my better. I am the Ultimate Life Form..." McGrath groaned confused as Skywalker gave a loud chuckle. "Aren't you a little short to be the Ultimate Life Form?"

Skywalker and McGrath races at each other while jumping in the air but before they could hit each other, both of them get separated by a gigantic blue wall of hard light. Both landed back on their feet, looking up to see two other young men standing on a roof.

"Both of you! Stop fighting!" Sutakira commanded as he floated down from the roof and landed in front of them.

* * *

"And that was the first time we all met.", Phoenix said as he wrapped up his story just in time as they arrived at the camping site.

A half hour later, the gang most of them had successfully set up the tents, though some needed some help, like Rarity and McGrath. "Say AJ." Skywalker started as he and Applejack were helping set up the tent, "Can you do the same thing like me, only with your name?", as he put one of the pins in the ground.

Applejack tilted her head as she placed the final pin in the ground "What?" she asked, as Skywalker stood back up and started to explain. "Like this, 'My name is Skywalker! And I walk off to save the day!' Now you." She saw no reason to not try it, "Well... Okay! 'My name is Applejack and now I jack off'!" and as she said that Skywalker burst out into laughter. "Dashie! She said it!" he shouted as he walked away, gaining an angry groan from Applejack.

And so the day flew by as it turned to night they, the gang made a camp fire roasting marshmallows. "Remember when we played football with Opal?", McGrath asked taking a bite out of his marshmallow as Griffifth nodded, "Good times."

"Moody, if you want I can trade sleeping places with you." Phoenix offered, they didn't have enough tents so everybody got a tent mate. After picking straws, Skywalker was sharing a tent with Fluttershy, Sutakira with Applejack, Twilight with Griffifth and Spike, Phoenix with Big Mac, Pinkie with Rainbow and McGrath with Rarity.

"No need, but thanks for offering anyway." McGrath said with a faint smile, somehow the idea of him sleeping with Rarity made Pinkie's stomach act up.

"...Well. I think it's perfectly clear who has the more attra...", Rarity said as she and Applejack came back from getting more marshmallows from the van. But before the fashionista could say more, Applejack interrupted her, "Oh yeah? How about you try putting some meat on that bony butt of yours.", Applejack retorted, making the rest of the gang burst out in laughter.

"So Big Mac, I have a question for you." McGrath began, gaining the attention from the tall young man. Phoenix was sitting all the way on the other side, trying his best to avoid Applejack. Apparently she didn't like the stunt he pulled the other night.

"You wanted a adult person to watch Applebloom right? Then why out of everybody did you chose Kyle Yveltal Phoenix!?" McGrath asked, but Big Mac had no response, neither had Applejack. "Kyle, your full name is Kyle Yveltal Phoenix?", Big Mac asked, and the red head nodded, his mouth full of marshmallows, some spit dripping down the side of his mouth, Pinkie Pie had the same as they tried to see who could put more in marshmallows in their mouth.

"That's... Pretty cool.", Big Mac admitted. Suddenly, Spike let out a belch as a letter appears out of the fire. Twilight caught the letter as she reads its contents out loud, "Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot."

The mention of a wedding confused everybody, some gave a few quick glances at Skywalker but even he didn't have a clue either.

"Wait, wedding in Canterlot?...", Phoenix started slowly before giving Skywalker a shocked look, "Jason Sephiroth Skywalker! Don't tell me you got Luna pregnant!".

The others couldn't help but laugh at Skywalker embarrassment, "No! Of course not!" he said blushing furiously.

Twilight continues to read, "I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy and Sutakira, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music. Phoenix and Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception. Applejack and McGrath, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception."

McGrath's got a surprised look on his face, "Why would they put me in the catering department? I can barely bake pancakes." he asked, making the white magi next to him giggle. "But you make excellent pancakes, darling. If I may say so myself." Rarity said, she had to giggle more as for a second, the side of her boyfriends mouth curled up in a smile.

"Rainbow Dash, I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a Sonic Rainboom as the bride and groom complete their I do's.", Twilight reads, gaining a big yes from Rainbow, "Rarity you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids."

They would never know what Rarity wanted to say about this, as she broke down in complete gibberish. "And Twilight and Griffith, you two will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia."

"I'm not asked for a job?" Skywalker said as he read over the letter again, and his name wasn't even mentioned.

"Yeah... I'm not going to to any of that." Griffifth said laying down on the grass, looking up to the star filled sky, "But... Who's getting married?", at then Spike burped out another letter. "I was probably supposed to give you this one first.", he said scratching the back of his head.

Twilight shook her head in annoyed as she cleared her throat, "Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and... my brother!?" she exclaimed, gaining a shock look from everybody. "You have a brother? Great Scott." Sutakira said as Twilight nodded. "I know this is heavy." Big Mac agreed as the girl congratulated Twilight with the great news.

"What a great news!" Twilight shouted sarcastically as she stood up, "That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor!"

"Wait a minute. Your brother is Shining Armor?", Skywalker asked and his friend nodded, "Small world. I met him a few years ago, he seemed a nice guy." as Twilight got a sad frown on her face.

"Sure, nice guy... I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally? Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who the fuck is that!?" she exclaimed, everyone was startled by her sudden use of a curse word. "I think you had enough Twilight.", Griffifth said, quickly taking the bottle of beer from the Magi.

At the mention of Mi Amore Cadenza, something popped up in Skywalker's mind, "Shining Armor is gonna marry Cadance? How did he manage to score a hot babe like her?", he asked, making Twilight started to think where she had heard this name before. "Cadance? As in the Cadance? As in the greatest babysitter in all the history of babysitters!?" she exclaimed happily.

"You tell me, she was your babysitter?" Skywalker said as the others gave them an odd look. "Uhm... Who is Candance?" Sutakira asked, the moment the words left his mouth, Twilight got so close to his face that their noses pressed against each other.

"Who is Cadance? Cadance is only the most amazing woman ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind..." Twilight started to preach but soon the happiness disappeared from her face, only to be replaced by sadness. "Um, Twilight? Are you okay?" Sutakira asked as she shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close." She started to explain, "He's my B.B.B.F.F!", this got a puzzled look from the rest of the Harmonic Heroes.

"B.B.B.F.F.? Is that a droid?", Skywalker asked, this made Twilight roll her eyes as she explained that B.B.B.F.F. meant 'Big Brother Best Friend Forever?'.

"You mean a B3F2." Sutakira nodded as Applejack placed a hand on Twilight shoulder. "As one of your B.F.F.'s...", this gained another puzzling look from the gang, "Best Friends Forever..." she explained gaining a "Ohhh" from the rest.

"I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy.", Applejack continued.

"He is pretty special. I mean, they don't let just anypony be Captain of the Royal Guard." Twilight explain.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	23. Chapter 23: Wedding Wars Part I

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: H3? I think you mean H2. It's not really crashing when your invited (Though there will be chaos). I kinda stopped watching the show after my girlfriend broke up with me... We used to watch it together every weekend.**

 **Enough of my sob story, on to the story.**

* * *

It was late in the morning when the Harmonic Heroes boarded the train towards Canterlot City. "Next time, we need to go on vacation to Amsterdam.", Phoenix said as he was laying on one of the seats, while the landscape passes by.

"You only want to go there because prostitution is legal.", Sutakira muttered, sitting in the seat across from the red head while he read a book named 'The Potter And Kent Chronicles'. "Yeah... But do you know that weed is legal there and that you can get it in a coffee houses!?", Phoenix pointed out, making his brown haired friend turn to him.

"Yeah... Next vacation we go to Amsterdam. If you answer one question, where do the Dutch come from?", McGrath asked.

Phoenix thought about this for a moment, a frown appearing on his face, "Uh... Well, the Pennsylvania Dutch come from Pennsylvania...", he muttered slowly. "And the other Dutch? They come from somewhere near the Netherlands, right?" Sutakira continued, trying to give him hints. But for some reason Phoenix got a smug grin, "Nice try, Star. See, the Netherlands is this make-believe place where Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come from.", he answered gaining a 'you serious' look from his friends.

"So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party!" Spike said excited but this got him a worried expression from the guys, "I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?".

"Well you see Charmander. A bachelor party is...", Phoenix began to explain but Applejack quickly covered his mouth. "We will tell ya when your older, alright sugercube?", she quickly said before letting go of the red head.

"Say Kyle, I notice you don't have a nickname for me.", Skywalker said, as Phoenix relaxed in his seat. "I call you Skywalker. You've probably heard it once or twice." he stated.

"But that's my family name. It's not like Moody or Sunshine.", Skywalker explained. Phoenix crossed his legs as he gave him a cheeky grin, "Sure, Messiah. You want a nickname, I'll be happy to fix you up."

The black haired youth thought about it for a few seconds, before giving a approving nod, "Messiah? That works."

* * *

After a half hour, the train arrived at Canterlot Station and after a short walk, they arrived at Canterlot Castle. It was then that Twilight turned to the rest of the group. "I apologize guys, I have a big brother to congratulate. And then give him a piece of my mind." the purple haired Magi apologized as she walked away.

Skywalker was about to go after her but Griffifth stopped him, asking if he could talk to him for a minute. Skywalker nodded as the rest went on ahead to work on their wedding task. "Jason, I know this might not be my place to question but..." Griffifth started, it was so unlike him to voice his opinion on anything really, "What has Celestia done to earn your complete trust?"

Skywalker thought about it for a second, "I don't know. She was kind enough to help me with my mental block." he explained but somehow this got Griffifth irritated.

"Can't you see she's turning you into her dragon?" he said, trying get through to his friend, "Do you feel like you owe her? Because of the house, which she gave out of the kindness of her heart? Because she trained you, because you had potential or some crap? Nobody is that..."

"That's enough Adam!", Skywalker shouted interrupted his rant. Being called by his first name managed to make Griffifth shut up, "I know you have trouble trusting people, and I understand why. But unlike you I try to see the best in everybody.".

Griffifth looked to the ground, _"Why don't you see it? Why do you have to be so naive? Nobody is that kind!"_ , he thought, before he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to see that it was Skywalker. "Look I know what your trying to say, your just trying to look out for me. I promise I'll be careful." he said giving him a encouraging smile, Griffifth could only nod as his friend left to find Twilight.

Skywalker arrived in the courtyard where he saw Twilight talking to Shining Armor and Cadance. Noticing him walking towards them, Shining Armor got a big smile, "Ser Skywalker!" he extended his hand which the young man shook, "Long time no see!"

Skywalker nodded and smiled, "Almost too long, Shining Armor, Cadance." for a moment, he could have sworn he saw Cadance look at him with a mix of hatred and fear before turning to indifference, "...Ser Skywalker. Tis a honor indeed." she said formally, making Skywalker wonder why she was so formal with him all of a sudden.

"Anyways, what's with all the extra guards?" Skywalker questioned as Shining Armor's expression turned grave, "Is it that bad?"

Shining Armor explained that someone made a threat to Canterlot, which both agree would be stupid if your trying to take it over. "I wonder who..." Skywalker said as he started to think up possible threats, "Nightmare Moon? Discord? That Mizuki chick? A bug queen?"

Shining Armor shook his head at all those suggestions, "We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. Anyways, I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" he said, adding that last part with a smile to his future wife. "Absolutely." Cadance said, less than interested.

"Welp if you guys need me, just give me a call." Skywalker said as he flew off. "I often wonder how he can fly without wings..." Shining Armor said, gaining a nod from his sister, "You're not the only one." she said.

Not much later, Skywalker was walking up the stairs towards Luna's office. Two guards stood at attention, though they managed to find time to shoot him a knowing grins as he approached. "Well well, look who it is." one of the guards said as Skywalker waved at them as a sign of greeting. "We're almost off shift, so try to keep the royal Canterlot voice to a minimum tonight, Ser Skywalker? We could use all the sleep we can get." the other guard begged him jokingly.

"Don't worry." Skywalker said reassuring, "I'll be sure to get her as close to your barracks tonight as possible.", the way he said it, the guards couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

As he made his way towards his girlfriends office, he heard a faint chiming, making him stop in his tracks. He founded that the chiming came from the other side of a door, he didn't know why, but he felt compelled to enter. Opening the door, the room was completely empty, save for a large amount of dust, and a very large mirror in the back. Approaching it, he didn't saw his reflection, instead all he could see what looked like to be a high school or something.

Thinking nothing of it, he turned around to continue his way towards his girlfriends office. As he left the room, he didn't saw the reflection of a teenage girl with red and yellow hair and light blue eyes glaring at him.

* * *

Later that day in the Canterlot Kitchens, Applejack, Twilight and after much persuading from Griffifth tacked along. For some reason, McGrath wasn't anywhere to be found. They were currently checking if everything had arrived for the big day tomorrow, which Griffifth couldn't help but point out was a very very short time to just now start to check up on everything.

They heard the door open, turning their gaze towards it, they saw Candance entered. She had a short talk with Applejack about the catering before turning to leave, Applejack insisted that she took a few of the snack with her. As she left, she sneakingly dropped the bag of snacks in the trash can.

Griffifth and Twilight were currently heading towards where Rarity, who was working on the dress. "You saw that?" Twilight asked, as Griffifth nodded. "Was she always like that?" he asked as he opened the door, Twilight shook her head at his question.

As they were about to enter, they could hear Cadance complain about her dress. "I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Cadance said, as Rarity nodded, she pointed at the bridesmaid dresses, "And those should be a different color."

"Gee, maybe her name should be 'Princess Demandy-pants'." Griffifth whispered as Twilight shook her head in confusion. "I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" she said.

That afternoon, the gang had gathered at a ice cream saloon Twilight often visited when she still living in Canterlot City. "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking! Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever." Twilight said as she took a bite from her banana split.

"Twilight, whatever are you talking about?" Rarity asked, gaining her attention, "Cadance is an absolute gem!". That statement got a confused expression on both Twilight and Griffifth's face.

"Rarity, she was acting like a bitch.." Griffifth said, turning his attention to his blonde friend, "AJ, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres but she threw them in the trash?". Applejack had to laugh at this, "Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's." she explained, making Griffifth face palm.

"Yeah... right. She was just being fake, and totally insincere." he said, why did his friends have to be so naive. "She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy said with a soft voice, gaining the attention from the guys, "But... he was singing really off-key.", gaining a groan from Griffifth.

"Pinkie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated..." he started but stopped as he saw that she and Phoenix where playing with action figures who looked like Shining Armor and Princess Candance, "Never mind."

"The princess is about to get married.", Rarity started, trying to calm Griffifth and Twilight, "I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves.".

Twilight rolled her eyes at her friends suggestion, "And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful woman who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor let alone marry him!" she exclaimed, this made even Griffifth a little worried. "That's a little extreme... The knowing part.", the blonde guy said.

"Think maybe you're being just a tiny bit possessive of your brother, Twilight?" Big Mac asked, but this blew up his face as Twilight snapped at him. "I am NOT being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" she accused her friends, then left the table in a huff, making Griffifth follow her.

Pinkie pointed at Twilight's half eaten ice cream, "Anyone gonna finish that?" he asked, gaining a groan from his friends.

* * *

Late that night, Twilight was rushing through the castle, she had to warn the others of what she had seen, but she didn't got far before she bumped into Griffifth, who looked pretty distraught himself. "Griffifth! Shining Armor's in real trouble!" she exclaimed at the same time Griffifth said, "Cadance has asked the girls to be her new bridesmaids!"

Twilight looked confused at this, "'New' bridesmaids? What happened to her 'old' bridesmaids?" she asked as the blonde shrugged his shoulders, "She didn't say. But she did tell that she would 'love love love' it if they'd fill in for them. Because they worked so hard or some shit." he explained. Twilight shook her head, this made everything even more difficult, "Looks like it's just the two of us." she said, gaining a nod from him.

"Ayup, and Jason... Where ever he is...", Griffifth said he played with his blond hair.

Meanwhile in the princess of the night's sleeping quarters. Skywalker and Luna were currently cuddling in her bed, both soaked in sweat laying under her silk covers. "That was a challenge indeed, my princess.", he said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Indeed, Ser Skywalker." she giggled as she placed a kiss on his neck, "You won't be finding another of it's like soon... At least not for the next 15 minutes." she added, suddenly realizing something, she sits up against her pillows and in a flesh of light box appeared.

"I hope you will like it, beloved.", Luna said with an hopeful smile, as she levitated the box in his hands. Skywalker gave a thankful smile as he opened it, his smile getting even bigger. "I take it you...", the princess started, but before she could finish her sentance, Skywalker pinned her against the bed, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

The next day, during the wedding rehersal, Celestia herself was currently giving them instructions on how the wedding will be going.

"I look damn good in a suit." McGrath said as he admired himself in a mirror, Rarity and Pinkie couldn't help but agree with him.

"Hey... has anybody seen Twily?" Shining Armor asked, but before anybody could answer, the young Magi herself entered, "I'm here! I'm not gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" she said, gaining a confused look from her brother.

"I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why she's acting like this.", Shining Armor said tho his fiance.

"You have to listen to me! I've got something to say! She's evil! She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all weird!" Twilight accused, but at those accusations, Cadance brokedown, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Cadance asked.

"Because you're evil! Evil! And if I don't stop you you're gonna ruin my brother's life!", Twilight shouted.

"Doesn't mean she's evil. That's just what marriage does to you." Phoenix said, making the guys standing next to him, fighting back a laugh. Shining shook his head as he stood between his fiancee and his little sister, "You want to know why my eyes went all weird? Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me! And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!".

"I was just trying to..." Twilight stuttered but her brother interrupted her. "She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that her big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best man. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

Outside in one of the many halls of Canterlot Castle, Griffifth was walking down towards the kitchen, watching that Breaking Bad marathon last night wasn't the best idea he ever had. He came across the group, except for Twilight. Noticing their sad expressions, he asked what was wrong.

After hearing their explanation, he was pretty worried about Twilight.

"I'm going to back to check on Twilight..." he said, trying to walk away but Celestia stood in his way, "Let her alone Grif..." the sun princess said, but he scoffed at her.

"With all due respect, Celestia... and I really mean kiss my ass.", he said as walks past her, his rudeness startled Celestia a bit, nobody had ever taken that tone with her. "Griffifth, I told you." Celestia started but this made him stop in his tracks and flashing her a angry glare and a low growl.

"Excuse me princess, but you don't tell me anything." he spitted at her, his voice filled with anger, "I'm not really sorry, but I won't treat you like a perfect goddess, like all your little subjects do.", he turned around leaving behind a stunned group of friends and Celestia, who's cheeks had a red glow to them.

"I don't know if that was very brave... or very foolish..." Sutakira whispered to his friends.

Griffifth could hear Twilight's soft cries coming out of a door. Looking through the partly opened door, he could see Cadance and Twilight talk, he decided to wait outside to see how this would go. "I'm sorry." Twilight said, as Cadance gave her a pet on the head. "You will be." Cadance said menacingly as in a green flash of light, she made Twilight disappeared.

 _"...Oh, balls...",_ Griffifth thought, quickly going for higher ground to think of a plan.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Wedding Wars Part II

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Not the entire time, the Harmonic Heroes (save Jason) sleep int he quest quarters. And if they will win... you'll see.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Griffifth was running like a mad man through some caves deep underneath Canterlot City, using his advanced tracking skill he was currently following Twilight's scent there. He had tried to call Skywalker, but he hadn't picked up, so the blonde had to find her on his own as fast as possible or Cadance will have her way.

He suddenly came to a stop, taking a fe whiffs, smelling that her scent was the strongest behind a wall of rock.

On the other side of the wall, Twilight had found the real Cadance, who had been locked up in these caves for a long time. The two girls were trying to find a way out of the caves, but they hadn't had any luck.

"Oh, we're never going to save him..." Cadance said dishearten, the time inside these caved had left her too weak to preform any magic and it was too far to the outside for Twilight to teleport them. "We will.", the Magi tried to encourage her, "We just have to find... Do you hear something crumbling?...", just as she had said those words, the wall was kicked down by Griffifth preforming a karate kick as he landed in a three-point landing.

"Griffith!" Twilight she said relieved, pulling her friend in a tight hug. After she let him go, he turned his attention to Cadance, "Your the real Princess Cadance, right?" he asked, gaining a nod from her.

"How do you know?" Twilight asked, she herself already knew that this worn out Cadance was the real one, but for Griffifth to trust so easily, it was strange. "She smells different from the other Cadance." he explained as he gestured for them to follow him, "And she is not looking so well..." he added, as they followed him out of the caves.

"Well sorry, that I smell. I haven't had a bath in..." Cadance apologized sarcastically, but Griffifth shook his head as he interrupted her. "Don't need to know that. And with smell, I meant your natural scent."

* * *

The wedding meanwhile was in full swing, just before Celestia could pronounce Shining Armor and fake Cadance husband and waif, Twilight and Griffifth burst into the hall. "Stop!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" fake Cadance lamented before breaking down in a sob, "Why do they have to ruin my special day?" but before she could anything else, the real Cadance appeared. "Because it's not your special day. It's mine!" she declared gaining a confused look from guests.

As fake Cadance grit her teeth, "What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" she demanded to know. Twilight looked at her companion before answering, "Griffith... Ate them...".

"It's called consuming.", he corrected her but she responded with a quick, "That's what I said, ate them."

"Clever, but you're still too late!" the fake Cadance declared, everybody was confused how there could be two Cadance.

"She's a Changeling. She takes the form of somebody you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them.", the true Cadance explained

At this, the fake Cadance shed her disguise, transform into her real self, the leader of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis. "It is up to me to find food for my subjects." Chrysalis explained, trying to justify her reason for attacking, "Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow Changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it. He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now. And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the royal guard."

"Ugh, I just love it when the villains do their monologue while we just stand there.", Griffifth thought as he rolled his eyes, but his train of thought was interrupted by the voice of Celestia.

"No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" the sun princess declared as both she and Chrysalis blast each other with a stream of gold and green magic, respectively. As both beams clashed in mid air, Phoenix couldn't help but shout, "Bitch fight!".

Chrysalis raised her hand and another jet of green light streaked at Celestia, who turned and was gone in a whirling of her dress. Next second, she had reappeared behind Chrysalis and waved her hand towards the statues in the throne room, who sprang to life.

The statue's ran at Chrysalis, who screamed and sent spells blasting them apart in golden pieces, before she vanished and reappeared beside the throne. She sent another jet of green light towards Celestia who advanced on her but missed, instead hitting a pillar, shattering it and the rubble burst into flame.

The Harmonic Heroes lead the attended to the wedding to safety as the two woman dueled. Celestia unleashed a spell of such force and this time Chrysalis was forced to conjure a shining silver shield to deflect it. The spell caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it. "You do not seek to kill me, Celestia?", Chrysalis asked, "Above such brutality, are you?"

"There are other ways of destroying someone, Chrysalis.", Celestia said calmly, continuing to walk towards the queen of the Changelings, "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit."

Another jet of green light flew from behind the shield. This time, Celestia called upon a golden statue, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, the princess of the sun had drawn back her hand and waved it as though brandishing a whip.

The golden debris charged forward, trapping Chrysalis in gold. For a moment, it seemed Celestia had won, but then the debris was blasted off Chrysalis, her hands blazed with green fire, before thrusting forward, creating a fiery green serpent, it hissing furiously as it faced Celestia.

The snake reared from the floor, ready to strike.

Celestia in one fluid movement, the fiery snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into her, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke.

In the same movement, another spell of Celestia and Chrysalis clashed in mid-air, beginning a power struggle for dominance.

Despise all her power, Celestia was suddenly overwhelmed by Chrysalis spell, flinging her across the room. Reacting quickly, Griffifth jumped at her, managing to catch her mid-air. "Ah!" Chrysalis said surprised but she quickly regained her confidence, "Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming him has made me even more powerful than Celestia!" she broke down in laughter.

Griffifth held the defeated princess in his arms, his own ruby red eyes locking with her magenta once, "Your alright, Fossil?" he asked, dryly.

"The Elements." Celestia responded weakly, "You must get to them, and use their power to defeat the queen.", with a thud Griffifth dropped her as he and the gang run out of the hall. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Chrysalis laughed.

Outside the Castle, the Changeling were ravaging the city, as the guards were scattered all over the city with no commander. Before the Harmonic Heroes could set another step, a army of Changelings appeared in front of them, "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Rainbow said, flexing her arms, ready for battle just as the Changeling Army took their appearance, "Or the very hard way..."

"...My hair doesn't really look like that, does it?" McGrath asked as he took his own personal fighting stance, "Don't let them distract you." the brunette instructed the rest of the Heroes.

"We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope.", Griffifth said as his claws came from his fists. And with that said the Harmonic Heroes let out a loud yell as the charged head first into the sea of Changelings, ready to fight there way through.

* * *

Back in the throne room, where Chrysalis had placed Celestia inside a green cocoon, where the princess could do nothing, the queen all but celebrating her victory, "You won't get away with this!" Cadance said as she was placed inside a green cocoon, just like her aunt, "Twilight and her friends will..." but before she could finish her sentence, the Harmonic Heroes were brought back by her army of Changelings. Despise giving it them all, and taking down a large number of them Changelings, they were simply out numbered.

"Wait a minute. How did this happen? We are smarter than this." Rainbow asked. Sutakira shrug his shoulders, "Apparently not."

"It's funny, really." The queen said as she slouched in Celestia's throne, "Twilight and Griffith here where suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct. And now I have all Harmonic Heroes. Nobody can stop me!" she broke down in a victory laugh as Phoenix quickly did a head count.

"We are missing one.", the red head said, making Chrysalis stop with her laughter. "We are with twelve, and only Archmage, Rainbro, Moody, Diva, Waffles, Chuckles, Pomme, Star, Sunshine, Big Red and me are here. Messiah isn't." he stated but Chrysalis scoffed at this.

"Hah! It's useless anyway.", she scoffed again, the idea that someone could pose a threat to her, it was laughable, "Let him come, he's but one man, I have a army!"

"We have a Skywalker, a Jason Skywalker!" Twilight retorted at the same time, a thunder claps could be heard outside, just before the glass dome above them breaks and Skywalker comes crashing into the throne room, holding the unconscious body of the Changeling Commander.

He landed on the floor, it slightly cracking and shaking as he did, while he stared down Chrysalis, a shock of fear went through her spine as she looked into his faintly glowing amber eyes. "Those eyes... That glare... Those hellish amber eyes!" she thought, before the young knight spoke up.

"What the hell are you suppose to be!?" Skywalker said, pretending he was shocked.

"I'm Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings.", the queen answered, pushing her worst memory to the back of her head. Skywalker scratched the back of his head at hearing her position, "I feel sorry for the king..." he muttered loud enough for Chrysalis to hear.

"I have no husband! You little brat!" she shouted, offended by his lack of manners. "Why am I not surprised?" Skywalker asked dryly, rolled his eyes. "You dirty little alien!" Chrysalis said, slamming her boot on the floor.

"I rather be a alien than what ever the hell you are." he said crossing his arms as he gave her a cocky smirk, his plan was working. "Do you even know why I am here?" the queen asked, Skywalker thought about it for a second before speaking up. "Obviously not to find a husband. So your majesty, do your arms whistle when you fly?"

Everybody, even her own Changelings save Chrysalis broke out in laughter. "Okay go on. Do your evil monologue. I'll be quite now." Skywalker said, trying to fight back his laughter.

"That bravado! It's the same as that witch, that almost caused the death of my race!", Chrysalis spitted, "I am a threat unlike any other! I defeated Celestia! Think what I can do to you, filthy alien! Changelings too me!"

As she commanded, nearly all her Changelings filled the throne room, all of them hissing at him and ready to strike. Skywalker uncrossed his arms as he shot her another cocky grin, "Its like eight thousand of you against only one of me... and it's still a unfair fight.", the Changeling charged at him, trying to swarm and overwhelm him with their sheer numbers, like how they had done to his friends.

But before they could strike, Skywalker took out the hilt of his weapon, while at the same time, taking out the present Luna had given him. After a click, two red energy blades came from both hilts.

Skywalker uses both weapons to deflect their incoming attacks and roll to the side, readying himself for their next move. The Changelings stands a distance away from their enemy, before charging again. Skywalker speeds towards the oncoming wave of Changelings, slashing and striking against his enemy.

"I'm not saying it is awesome, but it is awesome!", Rainbow said with a big smile as the Changelings who had contained them, were unsure what to do, "Two lightsaber's at the same time!?"

"Good thing he's on our team." Big Mac said.

"Come on, Jason, show them who's boss!", Pinkie cheered. Seeing as their plan of attack was failing against the Knight, the Changelings swarmed him with everything they had, and they managed to bury him underneath them.

"So much for your Knight.", Chrysalis said with a smirk, but her victory was short lived as Skywalker let out a roar as he unleashed a powerful telekinetic repulse, sending the Changelings into walls, windows and the ceiling.

"I... I am the ruler of the changelings, you must fall simple cretin!" Chrysalis shouted as she try to blast him with the same spell she used to defeat Celestia. His friends shouted for him to get out of the way, but Skywalker smirked unleashing a stream of his Heat Vision to counter the oncoming attack, forcing it into a beam war.

"Sorry, I never do what I'm told to do." Skywalker said, as Chrysalis struggled to overpower him, "Awww, isn't that cute? She thinks she can beat me.", this last insult made Chrysalis lose her temper as she directed all her magic into her struggle, forcing her to release Shining Armor from her control.

"Wha... Whe... Huh? Is... Is the wedding over?" He asked, still dizzy from the spell.

"Your spell! Perform your spell!" Skywalker commanded, he hadn't expected for Chrysalis to put so much power into her spell. "What good would that do?" Chrysalis taunted, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine, "My Changelings already roam free!", her laughter became louder as Shining Armor failed to use his repel spell, his strength drained.

"Just use the power of love, or something.", Skywalker said as he was forced to one knee, losing the beam war. "Ser Skywalker is right!" Cadance said as she hurried next towards Shining Armor, placing her head on his shoulder, "My love will give you strength."

McGrath made a choking sound, "Sorry, throw up a little in my mouth...", the brunette said.

As Cadance and Shining touched horns, a loud thunder clap was heard as one giant repulse send Chrysalis and her army flying out of Equestria. Skywalker closed his eyes as he dropped to his knees, panting heavily as this battle drained him of most of his solar energy.

"This isn't coming back to bite us in the ass right?" Rainbow asked as she helped her best friend back to his feet, providing him support, "I mean we sent them all over Equestria...", But Griffifth cut her off as he said dryly, "Whatever nobody cares.".

"Yeah but..." Rainbow try to say but everybody shouted at the same time, "Nobody cares, Rainbow Dash!"

Griffifth checked if the princess of the sun was alright, she tried to thank him but he told her he didn't do it for her. She then turned her attention to her star Champion, thanking him but he scoffed and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked, this behavior was strange for him. "Why did the others got asked to help out with the wedding and I didn't?" Skywalker asked. Celestia chuckled before reassuring him, "Well as Knight Of The Wind, I thought you would like to relax for a change."

"Oh... Okay." Skywalker said, with a smile, "Well we have a real wedding to put together."

* * *

As so the true wedding was held, the Harmonic Heroes were currently waiting for Cadance to enter and be married to the Captain of the Royal Guard. "Question, Shining. I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?", Skywalker asked as he stood next to him.

Shining Armor gave the young Knight a grin, thinking that the younger man was asking for advice, "I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister, too.", this made said sister smile.

"You have a sister other than Twily?", Griffifth asked, gaining a irritated groan from Twilight. Skywalker thought about it, before smiling at him, "Good one. I thought because you have blue hair.", that last thing made Shining give him a questioning look, "Blue hair is a chick magnet. But I guess getting Tia as a mother in law sounds like a pretty good deal."

"Celestia is not our mother." Twilight explained, but all she got was a confused look from her guy friends. "She is not? Then who is? And more importantly, is she a MILF?", Phoenix asked, before she pointed to her mother in the front row, the red head let out a low whistle, "Ayup. That's a milf."

After a successful wedding, both Shining Armor and Cadance said the yes word to each other and they were now husband and wife, or how Phoenix called it, husbandu and waifu. They had a great celebration after that, unfortunately, some took a few drinks and weren't thinking right.

"Ja... Ja... Jason!", a drunken Shining Armor said as he took a place at the same table Skywalker was sitting, who had been overlooking the dance floor, looking at how Twilight and Pinkie were showing some sweet dance moves. He had seen Phoenix talk with a pink haired woman earlier, but now neither were anywhere in sight.

"I just want to go on record by saying that th... this is the greatest day o-of my life...", Shining Armor shouted placing one of his arms around Skywalker's shoulder.

"Shining, I think you should calm down and ease up on the booze.", Skywalker said slowly, smelling the alcohol on his breath. "No, I-I-I'm fine, little bro.", the newly wedded man said, this was the first time of many, that he would refer to Skywalker as his little brother, "Don't worry about me. I'm... just dandy... A-And I wanna thank ya, Jason, for being the savior of our wedding. None of this would've been possible without you. I really appreciate it, little bro."

Skywalker took a sip from his beer before responding dryly, "No problem, man.", his drunken companion suddenly got serious. "Hey, Jason, I'm gonna make you a promise... Look, I promise, n-no matter what happens, in return for today, I-I-I-I'll be your Best Man at your wedding..." he declared, tightening the hug he was giving Skywalker.

"What?" Skywalker said confused, "Nah, man. It's alright. Uh, you don't really need to do that..." he said shyly, he had never thought about his own wedding.

"It's fine, Jason." Shining Armor declared, raising his glass, "I make this promise in the name of Celestia. You won't be disappointed..." and after saying that, he fainted for drinking more than what he can handle.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in a far away land. Chrysalis woke up, she had lost consciousness after being hit by the love repulse, her commander quickly walked up to her and made a bow, "My queen, we're much too weak to launch another attack on Canterlot right away." the commander reported, "What do we do? We need to regain our strength! Regroup! Form another plan...", but they noticed that they had landed in a country filled with fluffy creatures filled with love.

"These creatures are very loving... And we do feed on love... I guess we could eat.", she said with an evil smirk as she picked one up.

It didn't took the army of Changelings long to conquer this land as the creatures had no means of defending themselves.

"We'll have the rest of this place converted over to our needs within the month." The commander said, gaining a approving nod from his queen, "It may still be a while before we can attack Celestia again. She'll be expecting us."

But Chrysalis turned around, "Feh to Celestia. She isn't my target anymore." The Changeling Commander was confused by this, they had strict orders to take out Celestia, "Wha... What? My queen, but what about his plan?" the Commander asked.

"Feh to his plans! I want that Skyguy! Perfect little Skywalker. Clever little Skywalker. Brilliant little Skywalker. It's his fault that we aren't rebuilding Canterlot into our newest conquest!" Chrysalis shouted, she could not believe that one of them could have defeated her, especially someone with the same hellish eyes.

"But my queen..." The commander pleaded, he was forced to obey his liege orders but he wouldn't want to see her hurt, "Isn't he more powerful than even you when empowered by Shining Armors love."

Chrysalis thought about this for a moment, before she came up with a plan, "Well, I'll get him... and his little friends too." she said looking up towards the darkened skies, "I'm going to lure that spiked freak here... Put him and his friends through trials that will band them together. Then, when their emotions are peaked, I'm going to drain Skywalker. I'm not going to drain his love... I'm going to drain his powers. And I know exactly when I'm going to do it.", she spoke that last part more to herself than her commander. He hoped that his queen knew what she was doing.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter, how you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	25. Chapter 25: Every Bad Zombie Movie

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I'm going to save that fight for the Arc finale. I liked the comic, and it gave some closure as to what had happened to Chrysalis.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Morgenstern sits on his throne lost in thought, until he hears Mizuki enter and taking a knee before him. He felt annoyed by this, though his face didn't show any emotions, he had told her many times she wouldn't need to kneel before him anymore, but he guessed old habits die hard.

He gestured for her to stand up, and she spoke as she did, "My master... Chrysalis has failed. Shall I command the soldiers to abandon...", she told but felt silent as her master raised his hand.

"Tell Byron to bring down the barriers that hide the Chrystal Empire from the Worlds. We do not have to fear that they will catch on to our plans. Celestia will think that idiot Sombra has returned all on his own." he commanded slouching back in his throne, his red head apprentice give a nod showing she understood.

* * *

Back over at Equestria, specificly Shoveitupyourass Street 15, Sutakira is busy reading 'The Potter And Kent Chronicles', while Phoenix is observing himself in a mirror.

"I don't know...", the red head muttered to himself, as he placed his hands on his stomach, using his other hand to lift his purple shirt. Sutakira looked up from his book, noticing his friend odd behavior, "What are you doing?" he asked but Phoenix told him it was nothing, "Alright then." the blunette tries to resume his reading.

He couldn't read long, as Phoenix shouted dramatically, "I'm fat, okay? I'm a fatty! This isn't normal anymore!" he gestured over his body, sure he wasn't ripped but he did had some nice tones to it.

"Sorry, I asked." Sutakira said, not looking up from his book, "But your not fat." he added, trying to cheer him up.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" a pouting Phoenix asked, crossing his arms and looking at his friend. Sutakira quickly looked through the room, to see if maybe he was being recorded, "Uhm... no." he said slowly.

This statement made Phoenix shout, "Precisely! I'm fat!", he than laid down on the couch, his hands covering his face. "No, that's not it." Sutakira explained, looking up from his book, "I'm straight so it would be weird for me to say I find you attractive. What's wrong with you?", this question gained a shrug from Phoenix.

"I don't know. I'm straight too." the red head admitted, just as Rainbow Dash entered the living room, having heard the last part of their conversation. "Who is straight?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Sutakira pointed at the red head, while looking back at his book, "Kyle is straight... According to himself.", his answer made the rainbow haired girl laugh. "Okay.", she chuckled, gaining an offended look from Phoenix. "What do you mean? 'okay'?", he said offended, "Don't you believe I'm straight? Do I have to prove it, Rainbro?"

"Straight guys don't have to prove anything if they are straight." Sutakira said annoyed, as he tried to concentrate on his book.

"How did we got to this topic? I'm insecure about my weight, not my sexual orientation.", Phoenix said with a raised eyebrow as Rainbow gave him a puzzling look. "Why are you guys doing so weird? There is nothing wrong with people with a different sexual preference.", she said as Phoenix agreed.

* * *

About a half hour later, Sutakira came out of the toilet room, noticing that Rainbow wasn't there anymore. "I just saw a gigantic spider." he said to Phoenix, taking a seat back in his chair.

"I hate spiders." Phoenix said, still laying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling, "I have nothing against ants, although they look like spiders. Anyways you saw a gigantic spider?"

"Yeah, I killed it." Sutakira said causally, the reaction he got wasn't what he was expecting. "What!?" Phoenix shouted, sitting straight up and looking at him in complete shock, "Did you just killed it in cold blood? Your an murderer!"

Sutakira had to take a second look around the room to be absolutely sure if he was not being filmed, "I'm a murderer because I killed a little spider?" he asked slowly.

"Oh you just said it was a gigantic spider!", Phoenix shouted, making the other face palm at the complete idiocy of the situation. "What's the big deal? It's not the end of the world!", Sutakira asked, just as he said that Rainbow re-entered the room with Fluttershy right behind her.

"There he is Fluttershy!", Rainbow declared, pointing at Sutakira.

"You just took the life of a innocent spider! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Fluttershy shouted, which startled Sutakira a bit, the pink haired girl never raised her voice. "The hell? All this for just a little spider?", Sutakira asked.

"Oh a little while ago you claimed it was a gigantic spider! Who do you think you are, God? Who are you to decided who lives and who dies!? This is not how it works!", Fluttershy shouted, the blunette was actually becoming scared.

"Rainbow, why did you call Fluttershy for something this small?", Sutakira asked as Rainbow gave him a worried look. "I'm sorry, but I heard your conversation and I had too! You need to change! Look at yourself! You've become a monster! Your totally out of control! There is foam on your mouth!"

Sutakira for the moment had no response, slowly placing his thumb to the corner of his mouth to check for foam, just in case. Not feeling any there, he only came to one conclusion as to why they were acting this way, "...Are you guys on drugs or what?"

Rainbow and Phoenix look to the side, pretty much confirming his theory as Fluttershy said, "...I ask the questions!"

Earlier that day, at Fluttershy's cottage, Phoenix, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and McGrath are sitting in a circle in the living room. "Alright, we all eat one portions of Magic Mushroom, alright?" Phoenix said, with the others agreeing.

"I find this kinda scary.", Fluttershy admitted, gaining a blush on her cheeks, "I never done this."

"Me neither." Rainbow admitted, as McGrath chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I sometimes ate them while I was working." he said as he took one.

* * *

"Twilight, you home?" Skywalker asked as he entered the Golden Oak library. Upon entrance, he saw Spike sorting out the shelves. "You need help with that?" Skywalker offered, but Spike declined.

"She's in her room." the dragon said, as he placed a book in the right row. Skywalker thanked him before walking up to Twilight's room and knock on her door.

"Twilight. It's me, your favorite Jason. Can I come in?", Skywalker said, but no answer came. Instead, she opens the door using her magic. He saw Twilight sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"Something wrong?" he asked worriedly, she surprised him when she suddenly quickly looked at him. "Jason, I have a favor to ask of you." Twilight said determent, "I want you to teach me how to fight! After the wedding, I noticed how I was great with the theory of magic but not in it's practical use. So teach me how to fight!"

This request was sudden but Skywalker nodded, "Alright, but just so you know. I am a harsh teacher."

* * *

"That was pathetic." Skywalker said as he crossed his arms as Twilight dropped to her ass, panting heavily, "Had I used 10% of my power, you would be a pile of ash."

It had been a month since Skywalker and Twilight started to train, she had thus far learned quickly. The only thing she had trouble the first two weeks was her reaction time, but even that she picked up quickly. Conjuring a shield was easy for her, heck it was one of the first spells she learned, but for one reason or another, Twilight had difficulties keeping her shield up under pressure.

Skywalker did noticed that his friend had come a long way, he could see it by just looking at her. When she used a spell, the area around her started to crackle with magic, if she kept it up at this rate she could be some real competition.

"Look, Twily. I'm not your enemy.", Skywalker explained, as they walked over the Main Square, heading for Sugercube Corner for something to drink, "Fear is your enemy. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

Twilight nodded her head, "I know. I'm just having difficulties keeping it up. You make it look so easy... I mean your telekinetic control is really amazing.", she said complimenting him.

"Oh? Is that not normal?", Skywalker asked in his usual calm voice, which made it very difficult to know if he was joking or serious. "Like it ever would be!", Twilight said half laughing.

"People are acting strange." the voice of Rainbow said behind them, turning around they saw her approach them. "So you notice too, huh?" Big Mac said as he, Phoenix and McGrath walked up from the other side. Looking around they did noticed that everybody around town was acting... weird. Most seem to be looking off into space, or not noticing their surroundings.

"Everypony is acting so strange today." Twilight noted, suddenly Griffifth dropped out of a nearby tree startling the Magi. "Why do you keep saying, everPONY?" he asked Twilight, gaining a puzzling look from her, "We would know what you have meant if you said anyBODY. You see that's the thing everybody is doing just because everybody else is doing it." he said leaning against a tree, she didn't really had an answer for that.

"As I was saying... I've been trying to plan a viewing celebration for the secretariat comet this week and I can't get anyone to listen to me at all!" Twilight explained, much to their surprise.

"Jason!" Applejack shouted as she came rushing to the group, "My sister and her crew are being as peculiar as everybody else. Something ain't right." she explained, this was food for thought, as soon the rest of the Harmonic Heroes arrived, and they had also noted that everybody in the village acted strange.

"Guys!" Sutakira broke them out of their train of thought, they saw what got him so scared, the citizens are currently approaching them not unlike a typical zombie horde. "Uh... I think we should move this conversation to somewhere more... Private?" Fluttershy suggested as everybody agreed and made a mad run for the Golden Oak library.

* * *

As soon as everybody got inside, Griffifth and Big Mac quickly barricaded the door. "What is wrong with everybody!?" Big Mac shouted, surprising the rest, this must be the first time that he raised his voice.

"Wait... This is too familiar. This reminds me of every bad zombie movie I have ever seen.", Twilight said, it also reminded her of something else, but at the moment she couldn't say what.

"Well if we found ourselves in a horror movie, it was nice knowing you Moody." Phoenix said sadly patting his brown haired friend on the back, making everybody look at him, "In horror movies the pretty boy dies first... Unless there is a black guy, then they die first.", his friend gave a heavy sigh as Rarity did a heavy intake.

"Of course! The royal wedding! The one were Princess Cadance was replaced by a Changeling!", Rarity said.

"Spike!" Twilight commanded, getting the attention from the small purple dragon, "Take a letter!"

 _Dear, Princess Celestia._

 _Changelings are invading Ponyville. Please send help!_

 _Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

As fast as she had send it, they got a letter back, "Wow, that was fast.", Griffifth said as Twilight reads the content out loud.

 _Dear correspondent: I am unavailable due to a royal emergency. Please try sending your letter again at a later time._

"Looks like we're on our own... again..." Skywalker said, rubbing the side of his head, "I think we need to come up with a plan. There are too many to fight head on."

"Uhm... I would be okay with waiting until the princess is available." Fluttershy said with her soft voice, but Applejack interrupted her. "My sister is missin and if those things are responsible, we need to find out what is going on!" the blonde apple farmer said, gaining a nod from the guys.

"We can't just go out there, like Jason said, we need a plan." Fluttershy said, this was true. Before anyone could give a suggestion, "Okay boys and girls! And Dragon..." Pinkie started, gaining the attention of everybody in the room, "We are going to blend in!"

"That's..." McGrath said slowly, making the pink one think she had said something stupid, "Ingenious! Sneak in behind the enemy lines!".

* * *

 **To be continued, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Through The Mountain

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: It was intended to be weird... glad you found it funny. Shaun Of The Dead one... I think the Changelings would notice if they ran around, drenched in the blood of one of their own.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The Harmonic Heroes strolled through the now brainwashed Ponyville, all of them had blank looks on their face. "I would love to be McGrath right now." Rainbow muttered, "He always just stand around with a frown on his face and he never smiles." Pinkie couldn't help put involve herself in this conversation. "I know why McGrath never smiles. Because he doesn't know how to."

"That's stupid Pinkie, even for you..." McGrath groaned with his usual sarcastic tone, until they heard a blood curling scream.

Turning around, they saw two Changelings place the local postwoman, Derpy, inside some kind of green pod, before one takes on her appearance. "Have you seen The Skywalker yet?" the shape shifted one asked his fellow soldier, but were dragged into an nearby ally by a gigantic cyan fist.

The two were slammed into the ground and being held there by something very large and muscular. "There are seven working defenses from this position. Three of them disarm with minimal contact. Three of them kill. The other...", McGrath's voice said, just as Big Mac drives the heel of his shoe into one of the Changelings ribcage, "...hurts."

"Where are the towns people?", McGrath demanded to know.

"Don't hurt us... We don't know! I swear to God...", one of the Changelings began but McGrath cut them off. "Swear to me! Tell us our Griffifth will skull fuck you and drain the same information out of the hole."

"They are in city Hall!" both shouted at the same time.

"If you are lying, I know where to find you.", McGrath said, before Big Mac knocked the other two out, and they rejoined the group with the new information.

* * *

Moments later at the door to City Hall got kicked in as the Harmonic Heroes entered with their powers activated, ready for battle, "Give me back my sister, you ruffians!" Rarity demanded, and nearly eight thousand Changeling where staring them down, hissing and baring their fangs.

"Okay gang, we've fought them before!" Twilight said, encouraging the rest, "We can handle this!" she left out a stream of magic at the Changelings, blasting them across the room as the other joined in.

One Changeling launched right at Big Mac, but he side-stepped the oncoming attacker, grabbing it by the legs, slamming it into the ground, before swinging it around and hitting another two Changelings. As they continue the fight more Changeling appear and launch green energy cubes at the gang. Twilight redirect them using her magic, while Phoenix uses a stream of fire to subdue the energy users. "Careful! Don't hit the pods. They may hurt whoever is inside!" Twilight said, as Skywalker knocked two Changelings off him and throwing them into one of green cubes heading for Twilight.

"I'll try. Can't guarantee." Phoenix said as he launched three quick fire balls at a horde of Changelings, at the same time McGrath used his golden energy spears to nail them to the wall, which traps them.

Rainbow keeps punching a Changeling, as with each punch he said, "Does this bug you? Does this bug you? Does this bug you?", she asked, and by the third time, she punched said Changeling with enough force to send him crashing into a wall, "Uh, I guess it does bug you."

"Rainbow Dash! Be nice!" Fluttershy said to her, making the rainbow haired girls eyes roll. "Fluttershy. When are you going to learn that you're nice until it's time not to be nice?" Rainbow asked her while punch another Changeling into the walls.

"Okay... I get it." she said, making Skywalker look in surprise.

"Really? Because I didn't understand a word she just said.", he said looking behind her, he saw a a Changeling trying to sneak up on Fluttershy. Thinking fast, he pushed her out of the way, taking the blow for her. The Changeling winched as it had broken its hand, but what made it nearly piss itself was a now angry pink haired girl was looming over it.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY FRIEND YOU... YOU... MEANIE!" She shouted, making everybody stop fighting for a moment, "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SHOULD GO HOME RIGHT NOW!"

With the combined strength of Equestria's twelve mightiest heroes, it didn't took too long as the Changelings either fled, or were capture. "Well... That escalated quickly..." Rarity said as she observed the damage, "Then ended abruptly."

* * *

An hour after liberating Ponyville and freeing the citizens, everyone was accounted for, except for three young girls. The group of friends look for the youngest Apple sister and her other two friends but there wasn't a sign of Applebloom or her friends.

"Where... Where could they possibly be? Why aren't they here?" a panicking Applejack asked, this could only mean one thing, who ever had ordered the invasion also had taken Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

All of a sudden, Spike let out a huge flame as apparently someone had send them a glass orb the size of basketball. "Well, that's never happened before. Maybe it's from Tia?", Twilight said curiously.

Suddenly a green flame rose up inside the orb as it spoke, "A princess? No, but a queen? Yesssss.", the voice sounded familiar, though they couldn't really place it. As the green flames died down a image of Chrysalis appeared laughing like a maniac.

"Oh, look a random loser who's ass we kicked." Phoenix said, before turning to the orb, "Hey loser how is it going?"

There was irritated twitch in Chrysalis eye, "My, my... You didn't have any trouble seeing trough my minions at all, did you, Ser Skywalker?" the image of the Changeling queen said, mockingly complimenting him, "Clever boy. I'm sure you are clever enough to see who's missing from your little... village."

"Where's my sister you... Ill groomed... Swiss cheese... Mule!" Rarity and Applejack said at the same time.

"Temper, Temper, ladies! Tsk, Tsk." the orb told them as the image switch from Chrysalis to the three ten year old's they had been looking for, being held hostage inside a pod. "I believe this is what you are looking for?" Chrysalis asked sweetly, but the gang wasn't buying it just yet.

"How do we know these are the real ones were looking for?" Big Mac asked, the moment he asked that the three girls started to discuss how they could get there Cutie Marks from being 'kidnapped', "That's them..." the others nodded in agreement.

"I have them here... In my kingdom. You may want to come collect them quickly..." Chrysalis told him, making them wonder why, "How about three days? Otherwise something bad might happen to your little friends, Ser Skywalker."

"I don't know what you want, Chrysalis." Skywalker started, his normal calm voice dropped a few tones, showing he was serious, "If you are looking for love, I can tell you I don't have any to spare. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let the girls go and never threaten Equestria again, that will be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."

The image of a scoffing Chrysalis faded and the orb now shows a map to the Changeling Kingdom.

"This is obviously a trap.", Sutakira said studying the map, the others couldn't help but agree, "But why three days though?...", they suddenly heard someone take a loud gasp.

"I know!", Twilight said, gaining the attention of the rest of the gang, "The Secretariat Comet! In three days the Secretariat Comet it's all passing over Equestria. It's the single biggest conjunction in celestial events in over 3,000 years!", she explained.

"Huh? You got what in your what now?" Pinkie asked.

"Anyways, anyone up for a trip to the Changeling Kingdom?" Skywalker asked, gaining a approving nod from most of his friend, "An adventure with you Jason? How can I say no?" Rainbow said, ready to back up her best friend. Of course Rarity, Applejack and Big Mac agreed as well.

"I don't know... I've got a lot of animals to feed." Fluttershy said unsure, "Things to do... A bonsai to water...".

"Of course I'm coming..." Pinkie said before turning to the small young woman, putting an arm around her, "And don't worry, Fluttershy, we can leave gummy in charge of your plant. Or else McGrath can buy you a new one!", the brunette looked offended at this but Fluttershy finely agreed to go with them.

"But we should wait..." Twilight said, trying to be the voice of reason, "We need to do some investigation into what the queen is up to! How is she going to use that magical surge? Why do we need to be there!? We should try and write to the Princess again."

"Twily, there are kids kidnapped by what is essentially a succubus. We don't have time to ask Celestia what to do." Skywalker said, trying to make her see things their way. "We can't just go off without a plan!" Twilight said back as the both started to debate what to do.

After a while it was decided that they would be leaving now, but it was agreed upon that Spike would stay behind to try and get a hold of the princess and tell her where they were.

And so we found our heroes at the edge of the town, looking determent to get those girls back. "Alright, everybody." Skywalker said, studying the orb which still displayed the map, "This magic orb thing isn't a GPS but it should do the trick. It will take almost three days to get there so we need to get moving.", looking over it one more time, he puts the map in his pocked.

"Ah yeah! We're off on a quest!" Rainbow did an arm thrust as she said excitedly. "We're always on a quest." McGrath said rolling his eyes and uncrossing his arms.

"Yeah, we're the Harmonic Heroes on a quest for Equestria!" Phoenix shouted with a smirk. "Raise your hands if you're ready for three exciting days of peril!" Pinkie shouted gaining a puzzling look from ten of her friends, while Skywalker slowly raised his hand.

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll see a ninja... or some monkeys... or monkey ninjas." Pinkie continued but she got a groan from her friends, this time all of them.

McGrath rolled his eyes before explaining, "No, Pinkie. If that monkey ninja was worth his bananas, we wouldn't see him." She nodded at this in agreement, "Oh right. Your so smart McGrath."

* * *

And so the gang made their way through the forest, a few hours later they found themselves in an area that according to the orb was called, 'the Macintosh hills'.

"Big Red, so cool he has hills named after him.", Phoenix said.

"Anyways, we need to go south trough the Appaloosan Mountain range and then on trough the forest of Leota and that should bring up to the gates of the Changeling Kingdom." Skywalker said as trailing the path with his finger, "There's a path carved into the mountains, some old mine system. We'll go in there and we'll be through the mountains in no time."

"That sounds... dark." Fluttershy said with Pinkie adding, "...And spooky."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Through the mountain? Let's just go over it.", she suggested, but Skywalker debunked his friends suggestion. "We can't all fly, Dashie. The fastest way is through the mountain and we've only got three days. So I say we take the fastest route."

After that, McGrath and Sutakira came out of the bushes, both done taking care of their bladders.

"You guys aren't done yet?" Griffifth shouted to Phoenix and Big Mac, who both were still taking a leak. "Shut up! I can't pee if everybody is watching!" the voice of Phoenix shouted from a distance, "Also I found out why they call him BIG Macintosh."

After a while they found themselves at the mine entrance, "Alright, let's get this party started!" Pinkie said excitedly as they entered the mine.

* * *

As they made their way further and further down, the gang couldn't help but feel like they were being watched, "I have a bad feeling about this." Big Mac said, and the others couldn't help but agree. "I wonder how long it's been since anyone mined these caves?" Sutakira said, Rarity's horn lighted up in a bright blue light before dying down. "The gems look to be long gone... Disappointing, really." she informed them with a sad tone to her voice.

"Well, hopefully that means no one is here and we can just walk on through with no issues." Twilight said, making Phoenix groan. "Saying things like that is just begging for something to happen!"

Suddenly the cave shook by a loud voice shouting. The Harmonic Heroes looked around for the source of the sound, but they didn't notice that the creature was sneaking up behind them.

"What in the name of Crush 40 is that thing!?" McGrath shouted as a giant gray ogre like creature loomed over them. "A cave troll! How exciting!" Twilight said gaining yet another groan from the gang.

"Exciting?" Sutakira said with a twitching eye, "A rollercoaster ride is exciting, being named a Knight is exciting, trolls are not exciting, baka!"

The Cave Troll reached out and grabbed Fluttershy, "PWETAH GAL!" it shouted as his started to brush Fluttershy's beautiful pink hair, "PWETAH HAR ON DAH PWETAH GAL!".

"Hey! Put her down!", Skywalker shouted, the troll noticed him. "YAY! SUPAHMAN!" before Skywalker could react, the troll grabbed him and placing both him and Fluttershy at a stone diner table. "YAY! SUPAHMAN AND PWETAH GAL AWE ON AW DWATE." the troll said happily, even though they were used as toy in this scenario, Fluttershy couldn't help but blush at the 'date' part.

"I got an idea, Rarity, Pinkie follow me." McGrath said as he dashed to the side.

* * *

Meanwhile at Chrysalis Evil Castle of Doom, the queen was observing the heroes through another orb that was linked to the one she had sent to the Harmonic Heroes. Using some rocks and ropes, McGath, Rarity and Pinkie made some make shift action figures, distracting the troll long enough for then to escape. She had to admit it, they came up with some creative idea's to solve problems.

"Well, that wasn't very exciting, was it Ser Skywalker?" Chrysalis thought to herself, contemplating, "Trolls really are the most idiotic creatures..."

"Have we ever tried to get out Cutie Marks in toy making?" Applebloom asked but Scootaloo scoffed. "That's what your getting from that!? We could get our Cutie Marks in troll hunting!", the young Seraph girl declared, making Chrysalis sigh.

"...Or maybe the second most idiotic creatures..." she thought, before turning her attention back to her orb, "It's time to have fun with you and your friends, little Skywalker. I may just send a few of my minions to join you for a little party."

* * *

Back at the heroes, who have made great progress through the caves.

"Moonlight, moonlight, fireflies awake! Make a wish and do a little shake!" Phoenix and Pinkie sang, trying to keep up everybody spirits.

"He wasn't really a bad lumbering beast, was he?" Big Mac said in his kind voice, Fluttershy and Skywalker had to agree with him but Rarity scoffed at this. "He did get bits of stick stuck in your hair. That's beastly thing, if you ask me." she noted, gaining a chuckle from her friends.

"I can't wait to add that Cave Trolls love toys to my reference books. A personal encounter story always adds to the excitement of a research paper." Twilight said excitedly.

Rainbow shook her head at this, "Did she just use the words 'excitement' and 'research' in the same sentence?", she whispered to Skywalker, who gave a nod.

Suddenly, the cave gave another shake, at first it wasn't anything noticeable but it became worse by the second. "Oh no! Do you think there's another troll?" Fluttershy wonders, quickly looking around for one.

"I don't think it's a troll..." Skywalker shouted, indeed, it was a cave in. Before they could react the ceiling above them collapsed, sending large boulders into the ground as a large dust cloud filled the gave, obscuring their view, so no one knew if the others were okay.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents... Next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Fellowship In Ruin

**Greetings one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I liked the cave troll, I would feel sad if they would attack him. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't... but there are some heighten emotions in play here.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

The shaking of the cave stopped, allowing the dust to settle. Fluttershy had closed her eyes, frozen in fear. She had expected a boulder to crush her or her to be stuck between the rocks but that never came, instead she felt something or someone had held her in a tight embrace. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, peeking through her eyelashes to see that it was Skywalker holding her, using his own body as a shield to protect her.

"You alright?", he asked her, giving her a quick check up, aside from some dust on her skin and in her hair, she was fine. After giving him a nod, Skywalker turned around as his eyes glowed in a pale blue light. Using his X-ray vision to look for his other friends, much to his relieve, he saw that none of his friends had been hurt by the cave in.

"Fluttershy and I are okay. Is everybody alright?". he shouted, loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to cause another cave in. The voice of Twilight spoke up from behind one of the wall of rocks. "Toshi and I are here!".

"Pomme, Moody, Diva and me are fine.", Phoenix voice came from another wall, followed by Griffifth's, "I'm here with Big Mac, the Pink Weirdo and the Rainbow Jerk!"

Pinkie was this first to speak up after that, "How dare you call Rainbow Dash a Pink Weirdo! She doesn't wear anything pink!", the gang let out a collective sigh.

"Anyway..." Skywalker said looking at the orb, "Move deeper into the caves. It looks like there's an opening near the exit where all the tunnels meet. We'll meet there and get out of here. Be careful, I have a bad feeling about it.", he shouted placing the orb back into his pocket.

What none of them knew was that the true cause of the cave in was observing them. "Yes, now its time to have some fun." The Changeling chuckled, as each took the form of one of the heroes.

Making there way to the meet up point, Skywalker and Fluttershy could hear the voices of Sutakira and Twilight from the other side of the wall. "Man, I can't stand Skywalker. He's such a holier than thou goody two shoe show off.", the voice of Twilight said, making his face freeze in shock.

"And what about Fluttershy?" Sutakira asked mockingly, making Fluttershy freeze in her place, "She's scared of her own shadow! She was useless to bring along! She is a Seraph and yet she can hardly fly!"

Skywalker was baffled by this, "Why would they say things like that?", he turned to his companion, but he could feel his heart shattered as he saw the tears forming in the pink haired girls light green eyes, "...They are so dead...", he whispered in anger, as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the caves, McGrath, Rarity, Phoenix and Applejack came to a cross-road. They decided McGrath and Phoenix would go one way, while Rarity and Applejack would go the other way.

The two girls made some quick progress, that was until they heard the voices of Skywalker and Fluttershy just a little up a head behind a wall. "I just don't get why we would bring Rarity along. There is no way she would get herself dirty, even to save her own sister.", Fluttershy taunted cruelly, making Skywalker chuckle in amusement.

"What about Applejack?" Skywalker asked, making the other companions stop in their track, "She's acting like she's in charge of this whole thing? Ha! Like she has the power to defeat anything. She's kidding herself! A Muggle like her is nowhere near me in power."

* * *

A few minutes and a whole lot of taunts later, everybody made it to the meeting point, each and everyone giving each other death glares. "Finally, the exit." Skywalker said, but Applejack scoffed, making him turn his attention to her. "Oh look! We all found the exit without your leadership!", she said angrily, "Maybe you should stop looking down at us 'Muggles' from Olympus. There is nothing special about you

"Have you come back from the dead?... Didn't think so.", Skywalker asked staring the Terra down, wondering why Applejack would refer herself with such a degrading and insulting term.

"Maybe you really are full of yourself!" Rainbow shouted, before he could retort Sutakira interrupted them. "Stay out of this, Rainbow Dash! Oh, I'm sorry. Am I too much of an egghead for you? Should I use smaller words?" he asked sarcastically, making Rainbow shoot another death glare at him.

"Well I'm just going to keep my mouth shut..." Pinkie said, flashing a glare of her own at Rarity, "I wouldn't want to annoy anyone."

"And another thing." Rarity said, making everybody roll their eyes, "I am NOT afraid to get dirty... I just don't like it.", she informed them, making Big Mac scoff. "Well, I'm glad to hear that... Because they're dirty now." he said pointing to the floor and indeed Rarity was standing in a pool of goo.

"Uh... Guys?..." Twilight asked, as she looked up at the ceiling, "What has eight legs, weaves web and is looming over us right now?".

The Harmonic Heroes thought about it for a minute but Phoenix was the first to response, "Man-Spider?" he asked. They looked up to see a gang of five gigantic spiders looking over them.

"Actually, they are giant tarantula's! I have heard about they are very even tempered for being a monstrous arachnid..." Fluttershy explained to the rest, as the gang of spiders climbed down from their web, "They are probably a big sweeties, just like the troll.", but as she tried to pat them, the spiders let out an angry hiss and they leaped forward trying to bite her but Skywalker managed to pull her out of the way just in time.

"Ayup... Totally a big sweetie...", Skywalker said sarcastically, making the girl blush in his arms. "...Or maybe not." she admitted weakly as the rest of the gang got ready in a fighting stance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pinkie run back into the cave, but he had no time to follow her as his other friends were in danger.

The leader spider turn his attention towards him, "You wanna get crazy?" Skywalker asked, standing in between the leader and Fluttershy, "Lets get crazy!" he unleashed a blast of Heat Vision against the Spider Leader, sending it crashing into a wall but it quickly got back on its eight feet.

The Harmonic Heroes were ready to charge at the spiders, but suddenly the cave began to shake again, stopping each group in their tracks. They suddenly heard a loud grown, "Pretty pink girl say fuzzy teddy ber in 'er!" Turning around they saw Pinkie come riding on the back of the Troll from earlier. The troll looked through the cave with its pitch black eyes, before spotting the spider Leader, "Fuzzy! I wiw' name him f'wuffy!", it shouted as it grabbed the spider in its massive hands before dragging it back to his part of the cave as the other spider retreated in fear.

"Bye, Jim! Thank you!" Pinkie thanked it, but that first part made McGrath raise his eyebrow. "You named the troll... Jim?".

Pinkie had to giggle at his question before telling him that Jim was his name. Wondering how she knew that, she explained that she just asked.

* * *

And so the heroes found themselves back outside, all of them took a breath of fresh air. "Whoa, Chuckles. That was some quick thinking.", Phoenix complimented her, but his face turn sour as he turned to a scoffing Rainbow. "Of course, we would never had to go through any of this if we had gone over the mountain...", she said rolling her eyes.

"I told you, over the mountain would have taken too long for most.", Skywalker said but he was interrupted by the scoff of Applejack. "I think you've just proven we can't trust you to make the decisions around here!", the apple farmer said, gaining the young knight's attention.

"What did you say, AJ?" he asked, turning around to face her.

"Well, mister 'let's go through the mountain', I think someone else should be in charge of the map for a while. I vote me." she said, but this made Skywalker scoff.

"I'm the one with the pockets to... somehow... store it. What are you going to do? Carry it around in your hands all the time?" he asked staring the blonde down, while the others looked on.

"It's gotta be better than following YOUR directions." she said back, not standing down staring right back into his amber eyes.

"Everybody just needs to take a deep breath and calm down... I'm sure we can work this out...", Fluttershy spoke up, trying to dissolve the tense situation. "Work it out? Why? When some of you seem to think we wouldn't even get dirty to save our own sister? Hmpf!", Rarity said offended.

"Listen all of you, I know how you must be feeling, Rarity, AJ and Big Mac." Skywalker spoke to the rest as Fluttershy stood behind him. Applejack responded angrily, having enough of it, "No, Jason Skywalker you listen.", she corrected him, gaining a surprised look from her friends, "This is all just an adventure for you, just a big game, but you have no idea how scared we are that our sisters will get hurt! That we never see our family again! You don't know how this feels! Your parents are dead, you have no family!"

There was a loud gasp coming from the group, a shocked look came over Skywalker's face, even Applejack's green eyes widened realizing she had gone to far. "Jason I...", she began but words were left in her throat when she saw Skywalker's expression turn to anger, his eyes flashing red for a second, before he turned around and walking away.

Fluttershy gave one last look at her friends before quickly following Skywalker deeper into the woods. "Go and leave then!" Applejack shouted after them, "Rarity, McGrath, Phoenix and I can do this without you guys. Go home. We can save our sisters without your help OR your superpowers.", she said as those she named followed her in the other direction. "Well, I have news for you! Sutakira and I don't need you!" Twilight said before teleporting both her and Sutakira away before the blunette could protest.

"Well, I guess it's just Dashie, Big Mac, Griff Griff and me!" Pinkie said with her normal smile, "Two guys and two gals on an adventure!"

Griffifth looked at the place were Skywalker and Fluttershy had disappeared towards, "Jason just left us with no map...", the blonde said in disbelieve but Pinkie scoffed at this. "Pfft. Where we're going we don't need no stinking map!" she said bouncing along as they walked.

"We do need a map." Big Mac said in a serious tone, "We have no idea where we are."

This got another scoff from Pinkie, "I know where we are." she said, gaining a puzzling look from her companions, "We're in the woods, silly." she exclaimed with a big smile.

"I hate Mondays." Griffifth said as they continued their journey.

* * *

"Ah... Little Skywalker.", the queen of Changelings thought to herself as she observed the young knight through her orb as she slouched on her big red sofa, "You're almost all alone... The fellowship is broken. The suspense is terrible... I hope it lasts."

She took a sip from her wine before regrettable saying, "A pity I can't see the Pink Weirdo or that handsome redhead anymore, they were quite amusing."

"That's Pinkie Pie and Kyle!" the youngest Apple sister said gaining the attention from the queen. "Kyle is great! He's like a grown-up AND a kid. Like Pee Wee Herman, only better, because we can have him all week long!", Scootaloo said.

"Aww... We'll miss if Pinkie bursts into song!" Sweetie Belle complained.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes, the fillies working on her nerves, "But for now, I can see you... My little Skywalker." she said turning her attention back to the orb.

* * *

The night had fallen over the land of Equestria, knowing that they wouldn't make much progress more today, McGrath, Rarity, Phoenix and Applejack had set up camp. The guys were returning from finding some fire wood for the camp fire.

"So I went to this girl home to break up with her, but for some reason I ended up in a threesome with her and her mom. Who was a total MILF by the way. True story... Whoa.", Phoenix stopped talking when he saw that the girls told them they would find a place to sleep for the night. They thought something along the lines of a cave or something but instead they found themselves standing in front of a medium size tent.

"So what do ya guys think." a smirking Applejack asked as she peeked out of the tent.

Upon entering the tent, they found three beds, a sofa, a kitchen table and a small hot tub. "This is kinda cool." McGrath admitted as he place the firewood next to the stove, before walking over to the hot tub, touching the surface with his finger tips he found its temperature quite pleasant. "McGrath, Kyle, be a dear and wipe your feet before you enter the tent." Rarity said as she levitated their dinner to the table, "We wouldn't want dirt all over our nice clean floor."

Phoenix rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table, "Diva, We are outside. In the forest. The floor is dirt." he told her, as he pointed at the floor. Rarity scoffed taking a seat of her own, and turning her gaze away from him, "Just because we are 'roughing it' doesn't mean we need to live like a bunch of ruffians!" she said before turning her gaze back to the group, "Now wash your hands and come! We dress for dinner around here."

Applejack leaned over, "How do ya survive her, McGrath?" she whispered to him, quickly looking between him and Rarity. "A lot of aspirin, AJ." he answered in a whisper.

* * *

Meanwhile at camp Griffifth, Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Griffifth use his claws to chop down trees, while Big Mac lifted them on his back to carry back to camp. "That should be enough." Griffifth said shifting his biomass back into his normal hands. The tall apple farmer nods as they make their way back to the camp. "Does it hurt?" Big Mac said, gaining his friends attention, "When those claws come out, does it hurt?"

Griffifth placed his hands in his pockets, "Not really. You see these claws don't come out of my hands like a cat or a wolverine. I simply reshape my biomass into claws, completely painless.", the blonde explained explained, gaining a nod from his big friend. "Is that normal in your family? I mean almost everybody in my family has a Cutiemark having something to do with apples." Big Mac asked, gaining a puzzling look from Griffifth.

"Everybody?"

"Well almost everybody. I believe I have a distance uncle who works on a rock farm but we don't really talk about him." Big Mac told him, gaining a nod from Griffifth. "I see. As for your question, no." he explained.

"Don't you have siblings with your abilities?" Big Mac continued, he still wasn't sure how abilities or superpowers as his guy friends called them worked. Griffifth look to the stars before turning his gaze back to his friend, "I have a little brother... We don't talk much.", Griffifth sounded rather sadly at this.

"Don't you ever wish to go back? To your home town?", Big Mac continued to ask.

"For what? All my friends from Pallet Town are here and I have none left in Arcadia Bay.", Griffifth said, thinking back at his hometown, "Well... I guess I had Max and Chloe, but they must have moved on by now..."

* * *

"You know what bugs me?" Sutakira said as he took a bite from his food, sitting across from Twilight in the grass, "The more I think about it, I think those Changelings are behind our fights with each other."

Twilight started to ponder this over, before agreeing with. "Yeah! We might be jerks to each other, and we like to make fun of one another, but none of them would ever say anything bad about each other.", Twilight agreed, before giving a sigh, "Those Changelings really are going to get harder to beat as we get closer... But I am sure when we get back together, we can handle it."

* * *

Over at camp Skywalker and Fluttershy had made a camp fire while eating some of the snacks they had packed before leaving. All this time, Skywalker hadn't uttered a single word, he just kept staring at the fire.

His face didn't show it but Fluttershy knew what Applejack said to him had hurt him deeply. This was one of the problems he had, Skywalker will hide it when he is hurt as best as he is able, making it harder for his friends to notice or help him.

"Jason, listen... I think you may have been too harsh.", Fluttershy said, breaking the silence. This got his attention, he turned his gaze from the fire, "What do you mean?", he asked looking surprised at her. "Think about it." Fluttershy said, standing up, walking around the fire and sitting down next to him, "Rainbow, McGrath, Pinkie, Griffifth, Rarity, Toshi, AJ, Kyle, Twilight and Big Mac are out there all alone... With no map! They could be lost!"

Much to her surprised, she saw his calm mask break, seeing regret in his faintly glowing amber orbs. "Well... Maybe I feel a little sorry...", he admitted slowly, turning his gaze back to the fire. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.", Fluttershy told him.

"Even if the few were being big jerks?", he asked, not turning his gaze away from the fire. "Even then. We need to look past this and work together to save those girls!" she said, as Skywalker let out a deep sigh.

"I guess your right. I can't believe we all got so angry..." he said closing his eyes. Quite suddenly he smelled a fresh flowery scent and something resting her head on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw that it was his friend, nuzzling her head against him, he thought it was a surprise for him but not unpleasant. "Me neither..." she said, quickly removing her head from his shoulder, hiding her red face from him, not noticing that a blush had appeared on his cheeks.

"Well except for McGrath, he's always angry. You ever wonder why?", she asked, she was surprised by his chuckle. "Well, he claims he doesn't know himself. Though he once thought of being happy." Skywalker told her, gaining a puzzling look from her.

"What happened?", she asked tilting her head curiously.

"It made him angry..." Skywalker said, both of them broke out in laughter.

After their laughing died down, he pulled the glass orb out of his pocket and studied the map for any possible meeting points. "Were are you keeping that orb?" Fluttershy asked curiously while looking over his shoulder at the map.

"Hammer space, or in other words, my ass." Skywalker said, his tone back to his usual calm tone, making it difficult for her to determine if he was serious or not, "It looks like there are only a few path trough the forest. If none of them turn around to go home, we should meet them in the valley just outside the gates of the Changeling Kingdom.", before placing the orb back into his pocket and stretching his back.

"Anyways, lets get some z's.", his companion agreed as they lay down on the ground. "I bet everyone is just so upset about being separated. I bet right now, they're all wondering how we'll get back together and be friends again. You'll see." Fluttershy said to him and he nodded, before they tried to fall to sleep. But Fluttershy found this rather difficult, it wasn't really cold, but it wasn't really warm enough to sleep outside without a sleepingbag either.

Fluttershy started to shiver because of the cold, when suddenly she heard someone walking towards her. Next thing she knew, she felt like a blanket was placed over her. Turning around she saw that Skywalker had taken off his jacket and placed it over her.

She looked over at him trying to thank him but found that he was fast asleep. "He's so cute when he sleeps." she noted to herself but let out a small squeak at what he said next in his sleep. "Your... Cute when... You do... anything..."

Her face became as red as a tomato, she took one big whiff, his scent filling her nose before falling asleep.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Next Chance To Move On

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Guest: I just did.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, what AJ said was below the belt. Of course their going to meet up and talk it over, they'r not friends, they are a family.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

"So, you and McGrath.", Applejack asked to Rarity, it was now the early morning as all groups made their way towards the Changeling Kingdom to save the CMC. Applejack and Rarity were walking a little behind McGrath and Phoenix, just out of ear shot. "You and McGrath. Together, looking contented." the blonde continued, making Rarity wonder were she is going with this, "You have a... Glow about ya. So shameless."

This made Rarity sputter at her remark, "I'm not glowing!" she protested, making the cowgirl chuckle. "Of course ya aren't! AJ's just seeing stuff again, ain't she? So, how is he?".

Rarity gave a quick look at the guys before them, "He looks fine to me." she answered but this made Applejack shake her head. "Ya know what I mean. McGrath and ya. Those long night. He must be quite good... you wouldn't be so happy otherwise. He's athletic, that's always nice.", Applejack explained with a slight smirk, a large blush appearing on Rarity's pale face as she finally caught on to what her friend was talking about.

"I'm very happy with his performance.", she said with a content smile.

"Ah, interesting.", Applejack said with a chuckle, "It seems that he does play well with others." They both giggled, gaining the attention from the two guys. "What are you two giggling about?" McGrath asked, making Rarity blush even more but her's and Applejack's giggling increased.

"We're just talking about your performance.", she replied making her boyfriend confused.

"My performance? What performance? And why does it warrant giggling?" McGrath wondered, making his red headed friend sigh. "They are talking about how you treat Diva in bed." Phoenix told him, had McGrath been drinking something, he would have taken a spit take. "Nothing you should concern yourself with." Applejack added cheerful.

"How I... What is wrong with you women!?" the brunette shouted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rarity could see something move. Turning her gaze towards it she notice that the flowers themselves started to move, yet none of her companions had noticed. "The flowers!" Rarity tried to warn them but her friends did not listen.

"Diva stop looking at pretty things and start looking at this pretty thing." Phoenix said not turning around to see what his friend was looking at, "And with that I mean my face."

"But the flowers!" she replied.

McGrath gave a deep sigh, "If you want them so bad I'll buy you some flowers when we get home!", as he said that a vine wrapped around his ankle lifting him in the air. In a reflex, McGrath cut the vine with a energy spear, landing softly back on his feet. Looking up, is was as if the flower bed had just come to life, taking the form of a gigantic worm covered in a patch of a flowerbed.

"Run.", he said as his three companions and him rushed down the path, trying to out run the flower monster.

Out of the corner of his eye, McGrath could see that Rarity was falling behind, the heels she was wearing weren't made for running. Reacting on instinct, he leaped backwards throwing some energy spears at the monster causing some small explosions, distracting it long enough to pull his girlfriend on his back and make a run for it.

Gathering the energy in his feet, he started to skate along the ground, making him reach his top speed at a much faster rate.

But despise the best of their efforts, they are unable to outrun the creature and soon they found themselves at a cross road, bumping into the rest of the Harmonic Heroes. "Everypony, there you are!" Twilight shouted happy but she was cut short by the growl of multiple monsters as each group was chased by another one. "Great, now we can all die together!", Pinkie said with a smile.

Knowing that must likely they would be unable to out run any of them, they each gave each other a look before nodding. "We'll make our stand here." Skywalker said taking his fighting stance as the rest followed.

"Like hell I'm gonna die before I have sex with Idina Menzel!" Phoenix shouted as he channeled flames in the palms of his hands, ready to blast away.

"Who?" Applejack asked, but it was Sutakira who answered. "His celeb crush." and much to his surprise Phoenix pulled out a photo of her out of his pocket, "This is her!"

"H-Have you been caring that with you all this time!?" his friends shouted in disbelieve. "Yeah, you never know when it would come up in a conversation! Then who is prepared!" he responded with a big smile, which he soon dropped as the roar of the monsters got their attention.

Turning to face the creatures, they had lost their attention to them and had started to fight among themselves. "Oh, the Vampiric Jackalope, the Flos Monstrum and the Chupacabra are natural enemies. They'll fight for dominance over the rights to eat us." Fluttershy explained to her friends but none of them were paying attention as they were horrified by the fight.

"Nature is so fascinating." Flutershy said to herself as the Harmonic Heroes quickly made their escape.

As soon as they were a safe distance from the monsters, the gang caught their breath before having a stare off at each other. Skywalker was the first to speak up, "Guys and gals... I'm sorry. I should never have gotten so angry at you and leave you all without a map to find your way. That was a huge jerk move on my part."

"I think we all said some things we didn't mean... I'm sorry too.", Applejack said, more to him than to the others, "Jason... I'm..."

"Forget it, AJ.", Skywalker cut him off, "We're cool.", he added with a smile. "Alright, let go and kick Chrysalis ass." he spoke up, determination in his companions eyes.

* * *

A half hour later, the Harmonic Heroes found themselves at the gates of the Changeling Kingdom, as the night started to fall. Up a hill a castle was standing, overlooking a small village which seemed to be made out of similar green goo the Changelings pods were made off. "Well we're here. This just screams bad guy lair." Skywalker noted, as Twilight looked up at the sky.

"We need to hurry. The secretariat comet will be flying overhead soon... And then the magic surge happens and Chrysalis becomes too powerful to stop." Twilight said as they made their way through the abandoned village.

"We need to stop a bad guy before a comet comes... Where have I heard that before?" Phoenix said scratching the back of his head, trying to remember. He got a questing look from his friends but he just couldn't think of it, "It just seems familiar. I think a bald kid who could bend the four elements was involved or something."

"Anyways, what's the plan?" Griffifth asked Skywalker and Twilight.

"Here's the plan." Rainbow said flying in front of the group, "We go in, storm the castle, grab Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, then we win the day and go home." she said with Pinkie agreeing that sounded easy.

"So what if they fight back at us?" Sutakira objected but Rainbow interrupted him. "Stop bringing logic into this conversation! Just throw Jason at them!"

"Rainbow Dash! This isn't going to be that easy..." Twilight said, gaining a nod from Skywalker, "But I think we need to be prepared for anything."

"But we have you, Jason. With your powers we can get trough anything." Fluttershy said, gaining his attention as she blushed.

"Come on, Fluttershy. You'll make me blush." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Your cute when you blush." she said with a soft voice, making his cheeks turn pink. "Your cute when you do anything." he said making her blush even harder.

"Jeez, get a room you too!" Griffifth shouted.

The Harmonic Heroes was not standing infront of the large oaken doors that led to Chrysalis evil castle of doom. Rarity gave a worried sigh, making her boyfriend turn his gaze on her, "I really do hope those little fillies are all right... I'm so worried. Sweetie Belle is such a fragile little thing." she said worriedly but she looked up as she saw McGrath smiling at her,

"Don't worry. Sweetie Belle is thougher than you'd think. She takes after her big sister after all.", this made her blush a deep shade of pink as the both of them stared deep in the others eyes. "...She has a sister other than Rarity?" Big Mac asked gaining a angry groan from the two lovers, "He meant me." Rarity noted.

* * *

Meanwhile in the upper floors of the castle, Chrysalis was still observing the heroes trough her glass orb. "Woo! Skywalker is here! Your going down!" Applebloom shouted.

"What about the rest?", Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah! Skywalker and his bitches are here.", Sweetie Belle added with a big smirk.

"I may just banish you three to the ends of the Worlds instead of feeding you to my minions. The thought of any part of your essence still around me after today is... terrifying." Chrysalis groaned turning her attention back to the glass orb. "Little Skywalker... You're almost here. Your friends emotions will make a fine feast for my subjects... But you, you are for me."

* * *

Back at the entrance hall, the heroes break open the door with a mighty telekinetic strike and to their surprise, no Changelings were waiting for them. Instead they found a hall filled with stairs that lead to all sort of different directions.

"Open the doors, little heroes. Behind one you will find me! The others all have a vast array of surprises for you!" a voice boomed out of the walls. Skywalker turned around to address his companions, "Split up and start opening doors. If you find the right one, call out and we'll meet you there. Let's go." he said as each went a separate way.

After fifteen minutes of searching Skywalker came across Rainbow who quickly closed a door of a room that was roaring at her, "Found the door yet?" he asked but she shook her head. "Have you found it?", she asked.

"If I did, don't you think I wouldn't have told you guys?" he noted, when suddenly Griffifth voice's was heard in the distance.

"Son of a Bieber!" and not two seconds later, the blond came walking around the corner looking pissed off. "What happened?", Rainbow asked as he came walking up to them.

"That damned door Rick Roll'ed me!" he explained, gaining an understanding nod from his friends.

After another few minutes of searching the Harmonic Heroes had gathered as Skywalker opened a door which leads only to darkness. "You found me, little Skywalker." the booming voice from the walls spoke up, "I will unlock for you if you answer me this riddle... How is a Seraph like a writing desk... Can you answer this riddle? Do you know the answer?"

"Uhm... How is a Seraph like a writing desk? They can both... er..." Skywalker contemplated as his friends also tried to think of an answer.

"We're both awesome? Are writing desks awesome?" Rainbow suggested. Big Mac took a step forward gaining the attention from the group, clearing his throat before speaking up. "Eeynope, I cannot answer it!" he said, this made the darkness fade allowing the Harmonic Heroes save passage.

"Nice one Big Mac.", Sutakira complimented as the Harmonic Heroes charged through the door, ready for battle with Skywalker and Twilight leading the charge. But the moment they stepped through, a green wall of energy erected in the door way blocking access from the others.

* * *

"What the..." Skywalker said looking around, this was not what he was expecting. He was standing in a room filled with pink mist, wearing nothing but his birthday suit, _"What the hell happened to my clothes?"_ he thought, looking around for any sight of the Changeling Queen.

"Jason... Skywalker..." turning around to the speaker he saw princess Luna walking in front of him completely nude.

"Luna? Why the hell am I... Wait, We're is Chrysalis!?" he spoke as the princess of the night stood in front of him, placing a slender finger on his lips. "It's okay. It doesn't matter. I'll make you feel more comfortable." she said pushing him on a bed that popped out from under Skywalker as the princess crawled on top of him.

"This... This is not right." Skywalker said weakly but Luna placed her lips on his. Parting for a moment she told him, "You're wrong. Because... It's beating so fast." she took his hand and placed it on her breast, making him feel her fast beating heart.

"I've had enough... You're not... You're not Luna!" Skywalker shouted, starting to resist, gaining a shocked look from the princess on top of him, "Now get out of my head!"

"Jason!" Twilight shouted as she rushed to his side. He was rubbing the side of his head, noticing he was laying shirtless on a bed. He nodded to his friend, showing he was okay as he stood up.

"Skywalker." the voice of Chrysalis said, gaining their attention, "You have raw power, you're quite smart, young, and your will is much stronger than Shining Armor's." she said half complimenting him,.

"I already know that, so save it." Skywalker shouted, not appreciative of the compliment she was giving him. "Hmph, such a lack of manners. That explains why you had the nerve to push me off the bed." she said turning her gaze towards the window, "You should have just made love to me. It would have been a great experience for the both of us.", giving him a alluring smirk.

"I'm. Gonna. Throw. Up.", ironically both Skywalker and Twilight were thinking at the same time as Chrysalis continued.

"Then again, it's not too late, and I'm MUCH better in bed when I'm not casting illusions. So, would you like to become my king?"

Skywalker shudders in disgust before shouting, "No god! No god please no! No, no, noooooooooo!"

His reaction made Chrysalis very angry, "You've insulted me for the last time!"

Chrysalis conjuring a magic sword of her own, which had a sickeningly dark green glow, immediately engaged Skywalker and Twilight in battle, who both just could draw their weapon of there own. Twilight called managed to summoner her own Magic Sword, a purple rapier.

Thanks to her training with Skywalker, Twilight is able to defended herself well due to her mastery of a more defensive style. Driving her against the wall, Chrysalis pulled them into a blade-lock. A sudden burst of magic from Chrysalis fling both her opponents back into a wall.

"Twilight stand back." Skywalker said, recovering first, "I don't want you to get hurt.", at his question, Twilight shook her head. "No! You don't have to do everything on your own. I'm with you until the end!" she declared, gaining a warm smile from Skywalker as both of them charge Chrysalis again.

She rebutted their charge by casting multiple spells, skilfully controlling her energy spheres and directs them at the heroes, forcing them to the side. Twilight was almost hit by a barrage of them from behind but Skywalker pushed her out of the way, making it appear as if he had taken a full blow and in the smoke he is nowhere to be seen.

Chrysalis smirked but dropped it as suddenly Skywalker breaks himself free from her magic. A magic spell comes out Twilight's hand and blast Chrysalis who is being lifted into the air by the cyclone of magic. In the air it forms a barrier around her, then explodes as Skywalker watches.

It was then that the rest of the Harmonic Heroes arrived, breaking through an army of Changelings. "What do you have? What does an orphan like you fight for? ", Chrysalis said, standing up, feeling the power of the comet strengthening her.

"I fight for my friends.", Skywalker said, retaking his fighting stance, "I might not have a family, but I have my friends. They are all I need."

In a blur of speed, Rainbow swoops down, ramming a bunch of Changelings to the side. An army of Changelings charged at them in a large wave, Griffifth dashes all over their body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the floor.

McGrath, Rarity, Phoenix and Sutakira start to fire a barrage of blasts at the enemies, Griffifth, Big Mac, Pinkie, Applejack, punching and kicking the oncoming enemies, while Rainbow and Fluttershy dodge and counter their enemies, sending them crashing through the columns and the walls.

The guy and girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"Big Mac, throw me up!", McGrath shouted, dashing over the his large friend who give him a legs up, with a roar, throwing him high into the air. "Oh, me too, me too!", Phoenix said, flying after his friend.

At the peak of the throwing height, McGrath unleashed a rain of golden energy spears, Phoenix adding his own fiery spears and the duo rains death on the Changelings below them. "Rarity, let's do this.", Sutakira said, the Magi nodding to him, the two stand to face each other. Rarity called up an shield as Sutakira fires a beam of Hard Light, creating an ripple effect, launching a more powerful beam at the Changelings.

Skywalker and Twilight, continued their fight against the Queen. She tried to pull Skywalker in another blade-lock, giving Twilight an opening. She launches a series of jabs against Chrysalis, who broke of her blade-lock to defend herself, but Skywalker attacked her with a blast of Heat Vision.

Skywalker and Twilight swing their weapons to unleash a series of long-range slashes, starting to beat Chrysalis back. Seeing an opening he flies towards Chrysalis and grabs her. He took a moment to see the terror in her face, before he gave her an uppercuts, punching her through the ceiling and high into the sky, flying past her, he sends her back down to planet down below with a heavy hammer punch. Unfortunately his fist struck her horn, forcing Chrysalis worst memory into his mind.

* * *

"So... do we have a deal?" the former Queen of the Changelings, Queen Caladrius, Chrysalis mother, asked a woman standing in front of her throne. She was clad in a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather foot wear. Her long very dark almost black reddish hair fell over her shoulders, and what struck Skywalker the most was her faintly glowing amber eyes, they looked exactly like his own.

"Even you must admit it's much better than resorting to barbarism, yes?" the queen purposed.

"I have a counter-offer." the woman said, gaining the queens attention, she made her flinch as with a click a purple energy blade came from her hilt, "My offer is this: I kill you and all your people."

A bright flash appeared and the throne room was now surrounded by the corpses of dead Changelings, the room itself having received heavy damage.

The former proud queen kneeling before the unknown assailant. "Please don't kill me. I'll give you everything. Anything you want." the queen begged but the eyes of her assailant showed no signs of mercy.

"I want my mother back. Can you do that!?" she shouted as small sparks of lightning came from her hands.

"N-No. But killing me won't bring her back." the queen explained, this seemed to calm her opponent down. "No, it won't..." she admitted, the queen sighting in relieve, looking to the side, seeing her daughter, a very young Chrysalis hiding behind a curtain. Looking on, and hoping that her mother would survive this attack after all, "But it will make me feel better.", the woman said, the queen looked in shock as the assailing coldly slashes Queen Caladrius head off with one swift strike.

* * *

Back on the ground Skywalker and Chrysalis were panting heavily, the Changeling queen laying defeated in a crater at Skywalker and Twilight's feet. As Skywalker quickly put his shirt and jacket back on.

That memory stirred something inside of Skywalker, who was this woman who killed Chrysalis mother and why did she look so familiar?

Before he could ask her those things, Chrysalis gathered her remaining magical energy and with the last boost from the comet, she unleashed her most powerful spell, 'World Render'. She had no idea what it did, but it was the last spell her mother teaches her before she was taken from her. Skywalker was too slow to dodge, Phoenix tried to push him down but both were hit by the spell, sending both to other Worlds.

* * *

Skywalker could feel himself slamming down into the snow. He had trouble standing up, he felt drained after his last fight. For miles around there was no signs of civilization, it all seemed hopeless and to make matters worse, his legs gave out, tumbling down in the thick snow. _"Someone better not make a Star Wars joke"_ , he thought, trying to keep his shiny amber colored eyes open.

 _"Jason..."_ , a familiar voice ringed in his head, gathering his strength, he looked up seeing the spirit of Aether standing before him, _"You will go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda..."_ Gathering the last of his strength he raised back to his feet, "Piss off Aether!", he shouted at her in frustration, before dropping back into the snow, losing his conscious.

Suddenly he felt something soft and warm licking his face, looking up he saw that what was licking him was a tong. Said tong belonged to a... Something that could best be described as something of a cross between a dog and a polar bear.

"Are you alright?", a voice asked. The voice belonged to a tanned girl with dark brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. _"Did I die and had an angel come for me?"_ were his last thoughts before he was swallowed by darkness.

 _This tale is told in Avatar Heroes..._

* * *

"It's a good thing I'm Kyle Phoenix...", he said still with his face in the snow, "Or that might have hurt me."

Pulling himself out of the ground, he looked for signs of his friend but he couldn't find any. What he did saw was that he was on the top of a mountain, overlooking a large lake that flowed into the ocean. "Great... Let's go find Messiah, they said. It would be fun they said. And who get's stuck on the freaking North Pole? Ayup! Me!", he muttered.

Starting to walk down the mountain, looking around he didn't saw any of signs of civilization, "Messiah! Messiah! Jason! Jason! Press X To Jason!", he shouted the before becoming quite for a moment, "Why didn't I think about that joke before!?", he said before out of the corner of his eyes, to his surprise he saw a young tall, slender woman, with long, platinum-blonde hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun, blue eyes, a very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles.

She was wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim, black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystals, magenta cape, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath.

"Hello, lady! Lady!? Can you help me!?", Phoenix shouted startling the young woman, who started to back away from him. "Who are you? Please, just stay away from me!", she shouted, not noticing that she was backing towards the edge of a cliff, her eyes winded as she fell backwards, she closed her eyes but she felt something grabbing her bare hand. Opening her eyes, she could see two kind purple orb looking at her.

But thanks to the snow they slid slightly over the ground, falling over the edge, but the young man could grab on to a tree branch. Looking down, he couldn't see the bottom of the cliff. Looking up he saw the tree branch starting to break off. "Oh of all the cliche's...", he muttered, before turning to the girl he was holding on to, "Don't worry! We will get out of this!"

 _This tale continues in Frozen Phoenix..._

* * *

Meanwhile back at Equestria, in the the North Pole. Mizuki hated these kind of missions, she never like cold places. But she couldn't show weakness, not in front of her master. Morgenstern turned to her, noticing her shivering from the cold. "I'm sorry for bringing you here." he said sounding sincere, this made her smile.

"How long will it take for the walls to be taken down?" Morgenstern asked his Commanding Officer when they arrived at where the Crystal Empire should be. He could feel the air crackling with powerful magic.

"About a month or two, my lord.", the mage told him nervous, if there was one thing evil overlords hated was having to wait, but if they would tear down the walls now, there was no way for them to know what would happen. "Then I suggest you get on it." Morgenstern commanded as he turned around gesturing, Mizuki to follow him as the two disappeared in a stream of smoke.

 _We can see your strength inside_

 _And if you fall, if you may falter_

 _We'll be with you, that will not alter_

 _They say there are many Worlds out there_

 _But they share one sky, one destiny_

Arc II: Next Chance To Move On: Completed...

* * *

 **And there ya go, the last chapter of Arc II. Hope you enjoyed it. Just a heads up, you won't need to read the other stories to continue to enjoy the rest of this one. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time, when we will enter Arc III: Maze Of Life**


	29. Chapter 29: Big Bro

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes and the first chapter of Arc III: Maze Of Life. I was really in the mood for this one, so I hope you enjoy and now to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Ayup, it also explains how they got there. And what happened to the rest... you will find out now!**

 **Shadowed1Speester: Yes, yes it was. I just couldn't resist.**

 **And now on to the story,**

* * *

It had been two days since the second battle against Chrysalis, and aside from losing two of their members to an unknown spell everyone returned to their normal lives. Celestia herself had arrived after their victory, and the princess of the sun punished Chrysalis and her Changelings to be locked up in her castle, unable to leave it and unable to threaten Equestria again after she put up the spell.

Arc III: Maze Of Life

Currently, we're in Rarity's room, above the Carousel Boutique, the Magi's head resting peacefully on McGrath's chest, his face nuzzled in her purple hair, the frequent smell of perfume filling his nose. Suddenly the smell of pancakes filled the room, making the couple stir in their sleep.

"Oh... Are those sweet... pancakes I smell? Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider... Oh, McGrath, your such a sweetie." Rarity muttered in her sleep, digging her head deeper into her boyfriends chest.

"Smell more like smoke..." McGrath muttered before his eyes open in shock, throwing Rarity of him, quickly charging down the stairs not bothering to put on any pants, grabbing a fire extinguisher along the way.

McGrath charges into the kitchen noticing that the smoke came from the stove, quickly he blasted it with the fire extinguisher. "McGrath!" a voice came from below him.

Looking down he could see a Sweetie Belle with a angry scowl looking at him, "You ruined the surprise! I was gonna serve you and Rarity breakfast in bed!", she said offended, turning a sad gaze over her even more ruined breakfast. "Sweetie Belle. If you decide to burn down the house, please do it when we're not in it." McGrath told her placing down the fire extinguisher on the ground before realizing something, "Wait a minute... How did you get in?", turning his gaze back to the little girl.

"Who might you be?", a female voice spoke up from the diner table, turning his head he saw two Magi's sitting there, one male and one female, both gave him a studying look before he noticed that the female's gaze was trailing down to his junk.

"Rarity! Your little sister, your older sister and her boyfriend are here!", McGrath shouted moments before his girlfriend, dressed in her purple bathrobe without anything underneath it, entered the kitchen.

"Oh, who ever he is I like him." the female Magi said with a grin.

"Well! G'mornin', Rarity!" the male one said with a happy grin to Rarity, who turned her gaze towards her boyfriend.

"Darling, she is not my sister and her boyfriend." Rarity corrected McGrath, "They are my mother, Pearl and my father, Magnum." she introduced them, before her cheeks turned red, "Mother, father this is McGrath. My... boyfriend.", her blush becoming brighter, but it's true, he is her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, McGrath." Magnum said with a big grin, shaking the hands with McGrath. "Like wise." McGrath responded, giving the kitchen a good look over, "What happened exactly?"

"Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own." Magnum explain, giving a proud smile at his youngest daughter accomplishment and for the record all the food looks and is burned.

"I... figured." Rarity said in dry tone which wouldn't seem out of place coming from her boyfriend, "...I didn't know you could burn juice."

"I've been giving her lessons.", Pearl explained proudly, giving a pet on her youngest daughter's head, "I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a Cutiemark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation."

McGrath was pouring himself a coup of coffee, he had no idea how other people managed to be so energetic in the morning without it, "Wouldn't count on it.", he noted, taking a sip from it. Rarity raised her head up at what her mother said last, "Vacation? Is that this week? As in 'starting this very instant' this week!?", she asked in a slight panicked voice while Sweetie Belle places an bowl on the table.

"Apple sauce?" McGrath asked but Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"Nope. Toast!", she then turned her sister pulling her into a big hug, "We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have! I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's car." and with that said, she left the kitchen to get her stuff.

"Well. I'm going to be sleeping at my place for the next week." McGrath said, finishing his drink before leaving the kitchen himself to get dressed.

"Just so you know, Rarity. I approve of your boyfriend. He's good looking, brave and well endowed down there.", Pearl said with a wink to her daughter, much to her embarrassment.

* * *

A few hours later at the guys house, McGrath was sleeping on the sofa while. He woke up when he heard the front door open, figuring it was Sutakira or Griffifth he didn't bother to open his eyes.

To his surprise he heard a girly giggle followed by a beautiful singing voice, "Hush Now, quit now! It's time to lay your sleepy head!"

This made him open his eyes and he saw Sweetie Belle looking at him. "Sweetie Belle for Celestia's sake I was half-asleep! Your seriously cutting into my nap time.", McGrath shouted sitting straight up, "So how's the sleepover at Rarity's going?" he rubbed his eye.

"Why, it's smashing!" Sweetie Belle said with a bad imitation of her sisters voice before returning to normal, "I just wish we could do something special together that didn't include me goofing anything up." she explained, gaining an uninterested look from him.

"While it's fascinating to hear about your kid troubles, let's get some grub.", McGrath asked, looking on his phone for the time. Sweetie Belle look at him in surprise, "Really?... Your not afraid that I would goof it up?" she asked as she followed him outside.

"How would you goof up eating?" he asked, as he put on his green hoody and his sneakers.

At the local diner, he could see that Rainbow and Pinkie were already there, both had a big grin on their face. "What's wrong with you two?", McGrath asked he sat down. "Finally, Moody! What took you so long!?", a voice shouted next to him. Much to his surprise, Phoenix was standing behind him before sitting down at the table himself.

"K-Kyle!? What are you doing here!? Weren't you dead!?" McGrath shouted, gaining a chuckle form his red headed friend.

"No, you see. Messiah and I were transported to another World, I just got back an hour ago.", Phoenix explained, before he could be asked how he got back he continued, "How I got back? I am glad you asked! Well apparently the EoH, that's Elements Of Harmony for short, have the power to make small rips in the walls that keep the Worlds apart from each other, allowing us to travel between them."

McGrath nodded, this could be useful in the future. "Does that mean, Skywalker is back too?", at this the red head dropped his head. "I couldn't find him. I think he must be in another World.", Phoenix explained, gaining a nod from his emerald eyed friend, before noticing Sweetie Belle standing there.

"Yes. We have another guest." McGrath said, as he studied the menu. "Hi, Sweetie Belle." Pinkie said waving at her.

"You brought Diva's little sister?", Phoenix asked McGrath gaining a nod from the brunette. "That's nice of you, big bro!" Rainbow teased him, making him flinch at those words, turning to his side, he could see Sweetie Belle looking up at him with big eyes.

"Big... Bro?", she said slowly, liking the sound of those two words.

"Don't call me that." he quickly told her as the waiter took his order, "Anyways, you looked for something to do with Rarity?" he continued while placing a pamphlet on the table, advertising the Siblinghooves Social.

"I heard about this. You and Rarity can compete against other sibling teams in all these events." Pinkie explained, as Sweetie Belle got a bright smile at the thought. "That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out! Rarity will think it's an excellent idea." she said.

As they ate, Phoenix suddenly got a phone call, "Go for Phoenix.", he said, picking it up, "Yes. Uhu. Okay. Keep me posted on any news.", he then hang up. His friend giving him a questioning look. "That was some girl I met a week ago. I might become a father.", Phoenix said, much to their shock and horror, "So what is this news about a Batman running around and fighting crime?", before stuffing his mouth with french fries.

* * *

An hour later found McGrath sitting in the garden of Shoveitupyourass Street 15 with Sweetie Belle, according to her, the excellent idea turned out to be not so excellent. Sweetie Belle explained what happened after she left for Rarity's and how she found the contest 'uncouth' and how they aren't sister anymore while McGrath was smoking something he grew in the basement.

"'Uncouth'? She said the Siblinghooves Social was 'uncouth'?" McGrath asked after she was done explaining.

"Yeah! Uncouth?... Wait. What's uncouth?", Sweetie Belle asked but the answer came from the swimming pool. Sutakira who was dressed in his cyan blue swim trunk as he was laying on an air bed, "Awkward, clumsy, or unmannerly. An uncouth relative who embarrasses the family. AKA Kyle Phoenix.", he explained without looking up from his book.

"It's not just the Social. She thinks I'm uncouth." Sweetie Belle continued sadly.

"Oh please, Rarity thinks everything's uncouth." McGrath said dryly before standing up, "Now come on, let's stop this depressing discussion and have some fun."

"You sure? I just mess everything up." the young girl said sadly before she felt herself being picked up in McGrath strong arms.

And so McGrath and Sweetie Belle found themselves in front of the TV, playing some video games and filling themselves with junk food. McGrath was currently on his third bowl of ice cream. "Your a big eater." Sweetie Belle told him, looking in his emerald eyes with her own, she noticed that his eye white had become a slight shade of red. "Sure, lets keep it at that... SB left flank!" he shouted suddenly as Sweetie Belle quickly pushed a few buttons and thanks to her quick assist, they won the match.

McGrath stood up from the couch, throwing his controller down in excitement, "Bloody hell yeah! High five!" raises his hand, which Sweetie Belle accepted with a big grin. "Rarity never high fives me." she said as they both sat down back on the sofa. "I don't understand why. Your an amazing Smash player." McGrath told her and to her big shock, she could see his the sides of his mouth rise a little in a half smile.

"I don't get why Rarity would date someone like you." She noted, "Your pretty uncouth by her standards."

McGrath took a sip from his beer before responding dryly, "Like I said; Rarity thinks everything is uncouth... But I'm charming.", he added with a chuckle, which somehow, she didn't found scary.

They heard the front door open, both turning around to see Rarity walking into the living room. Before she could say anything, her sister cut her off. "Oh hello, un-sister. What are you doing here? Better be careful, you might get some dust on you." Sweetie Belle said, turning her head back to the screen.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, I want to apologize. I am not better off without a sister." Rarity said, standing in front of her.

"I'm not better off without a sibling either. Spending the day with McGrath made me realize that.", Sweetie Belle admitted before pulling the brunette in a hug, "And that's why I'm adopting McGrath as my big brother!".

McGrath's green eyes went wide, looking uncomfortable, _"It's touching me!"_ , he thought, holding his hands up in the air as Rarity couldn't believe what she just heard.

"A sibling is someone who loves and takes care of another sibling. McGrath's a real big bro.", Sweetie Belle said letting go of him and looking her un-sister in the eyes, "Or maybe he should be your brother, so he could teach you what a good sibling is supposed to be!", and with that the filly runs upstairs and locks herself in McGrath's room.

 _"She better not touch my stuff."_ , McGrath thought, before turning to his a stunned Rarity, "Well, that apology went swimmingly." he noted dryly as his girlfriend took the now vacant seat next to him. "Darling, why do you have to be so good and make me look so bad?" she asked placing her head on his shoulder.

Her boyfriend gave a deep sigh, he found it really depressing that he of all people was asked advice about sibling related problems. "I will never understand why family is so important to you people.", McGrath said.

"Is it so hard for you to understand? How would you react if your father died?", Rarity asked, not noticing the disturbed smile that spread across his face.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?", McGrath asked, making his girlfriend look up in shock.

"Creepy... Forget I asked."

* * *

The next day at that Siblinghoove social thing. McGrath, Applejack, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are walking around, looking at all the different games that could be played. "Well, I guess it's a good thing Rarity isn't here. Do I see 'uncouth' written all over this contest?" Sweetie Belle noted sadly.

"It's almost time!", Applejack said as she and her sister headed to the starting line.

"Well, you two have fun." Sweetie Belle wished them, before turning her gaze back to the ground, "Sure wish I had a sibling to run the race with." she muttered to herself but she was surprised when she felt a sash being put around her.

Looking back at is she saw that it was a participant sash and a similar sash was tied around McGrath's bicep. "No way!" the girl said excitedly, looking up at McGrath. "Don't look for anything behind it. Now lets go win this thing." McGrath said heading for the starting line with her.

As soon as the race started McGrath and Sweetie Belle got a good head starts thanks to his powerful legs and energy skating. The first mud pool came up, which Sweetie Belle vaulted with some difficulty but he wasn't so lucky, tripping and being fully covered in the mud pool. "You okay, McGrath?" Sweetie Belle asked, but McGrath was already back to his feet, covered completely in mud but that didn't stop him from continuing the race.

With no problem at all and helping one another over the difficult courses they rushed over the finishing line, ending in first place.

"We did it! Thank you, McGrath! You were amazing! This was so much fun!" Sweetie Belle thanked him excitedly pulling him into another hug.

But something felt odd, normally his chest region was flat and hard but now it was round a soft. Seeing that Sweetie Belle knows something is up, 'McGrath' removes the wig and uses a cleaning spell to remove the mud, revealing Rarity in McGrath's usual outfit, consisting of a green hoody over a black v-neck shirt and on the lower body some dark blue jeans.

"Rarity!?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed but then she looked around, "Wait, where's McGrath?" looking at the first mud pool, she could see two emerald green eyes looking at her. "We switched places over at the very first mud pool." McGrath explained as he stood up and walked over to them. "You did this for me?" Sweetie Belle asked but Rarity shook her head.

"Us. I did it for us." Rarity corrected her, gaining a smile from her sister as she was pulled in a hug.

"I prefer the local spa to this.", McGrath said, "It's sad that it is closed for renovations for a month."

* * *

 **And there ya go, the first chapter in Arc III, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows, this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Dark Knight

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Of course not, McGrath has balls of steel and nerves of Adamantium. Well at least Rarity's mom approves, and the chapter was more about McGrath building up a relationship with Sweetie Belle.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

"Thank you all for helping me get the cake safely on the dessert car." Pinkie thanked her friends as the Harmonic Heroes stood in the cart.

"Thank you for inviting us all to go with you to Canterlot for the National Dessert Competition.", Twilight said, they all agreed.

"Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness." Pinkie said as she looked up at the MMMM, "All that rich creamy goodness of the marzipan, combined with the tart tanginess of the mascarpone, blended perfectly with the smooth, silky sweetness of the meringue. That's why I call the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness the 'MMMM'. It's sure to win first prize."

Soon they were joined by four other competitors, a Guhin named Gustave le Grand with Exquisite Éclairs, Donut Joe with his Donutopia and Mulia Mild with her Chocolate Mousse Moose.

"Well, it sure looks like we're in for a delicious competition tomorrow.", Phoenix noted as the other competitors retired to their rooms.

"I wish the National Dessert Competition was held next week...", Big Mac said as the cart started to move.

"Why?", Griffifth asked.

"Well, next week there is a family Reunion, and I have this aunt who always tries to set me up with a girl from her hometown... But I'm just not interested...", he explained.

"Then maybe you need to get a girlfriend so that she stops bothering you.", Fluttershy suggested, "Is there anyone you like?"

"W-Well there is this girl I liked for a while now...", he admitted, a blush creeping on his cheeks but he couldn't get out much more than that, he would always trip over them or lose his words when he was talking with his crush. "I know someone who would gladly play your girlfriend for a day, Big Red", Phoenix said suddenly, much to Big Mac annoyance.

"Kyle, if it's going to be you wearing a wig and a dress, please don't...", the tall young man said, the red head looked awkward, "Besides, don't you have to worry about becoming a father instead of helping me?"

"Maybe we should all settle in for a good night's sleep." Twilight suggested, as most of the girls agreed.

"I gotta admit I'm pretty beat." Rainbow said gaining a confused look from Sutakira. "It's two in the afternoon!" the blunette shouted as they made their way they made their way to the sleeping cabin.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay myself than I'm going to bed." Applejack said as she went into her room.

"Wait! Didn't you hear those chefs? We have to protect 'MMMM'. I know for super sure that 'MMMM' is the best dessert in all of Equestria, and I know that they know it too. So one of them is going to sabotage the Cakes' cake tonight! You have to help me stand guard!" Pinkie explained but her friends wouldn't listen as they all went to their cabin.

"I'll show them. I'll stay up all night and protect you. Nothing and nobody will stop me from keeping you safe." Pinkie said as she kept staring at the MMMM without blinking.

"Say, Twilight. I have a question." Sutakira asked gaining Twilight's attention, "I have this theory, but I want your opinion on it. You seem those letters you send through Spike's fire can reach anyone anywhere right?" he explained, gaining a nod from the Magi, "So I was thinking. Maybe we could send Jason a letter to tell him how to get back home.", gaining another nod from her.

* * *

Back at the desert wagon where Pinkie was still looking at the cake with out blinking. "Hey Pinkie." McGrath said as he entered the wagon, "How is everything going?"

"One of those bakers is mixing up something bad." Pinkie said, not turning her gaze from the MMMM, "I'm not leaving it no matter what.", as she spoke the blinds shut suddenly, covering the wagon in darkness. "Huh? Who turned out the moon?", Pinkie asked, looking around.

"Don't go near that cake, thief!" McGrath shouted as he charged an energy spear in his hand. The light of the energy illuminated the room, but there was nobody in the wagon except for McGrath and Pinkie.

The duo looked through the train, but couldn't find anyone, so instead they returned back to the desert wagon. "Overreacting, my ass!" Pinkie scoffed, gaining a surprised look from her friend.

It was then that he realized what Pinkie just said, "Did you just said, 'my ass'?" he asked, making her nod, "I like it." he added with a half smile.

"I know.", Pinkie added with a smile, before turning her gaze back to the cake, "I knew I was going to have to keep a close eye on you, and that's just what I'm gonna do." moments after that, she crawled up in a ball and fell asleep then and there.

McGrath gave a deep sigh, "Dumb ass.", before taking a seat next to her.

* * *

The next morning, Pinkie was the first to wake up, she noticed something heavy leaning against her. Looking up she saw the sleeping form of McGrath leaning against her. This made the young woman happy, knowing her crush had stayed with her all night. "So cute... I guess it wouldn't hurt." she said to herself as she leaned in, intending to steal a kiss from him.

But before she could plant her lips on his, the pale brunette woke up. "What are you doing?" he asked gaining a nervous chuckle from his fuzzy pink haired friend.

"N-Nothing!" she exclaimed quickly, turning away from him, still with a faint blush on her face, "I think some congratulations are in order for a job well done.", she rubbed the back of her head. McGrath studied the MMMM before his eyes widened, "Um, you better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet, Pinkie. Look.", he told her as he pointed to the other side of the MMMM seems eaten.

"It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, it's been mutilated!" Pinkie shouted before calming down, "Now we just need to find out who done it."

"You mean, who did it." he corrected her gaining a nod from her.

"Exactly. Who did-done-do it. But how..." she wondered.

"Well, having read many Batman comic's, I know that the only way to discover the culprit is to investigate.", McGrath said.

Pinkie Pie nodded as she put on a Sherlock Holmes hat on, "Exactly. And as a ace detective, that's exactly what I'm gonna do, and you McGrath shall be my lowly assistant who asks silly questions with obvious answers." puts an bowl hat on McGrath's head.

Unfortunately, Pinkie couldn't find any clues to the mystery, even after the rest of the Harmonic Heroes woke up and helped them out. "I still have no idea who do-doned it!" Pinkie exclaimed as Sutakira nodded.

"This mystery gets more mysterious every minute." the blunette said as McGrath cleared his throat gaining the attention from the rest.

"Well, you have to stop the wild accusations and get to the truth... I think I know a guy who can help." he said getting a devilish smile.

"That can't be good." Sutakira remarked about the smile.

"Wait who is he, McGrath?" Pinkie said but to everyone's surprise, McGrath had disappeared from the same spot he just stood without a trace.

"You called?" a deep gruff voice asked, coming from the window.

Turning their gaze to see a man in a dark gray body suit, black combat boots, black gloves, a black bat shaped mask, a similar colored cape and a large black Bat symbol on his chest. "Batman!? He's real!?", Phoenix exclaimed surprised as Batman dropped from the window, and started to study the deserts.

"Everybody go back to your rooms while Pinkie Pie and I do a little investigating." Batman told them as everybody left for him to investigate the crime scene.

"Now you were here at the scene of the crime all night." Batman asked her as he studied the crime scene.

Pinkie looked at him in shock, "Huh! You're not accusing me, are you? Mr. Batman sir?" she asked him, but he shook his head before continuing.

"No. But maybe you saw something that will help us. Let's retrace your steps."

* * *

It didn't took long for Batman to find all sort of clues but Pinkie couldn't see what he was finding was he put all the evidence in his utility belt, and after retracing all the steps, Batman had enough to catch the cake culprit. "Am I the only one who thinks its weird that Batman is suddenly here?" Big Mac asked gaining a deep sight from Sutakira.

"Weird? We live in a World filled with physical gods and goddesses, have you seen the people we hang out with? We are in no position to sit in judgement about what's weird." Sutakira remarked dryly.

Batman cleared his throat gaining the attention from everyone in the room, "I bet you are wondering why you are all here again.", he said gaining a nod from the other competitors. "He's good." Donut Joe whisperer as Batman continued. "We have discovered the true culprit. You see, when committing a crime, it's crucial that one never leaves behind clues, especially an obvious clue like this.", he declared as he pulled out a blue feather from his utility belt.

"A-ha! A blue feather! I knew it was you, Gustave le Grand!" Pinkie said accusingly but Batman held her back.

"Pinkie, Gustave doesn't have blue feathers." he corrected her but she shook her head.

"No, because he's been dyeing them!" she said but Batman shook his head.

"No, Pinkie. Remember how when you chased the suspect to the caboose, they suddenly disappeared? That's because they flew away. But the thief did leave a little something behind, didn't you, Rainbow Dash?" he pointed a gloved finger at the blue Seraph making the rest gasp in shock.

"I-I don't even like cake!" Rainbow said trying to defend herself but this made her friends laugh, the only one who was a bigger sweet tooth than her was McGrath, if you don't count Pinkie that is.

"So Rainbow Dash did it! Case solved!" Pinkie said proudly but Batman cleared his throat again, making everyone turn their attention back to him. "Case not solved, because when we went to the engine, I saw the conductor's hat. And inside the hat was this." he showed them a strain of pink hair, making everyone gasp yet again, "You chased someone to the engine, where you thought you saw the conductor shoveling coal, but that wasn't the conductor at all. It was... Fluttershy!" he said again, pointing his gloved finger at the yellow pegasi, who let out gasp.

"So the cake thieves are two Seraph's... How unsurprising." Big Mac said gaining a surprised look from his guy friends.

"Dude, that sounded kind of racist.", Griffifth remarked but they soon turned their attention to the investigation by what Pinkie shouted.

"You're going down, Fluttershy!", she prepared herself to leap at her but she was stopped by the guys quickly standing between them. "You really want Skywalker going after you?", Batman asked and at this she backed off.

"But another clue confounded my suspicions." Batman continued as he let his gaze over the assembled group, "Pinkie and McGrath were guarding the cake when the curtains mysteriously closed. But that's no mystery, that's super powers. But when the thief tried to make their great escape, they left a little addition to the portrait. Like strains of blue hair." he said showing them a blue hair, making the group turn their attention to Sutakira.

"Fine! I took a bite of the cake. And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for Batman!", he admitted looking at the ground, "Why is Batman so good at finding clues." The blunette and the two Seraphs apologized. "That's okay. At least this mystery is finally solved." Pinkie remarked with a big smile, she couldn't stay mad at anyone, especially not her bestest of best friends.

* * *

With still a half hour to arrive, the Harmonic Heroes worked quickly to fill the holes left the prove tasting from Sutakira, Rainbow and Fluttershy. It all ended well as Pinkie retold what had happened and what she had learned to Celestia, "I learned that it is not good to jump to conclusions. You have to find out all the facts before saying somebody did something. If you don't, you could end up blaming somebody for something they never did. This could hurt their feelings, and it can make you look really foolish. So from now on, I will always make sure to get all the facts." Pinkie explained gaining a approving nod from the solar princess, "So, yeah it was a pretty average Thursday."

The princess gave another nod before tasting the cake, "Indeed. Now where is this Batman who solved this mystery? I would like to meet him." she asked but nobody had seen him after they arrived at Canterlot.

Meanwhile on one of the taller buildings of Canterlot City, Batman was kneeling down on a gargoyle looking over the city. "This city needs a protector. She calls out for a help, and I will answer her call." he declared as he jumped of the building using his cape to glide off into the day.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	31. Chapter 31: He Is Home

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the now renamed Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria, formerly known as Quest For Equestria: Harmonic Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, McGrath is "Friends" with Batman. And I think its a good solution to Toshi's question.**

 **And now its time for story.**

* * *

"God, are you there? It's me, Kyle Phoenix.", the red head said as he was kneeling in a temple dedicated to Celestia, "I know we don't talk much, but I have made a lot of woman scream your name. I know pretty cool, but I have to ask you a favor. Please get me out of this one, if you do, I will never ever, ever, ever, ever..."

Suddenly his phone went off, earning angry looks from the other people.

"Hold on a minute.", Phoenix said, picking up his phone, "Hello? Okay. Great.", after hanging up, he stood up and calmly walked away out of the temple.

Meanwhile over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack came down from the attic holding a photo album, "Found 'em!", she said proudly as she joined Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith in the living room. "I still can't believe it's been almost one hundred moons since our last family reunion. Aw, I remember it like it was yesterday.", Granny Smith said with a nostalgic smile.

"Well, you have been talkin' about it pretty much every day since then.", Big Mac muttered as his grandmother asked her youngest granddaughter how many of their family members were coming.

"Everybody!", Applebloom told her cheerfully.

"Everybody?... Feathers on a goat...", Granny Smith said, "I think we're gonna need a bigger cider trough. Looks like the family's grown tenfold since the last reunion! I'm gonna be busier than a worm in a rotten tomater tryin' to get everything ready!"

Her grandchildren offered to help, which the elderly woman was grateful for. "Oh, I sure would appreciate that. Granny's a little rustier in the giddy-up since the last time the Apples all got together."

"You may be a tad old, Granny, but you're as feisty and full of spark as ever.", Applejack said.

"Who you callin' old!?", Granny Smith asked defensively, "I have some great memories of these reunions, and I'm lookin' forward to makin' more at this one. Oh, I'm sure everybody is, and I do mean everybody! We got the whole family together this time 'round! Who knows if they'll all be able to make the next one?"

"That's true! Busy as everybody's lives are gettin' these days, chances are pretty slim we'll be this lucky next time 'round. Don't worry, Granny, I'm gonna make sure this is the most memorable reunion we've ever had! I'd better get started... I've got some plannin' to do!", Applejack said taking notes at what she has to do.

The family was startled when suddenly the front door was thrown open, and a cheering Phoenix was running around. "Great news! I won't be a father!", the red head said. "Congratulations! That's great to hear.", Applejack said, shaking hands with her friend.

"Thank you Pomme! This is the best day of my life.", he said laughing, but he let out a groan of pain when Big Mac slapped the back of his head.

"You really dodge a huge bullet there! What have you learned?", Big Mac said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Never give a one night stand girl my phone number?", Phoenix said, before remembering something, "Oh while we are on the subject of family, when is that Family Reunion thing starting? I am asking for that girl who has to play your girlfriend."

"Its the entire weekend. But... It's not going to be you in a dress and a wig right?", Big Mac asked, his friend claiming it wouldn't be, "Or a prostitute."

"Of course not!", the red head said, "How insane do you think I am?"

"Very.", both Applejack and Big Mac said at the same time.

"What's a prostitute?", Applebloom asked innocently, much to the shock and embarrassment of the older teens. "Oh my god, is that a picture of baby Pomme!?", Phoenix said, trying to change the subject and noticing the picture of his female friend, "This is so going on my wall.", he quickly snatches a picture before his friend took it away.

* * *

Early in the morning of the day of Family Reunion, Applebloom is already sitting downstairs when a still sleepy Big Mac came downstairs.

"Applebloom, what are you doin' up?", the eldest apple sibling said, while his sister could ask him the same thing.

"I can't sleep. I am worried Kyle is going to show up in a dress and wig for the reunion.", he admitted, taking a seat next to his sister.

"Yeah... I can't wait to see my cousin Babs. We're gonna do so many fun things together...", Applebloom yawned.

"Howdy, y'all, and welcome to the Apple family reunion!", Applejack said, as the family arrived.

"Apple Rose! Ohhh! Ooh, this is more excitin' than when it rained frogs!", Granny Smith said to her favorite cousin.

"Where is she?", Applebloom said, looking for Babs Seed who was sneaking up behind her. "Cuz!", she said and the two happily hugged.

"I know it hasn't been that long since we've seen each other, but it felt like forever!", the two cousins said at the same time. "I can't wait to tell you about my new school!", the younger cousin said as they sat down and started to talk.

"Big Macintosh, you know that nice girl I know, Perfect Peach, she is still interested in you." Big Mac's aunt, Apple Delicious, said, much to his annoyance.

"Auntie, I already told you, I am not interested...", the said before his sister interrupted him.

"Big Mac, your girlfriend is here.", Applejack shouted.

The large young man and his aunt turned their head to see a tall and willowy young woman with long red hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a white top with a floral pattern, navy jean hot-pants and light boots.

"Sorry I'm late. Mom needed my help.", the red head said, giving Big Mac a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush before turning to his aunt, "Nice to meet you, my name Kelila Phoenix.", the girl introduced herself, much to Big Mac's shock.

* * *

The rest of the Family Reunion went well, even though Big Mac was completely shocked that a friend of his would use the Poison Joke and pretend to be a girl for a day, it also surprised him how well he had pulled being a girl off.

A few days later, at the living room of Shoveitupyourass Street 15. "So, with Twilight's blessing, I'm free to follow my code and serve you until... Well, until forever!" Spike explained to Applejack as she was sitting in the living room with Griffifth.

For what Griffifth could understand from the situation, Applejack saved Spike's life or something and now thanks to a code of his race, Spike has to serve her for ever. "Please, AJ, my dragon code is a part of me!" he begged, though Applejack still wasn't keen on the idea of owning a slave, "I have to be true to myself! If you don't let me do this, I won't be a noble dragon anymore!"

This gained a surprised look from the male blonde, "Your a dragon?" Griffifth asked surprised gaining a glare from the blonde female.

And so the maiden of apples agreed for Spike to be her slave, though she wasn't too keen on using that word. And after a few sarcastic remarks from her blonde friend, Griffifth the Dickish, she asked Spike to bake a pie or something.

And that went as well as you could guess, Spike might be good at a lot of things, but baking isn't one of them.

"I baked it." Spike told them proudly as he placed a piece of the pie in front of McGrath, Rarity and Big Mac, it was supposed to be an apple pie but he made the oven too hot, then he placed it in too long, and now it's a black mess. Against her better judgement, Rarity decided to be brave and took a small bite of the over baked pie, her expression turned sour as she chewed slowly. "This is disgusting." she thought as Spike looked at her lovingly. "You even look good when you're chewing..." Spike said dreamily, gaining a death glare from the eerily paled brunette.

"Who looks good when they're chewing?", Phoenix asked as he entered the living room, gaining the attention from the purple dragon who offered him some of his 'Fresh' baked pie. "How can I say no to free pie?" he said but he felt two sapphire eyes looking in his direction.

"Don't do it! Its awful!" Rarity tried to warn him in a whisper, but Phoenix just shrug his shoulders before taking a bit. After a few moments of chewing the black substance, he came to a verdict, "Wow!... It IS awful!", Phoenix exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

Applejack loud out a nervous chuckle before telling Spike to go wash the dishes. "What was that all about?" McGrath asked as the purple dragon went to the kitchen.

"...I saved Spike from some Timberwolves in the Everfree Forest, and now he thinks he has to serve me forever." Applejack explained gaining a understanding smile from her friend.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have somebody forever in my debt! I'd get them to organize my closets, and give me pedicures, and help me with my sewing." Rarity started to ramble before being interrupted by her boyfriend. "Okay, we get it, having a slave would be a dream come true for you."

"Oh, hey Kyle... Thanks for your help the other day.", Big Mac said with a grateful smile, "Not many people would have done that for a friend."

"No problem. Though I haven't done much.", Phoenix said with a smile.

"You know Kyle, that girl that was here yesterday kinda looked like a red haired version of Anna Kendrick.", McGrath noted, and his red head friend agreed.

* * *

"AJ, Rarity, McGrath what's happening?" Rainbow asked a few minutes later as she flew into the living room while the rest observed the cleaning dragon.

"AJ saved Spike's life and now he's her bitch forever." McGrath explained not taking his eyes from the dragon.

"Sweet!" Rainbow exclaimed before turning her gaze towards Applejack, "What are you having him do? Wash your laundry? Clean your room? Help you with your unfinished novel?", she asked her friend but that last one gained a questioning look from the others. "A novel? Your writing a novel too? What's it about?", McGrath asked curiously, he hadn't sought a writer behind his athletic friend.

"Mine's about this awesome Seraph who's the best flyer ever and becomes the captain of the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow explained as McGrath rolled his eyes at her story, "Whats yours about?"

She was a little shocked when she saw the eerily pale brunette's expression darken as he spoke up, "My novel is about a young boy who gains super powers by being experimented on, goes crazy, loses his memories, goes even crazier, regains his memories... and then kills his bastard of a father in one of the most painful ways possible.", the air around him crackled and his hair seemed to flow upwards before he calmed down.

"...That's disturbing." Rainbow noted and McGrath couldn't help but agree as his left eye twitched.

"Thing is, I don't really want him to serve me forever, but I don't know how to get him to stop." Applejack complained but Griffifth claimed it would be easy to get Spike to stop helping her, "I don't want him to get hurt... or worse!" this got an irritated groan from him.

"Spoil sport..." Griffifth complained before explaining his idea, "Just tell him! Because I don't see him saving your life anytime soon."

"You want us to shoot AJ out of a cannon towards a hornet's nest and give Spike a butterfly net so he can catch her mere seconds before AJ hit the nest and are stung by a thousand angry hornets! I'll wear this mustache." Pinkie came out of nowhere and started to tell them her idea how Spike could save AJ startling everyone, and showing off her fake mustache.

"Well my idea was her being attack by Timberwolfs but let's go with your idea." McGrath said nodding, gaining a smile from his pink haired friend.

"No!" Applejack exclaimed, gaining the attention from her friends, "I am gonna be attacked by a Timberwolfs!"

"Can I still wear the mustache?", Pinkie asked gaining an annoyed groan from her blonde female friend.

* * *

A little while later, at the edges of the Everfree Forest, Spike was searching for Applejack until he could hear her call him over.

"You said you had something else you needed me to do?", he asked as he run up to her, gaining a nod from Applejack.

"Oh, yes, I... I was just hoping ya could maybe, uh, sweep up all those leaves for a compost pile, and...", she started to explain but was interrupted by a loud roar as McGrath, Rarity, Pinkie and Rainbow came running out of the woods.

"Hydra! We are doomed!" Rarity exclaimed as indeed the beast broke through the forest letting out another roar.

"Why does this shit keep happening!?" McGrath exclaimed as he looked around, he could see that his female friends were running just along side him, unfortunately Spike was frozen in fear.

"Spike!", he shouted, quickly running to the purple dragon.

"Be careful, darling! Don't get hurt.", Rarity shouted after her boyfriend.

"I can't be killed, I'm immoral!" he shouted back, dodging to the left to evade one of the Hydra's head.

"Don't you mean, immortal?" Rainbow pointed out, just as McGrath grabbed the little guy, and rushing back.

"Yeah, that too.", the brunette admitted. Quite suddenly, they were blinded by a sudden flash of white light, obstructing their vision. "At ease, guys.", a voice said, and as the light died down, they could see Skywalker standing in front of him, "Consider yourself reinforced.", he said as he made the first strike.

Punching the ground sending rocks flying towards the great beast, piercing its body. The Hydra roars in pain and anger, trying to swipe a claw at Skywalker, which he manage to dodge. Skywalker kept charging towards the beast standing up and bring his fist into the air, letting out a wave of telekinetic energy at the gigantic beast. It let out a painful howl before being blown away, back into the Everfree Forest, where I'm sure it will never bother us again.

Skywalker looked over his friends and couldn't help but crack a smile, they looked startled but unharmed. His smile got bigger as a small portion of his friends rushed towards him, Rainbow arriving first of course, tackling him to the ground.

He could never forget the friends he made this past month and a half in the other World, but for now... He was home.

* * *

"So are those walls down yet?" Morgenstern asked his mages, they shook their heads. The he had put in charge of this operation, a Circle member named Byron, explained that while the protective seals were broken, they would need a massive amount of power to break the final wall down.

Morgenstern nodded before turning his gaze towards the horizon, "It's a good thing that manipulating power is one of my specialties...", he told them as he stepped forward and in a flash of light, he called his weapon of choice, his Keyblade to his left hand.

The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a 'M', colored in the same blue as the blade. Its Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol.

Pointing the weapon where the Crystal Empire once was, he unleashed an wave of blueish white energy from the tip, sending it clashing with the invisible shield. For a moment the beam of energy struggled but then is broke through the shield shattering it like a mirror.

The mages, Mizuki and Byron were looking on to their master in awe, but a loud roar send chills down their spines. Turning around a cloud of dark mist and glowing red eyes headed towards them, King Sombra had been released.

Mizuki looked at her master for guidance but he simply raised his unarmed hand up, stopping the Smoke form of Sombra right in front of them. _**"Quod imo majikku kuro est hoc?"**_ the shadow roared in a language Mizuki knew was Ancient Sithis, only those merged into the Dark Side could speak the words and command the Corrupted.

She could understand what the words meant but she could not speak them. Sure, one could just say the words but it would not be the same as actually speaking it. She was surprised that there was another who spoke the ancient tongue, the only other she knew was her master. _**"Odayakana Sombra."**_ , Morgenstern commanded, surprising the monster in front of them.

 _ **"You speak the language?"**_ , Sombra asked as he glared at the man before him, who nodded.

 _ **"Yes, and as you can see I am far more powerful than you."**_ , and to prove his point, he raised his hand and force what seemed to be Sombra's head to the ground, as making him kneel before him.

"Now, Mizu. I have a special mission for you." Morgenstern said, turning towards the young woman, "I want you to go and find me the Libernomundi and when you do..."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	32. Chapter 32: Off On Another Quest

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, the Harmonic Heroes are complete, and the CE is where we are heading. It would be funny to have Kyle as a father, but I wouldn't have done it with just a random woman.**

 **And now on to the review.**

* * *

He could feel it burn, all the anger and hate coursing through his veins. His rage flared at the mere thought of the one thing he hated the most... _"They are worthless... Worse than worthless... They are vermin. How could I have associated with them? How could I have tried to be one of them? How could I have trusted them? It only angers me further that the realization took this long."_ , Skywalker could hear the thoughts who were not his own.

He could feel the body move without thought, as if he was a passenger and not the driver in a car. As it walked through a darkened hallway, the voice thought again, _"Ever since my childhood I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some kind of special purpose. But, I didn't think it would be something like this. Their age has passed. And the task of ushering in a new World... A better World... falls to me."_ , the voice thought in an emotionless baritone finally arriving at its destination.

Before him was a alter made of white marble, the top formed into a hand and in the palm of the marble hand was the object of his desire, that which had been stolen from him, a small blue orb of light.

As he reached out for the orb, foot steps could be heard behind him, as he turns around he sees an old suit of Keyblade armor walking towards him.

The helmet is mostly white, except for its black visor, which was shaped into a T, and it sports one silver sprong on either side of the helmet that point upwards. The arms, legs, and ribs of the Keyblade Armor are the same shade of white and have black patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, and armored boots are white. Sprouting from its pauldrons spreads a black cape.

He felt puzzled by the sudden appearance of the armor, wondering how it got here or better yet how it was moving without someone in it. As he studied the mysterious animated armor, it reached for the helmet and with a few click, it was removed and throw to the side.

Skywalker was at a lost of words, looking at him was his own fair-skinned with soft features face, though there were some difference. For one, the black flowing hair was falling in bangs to the side of his face, his eyebrows were thicker and most of all, instead of his shiny amber eyes the reflection had blue eyes.

"Your eyes do not deceive you.", the reflection explained with a calm voice but the other one he spoke to merely scoff at the reflection.

"You are a fool." he spoke up in his usual emotionless baritone voice, unfazed by the sudden appearance of this apparent twin, "Your trickery is no match for my power.", gaining a sorrowful look from the reflection.

"That is irrelevant in this moment.", the reflection noted as he gazed into the others eye, "Your Aseity Eyes are even more powerful than you. To regain this power is to destroy any good left inside of you. Can you do that?", it said as both the reflection and the invader summoned their Keyblade's and took their fighting stance, mirroring each other.

* * *

"What's Jason doing?" Rainbow asked Big Mac who was sitting across from Skywalker. The young knight himself was sitting crossed legs with his hands bald into fists as he placed his knuckles against the other and with his eyes closed, he had taken this position ever since they boarded the train heading towards the North Pole.

"He's meditating. He told me he's letting his mind relax and his spirit free, so he can see into the memories of the past." Big Mac explained gaining a puzzling look from his friend, "That's what he told me any way.", before continuing to observe his friend.

Rainbow watched him for a few moments before saying, "Actually, I think he's asleep." This surprised the apple farmer who took a closer look, "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down." he noted.

Behind them Pinkie was assaulting McGrath verbally by repeating, "Are we there yet?" over and over again, but the answer was always no.

"No, Pinkie! We're not!", he shouted finally snapping but this made Pinkie wonder, "How do you know?"

"The train has left the station fifteen minutes ago!" he shouted before falling back in his seat. "So we are going to the place that is fucked, and hope to unfuck it? Is that what where doing?" Big Mac asked gaining a nod from his friends, "If that's the case, why would Celestia need me and Spike? We don't have Elements of Harmony like you guys."

Skywalker took a deep breath, ending his meditation, "True, but that doesn't make you two useless," he suddenly said before opening his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day.

* * *

It had been a few hours since he had returned, Pinkie true to herself insisted that they throw a party, which the guys being the guys, totally agreed to. Twilight quickly caught it with magic, "A letter from the Princess!" she exclaiming excitedly with a big smile as she unfolded the letter.

"Oh! I can't wait to hear what it says." Griffifth said in a mocking excited tone imitating his friends earlier excitement.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Please give this letter to Ser Skywalker._

After reading those words out loud she dropped her head before handing the letter Skywalker, who gave out a small chuckle before continuing reading the rest of the letter.

 _Skywalker. I need you to come to Canterlot at once. Also bring your bitches with you._

 _\- Princess Celestia._

"Wait... Who are your..." Phoenix asked him curiously but before he could get an answer, Skywalker interrupted him by quickly saying, "Come on guys and girls. We need to go." quickly taking to the air and flying towards Canterlot Castle.

"I have a good idea who his bitches are..." Rainbow noted as she and the rest of the gang followed them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Canterlot Castle, more specificly in the Hall Of Stories, the two royal sisters have gathered while looking on the stained mirror telling of the defeat of Discord by the Harmonic Heroes. "Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" the princess of the night asked her older sister worriedly, she had not yet seen her boyfriend after he had returned and he was already being send off on another quest.

The solar princess nodded, "Yes. Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon. The empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister. They will succeed. They must. And when they do, we'll know that they are much closer to being ready." Celestia explained but she was interrupted by a small cough.

Turning around they saw the Knight of The Wind and his purple Magi companion, "You wanted to see me?" was all he could say before he was tackled to the ground by a blur of dark blue. "H-Hey Lulu." Skywalker said as a red blush creeps on his cheeks, "Not in front of the kids." he rubbed the back of his girlfriends, gaining a blush from her as she stood up, using her magic to place him back on his feet.

Celestia flashed her sister a small smile as she took her place back next to her, before turning back towards the two heroes standing before them. "The Crystal Empire has returned." she explained, but neither Skywalker nor Twilight had ever heard of it.

"Few remember it ever existed. Even our knowledge of the empire is limited. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a Magi whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire. He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow and banished to the ice of the arctic north." the princess of the night explained, gaining a nod from the heroes, showing they understood.

"But not before he was able to put a curse upon the empire?", Skywalker guested, gaining a nod from the two princesses.

"Indeed. If the empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold... Well, you don't want to know." Celestia explained gaining another nod from her student and her most powerful champion.

"Which is why we have a quest for each of you. Twilight, your task is to help finding a way to protect it. And Skywalker, I need you to retrieve a very old and powerful dark tome, the Libernomundi."

Both of the heroes nodded, before Twilight spoke up, "How do we begin?", gaining a nod from her friend, she knew if they worked together not even the a super buffed up Changeling queen could stand up to them.

Celestia explained to them that they, along with their friends, will be joining Cadance and Shining Armor at the Chrystal Empire. The prospect of seeing her older brother again after two and a half month got her excited. "So will you and Celestia join us there?" Skywalker asked his girlfriend who turned her gaze towards the ground sorrowfully. "Not exactly. Celestia and I think it's time to see how you will handle it."

This made her boyfriend confused, surely protecting the empire was important, so why wouldn't two of the most powerful beings on this planet help them?

Sensing his confusion, Luna placed a hand on her boyfriend shoulder, making him look back up, meeting her blue gaze with his own amber. "I have every confidence you two will succeed." she said giving him a reassuring smile and before he could responded she continued, "You won't, Jason. Do you understand?", she asked him, gaining a determent nod from him, she knew he would succeed, her beloved would never fail her.

"Do try to have fun... No pressure or anything.", she added before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

"FINAL TURN!" McGrath declared back in the present as he drew the top card of his deck. He was currently in a heated Cardfight with Sutakira, the goal of the game is to get your opponent to six or more cards in their Damage Zone.

Sutakira had currently 5 cards in his Damage Zone, a full field with with his ace, 'Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios', on the Vanguard Circle.

McGrath himself had currently 4 cards in his Damage Zone and just rode his avatar, 'Dragonic Overlord 'The Яe-birth'' on top of his 'Dragonic Overlord'.

Because he has 4 Damage and he rode a unit of the same clan as 'Dragonic Overlord', it granted his new Vanguard a additional 10000 power.

"The conditions have been met! Limit Break! Eternal Flame!" McGrath hammed it up, locking his own rearguard, allowing him three attacks with his Vanguard. McGrath first attack the rear-guard, his twin drive revealing two Critical Triggers, thus if his next attack hits his opponent Vanguard he would inflict 3 Damage.

McGrath attacked again but Sutakira guarded with a Perfect Shield, thus nullifying the attack but McGrath was still allowed to twin-drive, revealing another Critical Trigger. McGrath went for his third and final attack but unfortunately for him Sutakira planed this and used a second Perfect Shield to nullify the attack. As McGrath can't do anything else, he ended his turn but thanks to Sutakira's 'Star-vader, 'Omega' Glendios' Skill, his units wouldn't be unlocked until the next end of turn and thanks to its Ultimate Break, as McGrath has 5 Locked Units at the start of Sutakira's turn, wins the game by default.

"Good game, McGrath." Sutakira complimented as McGrath dropped his head on the table in disappointment. "Why can't I ever beat you!" McGrath asked as he looked his friend straight in the eye.

"Just bad luck I think. If I didn't had those two Perfect Shields you would have ended me then and there." Sutakira explained but their attention was soon draw to Rainbow who informed them that the train had currently entered the North Pole.

"Are we there yet?" a bored Pinkie asked McGrath, she was only bored because she had to sit this game out, she loved to play Vanguard with her friend, with emphasis on PLAY, not watch. Though she had to admit it was a good match between them. "Almost." McGrath groaned as he placed his deck in his deck box.

"You know, it's pretty weird to think we're riding on a ice cap right now." Sutakira noted as he looked out the window.

"What?" Pinkie asked.

Turning her head towards him, as the blunette continued, "Yeah, there is no more land below us. It's all just ice. Technically we're riding on the ocean.", he explained but he was surprised by what happened next.

"Oh Skywalker's Might..." Pinkie shouted as she quickly opened one of the windows, letting some snowflakes in with a cold gust of wind as she was evidently throwing up.

When she came back in, she noticed the surprised look from her friends and as she closed the window she answered, "You know I get sea sick!"

"Oh yes, he does!" the voice of Phoenix interrupted them turning their attention towards the discussion he was having with Twilight, from what they could make up from it they were having a discussion on who would win in a fight, though they couldn't make out who was fighting who. "Toshi, your smart right?" Twilight asked, turning her gaze towards him.

"I do not like to brag but I sure am the smartest of our group." he said confidently, but Twilight scoffed at this. "I'm sorry, but I believe I am the smartest of our group." she responded.

Sutakira let out a soft chuckle before responding, "Anything you can do, I can do better.", this made Twilight return a chuckle before responding, "I can do anything better than you!".

He shook his head while saying, "No, you can't." gaining another scoff from the Magi, "Yes, I can!" she responded.

Sutakira opened his mouth to respond but McGrath cut him off, "Please, can we have one train ride without someone bursting out into song!?" he said snapping the two back to the original topic. "Anyway, who would win in a one-V-one fight?" Phoenix started gaining a shocked look from McGrath, it wouldn't matter who Phoenix will name for the fight, he knew a flame war was imminent, "Messiah or Celestia?"

Everybody turned their attention to the blunette, no matter what he will say, shit would hit the fan. So McGrath braced himself.

"Well, even though Celestia has way more experience than Jason, he has done similar feats as her or surpassed her." he started, "Celestia fought Nightmare Moon to a stand still, like Jason did. Celestia on her own couldn't defeat Discord without the help from Luna and the EoH, while Jason not only fought toe-to-toe with the Spirit of Chaos, he did defeated him in the end. Same with a Love Buffed Chrysalis. After a short duel, Celestia lost in a beam-o-war, while Jason not only defeated her and her army of Changelings, he was openly mocking her. So I have to say, if he is smart about it, Jason COULD win. Then again... he is not always smart.", he finished and as McGrath predicted the train cabin was filled with shouting.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the food wagon, Skywalker was enjoying a coup of his favorite ice cream, strawberry cheese cake, while contemplating what the visions were telling him. Soon he heard footsteps walking up to his table, looking up he saw Fluttershy up to him.

"Uhm... Hi, Jason." she said in her soft voice not sure if she should take a seat across from him or not. Noticing the puzzling look from his friend, he reached out with his mind, moving the chair across from him back and gesturing for her to sit down.

This made the Seraph smile as she sat down she notice a book next to the nearly empty coup. "What were you reading?" she asked him curiously as he wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering, "Great Expectations."

Fluttershy looked at the back cover before turning her light blue eyes back to him, "Is it any good?" she asked him.

Skywalker placed his spoon in his coup, "It's not what I'd hoped for.", he said gaining a soft giggle from the mare across from him, "Anyways, is there something you wanted to talk about?" His pink haired friend gained a small blush on her cheeks as she shook her head, "Not really, they're having a big argument about who would win in a fight.", she explained gaining a soft chuckle from him.

"Sounds like our friends. Anyways who's fighting who?". His question made her look to the ground. "Uhm... Celestia versus... you. Their opinion is split down in the middle." she told him, she was startled by by the sudden burst of laughter from her friend.

At that time, she couldn't understand what's so funny about what she told him. After calming down, he turning his amber eyes back to her, "And? Who do you think would win?" he asked her, what surprised him was her sudden outburst. "I THINK YOU WOULD WIN!" she said so fast that it was a wonder that he could understand it, even with his super-hearing.

"Well, I'm glad at least you believe me in." he said with a soft smile, he felt quite happy. Fluttershy used to hardly talked to him, at first he thought she might have been mute and he assumed she hated him as she went quite every time he entered the room. He had no idea what he had done to her, but he was happy they could talk like friends now.

Taking his gaze off his friend, he checked the time on his phone, they should be arriving with in a minute or five. "We should be there soon. we better go change." he told Fluttershy as he stood up heading to his cabin, gaining a nod from her.

With his back turned to her, he couldn't see the blush on Fluttershy's face, at this moment she was glad that telepathy wasn't one of his super powers.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed. So who do you think would win in a fight, Jason or Celestia? Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	33. Chapter 33: Smoke Monster From Lost

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you think so too, and as for your other question... I'll leave it up to your imagination.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

Five minutes later the train arrived at their destination. A cold gush of wind swept over the Harmonic Heroes, but being smart, the group had changed from their relative light clothes to some more fitting for this kind of weather, except for Phoenix, who was dressed in his usual clothes.

"Jeez, its cold!" Big Mac exclaimed, gaining a nod from the girls who.

"The cold never bothered me anyway.", Phoenix said with a smirk.

"Who are we waiting for?" Griffifth asked rubbing his hands, even though he could survive pretty much everything, cold was one of his only weaknesses, as the cold prevents his biomass from regenerating.

As if on cue, Shining Armor came walking towards them in a similar coat as Sutakira, though his was a nice shade of dark gray and had a large fur neckline. "Jason and friends!" he shouted as his little sister ran towards them pulling him in a hug, "Twily! I'm so glad your here." her returned the hug as he smiled, before turning serious, "We better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark." he turned around and lead them towards the Chrystal Empire.

"What kind of things?" Fluttershy asked nervously, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Skywalker smiling at her, this reassured her, if Skywalker wasn't scared there was no reason for her to be it.

"Let's just say the empire isn't the only thing that's returned. Something keeps trying to get in! We think it's the Magi king who originally cursed the place.", Shining explained to them, gaining a deep sigh from the Harmonic Heroes.

Skywalker rolled his eyes, _"And here I though thinks would be easy..."_ , he thought.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as a blood curling roar was heard in the distance. The party stood still for a moment, turning around to see what made that noise. "That doesn't sound good.", Sutakira noted.

"Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?", Fluttershy said, taking a step closer to Skywalker.

"We have to get to the Crystal Empire. Now!" Shining Armor shouted, the panic in his voice clear to them, making them know that something was very, very wrong. But before they could turn around a giant cloud of black smoke rose in front of them, two dark red eyes glaring at them as it flashed it razor sharp teeth.

Not wasting a moment, the party turned around and made a mad dash for the shield that was right in front of them. "What the fuck is the Smoke Monster from Lost doing here!?" McGrath shouted, as King Sombra gained ground on them, not a moment too soon they crossed the shield, a second longer and Sombra would have devoured them.

The gang was panting on a lush green grass, some of them were hunched over, others where laying down. Twilight looked over her friends, none of them seemed to have been injured, "Everypony okay?", she asked just in case.

"I ran so hard I could poop blood...", Griffifth responded as he regained his breath, the others in general agreed that they were okay, as they regained their breath.

"Where is Shining Armor?" Skywalker asked, noticing that the Royal Guard captain wasn't there, and if on cue, the wounded form of Shining Armor was being throw through the shield.

Skywalker and Twilight were the first at his side, from what they could see he was physically drained, which could be from the running or worse... but on his horn were some small dark rocks, emitting a occasionally dark purple sparks. Shining Armor tried to get back up on his feet but he felt too exhausted, his attempted to use magic was met with similar success as the stones somehow prevented the magic from being released from his horn.

Skywalker lifted Shining Armor on his back, "Come on we can fix you back at the Crystal Empire. No where is it?" Skywalker asked as he turned around, noticing the large Crystal castle.

"I thought we were going to the Crystal Empire." Phoenix complained before suddenly turning happy, "But I don't mind if were going to Disney Land instead."

* * *

And so the heroes made there way towards the Crystal Capital, most of them were still in shock by the attack from Sombra, which had left Shining Armor unable to preform magic. Kinda like what happened to Twilight during the Poison Joke incident, only not nearly as funny.

So anyway, the heroes arrived at the Crystal Castle, which as the name suggested was made out of crystals, I still stand by my opinion that it looks like the castle from Cinderella. "It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! There are no words!" Rarity said, appreciating her surroundings.

"Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me, and it's not like we have seen those before.", McGrath said dismissively making his girlfriend speechless. Rarity started to sputter a counter argument but both McGrath and Rainbow started to chuckle.

"Very funny." she said.

"You know, this place reminds me of the Fortress Of Solitude. Being made out of crystals and all.", Skywalker noted as they walked up a flight of stairs, the Harmonic Heroes and Shining Armor arrived in the throne room where they found the princess of love slouching on her throne, though she wasn't looking so hot.

"Hi, Cadance. Man, you look horrible." Skywalker said bluntly, not noticing the unamused look the Magi on his back was giving him, as he placed him back on his feet.

"I know. One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance." Cadance admitted with a weak smile which turned into a tired sigh, making Twilight worried.

Shining Armor walked over to his hot wife, giving her some support, "Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting us, but she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra.", he started to explain gaining different reactions from the group.

Most of the guys where impressed at Cadance constitution, not getting any sleep or nourishment while holding of the Smoke monster is impressive to say the least. "It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine." she tried to reassure her significant other but nobody was buying it.

"No, your not!" Shining said giving her a worried expression, "You can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade...", he didn't need to finish that sentence. They already had seen what is waiting for them if Cadance's magic would fail.

"That's why we are here." Skywalker declared as his friends nodded, "Cadance keep putting all your strength into keeping your spell going, Shining try to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we'll find a way to protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic." he commanded as everybody nodded, following him back into the city.

* * *

The Harmonic Heroes decided to split up and interrogate the people from the Crystal Empire, trying to gather as much information within the hour before meeting back up to discuss the case. "Hi, Jason." Twilight said as she walked up to her friend, she hoped he had more success than her but noticing his look, she figured he hadn't much luck either.

"None of them can remember anything before Sombra came to power." Skywalker said as they observed the town folk.

"King Sombra's spell must be why they aren't very... crystally.", she added and Skywalker couldn't help but agree, "Maybe the others are having better luck."

Meanwhile, over at Pinkie's who was dressed in either a spy suit or her bondage suit, "It just feels like something is missing." she overheard a crystal woman say to another who agreed, "I know. It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same."

"Because it isn't!" Pinkie interrupted them startling the two, as they fled they shouted something about a spy, "A spy? How did they know? Ah! Must have noticed my night vision goggles." she noted to herself before noticing her favorite brunette interrogating a crystal man.

"Where are you from?" McGrath asked the man, he had no idea why he would ask him that so he replied with a "What?".

"That's not an country I ever heard of! Do they speak English in what?" McGrath said, suddenly becoming angry, startling the poor man even more who replied with another 'what', "English motherfucker! Do you speak it!?" slamming his fist on the table, making a large dent in it.

"Yes, I speak English!" the man admitted, terrified of this young man with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Tell me the history of the Crystal Empire!" McGrath demanded, gaining another startled "what" from the man. McGrath lost his patience as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, "Say what one more time! I dare you motherfucker, I double dare you! Say what one more time!", but before he could do anything else, a upside down Pinkie got in his face, the man decided to make his escape.

"Hi, McGrath!" Pinkie said in her cheerful tone, though she always sounded more cheerful when she looked into those emerald eyes.

"Oh, hi Pinkie. How's your investigation going?" McGrath asked completely calm.

"Oh, pretty good." she admitted before she got a dreamy expression on her face, gaining a questioning look from McGrath, "You look cute from this angle.", forcing a blush on his cheeks, she liked doing this because no matter how much he would deny it, his pale complexion made it obvious when he was blushing.

So an hour past and the gang had gathered at the entrance of the Crystal Castle, and as Skywalker suspected none of them had much success.

"These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or something." Phoenix said as he leaned against a wall.

"Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library." Applejack added, as she said that they heard a loud gasp from mom and dad.

"A library? Well, why didn't you say so!?" Twilight said as she and Skywalker declared, "To the library!" as they charged, the others quickly following them.

"So... Sunshine." Phoenix said as he floated next to Fluttershy, gaining her attention. "This thing you and Messiah have going?" he asked but this confused her.

"What? What kind of question is that?" she asked him, honestly confused by his sudden question.

"Yeah, I'm THAT blind. I so totally did not see you ogling him.", Phoenix said sarcastically as he rolled his purple eyes.

"I... just mind your own business. How inappropriate!" Fluttershy said as Phoenix let out a small chuckle.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the Crystal Library. "I just... I don't even know what to..." Twilight said trying to find the right words, but she was interrupted by the local librarian and to the disappointment of the guys, she wasn't a hot librarian, not like Twilight unfortunately. They explained to her that they were looking for a book, well technically two books but they doubted that Sombra would have hidden the Libernomundi in the public library. Though that would be the last place they would look for an ancient artifact of unimaginable dark power.

"We have plenty of those.", the librarian told them and Twilight couldn't help but agree.

"I think she's cute when she is so adorkable." Skywalker admitted snapping the lavender wearing Magi right out of her trance.

"Wait, what?", she asked confused.

"We're looking for a history book. Something that might tell us how the Empire might have protected itself from danger back in the old days.", Skywalker explained, the librarian nodded before shooting their hopes right into the ground. "I... I can't seem to remember. I'm not sure I actually work here." she said as she left.

"We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own." Twilight said hopefully as the others prepared for some hard work.

A little while later, after searching through hundreds, hundreds and hundreds of books, they still hadn't a single clue as to how to protect the Crystal Empire. "Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause?" Big Mac asked as some of the rest of the gang groaned.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Twilight said frantically before shouting in triumph, "Yes! 'History of the Crystal Empire'.", she held up a thick book as the rest of the gang rushed over to her. "Good job, Twily! I could kiss you!" Skywalker shouted making the girl blush.

"T-Thank you. Just doing my job. I just hope it has the answers we need." she admitted as she started to read out loud. "The Crystal Faire, was established by the first queen and became the most important tradition. The Faire is held every year to 'renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm'." she read, seeing as they had no other options they took the book to Cadance and Shining Armor and explained their idea.

* * *

And so the Crystal Faire was on its way, the Crystal people seem to be having fun. So it shouldn't be long now before there is enough power to protect the Crystal Empire from Sombra. "We totally nailed it, right? Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now!" Phoenix asked a crystal girl who nodded happily as another walked up to Rainbow.

"The Crystal Heart! Do you think they really have it?" he asked as Rainbow nodded confidently.

"Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?" Rainbow said, they didn't had the real thing of course, but Twilight made one from a large chunk of crystal.

"Of course you can't. The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal People, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected!" the librarian from earlier explained gaining a 'oh crap' face from Rainbow and Phoenix.

And so Skywalker and Twilight found themselves back in the throne room sharing this new bad news with Cadance and Shining Armor. "I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal People powering the Heart! There was a page missing... How did I not notice!?" Twilight explained but Cadance reassured her that it was alright.

As Skywalker started to ponder what their next step should be, the stress finally got to Cadance as she lost conscious. Shining quickly caught her before she hit the ground as Twilight noted, "That isn't good..." and indeed a familiar roar was heard in the background as the barriers broke down and the form of Sombra started to advance. Skywalker took a deep breath before letting out a loud, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

* * *

 **And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	34. Chapter 34: Fight For The Crystal Empire

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I told ya it would be soon, I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear it, and I like it to when McGrath use it when interrogating other people.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Skywalker shouted at the top of his longs as Shining Armor made the obvious statement that the Empire is under attack.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock.", he said before taking to the sky and flying out of the balcony overlooking Sombra's gigantic shadow form, launching a few blasts of Heat Vision at the shadow to draw its attention. As Sombra turned his ugly head towards the source of the attack, all he could see before a hellish pain erupted from his horn.

Looking down it had seem that Skywalker had headbutted him against his horn, breaking it in two as the tip disappeared into black smoke.

 _ **"Ah! My fucking horn!"**_ , Sombra roared in pain as he moved back, and with another blast of Heat Vision from Skywalker he was out of bounds, allowing a recovered Cadance to summon back the barrier, baring the evil king access from the empire.

"I have to find the Crystal Heart!" Shining Armor declared, giving his wife a worried look, he was about to turn around but Skywalker landed in front of him.

"We're kinda running out of time it seems." he told them as he rubbed his forehead, "New orders. Shining, stay here with Cadance and support her in anyway you can. Twily, you'll retrieve the Heart, and I'll go look for the Libernomundi. Maybe that stupid book has something that will help us."

After receiving their new orders, Skywalker and Twilight charged down the stairs where Rainbow flew up to them. "Did you just headbutt, Frowning Smoke Monster Face!?" Rainbow asked her best friend who gave her a nod as he kept walking.

"Yes, I did and...", he stopped in his tracks, turning to face his rainbow haired friend, "Frowning Smoke Monster Face?", Rainbow explained that it was a nickname Pinkie had given him.

He gave a quick nod as he started to walk again, "Sounds like something Pinkie would do. Anyways, there is something you need to do for me. You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going.", the Seraph gave a quick nod, showing she understood as she flew off.

At the bottom of the stairs Skywalker and Twilight decided to part ways, he wished her good luck before turning around. "Jason, be careful." Twilight said with a small voice.

Skywalker looked over his shoulder giving her a soft smile, "Am I not always?", after saying that he charged off as his friend rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Skywalker was searching through Sombra's old study looking for clue's. Most of Sombra's note's didn't make much to him, all of them were written in some strange langue. As this wasn't getting him anywhere, Skywalker eyes glowed blue for a few seconds, indicating he was using his X-ray vision and much to his surprise, he could see stairs under the floor.

With one swift punch, he broke a hole in the floor, revealing a spiraling staircase. Just as he's about to descend, he heard the door opening revealing Phoenix and Big Mac who quickly entered. "Jason, wait! We're coming with ya!" Big Mac said, as Skywalker gave them a quick nod gesturing them to follow.

As they walk down the stairs, the tree friends descended into the dark in silence until the red head broke it. "So, Spike's birthday is coming up. What are you guys gonna get him?" Phoenix asked.

Big Mac hadn't bought him anything yet, "What did ya got him?" he asked as Phoenix answered with a mischievous grin, "Fluffy pink handcuffs."

Big Mac and Skywalker gave each other a 'Can you believe this' look, before the black haired guy spoke up, "That's what you get everybody for their birthday, and Christmas, and Hanukkah, and..."

Phoenix interrupted him by shouting, "Shut up! It's thoughtful!".

"Okay, who wants to bet Sombra's cutiemark was stairs?" Big Mac asked when they finally got to the bottom, but none of them were willing to take that bet. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard in the distance followed by a quake.

"What just happened?" Phoenix asked but before the other two could answer, Twilight's voice echoed inside their heads.

 _"Jason, they need you back upstairs! Cadance's magic has failed! Sombra has invaded the Empire and brought those weird black monsters with them."_

Skywalker nodded turning to his two companions, "Alright. Phoenix, Big Mac... I hate to ask but could you guys get the Libernomundi?", he gained a nod from them before they told him to hurry. And in a burst of speed, Skywalker ran back up, leaving the two alone as they entered Sombra's underground library.

Bookcase's almost as tall as the ceiling and as far as the eye could see. The duo slowly walked forward, the one thing that was bothering them both was how easy it seemed to get here, no traps or anything. But their attention was draw towards a large book with a black leather cover on a pedestal.

The both of them quickly ran towards it, though Big Mac was a little faster. As soon as Big Mac had crossed a certain line, Phoenix could feel himself smack into a invisible wall, the force knocking him on his ass. Looking back up, he could see a book case to have barring him from reaching his friend.

"That can't be good...", Phoenix said to himself as he looked for a way in.

Big Mac looked back at the bookcase that had erupted behind him, seeing as he had no other way out, he turned around to grab the Libernomundi but he suddenly felt something or someone grab him by his throat, lifting him from the ground.

Looking down he could see two purple eyes glaring at him, his first thought was that Phoenix had gone insane and was attacking him, but a feminine voice dismissed that theory. "So troublesome... I have orders to take out one of the Helements Of Armony wielders, and yet Celestia send you to retrieve the Libernomundi?" Mizuki asked him, she wasn't expecting a response, knowing its difficult to talk when someone is crushing your wind pipes, "Though I am curious. For the guys, the black haired is obviously the leader, eerie pale brunette is the bad boy with a heart of gold, blond guy is the brooding loner, that red head is the comic relief and blunette hair is the smart one. So, what are you supposed to be?"

Suddenly a hot blue fire ball was launched at them freeing Big Mac from her grip. As he catches his breath, he could see that Mizuki had taken the full hit, setting her cloak on fire, strangely it appeared he didn't received any damage from the attack at all.

"He's the badass normal!" Phoenix shouted from above as he landed between Big Mac and Mizuki, showing her that he was her opponent, "Big Red, take that stupid book and get out of here! I'll hold her off."

Not wanting to get in between them, Big Mac grabbed the Libernomundi and made a run for it. To Phoenix surprise Mizuki seemed unconcerned as she took a fighting stance herself. "Then I'll guess I'll kill you instead, my little chick.", she told him as she conjured two balls of fire in each hand, "Let's see if you can do a repeat of Arendelle."

* * *

Skywalker woke up on a stone floor. He quickly stood up looking at his surroundings, as he recalled what happened. The remaining Harmonic Heroes were defending the Crystal people against those black creatures as he was fighting Sombra himself.

At one point Sombra had used his tendrils to grab him and dragging him inside the large shadow. He remembered shouting to Sutakira to contain him using his ability. That was as far as his memory got him, "But how did I get at the Avatar Aang Memorial Island?", Skywalker wondered as unbeknownst to him, a bola is thrown at his feet and Skywalker is dragged into the base of the statue.

As soon as he reaches the center, he finds himself surrounded by a circle of twenty-one humans dressed in black. Skywalker quickly spins back to his feet taking his fighting stance. "You have arrived.", a calm voice told him, turning around he saw their leader, a man dressed in a similar clothes as them, but with a white mask.

"Amon.", Skywalker said calmly as he tried to blast him with his heat vision but to his shock, nothing happened. Amon's minions attacked, as Skywalker is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle his hands from both sides, preventing him to move away, Skywalker tried to use his legs to land a telekinetic kick, but nothing happened, as he is ultimately hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers.

Two Equalists take him by the arms and force him to sit on his knees. Skywalker tried to break free as Amon reaches out his hand and grabs him by his chin and forces him to look at him. "Jason Skywalker... How does it feel to once again, let your friends down?" the masked man asked him menacingly, as he allowed Skywalker too look over his shoulder, showing him the ruins of a destroyed Ponyville and Canterlot, "You seem to have quite a history of failing your friends and loved ones. Dear, sweet Claire, your deceased girlfriend who died so young. Your beloved mentor Celestia, who asked for so little of you and received exactly that. And let's not forget your precious Korra, you claimed to be her friend, her confidant, and when she needed you most, you failed her as you do everyone else who gets close to you."

Skywalker had enough of this, he knew the man before him couldn't be the real Amon, he just couldn't, he had defeated him, he had taken his mask as a trophy. Sombra was somehow using his doubts and fears against him.

Summoning all of his willpower Skywalker attacked using the only body part that wasn't restrained, his head as he smashed his forehead against Amon's mask. He felt himself break free as the illusions disappeared into black fog and indeed Amon was truly the evil king himself. Now he could inflict some real damage to this royal bastard.

* * *

Mizuki was crouching with her arms outward, blue and orange flames swirling around her. Phoenix is flying toward her as he swerves to the right to dodge Mizuki's latest blast. Phoenix shoots a stream of fire at her and circles her, a trail of blue flames coming from his feet. Mizuki quickly defends herself by creating a shield of fire. She tries to attack the red head, who is still circling her, but he is too fast. She stops firing at Phoenix, crouches, and begins spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from her feet.

Phoenix is flying forward; when he sees the attack, he tries to stop, but it is too late, he falls and rolls forward onto the ground. _"She is good... but can I win this?"_ , he thought, doubt filling his thoughts for the first time in his life.

 _"Will I ever see you again?"_ , a female voice asked in his head.

 _"That's right, I have a promise to keep."_ , Phoenix thought, getting back on his feet, and as he did he heard a mocking laugh from Mizuki.

"You cannot win against me. I am the Dark Messiah's most loyal servant. I learned to wield my gifts from him, and I have such power that you, little chick, can never hope to compete." she declares as she raises her arms, as she fires a massive fire blast that Phoenix quickly counters with a blast of equal power.

As the bolts of fire explode on impact, Phoenix jumps forward and stomps the ground. Three pillar's of fire rose from the ground as he sends them to his opponent. But Mizuki quickly deflected the attacks. "I think you got the wrong impression. Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is? Like that time we fought and you lost your shit when I mention the very common name 'Kyle'." he said as he glared at Mizuki, who for some reason flinched for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle.

"He used to give me that same exact look.", she muttered nostalgic to herself before composing herself. In retaliation, Mizuki sends a giant wave of fire over the bookcases and down toward Phoenix. Thinking quickly, Phoenix launched himself into the air using his pyrokenisis to create fire jets beneath his feet, gaining air much quicker.

Mizuki sends another blast of fire at him, but he blocks the attacks with a giant wall of fire of his own and thrusts the wall forward, forcing her to seek higher ground.

"It seems you do have some skill, little chick." Mizuki complimented him, she had mixed feelings about this boy. On one hand, she hated there was someone equal to her, on the other she was excited to finally have someone other than her master where she didn't have to hold back against.

Phoenix was a little ticked off by the apparent nickname she had given him, "Your not bad yourself. Though I'm just getting warmed up." he admitted with a grin, before quickly adding, "No pun intended."

"Yeah, you totally don't seem the type to make lame puns." Mizuki said sarcastically before she spins and sends a sudden blast of fire toward Phoenix.

Both of them became unbalanced as another quake hit the cave, a black raven came flying in making Mizuki pout, "It seems that fool has been defeated." she said, sounding disappointed, "It seems my play time is up, so I'll let you go like last time. Be a good boy and say 'thanks'. Ta-ta!" and with that she disappeared into red smoke, leaving a confused Phoenix behind among the burning library.

* * *

Back on the surface, with a combination of Skywalker weakening Sombra from within, Sutakira holding him of with the larges shield he had ever conjured and Spike, who had brought the true Crystal Heart to Cadance who used it as a focus point to banish Sombra back to where shadows belonged.

"I think we just killed that guy...", Pinkie said.

As McGrath replied dryly, "If anybody asks, Griffifth did it." Not fully listening to their conversation Griffifth shouted, "Yeah!... Wait what?"

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	35. Chapter 35: Play Time

**Greetings, ladies and gents. Welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. Just a little disclaimer, this chapter is a little silly (More than usual), though I hope it makes you laugh. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I know right?... Or were you sarcastic. I am planning on building a sort of rivalry between Kyle and Mizuki.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Mizuki was not having a good day, as she walked through the castle belonging to her master. Looking out of the window, she looked down at the capital of New Genesis, the city of hope, dreams and the future, Empire City.

 _"Because that fool Sombra wasn't able to hold out long enough against the Maronic Heroes, I wasn't able to complete my second objective."_ , Mizuki thought as she looked over the city she had come to love over the years, _"And now this red head who has defied me twice... I can't get him off my mind... Where do I know him from? And how did he know that name..."_ she continued to ponder, she was certain she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite remember from where. He wasn't a student at the Academy, someone with his raw talent would have been made a inner circle member years ago.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard a soft chuckle coming from up ahead. "Well, well, did Mizu just failed a mission? There goes your 100% mission success. Lord Morgenstern is not going to be please."

The voice belonged to a young man with black spiky hair and dark purple eyes. He was dressed in white dress shirt under a moderately dark blue long coat. A black tie was neatly hanging from his neck, a similar black colored dress pants were hugging his lower body and on his feet were brown dress shoes.

"Hallo to you too, Byron. Why are you here? Don't you have your own mission? Or have you forgotten?", Mizuki said with a hint of distaste in her voice, she did not like Byron at all, and the feeling was mutual.

She greatly disliked him for his sociopathic behavior, his disregard of any life but his own or their lord and because he was always trying to replace her as Morgenstern's most trusted inner circle member.

She couldn't stand him, the only reason she hadn't burned him to ashes was because her master had need of him, and he was fiercely against people in the Hierarchy to kill each other for a higher position. Byron leaned back against a white pillar crossing his arms before letting out a low scoff, "I am already done for the day, as you can see and I'll have you know I have been working hard.", he replied smugly.

"Is that so?" Mizuki said, trying to end this conversation as fast as possible, the less she spoke to Byron, the better, "Well then, I will leave you to it. Good day.", she waves him off and starts walking away from him.

"If you are looking for our Lord, he is in his private study.", Byron said, still looking smugly, "Did you know there is a secret room in there where he holds himself up when he can, and he talks to someone, and another voice speaks back. But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room.", this made his female colleague turn to face him.

"Lord Morgenstern wouldn't like it that your eavesdropping on his privet conversations. And neither do I!" Mizuki warned him, she didn't took kindly to those who insulted or disobeyed her master, the one she owed her life to.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" Byron told her mockingly, knowing she couldn't hurt him, "I could hardly hear what they were saying anyway. Dying to find out what it was though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?", he tilted his head, he just couldn't understand why she of all people was his favorite. He was a master of the arcane, while she was nothing but a glorified firebender.

Mizuki gave him one more look before turning around, and she left him standing there. Not even she knew what her master was doing in his secret study.

* * *

The princess of the night was excited, not only had her powerful and handsome knight accomplished his mission, but he also had helped her niece fend off Sombra, before the little dragon delivered the Crystal Heart to finally end him.

She was currently waiting with her sister and all of Ponyville for the Harmonic Heroes to return, and she hoped she could finally spend some time with her 'beloved'.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the train rolled into the station, and after a few seconds came to a stop, the door to their wagon opened, everyone expected the heroes to came out and receiving their welcome but none of them came.

After a solid two minutes, Luna took charged and entered the wagon, followed closely by her older sister. Both were surprised at what they found, Celestia had to hold back to not break down in laughter. Inside the wagon, the Harmonic Heroes, all of them, had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie on the way back home.

Celestia shook her head, amused by the situation. As she looked over to her younger sister, who was glaring with jealousy, following her sisters gaze, she could see why.

Skywalker was sleeping with Fluttershy's head on his shoulder as he had his head on hers. Celestia thought it was harmless but before she could voice this, Luna quickly used her magic to separate the two before crossing her arms.

Celestia gave the others one more look, taking out her smartphone before she went to wake them up. As she stood there ready to take a picture, one of them catches her eye. A certain pale blond who for some reason was always rude to her, Griffifth looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, his mouth open with his head leaning against the window. She gave a small smile before charging her horn with magic, releasing a loud explosive sound.

Their reaction was priceless, and as Celestia watched the photo, "This is so going on my wall.", she smirked, saving the image.

* * *

"Why did she had to wake us up like that!?" Griffifth complained as the group was having a quick lunch at Sugarcube Corner later that day.

Sutakira let out a small chuckle, "You talk a awful lot about the princess of the sun, Adam. It almost sounds like..." the blunette explained but before he could finish his sentence, Griffifth smacked the back of his head.

"Don't even joke about that!", the blond shouted, making the other friends burst out in laughter.

Phoenix turned to Twilight, having a question about the last wedding they had attended. "There was this one hot milf at Cadance's and Shining's wedding. Do you know her? She was wearing this gray dress, she had this purple hair and I believe her name was something Velvet." he explained gaining a irritated look from Twilight.

"Her name is Twilight Velvet and she is my mother.", Twilight explained, confusing the red head.

"...I thought Celestia was your mother." Phoenix said, sounding honestly surprised, making her facepalm.

Skywalker was feeling terrible. It had turned out the Libernomundi he had recovered was a fake. This Mizuki had taken it to her master before they had arrived.

All the fake contained was a recipe for Potato Salad.

Despise his failure to complete his test, Celestia had passed him anyways, which he personally thought he didn't deserve. But the princess would have none of it, and had passed him to one final test, she told him to meet his final test at the highest mountain around Ponyville. She gave him one week to prepare himself before allowing him join his friends.

* * *

Two days later, Phoenix was asked by Mayor Mare to direct a play and he somehow got all his friends to play a part in it, no one knew how he did it.

"Well, let's just say I have blackmail material on all my friends.", Phoenix said with an happy smirk as he and Mayor Mare were walking around City Hall, "Except Messiah... He's just wanted to help out."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Harmonic Heroes were sitting in the main hall where the play would be held. "If anyone would play me in a movie, it would be James McAvoy." McGrath said as he was laying on the stage.

"I thought you would want to be played by Ben Affleck." Griffifth teased him, who quickly duck as a golden energy spear flew past him.

"Don't even joke about that!", McGrath shouted, raising his fist, shaking it angrily at his blonde friend.

"I think that guy who played Superman in Man of Steel would play a good you, Jason." Fluttershy said with a slight blush, this made Skywalker think for a moment.

"Henry Cavill? He's not a bad looking guy." Skywalker admitted with a nod, "I think you should be played by Hayden Panettiere, or Emilia Clarke.", this got an shy blush from his pink haired Seraph friend.

It was then that Phoenix walked in, carrying a stack of scripts before he cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Alright boys and girls. This play is based on a fim fic I wrote, I marked the lines each of you are going to play." Phoenix said as he handed them out.

"You mean fan fic.", Sutakira pointed out as he got his script handed to him.

Phoenix looked confused before asking, "What did I say?"

"Fim fic." Sutakira told him.

"Oh... Anyways, you people read through them, while I speak with Archmage in privet.", he said, grabbing the Magi by her shoulder and dragging her off.

"Why would we even do this? What blackmail does he has against us?", Rarity asked.

"Just play your part, you don't want to end up like my friends back in Manhattan, don't ya Charity?", Phoenix said over his shoulder as he continued to walk.

"What's wrong, Kyle?", she asked as the two began to talk, while the rest read Phoenix script.

"I have this problem." he started to explain, trying to find the right words.

"I think you need to go see a doctor for that.", Twilight said much to his irritation.

"This is serious, Archmage! You see now when I have sex with random woman, it just doesn't feel the same anymore. It feels empty.", he explained.

Twilight couldn't help but roll her eyes at his statement, "Jeez, who thought that meaningless sex with random woman, who you have no connection with, could posibbly feel empty?"

"I know!", Phoenix said, not getting she was sarcastic, "At first, I was just picturing someone else when I had sex. But now, I can't even get aroused by them. All I can think about when I have sex is... blond hair."

This gaining a chuckle from the Magi, "So you have a crush on AJ? You two would never work." Twilight said gaining a questioning from her friend, "Well, she is an honest hard working gal and you..." she started to explain but she was interrupted.

"Your an annoying man child.", Griffifth as he walked past them, gaining a chuckle from the Magi and an angry glare from his red headed friend.

"That question wasn't directed to you!", Phoenix shouted but his friend merely shrug his shoulders.

"Was it a question?" he said, while he flipped through the script.

That evening, the gang was all set to preform as all of Ponyville had gathered in City Hall. The entire play was sold out and even Celestia and Luna were in attendance. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed as the curtains rose.

* * *

 _A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away._

 _Universe Wars Trek Episode XV: The Return Revenge Attack Of The Phantom Hope Strikes Back_

 _It's a dark time for the entire Galaxy._

 _Darth Skykiller has started his plans for conquest to take over the galaxy._

 _Though he hasn't told his own daughter about it..._

On the Not So Death Star, Darth Skykiller was looking over the stars as his soldiers brought his daughter, Princess Charity to him.

"Daddy!" Princess Charity nagged to her father, making him give out a deep sigh, "Why can't I go outside? All my friends are allowed to go outside, I find that rather silly daddy!"

Her father gave another deep sigh, turning towards his daughter, "Honey, I as dark lord cannot be bothered with things like that. I have to conquer the galaxy!", Darth Skykiller said, "... And we are in a place were you can't exactly go outside."

But his little girl didn't take no as she started her counter argument, "But daddy, you have to understand that their are a lot of fun things out there, like animals and fresh air!"

Darth Skykiller finally snapped as he shouted, "Yea, but not in space! Take her to her room! NOW!" he commanded and his soldiers started to lead her away. One of his officers walked up to him as his daughter is being led away, "With all due respect sir, but you started a mission to take over the galaxy and you haven't even told your own daughter?" Officer Pinkster asked him as her boss turned to him.

"With all due respect... What's your name again?" Darth Skykiller asked but he didn't wait for an answer, "Doesn't matter, I haven't even told my own mother!" he added with glee.

The officer remembered why she wanted to talk to her boss, "Oh right, your mother called, she asked when you will return with the coffee."

Darth Skykiller who was wearing a mask so she couldn't see the 'O crap" face he was making. "I couldn't think of a better excuse." he admitted before turning to face his officer again, "Tell her I'm taking over the galaxy. My name is now Darth Skykiller and not Poopsikuns like she always used to call me."

Deep inside the space ship, two droids, one small and cyan, one tall and silver, have gathered before the escape pods. "Whats wrong?" the small blue one, D4-sh asked.

The tall one, S-kir4, "D4 I think we shouldn't stay here any longer." S-kir4 answered.

"May I ask why?" D4sh asked annoyed and S-Kir4 explained that Darth Skykiller is kind of a douche, "Escape pods this way." she lead him to the it.

"Thank you D4, what can I do to thank you?" he asked but D4sh told him she'd rather not.

* * *

A little while later, on a farm on the desert planet called Titooine, a young farm girl named Applesack was woken up as her mother shouted her to come down. "What's wrong ma?" she asked as she got down, her mother explaining she had to milk the cows, "But I did that yesterday!" she complained but her mother insisted she should milk the cows.

"Pa, can't ya milk the cows?" Applesack asked her dad, who was busy buying a washing machine.

"No, I can't milk the cows, ask your mother." he told her as he as he looked over the model they had in stock.

"But she was the one who asked!" she nagged but her dad wasn't listening anymore, he instead was talking about the tall silver model and if all that silver metal was needed. "But sir, I'm not a washing machine. I'm a personal service droid." S-kir4 tried to explain but he got interrupted as Applesacks dad claimed he had his wife for that, "I... I can milk a cow." he quickly added.

A few hours later, Applesack had placed S-kir4 inside a cleaning tube as she was checking on D4sh. "Sir, D4 has a special message for you." S-kir4 told her as he emerged from the tube. D4sh displayed video image for Applesack who couldn't get her gaze of it. "To whoever hears this. Please help me! My daddy doesn't allow me to go outside! My daddy is Darth Skykiller! Please come and save me! Your my only hope!", the hologram of princess Charity pleaded desperately as the video ended.

"That's one pretty gal." Applesack said, as she kept her gaze on the place were the hologram just stood minutes ago.

"The daughter of Darth Skykiller is locked up and you, Applesack Skyclopper have to save her! I hope your ready sir." S-kir4 explained but Applesack wasn't paying attention as she was trying to have D4sh replay the message.

"We're screwed..." D4sh said dryly.

The next morning at the farm, Applesacks dad is looking for her, but unfortunately he couldn't find her, "Have you seen Applesack dear?" he asked his wife who told him she had run away to save the princess. "She's really gone huh?" he said before turning around, "Then I will see you in the bedroom soon."

Meanwhile, after picking up her grandma, Sparklz Kenobi, Applesack and her droids were walking around the Kantina, looking for the best pilot there, which they found. "Good day gentlemen, old woman." Grath greeted them before introducing himself, "My name is Grath Solo. How can me and my hairy brother, Macbacca help you?" he asked.

Sparklz was the first to speak up, "We're looking for a professional and not carpets." she explained gaining a puzzling look from the Solo brothers.

"Why did you mention carpets? But anyhow, I can help you. I know your looking for a pretty lady and Grath Solo likes pretty ladies." Grath Solo said with a pervy smirk.

* * *

As they fly through space on the Many Aged Swan, they came under attack by Imperial starfighters. "Whats happening!?" Applesack shouted as she, her grandma and droids entered the cockpit. Grath Solo was doing his best to dodge and evade all the lasers attack the enemy was throwing at them, "Hi everybody...", Grath Solo said before suddenly turning around to look at them, "What are you all doing in my cockpit!? Anyhow, its nice that your all here, because were under attack by the empire."

"That's not nice at all." Macbacca added dryly.

"Maybe you need to use the Hyper Drive." Sparklz Kenobi suggested but both Solo brothers scoffed at this, "Dude! This doesn't even have a Hyper Drive!" Grath Solo said laughing.

Applesack pointed to a small blue button, "Why does that button say Hyper Drive?" he asked but Grath Solo quickly cut her off.

"Don't question me, Applesack! I know how to fly this thing!" Grath Solo shouted as Macbacca pushed the blue button allowing them to jump to Hyper Space, "Huh so we do have a Hyper Drive." as they escaped at the speed of light.

As the Many Aged Swan got out of Hyper Space, they suddenly felt a pull of gravity as they were pulled towards a Battle Station in the shape of a moon. "Do we have a problem? Again?", Sparklz asked as the Solo brothers tried to act causally. "No everything is going fine! The sun is shining, the flowers are whistling." Grath Solo said.

"But flowers can't whistle." Applesack corrected him but Grath Solo scoffed that off.

"Shut up Applesack! I have better things to do than listen to you.", he told her.

A little later the Many Aged Swan has been captured and docked on the Not So Death Star but Darth Skykiller's lieutenants are regretful to inform him that nobody was on board. "I don't know much about that but a ship without people isn't possible.", he said.

"I don't want to interrupted Lord Skykiller but maybe they are Ninja's and maybe they are invisible!" one of his lieutenants Griff suggested, this was something to ponder.

"That doesn't sound that strange at all." Darth Skykiller said before snapping, "No wait, that sound stupid! This isn't Naruto! Shut up!"

* * *

Meanwhile deep inside the Not So Death Star, the heroes are crawling through the air ducts. "Where is my grandma?" Applesack asked, the air ducts where too narrow to allow her too look back. "We have lost her in the heat of battle." Grath Solo said but a voice behind ahead of Applesack and Macbecca shouted, "No I'm here!"

"Oh, sorry grandma Sparklz. Please don't write me out of your will." Grath quickly said.

"You really are a bastard, Solo." D4sh said making Grath Solo laugh.

"The best in my species.", he admitted as they arrived at their destination Cellblock 626.

Grath Solo quickly started to use his hacking skills he gained from watching old Star Trek episode's, so he's pretty much pushing buttons at random.

Over his shoulder he could see Applesack looking at a door. "What are you doing?" he asked as Applesack explained she was on the look out for the enemy, "Go save that pretty girl!" as suddenly the com link opened and the guy on the other side asked.

"Cell block 626, is something wrong?" the voice asked as Grath Solo had to think of something quickly.

"Well you see, it all happened at my birth in 1960. I bought a ice cream from a nice baker... uhm, ice cream shop! But then the ice melted in my hands! And there was a penguin who said 'Ueh!'. But were taking over your battle station." Grath Solo told them as a silent static followed.

"That's a very stupid story, you know that?" the guy on the other side said but in a fit of anger Grath Solo shot the com panel with his blaster, "Nobody calls my stories stupid!"

Applesack entered prison 15 where she found princess Charity laying on a bed. She woke up to find Applesack drooling at her, "What are you looking at?" the princess asked as Applesack quickly got back to her senses. "I'm ex-farmer Applesack and I have come to rescue you! I got the message from D4sh, ya know that small robot?" she explained as Princess Charity nodded as they quickly fled back to the Many Aged Swan with the rest of the gang.

After a long and hard fought space battle, the Many Aged Swan managed to escape the imperial starfighters as they jumped to Hyper Space.

"Where is my grandma?" Applesack asked, grandma Sparklz couldn't been seen anywhere.

"We lost her in battle... This time for real." Grath Solo said as he stepped over S-kir4 who was caught in some lose wiring.

"Can somebody help me? I'm stuck, help me D4!" he begged but D4sh explained that she didn't have any arms.

Meanwhile back at the Not So Death Star control post, lieutenant Pinkster came to him, informing Darth Skykiller of their escape. "They destroyed our starfighters and kidnapped your daughter." she explained, much to Darth Skykiller rage.

"That's terrible!", Dark Skykiller shouted, as he slammed his fist against the table, "Those ships were very expensive! This means war!"

"What about your daughter?" lieutenant Pie asked, but she never got an answer.

Stage Play: Completed...

"Seriously, how did you came up with this shit?", Rainbow asked Phoenix as the group got a a loud round of applause from the crowd, each of them taking a bow before them. "I may, or may not have been on a ton of LSD when I was writing this fic.", Phoenix explained.

* * *

 **If your reading this, then you made it through the nonsense play, I apologize if it was too silly, but my other stories (namely Avatar Heroes) are getting pretty dark, so I needed to write something completely random and silly. I guess you can tell which character each of them were suppose to be. And I had written that joke about Ben Affleck when I first heard he was going to be Batman (I take every bad thing I said about him back after how well he did). Anyways many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	36. Chapter 36: Neville

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear you like it. And about the LSD? ...I will neither confirm nor deny it...**

 **Guest: I... I did not, thanks for pointing it out. Glad you find it funny and thank you for the compliment.**

* * *

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Morgenstern walks down a flight of stairs, the Libernomudi safely tucked under his arm. At the bottom of the stair, he stands infront of a door, which opens for him in a flash of light.

He enters a white room with black chains lining the walls and floor, the door closes behind him and he places his hand on the chair in the center of the room before sitting down, "Everything is going according to plan...", he said, opening the ancient tome as he activates a button and Jim Croce - Time In A Bottle, begins to play, "I know how you like this song. I hope I will find the answer in this." and he begins his reading.

* * *

Twas a beautiful morning at Sweet Apple Achers as McGrath entered the premise, his hands tucked in his pockets. He passed two unfamiliar Magi dressed as 50's salesmen. By appearance he assumed them to be brothers and Mayor Mare as he saw a distressful Applejack staring in the distance.

"Something wrong, AJ?", he asked looking back over his shoulder at the trio before turning back to Applejack. The farm girl shook her head to try and clear it, "This is bad. Am gonna go have another look for the deed." she said heading back upstairs.

The youngest apple sister walked towards him as Big Mac and Granny Smith heading upstairs to help Applejack look. "AB, what the bloody hell is going on?" McGrath asked. Applebloom explained to him that those two brothers names are Flim and Flam and they are trying to buy up Sweet Apple Acres, like they had done once before.

This confused the brunette, according to Equestrian law a land couldn't be bought up unless it was unowned or the owner of the deed decided to sell. Applebloom sighed she continued to explain to him, "The deed is gone. If we can't find the deed before tomorrow morning, we're gonna lose the farm."

At this McGrath started to walk around the porch, deeply in discussion with himself. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to the youngest apple sister, "I have a feeling that you won't find the deed here. You don't think so either, do you?", she gave him a nod, McGrath tapped one finger against his chin, thinking about what they had said.

"Hey AB, do you mind helping me investigate those two?", McGrath asked gaining an excited nod from the young girl.

"Of course! I'm gonna get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to help out as well!", she said making the young man nod, together they should be able to come up with a plan that will get the deed back.

* * *

"No way!" Skywalker said in disbelieve as he was laying down by the pool, his girlfriend coddling at his side.

"Yes way! It seems some people have started a cult with you as their chief deity. I believe they call themselves 'Children Of The Skywalker'." his significant other informed him.

He shook his head in disbelieve, he couldn't believe anyone would want to worship him, much to the amusement of Luna. She always found it cute when her super powerful knight felt embarrassed. "You know what, I have a sudden craving for some ice cream." he said gaining an excited nod from the princess.

"Huzzah! We were hoping thou would say that, beloved!" Luna shouted before blushing furiously as she realized she had just slipped back to royal Canterlot voice.

"So you still sometime slip back into your royal Canterlot voice?" he asked as he stood up, his girlfriend nodding embarrassed, "I think it sounds cute." he added as he opened the front door, seeing Mayor Mare standing there about to knock.

She had headed straight for the Shoveitupyourass street 15 as soon as the Magi brothers had taken their leave, desperate to find a way to prevent them from getting the farm and forcing the Apple family to leave Ponyville.

"Miss Mare, what can I do for you?", Skywalker asked.

"The deed to Sweet Apple Acres has gone missing, and Flim and Flam are trying to buy out the land.", Mayor Mare explained gaining a shocked look from the couple.

"The worst part is, if she can't present the deed by tomorrow morning then I have no choice but to sell it to them. Please Ser Skywalker, Knight Of The Wind, isn't there something you can do to help out?", the mayor bagged but to her despair, his own face mirroring the despair that the mayor felt.

"As much as I might want to, there's nothing I can do legally." he explained as he looked towards the direction of the farm, "... But I could try to buy the deed if everything goes south. But I am sure AJ can find the deed in time."

* * *

Meanwhile, McGrath and the CMC were sitting in a cafe opposite of the hotel were the two brothers were staying. "We won't be able to do anything about it until tonight, right Big Bro?", Sweetie Belle asked taking a quick sip from her soda.

"First off, don't call me that." McGrath told her as he looked to the hotel through his sunglasses, "Secondly, yes. We should wait until nightfall, when nobody is around to watch. I'm gonna make a distraction to get them outta there so my friend can search the room.", he explained to the three young girls.

Scootaloo nodded energetically, placing both her hands onto the table they were sitting at, "Yeah, and then we can get back the deed they stole!".

Applebloom shushing her to try and keep their discussion private, "We can't let anybody know what we're doing Scoot!" the dark purple haired Seraph sits back down and glancing nervously around. The last thing she wanted to do was spoil their plans and get them in trouble.

"AB is right, we can't get ahead of ourselves." McGrath said as he himself took a sip from his coffee, "I don't think they will have it in their room, if they even kept it in tact at all. So when the distraction happens you search their machine, while my friend search their room." the brunette told them.

"This was going to be... interesting.", his self appointed sister figure proclaimed.

Late that night, a thunderous crashing woke Flam from his sleep, the Magi groaning at the sudden racket coming from just outside the hotel. The sudden realization of just what was in that area cut through the foggy cloud still hanging around his mind, his bloodshot eyes going wide as he ran toward the window, his jaw dropping as he saw a dark shape messing around with their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.

"Wake up brother!", he shouted as he dashed over to his brother's bed and shaking the Magi awake, "Somebody's messing around with our machine!"

Flim woke up at his words, bolting out of bed nearly as quickly as Flam had. Both of them ran out of the room, heading down the stairs and outside as fast as their legs could take them.

"Stop!" they both cried as they ran outside. The shade that had been burrowing around in their machine grabbing something from inside and running away through the roofs. A quick glance told them that the stranger had taken something vital to the workings of the machine, they quickly ran after the retreating shadow as fast as possible.

Once they were out of sight, three other shadows crept out from across the street towards the machine. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, go!" Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo whispered in union as each of them moving to a separate part of the machine and checking it over.

A few minutes passed, with little luck finding what they were after, a loud thud was heard on the hood of the machine making them look up, showing Batman standing over them. "They burned it." Batman said with his raspy voice filled with sympathy.

"What do we do now?" Applebloom wondered turning her gaze to the ground, nearly in tears over the lost of her home. She felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, as she looked up looked straight in Batman's green eyes.

"Don't worry, AB. Batman knew the chance was big they burned it, but Batman always has a plan. And if Batman doesn't have a plan, his friend McGrath has. But he's more ruthless and that's coming from Batman!" he reassured her before declaring that they needed to get out of there so they headed for the Batmobile.

A half hour later, after taking the other two home, Batman climbed through Sweetie Belle's room window with the young girl on his back. Tucking her into her bed, he was about to leave through the window but Sweetie Belle asked him a question, "Big Bro, during stealth missions why are you always dressing up like a bat? Or when Rarity is dressed up as Harley Quinn?" she asked, making Batman turn his gaze towards her.

"How do you know about that!?", he asked her.

* * *

The next morning, Applejack trudged slowly into City Hall, trying her hardest not to cry. She had torn the house and the barn apart in her search for the deed, only to come up empty handed. A strange spluttering noise coming from up ahead, Applejack increasing her pace as she got closer.

"Here's the deed for Sweet Apple Acres, Mister..." Mayor Mare asked to a relatively well build young man, his brownish blond hair is swept back, with a strand hanging down his face, his sharp emerald green eyes would make even the most hardened girl blush. He was dresses in a black business suit with a matching tie, white dress shirt and brown leather shoes.

"Please call me Neville, Miss Mayor Mare." he said with a kind voice as he unfurled the roll of paper to examine the deed. Everything seemed to be in order as he rolled up the scroll before casting a smug grin at Flim and Flam.

The two Magi brothers were the ones who had been making the spluttering noises. Mayor Mare turned around to see Applejack, "AJ... I'm so sorry." she said, this got the attention of Neville.

"AJ? Ah, I believe this is yours then." he said handing over the scroll the the astonishment of everybody else in the room, "It is yours right? It must have fallen out of your pocket or something." he told her with an charming smile.

Applejack couldn't believe someone would just buy the deed back and return it to her, "Mr. Neville, I can't accept this..." she tried to protest but he wasn't having any of that.

"Of course you can. This is proof that Sweet Apple Acres belongs to the Apple family, and any request for sale has to go through them. Now I have other important business to attend to. Good day to you Miss AJ, Miss Mayor Mare.", he gave a small bow with his head and sending a soft smile Applejack's way, making her blush before he exited the room, leaving everybody speechless. She had no idea who this Neville was or were he came from but she couldn't help this feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"He out bit us... How much money does this guy have!?" the Magi brothers wondered as they dripped off in bitter defeat.

* * *

Outside of City Hall, Neville quickly ran into a dark ally way, from there he could see the two Magi brothers walk off and the young apple farmer leave in joy. "I assume everything went well?" A voice asked from behind him, Neville didn't need to turn around to know who it was, he was the one who asked to make this deal for him in the first place.

"Yeah, the deed is back to were it belongs, little bro. I have to say, it seems these Harmonic Heroes had a positive effect on you.", he said teasingly, a smirk appearing on his face as he heard the irritated groan., "When are coming home for a visit? Emma misses you as do I little bro.", Neville asked, this time he received an answer.

"I'll come home when you have found him." his little brother answered, his voice dripping with venom.

"I see. We're still looking for him... So I heard this rumor that you have a girl. When are we gonna meet this elusive..." before he could finish that sentence, he could feel himself being pushed through a white door, sending him back home.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	37. Chapter 37: Sniffing Around

**Greetings, ladies and gents, and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestira. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: That will remain a secret for now. Yeah, it was the obvious** **choose.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

It was a sunny day and Celestia's sun was shining brightly on Shoveitupyourass Street 15, Skywalker and Twilight were currently training their abilities.

Skywalker for his up coming test and Twilight because he had promised to help her train. The purple wearing Magi was currently trying to use her magic to lift a train wagon, though she wasn't having much success. "Come on, move that train wagon already." Skywalker told her as he was practicing his hand to hand combat stance.

"Can't you see I'm trying!?" Twilight shouted back irritated as she released her magic, she had been at this for an hour now but she hadn't made any progress.

Skywalker scoffed as he walked up to her, "Do or do not. There is no try.", he said and to prove a point he simply raised his hand and the train wagon started to float several feet from the ground.

"Your magic is like a muscle, Twily. The more you use it, the easier it will become.", he explained before instructing her to start using her telekinesis in more mundane activities.

"Maybe I'm not as powerful as I though I was." She said letting her head drop. She suddenly felt Skywalker's hand cup her face, making her look into his amber eyes.

"Don't say that. Don't even think that." he told her as he let go of her face, "Celestia told me about what happened during your entrance exam. Assuming E=mc^2, you making Spike grow to that size means you were unleashing power roughly equivalent to a 750 kt nuclear bomb."

This got a confident smile on Twilight's face and the two started a small sparing match.

After a few more minutes of training, Skywalker and Twilight had to stop for both had other errands to run. The two of them walked to the front door as Skywalker was heading for the market place and decided that they could walk there together.

As they walked past the living room they could hear the voices of Phoenix suddenly shout. "Why does this crap keep happening!? Yesterday Sweet Apple Achers almost got stolen, today Messiah is wasting his time with Fluttershy, tomorrow it's Messiah Vs Celestia!"

"Is he?...", Twilight asked as the two slowly sneaked to the front door.

"I think he is trying to suppress his feelings for that blonde girl he has a crush on using a boatload of LSD and other stuff he shouldn't be using.", Skywalker said after closing his front door behind him, and the two were off.

* * *

As they entered the market place, the two friends said goodbye to one another before each went their separate way. Not fifteen steps later, Skywalker ran into another of of his friends, his favorite rainbow haired Seraph.

The two friends decided to get something to drink at Sugarcube Corner, the both of them hadn't talked to each other in awhile.

"You're giving me that look again. If you've got something to say, just spit it out." Skywalker said as he downed another beer, making his best friend chuckle.

"Are you sure you want to encourage me? I might be about to confess my undying love." Rainbow said tipsy, the tips of her ears a little red.

"It would never work between us, Dashie. Your to much maintenance for me." Skywalker said in jest as both friends chuckle once again.

"So, you and princess Luna... I need some details. Did you go down on one knee? Did she jump you? Did you swear eternal vows of love, or is this just a physical thing?" Rainbow teased making it his turn to blush.

"I-I don't see how that's any of your business." Skywalker stammered out making his slightly tipsy friend burst out in laughter.

"Fine, but if you don't tell me, I'm just going to have to make it up.", she told him in between her laughing. Apparently it was true what Sutakira had theorized, Seraph's couldn't hold their alcohol very well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another World. Mizuki was sitting on a sofa as she looked out the window, she couldn't find her master for the past week, she knew he took his reading seriously but this was kinda ridicules.

She was brought out of her train of thought as she felt someone sit down next to her, "Hiya, Mizu!" a male voice said cheerfully. Turning to her side, she saw a handsome man, he had lightly tanned skin, his platinum blond hair was reaching the back of his neck, two hair spike gave the impression he had cat ears but she knew it was just his hair.

His yellow cat eyes looked at her with mischief, seeing as he was dressed in some jeans and a simple orange t-shirt she assumed he wasn't on a mission. "Malak, are you slaking off again?", she told him sternly, she had at least a working relationship with her Inner Circle colleagues, aside from Byron of course, but Malak or Mal as she usually called him, was one of the few she had an actual friendship with.

"Slacking off? My Mizu, you wound me!" he said as he gave her a cat like grin, "I have you know that I completed my mission with success! The Los Angeles citizens were left shocked today following a vicious gun battle between the LAPD...and me! They were all like, 'BANG! BANG! Ya filthy mutant!', and I was all like 'Oooh, you wascaly wabbit! You got me!'.", he said standing up, as Mizuki couldn't help but chuckle.

Sure, Malak wasn't all there, but she couldn't deny he got results. Then again, she had to admit none of them were all there, but that was what made them so close.

* * *

After flying Rainbow back to her house and tucking her in bed, Skywalker decided to head back to the Market Place to do what he was intended to do in the first place, buying groceries.

It didn't took him long to find everything he needed, _"It'd be better if Adam ate out more. That guy isn't getting a balanced intake of nutrients... Come to think of it, all my guy friends ever eat are instant noodles and stuff like that. Except maybe Big Mac, but he doesn't live with us."_ , his thought were interrupted as he saw his favorite pink haired Seraph walking to the Asparagus Stall but a lot of other people cut in line.

Much to his anger, none of them showed any remorse as Fluttershy dripped off to the end of the line. "Fluttershy, you mustn't let them treat you that way." Skywalker said to her as she muttered about it not being a big deal, "It's bigger than big. You are a girl with a problem." to prove a point he cut in front of her.

"Oh, go right ahead, Jason. You first.", she muttered shyly.

This made him shake his head in irritation, "Right there. That's the problem. You've got to stop being such a doormat, a pushover, a Sutakira. You've got to stand up for yourself. Please for me?" he asked her as he looked her in the eyes.

Fluttershy nodded slowly as she gave a deep inner sigh, "I can never say no to those amber orbs.", she thought to herself as she got back to the Asparagus Stall but another Terra, by the name of Gizmo if Skywalker remembered correctly, cut in front of her buying up the last asparagus.

Skywalker couldn't understand why the citizens of Ponyville liked them so much, it was one of the few foods he couldn't stand himself.

Fluttershy was about to walk off but Skywalker stopped her and told her to watch how to handle this. "Hold it right there, Mister." Skywalker said making Gizmo stop in his tracks. Turning around he could see Skywalker standing over him with his arms crossed.

"Uh, who, me?" he asked a little intimidated by the Knight Of The Wind standing over him.

"Of course you. Do you think its cool to cut in line?" Skywalker asked gaining a confused look from Gizmo as Skywalker placed an arm around him, "You see cool guys like you and me can't do that. I know you wanna do the right thing because you're cool and strong, and cool and strong guys are always nice to everybody to set a example, am I right?" making Gizmo somehow even more confused.

"You... You think I'm cool?" he asked in disbelief as Skywalker gave him a big nod. Gizmo had to admitted that none ever called him 'cool'. Now it was Skywalker's turn to look be confused, "You are cool, and just between cool guys, could you give my pretty friend the last asparagus?" as he said that he puts a Bit in Gizmo's pocket for the trouble.

"Uhm... Alright then!" Gizmo said as he gave Skywalker the asparagus. Skywalker gave him a bro fist as he thanked him and the two went on their way.

Skywalker walked back, tossing her the asparagus which she barley caught, "See, that's not so hard, is it?".

She nodded before Skywalker asked whats next on her list, which were tomatoes. "Alright, let's get you some tomatoes.", he said as they walked towards the tomatoes Stand.

Fluttershy grabbed the amount of tomatoes she needed, she place one bit on the counter but before she could leave the stallholder informed her that the tomatoes were two bits now.

"Oh, okay. I don't wanna argue about it." Fluttershy said as she dig through her bag looking for her bag of coins but Skywalker stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?", Skywalker giving the stallholder a death glare.

"Minding my own business, maybe you should try it.", she suggested rudely but Skywalker wasn't backing down, not when a friend of his was taking advantage of.

"Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous. One bit is the right price." Skywalker said before adding threateningly, "Or it will get ugly.", folding his arms as he leaned back.

Tomato stallholder looked a bit nervous before treating to call the guards, but all this did was made him laugh. "Really? You think the guards are gonna take down the Knight of The Wind?" he said as the Tomato stallholder's face paled as she realized who she was talking to.

"Knight Of The... Oh shit! Ser Skywalker!? A-Alright, take it easy. Here's your tomato's, on the house.", she said trying to appease the Knight who accepted before giving her a genuine, "Thank you."

After helping Fluttershy finding everything on her grocery list, he was helping her carry everything back to her place. Skywalker was curious how Fluttershy earned her Cutiemark, because her special talent would fit more with a Terra instead of a Seraph.

It was then about what happened to her at flight camp, Skywalker could only feel disgusted. "You fell to the ground in full view of a large crowd and no one tried to save you? Does Cloudsdale have some kind of Sparta-like eugenics policy for Seraph who are weak fliers!?", he shouted, taking her aback.

Fluttershy always saw him as a cool, calm, collected and handsome guy, if a bit odd at times, but she felt kinda happy that something that happened to her so long ago would make him worry about little old her.

Soon they arrived at Fluttershy's Little Cottage, after entering the house Skywalker placed the groceries in her kitchen when Fluttershy suddenly gave him an sorrowful look.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as she explained that because he had spend nearly his entire day with her, he lost an entire day to train for his upcoming test which was the next day, Skywalker tried to reassure her that it was nothing to worry about, seeing as it was most likely a combat orientated test, and that was something he excelled at.

"But what if its not!? What if its a Geography test!?" she continued worried.

"Geography? What do I care about geography? All the bad guys attack Canterlot or Ponyville anyway, and it's not like I'm going anywhere." Skywalker said in a matter of fact tone before waving her goodbye.

"Jason, I don't know how to thank you." she told him, making him stop in his tracks.

"That's a weird skill to be lacking." Skywalker noted.

"I mean... You do so much and you ask nothing for it in return... The least you deserve is to be appreciated.", she told him as he gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks, Flutters." he said before flying off and suddenly realizing that he hadn't got any groceries for himself.

* * *

Mizuki and Malak where discussing various topics before they got about who would play their Inner Circle colleagues in a movie. "Alright, who would play Lord Morgenstern?" Malak asked, but before she could response a deep voice spoke up from behind them.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your discussion you are having, but could I borrow Mizuki for a few moments." the voice asked as they turned around to see Morgenstern standing behind them. They had no idea how long he had been standing there, but knowing him, he could have overheard everything they had said.

Giving a quick nod, Mizuki stood up to follow her master as he walked away. Morgenstern suddenly stopped walking, almost making her bump into him. "Oh and as for your question. Either Michael Fassbender or Sir Ian McKellen.", he couldn't help but give an inner chuckle at his follower's nervous reaction.

Both master and student walked through the courtyard of the castle, the sun shining down on them as he decided to speak up, "So you failed to take out one of the EoH users. This failure is going on your permanent record.", Morgenstern said not bothering to look at her.

Mizuki quickly shook her head, "But master, I have this feeling about this guy, the one that also was at Arendelle. He's like me, I thought maybe we could convince him to join our cause... or maybe all of them." she said trying to defend he reason for not finishing that Little Chick.

He seemed to ponder this for a while, "Their powers could be a great asset. Do you believe they could be turned to see our way?" he asked her. Mizuki felt a warm fire burn inside of her, she felt it every time her master asked her opinion.

"We all stumble through the dark before we find the light, don't we? And shouldn't we help our kind, shouldn't we?" she said, gaining a amused chuckle from her master, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Indeed. You have become wise, my young Mizu." he compliment her, making her blush, she was happy for the compliment but all she was doing was following his example.

"You might be happy to know that I have been sniffing around a little and found the entrance to Tartarus." he informed her making her look at him in awe.

"You found it by sniffing around?" she asked.

He gave a bemused chuckle before adding, "Actually, there were two high ranking Royal Guards who were positively delighted to tell me everything they knew... provided I stop dangling them headfirst over the side of a building."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	38. Chapter 38: Messiah Vs Ruler Of The Sun

**Greetings one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: We all need to have some downtime now and then, even those plotting to take over the Universe. Thank, he thought so too.**

 **and now its story time.**

* * *

Big Macintosh rushed through the never ending darkness, trying to outrun a gigantic bird made entirely out of flames. Not looking were he was going, Big Mac suddenly felt himself being strangled and lifted into the air. Looking down he saw two purple eyes looking menacingly at him from under her red hair.

"The black haired is obviously the leader, eerie pale brunette is the bad boy with a heart of gold, blond guy is the brooding loner, that red head is the comic relief and blunette hair is the smart one. So, what are you supposed to be?", Mizuki taunted him.

He hated feeling like that, all his friends had those amazing abilities, but what did he have? He didn't even had an Element Of Harmony, all he was, was dead weight to them.

"Big Mac! Big Mac! Big Mac!"

With a jerk, Big Mac woke up in his bed from the nightmare, relieved to not have those evil purple eyes taunting him, instead he found himself staring at another set of purple eyes. "How did ya get into my house?" Big Mac asked Phoenix who was jumping on his bed.

"AB let me in. We always watch TV on Saturday morning. Say what you want about Equestrian TV, but you guys make some good TV shows." Phoenix explained not stopping jumping on Big Mac's bed.

"Why do I find it very creepy that ya hang out with my lil sister?", the tall apple farmer asked as he was about to prepare to kick his friend off his bed.

"Which one? I'm friends with both of them... WHOA!" was all he could say before Big Mac gave him a kick, sending him towards the floor.

"So anyway what's ya reason for waking me up this early?", Big Mac asked as he got up and walked over to his friend, he hoped Phoenix didn't hurt himself too much.

"Don't you remember! It's the day of Messiah's test! We should go and support him with friendship... and stuff! I woke up early and was so excited that I couldn't sleep anymore! So I came here knowing either you, Pomme or AB were awake. I have never been so excited! Well except that one time..." his dialogue was interrupted as the voice of Applebloom shouted that 'it' was beginning. He quickly rushed downstairs leaving a confused Big Mac standing there.

"He's like the annoying younger brother that I never wanted..." Big Mac thought as he headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Downstairs, Phoenix and Applebloom were seated in front of the box that slowly devours their soul day by day, the television, with a big bowl of cereal as McGrath was sitting at the diner table drinking coffee with Granny Smith. Applebloom and Phoenix were absorbed by their favorite TV show, Might Rangers: Feathermane Victory.

It all happened during one of the times Phoenix babysit her as a favor to AJ, and then he watched one episode with her, he then became a fan of it. "Say, AB. Can I ask you something?" he asked, gaining a nod from his young friend, "Do you really like watching TV with me? I know I can sometimes make overly edgy jokes and..."

A loud scoff was heard from Applebloom before it turned into full blown laughter. "Edgy? How are you overly edgy!? Your as edgy as a round table!"

McGrath had to do his very best not to laugh at Phoenix reaction, as Granny Smith asked if they wanted some Apple family pie. "What kind of question is that? There must be something very wrong with me if I say no to freshly baked Apple family apple pie.", McGrath said as Applebloom and Phoenix agreed.

As they were munching on the delicious treat, a cleaned up Big Macintosh entered the living room. Looking around he was missing his other sister, "Were's AJ?" he asked as Phoenix explained that she was probably still asleep, "Wait, you wake me up but not AJ!?"

He got a surprised look from his two friends. "Dude, as though and strong as she is, Pomme is still a girl. You can't just go inside a girls room unless she invites you in first." Phoenix explained.

Big Mac shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "So your going by vampire rules now?".

* * *

Skywalker touched down on the mountain where is test would take place and much to his surprise, he not only found Celestia there waiting for him, but also Luna and Cadance.

"Greetings, Jason. I know you must be wondering, what your final test is.", Celestia was the one to speak up and walking infront of the other two princesses, and after the nod she continued, "Its quite simple, you must defeat me, Luna and Cadance in combat, using everything you have learned over the years. Don't worry, we won't kill you. Now prepare yourself."

"What have I gotten myself into?", Skywalker said, activating his lightsabers, just as the other two princesses summon their own weapons.

Cadance attacked first, initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes at Skywalker's torso before regrouping. Luna then attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Skywalker, but he blocked the attack. Luna's attack resulted in a blade-lock which Celestia broke by kicking him in the chest.

As Skywalker recovered, Celestia engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Skywalker back, surprising him. However, Skywalker soon counter-attacked, forcing Celestia back. "Fight us as though you meant to kill. Anything less will be nothing less than an insult.", Celestia said, using a magic attack to knock Skywalker's weapons out of his hands, and Luna and Cadance attempted to attack him.

Skywalker swiftly kicked Luna in the stomach as he took hold of Cadance's wrist with one hand, quickly throwing her to the side.

Quickly calling his weapons back to his hands, he began to defend against Celestia who began hacking and slashing with impressive strength and speed. Celestia threw him against the side of a large boulder and pressed her attack. Skywalker managed to recover in time to dodge Celestia's strike.

With a powerful magic burst, Skywalker was thrown through multiple boulders, he attacked again, Luna took the blow and riposted, speeding up his timing, twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with her rapier. Cadance charged again, but Skywalker was ready, bringing them into a momentary bladelock.

Cadance shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Skywalker back. In backing away, Celestia attacked once more and unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced a surprised Skywalker to pull back. Luna reached out and started to throw rocks and boulders at Skywalker.

He flipped over and landed heavily on his back, before falling down and landing in the small river below. "I was expected more... Have a chosen the wrong one?...", Celestia muttered but was surprised when a bright light came from the water and in a burst of silver light, Skywalker in his Unity mode, his two lightsabers floating behind him, kinda like wings.

"Time to go all out.", Skywalker said, floating above the sun before charging down at the three princesses.

Celestia, Luna and Cadance blast a stream of golden, dark blue and pink magic at him, but Skywalker calls upon his lightsabers to block the attack and redirect the attack back at them. Unable to deflect, the three princesses dodge to the side as Skywalker landed in a large thud.

Skywalker immediately engaged the three princesses, wielding his weapons with his mind, he drive the three princess back, forcing them to endure his relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Celestia, Luna and Cadance counters.

"With every step, an earthquake. With every breath, I could create a hurricane.", Skywalker said calmly, "This is only a fraction of my power when I open myself."

 _"It seems that I was right. I chose the right one after all."_ , Celestia thought, before turning to her family and the three princesses combined their magic to unleash a devastating stream of magic.

In response, Skywalker unleashed a powerful stream of Heat Vision, the three powers colliding mid-air, fighting the other for dominance. But the powers exploded, in a bright flash. Smoke, debris and fire decorated the cliff, as the smoke cleared a burned and smoking Celestia, Luna and Cadance were barley left standing. Further on, they could see that Skywalker had returned to his normal mode, equally as damaged.

"I think I know enough.", Celestia said with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire gang save Skywalker were walking to where Skywalker's test would take place. "I'm certain I have seen him somewhere before!" Applejack said to a listening Rarity and Sutakira, ever since this Neville had saved Sweet Apple Acres she couldn't get him out of her head.

She had asked Phoenix about it, according to him it sounded like she had a crush on her mysterious savior. For some reason, Phoenix ended being hit in the back of his head by McGrath after he suggested that.

As they arrived on the mountain spire were the test would take place, they couldn't see anyone. No living soul around, though they did notice the damage the field had sustained and the magic was still fresh in the air. After waiting a half hour, they started to get worried as they headed back into town. They first arrived back at Shoveitupyourass Street 15, where they could hear chatter coming from the living room. Rushing in, they saw Skywalker and Luna cuddling on the sofa.

"Were have you guys been? Did you guys have an adventure without me?" Skywalker said, sounding offended.

Griffifth was the first to speak up, "Don't you have a test or something!?", the blond said as Skywalker gave them a puzzling look.

"I already did and yes I passed." he said as he was bombarded with even more questions, like what he had to do, who did he had to fight, was he considered a princess now.

"A princess?" Skywalker asked, looking from Pinkie to his to his girlfriend who just shrugged.

"Yeah, like how Luna is the princess of the moon, Cadance is the princess of love and the fossil is the princess of the sun." Griffifth explained the question for Pinkie. Luna gave a half insulted, half amused look at Griffifth referring to her sister as a 'fossil'.

"He would probably be the princess of circle jerking." Phoenix said, gaining a confused look from the rest.

"Circle jerking? What is this 'circle jerking' thou speakest of?" Luna asked.

"'Circle Jerk' is a pejorative slang term referring to a positive feedback loop which occurs when an idea, belief or meme that is already customary within an online community becomes re-iterated and rewarded in a perpetual cycle, giving rise to redundancy, cliches and karma whoring." Sutakira explained, gaining a puzzling look from the rest.

"Did anyone understood that last part?" Griffifth asked and to nobodies surprise, only Skywalker, Twilight and McGrath did. Pinkie bounced up and down, "But were forgetting the most important part here! Skywalker has passed his test! You know what that means!" she exclaimed as everybody shouted at the same time, "A party!".

* * *

Later that night as everyone is dancing, Skywalker walked out to the backyard, somewhat glad to get away from the loud music. When he's happy, he liked to be alone every now and then and tend to enjoy a nice view.

Apparently, the silence is short lived since Aether comes out of him a few seconds later. "Strange." Aether said turning away from Skywalker, gaining a puzzling look from him, "Each one's power is limited... Yet, they all reach out to you... What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now." she turned back to a confused looking Skywalker as she continued, "You must accept your destiny, Knight Of The Wind. For if you fail, we leave the fate of all Worlds to chance. You cannot lose, you must not fail."

Skywalker had enough of this as he shouted, "Hey, I'm eighteen years old. How much pressure are you gonna put on me?". Aether was taken aback by this as she muttered something about him being 'the chosen one', "Yeah, so was Anakin Skywalker and look how well that turned out."

Aether gave a soft sigh before giving him a warm smile, "There is nothing left for me to teach you. We will meet again someday, Ser Jason Skywalker." she said as she stepped forward, he felt little sad about her leaving, you can't have some weird Alicorn live inside your head for an extended period of time and not build a bond with her, "Though, parting words aren't what I have for you... For us goddesses I'm sure this is a sin. Close your eyes. Why you ask? So that you don't witness my sinfulness." she requested of him.

Against his better judgement, he complied, shutting his eyes. Moments later he could feel warm lips on his own. As he opened his eyes, Aether was staring at him, a blush gracing her tanned skin. "Why did I steal a kiss? Is that what you were going to ask? But it's you who was the thief." she said teasingly, confusing the crap out of him.

Aether turned around, trying to hide her blush, or sinfulness as she would call it, from him, "After I leave, please tell Celestia and Luna that their parents are proud of them.", she said, gaining a nod from the young knight, "Now, go forth! The time has come. Let us make the future, so do not be afraid and do not worry. You are the one, who will lead the Worlds to salvation." and with these final words, Aether disappeared in shimmering stardust.

"What are you doing out here when everyone else is inside?" a female voice said. Turning around, he saw Celestia walking towards him.

"I like to simmer down a bit and just be grateful for everything I have in my life, you know?" he told her as she stopped at his side. The princess of the sun nodded before saying, "I understand. I used to be that way as well."

Skywalker remembered what he promised to Aether a few moments ago, he turned to his mentor, "Celestia, I have to tell you... Your parents are proud of you and Luna." he told her gaining a questioning look from the princess.

"Who told you that, Jason?" she asked amused as Skywalker explained an Alicorn who used to live in head called Aether.

Celestia chuckled at this, "Jason, the only Alicorn who had that name was my mother. And the only way you could have talked to her is if you were related to her somehow.", she said as she turned her back to him as she headed back inside the house to the party, leaving a shocked Skywalker standing there.

* * *

 **And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	39. Chapter 39: A Not So Hearts & Hooves Day

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. This is personally one of my favorite chapter to write so I hope your going to enjoy it. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: He always does.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

The early hours of the day, more specificly the early hours of Hearts And Hooves Day. From what Sutakira could find out, it was similar to Valentine's Day on their World. The Blunette was currently walking Applejack back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Though she insisted she didn't need someone to look out for her, he did it because it was the right thing to do. "Well if ya insist on walking me home, can I ask ya something?" the cowgirl asked gaining a nod, "Have you noticed anything different about Big Mac? He seems kinda quiet."

Sutakira had to go over that statement again, "Big Mac and quiet? Like that is anything new." he said jokingly, gaining a chuckle from his friend.

She admitted she could have phrased that better, "I mean, more quieter than usual. He seems... unsure of himself. Could ya and the other guys talk to him about it?", she requested of him, and he promised to talk with the others about it, gaining a grateful smile from his orange friend, "Thanks, partner! I think he's had more fun hanging out with you guys lately... The same is true for me."

"Your birthday is coming up soon, right?" Sutakira asked, gaining a nod from his friend, "I was just wondering if you had anything planned for that day."

Applejack thought about it for a minute before shaking her head, "Not really. I'm probably just gonna stay home with the family. I'm fine with keeping it low-key. I don't want a big old party just for become a year older." she said much to Sutakira's surprise.

"Better hope Pinkie doesn't have anything planned. But knowing her, she probably already does." he said with a chuckle as his blonde female friend had to chuckle herself.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Canterlot Castle, Skywalker was standing on one of the towers, looking over the city while thinking about what he had found out a few weeks ago.

It was true what Celestia had said about only being able to talk to someones ghost or spirit if your related to them. He was certain that Aether wasn't some fabric of his mind, but that only left one other option. He had to tell Luna about him possibly being related to Celestia, but he was scared to do so.

He just felt so happy being with her, he wanted it to continue for as long as possible. "Is something wrong, beloved?" the voice of his girlfriend brought him out of his train of thought, as he saw the blue eyes of his significant other looking worriedly at him as she landed next to him.

"It's nothing Lulu. I have just been wondering... Did Celestia ever had a child or anything?", he asked her with a reassuring smile. Now she knew he was hiding something, he had that annoying thought that he had to be some sort of Superman that doesn't have any weakness or flaws.

"You didn't heard this from me... but yes." Luna told him as she explained what happened. "A thousand years ago, Celestia was... intimate with the king of the Dovah, a young man named Caelumaruku."

Even though Luna was still young at the time, she knew Celestia had given birth to his child but not what had happened to it. "I see... Lulu, there is something I must tell you." he said as he started to explain.

* * *

Celestia was sitting in her personal study as she looked out of the window, it had been a eventful few years. Thanks to the Harmonic Heroes, she had her sister back, Discord got sealed back into stone, and Chrysalis was now imprisoned in her castle along with her Changelings.

They even had managed to defeat Sombra and free the Crystal Empire from his dark grasp. Though all those victories were because of their friendship, she couldn't help but think of the one behind it all, Jason Sephiroth Skywalker.

As soon as he arrived in Equestria, he stood up to Nightmare Moon, became their leader, gathered people. Equestria has come to revere him as their greatest hero and a icon, someone they could look up to and be inspired to be like. And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling she knew him even before that, as her thought drifted back to twenty years ago.

 _Canterlot Castle, Throne Room, Twenty years ago._

It had been an average day for the ruler of Equestria, some nobles asking her to solve their problems, trade discussion with foreign diplomats, the usual. But all that changed when a guard came rushing in, shouting something about a group of strange people asking for an audience. Excited that something different was happening, their request was approved.

Much to her surprise, a group of five people, three male and two female entered the throne room. Their leader was a man of a tall muscular build. He wore a black long coat with a single white pauldron on his right shoulder, white armored boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face.

The second one was a tall young man as well, with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular, his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama.

The third was a tall and slender young woman. She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin.

The youngest member of their group, has bright blue eyes, and golden blond spiky hair. The front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. He wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder.

Their fifth member was a young woman dressed in a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather foot wear. Her long very dark hair fell over her shoulders.

What struck Celestia the most was the last young woman's eyes, hers seemed to be faintly glowing amber, looking similar like her deceased boyfriend.

The figures gave a small bow before her as a sign of respect. Their leader spoke up, unfazed by the Magi guards who had him under aim, watching his every move. "Good afternoon your highness. My name is Marc, Keyblade Knight, these are my fellow Keyblade Knights Terra Chikyu and Aqua Sutakira. The young man over here is my apprentice, Ventus and this is Superius Knight, Lily Skywalker.", Marc introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you. Though I assume that you did not request an audience with me just to say hallo." Celestia said, gaining a nod from the leader.

"Indeed, time is of the essence, so I shall speak plainly. We came to you with a warning.", Marc explained to her, making the guards even more nervous than they already were, "We are at war with The Outsiders, rebels who have turned away from The Council and are waging war on all Worlds. The Superius Order and The Council have joined forces to protect the Worlds and put a stop to them. Our side is currently winning the war, The Outsiders are on the run and we have it on good intel that they are planning to take their final stand right here in Equestria. We're not asking you to fight at our side, all we ask is that you do everything in your power to protect the lives of your subjects and that you are warned about an attack, should we fail."

Celestia was intrigued by this, not only had humans survived Discord's onslaught of them, but they survived the separation of the Worlds. She had no reason to trust them, but she had sworn to protect the citizens of Equestria.

For some reason, the sincerity in the voice of this Marc convinced her that helping them was the right thing to do. This also gave her an excuse to talk to this, Lily Skywalker. "Alright, Marc, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Lily. I will not only protect my citizens, but my army will fight along side yours. Together we will make sure the threat of The Outsiders ends here."

Celestia was brought out of her reminiscing by a knock on the door, feeling a certain aura creeping through the door, she already knew who it was. "Come in Jason, the door is open." she said with a smile as the young man who she had come to see as the son she never had walked into the room.

Much to her surprise, his usual calm and relaxed expression was replaced by one of worry. In his eyes she could see that his heart was broken. "Something wrong, Jason?" she asked as she gestured him to take a seat. "Yeah, there is something..." he said taking a seat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

* * *

A few hours later, Phoenix woke up in his bed, his eyes were bloodshot. It was this day of the year again, the day it all changed for him. After taking a long shower and dressing himself in a simple dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt, he walked downstairs to find Big Mac waiting for him, much to his surprise.

"Kyle, I need your help. I know your the guy who has been with a lot of women.", the tall apple farmer started, he wanted this day to confess his crush on Fluttershy, though he had no idea how to go about it. Sure Phoenix annoyed him sometimes, but there was no denying that he knew his way with the ladies.

"...So your saying I'm a man whore?", Phoenix responded emotionless, much to his friends surprise. The response he got was so out of character for him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Big Mac quickly said but he was cut off by Phoenix.

"Big Red, I would love to help you get rejected by Sunshine any day of the week... But not today.", Phoenix said as he headed out of the door, the way spoke sounded as if he was dead inside, which left Big Mac completely shocked.

"What just happened?" Big Mac said to himself as Sutakira came down stairs, seeing the surprised look on his friends face.

"Ah, its that day again..." Sutakira said sadly after Big Mac explained what happened. Noticing the confused look on his friends face, Sutakira explained what was getting the normally genki-boy Phoenix down. "This is the day Kyle lost his sister and father.", gaining a shocked gasp from Big Mac.

* * *

After his short conversation with Big Mac, Phoenix landed on one of the higher hills surrounding Ponyville. Taking a seat on one of the benches he stared down to the village he had come to love. The people he cared about the most lived here, except two girls, a guy, a moose and a snowman but they are a different story.

Some of them he had come to see as family, though the scar this day had left would never truly heal.

Fourteen years ago, United Federations. A then seven year old Phoenix was sitting outside his dad's office with his ten year old sister. Their father was some higher upper councilman job or something he didn't understood yet. Their mother had died seven years ago, she passed away thanks to birth complications when she gave birth to Phoenix.

Sometimes Phoenix felt he was the one that killed her but both his sister and especially his dad assured him that this was not true. But seeing as their single dad had to work all the time, this left the two siblings to spend most of their time together. But today was the start of their dad's vacation, he had asked what they wanted to do but all they wanted to do was spend time with him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Charles Phoenix came out his office, neatly dressed in his usual black suit and red tie. Appearance wise, he looked nearly exactly like Phoenix would do when he would be in his forty's, though you wouldn't say it from his appearance. At most you would think he is in his late twenties or early thirtieths.

The only difference was that Charles hair was brown as opposed to both his children who had inherited their mother's red hair, but both his children had inherited his purple eyes. Taking both his kids hands, they prepared to leave when suddenly one of his colleagues came running up to him, he seemed panicked. "Charles, we have a big problem! The UF Council have called for a vote for 'Plan Sentinel' and they placed ships around New Genesis.", the colleague quickly said, gaining a shocked look from Charles. Before either of his kids could ask anything, their dad let go of their hands and rushed off to the conference room as they quickly followed him.

As they neared it they could hear a heated debate raging. "A attack with so much force on such a small country will only generate more hate from the Supremehumans and garner more support from their sympathizers.", one congress woman said.

"Please, force is the only thing a man like Morgenstern understands! Have we forgotten how he sacked Los Angeles?" another congress man asked as they entered the room. "We can't support a weapon that targets our own citizens. If these Supremehumans as you describe are living there, they are living there peacefully!" another one argued as a loud crack was heard above them.

Their debate was interrupted as the roof was ripped off the building by an unseen force as a being dressed in black came floating down, they could see that it was Heaven's Dark Harbinger, Morgenstern himself levitating the roof with his telekinesis as he slowly floated inside, softly landing on the stage infront of the senators and congresspeople.

With a wave of his hand, five mirrors with obsidian markings appeared above him, broadcasting what he is about to say across the entire planet and showing the UF Council that he knew about 'Plan Sentinel', weapons meant to hunt down those with special powers, and the ship who were targeting his own island he had created for people with abilities, all armed with nuclear warheads. He gave one last look at the plans before addressing the UF.

"You built these weapons to destroy us. Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts? Because we are different? Humanity has always feared that which is different.", Morgenstern spoke with his calm tone but the look he gave them betrayed his uttered hatred for humanity, "Well, I'm here to tell you, to tell the Worlds, you're right to fear us. This morning, in a small country town in the USA, a young Supremehuman was killed. He was but a child, no older than 12, he had done nothing to deserve his fate. And I have sworn that if any Supremehuman would be killed, I will be their avenging angel. Anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these man you see before you. Today you wanted to display your power. Instead, I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the Worlds.", he declared before turning his attention to one of the mirrors.

"And to my brothers and sisters out there, I say this: no more hiding. No more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long. Come out. Join me.", he declared turning his attention back to congress.

After telling his kids to stay behind, Charles walked down to the stage, while Charles himself wasn't a short man by any means, even he had Morgenstern tower over him. "Please, Lord Morgenstern, don't do this. You'd be giving Anti-SH supporters exactly what they want, a reason for humanity to fear and hate you..." he argued with the Dark Messiah, and much to his surprise, Charles wasn't blasted to bits the second he spoke up.

"You think they need a reason? How long will it be before they turn on you, Charles Phoenix? Or forbid, they would go after your little Ashley or Kyle when they suspect you might be one of us?", Morgenstern argued back, gaining a shocked look from Charles, he had somehow learned his secret.

Unbeknownst to either man, snipers had slowly taking up shot, taking aim at Morgenstern but one of his rival congressmen had ordered a shot to be taken at Charles as well. Noticing a small red dot on Morgenstern chest, Charles didn't think as he pushed him quickly out of the way as shot were fired, Charles taking the full blunt of the attack. In a display of power, Morgenstern fired at the snipers with a stream of blue lightning bolts from his eyes, destroying the balcony. The room was throw into chaos as specially trained soldiers to combat Specials, entered the room taking shots at the Dark Messiah and congress members trying to get to safety.

Morgenstern didn't even bother to dodge their bullets as all of them simply bounced off him. Ashley Phoenix was trying her very best to protect her little brother but a shot was fired and something warm leaked from his stomach. The last thing Phoenix remembered was the screams of his sister slowly fading away as a cold blackness swallowed him.

* * *

Back in the present, Phoenix was brought back from his reminiscing as he heard heavy footsteps walking towards them, turning around he saw a nervous looking Big Mac standing behind him. "Uhm... Hi. This seat taken?" he asked nervously.

Phoenix gestured for him to sit down, which he did as a awkward silence followed. "I... Uhm... I heard about your dad and sister... And I'm sorry to hear what happened. If there is anything I could do to help you...", Big Mac said, not getting a reaction from his friend.

The red head took a deep sigh before turning his gaze towards his friend, "There isn't, but thanks anyway Big Red." he said with a sad smile before turning serious again, "Say, why are you so sad looking the past few weeks and don't say there is nothing, we all noticed it."

Big Mac tried to deny it before caving in and explain that he feels like the load to the rest of the Harmonic Heroes.

And for the first time in years on this day, Phoenix broke out in laughter. Big Mac gave him an offended look as Phoenix tried to speak, "I-I'm sorry! But you are not the load just because you don't have any super powers!", he stopped trying to breath, "First off, you are one of the most loyal guy I have ever met. Secondly, you are an Terra! If you just realized it, you would know that out of all three races, Terra's are overall the best. You guys have incredible defense but aren't lacking in attack either. Serpahs have a incredible offense and speed but weak defense, and Magi's have terrible defense, and their most powerful attacks take time to charge up, and the rest of their spells merely weaken an opponent instead of killing them. Though the three races theoretically counter each other due to something similar like Rock-Paper-Scissors, Sutakira mathematically broke down the 7000+ ways a fight between the three races can play out. Terra's win 48% of the time, Seraph's 35%, and Magi 17%. Also with your strength, I believe you could take three out of five of the guys in a straight up fist fight." Phoenix explained, putting Big Mac's greatest fear at ease.

After few more minutes, Phoenix and Big Mac were walking back to Shoveitupyourass Street 15, both feeling lighter after their talk. "Oh and I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you win Sunshine over." the red head declared but Big Mac told him it was alright, "No, no. I will help you, besides I got Moody and Diva together didn't I?"

This got a questioning look from Big Mac, "What? You thought me and him were outside when I knew it was gonna storm that night when I made sure Rarity was going to be at Archmage?", Phoenix said with a smirk, making his friend shake his head. If it was true what he said, then Big Mac needed to make a mental note to never piss Phoenix off.

"I'm curious, Phoenix. Do you have a special somebody?" Big Mac asked, at those words Phoenix closed his eyes as he saw before him a young tall, slender woman, with long, platinum-blonde hair woven in a French braided, blue eyes, a very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles.

"I... Don't know. Don't think she likes me that way.", Phoenix admitted. He had seen and been with a lot of beautiful woman in his life but for some reason, she was stuck in his mind.

* * *

That evening, rain was pouring down from the skies. Rainbow was sitting curled up on her couch under a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate and watching a movie.

She was broken out of it when her phone rang. "Who is calling me at this hour?", Rainbow wondered before picking up, "Go for Rainbow."

"Dashie?... It's me, Jason.", Skywalker's voice came from the other side, his tone cracking. "Are you home? I... I don't want to be home right now... And I need someone to talk to..."

"Of course, Jason. See you soon.", Rainbow said and just after she hung up, the doorbell suddenly rang, "That was fast...", she put the movie on pause, and walks over to the door.

Opening it, she found a drenched Skywalker with, bloodshot red eyes, it looked like he had been crying. "T-Thank you Dashie, for allowing me to come over...", he said his tone cracks as she quickly let him in and out of the rain.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	40. Chapter 40: Never Turn Back

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: They say that a team is only as strong as its weakest member, even if Big Mac was the weakest then they would still be a pretty powerful team. You will find out what happened on Jason's mind.**

 **And now story mode.**

* * *

Late in the afternoon in Manehatten at the Eastern branch of the National Bank of Equestria, a group of thieves were holding it up. "I got all the bits I could. There's still some in there though.", the Terra said to his colleague while they loaded the loot in a get-away car while the Magi's kept the guards occupied.

"We ain't got time to go back in. Let's move out, boys.", the leader, a Seraph said as they prepared to leave, but all of them froze in fear as the sound of a sonic boom was heard above them and seconds later a black blur landed between them and the guards, shaking the very ground.

Standing up to his full length, Skywalker glared at them, he was not having a good day. After a simple test his theory turned out to be correct, Skywalker was indeed a descendant of Celestia. After hearing the news, they told Luna.

She did not take it well... also because Skywalker is related to Celestia, that also meant he was related to Blueblood of all people!

"I give you one chance to surrender." Skywalker told them crossing but apparently they were quite arrogant as they stood ready to fight him, "I was hoping for that.", he uncrossed his arms.

One of the Magi suddenly sends a magic bullet at him, but they lacked speed, allowing for a easy evading for Skywalker, who took a deep breath, and exhaled a freezing air, encasing the attacking Magi around his head. His balance lost, the Magi stumbles forward towards Skywalker, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against stairs, the ice around his head shatters as he stays down.

The Terra enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Skywalker by jumping up, however, before he could land Skywalker sends out a telekinetic blast, catapulting the attacker high into the air, falling on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the Terra is catapulted against a wooden advertising board, falls down on the pentice of a shop, is thrown off of there into a tapestry, which rips under his weight, before flopping on the ground where he lies still.

Seeing two of his allies defeated, Seraph turned towards Skywalker ready to attack but was surprised as Skywalker took the offence. He jumps forward, he reaches the Seraph, he grabs him by the hands, turns him around one time to build up momentum, as Skywalker throws the Seraph up while kicking him through the window of a shop at the opposite side of the street.

With the threat neutralized, Skywalker did a quick scan to see if anyone got hurt. Much to his discomfort, some people were kneeling before him among the cheers he was getting.

Taking quickly to the air, Skywalker made his way back to Ponyville. _"First Luna breaks up with me, I have an assassin who is after me and my friends and now the people are starting to worship me... This is really not a good day... Whoa, my thinking voice sounds funny."_ , he thought, Ponyville soon coming into few.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shoveitupyourass Street, McGrath was watching the news about the attempted bank robbery in Manehatten and he was not having a good day, normally Rarity's presence was enough to break him out of it, but today not even the presence of his girlfriend could cheer him up, on top of that he had this irritating itch right above his butt.

"Watching the news again?", Rarity asked him, making her boyfriend roll his eyes.

"Well, it changes every day..." he snarked at her. Moments later a letter appeared in his hand in a bright flash. Recognized the handwriting, McGrath quickly opened it and took in the context, a determent look creeping into his eyes.

* * *

"So what was that assassin's name again?" Pinkie asked Phoenix as both walked around the Market place.

"Mizuki or something. Why do you ask?" he answered, he suspected that Pinkie might have been worried about being attack by the red headed assassin, as she was ordered to take out one of the EoH wielders.

But much to his surprised Pinkie casually stated, "Oh. Her. I see her at the Sugarcube Corner sometimes. Threatens to turn you into a toad and eat you if you beat her at cards."

"You're... joking." Phoenix said slowly.

"Perhaps.", his friend said casually, but before she could say anything else, she saw McGrath hastily rushing out of his house and rushing towards the Everfree Forest. Quickly saying goodbye, she left Phoenix as she quickly followed him. "McGrath, were are you going!?" she asked as she walked up next to him.

"I have some things to take care of back home." McGrath said, raising his hand, creating a rift to his World. Before he could enter it though, Pinkie got in his way.

"McGrath, I'm coming with you whatever you like it or not." she said as she expected resistance. But instead he gestured to follow him as he walked through the portal.

* * *

McGrath landed softly on his feet at the nearby train station, using the portals was similar to his own teleportation ability, so it wasn't that difficult for him to master. He was suddenly smash to the ground as he felt the weight of two large breast hitting him in the face. "We made it, McGrath!", Pinkie cheered as she sat on top of him.

A muffled sound came from her chest, "Boy it sure is cold here.", she noted as she stood up, rubbing her naked arms. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt which showed off her mid-rif and a white skirt, much to lightly dressed for this kind of weather.

After taking a large gasp for air, McGrath took off his hoodie placing it on his naked friend as he spoke, "It is, we should get you something warmer. Now follow me and don't get lost."

They made their way through the city a little while later, Pinkie looked around and was amazed at the place. It looked nothing like Ponyville, it looked more like Manehatten if everybody spoke with an accent similar to Rarity's. Come to think of it, McGrath himself spoke with a light hint of that same accent.

Soon, the two of them arrived at the store where they could find some clothes for Pinkie. Much to her's surprise all the clothes were really, really, really expensive, informing McGrath of this, he ensured her that he would take care of it as he walked towards one of the sales woman, who after a few words from him made a slight bow before him.

"Thanks for waiting, Pinkie.", McGrath said to an awed Pinkie as he walked over to the clothing line, looking for fitting clothes for her. _"At the very least, I need to be able to choose some clothes for her. Maybe I should go with pink."_ he thought as Pinkie watched him and felt very touched.

After a few minutes, Pinkie had picked out a long sleeved pink shirt, a light jean pants, knee high socks and a pair of pink sneakers. "I think you'll look great in these clothes.", McGrath said as she nodded, giving him a serious look and pulled him inside the dressing room with her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" McGrath said in an angry whisper, as Pinkie got his back against the wall, "W-what are you doing Pinkie Pie?", his face turning a soft shade of red.

"McGrath, I've never worn anything like this. I don't know how to put on this Worlds clothes. Will you dress me?", she asked, making him flinch.

"I couldn't do something as embarrassing as that." he told her as he scratched the back of his brown hair.

"I don't mind being seen by you." Pinkie told him as she trailed a finger over his muscular chest.

"You should mind.", he said quickly taking his leave from the dressing room.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow had dragged Skywalker out of his room to get some drinks with her, both were sitting at a table, though Skywalker wasn't very talkative. He had tried to talk to Luna again but she wasn't around according to Celestia.

"Hey Jason, buddy?", Rainbow asked, as Skywalker looked up painfully at her, "How is it going? Did you talk with Luna about..."

He had told her about him being Celestia's descendant, he was taking that just fine, save for being related to Blueblood, but Luna not talking to him was eating away at him. "I just drew the blinds, opened the liquor and crank the tunes...", he told her.

"Castello?", she asked.

"Phil Collins." he muttered and awkward silence followed.

"...Whoa...", she said slowly.

* * *

Back at Pinkie and McGrath, the two friends were walking through Twiy Town. The one thing she did noticed that some people gave her eerily pale brunette friend a look of awe, whispering and pointing in his direction. Not long after, they found themselves in front a large building, on top of it, Pinkie could see a see a big MC like logo with under it, 'MC Enterprises'.

She turned back to McGrath, asking what the plan was but she saw him simply walk towards the front door. She quickly followed him as the front door slide open, they found themselves in the front lobby, the floor and walls were made of black marble, humans in business suits coming in and out of the elevator.

Pinkie assumed they had to talk to the lady at the front desk, but again McGrath simply walked to one of the elevator.

After a short elevator ride, the both of them got at the fifteen floor, nobody stopped them as they came to a stop at a large oak wooden door. "Shall we knock? No, let's surprised them.", McGrath said more to himself as he kicked the door in, before walking inside.

The gathered people looked up surprised as McGrath strode past as if he owned the place as he came to a stop at the head of the table. Placing his hand on it, he took a seat before addressing those who had gathered.

"Anyone not related to me, GTFO.", he commanded as all but two got up and quickly made to the door. After the door closed, the young man and lady walked to them, both with soft smiles on their face.

The male one was relatively well build, his brownish blond hair swept back, with a strand hanging down his face, his sharp emerald green eyes would make even the most hardened girl blush. He was dresses in a black business suit with a matching tie, white dress shirt and brown leather shoes.

The female one was also of relatively well build, her body wouldn't be out of place for a Victory Secret's model, her brown hair reached down to her lower back, the front of her hair cut in a typical hime cut, her sharp emerald green eyes would make even the most hardened guy blush. She was dresses in a white business coat with a white tie, black dress shirt, a white skirt and brown leather shoes.

"Hallo Neville." McGrath said with a hint of distaste in his voice towards the man called Neville.

"Hallo, little brother.", he replied as Pinkie looked on in shock. Before more could be said, the girl got between them, "Easy there you two. I am sure my favorite little brother didn't got all the way back home just to bicker with you." she said calming the two down a little.

"I am your only little brother, Emma.", McGrath said as he rolled his eyes, which made Pinkie gasp in surprise, drawing the attention from Neville and Emma.

Emma was the first to speak up, "Oh hallo, didn't see you there. My name is Emma McGrath and this is Neville McGrath.", she introduced herself and her brother as the two girls shook hands, the girls accent and the way she carried herself made her remind Pinkie of Rarity.

Getting a good look at the other young man, Pinkie gasped in shock, "Wait a minute, I know you! Your that guy who saved AJ's farm." Pinkie said to Neville who gave out a little chuckle.

"Actually it would be more accurate to say that my little brother over here saved Miss AJ's farm. All the money came out of his personal bank account after all." Neville explained, he, Emma and Pinkie chuckled as they could see McGrath giving them an annoying look.

"Anyways, who are you exactly? My darling little brother doesn't bring any friend home with him. Wait, are you perhaps this Rarity Shine we have heard him talk so much about?"

At this a tomato red McGrath stood up, saying that he wants the information they had. "Of course." Neville said as he touched the table, which lighted up revealing a 3D hologram of multiple files.

McGrath quickly read through them, giving them a nod, he stood up and gestured for Pinkie to follow him, "Do you want me to get your limo?" Neville asked but his brother just kept walking.

"We will take the Murcielago.", McGrath told them, his siblings shook his head.

"Much more subtle." Emma noted.

Before she exited the room, Pinkie turned around, "My name is Pinkie Pie by the way." then she quickly followed her friend.

"Pinkie Pie?... Isn't that the name of that other girl he has a crush on?", Emma asked her brother, who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Back over at Ponyville, Skywalker and Rainbow Dash were still at Sugarcube Corner as they drowned a few more beers. "W-Wait a minute... Does Sugarcube Corner have a permit to serve alcohol?" Skywalker thought, not noticing that Fluttershy was walking up behind them.

After the pink haired Seraph greeted them, she sat down next to Skywalker ordering a large diet coke. Rainbow shot her a devilish grin and a wink, before turning to Skywalker, "So Jason, what's your type of girl?", she couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend's surprised face and Fluttershy's ears peak up.

Skywalker thought about it for a moment before speaking up, "I never stopped to think about it actually. I guess she doesn't need to have super powers. Sure, it would be great if she had, its a great way to reach a level of understanding that takes much longer otherwise. As long we support each other and be there for each other, to go through everything it's good enough for me. I'm a magnet for trouble, so she would be put through some very weird and dangerous situations.", he explained as his best friend nodded, while Fluttershy was listening intensely.

"I like girls who I can talk to and who can make me laugh, but I also like a girl who can appreciate the moment and be silent, just hanging out together. She doesn't needs to be smoking hot. I'm a realistic guy. But being cute helps." he continued as Rainbow chuckled.

"I see.", she said as she gave him a mocking grin.

"Come on! Don't look at me like that! I bet all you girls would like a cute guy too, right?... right? I am going to die single." Skywalker said depressed as he bumped his head on the table.

* * *

Back at McGrath and Pinkie, who were currently driving over a quite road in the countryside. During the ride, McGrath explained to her where they were going and what they would be doing there. "Well, this is the big moment. I hope you will not be disappointed." Pinkie said when he was done explaining.

"Disappointment is not a option. That man destroyed everything that was good and innocent about me. This is all that is left of me. What am I good at, Pinkie?", McGrath replied, surprising her with the amount of bitterness in his voice.

"I will tell you what you are good at, McGrath.", she said trying to reassure him, "You are a caring big brother and a good friend and no matter what you say, there is still humanity in you. You still have the power to be good. It's important that you believe that."

McGrath contemplated what she said before saying slowly, "Maybe I will start to believe that when father is dead. That might give me some perspective."

Not much later, McGrath parked the car in front of a small cottage deep inside the forest. Pinkie noticed that the building looked abandoned and hadn't been lived in for ages. McGrath was about to step out of the car but Pinkie stopped him by placing her hand on his, "Once this is done, then you must begin to forgive. Think about your future instead of the horrible things that have happened to you in the past." she said as her friend turned his emerald green eyes to the cottage.

"After this is done, then we can talk about forgiveness and redemption. Now is not the time for such conversation. This is where it all ends.", McGrath said as he stepped out of the car.

He was at the front door within a few steps, he didn't bother to knock as with a swift kick he broke open the door, making it left hanging from its hinges as he stepped in side with Pinkie quickly following him.

Despise being right behind him, McGrath had already disappeared from the hall way, thought she found him quickly as his voice came out of one of the rooms upstairs. "You remember me!?" the voice of McGrath shouted as Pinkie quickly made her way upstairs as another voice was heard.

"Leave me alone. I don't know you. I don't know you." the voice replied weakly as it let out a heavy cough before a heavy slam was heard.

"Yes, you do. Just tell me why.", the coldness in McGrath's voice shocking Pinkie. As she entered the study room, she saw what had caused the slam, McGrath held a man by the collar of his dress shirt against a wall. Shockingly to her the man McGrath was holding looked exactly like a older version of him.

"Tell me, what made it okay for you to experiment on your own son!", he asked him coldly, a look in his eyes that made even Pinkie scared of McGrath.

"Supremehumans, since the discovery of their existence they have been regarded with fear, suspicion, often hatred. Are they the next link in the evolutionary chain or simply a new species of humanity fighting for their share of the world? Never before, in all of human history, has there been a cause which could unite us as a species... but the most frustrating thing I've learned is that nobody really knows how many even exist." McGrath's father explained, as his son looked at him in anger, "We were trying to build weapons who could stand up to them, sentinels for humanity. It was your mothers idea to infect her with the M-Genes, passing her powers on to her unborn son, and we succeeded. Those test we put you through, they were harsh but you were the Ultimate Life Form. A fortunate side effect of your abilities was that your blood had became a cure. A cure for nearly all known disease, unfortunately your mother didn't allow me to drain you for..."

He was interrupted by a loud gasp from Pinkie, as both man turned their attention to her, "He is your son! How could you have...", Pinkie shouted completely shocked, she couldn't understand how someone could do something like that to their own flesh and blood.

"My son is dead! Just like the rest of you. The Dark Messiah found us, he destroyed everything and he will not stop, he is an angry god.", McGrath's father shouted in anger but he looked shocked as McGrath let out a loud roar, throwing his father across the room sending him into another wall.

"So that makes it okay? You ruined me, you neuk!", McGrath shouted as he slowly walked towards the coughing form of his father.

"Kill me, then! Trust me, you'll be doing me a favor." he shouted while getting to his knees as his son conjured a golden energy spear inside the palm of his hand.

"Pinkie... Go wait in the car...", McGrath ordered, the coldness of his voice scaring even Pinkie. Much to his surprise he could feel a small hand pulling at his sleeve.

"McGrath... come on, let's go. Let him suffer... he knows what he did. He doesn't look like he enjoys life too much. Come on.", Pinkie begged him, she didn't know why but she felt that if McGrath would do this, he would go down a even darker path.

McGrath launched the spear into the wall behind his father, causing it to break down, he took a swing at his father with his left hand, his fist connecting with his father's jaw, sending him to the ground as he lost consciousness. McGrath breathing was heavy as he turned around to leave. On the way out, he spotted a flipped over leather briefcase, it's contents spilling out, one file was named 'Project D. McGrath'.

* * *

On the drive back home, McGrath had placed the leather briefcase and its content in his drunk. After they left the house, neither Pinkie or McGrath himself had said a word. Pulling up a red light, Pinkie finally decided to speak up, "You did the right thing, McGrath. It is not often that someone can be sure of that but you definitely did the right thing. Be proud of yourself.", she tried to cheer her up, but all he could respond with was a cold laugh.

"Let's have a bloody party, break out the champagne. I let a diseased, asshole live after hunting him for over a decade. Bloody hell, someone hand me the keys to the fucking city!", McGrath shouted angrily as the light turn green.

Pinkie looked to the side before slowly saying, "There's no need to take that tone, McGrath."

McGrath shook his head before saying, "I'm sorry if my tone offends you, Pinkie Pie." much to her surprise he sounded sincere, "But this has been a very difficult moment for me. It took every fiber of my being to not kill my father, to not get revenge for all he has done to me.", he pulled up at parking garage of MC Enterprises.

"What made you spare him?", Pinkie asked curiously as he turned down the engine.

It took him some minutes before finding the answer, "I don't know. I wanted it for so long. He would just be dead, but then, when I looked at him, I realized that nothing would change if I killed him, revenge would not somehow shut the book on what he had done to me.", McGrath said, his vision becoming fogging, he could feel his eyes become wet with tears. He felt a small hand wipe away the tear that had managed to escape his left eye before two arms pulled him in a hug.

"So, keep living and try to have a happy life. Try to move on, me and the rest of our friends will be right behind you.", Pinkie told him as she stared into his emerald green eyes. McGrath gave a small nod, returning the hug.

When they let go, he took out his phone, dialing up his sister, to tell her what had happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Pinkie and McGrath arrived back at Ponyville. McGrath walked her back to Sugarcube Corner, neither of them talking much. "Do you want to come in and play with the twins?", Pinkie asked, he still had that scowl on his face. She didn't like it when her friends were sad, especially McGrath, he was way cuter when he was happy.

"No, I need to be alone." McGrath told her and much to her surprise, he gave her that smile which she found so attractive, "Thank you for coming with me, Pinkie. If there is anything you need help with, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me for help."

Pinkie nodded, "Don't mention it, McGrath."

"Pinkie, I want you to stop calling me McGrath. I want you to call me by my first name.", he told her much to her surprise, even Rarity didn't call him by his first name.

Then again nobody knows McGrath's first name. "I don't know your first name...", she informed him.

McGrath closed his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle, "My first name? My first name is..."

* * *

 **That's it, end of chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	41. Chapter 41: Vacation Time

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Time will tell if it was the right thing (but yeah, I agree with you), its sad but those things happen. And why I stopped just before revealing his McGrath's name? Because I am a dick.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Early in the morning, Sweet Apple Acres. Big Mac woke up with his bed shaking, looking up he saw Phoenix dressed in a red t-shirt and beige shot jeans jumping on his bed, now he knew something important was happening today. "Wake up, Big Red! Today is the day we're going on that vacation Celestia paid for us as a 'thank you' for saving Equestria a bunch of times!", Phoenix shouted excitedly before levitating mid air to dodge Big Mac's kick.

"I know... Just give me a minute...", Big Mac said as he got out of bed.

"Ya know, I have been thinking." Phoenix said through the bath room door while Big Mac was doing his morning routine.

"Ah, I hope it didn't hurt too much." Big Mac replied sarcastically.

"Very funny. Anyways, so when we are on this vacation I thought we put plan 'HBRUWS' into action!" Phoenix informed him as Big Mac came out of the bath room with a odd look, "Hook Big Red Up With Sunshine, I'm not good at naming missions. But, I promised that I would help you out with winning her heart." as he helped Big Mac carry his suitcase down the stairs.

"Really? I thought you were joking about that.", Big Mac admitted as he, Phoenix and Applejack made their way to the Train Station.

Phoenix gave him a pout as if he felt insulted, "I promised didn't I? And a Phoenix always helps out their friends!", he said as Big Mac gave a nod.

"I see. Ya know, you look adorable when you pout.", Big Mac noted making his sister and friend chuckle.

When they arrived at the train station, they could see that everybody, save Skywalker already had arrived. After greeting them, Phoenix noticed that both McGrath and Rarity were having a scowl on their faces, for one it was normal, for the other not so much.

"What's up with them?", Applejack asked.

"Well you see AJ, when your significant other takes a long time in the bath room and the other says they don't know why the other bothers, they tend to get mad.", Sutakira explained making Applejack nod. She had thought McGrath would be more sensitive to his girlfriends feelings, especially her appearance.

"Do you even know how much time goes into my hair? It doesn't get this shiny, healthy looking and having this nice scent of coconut by itself!" McGrath shouted defensively, making the other friends broke down in laughter.

"Do you know how I do my hair in the morning? I wake up, remove my head from my pillow, done." Griffifth told them.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Canterlot Castle, Skywalker and Shining Armor had returned after a challenging mission, at the coast of Canterlot there was some trouble with three sirens, who used their voice to enslave people to do their bidding. But between Skywalker and Shining Armor, they warn't much trouble, unfortunately they had escaped through a portal to an unknown destination.

"Thanks for the help, Jason. Really appreciate it.", Shining Armor said as they walked through the hall. Skywalker told him it was no problem before his expression turned to sadness. Looking in his direction, he saw the princess of the night with a similar expression before walking the other way.

"So I take it..." Shining Armor started slowly but decided not to finish it as he saw his friends saddened expression, "If there is anything I can do for you..."

Skywalker shook his head trying to reassure him he was gonna be alright. "You sure?", Shinning Armor asked giving him a worried look.

The young knight gave him a nod, "Yeah, I think this vacation is just what I need.", he flashed him a reassuring smile before it turned into his 'Oh, crap' face. Quickly bidding goodbye to his friend, Skywalker flew off back to his house to pack his stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile on the train who had just left the train station, Celestia herself was accompanying them to the beach resort much to the chagrin of a certain blonde. "We're going on a vacation to one of the best beaches in Equestria, I don't care what you guys say I'm getting wasted." McGrath said as he downed another beer.

"But with the fossil around, it's like one of our parents is going to watch us during the vacation!", Griffifth complained to Rainbow who had to giggle.

"Or Jason's great-great-great-great-grandma.", she pointed out before looking around, "Speaking off... Were is the guy?".

Out of the corner of her eye, Rainbow could see Skywalker dressed in a blue polo shirt with a popped collar, black jeans, his usual sneakers and a duffelbag of his shoulder running along side them. "Someone open the window!", he shouted as AJ who was closed to his window opened it to let him in.

A little while later, after he explained why he was so late. "I see..." McGrath said before declaring Skywalker needed something to get over his heart break.

"Guys, I don't need anything to get over it.", Skywalker said but McGrath, Rainbow and Pinkie pulled him into one of the compartment, saying they had a present for him.

A few hours later, the compartment was now filled with smoke as everyone was in a good mood. Skywalker gave a soft chuckle, "You know... This present... I like.", he said slowly trying to suppress an all out giggle, "I especially liked how it was wrapped in white paper."

As they came out of the compartment, "I don't mind being single, after all now I have more time to hang out with my best buddy.", Skywalker said with a reassuring smile as he locked Rainbow in a head lock and messing up her rainbow hair.

Suddenly they heard a load bang as if someone was hit in the head and fell to the ground, followed by a loud yell from Phoenix, "Where was that for!?"

Skywalker, McGrath, Rainbow and Pinkie pocked their head out of the compartment, they saw Phoenix sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head as an angry Griffifth stood over him. "Thanks to your shenanigans, I have to share a room with the fossil!", Griffifth shouted obviously not pleased as he grabbed Phoenix by the front of his shirt.

"I have no idea what you mean." Phoenix lied badly, it was true he had change the sleeping arrangement for plan 'HBRUWS', if Griffifth had to share a room with a person he absolutely disliked so he can keep a promise to his other friend so be it.

"You owe me big time for this, Kyle Yveltal Phoenix!", Griffifth said as the train arrived at their destination.

* * *

After dumping their bags in their hotel rooms and after a short walk to the beach, they saw two changing rooms, one for males, one for females. "Alright, first part of my plan, stand right here and don't move.", Phoenix said after he and Big Mac were the first who had finished changing.

"Now what are ya doing?", Big Mac asked as his red headed friend climbed up on his back.

"Nothing, just taking a peek.", Phoenix replied with a pervy smile. Big Mac looked up and saw a small window which led to the girls changing room, "Dude!" Big Mac said in surprise making Phoenix look down at him.

"What? This is an opportunity that will never pass me by again! I get to see a bunch of cute girls change!"

Before responding Big Mac walked away from the changing rooms before they were caught and had to endure the wrath of their female friends.

"You can't do that!" Big Mac said as Phoenix get off him.

Phoenix rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Because it's not the right thing to do?"

Big Mac shook his head as the two arrived on the beach, "No, because it's too risky! There were seven girls in there. Odds were, one of them was bound to notice you. Not to mention that one of those girls is Princess Celestia!"

Phoenix opened his mouth to respond but after giving it some thought, "Good point.", he had to admit.

* * *

Skywalker was dressed in his blue swimming short, laying down on a towel, close to dozing off when a shadow fell over him. Opening one eye he could see that it was Fluttershy dressed in a yellow bathing suit, standing over him, "Oh uhm... Hi Jason. Do you mind if I sit with you... uhm if its okay with you." she asked shyly rubbing her arm.

After letting out a small chuckle, gesturing for her to sit down. With a blush she placed her yellow towel next to him. Despise her own crush towards Skywalker, she knew he had just broken up but she wasn't trying to replace Luna, she just wanted to be there for him. And if he was wearing nothing but his swimming short, allowing her to admire his toned body, that just a bonus for her.

Over at the water, Griffifth dressed in a black swimming shorts with a white sun pattern on it was waist deep in it as Twilight swam up to him, "I just want to know, Griffifth. Who is your dream girl?", Twilight asked.

Her blond friend gave her an annoyed groan, "I'm not gonna tell you, and it's gonna stay that way." he told her. Unbeknownst to either of them, Celestia was listening in on them from under the water as she had cast a invisibility.

"Okay, how about if I guess this girl's name? If I guess right, will you tell me then?" Twilight asked making the princess of the suns ears peek up.

Griffifth crossed his arms, "Maybe."

"Alright... Pinkie Pie!", Twilight said.

Griffifth responded almost directly with, "Give me a break!"

Back over at Skywalker and Fluttershy, both were in a conversation, "Say Flutters? Why aren't you swimming?", Skywalker asked, making his friend blush, she really liked it when he called her Flutters.

"Uhm... I don't want to disturb the cute fish.", she admitted as Phoenix, wearing his red swimming shorts with a white flower pattern, approach the two.

"Say, Messiah and Sunshine, Big Red and I need a two players for our two on two volleyball game. You up for it?" Phoenix asked the two, Skywalker didn't mind but Fluttershy had her doubts, she wasn't the most athletic girl in the world, but she didn't see the harm in a friendly volleyball game, especially if she could team with with Jason.

"Sure, Kyle." she said with a smile, much to the surprise of the young knight.

"Perfect.", the excited red heard said as he placed an arm around Skywalker, "You'll be on my team. Sunshine your on Big Red's. Let's go and give those two what for.", he told them as they made their way to the volleyball field.

Before they know it, Skywalker was about to serve. "Me and Fluttershy can take ya and Kyle!", Big Mac declared as Skywalker gave him a cocky grin.

"Bring it on!", Skywalker retorted as he served.

Over at the side lines Phoenix, Sutakira wearing a light blue swimming short and Applejack dressed in a orange bikini looked on but she noticed that the red haired guy wasn't paying attention to the game. "Are ya looking at my ass?", Applejack asked him, she was slightly annoyed by his staring, though she didn't mind it that much.

He replied with a blunt, "Yes.", Applejack's freckles filled cheeks turned red as she shouted, "Stop looking at it!".

Phoenix nodded before responding, "Alright, I stop looking if you stop being so sexy."

At that moment, Twilight and Griffifth came out of the water, after several minutes of guessing, Twilight finally relents. Luckily, she didn't guess the girl Griffifth was crushing on. "You sure it isn't Celestia? It's okay if it was. I'm sure she won't get mad or anything." Twilight suggested, she had to hold in her laughter with all her might at the face Griffifth was making.

"Ugh! You wish!"

Back over at the game, it had basically come down to a stalemate. Sure, there were odds and ends, but Skywalker made a comeback as he started to do roundhouse kicks and wushu butterfly kicks that made it very difficult for the other side to counter.

Tired as hell, Big Mac gather up all his remaining strength to beat the tie, "Next point wins!", Big Mac shouted putting all his strength in this final smash.

Unfortunately though, because Skywalker miscalculated his reaction time and distance to knock the ball back, it hit him square in the face, still somehow getting him the point since Phoenix had collapsed. Everybody saw what happened, but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were the most concerned. "Oh my Celestia!" They fly over to him and see Skywalker with a confused expression looking up at the sky.

"Did someone got the licence plate of that truck?", he asked as Big Mac picks him up, brushing the sand off him.

"Oh, sweet applesauce. Jason, I'm really sorry for doing that. I don't know what happened.", he tried to apologize but Skywalker brushed it off.

"Hey, it was just an accident right? No harm done.", he told him patting Big Mac on the back.

Big Mac let out a relieved laugh, but his expression turned to shock as suddenly Fluttershy gave him a death glare, "You should have been more careful, Big Macintosh!" she yelled, much to the surprise of everyone, "You could have hurt him! Why do you have to be so reckless!?"

Big Mac turned his head down in shame, he was sure he had blew his chance of impressing Fluttershy.

Skywalker's voice brought him out of his train of thought, "He wasn't being reckless Flutters," Skywalker told her, somehow calming her down, "It's not like he spiked the ball down on me. He bumped it over the net, and I messed up trying to bump it back. In all honesty, it wasn't even his fault. If he meant for the ball to hit me, I'd be out cold right now."

"Fine, I'll let it slide... this time." she then turns around and walks back to her towel.

"What the hell was that all about?", McGrath whispered Pinkie's ear as the two came back from the food stall.

"I have no idea, David." Pinkie answer as she took a bite from her ice cream.

"What did Pinkie just call you darling?", Rarity asked as her boyfriend sat down next to her, handing the refreshment she asked for to her.

"David, she called me by my first name.", he answered, taking a seat next to her.

Rarity was about to give an angry response, but he simply kept talking, "Rares, I know your probably angry and a little jealous about Pinkie calling me David. But you should know, as my girlfriend your also allowed to call me that. As a matter of fact... Would you mind calling me... David? Come on, let me hear how it sounds." he added that last part with a blush on his pale face, making the purple haired young woman heart flutter. She knew McGrath had taken Pinkie to his World and what ever happened it had been good for McGrath.

"Alright... David.", she whispered in his ear, the sides of his mouth turning into a smile.

"Thanks... You're the only one I can act this way around. I'll be sure to make you happy.", he said as he moved closer to her as he place his head on her head.

* * *

Later, Skywalker was eating some strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream as Phoenix approached him. "What do you think your doing?", the red headed friend asked. He stopped his liking for a moment, "Eating ice cream?"

"... Don't play dumb. I know all about your little fetish, Messiah.", Phoenix said accusingly, making Skywalker's eyes widen.

"I don't have a thing for feet!", he shouted defensively as he stood up, taking Phoenix aback. After collecting himself, Phoenix asked slowly, "You have a thing for feet?".

He got a very awkward reply, "... Uhm... N-No... What fetish are we talking about?", Skywalker slowly said quickly looking to the side.

"You have a thing for Sunshine.", Phoenix said accusingly.

 _"Does that count as a fetish? Why are all my friend so weird? Though I can't really be one to judge..."_ , Skywalker thought.

* * *

Suddenly Celestia shot up in her bed, drenched in sweat at night, _"It was this blasted dream again! A few weeks after the wedding, I started to have those disgusting dreams of ravaging him..."_ , she thought to herself as she got up and walked towards the bathroom, _"Why do I keep having these dreams? I can't possibly want to do that with..."_ her train of thought was broken as the bathroom door opened to reveal Griffifth coming out. Both their hearts jumps up into their throat when they saw the other. Griffifth immediately hid a plastic bag behind his back.

"What are you doing up, Griffifth?" she asks, the fact that he try to hide something behind his back didn't went unnoticed.

Griffifth tried to calmed his breath, "Using the bathroom, sorry if I woke you up." he responded.

Celestia gave him an unbelieving look, "Nice try, What's with the plastic bag?" she asked unconvinced. She knew that he was laying when his eyes went wide for a moment.

"This bag has my dirty clothes in it.", he said unconvincingly but after the unbelieving look the princess was giving he knew it was useless to continue lying, "Fine, you got me. These are the pants I was wearing earlier tonight."

"Oh... You had a little wet dream?" Celestia asked with a smirk, he started to sweat, and look away from her, "You did, didn't you! Who were you thinking about?"

"I'm not telling you that!", Griffifth said as he marched back to his bed, but he froze in his step by the princess next words, "You weren't thinking about me, were you?"

This made him turn around, showing him her smirk, "Ugh! Not even!" Griffifth shouted as he placed the bag in his suitcase, "Why would you even ask that?", he jumped back into his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Because the face you make when you get uncomfortable is just adorable!", she responded.

* * *

That morning at the breakfast table, the gang was all there save for some late sleeper as the rest talked about the day excitedly. They were planning a trip into the city, just doing something that would interest them. Sutakira was enjoying his pancakes as Rarity with a big grin on her face took a seat next to him.

"Morning, Rarity. What are you so happy about?", he asked as his friend used her magic to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh no reason...", she said dreamily as she took a sip. Looking around, Sutakira couldn't see a certain brunette anywhere, which was unusual as he was an early riser and he shared a room with Rarity.

"Where is McGrath?"

"After the night we had, properly still asleep.", Rarity admitted her cheeks turning red as she realized what she just had said, "Oh uhm... Sutakira can I ask you something?".

He gave her a nod so she continued, "Uhm... Is it normal for a male to have a hole on his backside?".

"Guys have those too, Rarity." Sutakira replied dryly but before Rarity could ask anything else, McGrath himself teleported into the room in a flash of green light. Placing a kiss on her cheek he took a seat and started a discussion with Phoenix and Pinkie about what they should do in the city.

"Hey David! I know a good joke!", Pinkie said, clearing her throat she continued, "Knock, knock." but McGrath interrupted her.

"No. I am the one who knocks!", he said.

"...Okay..." Pinkie said slowly.

* * *

A hour later, the gang arrived in the city close to the Beach resort they were staying in. Much to the shock of McGrath and Pinkie the city's name was Twiy Town. "This place looks nothing like my Twiy Town. It way to sunny here.", McGrath complained as they entered a clothing store, his complaining was cut short as he spotted some very nice shoes.

Rainbow was bored out of her mind, she didn't care for fashion, but her eyes fell on a small bracelet with a flower symbol on it. "It's so cute! The flower! It's so teeny!", Rainbow squeed as she admired the bracelet.

"So you buying that?", a voice said close to her ear making the rainbow haired Seraph jump back in shock. The one who spoke was Skywalker who was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

Rainbow gave a quick look between her friend and the bracelet, "Who!? Me? No way! Honest! There's no reason! Maybe if I was girlier then it'd make sense, but hell no!", she said with a awkward chuckle.

"You know, that wasn't what I was thinking.", Skywalker said with a shrug of his shoulders as he petted her head, messing up her rainbow colored hair a little.

Rainbow couldn't help but blush and pout as Skywalker gave her a soft chuckle, "Dashie, you really are... too cute."

Rainbow became red as a tomato, "You! You moron!" she shouted completely embarrassed. This made Skywalker chuckle again as he gave his best friend a warm smile, "Think nothing of it. Though I want you to know that I wasn't joking.", he said as he left the store and headed for a comic book shop across the street.

Rainbow watched him leave, her blush disappearing from her face, _"W-Why does being close to you, feels so good?"_ , she thought to herself as she followed Applejack, Phoenix and Sutakira who were going to visit a store more her style.

* * *

Over at the Comic Shop, Skywalker was browsing its content with Griffifth. Unfortunately for him, none of the comic they had caught his interest, though he hadn't search the entire store. "You are too willing to involve yourself in the affairs of others, Jason. Each time you put yourself at risk. One day you will not be so lucky." Griffifth said to his friend as he browsed through some comics, the new issue of 'Mare Of Steel' or 'Batmane' hadn't been released yet.

"You have a better idea?", Skywalker asked as he studied a particular comic closely, it featured a six of pretty boys wielding what appeared to be key shaped swords, the comic's title appeared to be 'Quest For Equestria'.

"Keep your head low." Griffifth suggest as Skywalker spotted some Vanguard booster packs which peeked his interest.

"That sounds like a way to go through life without ever knowing anyone. How well has that worked for you, Griffifth?", he said as he studied which booster packs they were selling.

"All I'm saying is, guard what you have.", the blond told him as the both of them brought a large amount of booster packs. Skywalker couldn't help but chuckle as they left the store, "Like a dragon! Guarding my treasure hoard. Shall I eat passersby? Maybe I can demand virgin sacrifices.", he said as held his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin.

Griffifth shook his head, "Even dragons are eventually slain, Jason. One day you may simply end up being rewarded with a blade in the back."

Skywalker unfolded his arms turning to his friend, "Not your blade, however.", he said with a confident smile, showing his friend that he had his full trust.

"Not my blade, no.", Griffifth said softly with a smile of his own. He could never do that to Skywalker, he was the first true friend he ever had.

* * *

Later that night, for dinner they had somehow persuaded Skywalker to cook knowing he would make something delicious. "Wow, that smells so good! It's making me all hungry...", Fluttershy admitted as she and Phoenix watched the young knight work his magic in the kitchen, she had to admit, he looked cute in that apron.

"That's Messiah's cooking... Will there be any leftovers?", Phoenix asked with glee, he had become very fond of his friend cooking over the years.

"Can't you tell?", Skywalker asked dryly as he chopped up some vegetables which nearly all of his friends forget to eat most of the time.

"...You're supposed to be a good friend and make larger servings!", the red head wined as he dropped his head on the table as Skywalker pointed his kitchen knife at him.

"You're supposed to not be an idiot. Look, there's obviously more than twelve servings here.", the dark haired pretty boy said as he threw his freshly cut vegetables in pan.

After diner they had all gathered around a camp fire which wasn't difficult to start, seeing as we have for magic users, a guy who can shoot heat beams out of his eyes and a guy who has fire as one of his abilities.

"I think I have a good game for us to play. Let's play Truth or Dare." Celestia said suddenly as she conjured up a bottle of strong alcohol.

The gang agreed thought Twilight had never heard of it, "I've never heard of that game.", she admitted.

"Oh, it's such a fun game, Twily.", Sutakira was the first to explain, "Everybody gets a small glass, and we all take turns saying something that we've never done. If somebody else here has done it, then they have to fill their glass with booze, and gulp it down!"

The sun princess nodded, glad to see that this game was pretty much the same in every world. "Okay, I think I get the gist of this game. Let me try... Never have I ever... kissed another person of the same gender on the lips.", Twilight said.

The group remains quiet for a second, then a few took a glass of cider: Skywalker, Griffifth, Pinkie Pie and Celestia. "Okay I remember that one time where Pinkie kissed another girl at a party a few months ago, and I think Jason kissed Griffith as part of a King's Game we played... But Celestia!?", Big Mac said as the princess noted the look on everyone's faces.

"Sure, I've had a few girlfriends, but I'm over two thousand years old, and when you been around as long as I have, you become open to experimenting.", she admitted as if it was no big deal.

"Let's see...", Rarity said as it was her turn, "Never have I ever... had more than one partner at the same time!". Both Phoenix and Celestia take another glassful of cider, then high-five each other once they finish their glasses.

"I'm beginning to wonder just how much we don't know about the sun princess.", Griffifth thought, his train of thought interrupted by the voice of Fluttershy.

"Um... can I go next?", the shy mare said.

"Go on Fluttershy.", Skywalker said, filling the shy girl with confidence.

"Never have I ever... drank so much at a party that I fainted afterwards."

Of course, Skywalker, McGrath, Phoenix, Celestia, and to everybody's surprise, so did Rarity. Noticing the looks, Rarity blushes, "Pinkie Pie's last party was very... interesting..." she admitted.

Skywalker held his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, "Hmm... Never have I ever... kept a crush hidden for a long time.", he said as he, Fluttershy, McGrath, Big Mac, Phoenix, Pinkie, Griffifth and Celestia took their drinks.

* * *

This went on for half an hour, some of those less used to the effects of alcohol started to become a little tipsy, except Phoenix who can't handle his alcohol at all, a simple beer would be enough to make him drunk.

"Uh... oh... Never have I ever had any dirty thoughts about somebody else.", Celestia said, nobody drink, that was until Celestia herself turned around and secretly drank.

"Fossil, I think you should take it easy now...", Griffifth said but the princess of the sun placed a hoof around him.

"N-No, n, Griff... Griffifth I'll be... I'll be fine...", she said a little disoriented before passing out, "I told her to lighten up. Luckily, no one went overboard like fossil...", the young blond thought as he looked over his other friends.

Pinkie and a very drunk Phoenix were dancing over the beach while singing, "Heineken das ist meine bier! Heineken dast ist viel plezier!", over and over and over.

Shaking his head, Griffifth lifted Celestia up and on his back, making his way back to their hotel room.

"I owe you a debt Griffifth! And a Celestia always repays her debt!", Celestia declared as she rode on his back.

"Fossil, you aren't a Lanister." he muttered as he continued walking/

"I'm not!?", was the last Celestia shouted before falling into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

McGrath was sitting at the shore, watching the stars. The last few days he had read everything his father had left in that suit case, while some things about what he could do sounded promising, there was this name that kept popping up. "Who is this Morgenstern?", he thought, not noticing Pinkie taking a seat next to him.

"So... How are you doing David?", she asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm getting better, but it might be some time...", McGrath admitted as his friend nodded, "To tell you the truth, Pinkie... I'm jealous of you. I wish I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.", not facing his friend who gave him a surprised look.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too. Like... wanting to be like you.", she said turning her gaze towards the sky.

McGrath scoffed, shaking his head as he tried his hardest to suppressed a grin, "Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate.", he said gaining a questioning look from his friend, "Having you for a friend."

Pinkie beamed when she heard that, "Then I guess... I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too.", they look up at the star filled sky and close their eyes, feeling the breeze on their skin and hearing the sound of the waves.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	42. Chapter 42: Vacation Time End

**Greeting, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Also as a heads up there is a lemon in this chapter. Now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: We all would want a vacation to a nice warm beach resort surrounded by beautiful woman. Yeah, I liked the name David for him too. I know right?**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

A sunny afternoon at Canterlot Castle gardens, Celestia was happy, she was out in the garden, lying on the lush grass with a certain someone. That someone was cuddled against Celestia's side.

Without warning the princess of the sun gave him a lick on his cheek. "Tia, stop it, that tickles.", he complained making the sun princess give him a devilish smirk.

"Oh, does it?" she said as she continued to lick him across the face. Making the cute blond laugh as slowly the licks became less playful and more sensual, the laughs starts to slowly turn into moans. "Oh Tia," as the blond moaned as Celestia moved further down, her tongue slowly traveled further down his body.

Celestia suddenly woke up with a pounding headache. "Ow... Damn, what did I do last night?", the princess asked herself suddenly remembering the 'Never Have I Ever' game they played. She tried to stand up to get a shower but gravity seemed to feel a hundred times stronger than normal, what didn't help was that her legs felt like jello as she crashed down to the ground with a loud thud.

Suddenly, she could hear loud foot steps coming up. "Ah, sleeping beauty has woken up.", the sarcastic voice of Griffifth made his way into her ears as she felt two strong arms lifting her up easily, "Ease up, you over did it with the booze yesterday.", he gently sits her down on the edge of the bed.

Celestia nod weakly, rub her face, looking over her room mate, who himself seemed like he didn't have much sleep. "Griffifth... You look... Look a little pale...", she said as the blond rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's what happens when you spend up all night holding back your room mates hair when she throws up.", he informed her with a annoyed tone to his voice, "Anyways, the rest as left to go to that amusement park. Didn't want to leave you alone so to chock on your own vomit..."

He quickly stood up, making his way to the bathroom. If Celestia didn't knew better, she could have sworn that Griffifth had a faint blush on his face.

With that, Celestia fell back on her pillow and as she fell back into the sweet embrace of sleep, a old memory started to play in her head.

* * *

At the Canterlot royal War Room, years earlier. Marc, Celestia, Lily and Celestia's Royal Guard Captain were standing around a war table discussing which strategy would best work at defending against The Outsiders. "We will draw them into this valley here, and on your signal both our armies will charge and trap them. This strategy will be our path to victory.", the Royal Guard Captain said.

Celestia trusted her commanders judgement but to her surprise, the young Keyblade Knight had a objection, "The key to strategy is not to choose a path to victory, but to choose so that all paths lead to a victory.", he said as he proposed multiple ways to ensure their victory with minimal lost of life for their side.

As he relayed the orders to the commanders, Celestia and Lily stood at the side. "You think we have a chance of winning, Lady Skywalker?", the sun ruler asked.

The young woman gave a confident nod. "Yes, your highness. With the combined strength of our armies and with Marc leading us, the Outsiders are finished.", Lily said with the utmost confidence.

Celestia gave her a warm smile as the two talking about the adventures she had in the Four Nations and Remnant. "Is something the matter?" Celestia asked her, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'll be honest with you, your highness. I had another reason to come to Equestria. The Outsiders have made an alliance with these weird, bug things. They have taken my mother..." she explained but Celestia interrupted her.

"Then what are you doing here? Go safe her!", she commanded making the young woman in front of her confused.

"Indeed, go find your mother. We'll make sure she has a victory party to come home to.", Marc told her as he approach the two. Lily gave the two a grateful smile before running off, following in the direction her Sense was pulling her to.

"She is special isn't she?", Celestia said as the young knight couldn't help but agree, there wasn't a woman he could possible love more, "I hope they will be okay."

Upon the puzzling look from her new ally she explained, "Didn't you notice? Lily is with child."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the present, over at the entrance of Tartarus, Mizuki, Byron and Jay had gathered on the orders of their leader, they weren't allowed to enter and had to wait until he arrived. "What is taking him so long!? I am starting to become bored.", Malak complained.

"Show some respect, without him you wouldn't be here.", Byron scolded him.

"Indeed! I would be enjoying myself! You could be in your study doing something useful. I bet our Dark Lord is in his secret study, talking to... whatever it is he's talking too.", Malak continued, before turning to Mizuki, "So hey, Mizu... There is been something I have wanted to ask you for a while now... Would you... ever consider going on a date with me? I-I mean just as a friend!" he added with a faint blush.

"Sorry, Mal. But I reserve my interest for more... accomplished men.", Mizuki said, a genuine sorry expression on her face.

"Rejected.", Byron said with a smirk, just as stream of dark blue rushed from the sky, coming together on the ground before them as it took the form of their leader.

"I see you three are being lively.", Morgenstern said as the three stood straight, with a flick of his wrist two scrolls appeared, one floated to Byron and the other to Malak. "These are your mission for today. You might be wondering why I called you here. Well for one it's convenient for me. Unfortunately the weapon I'm looking for isn't in the bowls of Tartarus. But fortunately, the key to unlocking its location can be found at the bottom of this prison.", he explained gaining a nod from the members of his inner circle.

Mizuki smirked, know she knew why he didn't gave her a mission, he wanted her to go and, "That's why I will personally go and retrieve it. You know your missions, now go.", he commanded as the two disappeared into dark smoke.

"Now that we are alone. How are you doing?", Morgenstern asked, "I remember what day it was a few days ago. My apologize I couldn't have been there."

"I-its alright... It makes me happy that you would think of me.", Mizuki said with a smile.

"If there is anything I can do to help. You only have to ask.", Morgenstern told her, some compassion dripping in his voice.

"There is something, master... I crave something, or rather... someone.", Mizuki said, leaning against the taller male, "It is you who I crave, master. I haven't properly thanked you for everything you have done for me over the years. I wouldn't want to think I take you for granted."

She then stood on the tips of her toes and, kissed him on the lips. Her lips tremble and her tongue seems to nervously dart in and out of his mouth like she wants to slip it in but pulls back in fear at the last second. Morgenstern tried his best to comfort her as he wraps his arms around her waist and gently bite her lower lip, wondering if this is really okay. Mizuki then breaks the kiss, "Its okay... I'm willing.", she whispered.

Her master gave her a nod, making her smile as he grasp her shoulders with both of his hands. Morgenstern lean his face to her mouth, he seals her lips with his own and kisses the beautiful girl.

Mizuki closes her eyes and accepts his kiss, she makes some "Ohhs" and "Aahs" as Marc make-out with her. Morgensterns hands hold her shoulders tight, they loosen and run down her slender muscular arms. He traps her tongue with his teeth and suckle on it, this causes a loud "Ommph!" from Mizuki.

"Take off your pants and turn around.", he ordered and as the faithful student she is, she did just that. With her black pants on her knees, she leaned against a large boulder and her coat tails to the side, Morgenstern took in the view of her toned legs, as he took off his own pants.

He slide his full length inside her, earning a long and lusty moan from the apprentice. Morgenstern can feel her vagina gripping his cock very tight and pulsing around his shaft. The Dark Messiah start thrusting slowly, the head of his penis touching her cervix with each thrust.

Mizuki came before him, crying out loudly and growing even tighter. Her pleasure was so intense that she actually squirts around his shaft.

"Cum in me! Release yourself into me, master!", Mizuki shouted.

And so he did, a huge amount of hot and obscenely thick cum erupts from his penis and, as Morgenstern's head is touching her cervix, blasts it all straight into her womb, his immense load quickly filling it as Mizuki moans loudly at the feeling, clearly enjoying it.

With a low sigh, Morgenstern slowly pull his still-erect penis from Mizuki's vagina, releasing a stream of his cum to gush out of it.

"That was amazing... Thank you master.", she said with a content smile.

"Happy to hear it. Now go. I have my own matters to attend to. Go.", Morgenstern ordered as he pulled his pants back up. And after his apprentice did the same, she disappeared in dark red smoke.

He turned his attention to the unremarkable rock formation, raising his hand, the rock formation split open, revealing a spiral staircase.

* * *

After traveling down the staircase, Morgenstern found himself staring into six eyes, three sets of razor sharp teeth and three noses. "A Cerberus? Perhaps I should make you Mizu's pet.", Morgenstern said sarcastically as the beast charged at him, "Will this be challenging?"

Cerberus attacks with its teeth from the middle, but Morgenstern threw up a energy shield, easily deflects the attack, making the guardian recoil, the force of the blow knocks Cerberus through a large rock formation. As Cerberus recovers, Morgenstern begins to unleash a fierce barrage of lightning from his finger tips sending Cerberus reeling through the air.

Morgenstern opens a dark portal, sending Cerberus somewhere else, "An empty victory.", he said, as he made his way through the gates. Morgenstern had made his way into the central chamber of Tartarus, from there he could get anywhere in this hell prison.

 _"This is what they call security? I presume they only care about prisoners leaving this hell hole."_ , he noted as he took another spiral stairs further down, _"To think we failed after we fought so hard. They should have looked up to us as heroes, be inspired to be like us. Instead they treated us like monster, a danger to the human race. Someone had to take a stand, someone had to protect us."_

* * *

The rest of the Harmonic Heroes meanwhile had arrived at the amusement park, where there were tons of rides and other attractions to keep them occupied for the rest of the day. This was their last day before they would head back to Ponyville, so they had vowed to have as much fun as possible.

Phoenix suggested to split up in groups but none was having that. A certain pink haired, yellow sundress wearing Seraph was slightly disappointed at this, "Aw... I was hoping to be alone with Jason. We would go on the Ferris Wheel and get stuck on the top, or some other romantic thing that happens at an amusement parks.", she thought not noticing that they were now standing in line for the biggest, fastest roller coaster in the entire park.

Snapping out of her thought, Fluttershy realized where they were standing, she was deathly afraid of roller coasters. "The Goliath?" she said nervously.

"You're not scared, are you?", Skywalker asked, turning his head to the shy girl. He had no problem with going on the ride, but Fluttershy obviously did.

"Maybe a little...", she admitted, knowing it would do no good to lie to him.

"You don't have to go if...", he started but Fluttershy shook her head, making her long pink hair dance around her head.

"It's just a ride. But I would feel better if you sat next to me.", she admitted with a blush, making Skywalker nod. She was hoping there was a long waiting line, but she momentarily forgot about Skywalker status as Knight Of The Wind and everybody moved out of the way for him.

"So there are some perks of being friends with Skywalker.", McGrath said as the group walked to the front of the line, where the roller coaster was waiting for them.

Skywalker guided Fluttershy to sit in the front car. At first, she was ready to object, but Skywalker told her that riding in the front car is actually a smoother ride than riding in the back.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can hold my hand.", Skywalker said to her as the group all got strapped in.

Fluttershy's hand delicately gripping his hand as the ride operator pulls the lever and lets the coaster go. Unlike most roller coasters, which go up a large hill, then make a steep fall, this one made a steep fall right off the bat, sending the gang rushing down at an incredibly high speed. It's at this point where Fluttershy's grip on his hand increases one hundredfold.

* * *

Morgenstern stood in front of a large stone door, four chains were held together by a lock, hoping that who ever was locked in here would never be set free again. Stretching out his hand, in a flash of light his Keyblade, named Morning Star, to his hand.

A small beam of light shot out of the tip into the lock. After a metal click, the lock disappeared, the chains dropped on the floor with a loud thud. Inside the vault like prison, he saw a very frail, with muted colors, chained to the wall.

"Lord Tirek, I presume?", Morgenstern asked as his eyes flashed blue menacingly under his hood.

The frail centaur turned his head as he let out a raspy chuckle, "Its been some time since I have seen another face around here.", Tirek said as he studied his visitor.

"I have come to relieve you from your torment.", with another flash, and Tirek's chains disappeared setting the centaur free, "We do not have much time before the guardians arrive, now lets go." Morgenstern commanded, he didn't need to tell that the centaur twice as Tirek quickly followed him. The exit of his prison was unfortunately blocked by a small army of the Guardians, shadows given life.

All those years in Tartarus had left Tirek weakened, forcing him to rely on this mysterious stranger to fight them for him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ally not far from Ponyville's Main Square, a white portal opens and soon a young woman with turquoise blue eyes, long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles, steps out of it.

Looking back, she noticed that the portal had disappeared. "Great... Me and my curiosity.", she said as she walked out of the ally and into the Main Square, "It seems I'm not in Arendelle City anymore..."

She saw the people with their weird hair color walking around. Scootaloo accidentally ran into her. "Oh, sorry. I should have been looking where I walked.", Scootaloo said, surprising the young woman, "Hey you look like one of the girls on the photo Kyle showed us."

"Kyle? As in Kyle Phoenix?", she asked, and Scootaloo gave a nod, "You know Kyle?"

Scootaloo gave a grinning nod, "Everybody in Ponyville knows Kyle Phoenix! That's him.", she said pointing towards a large statue of the Harmonic Heroes fighting a army of those black creatures and Kaiju Discord.

"Well, at least I have one friend in this strange new world.", the girl commented.

* * *

Back at Tartarus, Morgenstern and Tirek were making their way back to the surface. Even after the Guardians had summoned reinforcement, they still didn't stood a chance as one by one they fell to Morning Star. "That's an... interesting sword your carrying." Tirek noted, looking at mysterious weapon his companion wielded against the Guardians.

Morgenstern looked at him from under his hood, "Its a Keyblade.", he informed him as the duo made their way towards the exit.

"I see, so that's a Keyblade... And I suppose he must be its chosen wielder. I wonder if it will change its mind, once I'm back at full power.", Tirek thought as the duo stepped into the daylight, darkness soon took Tirek as Morgenstern teleported himself and Tirek to his World.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Just to be clear, Mizu's age is 23. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	43. Chapter 43: Nice To Meet You

**Greetings, ladies and gents, and welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Well, Tirek is going to be key in Morgenstern's plan (and I am looking forward to writing the fight between the Harmonic Heroes and him). And you will find your answer if she is a old flame of Kylie soon.**

 **And now story modus.**

* * *

True to Lily's word, The Outsiders could not stand against the might of their combined forces and where swiftly defeated, but not without a great lost of their own. During the final battle, the leader of the Outsiders, a man named master Xehanort had tried to summon a weapon of total destruction, the mythical Force Calibur.

The process was nearly completed, if it hadn't been for Ven sacrificing his life to put a stop to it. Despise this, they were now standing in the Canterlot Throne room where they were celebrating their victory, and thanks to their services everyone involved in this final battle received the Mark Of Honor, the highest honor the Council could give to outsiders.

From what Celestia understood from the hierarchy of the Council, Marc, Terra and Aqua were one rank away from being a Keyblade Master, only those on the Council itself and within that the Grand Master ranked higher. One thing Celestia did notice was that Lily, after she had joined them in the final battle, had disappeared after they had claimed victory and hadn't been seen since.

"Terra Chikyu, Aqua Sutakira, I hereby decree the title of Keyblade Master upon the both of you. And then there is you.", The Grand Keyblade Master, Nuelo Dolros said, turning from a happy looking Terra and Aqua to Marc, "How do we even begin to account for the turns your life has taken since you first arrived at the Academy? I sense your emotions growing, I can no longer ignore it. We wanted so much for you to become a Keyblade Master, but you are not ready.", the Grand Master concluded much to Celestia's, Terra's and Aqua's surprise.

"That's a lie, I've done more for the Worlds than the whole Keyblade Council combined.", Marc stated in his usual stoic voice.

From what Celestia had heard from the few soldiers she had spoken to from Marc's Legion, they had been losing against the Outsiders untill Marc had taken charge and made a alliance with the Superius Order, their sworn enemy and only then had they began winning the war.

"Please, do not make this any harder than it is. There will be other opportunities to prove your worth.", Nuelo ordered, from what Celestia had heard was that Nuelo Dolros and Marc didn't see eye to eye much.

Before Marc, Terra or Aqua could speak up, Celestia herself spoke up for him, "Master Dolros, Marc is one of the greatest heroes we've ever had. He deserves recognition for his victories and efforts."

The Grand Master eyed the sun princess for a moment before reluctantly saying, "Fine. By the authority of the Council, I hereby grant you the honorary rank of Keyblade General."

Celestia didn't know how high said rank was but much to her surprise Marc spoke up and for the first time, some form of anger sipped through his stoic voice, "What a worthless title. No one salutes an 'honorary' officer. I rather you give Ven what he had earner."

"No, it does not work that way. We will speak of this another time, Keyblade Knight. For now, let us mourn what we have lost and celebrate all we have gained. For this one moment, the Worlds are save.", Master Dolros said, but Marc had already stormed out of the room, more offended by the Councils rejection to recognize the sacrifice his apprentice and friend had made then being refused the title of Master.

A few minutes later Celestia had ran into Lily, she, Terra and Aqua had been looking for Marc after splitting up but couldn't find him anywhere. Noticing the inner turmoil in the young Superius Knight. It didn't took long before Lily softly asked, "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!". She explained what had happened to her mother, she had died shortly after Lily had arrived, apparently they had drained her from all her life-force.

"These things unfortunately happen, Lily. Sometimes there are things no one can fix.", Celestia said trying to comfort her young friend but she shook his head, he black hair dancing around her head.

Lily's amber eyes started to water but she tried to keep her tears at bay, "Well, I should. Someday, I will be powerful enough to stop the people I care about from dying!"

Celestia saw that there was something more to her grief and rage than her mother dying, but before she could ask about it, Lily suddenly became enraged, the air around her started to cracking with power, "I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men... but the women and the children, too. They took my last living relative from me and in return I slaughtered them like animals!", suddenly, the young woman dropped to her knees as she started to sob, while Celestia placed her arms and wings around her, embracing the younger woman in a hug.

"I'm a Superius. I need to rule my emotions, not let my emotions rule me. I know I'm better than this."

* * *

Back in the present, the Harmonic Heroes and Celestia are riding the train back to Ponyville. Currently Celestia had fallen asleep, reliving memories from her past. It was then that she rolled against a sleeping Griffifth, which made her calm down, she even began to smile for a while. "This is so going on my wall.", Skywalker said smirking, as he took a picture with his phone.

Suddenly Phoenix comes running in, "Look what I bought back at the Beach Resort!" show four bandanna mask in the colors blue, red, purple and orange.

"Dude no way.", Skywalker, McGrath and Sutakira exclaimed as Phoenix handed the red one to McGrath.

"Raphael? The hot head? Sounds like me.", McGrath said smugly.

Phoenix nodded as he handed the blue one to Skywalker, "Leonardo for Messiah, the trusty leader."

Skywalker took the bandanna in his hand, "Ah thanks.", he gave Phoenix a smile while the other dropped the purple one in Sutakira's lap.

"I'm obviously Michelangelo. The funny one.", he said tying the orange over his eyes before letting out a laugh. Seeing no reason not too, Skywalker and McGrath also tied their bandanna mask over their eyes.

"B-But why am I Donatello!?", Sutakira protested as he waved his bandanna mask in front of Phoenix.

"Because your smart... and kinda a party pooper.", McGrath said as the other two agreed.

"You four are dorks.", Rainbow said, joing the others as they let out a laugh.

"Shut up, April.", Sutakira said.

Skywalker stopped laughing as his hearing picked up panicked screams, coming from Ponyville. "Something wrong?", Twilight asked as Skywalker gave a nod as he removed his eye mask.

"It's nothing. If I'm not back when the train arrive's, please take my bag with you.", he muttered as he climbed out of the window and started to fly towards Ponyville, quickly leaving their line of sign.

* * *

A few seconds later, Skywalker arrived in Ponyville and the first thing he noticed was the collateral damage that wasn't his fault. The perpetrator wasn't difficult to find, a large black dog with three heads was rampaging about.

He spotted a young woman with turquoise blue eyes, long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles. She was dressed in a medium-length, dark blue skirt with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles.

The young woman was helping people get to safety, as the Cerberus was attempt to take a swipe at her. In a blur of speed, Skywalker appeared between them holding the pawn in place with his bare hands.

"Whoa... Your strong.", the young woman said, looking at him in awe.

"You have one hot voice.", Skywalker said over his shoulder, lifting the dog up and throwing it a few feet away, "But please get yourself to safety while I take care of this."

The young woman nodded, helping the man she was helping up and they quickly got to safety just as Cerberus charged again. Skywalker used evaded the charging guardian, like a leave in the wind, before taking to the sky, landing a powerful kick on Cerberus left most head, as he blasted the right most one with a blast of his Heat Vision.

With two of the three heads in a dizzied state, Cerberus reared up and slammed the ground, sending a shock wave towards the knight, which Skywalker dodge by taking to the air. The middle head's mouth opened as it spewed black fire balls from it's mouth and directing it at the hero.

In a mighty burst of speed, Skywalker charged down, straight through the dark fire and landing square on the middle head, knocking the mighty guardian of Tartarus out. "Tell the Illusive Man to stay the fuck with Ponyville.", Skywalker said as he landed on the ground. He gave one last look over the defeated guard dog, just as the rest of the Harmonic Heroesm safe Griffifth and Celestia arrived.

"Ya just couldn't wait to destroy some building, couldn't ya.", Big Mac said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't my fault. It was already like this when I arrived.", Skywalker said defensively.

"Kyle?", a voice asked.

The group turned around to see the same young woman from before, they turned back to Phoenix when he let out a loud gasp, "Anna?", the red head said surprised.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before they rushed at each other, the young woman now named Anna, hopped into his arms wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he wrapped one of his arms around her her back and the other under her legs to steady her as he twirled around.

"You know this girl?... Oh what am I saying? You know a lot of girls...", McGrath said dryly.

Putting her down, Phoenix spoke up, "Guys and gals, this Anna Targaryen, princess of Arendelle and a good friend of mine. Anna, these are the people I annoy on a daily basis.", he added with a smirk, as his friends introduced themselves.

"Anyways, how did you get here, Anna?" Skywalker asked before she began to explain.

She had been investigating the rumor's of a strange white rift that had appeared and let animals through that original weren't familiar at Arendelle. It didn't took long for the Harmonic Heroes to figure out what kind of door that was. "But then it closed just after I exited.", she concluded her story.

"Ditzy, if you want to go back, we can open a rift for you.", Phoenix said, but he was surprised at his friends chuckle, she said she wanted to stick around and see how Phoenix's World worked, after sending a letter to her sister to explain where she was.

Skywalker nodded, "Well, if your gonna stick around for a while. You can stay in my room, Anna.", he offered, making the rest chuckle at what he suggested, "What? I just offered she could sleep in my room, while I sleep on the sofa.", not understanding why they were laughing.

* * *

And so their lives returned to normal, at least for a while. But soon Celestia requested the Harmonic Heroes to gather in the Openfields, just outside of Ponyville. "Why would she wants all of us? Why did she wanted all the Element Wielders in one place?", Sutakira asked as sat down in the grass, they had agreed to meet her at 14:00 hour, but she hadn't arrived yet and it already was 14:15.

"I'm surprised she's not here yet. It's not like her to be late.", Twilight noted. Skywalker took another look over his friends, noticing they weren't complete yet, apparently Fluttershy was still detained, helping Applejack with a mishap at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Maybe she's bringing an important visitor, maybe it's somebody so terribly important, she still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here." Rarity suggested as she laid her head in McGrath's lap while he stroked her hair.

Sutakira took a loud gasp before raising to his feet, "Maybe the visitor looks like a bad Sheogorath cosplayer!", he shouted as everyone save him and Anna burst out in laughter.

"Funny story, Star! That's Discord!", Phoenix said whipping a tear from his eye. From what he had told her about this Discord, Anna knew he was bad news.

"Why in the wide World of Equestria would Princess Celestia bring along someone like that?", Rarity asked as the princess herself landed along with two guards who guarded the stone statue of Discord.

"Maybe you should ask her." Sutakira suggested dryly as Skywalker leaned over towards his best friend.

"Dashie, get AJ and Flutters... Dubble time...", he whispered as Rainbow flew off towards Sweet Apple Acres. Meanwhile, the young knight turned to his mentor as he shouted, "Tia? Why in blue fuck would you bring Discord here?".

It was enough that he had to contend with the usual dangers that threatened Equestria, but he didn't want some spirit of chaos added to that list as well. "I'm fully aware that the last time Discord was here, he created serious havoc.", Celestia tried to explain her story but she was interrupted by Sutakira.

"If by 'serious havoc' you mean trying to turn Ponyville into the chaos capital of the Worlds and going Godzilla while destroying most of Ponyville!", Sutakira recounted.

"And making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight! Not a single dollop!", Pinkie added dramatically.

"Yeah, that's some 'serious havoc'.", Griffifth replied dryly as Pinkie nodded.

"Yes, I understand. But I have use for Discord's...", Celestia started as Phoenix scoffed.

"So you want him to clean your pipes? Roll your oats? Polishing the foot stones? Tapping the midnight still, if you will? Forging the moaning statue? Bucking the forbidden horse? Donning the velvet hat?", Phoenix said as everybody gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you just making these up right now?", Anna asked as the red head shook his head.

"Nope. Been saving them.", he answered.

"I have use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. This is why I've brought Discord here, because I believe that you are the heroes who can help him do just that.", Celestia explained.

The Harmonic Heroes thought it over for a while before Twilight answered, "...I suppose we can just use the Elements of Harmony against him again if it gets out of hand."

"...Or we can just kill him?", Griffifth suggested but the others found that idea too complicated, "Too fun more like it.", he placed his hands in his pockets. But this raised the question what to do if Discord got his hands on the EoH.

Celestia had already thought about this, "I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them again. Now where is Fluttershy? I believe she may know best how to begin reforming Discord."

"Fluttershy? Really?", Big Mac asked dryly, _"Eeyup, Celestia is going senile."_ , he thought with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

A little later after Applejack and Fluttershy arrived back with Rainbow, Celestia explained her intention to her. Fluttershy was unsure about this, "I realize that this is a tall order, but I wouldn't ask if I weren't confident you could get him to use magic obediently of his own free will.", Celestia said encouragingly, "Now, I must return to Canterlot for Equestria's royal summit. You may release Discord when ready.", the sun princess said as she and her guards took to the skies.

"What do Dumbledore, Zordon and Celestia all have in common?", Griffifth asked, his pink haired friend was the first to speak up.

"All three are wizards!", Pinkie said, Griffifth was about to say that wasn't true but in hindsight it kinda was.

"All three send a bunch of teenagers to fight their battles for them.", Skywalker said as he place his EoH around his wrist as he looked over at the statue, "I can't believe we're about to do this... Keep your Element on at all times till further notice.", he ordered as his Element started to glow and soon the others followed.

A large rainbow energy beam shot at the Discord statue as the stone shattered revealing the spirit of chaos himself. "Well, it's about time somebody got me out of that prison block. What a relief!", he said as he stretched his back, "When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice."

"Shut up Discord, this is whats gonna happen.", Twilight ordered as he explained what was gonna happen.

"Well, I guess I could let you boys and girls try to reform me. I guess I shall be crashing at Buttershy then? Of course if your fearless leader allows it." Discord said.

Skywalker wasn't sure if Discord wouldn't harm Fluttershy during his stay, he had sworn nothing bad would ever happened to those he cared about, not after Claire was taken from him. "I am fine with it. I'll go along with whatever you think is right, Fluttershy.", Skywalker said reluctantly before adding, "But I like to have a word with Discord, alone. If that's okay with you."

Giving a nod, the others left for Fluttershy's Cottage to prepare for the guest. When they were out of hearing distance, Skywalker turned to the spirit of chaos, glaring at him once again, "Let me tell you something right now, Discord. You make one wrong move, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Fluttershy, and you won't have to worry about reforming or being locked up in stone anymore. Because I'll make sure to end you... right then and there.", Skywalker told him, and for a moment even the spirit of chaos was scared of the young knight, as he gestured him to follow him to Fluttershy's Cottage.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	44. Chapter 44: Lucky Girl

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on the review.**

 **kyrogue23: He did, and it is one of the reasons Marc lost faith in the Academy. And they are probably doing that.**

 **And now on to story time.**

* * *

It had been a day since they had set Discord free and surprisingly to them, the spirit of chaos hadn't turned Ponyville into 4chan yet. At this moment, McGrath, Big Mac and Sutakira were sitting in the living room of Shoveitupyourass street. The three were discussing different topic's. "So apparently our local Batman has gotten himself a Robin.", Sutakira said, turning to McGrath, "A certain Magi with light pink and light purple hair. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"I have better thinks to do than pretend I'm Batman...", McGrath said slowly, and soon they got to the topic of Applejack's birthday.

"You know my sis birthday is next week, right?", Big Mac asked as he downed his beer. The other two nodded, "Yeah. When I asked her if she wanted to do anything, she said she didn't really have anything planned." Sutakira answered, "I'm sure there must be something she'd want to have for her special day."

"Oh, there is. But she probably doesn't want to be a bother to anybody.", McGrath replied as he downed his own beer, before opening another one.

McGrath and Big Mac were both startled by Sutakira's sudden outburst. "That's ridiculous. Your birthday is one of those days where you're entitled to be a bother!" the blunette said as he stood up, "There must be something she wants!"

"Well..." Big Mac started gaining the attention from the blue haired one, "AJ's been wanting a motorbike for a while now, but money's been mighty tight lately and she couldn't put any bits aside."

"How many bits are we talking here?", Sutakira asked, as the tall farmer informed him that a motorbike in Equestria cost around five hundred bits.

"Damn, that is a lot," Sutakira laments as in his head he went over different scenario's to try to think of a way to help Applejack out, "Excuse me for a second. I have to go to the bathroom.", he said as he left the two.

On the way to the bathroom, Sutakira peeked into the kitchen to see a troubled Skywalker baking cookies. Suddenly he got an idea on how to solve the Applejack's bike issue. "Jason! Just the guy I was looking for!", Sutakira said walking into the kitchen as his friend looked up.

"Oh hi, Toshi.", the young knight as he cut out different shapes from the cookie dough.

"What's cooking, good looking?", Sutakira started gaining a suspicious look from his friend.

"What do you want?", Skywalker asked straight to the point as Sutakira let out a nervous chuckle.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor.", he started before taking a deep breath and give it to him straight, "I'm gonna need five hundred bits in a week." the blunette was not expecting the response he got.

"Oh no. I was hoping this wouldn't happen.", Skywalker started, "I know you're worried, Toshiyuki, but have you and the girl considered putting the kid up for adoption? I know abortion seems like the only way out, but..."

A blushing Sutakira interrupted him, "Jason, what are you talking about? I didn't get anybody pregnant! It's for AJ's birthday!"

Skywalker let a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank Yoda. Toshiyuki Sutakira, you scared me half to death.", he said as he placed his cookies in the oven.

"Anyway, I want to get AJ a motorbike for her birthday.", Sutakira explained as Skywalker stoopd back up folds his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin.

"Alright, I'll pay, but only half. You'll have to pay for the other half yourself.", Skywalker said as he uncross his arms, "I will pay the first 250 bits but you need to get the rest on your own deal?"

"Okay deal.", Sutakira said and the two gave each other a fist bump as he left to go for the bathroom.

Just as one of his friends left the kitchen, another one entered. Though she was easier on the eye than the other one, "Hey Anna.", he said as his friend greeted him before bending over and looking what Skywalker was cooking.

"So Jason, I am going home tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to join me, Kyle and Big Mac when we hit the pub, as they say.", she said as she stood back up.

* * *

That night, the group arrived at the local bar, Skywalker, Phoenix, Big Mac and Anna were sitting in their favorite boot. "How... How did you resist Amon's bloodbending?...", a drunken Anna asked after Skywalker told a previous adventure.

He let out a chuckle, "Bloodbending doesn't work, when your veins are filled with swag.", Skywalker declared proudly, emptying his glass before turning to Big Mac, "Fill her up."

Big Mac and Skywalker stood up to get more drinks, leaving the drunk two behind. "Okay, I'm interested.", Anna said, gaining a questioning look from the red head, "In sex. With you. Perhaps I'm not being clear? There is a party. Your penis is invited. The party is in my vagina."

Phoenix tumbled the thought in his head for a minuted before responding, "You know that sounds really... But I'm going with no. Not that your not attractive or anything, your in my top five. But your drunk and I'm drunk. Also I'm 20 and your 18ish.", he told her but he was interrupted by Anna's deep stare.

"Kyle Phoenix, I find you positively fascinating. Your funny, charming, cunning and good looking. I think you are probably rocking massive abandonment issues. Also you have beautiful purple colored eyes... Elsa is a lucky girl."

Phoenix thought about why that would make Elsa, that is Anna's older sister, a lucky gal. "She's special to you, isn't she?" Anna added as Phoenix shot a confused look at his friend.

"Of course. She's a irreplaceable friend...", he protested but Anna interrupted him.

"You know what I mean. You are coming to my birthday party next weekend, right?" Anna said.

"Of course!", Phoenix responded happily as their other two friends came back.

"So I have been meaning to ask... Why did you ask me and Jason out drinking?", Big Mac asked as the two came back to the table.

"I just noticed that over the past week you two had been hanging out a lot lately with each other... Outside of Sunshine's cottage. Thought you might like it.", Phoenix explained.

* * *

The next day Skywalker received a letter from Cadance and Shining Armor, inviting him to the Crystal Empire to help train some new recruits. He was currently flying towards the Crystal Palace. As he arrived, the voice of Shining Armor called out to him, "Ser Skywalker! Come and join us!", his voice echoed throughout the crowded courtyard.

Skywalker walked up to them, "Good morning Shining, everyone.", he greeted them as he arrived. The recruits smiled, stared, and gazed in awe at Skywalker, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

Looking over the recruits, the one thing Skywalker noticed was that most of them where female, "Leave it to Shining Armor to pick a class made up mostly of novice girls... Who did I piss off in a past life?", Skywalker thought to himself as the recruits greeted him.

"Are there any questions for Ser Skywalker?", Shining Armor addressed his recruits, looking down the line.

"Please call me Skywalker.", Skywalker said to the recruits with a warm smile.

A Magi with caramel brown eyes and blond hair raised his hand, Shining Armor nodded allowing the recruit to ask his question. "Can I fight him?"

Shining Armor looked over at Skywalker, who nodded. "I guess so. He is the Knight Of The Wind, so are you sure?", Shining Armor asked the Magi recruit nodded arrogantly, "He doesn't look like much. I'm sure all the tales of his prowess are the result of him putting his tongue to the Princess's feet."

Before anyone could blink, Skywalker crossed the distance between him and Bright Shield in an instant and glared at him. The rectruit quickly backed up, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to put some distance between him and the Skywalker.

"Perhaps you can put my tales to rest. Come.", Skywalker told him and leaped into the ring and walks to the center. The Magi looked at Shining Armor, silently pleading for him to get him out of this, but his general gestured with his head to the ring, a grin on his face.

As their match started, the recruit charged, conjuring his yellow magic blade to preform an overhand slice. He smirked as he began the slice, his blade arcing towards Skywalker's unprotected head.

As the girls gasped, Shining Armor hurried forward, conjuring his own blue magic blade, intending to stop the recruit's blade. They all froze at the new sight in front of them. Skywalker hadn't even drawn his lightsaber, he side stepped the attack and launched a kick, knocking the recruit back several steps.

Dazed from the blow, Skywalker did not allow the recruit to recover, using his elbow to strike into his opponent's jaw and then punched him with his left, leaving him to fall flat on his ass, knocked unconscious.

Shining Armor shook his head at his friend, as Skywalker turned to address the rest of the recruits, "Your body, when used correctly, can be one of the most effective weapons. Any questions?".

* * *

Meanwhile over at Ponyville's local school, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was delivering a particular vicious tirade towards Applejack, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, mocking them about their lack of Cutiemarks.

But she suddenly stopped when a person dressed in a Batman suit dropped from the sky and landed in front of the CMC. He promptly kicks Diamond Tiara in the stomach, then gives Silver Spoon a flying punch across the face which leads to a black eye, while giving a kick to Diamond Tiara's head, leading to them both fall to the ground.

Batman then walked over to pulling them up by their hair, "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are off limits! Do you understand!? Make sure everybody in this school knows!", he lets them go, dropping a smoke bomb and he was gone.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Empire, the new recruits were practicing simple disarming techniques. Shining Armor was circulating, pointing out flaws, adjusting stances and movements, and giving guidance on proper technique. Skywalker had paired himself with on of the recruits, since the one had knocked out, who he later found out was named Bright Shield was still unconscious and there were an odd number of recruits left.

"When I attack, step forward, throw a punch at the jaw, grab the wrist with your left hand and use your right to break his elbow. From there, pull the weapon out of his hand.", Skywalker instructed while he demonstrated the action against an imaginary opponent.

The young Seraph with light yellow eyes and blue hair, named Spear Strike nodded, "May I try? I think I understand it now."

Skywalker nodded, "Let's see." taking his fighting stance. The novice dropped into a standard attack stance, waiting for Skywalker's next move.

Skywalker stepped forward, swinging a practice sword down and across, as if to slice the female novice shoulder to opposite hip. She stepped into the attack, throwing a punch to his jaw as she blocked the sword arm with her fore hoof. Her hand stopped a millimeter from his face, close enough to feel the power behind the blow. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled her arm back and slammed into the underside of his arm.

If Skywalker hadn't moved at the last second, she would have made his elbow exceed one hundred and eighty degrees. From there she pulled the sword out of his grasp and quickly stepped out of arms reach, returning to her attacking stance.

Skywalker clapped slowly, "Good. Very good.", he complimented making Spear Strike blush as she tossed the sword back.

"Again?", She asked shyly making her remind him of a certain other Seraph. Snatching the practice sword out of the air, Skywalker replied with a "Sure."

Two hours later, the drill was over. Despite the two hours of exercise, Skywalker and Shining Armor stood side by side at the center of the training grounds, as if they hadn't done anything. "What do you think, Jason?", Shining asked at the man who he had come to see as a younger brother.

Skywalker shrug his shoulders as he said, "Adequate."

"That's all? Adequate?", Shining asked as his friend turned away from him. "They've only trained for one year. I've trained my entire life.", Skywalker explained as the two walked towards the castle, were Cadance would be waiting for them for lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple siblings were doing their chores around the farm. "I am telling ya, it was the coolest thing ever. Batman came from tha sky and beat the crap out of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.", Applebloom said with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know if that's cool, he is a grown man running around in a giant bat costume.", Applejack said as a voice called to them, "Hallo, everybody!", turning around they saw that it was Neville who greeted them.

"Mister Neville! Good to see ya again!", Applejack shouted as she and her brother walked towards him as he leaned on the fence, happy to see the man who had saved the farm.

"I hope everything is going well?", the young man asked, gaining a nod from Big Mac and Applejack, "Good, if there is any problem, anything at all, my contact information is on the deed I gave you.", he added with a smile, which send a warm blush over Applejack's face.

"Would you like to come inside and have something to drink?", Big Mac offered, but Neville was forced to decline.

"I'm sorry, but my boss, who happens to be my little brother, ordered me to check up on you and then report back to him immediately.", Neville explained as Big Mac understood.

"I'm sure your brother is a perfectly reasonable guy...", Applejack tried to convince him, but the young man shook his head.

"Actually he is kind of a notorious dick. A little moody dick.", Neville said a hint of amusement and obviously affection in his voice, "But only I'm allowed to call him that.", after saying his goodbyes to the Apple siblings, Neville took his leave but unbeknownst to him, Applejack was following him closely behind.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, Applejack had successfully followed Neville to the Main Square, where the young man walked into a recently build three story building. As fast she could without being detected, the young woman followed him into the building.

Fortunately for her, the building wasn't in business yet as the lobby was abandon, behind the front desk, the words 'MC Enterprises', could be seen. She could see Neville walk up the stairs, slowly sneaking after him she saw him enter a large oak wooden door, written on it were the words 'Da Boss's Office'.

"Hallo, Neville.", a familiar voice said from the other side of the door, "What's the status at Sweet Apple Acres?"

The voice of Neville replied that everything was fine, thought they seemed to be a bit tight on money, if their bank account was anything to go by. "I see... transfer some of my funds to the Apple family, hide it in their profits for this month AJ and Big Mac have enough to worry about. I...", the voice suddenly stopped, a annoyed groan was heard before the voice continued, "You can come in, AJ."

The door opened revealing Neville standing in the opening. Behind him, Applejack saw McGrath sitting behind a large desk in a big leather chair and a pretty older girl laying down on a sofa.

After explaining what had happened, Applejacks confused look turned into a big smile as she rushed forward to grab McGrath in a big hug, "Oh McGrath, ya saved the farm! I'm just so thankful to ya!", she said as McGrath patted her back.

After a minute Applejack let him go, the blonde apple farmer standing up and wiping away her joyful tears. "You are welcome, AJ.", McGrath said as Applejack leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making a blush appear on McGrath pale cheeks.

"If ya weren't dating Rarity, I'd give ya more than just that little kiss.", she whispered into his ear, making his blush intensify at her words.

"I, uh, it's my pleasure... I mean..." he trailed off one hand rubbing the back of his head. Neville, Emma and Applejack giggling at his sudden embarrassment.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	45. Chapter 45: Nightmare

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, don't mess with the CMC when McGrath is wearing his Batsuit. And yeah, he should.**

 **and now on to story mode.**

* * *

It was the day of Applejack's birthday and despise the apple farmer not wanting a party, her friends sure did. So Skywalker, Twilight, McGrath, Rarity, Big Mac and Fluttershy where decorating the barn at Sweet Apple Acres while Big Mac had send Applejack on a few errands around Ponyville so they should have plenty of time to prepare. "My room is not that messy.", Skywalker said to Twilight as the two were inflating some balloons.

"It is for my tastes.", Twilight said as she used her magic to levitate some decoration on the ceiling.

"That's because you have OCD.", McGrath told her as he was standing on Big Mac's shoulder's hanging up a large B. When they are done with that, it will spell out 'Happy Birthday AJ' in bright orange light.

At his responses Twilight gave a questioning look, "Obsessive Cleaning Disorder.", Skywalker, McGrath and Big Mac explained, then they burst out in laughter. "Wow. That was unexpected.", McGrath said as Big Mac added, "Yeah, we didn't planed that at all.".

"They have a point, darling." Rarity said as she used her magic to lift the next letter into her boyfriends hand before turning to Skywalker, "I can totally relate to you, Jason. There's nothing wrong with a little organized chaos."

Suddenly a loud booming voice was heard, "Did somebody say 'chaos'?", a puff of smoke suddenly appears out of nowhere, and when it dissipates, they see a familiar face. "Discord!?" the friends shouted as the spirit of chaos greeted them.

"Hello, everybody! Fluttershy invited me over to AJ's birthday. I thought you might needed some help!", Discord said.

"Oh yes, we are glad you're here, Discord.", Fluttershy said as she approached her friend, happy to see him again but the same couldn't be said for the others.

"Speak for yourself, Fluttershy.", McGrath said as he returned hanging up the letters.

"Why do you still think I'm evil?", Discord asked as he floated in front of the pale brunette.

"I never thought you where evil, I just think that you are a major troll.", McGrath explained as his girlfriend handed him the next letter, "Which, in my opinion, is way worse. Hopefully, you won't fuck up this party.".

Discord rolled his eyes at this, "Then I'll try my best to not fuck up this party.", he replied in a terrible impression of McGrath's voice.

* * *

A few hours later, Applejack had arrived back at Sweet Apple Acres after running her errands, she was currently pulling a cart with a huge cake towards the barn. She was surprised when she found McGrath and Rarity snugging with each other in front of the barn and upon seeing her, the couple blushed as she got out of his arms.

"AJ! You got the cake for Kyle's Bar Mitzvah?", McGrath said as Applejack went inside the barn while muttering, "Yeah... Yeah...".

Applejack entered the barn and was startled by the sudden loud shouts of "Surprise!", from all her friend, plus Discord.

"Wha! I didn't do anything!", Applejack shouted as the gang broke down in laughter.

"No, this is your birthday party!", Twilight explained, making Applejack confused.

"This isn't Kyle's Bar Mitzvah?", Applejack asked as the Harmonic Heroes let out another laugh.

"No! Phoenix is not Jewish!", McGrath said.

"Let's get this party STARTED!", Pinkie chimes in as she turns on the music.

* * *

An hour later when an extremly happy Phoenix finally arrived, the party was in full swing. Skywalker had been standing over at the wall, observing his friends dancing. Fluttershy walked up to him, "Hello Jason, would you like to...", Fluttershy said with a soft voice, but suddenly, Griffifth informed him that they were nearly out of beer so Skywalker went out to buy some more with Discord tagging along for no reason.

After a quick visit to the Night Store, the knight and the spirit of chaos were on their way back to the party, neither had said a word to the other. "Say Skywalker... Uhm...", Discord started gaining the attention from the young knight.

 _"Is he hesitating? This isn't like Discord at all."_ , Skywalker thought to himself, "Yes?"

"Well. I wanted to say that I'm so-sor..." Discord tried to say but after taking a deep breath he finally got it out, "I'm sorry, Skywalker."

This made Skywalker stop in his tracks, as he gave Discord a surprised look, "Are my ears playing tricks on me? Discord sincerely saying that he's sorry? I can't believe it.", the young knight thought before asking Discord to repeat himself.

"I said I'm sorry. I know I have done things that I can never make up for... I understand if you need time or if you don't want to forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry and that maybe, one day we could be friends.", he explained as he lowered his head.

"Well that is new. Discord, I forgive you and I would like to be your friend.", Skywalker said with a warm smile making Discord look back up at him.

"Really!? You would!? Why!?", he exclaimed in complete surprise, he would never imagine that a human would forgive him after all he has done to them.

"Because I'm impressed by your actions today. Everyone deserves a second chance and besides Flutters thinks your okay, so you can't be that bad.", Skywalker explained with a chuckle and when he finished saying that, Discord burst out in cartoon like tears.

"Thank you, Ser Skywalker. Thank you! You have no idea how those words made me happy!". Skywalker let out another chuckle as the two shook hands.

As the two continued their walk, Discord finally worked up to nerve to ask him another question, "Ser Skywalker... Did you know you were related to Luna when you and her..."

Skywalker let out a groan of frustration, "How was I supposed to know we were both related? Believe me, if I knew she was family we never would have dated! Should I've gone ahead and propose and get hitched and have kids with eleven toes and move to Alabama where that kind of thing is tolerated? Don't think so."

* * *

"So how did you get the other 250 bits?", Skywalker asked when he arrived back at the party.

"Oh, Lyra offered to pay me that exact amount if I helped her with some... research.", Sutakira explained as he started to remember what had happened.

Sutakira had arrived at Lyra's house, after a single knock the door flew open and Lyra ushered him in. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Lyra spoke up, "Well, I'd like to start by just asking you a few questions. Is that alright?"

The bluenette nodded, "By all means.", he said gesturing for her to go ahead.

"The first thing I'd like to know is why humans don't have Cutiemarks and how you figure out what your special talent is without it?"

"I'm not sure why we humans don't have Cutiemarks.", Sutakira answered, "My best theory is that it's because we aren't magical creatures. In reference to your other question, it is really hard to figure out what your purpose in life is without something telling you what it is. Some humans pursue what their passionate about, while others pursue what will make them the most money, and while all Seraph's, Terra's or Magi are talented at something, some humans just don't have a certain talent or niche to fill.", he explained to the best of his abilities.

The unicorn nodded, "Wow, interesting. Well, the next question I want to ask is why are humans so fascinated with the advancement of technology?", she asked.

Sutakira thought about it for a moment, "Most humans are curious creatures by nature. Since the beginning, we always wanted to know two things: how the World works, and how we can make it better.", he added with a chuckle.

"I see... there's one more question I want to ask you before we move on..." Lyra said, as he nodded, "Are human males good at sex?".

Sutakira wasn't quite sure how to answer this at all, "Um uh, I'm not quite sure. Why? Do you plan on doing a human someday?"

Lyra let out a giggle, "Well maybe. So are they?"

He gave a shrug at this, "No idea. Why don't you just watch some human porn or something?", he jumped back startled at Lyra sudden outburst, "There is porn of humans mating!?"

"Y-Yes. In fact, the internet probably has more porn than anything else.", he added with a chuckle.

Sutakira was brought out of his flashback by Skywalker next line, "Well AJ seemed happy with her motorbike.", the black haired young man said as he looked up at the sky, "I hope it will work out between you two.", he added with a smile gaining a confused look from the blunette.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Yeah, I'm that blind to love.", Skywalker snarked gaining a scoff from all the other guys, "What?"

"Yes, yes you are.", Big Mac said.

* * *

Skywalker woke up with a start, after coming home last night it had seem that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Needing to clear his head he decided to go for a walk.

As he made his way across Main Square he started to think about what was happening. _"There has to be some meaning to these nightmares, or could they just be dreams? Maybe I got a PTSD, I don't see any other way..._ ", he was brought out of his train of thought when a half asleep Big Mac crashed into him, sending the both of them to the ground.

"Oh... Sorry, Jason...", the big stallion said as the two got back on their feet.

"It's okay, Big Mac... I should've been paying attention.", he said scratching the back of his head.

Big Mac nodded, "I'm a little off course today, too. I haven't been sleeping that great.", he admitted.

"Me neither...", Skywalker admitted as the both of them said at the same time, "All week, I've had nightmares!" , the two gave each other a surprised look.

Before more could be said, McGrath, Phoenix, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy walked up to them, none of them seemed to be well rested. "Not to be a pest, but would ya mind keeping it down a bit, Kyle, er, Adam, Rainbow Dash? I mean Jason.", Applejack asked as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, some of us haven't had our beauty rest.", Rarity added.

"Have you had nightmares, too?", Skywalker asked.

"What gave it away!? Whenever I close my eyes, I'm struck with those ghastly images! Just when I actually get a girlfriend I want to keep.", a irritated, Phoenix shouted.

"Though I had plenty of time to read my fathers research.", McGrath admitted.

"The baddest dreams ever!", Fluttershy shouted gaining the attention from the others, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so negative. I think I'm a bit grounchy."

In an instance Skywalker was at her side, "Its okay Flutters, no harm done.", he told her petting her on the head before turning to his friends, "But How come we all have nightmares all week?", he pondered as he fold his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin.

* * *

Later that night, the Harmonic Heroes had all gathered at Sugarcube Corner per invite of Pinkie, who had organized a sleep over to help them over their nightmares. "If anything can chase away those heebie-jeebie dreams it's a girly night of fun! Right, Jason?", Pinkie asked as the guest placed their sleeping bags on the ground.

Skywalker was not paying attention as he was busy playing on his handheld while floating in the air. He was brought out of his concentration by a pillow thrown at him by Pinkie, "That's it. I declare war on you Pinkie Pie.", he declared with a smirk as he grabbed his own pillow and charged at the pink haired girl.

"Say are the Cakes okay with you having guys sleep over?", Sutakira asked while he and Twilight where playing a game of Vanguard, with Twilight in the lead.

"Of course not! But they are out of town to visit family and David said its okay to rebel against parental figures.", Pinkie explained before being hit in the face by one of Skywalker's pillow.

"Yeah... I don't think McGrath is the right person to ask advice about parents.", the blunette said as he placed his cards on the field before declaring an attack.

"So which movie are we watching?", Big Mac asked McGrath and Phoenix who were busy setting up the TV and connecting the later's laptop to the screen.

"The first movie in a great franchise, 'The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Year 1: the Sorcerers Stone'.", Phoenix told him gaining an angry glare from McGrath, as if that is anything new.

"Excuse me? 'Sorcerers Stone'? You mean the 'Philosophers Stone'.", McGrath said as the red head rolled his eyes at his friends comment.

"Please don't start this discussion again! Just say 'Sorcerers Stone' like the rest of the world.", Phoenix said with a smirk as his green eyed friend let out a cold scoff.

"Rest of the world? I don't remember America owning the entire world.", McGrath said as the two stood against each other.

"Fine! I declare a thumb war! Winner gets to decided if its 'Sorcerers Stone' or 'Philosophers Stone!", Phoenix declared. He and McGrath intertwined their hands, "One, two, three, four! I declare a thumb war!" and as soon as those words left his mouth, Phoenix let out a painful moan as McGrath pinned down his thumb declaring, "One, two, three, four, you lose."

And so after 159 minutes of movie, the need for sleep was catching up to them so the gang decided to hit the sack. "Let's get some good Z's.", Skywalker said as he felt Fluttershy laying close to him, the scent of flowers entering his nose trills.

"Let's hope so. After so much fun we are bound to have a good night sleep.", Pinkie said, "Did you had a fun time, Kyle?"

"Yeah, I had.", Phoenix said slowly before turning to the side, "What about you? Are you having fun?"

McGrath, Pinkie and Griffifth looked unsure in that direction, but only a wall was there, "Who are you talking to?", the blonde asked.

"Oh, just the reader.", Phoenix said casually, before laying down and pulling his sleeping bag up to his chin. Looking to his side, they noticed that the red head had taken some rainbow colored pills.

"Good night.", Twilight said as the others each said something along the lines of "Sleep tight!", "Nighty Night." and "See you in the morning."

"See you guys in the morning.", Phoenix said cheerfully before letting out a big yawn.

"That's what I said.", Fluttershy said offended as the smell of cotton candy filler her nose, the smell of Skywalker's hair.

"No, you said 'see you in the morning', I said 'see you GUYS in the morning'. That's a whole world of difference there.", the red head explained but he was interrupted by an angry McGrath shouting, "All of you shut the fuck up and go to sleep!"

* * *

A few hours later, dark purple smoke peers trough the window, taking the form of a very tall and thin humanoid with unnaturally long, tentacle-like arms, like the rest of its body, its face is purple and featureless. Out of the palms of its hands, it let out a vapor similar colored of itself. Its attention was soon caught by Rarity, crawling over to her he looked inside her mind to see her nightmare. "My... She'll make the perfect host.", the intruder said to itself.

Twilight stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes, "W-who's there? Jason?"

The creature turned it's featureless face towards the Magi startling her, "No... I'm not Skywalker, Miss Sparkle.", using its vapor, it blasted a large hole in the wall behind it before grabbing Rarity in the same kind of vapor. But the large explosion had waken up the other heroes, who directly stood at alert, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? I must be more quite when I blow up walls... I'll be taking her now.", it said before turning into vapor and taking Rarity with it, escaping into the night.

"No, Rarity!", McGrath shouted as Skywalker and Rainbow quickly flew after them.

High above the skies of Equestria, Rarity was trying her best to get out of the vapor, but somehow its grip was solid as stone as the vapor was dragging her towards the moon. "Let me go, you...", Rarity demanded to the creature as it's upper body appeared from the vapor.

"I think not, we Nightmares need a queen.", it said but its attention was caught by the voice of Rainbow.

"Hang on Rarity! We're coming for you!", she shouted.

Turning its head around it saw Skywalker and Rainbow catching up quickly, "My... It seems we have a hero...", it hissed annoyed before sending a magic blast at the heroes, which they managed to dodge, if just barely.

"That was too close. Don't worry Rarity, we'll be right there!", Skywalker said, he wasn't ready to strike back at the creature for fear of hitting Rarity.

"Jason! Don't wait up!", Rainbow said to her best friend as he gave her a quick nod before blasting off. Skywalker was gaining air by the minute, Rarity just out of his reach. The tips of his fingers were inches away from Rarity's hand when in a puff of smoke, she and the creature had disappeared, shocking the two friends.

"Where did they go?", Rainbow asked just as surprised as Skywalker.

"I don't know, lets go back and talk this over with the others", he said and the two flew back to the rest of the Harmonic Heroes.

* * *

Back at Sugarcube Corner, the Harmonic Heroes was debating over what happened, as Twilight was writing a letter to Celestia. "The princess must know what to do, I hope...", she said.

"There must be a link between our nightmares and that Slenderman rip off. Who could help us with that?", McGrath said as he paced around the room.

"Luna.", Skywalker said, gaining the attention from his friends, "She is the protector of dreams and she was taken over by Nightmare Moon. She could help us find Rarity.", he explained as the rest of the gang nodded.

"She is our only hope! Anyone have a scroll!?", McGrath said but he was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"You can ask her in person.", turning their heads towards the speaker, they saw Celestia and Luna standing there, "I believe a dark energy has been infiltrating your dreams. My sister may be able to help.", the sun princess explained.

"Celestia, Luna, good to see you. What's going on? And more importantly, how do we get Rarity back?", Skywalker asked, glad that his mother figure and his ex-girlfriend had arrived.

"I prefer if you would call me Princess Luna, Ser Skywalker.", the princess of the moon informed him coldly, not looking him in the eyes.

Skywalker felt a sharp stab in his heart at the cold way his former girlfriend was speaking to him, turning his gaze towards the floor, the younger princess started to speak. "Honestly, I have no clear answer for you. Only that evil, dark forces have taken your friend to the Nightmare Dreamscape.", the others nodded.

"Let's blast our way up there and get Rarity back. We're wasting time.", Big Mac said but Luna interrupted him.

"You can't do that, you don't know what they are planning.", Luna said

In turn she was interrupted by Skywalker, "Then you don't know anything about us. They have one of us, and we're not going to rest until we have her back. I'm not asking you to accompany us, just point us in the right direction and get the hell out of the way.", Skywalker said in an uncharacteristically cold voice, "Princess.", he added that last word with such coldness that the temperature of the room could have dropped a few degrees.

"Alright, I'll help you get to the moon.", the princess said, "I hope your friend is brave, the Nightmare Dreamscape is not for the faint of heart. We must move fast. We don't know how long Rarity's bravery will protect her. I must warn you, the Nightmare Dreamscape is filled with your worst fears. It's denizens will not hesitate to use them against you.", the night princess said. The gang merely shrugged at this, they were ready of another adventure and to save one of their own. They hadn't failed yet, and they were surely not going to fail now.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	46. Chapter 46: This Is Who I Am

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Holy crap, he should! He could have asked way more money if he did that! It was to be expected that their should be some bitterness between the two.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

As the Harmonic Heroes made their way to the clearing, Sutakira voiced something he has been wondering for the past half hour, "So I have been wondering, why would the Nightmare Forces try and take one of us?".

Luna cleared her throat gaining the attention of the rest, "Together you possess the Elements Of Harmony, which have defeated the Nightmare Forces before. Now they will come after all of you, the heroes who can defeat them... and destroy your home...", the princess explained.

Skywalker scoffed at this, "I would like to see them try.", the young knight said while thinking, "I finally have a home and people I care about... I will not let anyone take that away from me."

"I sure hope Rarity is okay. I can't imagine anything scarier than being kidnapped and taken to a Nightmare Dreamscape.", Fluttershy voiced her worry.

"Well... being locked in a Asylum, with the patients freely roaming the grounds and a supernatural entity who can attack at anytime.", Phoenix said causally gaining a fearful look from Fluttershy.

In a flash of light a small rope appeared in front of their feet.

"Oh what are you gonna do with that? Tie down the moon so we can walk towards it?", Griffifth said sarcastically as Luna charged the rope with her magic before sending it towards the moon, and with a mighty pull from her magic she brought the moon closer to the planet

Griffifth's mouth dropped open, "... That's not going mess sea tides on the planet."

"The flightless will have to use sure footing... As we try to save Rarity, my sister will begin to prepare Ponyville.", the night princess informed them before turning to face the group again, "This is your last chance to change your minds...".

Skywalker started to levitate slightly above the ground before interrupting the princess, "Please princess. When we're together, the Harmonic Heroes can overcome anything.", the others nodded as those with the ability of flight took to the air as the others got on the rope.

"As long as we get Rarity back it'll all turn out just dandy.", Big Mac said before charging towards the moon.

"In space no one can hear you scream!", Pinkie said as she danced over the rope.

 _"That will come in handy when I'm chocking the life out of the Nightmare Forces."_ , McGrath thought, trying to keep his cool.

"You know, Toshi, I think ya could have helped Lyra more if ya did it.", Big Mac said as the blunette floated next to him, "I mean, ya could have asked more munny for it."

"...Who says that I haven't?", Sutakira said with a slight smirk.

"Wait, wha?", the tall farmer said, as his blue haired friend stared off in the distance.

* * *

Not much later, the Harmonic Heroes plus Luna arrived on the moon. Turning around they took a moment to admire the beautiful view of the planet below. "Hey guys, have you noticed this is the second time we're in space?", Griffifth said gaining a nod from the guys minus Big Mac.

"I fly through it all the time.", Skywalker told them.

"Wait a minute, how come we can breath on the moon!?", Sutakira shouted, realizing he could take in air. Before anyone could explain, Luna informed them that they must hurry because they will know they had arrived.

"Who is 'they' exactly?", Rainbow asked.

"When the Nightmare Energy came back to life it needed a form to take. Unfortunately, the peaceful inhabitants of the moon became its victims. Every being contains some darkness in their heart, the Nightmare Energy exploited that natural darkness, twisting, turning, growing it. In the end, they became creatures of darkness like those from the Dark World, known as the Corrupted. They are now abominations, beyond the hope of salvation.", the princess added with a regretful look.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Nightmare Castle, the Nightmare was observing the arrival of the Harmonic Heroes through a mirror. "It seems the Harmonic Heroes have arrived.", the Nightmare said before turning towards Morgenstern who was looking over the sleeping form of Rarity.

"I see. Then I guess it's time to welcome our guests.", Morgenstern said as he conjured his Keyblade in his left hand, touching the tip against the Magi's horn. Rarity's eyes opened in shock as Morgenstern send a blue flame like energy into her horn into the rest of her body. Rarity screamed from the top of her longs as her nerves felt like they were set on fire.

Turning around as the Nightmare entered Rarity's body, Morgenstern folded his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin. "It seems Charles son has survived as well. And he become part of a group who are the only ones who could stop me. Is it fate, or destiny? I can never decide...", he pondered before disappearing in a cloud of dark mist.

* * *

Back over at the heroes they made their way towards the Nightmare Castle, full intend on saving their friend. Suddenly, Luna raised her hoof making the others stand still. "Wait, there is something coming...", and as if on cue, a storm of black mist came rushing towards them, "Run! I have no power of this Nightmare Mist!", as they started to run away from the mist.

"Ugh, Nightmare Forces, Nightmare Dreamscape, Nightmare Energy and now Nightmare Mist! Their just slapping Nightmare on everything now!", Griffifth shouted as the heroes tried to get to safety.

"I have a feeling we have done this before!", Big Mac shouted.

"Indeed." a cold voice came from the shadows as the Nightmare Mist swirled around them, conjuring up a army of Corrupted.

"You want some? We aren't afraid of you!", Rainbow boasted but was cut off by a cold laughter. One corrupted stepped forward as it shaped into a cloaked figure, even though this couldn't be the real thing, the heroes could feel the power and authority the real thing would command.

"Some of you are afraid. Isn't that true... Luna? Is that what you're going by now?", it added with a cold chuckle.

"That is my name, my past as Nightmare Moon is long gone.", Luna told him bravely but the cloaked figure let out another cold laughter, sending shivers down the heroes spines.

"But there is something you fear. Come back as Nightmare Moon and I will spare your friends and Equestria...", the cloaked figure was interrupted by Skywalker as he got between him and the princess.

"You won't lay a finger on Princess Luna.", Skywalker declared as he activated his lightsaber.

"You still stand up for her, even though she broke your heart?", the figure asked.

"I don't care if she broke my heart or not. I will not let some wannabe Square Enix villain take another of my friends.", Skywalker said taking his fighting stance.

"Darn tooting!", Applejack added she and the rest of the Harmonic Heroes took their fighting stance.

 _"Despise how I treated him... he still stands up for me..."_ , Luna thought as the figure lets out another cold laughter.

"I see. Then I hope this will be challenging.", the figure said before releasing his form.

"That voice... Why did that sound... familiar?", where the thoughts of both Skywalker and Phoenix. Both of them get ripped out of their pondering by a large magic eruption, blinding them for a second. As the light died down, a tall pale Magi in a dark dress with flowing purple hair decorated with stars was standing before them. "And now the Harmonic Heroes will be destroyed by one of their own. By the new Nightmare Queen, Nightmarity.", the figures voice came at them from all directions as the creature called Nightmarity opened her dark blue eyes with a cat pupil and flashed them a psychotic smirk.

A stunned silence followed before the Harmonic Heroes burst out in laughter, "We have to fight Diva?", Phoenix shouted over his laughter.

"Yea, please. Don't give us a make over!", Big Mac added. All of the heroes laugh except one, McGrath had retreated into his head upon seeing what had happened to his girlfriend.

* * *

McGrath had founded himself in a black void, on his hands and knees. "Told ya, you destroy everything you touch. You had a taste of being happy for a little while, but that ended up with her paying the price. How selfish could you be?", a dark reflection of himself mocked him.

"Its true... You are right... I'm hopeless... I'm just an experiment... gone horrible wrong. I should have never been created...", McGrath muttered to himself. The dark reflection grinning like a maniac, but his smirk turning into a nasty frown as a small light appeared before McGrath.

"That's not true, you idiot! You have come such a long way, you have gained friends who you care for and who care for you in return. True, there is a lot of anger and hatred in you, but there is so much good in you. A light that none have ever managed to stomp out. Now its time to tap into your anger, your hate and your love and unleash the true power within you. You can save me, my darling David.", Rarity said, making McGrath look up.

"Your right...", he said as he stood up, "My name is David McGrath, I'm putting the past behind me... And save the one I love most. This is who I am.", as he stood up, the dark reflection gave him a soft smile turning into green stardust before being absorbed by McGrath.

* * *

"It's true your powers defeated me before, little heroes, but what will you do now that I've taken one of you? Without all of you, your Elements of Harmony are powerless. Bit of a pickle isn't it?" Nightmarity gloated as the other heroes tried to get through to Rarity, while avoid her attacks.

"Rarity? Can you hear us? You have to fight it!", Skywalker said trying to make his friend see reason, as they were bombarded by Nightmarity's dark magic.

"You humans are dense aren't you? Remember that Nightmare Force you all 'destroyed' with your little Elements of Harmony? Well you didn't do such a super job after all! Rarity is gone! Do I need to make a diagram or something with pictures so you can understand?", the nightmare queen spat to the heroes who all looked desperate.

Before anyone could respond, McGrath stepped forward, a fire burning behind his emerald green eyes. "Leave this one to me.", he declared as he stood between his friends and Nightmarity, "Tell me, can Nightmare Forces feel fear?", at this the nightmare queen burst out in laughter before blasting him with a spell.

"No, we are fear incarnate!", Nightmarity chuckled thinking she has destroyed one of her enemies.

Much to everyone's surprise the smoke caused by the impact of the spell was blown away, taking ever emotion he had, McGrath pushed and broke the limits his genes could give him, allowing him to take his powers to the next level.

McGrath's normal brown hair had turned into gold, flowing as if it was a flame. He had gained a hairy tail on his lower body and his upper body is covered in green fur, his shirt and hoodie having disappeared. A powerful aura surrounded him with sparks of pure fire around him.

"Nothing harms me, but I know pain, and sometimes I share it with people like you.", the transformed McGrath said before charging at Nightmarity and with a single energy charged punch to her jaw, separated Rarity and the Nightmare from each other. In a flash of green light, McGrath caught, Rarity bridle style.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling McGrath look at her, "I knew you would come...", Rarity gave him an tired smile.

"I would never let anyone harm the woman I love.", McGrath said her placing a kiss on her forehead

"D-Did he just punch the Nightmare out of her?", Twilight asked as the friend group rushed towards the couple.

"Screw that! Did anyone knew McGrath is secretly a Super Saiyan 4!?", Sutakira shouted.

Noticing that the Nightmare was recovering, McGrath handed Rarity to Skywalker, "You guys go on ahead and take Rarity to Equestria, I have a score to settle.", McGrath said turning around to face the monster.

"Alright, be careful.", Skywalker said as the gang made their way back to the rope. Luna was reluctant to leave one of her friends behind, be she knew this was something he had to do alone.

The Nightmare flew at McGrath and punches him in the face, who made no effort to dodge or counter and just took the punch, the Nightmare quickly following up with a barrage of punched, ending in a headbutt.

The creature starts laughing like a maniac, thinking his enemy was in pain, after a few seconds McGrath launched a kick so hard into the Nightmare's stomach that a lump in the same shape as his feet appears on the other side of the Nightmare.

"Oh look, it seems I am a size 9." McGrath said dryly before elbowing the Nightmare away, sending him across the surface of the moon, and in a flash of green light, appearing above him, delivering a kick in the chin sending the Nightmare to the ground, much to the other Nightmare Forces amazement.

The Nightmare stood up and tried to retaliate with a headbutt, but McGrath simply countered with a swift kick to the head sending him back to the ground, with enough force to create a massive crater in the ground.

McGrath looked down into the hole to see if the Nightmare was still alive and to his surprise the Nightmare jumped up, grabbed both of McGrath arms. "Now all I have to do is suck you dry till you agree to be the new host for the Nightmare Forces!", the Nightmare declared as some of the familiar vapor started to circle around McGrath's arms.

"Ayup... Seems I'm not going anywhere. Tell you what. Corrupt me as much as you want, in return I'll take your hands." he replied as he jumped up and smashed the Nightmare's face in the with his feet.

McGrath kept on pushes his feet so hard that both of the Nightmare's hands come off, and the creature was send flying into a wall.

"So to rephrase the question, do you Nightmare Forces feel fear?", McGrath said crossing his arms. The Nightmare seemed so scared that it tried to scurry up the pit and starts running away, "All the answer I needed.", with a smirk he levitated himself up.

Locking his eyes on the target, McGrath charged energy into the palms of his hands before thrusting them forward. The Nightmare never stood a chance as he was obliterated in seconds, leaving another new crate on the surface of the moon. "That one is for Rarity..." McGrath declared as he landed back on the moon.

The other Nightmare Force looked to him in complete and utter fear and with a single glare, they teleport back to where their kind belonged, to the Dark World. "Now do you understand why so many people love me even though I'm the biggest dick in all of Equestria? It's because I'm David fucking McGrath. Accept no substitutes!", McGrath shouted from the top of his lungs before disappearing in another flash of green light.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Celestia was busy preparing her guards and the little town for the invasion of the Nightmare Forces. "Cutiemark Crusaders reporting for duty!", Applebloom said as she and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle arrive.

"How can I help my Big Bro rescue my sister?", Sweetie Belle asked sadly.

"Even the smallest of people can make the biggest difference. We must hurry before...", Celestia started but she was cut off as the Harmonic Heroes arrived back with an worn out Rarity on Skywalker's back.

"You manged to save, Rarity? What happened?", Celestia asked looking over the friends.

"Wait, where is my Big Bro?", Sweetie Belle asked, but before anyone could respond a large explosion illuminated a spot on the moon.

"Do you think, David is okay?", Rarity asked weakly lifting her head up.

"I'm sure he's fine, Rarity! After all he is David McGrath.", Pinkie said trying to reassure her friend.

In a flesh of green light, McGrath still in his transformed form appeared, "It seems this form pushes my power beyond the limit. I can feel it surging through me...", he thought as he walked towards his friends.

"Big Bro? Is that you?", Sweetie Belle managed to got out, as he turned his gaze towards her. She closed her eyes as he ruffled his head, "Indeed I am, little sis. Better than ever.", he said with a smile.

"But now you won't be my big brother anymore...", Sweetie Belle said sadly, making the others wonder why.

"Do you mind explaining this, Sweetie Belle?", the princess of the sun asked, gaining the attention from the little girl.

"Well you see, my sister is only into natural blonds.", Sweetie Belle explained as everyone burst out into laughter.

"But what about the Nightmare Forces?", Luna asked, McGrath explained what happened after the friends left. Closing his eyes, as McGrath transformed back into his normal self, except that there was now a brown tail sticking out of the back of his jeans.

"Huh, I guess that is staying...", McGrath muttered to himself.

"I could think of a thing or two were it would come in handing.", Rarity added with a smile before closing her eyes, falling asleep, something the other heroes could use as well.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	47. Chapter 47: We're A Family

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy you thought it was awesome too. And I think pretty much everyone was with Toshi on that transformation.**

 **Now it is story time.**

* * *

In the afternoon at Shoveitupyourass Street 15's backyard, McGrath placed some dummies to test out his new transformation and skills on.

Feeling his power surging through him, one by one McGrath blasted the dummies with golden energy spears in rapid succession. "This is it! This power will allow me to finally surpass him!", McGrath shouted as he blasted the last dummy.

Powering down, McGrath clenched his fist letting his power rush shimmer down, "I did it, I'm a genius, I'm a huge brain in a ripped-up body, I am Jesus D. McGrath!", he let out a low chuckle not noticing that Rarity and Phoenix were standing right behind him, fighting back the urge to laugh.

Turning around, the eerily pale brunette's emerald green eyes went wide as he realized that his friend and girlfriend were listening in.

"Say Jesus D. McGrath, why are you so obsessed with becoming stronger?", Rarity asked, giving him a soft smile as she rubbed his hand with her thumb. She knew her boyfriend never talked about his feelings or what's troubling him, though she was always willing to listen.

The words coming out of McGrath's mouth surprised her greatly, "During our first fight, I throw literally everything I had at Jason and it didn't do squat. And now he has taking such huge leaps in power... I was designed to be perfect, and yet there is this 'normal' human who manages to do everything I can do and more, and often he achieves better results than I could.", McGrath explained.

"Did you know what you just did?", Rarity asked softly as she looked up into his green puzzling eyes, "You shared your feelings with me.", she added with a soft smile on her face, gaining another surprise as McGrath returned the smile.

"Yeah... I guess I did."

"Well even with your new super form, Messiah still outclasses you.", Phoenix said, gaining an angry glare from the couple, "Well sorry to be a buzz kill but at the end of the day, Messiah is simply stronger, faster, and tougher by many orders of magnitude. Even when your in your super form, Messiah is at least 4.125 X 10^13 times stronger, 3 times faster, and 288 times tougher than you, Moody.", the red head explained as the angry look on the couple grew.

Before McGrath could say anything in response, Rarity asked him, "Shall we get him, my dark knight?".

McGrath grinned at the evil grin Rarity was giving him, "Yes, lets my lady." and after saying that, the couple started to send energy blast's at the red head.

* * *

Meanwhile Skywalker and Rainbow were flying towards Sugarcube Corner, after he had taken her on a surprise training day with the Wonderbolts. After recovering from the shock, Rainbow had a great training session with her personal heroes. At the end of the training Spitfire had asked Skywalker for some special one-on one training, though the way she had asked it bothered him.

"What did you think Spitfire meant with some one-on-one training?", Skywalker asked as the two friends landed a short distance away from their favorite hangout.

"Duh! She was asking you on a date!", Rainbow told him as if it was that obvious, which it was.

"Oh!", Skywalker said turning his gaze towards the ground, "I guess Kyle is right. If a girl shows that kind of interest in me it goes right over my head.", he rubbed the back of his head.

Their attention was drawn to a arguing Scootaloo and Applebloom, who walked passed their table. "I guess we won't know who would win a fight between Jason and Rainbow Dash.", Applebloom said as her Seraph friend nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, their friends. Why would they fight?", Scootaloo said just as they left Sugarcube Corner.

"Those kids..." Rainbow smirked.

"Yeah. Say... Who do you think would win between the two of us?", he asked, but Rainbow remained silent as quite suddenly darkness swept over Ponyville, looking outside, they could see that the moon had moved in front of the sun, causing a full solar eclipse.

The two rushed outside as panicked screams filled the air. Turning their heads towards the screams, they saw thorns coming out of the Everfree Forest, destroying building in their wake. Lucky for them, the rest of the Harmonic Heroes arrived.

Twilight explained that she tried to contact the princesses but neither of them had responded. "I know someone who possible has answers.", Skywalker said gaining a puzzling look from his friends as he quickly said 'Discord' three times.

And in a poof, the spirit of chaos appeared, wrapped in a towel and shower foam all over his naked body and head. "Now, Jason, you know I told you that you were to give me a heads up before you summoned me with that little trick I learned you. In case you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of a particularly invigorating shower.", Discord said in a playful manner before noticing the thorns coming from the Everfree Forest, "When did that happened?"

"Don't you play dumb with us, Discord! We know you're the one behind all of this!", Applejack shouted accusingly at the spirit of chaos, who looked slightly insulted.

"I speak the truth, I have nothing to do with this. I'm reformed, don't you remember?", Discord pleaded, looking at Skywalker and Fluttershy for support. But before either could speak up, Rainbow spoke up first, "Yeah, right! This has got your hand prints all over it!", she said accusingly.

Discord let out a offended scoff, "Such accusations. And here I thought we were friends. I'm innocent. Would I lie to you?"

"Enough.", Skywalker said as he stepped forward, "While this sound like something Discord could do, I'm willing to give Discord the benefit of the doubt."

Fluttershy nodded as she stepped next to him, "Jason is right, what if he really is telling the truth?", she told them.

"If he's not the one responsible, then he should help us figure out who is!", Twilight demanded.

The spirit of chaos took a similar thinking pose to what Skywalker usually does before snapping his finger, "Idea! Why don't you ask your Hakutaku friend if she knows anything?"

Skywalker nodded, "Good idea, Harmonic Heroes, let's go find Zecora.", he ordered as he turned around, bumping into the Hakutaku herself.

"Well that's convenient.", Griffifth said dryly.

"Why do you always sound so sarcastic?", Big Mac asked gaining the attention from the blond.

"No reason. My voice just sounds sarcastic by nature.", Griffifth admitted.

"Zecora? What are you doing here?", Twilight asked, as the young knight helped the Hakutaku back up.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you like in... forever!", Griffifth added.

"From my home, I have had to flee! The forest has grown too wild, even for me!", Zecora explained. After a quick explained what's happening to the Hakutaku, she gave a nod before explaining, "I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I may have something that, I do not dare to use it myself, the results would be tragic. Ser Skywalker, after a sip, you might see why the sky is day and night.", said told him as she reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle with a blue liquid.

Removing the cork from the bottle, Skywalker took a quick sip, a bitter taste filling his mouth as he quickly swallowed. "Well, it's no Applejack Daniels. And it doesn't seem to be worki... I'm fainting now.", he said as his eyes turned milky white as he dropped to the side.

* * *

Skywalker could feel his mind transcendence time and space before appearing in the past, in front of him, he could see a younger version of Celestia and Luna standing in front of a crystal like tree, holding what seemed to be the Element of Unity.

"The Tree of Harmony? Are you sure?", younger Luna asked as Skywalker floated closer. The memory Celestia nodded before turning her gaze to the tree.

"Caelum has managed to break Discord's power but at the cost of shattering the World. Our mother gave her life to create this key from the Tree itself, it will allow us to wield the Elements Of Harmony even without the others with us.", Celestia explained as she looked over the Element Of Unity, "Even without these Elements Of Harmony, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here."

* * *

Back in the present, Skywalker woke up with a yell, startling his friends. "I'm awake!", he shouted, surprised at the worried look he gained from his friends, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Ya were mumbling to yourself...", Applejack explained with a faint blush on her face, "That and... ya undressed yourself and started to run around naked..."

The young knight looks down and notice that indeed, he had lost his clothing, "...Oh great... My nipples are hard.", he muttered to himself as he started to recollect his clothes.

Turning to his left, Phoenix saw a wide eyed, heavily blushing Fluttershy with a little drool on the side of her mouth, "Welp, I think Sunshine might be brain dead now."

"Did you find out whose rump we need to kick and where we can find them?", Rainbow asked her friend as he started to get dressed. Pulling his shirt over his head Skywalker explained that he saw something from a long ass time ago.

"I still don't know what's happened to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, but I think I know why the Everfree Forest is acting this way. Something's happened to the Tree of Harmony.", he finished explaining as he slipped on his underwear and his jeans.

"The tree of what now?", Pinkie asked.

"It's where the original Harmony Wielders found the EoH, the tree were their Aether created the Element of Unity. I think it's in danger.", Skywalker explained as he put on his jacked, he popped up his collar, "Discord, try to find the princesses, we'll try to find a way to stop the thorns from destroying Ponyville."

Discord gave him a salute and with a poof he disappeared into smoke. "Well, all right then! Let's go save a... tree. Uh... where is it exactly?", Applejack asked.

McGrath scoffed, "Where do you think?"

* * *

A few minutes later the gang is making their way towards the Castle of the Two Sisters. "It seems logical that the Castle Of the Two Sisters would be close to the Tree Of Harmony as we did found them in said castle.", Sutakira explained to Phoenix, gaining a nod from the red head.

"Seems like only yesterday we were heading into these woods to find the Elements of Harmony.", Rarity said nostalgic as the castle came into few.

"Seems like only yesterday I was foolish enough to think I should go after them on my own.", Twilight added with a soft laugh.

"I wasn't even there, the first time.", Big Mac said as they stood before the castle.

"I don't know what we're going to face in there. But whatever it is, I know we need to face it together.", Skywalker said as he led the charge inside the castle.

* * *

As they walked through the castle, the gang were searching through the dark corridors. "Hey do you guys think we should split up?", Pinkie asked, gaining the attention from the rest of the Harmonic Heroes.

For a moment everybody was silent before everyone shouted to Pinkie, "Hell no!", startling the pink haired Terra.

"Damn it Pinkie! Haven't you ever watched a horror movie?", McGrath scold her, making Pinkie's jaw drop.

"We're in a horror movie!? Aw man, I'm screwed! The funny one always dies first!", she complained as she rubbed her hands through her hair.

"Don't act so paranoid. As long as we stay together, we'll be...", Phoenix started, trying to reassure his friend before realizing something, "Hey wait a second I'm the funny one!".

As Phoenix and Pinkie exploded into a discussion, Griffifth leaned towards Skywalker and Fluttershy, "Guess that rules out you two from making out.", he whispered gaining a shocked blush from the two.

"The hell does that mean?", Skywalker asked.

"A-Adam Griffifth! I-I-It's n-not l-like t-that!", Fluttershy added, turning her eyes towards the ground, trying to hide her blush.

"Sure it isn't.", Big Mac said with a roll of his eyes.

"So does that rule out us too, David?", Rarity whispered toward McGrath.

"Pretty much.", he said.

* * *

Not much later, they found themselves in the throne room where they first found the Element Of Harmony, but out of nowhere they were surrounded by Corrupted as someone let out a slow clap.

"That was almost too easy.", a sophisticated voice said from the throne, gaining the attention from the heroes. Upon the throne sat, Byron looking down at them with a bored expression, "Can't see why Lord Morgenstern would bother trying to recruit you lot, then again its not my call to make.", he said more to himself than to them as he rose from the throne.

"Who the hell are you!", Rainbow demanded to know.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Byron, a pleasure to meet you." Byron said with a slight bow, "The Dark Messiah has taken notice of you all, Harmonic Heroes. He's giving you this one chance, join him in the New World and live like kings and queens, you will be gods among insects."

The Harmonic Heroes each gave a look to one another before collectively shouting, "No!", as each took their fighting stance.

Byron's smiled dropped, transforming into an angry grimace, "So be it.", and with a snap of his fingers, the Corrupted launched their attack.

Phoenix quickly threw a fire punch and fire kick, taking out three Corrupted at once. Whipping out his claws, Griffifth sliced an on coming Corrupted in two, before grabbing two others and slamming them into the ground.

McGrath and Rarity send out two energy blast knocking down the Corrupted allowing Big Mac and Applejack to finished them off.

Skywalker and Twilight were currently trading blows with Byron, who dodges Twilight's magic blast with acrobatic grace, but Skywalker follows with a stream of Heat Vision which he tries to block, but is blown against the wall, shattering it.

As the dust settle's, the wall revealed the tree Skywalker had seen in the vision. Byron stands back up, raising his hands as suddenly, Skywalker and Twilight writhes in pain as Byron lifts them into the air.

This sensation felt familiar to Skywalker, it felt the same as when Amon tried to bloodbended him, though this felt much more forceful.

Skywalker started to break free from the control but Byron slams the both of them on the ground, sending cracks all over the ancient stone floor.

Twilight tries to resist Byron's magic, but is unable to do so and instead, she manages to electrocute Byron with lightning spell strong enough to throw him away and allowing her to break free.

Skywalker stands back up as he sends two telekinetic pushes at Byron. Being send to the ground again, Byron lashed out by sending a dark energy blast at them, which the duo jumped into the air, barely managed to dodge the on coming attack. As the two landed back on their feet, Byron grips them with his blood magic, causing the two to slide along the floor.

He tosses the two around like a ragdoll, first into the walls and then the ceiling. "I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that.", Byron said as he dusted off his coat, "It is almost a shame to kill a fellow mage of such potential. Almost.", he added with a sadistic grin as he charged up a magic blast in his hand, to finish off Twilight.

As he was about to launch the life ending spell, Skywalker felt his rage reach its peak as he broke free from Byron's grip and deflected the spell with his lightsaber.

"I-Impossible.", Byron said shocked before regaining in composure, for a moment he could have sworn he saw Morgenstern in Skywalker's place but he dismissed those thoughts as Skywalker attacked with a flurry of punches, despite his attempts to block, Skywalker's strength was too much for the mage as he was slammed into the ground, Byron raised his hand, slowing Skywalker's progress.

With a loud scream that shattered the windows, Skywalker was released from his grip and send Byron into another wall.

Byron tried to get back up, though it would seem he was no match for their combined effort. The last Twilight saw was Skywalker rushing to her side as she lost consciousnesses.

Suddenly a cold voice was heard, sounding as if it came out of the walls themselves. "Assuming direct control."

Byron's eyes widened as he felt a pain unlike anything he had ever felt surged through his body. Skywalker stood ready for what ever it was that was happening to Byron as the mad mage withered on the ground in pain.

Suddenly, Byron stopped moving before standing back on his feet, his purple eyes now being replaced by all blue with several concentric circles and nine comma's surrounding them. "I heard a lot about you Ser Jason Skywalker.", Byron said with an calm and cold voice that didn't sound liek hiw own voice at all.

Upon seeing Skywalker's expression, he let out a chuckle, "I know a lot about you. I have been searching for you all my life. Now show me your strength.", Byron said as he summoned a Keyblade, the Morning Star, before attacking.

Skywalker took the blow and riposted, speeding up his timing, forcing Byron to retreat. Byron twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with his blade. Skywalker lunged, but Byron was ready, bringing them into a momentary bladelock. Byron shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Skywalker to pull back. In backing away, Skywalker drew the duel into the open, Byron attacked once more and began to chivvy him into the wall.

Just as Byron was about to deliver a finishing strike, Skywalker unleashed a sudden flurry of attacks that forced a surprised Byron to pull back.

Byron released a sudden bombardment of quick blade slashed, one that scratched Skywalker's cheek before sending him to the floor. Quickly regaining his footing, Skywalker could barely fend off Byron's onslaught.

With a final hard strike, Skywalker lightsaber was knocked out of his hand. Byron twirled the keyblade in a angular position, ready to finish Skywalker off when the most unlikely thing happened.

Fluttershy had taken Skywalker's lightsaber and sneaked behind Byron, stabbing him in the back, just as he was about to finish Skywalker off.

Dropping the Keyblade on the ground, which disappeared into shimmering light as Byron dropped to his knees, "I see. That is your strength... We will meet again and next time you won't be so lucky.", the being possessing Byron said as he started to fade into black smoke, "Releasing direct control." and with that, Byron and the corrupted had disappeared.

* * *

After checking up on injuries, most the heroes had were some bruises and some broken ribs, they were now standing in front of the Tree of Harmony, they could feel something being pulled out of them, after another pull, twelve wisp like lights, even from Big Macintosh, were absorbed back into the tree.

Looking at their Elements Of Harmony, they saw that the EoH had withered, turning gray, having lost their power. Suddenly the Tree branch revealed a small chest, resonating with the now powerless Unity. Upon further inspection of the box, the following inscription could be read on the side, "I'll open when everyone is like they were, when the skies open wide and shadows invade."

"So... Without the Elements you think were still friends?", Twilight said a little doubtful as the Harmonic Heroes made their track back to Ponyville.

"No. We're not.", Skywalker said after a long silence, startling everybody, "We're not friends, we're family. Though there is nothing stopping us from sleeping with each other.", he added with his usual calm tone, making everyone chuckle.

Taking the box with them, the Harmonic Heroes left the castle, worried but with renewed hope, arriving back at Ponyville, they found a worried Celestia waiting for them. It appeared she never had received their calls, and after hearing their explanation what happened, Celestia turned her gaze to the ground.

"A Keyblade?... Could it be...", she thought to herself before looking back up at her Harmonic Heroes, "It appears the attacks we have endured the last few years were not random. Someone with a lot of power is trying to take Equestria and eliminate the Elements Of Harmony. Its time we build our own army, its time for an Alliance." Celestia said as the heroes agreed. If this unknown entity wanted to have Equestria, they wouldn't give it without a fight.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoy. I think the next chapter will be the last one of Arc III. Anyways many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	48. Chapter 48: Maze Of Life

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to the last chapter of Arc III. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and also there is a lemon in this chapter, so just a heads up. And Now on to the story.**

* * *

It had been two days since the battle against Byron, with the last ounces of power left in Unity, McGrath and Phoenix had assured that ambassadors would meet them at the Crystal Empire to join their Alliance. In spite of being needed back in Equestria, Phoenix decided to spend a few hours with the girl he loves.

Meanwhile back over at Ponyville, more specifically Fluttershy's Cottage. The Seraph was busy packing her suite case for the trip to the Crystal Empire, while also taking care of her pets. Just as she was about to feed Angel Bunny, a knock was heard on the front door. Quickly placing the food down, she opened the front door, showing Skywalker standing there holding a paperback. "Good afternoon, Flutters. I hope I'm not interrupting you?", Skywalker said, taking a quick look inside.

"Oh no, your never interrupting me. So why are you here?", Fluttershy asked as she invited him in.

"Anyways, I wanted to give you this.", he said handing her the paper back, inside were a bunch of his own freshly baked cookies in the shapes of butterfly's, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life the other day. If it hadn't been for you, that Byron guy would have stabbed me with that key sword of his.", he said as Fluttershy munched on one of the delicious baked sweets.

"Oh, its no problem! I-I mean you do stuff like that all the time and nobody gives you any cookies.", Fluttershy said with a blush on her cheeks.

Skywalker chuckled as he gave a light pat on Fluttershy's head. "You are so sweet, Flutters. Whoever your boyfriend is, he's very lucky.", he said making the shy girl blush even more.

"Actually, I don't have one.", Fluttershy told him, gaining a disbelieving look from the young knight, "I haven't even had my first kiss yet.", her eyes widen when she realized what she just said.

"Why would I tell Jason that I haven't had my first kiss yet? Was I hoping that he would kiss me in response?", she thought.

"Would you like your first kiss right now?", Skywalker asked, breaking Fluttershy out of her thinking as her eyes widen even further.

"Wait What!? Jason, how could... th... I mean, what!", the girl managed to sputter out, he face almost completely red.

"Exactly as I said, Flutters.", Skywalker said as he cupped the side of her face, sensing her nervousness. She forced herself to look into his glowing amber eyes as he said, "So again, would you like your first kiss right now?"

"O-Okay, I guess...", Fluttershy said, not believing something she has been dreaming about for so long was about to come true.

"Close your eyes, then slowly lean forward.", Fluttershy did as she was told, and shut her eyes, then she slowly leaned forward, and he does the same, she stood on the tips of her toes as he bend down a little for their lips soon meet in the middle, and surprisingly, Skywalker pours so much passion into the kiss, obviously wants her to make this kiss something to remember.

As his lips break away from hers, she slowly open her eyes to see him smiling warmly at him. "You're a great kisser, Flutters.", Skywalker said with a faint blush of his own, a strange feeling beating in his chest, something he had only had ever felt two times before.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Canterlot Castle, Celestia woke up from her afternoon nap, as she shot up in her bed, drenched in sweat. "It was that blasted dream again!", the sun princess shouted as she laid her back down and hit her head against the pillow.

 _"A few weeks after the wedding. I started to have those disgusting dreams of ravaging him. Why do I keep having these dreams? I can't possibly want to do that with him!"_ she thought as she started to drift back to sleep, but her door opened as Luna entered holding a turtle.

"Hey sister look! I found this nasty creature in the garden and immediately I thought of you.", the moon princess said in a teasing manner, but to her surprise her older sister was holding her face under her pillow, "I was just kidding. Sister what's wrong?"

She sat down at the edge of her sister bed. After a few minutes of silence, Celestia finally cracked, she had to get this of her chest, one way or another, "Well... you see... Im... I'm in love."

Luna got a big smile on her face as she pulled her sister into a hug, "Marvelous! Who is the lucky man, who will become my brother-in-law?", she asked excitedly. Much to her surprise, her sister pulled herself from the hug as she casts her face down, "Oh no... It's Jason isn't it?"

"Fuck no!... It's... It's Griffifth.", the sun princess could feel the pillow being removed from her head as her sister started to stock her hair.

"Well, you didn't laugh when I admitted that I was in love with Jason. and Griffifth has a nice ass, and I know someone who can help you.", the younger sister said, gaining a puzzling look from the younger sister.

* * *

A few minutes later inside Celestia's study, Celestia was waiting for the one who her sister said could help her. Someone who could according to Luna, could see, hear and smell everything, even Celestia was puzzled by the smell part.

Another minute past before a knock was heard on the door as Skywalker came in. "You wished to see me, Tia? The preparations for the meeting are going smoothly.", Skywalker started but the sun princess interrupted him.

"Jason, I need... a favor that I can only trust to you.", she said.

"Oh, this should be good.", Skywalker said crossing his arms, giving a amused grin.

"It should be a small matter, but I worry. I need you to give something to Griffith. No questions, and he is not to know it's from me.", Celestia ordered him as she levitated a small package into his hands.

"Griffith? As in Adam Griffifth? Why?", he wanted to ask but Celestia interrupted him again.

"You're doing very badly at the 'no questions' part. This is... strangely difficult. Please, hurry back with his reaction. I appreciate this, Jason. I really do.", the princess said before Skywalker flew off towards Ponyville.

* * *

About five seconds later, Skywalker found Griffifth sitting in their living room watching some television, with a bag of chips on his lap. After greeting each other Skywalker handed him the package, "I have it on good authority that you are going to like this."

His blond friend opened the package, revealing a small copper statue of marigolds. "Well... How crafty. Is there a meaning to this that I should know?", Griffifth asked his friend.

"Possibly 'here you throw this away'?", Skywalker suggested which Griffifth agreed to.

* * *

Again five seconds later, Skywalker arrived back at Celestia study who looked up stunned, "You're back? Of course you are. You're efficient. Get things done. Good or ill. So, how did Griffith react?", Celestia asked nervously.

After a brief explanation which pretty much came down to that he found it garbage. The princess sighed deeply, "I thought it was clear. Metal is strong. Copper ages well. Flowers are soft.", she muttered to herself as Skywalker looked on confused, "I've clearly gone about this the wrong way. Don't talk to him again.", she ordered making him shake his head.

"That's going to be difficult. As we live in the same house.", he said as the princess started to pace around the room, lost in her own thought.

"All right, I can fix this. I need... I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat. You'll take them to his mother.", she said, gaining another puzzling look from her knight, "It's a dowry tradition. Maybe it will smooth the process."

"Hold a moment. You're having a crush on Adam James Griffith!?", Skywalker exclaimed, finally figuring out what she was getting at.

His suspicion was confirmed by a red faced Celestia muttering, "W-What? M-Me and G-Griffifth?"

Skywalker walked over to her and as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Celestia, you know you can talk to me.", he said with a kind smile.

The princess let out a deep sigh as she sat down in a chair, "What am I to say? That a grown woman can't speak her mind? It's been so long since Caelum and I have been focused on being ruler for so long, that's all I know.", she said with a sad tone to her voice.

"So you've been by yourself since you became co-ruler of Equestria?", Skywalker asked gaining a nod from the princess, "I can't imagine you having trouble speaking your mind. This doesn't make sense."

This earned him a angry glare from the ruler of the sun, "If it made sense, I wouldn't need you. I want Griffith know the way I feel...", she told him as he was thinking how to solve this little problem.

Skywalker started to pace around the room holding his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin before suddenly snapping his finger, a idea popping in his head, "I got it. Let's go.", he walked over to her and grabbing her arm.

"Your just going to tell him how you feel, Griffifth likes a girl who is honest.", he said.

This gained a doubtful look from the princess, "What, just go and tell him? Like it's that easy?", she asked gaining a nod from the grinning Skywalker.

"Yes, it can be.", he said and the two were off.

* * *

A few seconds later, Skywalker and Celestia were waiting in Griffifth room at Shoveitupyourass Street 15. They were hoping to find him there, but they had no such luck as he wasn't there, not even in the living room. "Where is he? Are you sure its going to be that easy? Maybe I should have brought a gift.", Celestia said in a nervous voice as Skywalker was looking over Griffifth's comic collection.

"Try the marigolds again.", Skywalker said absentmindedly.

"It's not funny!", the princess said angrily.

"I beg to differ.", he said back, turning around to face her.

"You'll beg for more than that if you keep this up!", Celestia told him angrily as Griffifth entered his room.

"How did you two get into my room?", the blond asked, as his friend raised his eyebrow.

"It wasn't locked.", the young knight admitted, making the blond remember that he indeed, hadn't locked it.

"Right, but what are you doing here with her?", Griffifth asked, looking irritated at Celestia, but Skywalker just left them as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want, Fossile?", Griffifth asked, crossing his arms.

"G-Griffifth... I... I wanted to...", Celestia tried to get out, but she couldn't get more out, only getting a irritated look from him, "I... I have finally figured out what it is about you. The way you dress, the way you act. You... are a hipster!"

"What.", Griffifth asked, "I hate hipsters."

"Classic hipster denial!", Celestia said, trying to hide her own embarresment.

"I. Abhor. Hipsters, I eat them for fun.", Griffifth said, falling for her trick.

"Hipsters love saying they hate hipsters! Self hatred. Common hipster affliction.", Celestia said.

"Only because I like living away from the bean machines, and the bankers?", Griffifth asked, trying to remain calm.

"You're gentrifying! Soon the skinny jeans will show up, and then the skinny lattes, and then, the bankers. And you'll be somewhere else starting the cycle all over again. Maybe you're not a classic garden variety hipster, but you are what the hipsters aspire to be! You, Griffifth, are the proto-hipster!", Celestia said with a smirk on her face.

"...I don't know, what you're talking about. I don't agree with what you're saying.", Griffifth said, remaining completely calm, "Maybe your age is catching up to you, but you're talking bullshit, and you're trying to wind me up. But I'm very, very angry, and I want this conversation to end and out of my room right away."

"Hipster.", Celestia said calmly.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Celestia!", Griffifth snapped at her, "Your a bitch." Suddenly, a wave of peace comes over you at the release of anger.

Celestia reels back in horror at the insult before getting closer towards him, "I am not a bitch, you whiny neanderthal! I tried to confess my feelings but you don't care." she barks.

Griffifth gets closer to Celestia to where their heads almost touched. "Yes, you are a bitch! A stupid, ancient, annoying bitch!" Griffifth shouted.

"I don't have to listen to a pathetically cute moron like you!" she hisses.

"And I don't need to take that from such a hot clumsy dyke!" he returned with equal venom. Both breathe heavily in each other's faces for a few tense seconds of silence.

Suddenly, Celestia slaps him across the face with a loud smack, Griffifth did the same to her before both of growl at each other.

And then they suddenly leap at each other, making out heavily while wrapping their arms around one another. The make-out lasts for a few seconds before Celestia pulls away and they both slap each other again.

"I hate you so damn much... Take your pants off." she breathes out angrily, but in respond he simply pushed her on his bed.

"Fuck you, you don't tell me what to do, you bitch.", Griffifth said as she begins takes off his jacket and ripping off his hoody and with the same hand ripping open his dress shirt. In response, he rips off her white dress, leaving her in nothing more than her lacy white panties and bra that wouldn't look out of character on a Victoria's Secret Model.

They glared at each other while he took off his pants, "I hate you so much right now." Griffifth said as he moves his face closer to her face and they continued to make out while Celestia claws at his back with her nails.

"The feeling is mutual.", Celestia pants out, "Bets you just can't wait to fuck me, you savage."

"And I bet you can't wait for me either, you cunt.", Griffifth returns angrily as they both ripped off their underwear.

"I am going to fuck you until you can't think anymore." she moans at him.

"And I will fuck you until you can't even remember your name.", Griffifth said back. At this point, him and Celestia have both lost their anger to the heat of the moment and are now more concerned with another goal.

Griffifth waste no time in placing his tip against Celestia's slit and sliding it in as he rubbed her clit. "Grab my tits already, you pussy!" she shouts at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!", he shouts back but soon find himself fondling her as her hands clawed at him, Griffifth start to thrust inside her. All the anger he felt bleeds into passion as he pounds against the woman he had secretly fallen in love with, despise her standing for everything he hates, making the bed shake.

Griffifth picked up speed quickly, each successive thrust building to a higher pace. "Harder!" she yells in an odd mix of pleasure and anger. Doing what she demands, he finds himself very conflicted in motive.

Though, thrusting inside of the goddess of the sun made his mind start to melt from the bliss. "Stop digging your claws into my back, you jackel." Griffifth work out through grit teeth.

Celestia ignores him until suddenly Griffifth grabs her hands and force them above her head on the bed. With him leaned forward and her arms up, he get an even better vantage point for thrusting into her.

She doesn't fight him, in fact she seems even happier with the new position the blonde put her in. Her hips start to move, aiding in his motions as each pound against her makes both of them breathe a little harder. Griffifth pants start to match up as Celestia starts to moan and twist beneath him.

Finally, Celestia's legs twitch against him and her arms suddenly go limp above. Her orgasm seemed to rob her of any drive to aid him, so he slowed down. Most likely for the best as he start to get close to finishing.

Taking his hands away from her wrists, Griffifth move one under her back and use the other for support. He lift Celestia's surprisingly light body towards him and hold her there. She puts her chin on his shoulder, feeling it bounce up as he start his finishing thrusts. Her arms dangle down at her sides, but soon wrap around his back and lightly hold him.

Placing one on his head she turns hers to whisper breathlessly into his ear, "Cum inside me.", her anger gone for the time being. With a few final thrusts, Griffifth let Celestia drop onto the soft bed as he made one final blow. Blasting her insides with his cum, not a single drop falls out of her vagina, accepting each drop as openly as he give them.

Finished, Griffifth falls onto Celestia's large chest before she lazily pushes him off of her. Both of the, lie there panting for a minute or so, with everything else being silent. Both of them glare at each other in silence, "I hates your stupid sexy ass and your cute body.", Celestia said.

"I hate your sexy ass and that awesome chest of yours, too." he growl at her.

"So how do we continue from here?", the princess asked as they sat up.

"We continue how ever the fuck we want.", the blonde said, seeing the naked goddess only gets him even more excited, "I wouldn't mind having sex with you again.", he let out a relieved breath as she agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, McGrath was heading upstairs to his room. The meeting at the Crystal Empire was in a few days and between spending time with his girlfriend, his friends, setting up the MC Enterprises branch in Ponyville, teaching Sweetie Belle self-defense and being his Robin and training his new super form, he hadn't had a chance to pack at all.

Though what surprised him was that he hadn't just hired an assistant to do it for him. As he arrived on the top of the stairs, a could hear Celestia's giggle coming out of Griffifth's room. "The fuck?", McGrath said in surprise.

* * *

 _Arc III: Maze Of Life: Completed..._

 _Next time on, Quest For Equestria... In an effort to regain the stolen Unity, Skywalker steps through a magical mirror, into a completely new World where some things have changed, but true friendships remains._ _The power of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere._

 _"I think I won't leave with my sanity intact...", Skywalker muttered._

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we head into Arc IV: Soul Phrase.**


	49. Chapter 49: Alliance

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to the first chapter of Arc IV of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Hell yeah they are going to be ready. Its a little unexpected from Fluttershy but I thought it was pretty baddass for her to take out the final boss of Arc III. McGrath will tell them, but they wouldn't tease Griffifth about sleeping with Celestia, they aren't those kind of friends (Yes they are).**

 **Now its story time.**

* * *

At the Crystal Empire, a cloaked Magi is watching a crystal statue of the Harmonic Heroes battling the smoke form of King Sombra, at the top of the crystal statue was the roaring expression of Sombra, about to be struck down by Skywalker wielding his lightsaber.

 _"Look at him. So sleek. So powerful. So... beautiful, like some great golden god made flesh. Of course, any sensible god would demand absolute obedience in return for his favor."_ , the Magi thought to herself as she glared at the passing crystal people from under her hood, _"But, no, the Knight Of The Wind protects us, with no strings attached. The people? Hmph. They practically worship him anyway. Enjoy your reign while you may, Ser Skywalker. For surely as night follows day, there comes a time when even gods must fall."_

* * *

Meanwhile on board the Equestria Express, heading towards the Crystal Empire. "No, Archmage would be more like Emma Watson, and Diva would look more like Scarlett Johansson or Yvonne Strahovski...", Phoenix said to Sutakira as the two look at his laptop screen.

"What are you two baka's doing?", Twilight asked, standing behind them. Looking on the screen, she saw pictures of the Harmonic Heroes along with a lot of different pictures of other humans.

"Oh, hi Twily. We are theorizing who would play us if they would make a movie out of our adventures.", Sutakira said as he showed her the list.

On the screen she saw the following list along with pictures:

 _Jason Skywalker - Henry Cavill/Adam Driver_

 _Twilight Sparkle - Emma Watson/Idina Menzel/Tara Strong_

 _Rainbow Dash - Gal Gadot/Natalie Portman/Kristen Bell_

 _David McGrath - Christian Bale/Ben Affleck/Peter Dinklage_

 _Rarity Shine - Yvonne Strahovski/Scarlett Johansson_

 _Adam Griffifth - Hugh Jackman_

 _Pinkie Pie - Jennifer Lawrence/Idina Menzel/Katy Perry_

 _Kyle Phoenix - Ryan Reynolds_

 _Applejack Mela - Daisy Ridley/Idina Menzel/Taylor Swift_

 _Toshiyuki Sutakira - James McAvoy/Chris Evans_

 _Fluttershy Flowers - Emilia Clarke/Hayden Panettiere/Ariana Grande_

 _Big Macintosh Mela - Michael Fassbender/Hayden Christensen_

"Yeah, I know some of those are singers, but those are more for appearance than their acting abilities.", Phoenix said, leaning back in his seat, placing both arm's behind his head, "Also, I have a thing for Indina Menzel, I think that has been mentioned a couple of times."

"Who is Tara Strong?", Twilight asked, not noticing that McGrath and Pinkie had walked up behind them.

"A great voice actress... and a total milf. Huh, I really have a thing for older women, now that I think about it...", Phoenix said, gaining a questioning look from Twilight, "A Mother I Like To F...", before he could finish, McGrath interrupted him.

"Rarity as Scarlett Johansson or Yvonne Strahovski?... Sure, I could tap that.", he said, before noticing who would play him.

"Yeah, you would make a funny couple with either of them.", Sutakira said, gaining a raised eyebrow from McGrath.

"Oh come on, your very, very short! Your just a few inches away from being a hobbit!", Phoenix added, gaining a death glare from the brunette.

* * *

Later as the Harmonic Heroes arrived at the Crystal Castle Grand Hall. "The Harmonic Heroes have arrived!", a blue haired Seraph guard announced, who seemed familiar to Skywalker.

"Huh, he looks unique compared to the other guards. He mustn't be important at all.", Griffifth noted as Celestia, Cadance, Luna, and Shining Armor where already there, they informed them that none of the other invited guest had arrived yet. Deciding to wait for them, Skywalker took up a conversation with the guard.

"Good afternoon, Ser Skywalker. I'm pretty sure you don't remember me, but we have met before.", he said as Skywalker folded his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, his eyes slowly moving from the left to the right.

"Your... Flash Sentry right?", he said uncrossing his arms, gaining a awed look from Flash, "Last we met you were just a recruit, right?", he thought it wasn't possible but Flash smile became even bigger.

"Yes! It seems we both moved up in the World, huh?", Flash said as Skywalker nodded.

"Phoenix, your a guy right?", Fluttershy asked gaining a look of complete shock on the guy's face.

"I am!? Oh yeah, so what's your question?", he said with mock shock as a faint blush started to appear on Fluttershy's face.

"So, what would you do if someone told you that they loved you?", she asked with her soft voice. Gaining a raised eye brow from the red head, "Is this someone I should know about?", he asked.

"No. I mean, pretend you're a man...", the yellow one said, her blush getting bigger.

"I am a man, Sunshine. That shouldn't be too hard, but I'll give it a try.", he informed her with a cheeky grin, making the young woman stutter.

"Ahhh, that's... not what I meant. Just... pretend you're another man. And someone told you that they loved you. How would you react?", she managed to get out as he started to ponder.

"Well, that depends. Does this someone just blurt it out? Do I love them back? Come on, Sunshine! I need context!", he said, not noticing that Unity had opened a portal, "Perhaps you need to wait for the right moment? You could get him alone at his house, give Messiah a gift perhaps?"

Fluttershy had to think again who had the nickname 'Messiah', the moment she realized who he meant her blush became bigger than ever. "Oh, I wasn't talking about me... just... forget I said anything.", she said shyly, making the red head chuckle.

"Hey guys!", Anna said as she, her sister and five Arendelle guards stepped out of the portal.

"Hey you.", Phoenix said cutting off his conversation walking over to the queen.

"Hey, handsome.", Elsa replied placing a soft kiss on his lips, getting a adorable squeel from Rarity, Fluttershy and Anna.

"I missed you, you know.", he said gaining a chuckle from the blond.

"We have seen each other two days ago,", she informed him.

"I know! It's been that long!", he said dramatically, as he started to introduce everyone, "Guys, this is Elsa Targaryen... My girlfriend."

"So this is the goddess who is accomplishing it to make a honest man out of you?", McGrath asked.

* * *

And so the negotiations were underway, it didn't took long to come to an agreement to form an alliance. Much to the other Worlds surprise, they too had to deal with the Corrupted and humans dressed in similar black cloaks. "It seems we are to an agreement, when the time comes we will stand together against the coming darkness.", Celestia said as the others agreed, "Then from this day forward, let us know as the Alliance. That leave one more thing to consider, who shall lead us?", the ruler of the sun added.

The queen of Arendelle looked over at her boyfriend who gave her a nod before speaking up, "Might I suggest Ser Skywalker.", she said, gaining a surprised look from the Skywalker himself, "I have it on good authority you are a leader as well as a great 'Jedi'.", she said as Phoenix let out a chuckle, not believing his girlfriend actually thought Skywalker was a Jedi.

"I... I don't know. Is everyone okay with his?", he asked and much to his shock, they all agreed, "I will accept, together we will bring the enemies of the Worlds to justice.", he declared.

* * *

Later that night, Skywalker was standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, he let out a deep sigh. "Something wrong Jason?", a voiced asked him, looking behind him he saw Rainbow flying behind him.

"I don't know, Dashie. I'm just... worried, I guess.", he admitted making the Seraph laugh.

"You? The Skywalker? Worried!? About what?", she asked.

"I know I have agreed to lead this Alliance but I worry. Just because I'm good at fighting, doesn't mean I'm a good leader.", he said.

Rainbow shook her head as she petted his head, "Aw, your a good leader. Scratch that, your a great leader! Only now your decisions affect an entire Alliance.", she said gaining a chuckle from her friend.

"Not helping.", he said with a smile before messing up Rainbow's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere Phoenix and Elsa arrived back from their stroll through the gardens, arriving back at her room. "Well, here we are. Goodnight, Mon Cheri.", he said, placing a kiss on her lips before turning around.

"Kyle wait!", she said, making the red haired prankster stop in his tracks, "I... I'm not emotionally ready for... sex... But if you don't mind... Do you want to sleep with me tonight?", a blush gracing her pale cheeks. He walked back towards his girlfriend, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Elsa, I already told you. We'll go as fast as you are comfortable. I don't wanna rush you, even if we'll never get to that stage, I'm just happy to spend time with you.", he said, pressing another kiss on her lips before the two retreated to her chamber.

* * *

Skywalker could not sleep that night, so he took a stroll through the castle. Much to his surprise he came across Big Mac playing a game of Vanguard with Sutakira.

Big Mac smirked as he used a card to intercept Sutakira's attack, "Gloat all you like. I have this one."

The blunette checked for a trigger but it wasn't there, "Are you sassing me? I didn't know you had it in you.", Sutakira said as he checked for a Trigger, which wasn't there.

"Are you two playing nice?", Skywalker asked as leaning against a pillar, crossing his arms.

"Jason, you know me. I always play nice.", Sutakira answered as he passed the turn to his opponent, "Big Mac just need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. He'll feel much better.", feeling cocky he decided not to guard. That was a big mistake as Big Mac pulled a double Critical Trigger.

"Really? Because I just won. And I feel fine.", Big Mac said with a satisfied smirk.

"Please, don't get smug. There will be no living with you.", Sutakira said as he collected his cards, after saying goodnight to the two, he left to turn in for the night.

"I should turn in for the night as well...", Big Mac said as he collected his cards, "Unless you would care for a game?".

Skywalker uncrossed his arms, pulling a deck box from his pocket, "Bring it on."

Shuffling their decks, the two friends looked at each others clan, Skywalker was surprised at which deck Big Mac was playing, his large friend was not. "I never figured you for a Royal Paladin player, Big Mac.", Skywalker said as he started his turn.

"I know. Neo Nectar would fit me more, huh? I just like this playing style better. Is that the same reason you play them, Jason?", Big Mac asked, as he made his turn before passing it back to Skywalker.

"Why yes. Though it seems the two of us play different variations of the same clan.",he said and Big Mac gave a nod as he decided to guard the attack.

A few turns later, Skywalker and Big Mac were both equally matched, neither one gaining much advantage over the other. "You know, there is this rumor about AJ and McGrath's older brother...", Skywalker started as he called a unit to the Rear-Guard.

* * *

After the two friends finished their game, they decided to call it a night. As they neared their sleeping quarters, the two saw someone slipping out of Skywalker's room. One thing they noted was that in the intruders bag, the Element Of Unity was stored. "Hey you! Stop right there!", Big Mac said, making the thief flinch before she tried to make her escape.

The two friends chased after her, dodging her magic blast she send after the two, or leaping over obstacles she moved in their ways. Unbeknownst to them, Griffifth came out a door which led to Celestia's room, before being knocked over by the thief.

"The hell.", was all he could say before he saw Skywalker and Big Mac storm after the person who knocked him over, "What's going on, guys?", Griffifth asked as he joined the chase.

"Griffifth! She's got the EoU!", Big Mac explained as he leaped over another obstacle.

"How do you know the thief is a she?", Griffifth asked as he sliced an incoming cabinet in two with his claws.

"I don't know.", Skywalker exclaimed as they chased the thief into a room.

As they cornered the thief, all that was behind her was a mirror and with out hesitation, she threw her bag into mirror, which passed with a ripple effect. "What did you do?", Skywalker demanded to know as the thief looked smugly at him.

"Sorry it had to be this way!... Ser Knight.", was all she said before entering the mirror herself, before anyone could stop her. Upon hearing the commotion the other Harmonic Heroes, Spike, Celestia, Luna and Cadance arrived in their sleeping wear.

"Who was that?", Fluttershy asked as she looked bewildered at the mirror. Skywalker rolled his eyes before speaking up, "Thanks for the help guys. And yes who was that anyways?"

Not unexpected for any of them, it was Celestia who answered the question. "Sunset Shimmer, a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest.", the princess of the sun explained, surprising the others at the news that Celestia had an other apprentice.

"So she is kinda like McGrath?", Spike said teasingly before being slapped on the back of his head by McGrath's tail.

"I tried to help her... But she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path, one that has sadly led to her stealing the EoH.", Celestia continued.

"Alright, let's follow her and take Unity back.", Skywalker declared as the others nodded, as the portals to the other Worlds were still open he told his friends to get the ambassadors back to their World the next day.

"You'll soon know more about this place than even I do.", Celestia told him.

"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another World. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons.", Luna informed them, "It has always been kept in Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over.", the princess of the moon explained, gaining a puzzled look from Phoenix.

"Why would they do that!?", he shouted before Cadence spoke up.

"Jason, you must use the mirror to go into this other World and retrieve your the EoU. Without it, we cannot open that chest and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense."

Phoenix shook his head before shouting, "How do YOU know that!?".

"Unity does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession it will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. You understand the importance of your task?", Celestia explained as Skywalker shrug his shoulders.

"Yeah, Yeah, balance of the universe, yada, yada, yada. The usual junk.", Skywalker responded as he flexed his arms, "Lets go.", as they prepared to follow him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go.", Celestia said gaining a shocked look from the Harmonic Heroes, "Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate World. Creating havoc that would make it impossible for Jason to get Unity back from Sunset Shimmer and leave us defenseless against a possible attack. This is something Jason must do alone.", the ruler of the sun explained. The others were too busy protesting to notice Skywalker having an small break down at the thought of not having his friends with him.

"We're here and how much havoc did happened after that?", McGrath protested. Everybody had a few flashbacks of all the havoc that had happened ever since they had became friends.

"... Never mind...", the brunette muttered as the others relented.

"Time is of the essence. On the third month, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close, and once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return.", Luna explained, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. Toshi, is the app ready?", Skywalker asked, his blunette friend informing him it should. Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, Skywalker had taken out his phone and pressed a button.

A few seconds later, a white rift opened and the Skybike came through it, stopping right in front of him. With one leap, Skywalker jumped on as he placed his helmet on his head. "Don't worry, I'll be back.", Skywalker said as he made his motorcycle let out a rev before riding towards the mirror, but unfortunately, Spike was admiring the bike, as one of his scales was now stuck on the seat, forcing Spike to go with him to the other World.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	50. Chapter 50: The Other World

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: A little, though there are going to be some surprises in this Arc (I hope).**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

A few moments later, the Skybike came to a halt as it exited a statue of a horse. Taking off his helmet, Skywalker looked at the backseat but Spike wasn't there anymore. "Spike? You there buddy?", he asked as he stood up and saw a small purple dog looking at him, "Spike?... Why are you a dog?".

The former dragon, now dog looked himself over before answering, "No idea."

"Hm, maybe you made too much fun of Twily looking like that pet from LPS.", Skywalker suggested, as the two looked around and wondered where they were, "Don't think we are in Kansas anymore, Toto... Where the fuck are we Toto?", as he approached the school like building, Spike following him.

"My name is Spike! And what the fuck is Kansas?", the purple dog asked as the two entered the building.

Arriving in a large entrance hall, Skywalker couldn't help but notice that it looked exactly like how a high school entrance hall would look like, "This brings back memories...", Skywalker muttered when suddenly, a bell rings.

The hall was suddenly filled by what, Skywalker assumed to be students. As the students made their way to the cafeteria, the duo started to explore the rest of the building, until a commotion caught their attention.

A little further in the hallway, Skywalker saw a guy and a girl arguing, well the red headed one was shouting, while the pink haired guy was barley talking back. "...I'm really sorry. I just found it, and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it.", the pink haired guy got out with difficulty but the red head just scoffed.

"Well, I did! and I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you.", the red head told him angrily. The pink haired guy muttered something enraging the red head even more.

"You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals.", the red head talked down on the pink one, nearly bringing him to tears.

"That's enough.", Skywalker declared angrily, he hated bullies with a passion. The two students looked surprised as he stood between the two, looking down on the red head seeing as he was a head taller than her.

She was dressed in a black letter jacket over a purple shirt with a sun design and a orange skirt and black boots. Her hair was red with yellow high lights. He had to admit, if the red head wasn't such a bitch and that angry scowl on her face, he might have found her attractive.

"How dare you speak to him that way.", Skywalker demanded to know, the girl was surprised that someone dared to speak to her like that.

"What did you say?", the red headed girl recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter or something? How dare you speak to him that way.", he repeated himself, making the red head scoff.

"You must be new here, pretty boy. I can speak to anyone any way I want.", she replied with an evil smirk.

"I think you should leave before I lose my temper and you won't like me when I lose my temper.", Skywalker warned her as his eyes flashed red for a second.

The red headed girl let out a laugh, "Very scary those contact lenses. Also, the 80's called and even they don't want there stupid trend back.", she mockingly said before she walked away.

Skywalker looked baffled before regaining his composure, "My popped collar is fabulous, don't make fun of it.", he said after her.

"I can't believe you did that!", a small voice said behind him, turning around he saw the pink haired guy looking up to him. The young man was wearing a yellow shirt on his upper body while wearing green pants on his lower body. He also had big light blue eyes. Skywalker's expression turned back into his usual calm one as he gave him a warm smile.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, could I?", he said.

The young man looked surprised, as a faint blush creeped on his cheeks, "Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer!", he told him.

 _"So that was Sunset Shimmer?"_ , Skywalker thought, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?", the young man asked, making the black haired guy turn his head back to him.

"You could say that. My name's Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he introduced himself.

The boy gained a large blush as he muttered, "I'm... My name is... Butterscotch Flowers.", he muttered flinching at her name.

"Sorry, your named Butterscotch... Flowers?", Skywalker asked slowly, noticing that the small young man before him look uncannily like a male version of Fluttershy.

"That's right, Butterscotch... My parents are kinda weird... But most people call me Butters.", he said, making him nod, thought he wouldn't know about parents being weird, "Oh my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy?", Butterscotch had noticed Spike, reaching down and started to scratch behind his ear.

"That's Spike, my... dog.", he answered slowly.

Butterscotch handed him some dog snacks from his backpack, "Oh, wouldn't you just give anything to know what they're really thinking?", he asked him while Spike enjoyed his snacks.

"He usually just tells me.", Skywalker muttered gaining a puzzling look from the guy, "Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It wasn't a bracelet, was it?"

Butterscotch started to explain, "This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers, you see. Then this crown just bumped on my head, I had no idea how it go there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Solaris."

"Principal Solaris?... Where is he now?", he asked slowly.

"Probably in his office.", he explained.

Skywalker nodded, "Thank you, Butters. Let's go Spike.", he said as the two were about to dash off.

"Oh wait!", Butterscotch said, stopping in his tracks, "You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do!", he showed a bunch of squirrels and rabbits in there, much to Skywalker's surprise, "They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day.", he added lovingly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks.", he said as he dashed off, wondering how he was going to get a backpack.

* * *

Skywalker was walking around the school, feeling pretty stupid not asking for directions to the principle's office. Just in time, he saw another coming out of a door. She looked very familiar, she had short spiky blond hair with ruby red eyes. A black leather jacked she wore over a white t-shirt showing off her belly and on the bottom she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Excuse me.", he said gaining the attention from the blond, "I'm new here, so can you tell me were the principle's office is?"

The girl nodded. "Sure thing. It's the same door I just came out off.", she explained. Skywalker thanked her before walking off.

A knock on the door later, a voice on the other side told him to come in. As he walked in, there was a man with neat green, purple and light blue hair and magenta colored eyes. He was dressed in a orange dress jacked and purple pants. "How may I help you?", the principle asked in a kind tone, snapping Skywalker out of his surprise.

"Oh sorry. My name's Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. I'm new here, and well, I understand that Butterscotch found a crown this morning and gave it to you.", he explained gaining a nod from the teacher.

He explained that he had vice-principal Artemis put it somewhere for safekeeping. "Were you interested in running for Ruler of the Fall Formal this year?", he added.

"Not really... Wait, Ruler of the Fall Formal?", Skywalker asked as the principal explained what the Fall Formal was, the Ruler of Fall Formal and the like. "You just need to let the head of the fall formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?", he asked but he shook his head.

"That was it. Well, I start classes tomorrow so I best get home and start to unpack, have a nice day.", Skywalker said as he stood up.

"Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open.", Solaris informed him, making him nod.

* * *

After a few quick stops in town, Skywalker had brought a backpack, with Spike safely in the blue and black pack, they were making their way towards the cafeteria. "Did you smell that?", Skywalker whispered to Spike who responded with a muffled "what?".

"There was this strange smell in principal Solaris's office... It smelled like sex.", Skywalker explained. Now it was Spike's turn to ask for a question.

"Say, Jason. Why not just tell him the EoU is yours and ask for it back?", the dog asked muffled, "He seemed like a reasonable guy."

Skywalker explained to Spike that if he would tried to explain what was really going on, he wouldn't be believed or Skywalker would be sitting in a white room in a straight jacked. "So? Just use your superpowers! That's why you have them!", Spike protested, as they arrived in the Cafeteria.

"Too easy.", Skywalker responded as he spotted the guy he was looking for, "Hey, Butters.", walking over the the shy guy. With a faint blush, he greeted him.

"I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something.", Skywalker asked, gaining a nod from him, "I have decided to run for Ruler of the Fall Formal."

Much to his surprise, the pinknette expression turned into a mix of shock, fear and worry, "It's a really bad idea to run for Fall Formal Ruler.", Butterscotch explained, worried for the guy who so bravely stood up for him.

He raised an eyebrow at what he said, requiring a further explanation. "Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Ruler, and when she wants something, she gets it! She'll make life awful for anyone that stands in her way. Just ask the guy that ran against her for Ruler of the Spring Fling."

Skywalker gave shrug declaring he was going to give it a go anyway. "I don't think you understand.", the shy guy muttered, gaining a questioning look from the black haired guy, "You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco kids, the techies, the rockers."

"Why is everybody separated this way?", Skywalker asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they do have in common, is that they know Sunset Shimmer is going to rule the school until we graduate.", Butterscotch told him sadly.

"Not if I can help it.", Skywalker thought, before speaking up again, "So, where would I find the head of the party planning committee?"

* * *

After receiving the information needed, Skywalker made his way towards the school gym as Spike munched on the muffins he picked up in town. As he entered the gym, he was almost hit in the face by a inflating balloon. "Sorry about that!", a guy with curly pink hair and bright blue eyes said as he walked up to him. He was dressed in a dark pink dress shirt over a white t-shirt and light blue pants.

"Barry Bubble?", Skywalker asked, gaining an equally surprised look from the guy.

"Huh, are you psychic?", he asked with a tilted head, as Skywalker shook his head.

"Butters said this is where I would find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee.", he explained, becoming even more surprised by Barry's expression darkened at hearing that name.

"Butterscotch Flowers, huh? Don't let his Moe behavior fool you, he can be a real jerkass.", Barry warned him, before giving him a quick look over as his expression turned back to cheerful, "Oh!, Your brand new here. I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really looking at you, do you have a twin sister who lives in Crystal city?"

This statement made him shrug his shoulders, gaining a nod from the pink haired guy, "Thought so. Any who, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Ruler of the Fall Formal crown.", he handed him a clip board and a pen.

As Skywalker writes his name on the list, another voice was heard, "Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?". Turning around he saw a blond muscular guy with green eyes, dressed in a orange striped work shirt along with some ruffed up jeans and cowboy boots.

Beside the blonde was a tall blond girl wearing a red sleeveless shirt with hot-pants made of jeans and a nice dusting of freckles on his cheeks. And on his other side was a tall girl with long flaming red hair, and purple eyes. She was dressed in a purple tank top which showed off her backside and nicely hugged her large chest. On her bottom she wore light blue pants held up by a white belt.

"Hey, I know you!", the blonde guy said in a country accent.

"No, you don't.", Skywalker quickly as the red head gave him an questioning look.

"He's the new guy who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today.", he explained as broke open a bottle of cider and proceeded to drink it down in one gulp.

"Jason here is going to run against Sunset Shimmer for the Ruler of the Fall Formal.", Barry exclaimed making the blonde do a spit take. Both him and the other two tried to convince him why it would be a bad ideas.

"About the only person in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Blitz.", the blonde guy said, making the young knight look up in surprise, "Average height, has rainbow hair, pretty well built. He's the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High."

"So anyway, I am Kyla Phoenix, nice to meet you. That cute girl over there is Macareina, and that handsome apple farmer is Applejack, but everybody calls him AJ.", Kyla said, placing an arm around Skywalker, and pulling him close.

"Personal space.", Skywalker simply said, but the girl ignored him.

"So what do you call yourself handsome?", Kyla asked, giving his body a look over.

"Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he introduced himself, before removing her arm from his shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice AJ, Kyla, Barry, Macareina but this is something I really need to do.", he explained, "It sure was nice meeting you all, but I got to go. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around.", he excused himself as he made his way out of there, a little freaked out from being hit on by a female version of Phoenix.

Barry tapped his chin as he watched the new guy leave, "That one's trying to hide a secret, but I am totally on to him. He's psychic!"

"He can be a psycho for all I care. One way or another, he is going to share a bed with me.", Kyla purred with a slight grin, narrowing her eyes just before Sunset Shimmer and her two minions, a tall skinny girl named Spice and a short chubby girl named Sugar, entered, and the alpha bitch started to order how she wanted the gym to be during the Fall Formal.

"There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons. This is gonna be MY coronation. I'm running unopposed.", she said smugly to herself. Barry informed her that was not true as the new guy had signed up. If looks could kill, everybody in that room would have dropped dead as Sunset Shimmer let out a, "What." taking the clipboard from the curly haired guy.

She didn't listen to Barry's remarks about his hand writing as she was focused on the name itself. "Jason Skywalker?... Where is this Skywalker?", she said as she putted up a fake smile, "I'm look forward to meeting the competition!"

* * *

 **There ya go. Where ya surprised by the gender-swap? Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	51. Chapter 51: My First School Day

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to freaking chapter 51 of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria! Can't believe it already has been 51 chapters of you awesome people reading stuff that I came up in my head. Its thanks to you all that I had the drive to make it this far, your all freaking awesome. Anyways, now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, I wanted to do a gender bend arc, but then I decided to combine it with EQG for some different interactions between the HH. I also liked that part of Kyla hitting on Jason. And yes, they are going to tell the others what happened during their adventure.**

 **Story time.**

* * *

Skywalker was making his way down the hallway of Canterlot high, intending to go to the library before heading home. "No, no. The red Kryptonite makes Superman go crazy, the gold Kryptonite takes away his powers.", Skywalker explained to Spike who was poking his head out of his backpack.

Spike shook his head before saying, "I would stick with the green one. Seems easiest."

"But... the green one can kill him.", Skywalker said.

"So? What's your point?", Spike asked as suddenly, a voice behind him took the two out of their discussion.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier, pretty boy.", turning around they saw Sunset Shimmer leaning against a wall of lockers, she pushed herself off it as she turned to face him, "Should have known Celestia would send her greatest champion here after me... and his little dog, too.", she added with a smug smile.

"He isn't my dog.", Skywalker protested, not taking a step away from his opponent, "He's a friend."

Spike was taken aback by his response, "... This is the happiest day of my life...", the dog muttered, his eyes filled with admiration.

"Whatever.", Sunset said as she rolled her eyes, "This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place and I already rule it."

Skywalker let out an inner chuckle at this, taking his silence as ignorant, she turned around as she let out a laugh, "And you are supposed to be sun butts star champ? Then again, what were the chances she'd find somebody as good as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria. Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do.", she turned back to him, "You want to be a king here? Please.", much to her shock, Skywalker was already walking away, Spike at his side.

"Don't worry. I'll crush you like your made of... something soft...", he said not bothering to look back at the enraged girl as her two henchwoman walked up to their leader.

"I want you to follow him. Bring me something I can use just like I did with that last boy who thought he could challenge me.", she ordered as the two tried to sneakingly follow him.

 _"When the power of Unity is mine, Skywalker will be sorry he ever set foot into this World. Not that he would have been much safer if he stayed in Equestria."_ , she thought as she made her way towards her next class.

* * *

Skywalker arrived in the library, and took a seat behind one of the school computers. After starting up the internet browser Skywalker declared, "Deduction time.", and started to type away. As he searched up what had happened the past few years, Spice and Sugar were watching him from behind the glass door, waiting for him to do something embarrassing.

"Even without my powers I know they are standing there.", Skywalker whispered to his friend.

Spike gave a nod, "Well, every villain need some dumb henchman... or henchwoman in this case."

Skywalker continued his research as he hooked his phone to the computer, using a program McGrath and Sutakira created for a school project a few years ago, he added himself to the student list, giving him a history in this World.

* * *

A few hours later, Skywalker and Spike arrived at their new house, it had a small garden, a swimming pool, and three bed rooms upstairs. The movers had already furnished it with the basic furniture decorating the living room. "It's not much, but I think we can make it.", Skywalker said as he moved some of the boxes off the couch and sat down as he pulled out two Bento boxes from his backpack.

"Were did you get this? Its delicious!", Spike said as he scarfed his food down. He was completely surprised by Skywalker's claim that he made this himself, "You can cook!? Man you really are good with your hands... Forget I said that...", added that last part quickly, realizing how out of context that could have been taken.

During diner, Skywalker showed the results of his research, "This is a yearbook. Its something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school last year.", Skywalker explained as he flipped to a certain page, showing a picture he was looking for, a picture of six boys and five girls, "Look. See those peole who look like gender bend versions of our friends? That's Dusk Shine, Rainbow Blitz, Davina McGrath, Elusive Shine, Kyla Phoenix, AJ Mela, Eve Griffifth, Barry Bubble, Toshiko Sutakira, Butterscotch Flowers and Macareina Mela.", he said pointing to each person as Spike fawned over this Worlds McGrath, making the young knight chuckle.

"It's interesting that they look like gender bend versions of my friends. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now and I just can't help but get the feeling that Shimmer's had something to do with it.", Skywalker explained, making a silent promise to fix what his enemy had broken before he went back home.

"I wonder where female you is.", Spike said, noticing that Skywalker wasn't on it.

"Oh, god. Am I dead?", Skywalker asked.

* * *

The next day is Skywalker's first school day, so he was up bright and early, making his way towards the school. Luckily for him, his new house wasn't that far from the school, just close enough to walk towards. "I wonder what awaits me today.", Skywalker thought as he walked towards school, noticing a trash can rolling around with two legs sticking out, a yellow bike was laying next to a wall.

"Fine! Leave me in here like the trash I am!", a female voice came from the trash can.

"Don't tell me what to do.", Skywalker said as he grabbed the person's slender legs and with a single pull, freed the girl. The girls had shoulder length blue hair, with a black jacket over a gray t-shirt with a blue shield on it and ripped jeans.

"Thank you so much! I own you one.", the blue haired girl said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't mention it.", Skywalker said with a smile as he walked with the girl to her bicycle.

"You don't get it, everybody else would have stood there and taken pictures with their phone's. Not you, you got straight in there and saved my ass!", the girl said cheerfully, "Oh, I'm Flashy Watch by the way and your... Wait your the new kid right? The infamous Jason Skywalker?"

Skywalker nodded, "That's me. Don't know about the infamous part.", he admitted. Flashy chuckled before speaking up, "Believe me, if you have the balls to stand up to Sunset Shimmer, you get a name around here fast... Until you turn up dead.", she said with a chuckle before adding, "Do you want a ride? It's a little damaged but I think it can handle us two."

* * *

As the two arrived at Canterlot High, Skywalker bid his goodbye to Flashy Watch before making his way to the Faculty Office to receive his schedule. Knocking on the door, a male voice called him in, walking in he saw a handsome man with short dark blue hair, a midnight blue blazer over a white dress shirt, he wore similar colored pants.

"Oh, are you the new student? Jason Skywalker, correct?", the teacher asked, Skywalker nodded.

"Yes sir.", he answered with a smile.

The teacher took a file from a pile of papers, starting to mutters as she flipped through the pages, "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see in 1999, that was what, eleven years ago? Your parents...", the teacher took a loud gasp at what had happened to his parents, "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand.", showing genuine his regret.

"I'm Vice Principle Artemis, I'm filling in for your English class. Welcome to Canterlot High.", the vice principle introduced himself, as he and Skywalker shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, sir.", Skywalker said, Artemis felt relieved at this new student didn't felt insulted at not having read before hand what happened to his parents.

"Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getter's like you. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-B. The classes will be starting soon, so follow me.", he said smiling as he opened the door for him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Class Room 2-B, the students were talking loudly as their teacher had not arrived yet, "Talk about luck... the teacher for this class is vice-principal Artemis, isn't it?", Toshiko Sutakira, a girl with blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left said. She was dressed in a cyan sweater over a white dress shirt which was loosely tucked in, on her lower body she wore a black skirt.

The girl asked this to Macareina, who nodded, "Ayup, it's the vice-principal alright. We get to enjoy his sermons every day for a whole year.", the blonde girl remarked.

"Hey you guys, I heard the transfer student from the city is going to be in this class.", the two overheard another student talking to his friend.

"A transfer student from the city...", Davina McGrath, a girl with brown hair covering her left of her green eyes, said. She was wearing a green v-neck shirt with black sleeves and a dark skirt under it.

The Rainbow Blitz, a medium length guy with messy rainbow hair, dressed in a cyan jersey coat and jeans nodded. "Just like you, huh, Flashy?", the boy said to the girl next to the brunette, who nodded.

"I already met him this morning. Guess what? Its the same guy who gave Sunset a what for.", Flashy Watcher whispered. They were cut off by the classroom door opening as Artemis and Skywalker walked in.

"Alright, class, I'm your homeroom and English teacher Mr Artemis from today forward. First things first, just cause it's summer doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck doves. I'd better introduce this transfer student, Jason Skywalker. Go ahead and introduce yourself.", Artemis said with a kind voice, as the young man took a step forward.

"Very well where shall I begin?", Skywalker started as he addressed the class, "My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. My father was a relentlessly self-improving boulangerie owner from Belgium with low-grade narcolepsy and a penchant for buggery. My mother was a 15-year-old French prostitute named Chloe, with webbed feet. My father would womanize, he would drink. He would make outrageous claims like he invented the question mark. Sometimes he would accuse chestnuts of being lazy. The sort of general malaise that only the genius possess and the insane lament. My childhood was typical. Summers in Rangoon, luge lessons. In the spring, we'd make meat helmets. When I was insolent, I was placed in a burlap bag and beaten with reeds. Pretty standard really...", Skywalker stopped, taking in the face's of his classmates and his teacher, before bursting out in laughter.

They finally caught on that he was joking, the rest of the class soon followed. "Excuse me! Is it okay if Skywalker sits here?", a rainbow haired boy asked as he raised his hand.

Artemis nodded as he gestured for him to sit down. After sitting down, their teacher started the lesson. The rainbow haired guy leaned close to Skywalker as he whispered, "Lucky for you to get stuck in this class. I like you, new kid. My name is Rainbow Blitz by the way. I think you and I are gonna be great friends."

Skywalker nodded at this while thinking, _"And so my new Life at school begins. Will I able to fit in? Challenge accepted."_

* * *

A few classes later, Skywalker had called this Worlds version of his friends to the school roof. They were surprised when their 'former' friends were also there. "You all must be asking yourself why I had invited you guys and girls here?", Skywalker started, he wanted to clear this up quickly, as he knew he was nothing without his friends.

"I know you guys used to be friends during Freshmen Year, remember?". The rest nodded still not getting what he was getting at. "Yeah... Davina was pretty ugly back then.", Barry said, earning a glare from the brunette.

"What did you say?", she asked threatening, making Barry quickly mutter, "...Nothing ma'am."

"But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer.", Skywalker continued, they all looked doubtful at his accusations, "Look at it this way. She's a straight up Alpha Bitch. She humiliates anyone who stands in her way? Check. Segregates the entire school into smaller social groups to ensure they don't rise against her? Check. Destroys long-lasting friendships just for kicks? Check.", he gave them a moment to let it sink in before continuing.

"Butters, your silent auction for the animal shelter was ruined by Barry because he brought fireworks and noisemakers? And according to Barry, he got a text from you saying you didn't want a silent auction, you wanted a big party. Yet he claims, he never sent you a text, Barry.", Skywalker explained as he showed the blogs on his phone.

As Skywalker pointed out more contradictions and flaws in the stories, they started to get around the idea, coming closer to the truth. "And finally, did any of you ever asked the other why they did what they did?", he didn't need an answer to that as they all had guilt written all over their face.

Skywalker smiled as all of them started to apologize to each other, after they all made up with each other, Rainbow Blitz was the first to speak up, "So you're looking to dethrone Shimmer's and become Ruler of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen now.", all of them agreeing with her and with that this Worlds version of the Harmonic Heroes were born.

* * *

At the end of the school day, his new old friends had other things to do, but they agreed to sit with him for lunch the next day to discuss their plan. As Skywalker was placing his books in his locker, Flashy Watcher walked up to him. "Hey, Jason.", she greeted him, "You getting used to this place?"

Skywalker nodded, "Wow, that was fast.", Flashy replied impressed.

"There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, and I like the quite.", Skywalker said as he closed his locker.

"Oh, you know about the local delicacy?", Flashy asked, gaining Skywalker's attention, "It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

Skywalker thought about it. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day, except maybe homework, but needing only a hour of sleep, he had enough time to do that. "Sure, why not?", he replied, accepting Flashy's offer.

"Alright! I see you in five minutes at the entrance.", Flashy replied before walking away.

* * *

Four minutes later, Skywalker found himself waiting patiently behind this a female janitor with long white hair and maroon yellow eyes. Going by what he had learned, her name was Eris, this World's version of Discord.

Discord was trying to fix the front door, glaring over his shoulder to Skywalker. "I'm waiting for someone.", he explained as the janitor turned back to the door.

"The door is broke. Maybe the fifth time or so. It don't open.", Eris muttered.

"Maybe there's a penny stuck in there?", he suggested, trying to make some small talk. Eris turned back at him, giving him a questioning glare.

"Why a penny?", she asked, looking more suspiciously as Skywalker shrug his shoulders, "Did you stick a penny in there?"

Seeing were this was going, Skywalker quickly said, "No. I was just making small talk.", but he was cut off when Eris placed the end of one of her tools against Skywalker's chest.

"If I find a penny in there, I'm taking you down.", Eris warned him. Luckily for Skywalker, Flashy arrived so he could finally leave and put an end to this awkward discussion.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story for the last 51 chapters, you beautiful magnificent bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	52. Chapter 52: Cafeteria Brawl

**Greetings, one and all. Welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Of course he works fast. He's efficient, get things done, good or ill. And he the Power Of Friendship is one of his abilities. He wouldn't ask directly about his genderbent version to Toshiko because at this point he doesn't know they are brothers.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Late in the evening, at Cloudsdale docks, a group of thieves are moving crates of freshly smuggled in 'goods' into vans. "I'm hungry, let's order a pizza.", one of them says as he puts one of the crates into a van.

One of his buddies gave him puzzled look, "Order a pizza? Order a pizza!? Where they gonna deliver it, numb nuts? Thirteen abandoned warehouse full of kill on sight hot heads way?", he shouted as two others arrived with the last of the crates.

"...You know what they say? They say it can't be killed. They say it drinks blood. They say...", the third one said, making the fourth one shake his head in disbelieve.

"I say you're full of shit, Knox. Oh, uh, you can quote me on that.", he responded.

Suddenly, something from the shadows pulled one of the thieves in. A loud crash was heard and the remaining thieves reached for their guns but seconds later the thief was throw back at them, crashing into two of them, his arm in a weird angle. This happened two more times, each from a different direction and soon only one was left standing.

"Where are you!?", the last one screamed in fright, aiming his gun widely around him, trying to find a sign of the attacker.

His heart skipped a beat as words were whispered into his ear right beside him, "Behind you." Turning around he saw himself staring into a faintly glowing silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding the face from view. The vigilante was dressed in what seemed to be a skin tight dark blue bodysuit, covering her entire body while on her feet she wore armor like red boots.

A red cape was floating floating down from her shoulders, swishing around as she reacted out and grabbed the thief, lifting him up with her armored hands. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!", the thief begged.

"I'm not going to kill you.", the vigilante replied, "I want you to do me a favor. When they put you in jail, tell them the Mare Of Steel send you." before the thief could reply, Mare Of Steel smashed him into the ground, knocking him out cold.

* * *

The next morning, Skywalker was making his way towards school when he heard a voice behind him. "Jason, wait up!"

Turning around he saw that it was Dusk Shine who spoke up, to his side he saw Rainbow Blitz and Davina walking up with her. "Good morning.", Skywalker replied as the four of them started to walk together. They spoke about various things, the subject at the moment was the reason why Skywalker moved to Ponyville.

After giving them his made up story, Dusk gave him a nod. "Ah... So that's why you came here. I thought it was something way more serious. There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's not much we can show to people from outside."

"That's okay, it's not that different from the big city and besides, I like the quite.", Skywalker said.

Suddenly, Blitz flashed him a mischievous smile, "So tell me, Jason. You think Davina is cute, huh?", this sudden remark gave Davina a shocked expression but Skywalker only raised an eyebrow, before looking away.

"Are you blushing? No, need to be embarrassed.", Blitz laughed, "She really is popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. I think it's because her intimidating attitude."

Davina interrupted her, looking at Skywalker who was still looking towards something in the distance, "You shouldn't believe that, okay?", she said, with an annoyed glare to Blitz.

"That your not popular or that you never had a boyfriend?", he asked, still not looking in their direction.

"Wait! No! I meant to that I don't need a boyfriend!", Davina corrected herself. Suddenly Skywalker pulled them to the side just as Flashy rushed by on her bike, losing control and landing in a trash can.

"Oh no, not again!", Flashy shouted muffled as Skywalker moved in to help her once again. With little difficulty, he managed to get Flashy of the the trash can, she thanked him once again.

"Next time, I'm not helping you. Or else you won't learn anything.", Skywalker said with a stern voice, knowing full well he couldn't help but help others out.

"Is your bike okay?", Blitz asked, gaining a surprised look from Flashy.

"My bike? What about me!?", she asked slightly offended.

"Are you alright?", Dusk asked, apparently the only one who was truly worried about Flashy's well being.

"Oh, Dusk Shine. Are you worried about me?", she asked with a faint blush.

"She's fine, let go to school.", Blitz said as the group continued their walk.

"Hey, have you guys heard the news?" Flashy asked as they arrived at the school parking lot, "You know, about that vigilante, Mare Of Steel?" Dusk, Davina and Blitz nodded.

"Well, a person who dresses up like that clearly has issues.", Skywalker said dismissive as Flashy parked her bike in the bike storage.

"Dude, a hot girl who dressed up in skin tight suit to fight crimes? Some one give her a medal.", Blitz said.

Skywalker rolled his eyes, "And a straight-jacket to pin it on.", he responded with a dry tone to his voice as the four entered the school. As they walked towards their lockers, he spotted Eris glaring at him, holding up a gold coin, her lips spelled the words, "I'm watching you."

On closer inspection, Skywalker saw that the coin was an Equestrian Bit. _"Must have slipped out of my pocket... I better apologize when I have the chance."_ , he thought to himself as he waved goodbye to his friends as he went to his first class of the day, cooking. He didn't want to brag but with his cooking skill, this sounded like an easy A.

* * *

Upon entering the cooking class, Skywalker spotted a certain shy pink haired guy sitting by himself in the back of the class. Walking over to him, he greeted him and sat down. He gave him a worried look and tried to warn him about something but the rest of the class arrived and the class was just about to start.

Apparently, who ever shared a table with you was your cooking partner for the rest of the year. Seeing as it was the first lesson of the said year, the teacher told them they could make whatever they wanted. "Sorry that you got stuck with me in this class.", Butterscotch said as he gathered ingredients and preparing his tools. Skywalker gave him a questioning look, making him explain that cooking class was his worst class along with gym.

Butterscotch explained that he just wasn't that good at cooking and he always messed it up somehow. "Don't worry, Butters. I think you and me will be just fine.", he responded as he started on his dish.

While Skywalker worked on his own dish, he gave a periodic look over Butterscotch's work, whispering advice and pointers when ever he needed them. "What should I do? There's still more ingredients that I couldn't fit inside the lunch box...", Butterscotch muttered, he had tried to make a lunch box but to no avail, looking over the remnants of all the ingredients left that he hadn't prepared, Skywalker quickly helped him out, cooking them all together.

After all that was said and done, the two had produced two fine plates of spicy stew. "Wow... That's amazing! You made that without even looking at a recipe.", Butterscotch said, staring in amazement at the dish before him.

"No, Butters. You made that, I just cheered you on.", Skywalker corrected him as their teacher rated their dish. Much to Butterscotch's surprise and a little to the teachers own, he gave Butterscotch's dish an A, while Skywalker received an A+, something that hadn't been done since Barry had bake his famed cupcakes.

* * *

At around 12:30, Skywalker found himself sitting at a table in the cafeteria, chatting with his friends who where already there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Flashy entering the cafeteria alone.

Skywalker was about to wave her over but Eve pulled him down. The black haired guy shot him an surprised look, as the blonde girl started to explain, "Don't even think about it! You are already opposing, Sunset Shimmer! Who knows what she would do if you ended up becoming buddies with her ex-girlfriend.", but his friend was more surprised by this sudden news.

"Ex-girlfriend?", Skywalker asked.

Macareina was the first to speak up, "Flashy broke up with her a few weeks ago. I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to her yet, that she is still alive is beyond me."

"Shimmer's claimed it was just a phase."

 _"Shimmer's had a sexy phase!? Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful."_ , Skywalker thought, "Well, I already consider her a friend, we had steak together yesterday."

"Are you texting your boyfriend?", Blitz asked his blue haired friend, who simply shook her head, "Oh, what am I saying. You never had a boyfriend either!"

"Like your swimming in pussy.", Toshiko responded dryly without looking up from her phone, but she got a kind smile when Skywalker asked who she was texting with. "Oh, I am just with my big sister. She is currently living with her dad and studying at Beacon. I promised to tell her how things are going."

Skywalker raised a slight eyebrow at this, not remembering his Worlds version of Sutakira ever mentioning a brother, though he might have heard of Beacon before. But quite suddenly, Barry spoke up, "Do you hear that, Butters? Toshiko is texting with Jeasa!", he said teasingly to his pink haired friend, who started to blush deeply, stroking his pink hair.

Misinterpreting his look, Barry continued, "You see Jason... Whoa, that sounds a lot like Jeasa! But anyways, our good friend Butters here has a HUUUUUGE crush on Toshiko's older sister."

Skywalker gave a slight nod before turning to his friend.

"I need something to drink. Anybody wants some?", Toshiko asked and naturally everybody wanted some. Being the nice guy that he is, Skywalker offered to help.

As the two walked to the vending machine, Skywalker suddenly got pushed by a random group of bullies, because every high school has them. "Watch where you going new kid, I am not in a good mood.", one of them said glaring at the young knight.

"Why don't you look where you going?", Skywalker responded, not afraid to stand his ground. The bully's eyes flashed between him and the blunette next him before letting out a chuckle.

"Oh, I see trying to play brave in front of your girlfriend! Well, lets how well you can take a beating.", he said as his two friends stood on stand-by ready to fight.

"Bring it...", Skywalker said before stopping mid sentence, "Wait, who is my girlfriend?"

The bully was quite for a moment before answering, "Toshiko Sutakira.", he pointed out. As Skywalker was about to take his fighting stance, he felt someone pulling at the sleeve of his jacket.

Turning his head to the side, he saw Toshiko giving him a worried look, "Jason, please don't stoop to their level, it's not worth it.", she asked him. She didn't want him to fight three of the strongest bullies in Canterlot High.

"Better listen to her loser, before you regret it.", the bullied spit, but Skywalker wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.

"Your right, Toshiko. These guy are not worth my time.", Skywalker said to the blunette, enraging the three bullies. One of them took a swing at Skywalker, who quickly pushed his friend to the side and with the same hand caught the first in mid-swing.

The second one tried to hit Skywalker from behind, but he slammed the struggling bully into the ground and with the same movement he kicked the other to the face, smacking him down to the floor. Everyone else just stared in amazement.

Skywalker quickly looked around at where the other bullies were, discovering they weren't there anymore. _"Wait a minute... Where are the teachers?"_ , Skywalker thought as his friends rushed over to him, shouting cheers and congratulations.

"Holy shit, Jason! That was awesome!", Divana said petting him on the back.

"Where have you learned to fight like that!?", Blitz asked, anything even remotely related to athletics's interested him.

Skywalker thought about it for a moment, "Street Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat, the Arkham series. I play a lot of fighting games.", he responded.

* * *

A few minutes later, found Skywalker and Kyla roaming the halls. "And they thought the blood was mine, but I explained... Speaking of blood, you have some on your shirt.", she said spotting the dark red spots, left after kicking the bully in the face.

"Oh, come on. First they want to fight me and now they mess up my favorite shirt? They are so uninvited for my birthday party.", Skywalker complained as he looked down.

"Let me help you with that!", Kyla said as she took his hand and lead him to the school girls restroom.

 _"Why am I here? I'm not allowed to be here."_ , he thought as he took off his jacked, laying it on one of the wash tables, as Kyla helped him take off his shirt. As soon as Skywalker's shirt was off, Kyla gave a sultry look.

"I didn't know you were so well-built, Jason.", Kyla purred, grasping his arm, making Skywalker's slightly nervous.

"Well... I just like keeping in shape.", he muttered but gets interrupted as Kyla leans against him, letting her hands go around his chest, leaning closer and closer to him.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard before a voice spoke up from the intercom, "Jason Skywalker, please report to the vice-principle's office. I repeat, Jason Skywalker, please report to the vice-principle's office." and with another loud crack, the voice died down.

"Well, I guess... I should go then. I'll see you later.", he said grabbing his jacked and quickly made his way out of the restroom, hoping she hadn't seen how freaked out he was getting.

* * *

A few seconds later, we find Skywalker with a closed jacket, entering the vice-principle's office after knocking. "Sit.", Artemis commanded, making him sit down on a chair in front of his desk.

"Sunset Shimmer told me what happened at the cafeteria.", Artemis informed him, "I don't know what possessed you to get in a fight, but you should know that in this school, we don't condone that kind of behavior. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Skywalker cleared his throat ready to tell his side of the story, "I was only defending myself, sir. Those guys came up to me first, and then one of them tried to punched me. I wasn't fighting for no reason. I was standing up to a gang of bullies, I didn't even throw the first punch."

Suddenly, the door shot open, revealing Blitz and a panting Flashy. "It's true, vice-principle!", the two said, Flashy slightly out of breath.

"Care to explain?", the vice-principle said, slightly annoyed that they didn't bother to knock.

"He didn't want to get into it with those guys.", Blitz said as the two of them started to explain what had truly happened.

The vice-principle ponders their story for a moment, "I see why you did what you did, Skywalker. You can go, but try and stay out of trouble.", he gave him a small bow, before leaving with his two friends.

"Thanks.", Skywalker said, grateful that the two had stood up for him,

"What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a friend, now would I? We... are friends right?", Flashy said as Skywalker nodded and shook her hand.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	53. Chapter 53: Training

**Greetings, one and all. Welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Of course, his friends are Jason's greatest strength.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker was strolling through the school when he heard quite gasp from some students in the hall looking in his direction. Before he could speak up they fled as if they had seen a ghost. "Why is everybody looking at me funny?", Skywalker wondered out loud as his friends in this World came running up to him.

"There you are, Jason!", Applejack said as they came to a stop, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Why were you all looking for me? What's going on?", Skywalker asked the rest of the super friends gave each other a concerned look.

"Oh, he hasn't seen it yet.", Butterscotch muttered as Dusk took out his phone and showed him a video, "Oh, it's really not that bad."

On the screen appeared Sunset Shimmer in front of a large background wall depicting Skywalker with chalk-white skin, hunched posture and glowering up at the viewers of the video with glowing red eyes from beneath his lowered brows, while standing in a ruined city.

"Jason Sephiroth Skywalker wants to be your Fall Formal Ruler. He's a reckless young man riding a motorcycle, disturbing the peace of our quiet rural town. He eats puppies, steps on bunnies and kills baby seals with only the power of his mind. Also his middle name is the same as the villain from Final Fantasy VII. What does it say about our school if we give someone like that such an important honor?", Sunset Shimmer asked in the video before a voice quickly added "Vote Sunset Shimmer for Fall Formal Ruler."

"I take that back. It's pretty bad.", Butterscotch stated dryly as Skywalker replayed the video a few times.

"Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?", Skywalker asked, his friends giving him a nod, "...This must be an important day for Sunset Shimmer."

With a worried tone to his voice, Macareina asked, "Why is that?".

Skywalker's eyes suddenly flashed red for a second, "Because this will be her last day alive.", he was about to run off to find and kill Sunset but a certain pink haired guy stopped him.

"Am I the only one who saw that?", Eve muttered to her friends, but none seem to have noticed Skywalker's eyes flashing red.

Turning his head towards Butterscotch, he saw two sympathetic blue eyes looking up at him, "Uhm Jason... Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you. You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me the other day.", Butterscotch said, making the taller boy chuckle.

He patted her on the head, smiling as he said, "It's okay. I will still win the F2. If not, I just scare everyone with my psychic baby seals killing power."

* * *

And so the Friday came to a close, after saying goodbye to his friends, picking up some groceries, he was now enjoying dinner with his faithful dog companion, Spike, in the living room, as the TV showed the Weather Forecast, saying that after the rain tonight, a thick fog was expected to set in later that night.

"Its Friday evening. I have no school tomorrow, what should I do?", Skywalker said.

Spike suggested playing video games, but both of them were surprised when suddenly the Imperial March started to play from no where. "The fugemuppet?", the dog asked as the two looked around for the source.

The music seemed to be coming from Skywalker's jeans. Reaching in his pocket, he saw that it was his Bluecherry Volt, "Oh yeah, I forgot you can make calls with this thing.", he muttered as he swiped his thumb over the screen.

Before he could say anything, he heard that it was Rainbow Blitz was who was called him, "Hey, Jason!"

"Blitz? How did you get my number?", Skywalker asked, he was sure he hadn't give anyone his contact information yet.

"From Kyla.", Blitz stated as a matter of fact.

Though this raised even more questions, "How did SHE get my number?", Skywalker wondered as Spike started to laugh.

"Never mind that. Wanna hang out tomorrow afternoon? Say 14:15?", Blitz asked. Seeing as he hadn't anything planed, he agreed to meet him, "Great! I'll see you at SCC!", before hanging up.

* * *

The next morning, at 13:31, Skywalker was sitting with a bowl of cereal at his desk as he started the MMO Spike had suggested on his laptop.

The words "Lost Story: Online" appeared on the screen. Starting a new character, the game started to load while text filled his screen.

"Reality is just a series of events and players acting out what they believe is real. When we accept that fact, our World becomes 'reality.' Reality is but a reflection of our thoughts and expectations... But, what if we were merely reflections in another's mirror? Are you prepared to look through that mirror to discover the truth?"

A few seconds later, Skywalker's was done generating his player avatar. He spawned inside Lazulis City, the Hub world but it seemed to be deserted. On Game Population displayed "There are 1 player(s) in the area."

Skywalker's avatar started to walk around when suddenly another message appeared on the screen, "A -PRINCESS- approaches."

A female avatar dressed in white walked up to him, waving at him as she opened a privet chat box. "Sup? oh wait, your a noob? are, huh?", the female avatar dressed in White tilted her head.

Skywalker's avatar nodded, "Well you can say that..."

The avatar preformed a laughing animation, before a typing, "Oh wow. you barley finished generating your char yet... Any ways! Welcome to the game! Good thing I'm using my low level alt. I think its just you and me, this is kind of a dead MMO these days... Sorry. I got kinda ooc there. We'r supposed to be our 'alternate selves' right? uhhhh... sooo... what are you gonna call your char? We can meet up later.", those words appeared on the message box.

Skywalker contemplated it for a few moments, funny enough, they had an animation that looked exactly like his own thinking pose, "What name should I use?"

Girl in White scratched her head, "That's the difficult part right? Hey, I got a good name for you!... How about Zael? kyahahaha! That's good.", a laughing animation started to play as Skywalker typed in 'Zael' as his character name.

"I'll change mine to Calista, k?", and in a flash, the girls name changed to Calista, "Have a little deja vu?".

Skywalker initiated the thinking pose, he really needed to hot-key that one, before typing back, "Zael... Calista... Ha, that's clever."

Calista shook her head, "Oh really? I'm impressed. I didn't think many people played that! Well, if you see any Arganan's, be sure to rescue me. Any way, I'm usually idling here on my days off... So if your bored, maybe we can level together. It sucks to be lonely."

Skywalker's avatar nodded as a friend request popped up in his mail box. "Sorry, got to go. Remember, let's think positive!" was the last Calista typed before she signed off.

Looking on his phone, Skywalker saw that it was 14:00, he had fifteen minutes to go to SCC. Saying goodbye to Spike, Skywalker rushed out of the door.

* * *

SCC was a small cafe that was popular with the local youth, that wasn't that far from his home, just a small walk through the Shopping District. As Skywalker entered the small establishment, he couldn't help but notice it looked similar to Sugarcube Corner at home, though it was a little more modern. He saw Blitz sitting next to the window drinking a sports drink, who noticed him too and he said, "Hai, Jason! You made it!"

As she said that he walked over to her and sat down. A waitress came over to get his order, after ordering a cup of coffee, he turned back to his friend. "So why me?", Skywalker asked.

"Well... Butters is doing his work at the animal shelter, Davina is busy and AJ is no fun...", the rainbow haired guy started.

"And I'm just a bundle of joy.", Skywalker said sarcastically as the waitress came back with his coffee. As she walked away, Blitz couldn't help but notice her and some of the other females in the establishment were checking Skywalker out.

"Now, what is the real reason?", Skywalker asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"After I saw how easily you stood up to those bullies, I realized that I need to better myself.", he started, making the young knight wonder were this was going, "So I want you to train me!"

In response, Skywalker playfully tapped Blitz on the head with his fist. "What was that for!?", Blitz shouted, as Skywalker smiled while taking a sip.

"Training.", said making the guy across from his lighten up.

"Does that mean you'll do it!?", the blue girl shouted excitedly, hoping she finally had an exercise partner.

"When I feel like it.", Skywalker said with a smile, it seemed this World wasn't so different from his own after all.

* * *

After a quick jog, Skywalker found himself at the Hero Riverbank, doing push-ups with Blitz. The athletic guy was keeping up with him, though Skywalker was pushing himself up with only two fingers. "How do you do that? I thought that was something from the movies!", Blitz asked amazed when he took a small break.

"Lots of practice.", Skywalker said, before taking a break himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Skywalker could see a young boy, around the age of twelve, with dark purple hair, tanned skin and a orange hoody approaching them. Skywalker knew this was the male version of Scootaloo but he couldn't quite remember his name in this World.

"Good afternoon Scooteroll!", Blitz greeted. The boy greeted back before asking what the two were doing. Skywalker explained they were training.

"Training? Who are you fighting with, Jason?", Scooteroll asked, "Are you going to stand up to even more bullies?"

"Hmmm... I guess?"

"Wow, cool!", the younger guy said before pointing at Blitz, "A grasshopper!".

Much to their surprise, Blitz become pale as he jolted on his feet. "Huh!? N-No way! Wh-Where!?", he shouted, looking all around him.

"It just landed on your back.", Skywalker informed him, but this made the young man just panic, nearly begging for someone to get it off.

Scooteroll walked over and took the grasshopper off Blitz's back. "...You don't like grasshoppers?", he asked as he let the little green bug go.

Blitz calmed down, scratching the back of her head, "I'm no good with anything with thin, jointed legs or anything creepy or squirmy.", he admitted.

"But they're cute...", the younger guy responded.

"...You sound like Butters.", Blitz muttered as he shook his head.

"Because of her love for all animals?", Skywalker asked.

Blitz nodded once again, "Ayup, Butters is fine around bugs. But me, I totally lose it... Kinda funny, huh?", and Skywalker agreed with him a little.

"Now come on, training time. Scooteroll, wanna train too?", Skywalker said turning his attention to the younger guy.

"Okay!", she replied, as the three started to do sit-ups.

 _"I'm gonna get over my fear of bugs. I don't wanna look like a sissy next to Jason or Scooteroll! All I have to do is think of them as Sunset Shimmer! Then I'll be able to grab a whole fistful!... I just gave myself goosebumps... G-Getting used to bugs might take a while, but I won't lose to Sunset Shimmer!"_ , Blitz thought as they resumed their training.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	54. Chapter 54: School Days Continue

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Nhye, Jason is above that, also he's too much of a nice guy to do that.**

 **Now it is story time.**

* * *

That Sunday afternoon, Skywalker was making his way through the shopping district, the bright sun shining down on him. _"How did I went from superhero preparing to fight an evil overlord of darkness to high school student trying to win homecoming?"_ , he thought as he walked towards Mizu's dinner, where he had agreed to meet Flashy. He arrived a little earlier, so he took seat and ordered some appetizer while he waited.

A crash was heard outside before the door opened, revealing Flashy. "Sorry for being late.", Flashy said as she took a seat across from Skywalker.

"Did you take your bike?", Skywalker asked, making his blue haired friend chuckle in embarrassment, "Seriously, why do you always crash that thing?".

After ordering their drinks Flashy spoke up, "I used to live in Cloudsdale before moving here six months ago. The roads are so wide and empty I keep speeding, and my car is at the shop so..."

The two made small talk over the course of their lunch. "Well, it is good... though it's tough. Kyla called this stuff 'tender and juicy'.", Skywalker said putting a piece of the meat in his mouth, not noticing the impressed look Flashy was giving him for already having dinner with one of the hottest girls in the school.

"What kinda teeth does she have!?...", Flashy joked, making the other chuckle.

"Still, this is damn good.", Skywalker said as he finished his, "I'm gonna have another. You want one too, right?"

* * *

And so Monday morning came. On his way to school, Skywalker came across Blitz and Eve, so they decide to join him. As the three of them walked up the stairs to enter Canterlot High School, Blitz started to lecture Eve about the sports team or something. "You better perform just as well when the soccer try outs are on.", Blitz said to the blonde. Skywalker tried not to sigh in exasperation, sports never interested him much, except maybe fencing, but soccer was the second most boring sport of them all, the first one being tennis, though only male tennis.

"Relax Blitz, it's all good. You are not gonna be the only one on the team.", Eve snarked with a roll of her ruby red eyes. Blitz snorted in response, grabbing her by her backpack and yanking her back.

"I am serious, don't get cocky.", he scolded while he let go as Skywalker separate them, "If you don't make the team this year you are gonna be sorry!"

Eve glared at him, giving a smug smirk, "Is that so? What are you gonna do about it?". Blitz growled, trying to grab at her again but Skywalker managed to keep him away by lifting him from the ground by the back of his jacket, while holding Eve off with his other arm.

"Knock it off, both of you. You are friends. How can you even be so energetic in the morning anyways?", Skywalker complained as a shadow fell over the group, all three looking up to see principal Solaris looking down at them disapprovingly.

"I want to see all three of you in my office. Now.", he said sternly.

The trio walked to her office in silence, Eve and Blitz shooting each other dirty looks every so often.

A short while later, Skywalker explained the situation, allowing them to get off with a warning. "I'm glad to see that you are all over this little episode.", principal Solaris said clasped hand at the trio, "That should be all for today. Eve, may I speak to you for a minute?". The blond nodded as Skywalker and Blitz got up and left

After another short walk, the two arrived in their classroom, which they shared with Dusk Shine. "Why did I have to go to? I didn't even do anything... This time.", Skywalker muttered as he took his seat, Blitz taking the seat next to him.

Before Blitz could respond, Dusk entered and walked up to the two. "Morning.", he said as she took the vacant desk next to Skywalker.

"Morning, did you sleep well?", Skywalker asked, getting a nod from the purple haired guy.

"Yep. I was out cold until this morning.", Dusk said as he prepared for class.

Skywalker nodded, before turning his attention back to Blitz. "Jason, Um... Thanks for the help.", Blitz said, his black haired friend nodded telling him it was no problem.

"Did something happen?", Dusk asked, trying to get into the conversation.

"Its strange... There's a funny air about you. I dunno, I guess that's what draws people to you, or something like that.", Blitz said, ignoring Dusk's puzzled look.

"Rainbow Blitz, was that a compliment?", Skywalker asked with a chuckle.

Blitz let out a soft laugh before confirming it was a compliment, "There really is something different about you. I feel like you won't let me down..."

* * *

During lunch break, Skywalker was taking a nap in a tree overlooking the school grounds, when a soft voice woke him up. Opening one eye, he saw Butterscotch standing there waving at him. "I want you to try this for me. I hope you're hungry...", he said as he showed him a boxed lunch.

Rolling over his shoulder, falling out of the tree and with a soft thud he landed on his feet. "I'm always hungry.", he informed his pink haired friend not noticing the impressed look on his face as he took the box.

As the two sat down on a patch of grass, before he even open the box, he could smells an unsavory odor coming from the lunch. _"I can smell it even without my super smell."_ , he thought, while he mustered up his courage and opened it, the content looked pretty unappetizing.

"Please eat up!", Butters said as he watched him expectantly.

Skywalker let out an inner sigh as against his better judgement he took a bite. After a few chews, Skywalker had to do his best not to spew it all out, _"I can't swallow it... I can't even chew it anymore!... The food tastes as bad as it looks..."_ , he thought.

"...H-How is it?", Butterscotch asked hopefully, slightly worried because the boy next to him was slowly starting to turn green.

"...Not bad for a first attempt.", Skywalker said slowly.

The shy pink haired guy looked surprised, "R-Really? But, please let me know if there's anything I can improve on.", he asked, gaining a nod from him, "Sorry that I asked you to try this all of a sudden. To tell you the truth... I'm going to keep trying my best, so would you mind stopping by and trying my new creations sometime?"

Skywalker thought about it for a moment, it seems he could use a guiding hand in his cooking. "Want me to teach you?", he offered, his friends face lightning up.

"Really? That's great! Cookbooks don't make much sense to me, and cooking for you would inspire me to try harder. I-I mean if its not too much trouble..."

Skywalker assured him that it was no trouble at all.

* * *

The rest of the day went by normally without incident, on his way out of school, he asked what Dusk was doing later that afternoon. He told him he was going to swing by the Used Books store in the Shopping District, he asked if he wanted to come along. Seeing as the Shopping District was on his way home anyway, he decided to go along for the ride.

And so we found the two at the Used Books store, the two browsing through the used books, Skywalker looking around every where but Dusk only looked in the newly arrived books, having already read most of the books there.

"Sorry to subject you to this...", Dusk said, as Skywalker was overlooking their collection of classic literature.

"I'm having fun, so don't worry about it.", he said, but his friend wasn't fully convinced.

"If you say so. But, um... thank you. I was so busy searching through the books... I'm sorry if I ignored you, Jason."

Skywalker waved it off as he walked up to him, "Don't worry about it. This place has so many interesting books.", he said honestly, he was surprised by the large collection of books here, he even noticed some rare collectors books.

"...Do you read much, Jason?", he asked, picked out some books he wanted to buy.

"I read a lot of comic's and a lot of the classic's.", Skywalker admitted making the nerdy guy turn his head in surprise.

"Really!? I didn't think you would be into that. Most people don't find the classics very entertaining, but I can respect what the authors were trying to accomplish.", he said as he paid for his books.

"Yeah, I can see your point. Do you read any comic's?", he asked, deciding not to buy any books himself. As the two headed out of the store, Dusk shyly admitted that he had an entire bookshelf full of manga.

"Say what? I didn't picked you for a guy who liked manga.", Skywalker said surprised.

Dusk nodded as the two made their way out of the Shopping District, "I love them. There's this really cool manga with all these explosions and the battles are really intense. Like, mountains blow up and maps change. And, the hero is really cool and strong! and... I am rambling, aren't I?"

His black haired friend gave a slight chuckle as he continued, "I don't mean to pry, but... Are you and Flashy... A thing?"

Skywalker looked surprised at this, "What? No. Flashy and I are both kinda new here, and we enjoy eating at the same diner." For some reason Dusk looked relieved at this. The two made some more small talk about what kind of reading material the other one liked. "Do you read any magazines? Like fashion?", Skywalker asked.

Dusk shook his head, "I'm not really interesting in that type of stuff, I'm clueless when it comes to fashion. Not like you, Jason. You look fine no matter what you wear.", he added that last part with a slight blush.

They soon found themselves in front of Skywalker's house, "You live here, Jason?", he asked, when Skywalker suddenly realized something.

"Wait, isn't your house in the other direction... How rude of me not to ask.", he said as he scratched the back off his head.

"D-Don't apologize! Please! It's my fault...", Dusk said quickly, not wanting to make him feel bad, "I knew we were going the wrong direction, but I didn't say anything... Thank you very very much for making time for me, Jason."

As it was soon going to be dark outside, Skywalker insisted that he gave Dusk a ride on his bike. With the Skybike, it didn't took long for the two to arrive in front of Dusk's house, which was located in the richer district of the town.

"Um... Jason? Is it boring to hang around with, um, a nerd like me?", he asked, much to his relieve he assured him that was not the case, "I-I'm glad to hear that. I've been worried about it for a while. Today, I was able to be myself with you, Jason... Thank you."

Skywalker nodded, he waved before turning his bike around, "I'll see you in school. Goodbye.", he said as she waved at him, "Bye Bye."

* * *

Arriving back home, Spike launched into multiple questions like "How was your day?", "Why were you gone for so long?" and "What's for dinner?".

After preparing a quick meal and quickly finishing his homework, Skywalker booted up the Lost Story. His avatar arriving in some location called the "Haunted Mansion". He didn't saw any other players until he saw a girl in white signing on. She quickly walked up to him, opening a private chat box, "Welcome back, Zael! Good to see you again! You remember me right?".

"Of course I remember you Calista. You named me!", his avatar nodded.

Calista did a fist pump while spinning around, "You really DO remember! This is exactly like when Calista and Zael met. Hmm... what kinda people are we, playing inside on such a beautiful day?"

Skywalker's avatar nodded, "It's okay to enjoy a game and sunshine is overrated anyways.", he informed her, making Calista do another fist pump.

"Haha! Damn straight! Its not like we're otaku or anything in real life any way. Games are cool, but like... God this sounds so pathetic... There isn't much else that interests me, ya know? We're supposed to be leveling, but we just keep on chatting.".

Skywalker shook his head, before tilting his head, "I don't mind, grinding gets old fast.", which was something he truly agreed with.

"I know. Its fun talking to you, Zael.", Calista said before realizing something, "I'll be Offline for a while, so I'm logging off. Sorry! I forgot the big sale ends today." and with that Calista signed off.

* * *

The next morning Skywalker was making his way towards school, "I wonder if Toshi has written back yet...", he was brought out of his contemplating, when Kyla walked up to him. After some small talk, Kyla asked him, "Why don't we ditch class later. Have some fun?"

This made Skywalker stop in his tracks, making the red haired girl look at him nervously. "You had me at ditch class.", Skywalker said with a smirk, making Kyla look at him in surprise, "What? It's okay once in a while.", the two continued their way to school.

"You think so? I'm surprised you're so open-minded. I had you totally pegged for a teacher's pet.", Kyla said with a smile.

When they arrived at school, the two deciding to meet after lunch break to skip class. Skywalker waved her goodbye as she left to do something at the cheerleading team. Looking around, he saw his favorite pink haired guy trying to hand out flyers. Sneaking up behind him as he said, "Canterlot's Animal Shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?", but he said that at such a distance that no other student could hear him.

"Hey, Butters. What are you doing?", Skywalker whispered in his ear, making the shy guy jump up.

Blushing faintly because he stood so close to him, "Oh, hi Jason. I'm handing out flyers for the animal shelter.", he said shyly, showing him the stack of flyers.

"Oh, the thing you do every Wednesday? Any luck yet?", Skywalker asked as he studied one of the flyers, as the shy pretty boy shook his head, "Where do I sing up?", this made him look even more surprised.

"You need another volunteer, I want to help out.", he said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, alright... Uhm. I meet you after school... If your serious.", he said, as the two made their way into school.

* * *

One bus trip later, Skywalker and Kyla found themselves walking around Canterlot City. "Mmmm! Feels so good. Just knowing everyone else is still stuck at school studying makes it feel great to be out here.", Kyla said stretching her arms, "It's not like I do this all the time. Well, enough small talk. Let's go."

"Where are we going?", Skywalker asked as the two passed some stores.

"We'll start with clothes, then we'll hit shoes, and maybe some swim suit stuff if there's enough time and if your lucky.", Kyla answered with a mischievous wink as she dragged him into a clothing store.

An hour later, Kyla still hadn't bought anything and they were still in the same store. "So when does the fun start?", Skywalker asked as he played a game on his phone, seeing they should have enough time to get back to school.

"Silly, it started an hour ago!", Kyla said, clearly enjoying herself.

"Huh... Must have missed that train.", he said dryly, making his friend chuckle.

"Your a funny guy, you know what, though? I had more fun today than usual. You're different from the others. Next time, let's go after school.", she said as he nodded.

"We'd better get going, though, or we won't make it back before class ends.", Skywalker informed her, making Kyla nod.

"Say, Jason. How come the coat tails of your coat always flare out from behind you, even when there is no wind?", she asked making him shrug his shoulders.

* * *

The two sneaked back into class unnoticed, making it to the end of the school day without any problem. Skywalker was walking around, until he saw Blitz and Eve arguing about something again. "Can't today, I've got detention.", the blond said, rubbing the back of her head, the rainbow haired guy glaring at her.

"Yeah, well don't make a habit of it. If you spend too much time in detention you get barred from playing sports, and I don't wanna see one of the best players benched because she's having issues.", he said before turning around, he was about to storm off but accidentally bumped into Skywalker.

After muttering a quick apologize, he asked, "Jason! Why don't you join one of the sports team?"

He thought about it for a few seconds, "Sounds like a lot of hard work... I don't like hard work.", he added making his friend tilt his head.

"I'll buy you all the Meat Lovers Combo's at Mizu's you want.", Blitz said hoping to bribe him with their favorite dish after training.

Skywalker chuckled for a moment, "I don't think you'll ever have enough money for that." After promising to think about it, Blitz gave Eve one last glare before storming off. Turning to his friend, he saw a guilty look on her face.

"You know what she's like. Blitz just wants the team to be at full strength.", he tried to console his friend, Eve nodded, her spikey blond hair shaking with the motion, "Hey Eve, why did you even get detention anyway?"

Apparently, Eve had drew something in class and that it had gotten her the detention, but he found that reason kinda fishy. "The principal says I need to work on my concentration. See ya later.", she said running off.

Skywalker shrugged his shoulders as he left to find Butterscotch.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	55. Chapter 55: The Dreaded Test Week

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and n** **ow it is story time.**

* * *

"This is going to be the toughest fight of our lives.", Flashy said as she, Skywalker, Rainbow Blitz, Davina McGrath and Eve Griffifth were sitting at a table in SCC, notes and books were scattered all over said table. "We need to be in complete sync. Davina I want you on attack. Blitz, your on recovery, Jason, your in the lead, be ready to shout commands at a moments notice. And Eve..."

Eve cut her off as she had an annoyed look, "Screw you, it's only a test week.", taking a sip from his soda.

"I know!", Flashy said as she sat back down in her chair, looking over her notes.

"Alright, the only class I really struggle with is math. What's your most difficult Jason?", Eve asked. Her black haired friend muttered something as he was drawing something on a piece of paper. Davina looked over her shoulder to see what Skywalker was drawing.

"That is a drawing of Dusk. Naked, riding a polar bear... dog?", she said making Flashy eyes widen.

"What!? Let me see!", she said taking the drawing from Skywalker.

"Hey.", he said slightly annoyed, as Flashy started to study the drawing.

"What the hell!"

Flashy got startled by the sudden yell turning around, they saw Dusk and Toshiko standing behind them, and yes he had seen the drawing. "Gentleman!...", Flashy started awkwardly, "Now remember it's only awkward if we let it be..."

A few minutes, a few apologizes and Flashy brought some soda's, Dusk and Toshiko joined them in their study session. "Say Flashy, why did you invite us to your study session? I thought the only one you really hanged out with was Jason.", Davina asked referring to herself, Blitz and Eve.

"Well I had invited Jason first... But I didn't want to make it look like we we're dating, with all the rumors going on about us already.", she muttered.

"It's more fun this way to study with everyone.", Toshiko said as she looked to her side, seeing one of Eve's answers is wrong, she tried to point it out, but Eve wasn't listening.

"So X is that and... Gah, not like this.", Eve muttered, not noticing the others looking at him.

"Hasn't she gone nuts yet?", Dusk asked, as Skywalker shook his head.

"Oh, by the way, have you guys heard? We are going to have a visitor from Cloudsdale.", Toshiko said with a happy grin.

Blitz got a grin as well when he realize who she meant, "Oh, is my baby girl going to come visit?", he said, getting a stern look from Toshiko, "Come on, Toshiko! When Jeasa still lived here, we always used to playfully tease each other! By the way, don't tell Butters she is coming, his face will be red until she arrives."

"I think he is going to get hurt a little. Jeasa is going to introduce her boyfriend to me.", Toshiko said.

"Jeasa has a boyfriend? There goes one of the hottest girls...", Blitz said sadly.

* * *

After saying goodbye to their friends, Skywalker and Eve were making their way home as the sun started to set. "Now I'm beat.", Eve said as she stretched her back.

"Eve, the things you protect are very important to you aren't they?", Skywalker asked as he looked up to the sky, gaining an odd look from his friend.

"Yeah, Toshiko means a lot to me. She's frail and yet, despite that gives everything her all. That makes me wonder if I really can protect her. Honestly though, she's better at studying than I am with sports..."

The two turned around a corner as Skywalker looked back at her, "But if you don't study, you'll fail and have to retake tests, which lessens training time. After that, you'll wind up being a worse girl.", he said, making his blond haired friend look at him offended.

"You don't have to put it so blunt!", she shouted making him slightly chuckle.

"Why is it you want to get strong so badly? Why is it that you've become so desperate about it?", he asked, making her ponder that question.

They arrived at Eve's apartment before she could answer, Skywalker was about to say goodbye when she spoke up. "For my friend's sake. Not just Toshiko. There's Blitz, he's nice enough I guess. Dusk, Davina, Elusive, Barry, Kyla, AJ, Butters and Macareina. Everybody is really important and I want to protect them all.", she explained making him smile.

"And you too you know."

He turned his head in surprise when she said, showing a rare sight, a Eve Griffifth with red cheeks, "But your strong. It'd be a real honor to protect you but... It's thanks to you all that I can be here. So it's because of that I want to protect everyone who's so dear to me. So that may be why I've gotten so desperate lately. Is it weird of me to say that?", she said as she looked him into his faintly glowing amber eyes.

"No, It isn't.", he said slowly as turned around.

* * *

That evening, Skywalker had a study session with Barry at his house. After two hours of studying, Barry asked if he could see his room. So the two were in his room, Barry pretty much barged in. "It's pretty clean. So?... You keep the goods under your mattress?", Barry asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Skywalker gave him a confused look, not getting what he was talking about. "Come on... No need to play dumb. Don't worry. I'll still be your friend even if you're into some freaky stuff.", Barry said with a kind tone to his voice, Skywalker still didn't get what he was about. He suddenly felt Spike putting his pawn on his leg, gesturing him with his eyes to kneel down.

Kneeling down and scratch Spike behind his ears, the dragon dog whispered to him, "He's asking you were you keep your porn.", luckily for them, Barry didn't hear him.

Standing back up, Skywalker gave him an awkward smile, "Oh, your talking about that... Of course.", suddenly Barry broke down in laughter, confusing him even further, "What, don't you?"

Barry stopped laughing, shaking his head, "Like I would hide mine in such an obvious spot! One time, my mom found it and read the title out loud to the whole family...", now it was Skywalker turn to laugh.

"Sounds embarrassing."

Barry let out a soft chuckle, "Alright, I will check them out when you go take a piss or something. I'll expose your embarrassing tastes!", the curly haired guy added that last part as a joke but Skywalker suddenly turned his gaze towards him, squinting his eyes as he did.

"Do that and you will die.", the calm and serious tone he said it made it difficult for Barry to know if it was a joke or if he was deadly serious.

"Just kidding bro!", he said shaking his hands, "So, on a different subject. You ever invited a girl in your room?" Skywalker gave him a cocky grin, he had invited Luna to his room back in Equestria, "Seriously!?", not waiting for a response, "Who did you... I'll stop there. I think it's better I don't know.".

* * *

And so Monday, the start of the dreaded test week came. For the next five days, the students of Canterlot High were subjected to test which Skywalker found too easy. Maybe because he could pick information up faster than normal humans, he didn't know for sure. Though Skywalker thought he may have over studied for this test. His friends had agreed to meet each other at SCC after finishing the tests, Skywalker and Dusk were the first to arrive.

The two were sipping away at their drinks, while discussing the tests when Davina and Toshiko had just arrived. After ordering their drinks, they joined the conversation about the test. "What answer did you guys pick on 'What is the largest man-made structure on Earth'?", Davina asked taking a sip from her coffee, "I seriously considered the Netherlands, but I didn't think that was the answer."

They were soon joined by Kyla who apparently didn't put any effort in studying, she was just happy having the test week over with. "Hey Kyla, where do Dutch people come from?", Toshiko asked, making the other girl tilt her head.

"Uh... Well, the Pennsylvania Dutch come from Pennsylvania...", she said slowly.

"And the other Dutch? They come from somewhere near the Netherlands, right?" Dusk asked, gaining a smug look from their red haired friend.

"Nice try. See, the Netherlands is this make-believe place where Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come from.", she answered gaining a 'you serious' look from her friends.

Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the gang arrived and they were ready to celebrate their freedom, for a week before they would get the result, for better or worse. "Whoa! Test week is finally over!", Flashy said a she raised her bottle, gulping it contents nearly down in one go.

"Oh, uh, I just remembered.", Applejack said, putting down his own drink, looking at his other friends, "There was a question on the exam that I didn't get. I think it was, 'The chemical formula HCHO, used for silver mirror reactions. Its 40% solution is known as formalin.' And the question was, 'What is HCHO'?".

Skywalker drawing something on a piece of paper, unsurprisingly Flashy tried not to look at what, "...Formaldehyde.", he said absentmindedly, but out of the corner of his eyes he could see Applejack nod.

"Oh, I see. I chose acetic acid... Duh, of course it couldn't have been vinegar.", he said.

"AJ, why don't you ask Dusk to help you study?", Butterscotch suggested, gaining a thoughtful nod from the male blond.

"But wouldn't you rather ask someone of the opposite sex?", Kyla added her own thoughts on the matter, before turning her gaze to Skywalker, "Jason... I'm not a nuisance to you, am I?"

He had not paid attention to their conversation, "Huh? What?" he said before spotting two girls looking at a guy with a baseball cap and dark sunglasses who was sitting by himself, he couldn't help but overhear what they where whispering about. "Do you think its him?", one whispered to the other, who shrugged. The guy, suddenly place money on his table and quickly walked away.

* * *

As the guy walks through the streets, he notice that someone was following him. He walked through the streets at various speeds and crossing it a few times, but his follower kept up. As he reach the bus, he quickly got in before it could drive away, hoping it would drive off before his follower could get on, but he got on the bus just in time.

He looked nervous as the young man held out his hand, inside was the others Bluecherry Curve. "You forgot this.", Skywalker said, he had noticed the young man had left his phone on the table back at SCC.

"Why didn't you say so a whole lot sooner!", the guy said slightly offended as he grabbed his ice blue phone out of his hands. Realizing what it looked like what he was doing, Skywalker scratched the back of his head.

"My bad, I'm sorry about that.", he said.

"Well... You returned it instead of keeping it. So thank you.", the guy said with a faint smile. Skywalker waved it off before getting out at the next stop.

* * *

That evening as Skywalker and Spike were eating dinner while flipping through the channels. They came across the evening news, were Skywalker saw a face he had seen earlier that day. "Doesn't your grandmother run a ice cream shop in Ponyville?", the journalist asked on the television.

The young man nodded, "Yes, she does."

Another journalist was allowed to ask a question, "And when do you think you'll return to work.", he asked but the young man informed her that he was not sure. After a few more questions, the interview was over.

"Ya think we'll run into Elson in town?", Spike asked, knowing the famous pop-star was moving back to this town.

"I think I already did.", Skywalker said, wanting to kick himself for not recognizing him, though to be fair, he had only seen his Phoenix's girlfriend one time.

Spike looked at him in surprise as he shouted, "You saw Elson!? Is he as cool in real life as he is on TV?", he asked, making Skywalker think back to the angry face he showed him when he returned his phone.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	56. Chapter 56: Test Result

**Greetings, one and all. Welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Thanks! And as for Jason's porn... Probably some foot fetish stuff, student/teacher stuff and a lot of moe girls.**

 **Story time.**

* * *

As Skywalker and Spike were watching TV that evening when suddenly, Skywalker's phone suddenly rang. On the screen was a picture of Dusk during their study session at SCC, indicating that it was him calling. "Go for Jason.", he said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey, Jason. I hope I'm not interrupting something important?", Dusk's voice came from the other side. Skywalker told her it was okay, so he continued, "This is kind of random, but I like to hear your opinion on something. What do you think about Flashy and me? I mean... Do you think I have a chance with him?", his voice indicating that Skywalker was the only one he could talk about this.

"I don't know. She's kind of the Champion and you don't even have your first gym badge yet.", Skywalker started, hearing a confused sound coming from the other end, "But still, if you really like her, go for it."

"Okay, thanks for the support.", Dusk responded before speaking up again, "This is kinda unrelated but it has been bugging me for a while... Davina, Eve, Kyla, Toshiko or Macareina. Which one is your type?"

Skywalker had to think about this question for a moment, before a flash of pink hair flashed before his mind eye, "There is a girl back home... But I don't think she likes me like that.", Skywalker admitted, surprised at what he himself just said.

"Ah, I see. I won't pry then... Don't worry, your secret is save with me.", he assured him before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Skywalker took out his laptop and booted up Lost Story: MMO, trying to see if Calista was online. His avatar arrived in Lazulis City, but unfortunately Calista was not signed on. Instead he got a PM from his gaming partner, "I'm running a little late! I'll be right there, k?"

And indeed a few minutes later, Calista entered the area. Skywalker made his avatar stand up as Calista walked over to him, "I have been waiting for you. What happened?", Zael asked as Calista dropped her head.

"I had a talk with my older brother. Whenever we talk, its always the same... Ugh, its like all he cares about is marrying me to some girl.", Calista said slightly offended.

The two avatars started to walk around Lazulis city, as Calista talked about her problems. "I'm taking my time! There's no rush. Besides... I am not sure if I am all that interested in girls..."

"That's alright. Just take your time to find your one.", Skywalker said.

This made Calista jump again, but this time of joy. "I knew you would understand Zael!", she said, her avatar smiling, I don't wanna get married, just yet. Eventually! Maybe! But not until I'm like 40."

"But if your looking for mate, why don't we get married?", Skywalker said as a joke, making the Calista avatar laugh.

"Even with out meeting me in rl? Take me, Zael! And don't worry... I still have some spunk left at my age.", her avatar was smiling, giving Skywalker a warm feeling.

"The weathers nice today huh? Let's go outside!", Calista said as she started to make her way towards an Area Exit. "You want to go outside?", Skywalker asked, "In game... That makes way more sense."

The two found themselves in a area called the Mysterious Forest, the two soon engaged a horde of monsters, who they made quick work off by combining their efforts. "I'm so pissed off right now! Miss. U is such a stupid eh so bee!".

Skywalker totally forgot what she had said previously, so he asked about Miss U. "... Zael, you know too much.", Calista started as the two began to loot the corpses of their fallen enemies, "I shouldn't have mentioned her name, huh? Don't get me busted, k?", she asked, making him nod.

"I won't. But don't you mean that this Miss U is a S.O.B.?", he remarked, making her smile for another time.

"See!? You understand! wooooo! Zael and Calista for the win! We must be soulmates! High five!", she said, making her put up her hand. Skywalker's avatar didn't respond, making this scene a little awkward.

"...Which hotkey is that?", he asked as Calista quickly told him. The two give each other a high five, Calista is looking around, "You see, Miss U is a colleague of mine but at the school... Oh no! You can't figure out what my job is can you?", she titled her head.

"Are you a teacher?", he remarked sarcastically, making her nod smiling.

"Yeah, your smart. I knew you'd figure it out! You get an A+ for reading comprehension today!", she complimented in before realizing something, "Hey! I just figured something out! When I complain to you, I feel better afterwards! From now on we HAVE to group together promise!"

Skywalker nodded, "I promise!", with that their game session ended.

"So just a random question...", Spike said after Skywalker took off his headset, "Tracer or Mercy? Which one is your type?", eating a piece of Beacon out of the fridge.

"Tracer. Mercy sounds more like she would be Kyle's type.", he responded, "She has blonde hair, blue eyes and 37 years old, making her older than him. That's pretty much his critria."

"Wait, Angela Ziegler is 37 years old!?", Spike asked and his friend nodded, "That's one sexy cougar..."

"Ayup." Skywalker agreed.

* * *

The next day on his way to school, Skywalker came across Flashy who for a change was not rolling around in a trash can, the two walked towards the school together, discussing how they should receive test result today and how they post the results in the hall for everybody to see. "On a whole different subject... What do you think about Dusk?", she asked a slight blush on her face, gaining a questioning look from her friend, "I mean as boyfriend material?"

Skywalker thought about said question for a few moments, "Alright, I guess. If your into guys who are smarter and prettier than you.", he answered as they entered the school, "Say Flashy, can I ask you something? How come such a nice gal like you ended up being the ex of someone like Shimmers?"

Flashy thought about it for a moment before slowly looking up, "I don't know... I was just the new kid at the time, and when the most popular girl ask you on a date... I don't know.", she muttered.

Skywalker shook his head, "I understand. Shimmers isn't bad looking if you ask me.", he added with a smile.

"Yeah, you two would make a great couple! A guy and a girl who hate each other!", Flashy said with a laugh.

Skywalker joined in himself, "Think about all the crazy sex Shimmers and me would have."

* * *

It wasn't until their lunch break that the test result were posted. "The moment of truth.", Eve said as the gang left the cafeteria and walked to the message board. Looking over the top of the list of the second years read as followed,

 _#1 - Jason Skywalker_

 _#2 - Dusk Shine_

 _#3 - Toshiko Sutakira/Barry Bubble_

 _#4 - Davina McGrath_

And somewhere near the middle were the rest of the gang, along with Flashy. Everybody looked at Skywalker in awe, nobody in the history of Canterlot High had ever beaten Dusk Shine for the top spot.

A little while later, Skywalker waiting at the hall, he saw Eris the janitor walking past, remembering what had happened on his second school day, he decided to try and make amends. "Miss Eris?", he said walking up to her, gaining a glare, "About that coin that got stuck in the door. Yes, it was mine...", this made the janitor look up in surprise, "It must have rolled out of my pocket or something. It was my second day and I was nervous, and I am sorry."

Before he could say more he was interrupted by Eris. "Ya know. Its good for you to admit it, now I won't have to kill you.", she said with a smile before walking off.

Skywalker was left there unfazed, as Blitz and Elusive, along with members of the basketball team walking right up to him. "What's up, Jason?", Blitz said, as the two fist bummed.

"Nothing much. Oh yeah, you guys are both on the basketball team. Quite surprsing Elusive.", Skywalker said as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the locker.

"It seems I am a surprising good player... And I have a reason to be on the team...", Elusive said.

"The oldest reason in the book?", Skywalker said with a smirk, suddenly one of their team members, Thunderlane, spoke up.

"Don't you three hang out with Davina McGrath?", all three of them raised their eyebrows, before nodding, "Seriously!? Damn, now I'm jealous!", gaining an odd look from the three.

"Yeah, I heard she's pretty loose. And doesn't she look like she's got a sugar daddy For two?", another team member, named Noteworthy added, "Yeah, she's stacking the paper. I wonder how much she gets paid?", turning the look from the three friends from odd to angry by nearly everything they said, "You think it's a cheaper market out here?"

Thunderlane shook his head, "I don't know man, this is premium grade high school tail we're talking about and with a body like that. Seriously, just look at her hips...", as the two continued their discussion, it became more and more vulgar.

"Don't talk about Davina like that.", Skywalker ordered, their discussion stopped abruptly. Of the three of them, Elusive looked most offended.

"Knock it off, guys. Maybe someone should spread some rumors about you, and we'll see how you like it.", Elusive said, aided by his death glare which send shivers down the spines of the two. The two quickly muttered something about being late for something before quickly running off.

"Sounds like they've got the hots for our Davina.", Elusive said, his glare following the direction the two fled to.

"They were talking like that at practice too... But don't worry, I'll yell at them later, man.", Blitz added, gaining a grateful nod from the purple haired guy.

After saying goodbye to the two, Skywalker turned around, he saw a Davina with her gaze to the ground. He didn't know how long she had been standing there, but from the look of it, she had heard everything. "...Did you hear them?", he asked placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her a worried look.

Davina didn't look up, "They were practically yelling. Not that... stuff like that really bothers me. They don't even know me. Why should I care what they think?... I expect it after last Spring Fling.", she said, trying to sound indifferent but her sad expression betrays her.

She finally looked up at him, a tear trying to escape from her blue eyes, "I'm fine... But... thanks."

Their lunch break soon ended, Skywalker and Davina had gym class for the next hour. "...But still, you've got brains. I mean your results were really amazing.", she complimented him.

"Oh? Is that not normal?", he asked in his usual calm tone, making it hard for her to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Like it ever would be! So why bother to study? Hell, when did you study? Your always helping us or other people out and that one time we studied together, all you did was drawing pictures of Dusk.", she responded.

He gave a smile raising his index finger as he winked at her, "Well, you see...", he started, gaining a hopeful look from her, "It's a secret."

The two arrived at gym class but before each went to a different locker room, she said "Figures. You really are horrible...". For some reason Skywalker let out a laugh before making his way into the boys locker room.

* * *

A few minutes later found the class running laps, Skywalker and Rainbow were leading the pack, neither having difficulty keeping up with the other, "Oh yeah, I think I've seen you laugh that way before.", He said, his condition good enough that they could have a casual conversation, "I wanna show that face of yours to everyone and be like 'His cover's blown! The cool city boy isn't who he says he is!'.", he added with a smirk.

"You're going to tell them how I laugh all the time?", he said, making him shake his head.

"Maybe not. It does sound a bit creepy.", she admitted.

Skywalker and Kyla were walking towards their next class as the two discussed different things. Kyla let out a groan before saying, "Great, sex ad next hour. How much you wanna bet the teachers are gonna show us how to put on a condom with a banana?", the red head said with a smirk, making the black haired shake his head, "While were on the topic... Have you ever done... it?".

Skywalker felt a turmoil of emotions boil inside himself as he was reminded of the last time he and Luna did it, turning his gaze towards the ground. Thinking she had hit a nerve, Kyla quickly tried to apologize, "Hey, no need to be embarrassed. Lot's of guys haven't done it yet at our age..."

Their attention was required elsewhere when the two saw two new guys standing there, they tried to ask the other students something, but they all ignored them. Making their way through the crowd, the two manage to break through, and reach them.

"Where are you two heading to?", Skywalker asked. He recognized the two guys standing in front of him. It seemed that the two were heading to the same class as they were.

"Okay, follow us!", Kyla said, giving the blond a small bow, before leading them their way.

"We haven't introduced ourselves.", Skywalker started, "My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he introduced himself.

Kyla gave them a welcoming smile, "My name is Kyla Phoenix, a pleasure... to meet you.", she said, eyeing the blond young man, before the other two introduced themselves.

"Andrew Targaryen, nice to meet you.", the younger brother said.

"Elson Targaryen.", the blond young man said, "Aren't you the one who returned my phone?"

"I am.", Skywalker.

"Great! Then we already know someone here!", Andrew said, with a excited fist pump, but his brother was distracted by a certain red haired girl, neither eyes leaving the other as they arrived at the class room.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	57. Chapter 57: Jason Trolls Everyone

**Greetings, fellow readers, and welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Thanks, happy to hear you enjoyed it. As for Jason's feet thing... Well, in Arc III, Phoenix accused Jason of having a thing for Fluttershy, but he called it a 'little fetish'. Without knowing that, Jason suspiciously denied having a thing for feet. Its just something I threw in there.**

 **Now its story time.**

* * *

Late afternoon down in the village, Dusk saw his crush standing by the book store, all alone. Gathering up all his courage and following Skywalker's example, he walked up to her and started to talk. "Hey there, Flashy. So just a random question... Would you... ever consider going on a date with me? I mean just as friends.", he said rubbing the back of his neck. Flashy, thinking he was just messing around with her told him in her driest voice, "Not in a million years. Why?"

Inside, Dusk could feel his heart shatter, _"Damn it! I have to fall back on plan B."_ , he thought before speaking up again, "H-Hey, Flashy. Jason wants to hang out with you. He's a little shy about it, so he wanted me to ask for him."

She looked surprised, Skywalker never showed her much interest beyond that of just friends, "That's so sweet. I never knew he could be so romantic..."

Dusk cut her off, wondering how his friend could be so good at attracting mates, "Yeah, he is a regular Casanova. Now do you wanna hang out with us or not?", he asked, Flashy agreeing with him. She told him she would bring Davina along with her, so it wouldn't look like they were dating or something.

* * *

Skywalker was enjoying a relaxing day by the pool he didn't use while he was sitting on the side with a fishing rod. "What the heck are you doing?", Spike asked from the living room door.

"I am trying to catch a Magikarp.", Skywalker said back, before turning to the water.

"You do know Pokemons aren't real, right?", Spike's said.

"Yeah, and your a real dog.", the young man said back, it had rained the night before and finally the thick fog was lifting from the place. _"Small town? Lot's of rain, followed by mist... If people start turning up dead, hanging from TV antenna's, I'm getting the fuck out of here. Unity or no."_ Suddenly the door bell rings, taking him out of his thought. Walking carefully towards it, ready to defend himself, he opens it revealing Dusk Shine standing there, looking as if he had run all the way.

Before Skywalker could even say so much as a 'hallo', Dusk slapped his hands together and giving him a bow, "Please Jason, I have a favor to ask of you!", he begged. Skywalker asked what the favor was, and so Dusk started to explain.

After explaining the situation, Skywalker and Dusk were now sitting at the pool, drinking a soda. "I see. Eve has canceled our hang out, and I have nothing better to do so...", Skywalker started, gaining a hopeful smile from his friend, "Sure, I help you. But just so you know, your paying for my popcorn.", Dusk started to thank him profoundly, claiming he had no right to have such a generous friend.

* * *

An hour later, the two were standing in front of the theater waiting for their friends. "Jason, I can't thank you enough. You are a Saint.", Dusk said again, making his friend tell him to stop thanking him.

Moments before they were arrived, he could have sworn he saw Eve entering the theater with someone. "Do you think god is a woman?", Dusk asked.

"No. God is not a woman. How do I know? Well...", Skywalker said flatly, he started to think about Aether, though she had told him that she was just an very ancient and powerful being, not a god, "I think if God was a woman, that Moses wouldn't have held out for 40 days on that mountain top. He would have come down after 3 days shouting, 'If that woman opens her mouth ONE more time!'. I don't think he would have come back with only ten rules."

The two girls arrived in Davina's car, after parking it, they could see the two waiting for them. Greeting them, the four of them started to discuss to which movie they should be going. _"Already seen that one, bad one, so bad its good one, I will kill everyone if we go to that one."_ , Skywalker thought as they looked through the movies they were currently showing, before they settle on an action-comedy.

After buying their snack, they headed for cinema, trying to get good seats. It was dark inside, though only a scarce few other people seemed to be watching the movie as well. Sliding down the row until they were in the last two seats in the corner, who were occupied by two familiar looking faces.

"Eve and... Principal Solaris?", Skywalker asked gaining the attention of the two, Eve managed to compose herself as the four of them sat down in the seats next to them, "What are you two doing here? I thought you said you were going to be doing yard work all day or something."

"We managed to finish the work early."

Skywalker looked over to acknowledge Solaris, who had been the one to speak up. He raised an eyebrow at the principal's casual clothing. "I felt bad for making Eve miss out on meeting her friends that I offered to take her to a movie."

Skywalker shrug his shoulders, sitting next to Eve while Davina plopped herself down next Skywalker.

Out of the corner of his eye, Skywalker saw Solaris placing a hand on Eve's shoulder, giving her a soft smile. "I guess, but you could have texted me anyway Eve." Skywalker said, his tone not particularly happy.

"I didn't even know you were here until I saw you head into the theater." Eve quickly shot him an apologetic look, prevented from saying anything by the movie starting. Despise the darkened room, Skywalker could spot his blond friend's hand sliding over to grasp Solaris own.

* * *

The next day at school, Skywalker and a passive looking Flashy were on the school roof, overlooking the town, "...I hated this place when I first came to Ponyville. You can tell how small the town is from up here.", Flashy started, looking at the distance, "But looking at it now... It's a nice town. I wonder what'd be going through my mind if I was more like you."

Skywalker didn't respond but he sure was thinking something, " _You would be annoyed that everybody thinks your a free psychiatrist. Why are we on the school roof? When did this turned into a anime? Well, I kinda already look like a anime protagonist, with my outfit and spiky hair and all."_

Flashy then pulled something from her pocket, it depicted a smiling Dusk and herself. "I took this with Dusk. When I first got here, he insisted on taking it, back then... somewhere inside me, I thought I was above this place. Nobody liked me because my dad owned the mega mall. But... when I met him, he told me, 'Parents are parents. You're you...'."

He nodded, agreeing that does sound like something Twily would say.

"It made me happy. Because of her, I started to think maybe this town wasn't all that bad. But then... I was living a boring life in the middle of nowhere. When you arrived and decided to dethrone Sunset Shimmer I got excited. I thought there was finally a point to me being in Ponyville. I thought I could forget and the fact that I was such a loser. I jumped at the chance to help you and never once thought about what I was doing. I... didn't even take the first step... I'm sorry... Jason.".

Skywalker patted her on the back, making his friend look up at him, "I understand, there is no reason to apologize.", but this only got Flash confused.

"But... I got involved with you, and all I did was run away from myself. This morning, I went to tell Dusk something. 'That what's important... isn't where you are.' This town I hated so much? Now, I love it.".

Skywalker was actually surprised at what Flash had said, "That's... actually a good one.", he admitted earning a smile from her.

"There's still nothing here, but I have family and friends... and you.", Flashy said.

The amber eyed young man nodded, "The important things are never far off. They're all around you.", he said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be 'special'. I thought my life would finally have meaning if I was 'special' to someone. But I really didn't need it.", Flashy continued as her friend listened, "It's not what you have or what you can do... Just being born, living your life. Before you know it, you're already special to someone.".

Suddenly Flashy became quite she started to rub her nose to hide her blush, "Yeah... Like you... You're special to me, you know?".

He couldn't help but smile at the statement his friend just made about him, "Thanks."

* * *

During free period, Davina asked if she could talk to Skywalker privately. Seeing no reason to decline, the two now stood in the dark janitor's closet. "H-Hey. Umm... Th-Thank you for that, last time...", Davina said after a while. Remembering the event when Noteworthy and Thunderlane talked about her, he told her it was no big deal. "I was, you know, happy. I'm in a weird mood... D-Do you know if Elusive has a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of.", Skywalker said.

This made the girl in front of him perk up, "Really? Do you think maybe I'm his type? O-Or do you think he hates... people like me?".

"What? You think he hates beautiful people?", Skywalker asked sarcastically, "Come on Davina, have a little confidence."

The brunette swallowed before nodding seriously, "I-I'm not used to things like this. You're the only one I can turn to...", she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Leave it to me.", he said giving her a smile, though she couldn't see it in the dark closet, "But we should get out of the closet now. Wouldn't want Elusive to think we are making out in here right?", giving a playful pat on her head.

"Or Kyla.", she added, giving him a playful tap on his arm him right back.

"I think she has the hots for Elson... They have been doing a lot of homework together.", Skywalker responded.

* * *

Later during social studies, Skywalker, Dusk, Blitz, Eve, Kyla and Elson were forced to participate in a mock group date, but there was one problem. "How are we going to do this? With four dudes and only two chicks?... Miss Umbra is a massive troll...", Blitz asked, the guys were suddenly surprised to see Skywalker sit on the girls side.

"Damn that was fast!", Blitz muttered as Skywalker spoke in his most girly voice.

"Take a seat please.", Skywalker found his girly voice, sounding like a rather good imitation of Twilight. The other sat down as an awkward silent follows.

"So... Do you have hobbies?", Elson asked, trying to break the ice.

"I have a hobby. You see, this one time, at band camp...", Kyla started but before she could finish, Blitz cut her off.

"That is not a hobby!", Blitz said before turning to Skywalker, who sat across from him, "So Jeasa?... What are your hobbies."

"Well... I like fighting monsters, traveling between Worlds.", Skywalker responded, still speaking in his girl voice.

"Those are not hobbies either!", Blitz shouted.

It was then decided it was time for a new question, "What type of girls do you like.", Kyla asked.

Blitz smiled at this, "Straight to the point? I do like that. I'll tell you what I'm into...", but Kyla cut him off telling him it was Elson's turn.

"Me?... Oh well... The type I like is... N-Never mind... I-I have been told that whenever a girl asks that, the right answer is always 'Girls like you'... But I can't bring myself to say it.", Elson said looking at Kyla for a brief moment, before turning a way with a blushing face, "Argh! Damn it Andrew..."

"Speaking of types, what's yours Eve?", Blitz asked.

"I'm out of here.", she simply said, she stood up but Blitz hung around her waist.

"No please! Don't go! I don't want to imagine what it'll be like if this thing gets anymore awkward.", making Eve sit back down.

 _"Challenge Accepted."_ , Skywalker thought as the next question was asked, who of the guys the girls would chose as their boyfriend.

"W-What!? What kind of lame ass question is that!", Eve shouted, quickly glances towards the outside for a few seconds.

"That's a little personal." Kyla muttered as she glances at Elson, both smiled at each other for a few seconds. Blitz was about to ask Skywalker who but he found himself staring deeply into a pair of amber eyes, slowly moving forward.

"H-h-hell no!", Blitz shouted as he quickly stood up.

"Something wrong Blitz?", Skywalker asked innocently, still in his girly voices.

"Something very wrong! I don't know what happened! I think I just went to a place I never want to go back to.", he said totally freaking out.

"Is it my voice?", Skywalker asked still with his girly voice, leaning over the table.

"Knock it off!", Blitz said just as the bell rang.

"I guess this lesson is a epic fail.", Skwalker said with a smirk.

* * *

It was then time for the last class of the day, gym class. Standing almost a half a foot taller than Solaris, Stone Spirit was almost universally begrudged by the student body for her almost excessively hard gym classes. "Everyone! Grab a medicine ball and a partner for warm up!" her white shirt only just managing to hold together around her muscles.

The gym teacher surveyed the class as they did what she said, ignoring the grumbling and moaning that always occurred before his eyes came to rest on Skywalker. "Jason Skywalker!"

"Huh?"

"You will be the unlucky one and be paired with Butterscotch."

"How is that unlucky? I'm paired up with the kindest guy in school?", Skywalker asked, earning him ten push-ups, which he mocked.

"Twenty.", Stone Spirit told him, but all this got was a sarcastic 'oh, no', "Thirty! And if you fail one you'll start back from zero."

"Okay, I guess.", Skywalker said as she starts doing the push ups with two fingers and a hand behind is back. With ease he did the thirty push-ups, leaving a lot of girls and some guys with blush on their face.

"Alright, show off. Get your partner and start the warm up.", Stone Spirit grumbled.

"Great, I could use one.", Skywalker said, before his friend talked up to him from behind.

"You won't throw it too hard will you?", Skywalker turning to see his mournful stare, "I mean, I know you are great at sports but I am not so. I really can't handle it if you were to throw it hard at me."

Skywalker gave him a friendly smile, trying to relax his friend, "Don't worry, I will be gentle." watching as he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Much happier now, Butterscotch walked over to where the medicine balls were and retrieved one of them. He moved to where there was a relatively small gap between the two of them, standing there and looking unsure of himself. "Are you ready? I don't want to throw it if you are not one hundred percent ready in case I hurt you or make you fall over or..."

"Butters, I am ready.", Skywalker said holding his hands out to show that he was indeed ready to begin. The guy nodded, taking a few warm up swings of his arm before lightly tossing the ball to Skywalker with an under handed throw.

He caught it easily, and gave her a similar throw, hearing a short 'eep' come from him as he caught it. "Good job."

For several minutes they continued to throw the ball between them, Blitz and Davina doing likewise nearby but with more vigor. On their other side Barry and Kyla were paired up, though not throwing quite as hard as the two jocks. Elusive was paired off with Eve. No one was really speaking apart from the occasional grunt or moan that came from their physical exertion.

"Ah, good morning Solaris."

Out of the corner of his eyes Skywalker saw the woman leaning against the frame of the basketball hoop, Principel Solaris standing in front of her with a fairly pleasant smile on his face. Skywalker's eyes narrowed, noticing the cocky grin on Stone Spirit's face.

"You are looking hot today."

"Uhm... Thanks.", Principle Solaris said with an uneasy tone.

For the briefest of moments his purple eyes flicked over to meet Eve's, Skywalker noticing that the blonde girl wasn't looking very happy. "I wanted to ask you if you had received the last of the sports schedule for the school year."

"Yeah, they are in my office.", Stone Spirit said faking a yawn so that she could flex her muscles in front of her, principal Solaris rolled her eyes at the display, "Tell you what, how about we meet up for dinner tonight and we can talk about it then. Seven-thirty sound good?"

Across the hall Elusive yelped as Eve threw the ball a little harder. "Please be more gentle!", Elusive whined, his words falling on deaf ears as she kept her attention only on the conversation Celestia was being subjected to.

"I would much prefer it if you just brought copies to my office today. I dislike being involved with other faculty members in anything more than friendship.", Principle Solaris said dryly, narrowing his eyes at the display.

"Come on hot stuff. Why are you so frigid? You are saying you don't want a piece of..." Stone Spirit was cut off mid-sentence as the medicine ball struck her squarely in the side of the head, Solaris eyes going wide at the sudden impact and seeing the coach collapse onto the ground, clutching her head in pain.

Skywalker looked over to the students to see Elusive cowering in a ball and Eve looking as though she had fallen down onto her rear. Skywalker narrowed his eyes at her, noticing that the grin on her face wasn't entirely apologetic. "Ah, sorry coach! I lost my balance and the ball with it.", Eve said as the coach got back on her feet.

Principle Solaris glared at her for a second, he offered a hand to Stone Spirit more out of politeness than anything else, "Go and see the nurse, I will watch the class for you." picking up her clipboard once she departed and walking over to where the class had started milling around to see what would happen now that their teacher was no longer in charge of the class.

"Coach Spirit has her lesson plan written down here, and I would like you all to continue to follow it. Now... Seems now it's time to run some laps around the gym."

A collective groan arose from the students, but nonetheless they started jogging around the basketball court.

"I already did thirty push ups.", Skywalker complained as he lead the pack of students with Blitz at his side.

"You whine a lot.", the rainbow haired guy said.

"I'm not whining. I'm nagging.", Skywalker corrected his friend, as he looks over to the benches to see Eve and Principle Solaris talking. Using his super hearing, he decided to listen in.

"I wasn't very subtle, was I?", Eve said watching the other students with a less than happy look. Principle Solaris keeping his voice low, "Eve, that was incredibly stupid. I was perfectly capable of handling the situation by myself."

"I know.", Eve said as she hung her head, silently fuming over the entire situation, glaring down at her feet, "I can't defend you. I can't come up to you, put my arm around you and say that your taken. I can't be your girlfriend, Solaris. I don't want to have to just sit there and pretend like some woman hitting on you won't affect me in any way, and that burns me up."

Principle Solaris wanting desperately to put his arm around her, but instead he said comfortingly, "Eve... I know it's hard for you to just watch, and I would be happy to have you be able to do those things for me. But I can't have you throwing things at the faculty members. Promise you will be good for a little while longer? Once school ends, we won't have to hide our love." resting a hand on her back anyway.

She took in a deep breath, "I will hang in there. For you, Solaris." she said, watching a smile spread on his face.

"I knew it.", Skywalker thought with a smile.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	58. Chapter 58: Soul Phrase

**Greetings, one and all. And welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria and the last chapter for Arc IV. I hope your going to enjoy it, and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear it. Your chapter suggestion sounds good, though originally I wanted to name it 'The One Where Jason Trolls Everyone', but it was too long. And Sunset is going to appear in this chapter.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker was making his way towards the cafeteria, further down he saw vice-principal Artemis and principle Solaris talking with each other.

"You have been different lately, Artemis. You're looking more and more like a professional!", Solaris complimented his younger brother.

"Thank you. I have been I have been studying more than just making preparations. The thing is... I have decided top stop wasting my time, always living only in the present.", the vice-principal said with a smile, impressing his older brother, he wondered what brought this on, "Well, when I was just goofing off one weekend... I met someone. So I took a close look at my life. Its all thanks to that person.", just as the two wanted to walk away, the vice-principal bumped into Skywalker.

"Oh, Jason. I-is everything okay?", he started as he dusted himself off. He noticed that he had dropped his phone, so he picked it up for him, it seemed vice-principal Artemis noticed the save-screen on it.

It depicted Zael and Calista standing on a beach, giving a thumbs up.

The vice-principal looked to be frozen in horror, "Th-This...", was all he could get out.

Solaris looked over his brother's shoulder, "What a charming confession of love! Did you make this Jason?", the principle asked.

"It's from my online friend.", Skywalker explained, this seemed to snap the vice-principal out of his shock.

"O-Online... friend!?", he shouted, his blue eyes still wide in shock. The other two looked at him, "Never mind that! Wh-What's going on!? Why would Jason have this screenshot!? D-Don't tell me you got it online!? But the only people who were on that server were...", he muttered, then it hit him like a truck, the most logical explanation, "N-No... No way... Is this a joke!?", the vice-principal broke down in a big no, while his face becomes red.

Skywalker and Solaris looked concerned, "Jason, please stay with Artemis. I will get Nurse Getwell.", the teacher said, as the student nodded.

When Solaris was out of ear shot, Artemis looked up to him, "Jason... Don't tell me, your Zael?", the vice-principal asked, "I... I said that all... to you?"

He nodded, "Hello, Calista.", Skywalker said, confirming that he was Zael.

"Oh. My. God. I wish I was dead! Just kill me now!", he started to break down, tears streaming down his pretty face. Skywalker rubbing his shoulder, trying to calm them down, "I am... Calista. I am Calista, dammit! You got a problem with that!? This is so embarrassing! But... There was one thing I wanted to say, if we ever met face to face... It was thanks to you that I was able to turn my life around."

His expression turned to anger at the smile on Skywalker's face, "Wipe that smile off your face! Or I will wipe it off for you with my fists!", the vice-principal shouted, he then tried to ask Skywalker something but he couldn't spit it out, "Oh to hell with this!", he then ran away, leaving Skywalker in an empty hallway.

* * *

A little while later, a shocked looking Dusk came running towards his friends on the parking lot. "The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight!", Dusk shouted, gaining a "what" from the rest, "It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Sugar and Spice ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations."

Skywalker became awfully quite. Elusive asked him if he was okay, but he assured them that he was fine. _"If I don't get Unity back tonight, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons. That's like... two years and six month's? Wait that's not so bad... I am pretty much a superhero here... Well I'm also a superhero back home but..."_ , he thought as suddenly Spike popped out of his backpack.

"Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the Element tonight. They'll help us figure something out. And beside, these guys and girls rallied around you because they saw what was in your heart! They aren't going to feel any differently about you when they find out you're a Supremehuman from a different World.", the purple dragon turned dog said to him.

Skywalker smiled at him, "I guess its worth a shot... I'm glad you followed me here, Spike.", he said before approaching his friends. He was about to explain everything to them but Barry cut him off.

"You're from an alternate World, where we are all the opposite gender, you are a Supremehuman knight there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your World, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you will be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for like a really, really long time!", he said quickly, earning a 'are you serious' look from his friends, save Skywalker.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason.", Blitz muttered, turning to Skywalker who had a surprised expression on his face.

"That's pretty much spot-on...", he admitted slowly.

Macareina leans towards Kyla, "He, Kyla! Let's find a Doomsday for Jason to beat up!", the tall teen said, her friend adding a, "I know right!", as everybody started to laugh. Skywalker, slightly irritated, moved to one of the parked cars and lifted it above his head.

The laughter stopped dead at this point. "How did you do that!?", Blitz shouted, his friend replaying that he eats a lot of protein, "Yea but... How did you do THAT!?", they all looked surprised, Applejack exclaiming that he really is Superman. Suddenly, Spike comes out of the backpack, and started to talk as well.

"Nope, he's just an ordinary guy... Who can crush meteors with his bare hand, can fly so fast the speed of light is jealous and shoots lasers out of his eyes...", now the teens were even more shocked.

"He can talk!? Why can he talk!?", Dusk shouted.

Spike grinned before he continued to explain, "Yeah, and back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!"

"Your a baby dragon who has really weird dreams about Rarity, who is dating McGrath in our World.", Skywalker corrected him before turning to Barry, "How did you know all that?",

"Just a hunch.", he said shrugging.

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight. You're a Supremehuman, from another World?", Blitz asked as he nodded. The others gave each other a look, before claiming "That... is... awesome!".

Spike gave him a 'See? Told you.' look, making the young knight snicker, "You guys take it very well. Even though it was pretty fast and ridicules what Pinkie said."

* * *

With the help of the super friends, they had managed to clean up the mess Sugar and Spice made and the Fall Formal could still continue. We now find ourselves at the big night. Skywalker, dresses in his usual formal outfit, was getting some drinks but the drink he had ordered wasn't available. "What do you mean, you don't have beer?", Skywalker asked, the guy behind the counter informed him that they weren't allowed to serve alcoholic drinks, "I find your lack of alcohol disturbing.",

"Anybody see Sunset Shimmer?", he asked as he joined his friends, but none had seen her.

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show! She's gotta know you won by a landslide!", Toshiko complimented.

"So if you really have X-ray vision, what kind of underwear is principal Solaris wearing?", Eve asked with a smirk, Skywalker looked away, making his friend think he was blushing, "Oh, I'm embarrassing you... So do you have an alien name?"

"Like what? Kal-El?", Skywalker asked still not facing his friend as he continued to look around, but before Eve could respond, he turned his gaze back and said, "Pink."

The blond looked confused, "Principal Solaris's underwear is pink."

The music died down and under loud cheers, the principal walked up the stage, "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I would like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Ruler of this year's Fall Formal is... Jason Skywalker!", the gym exploded in cheers as the hero walked up the stage receiving the Element of Unity, which had transformed into a crown.

The principal was about to congratulate him, but his super hearing picked something up. "Jason! Help!", Spike shouted, making him looked worried.

"What's wrong?", Macareina asked when the hero jumped off the stage, rushing towards the source of the sound.

"They got Spike.", he explained.

* * *

They arrived outside to see Spice holding Spike while Shimmer was holding a large hammer above the statue that led back to Equestria. "Hurt him and I will hurt you.", Skywalker warned threateningly, loosing up his black tie.

Shimmer chuckled, ordering them to let Spike go, "I wouldn't dream of it... I am not a monster, Ser Skywalker. You don't belong here.", she said while Spike hurried behind Skywalker.

"Neither do you.", he shot back dryly as the rest of the school came out of the school.

The red and yellow haired girl looked angrily, "Shut up! Give me the Element Of Unity, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it, and never go home.", she said, ready to swing the hammer.

"Uhm... Won't the hammer go through the portal like everything else?", Skywalker pointed out, making Shimmer looked surprised before she turned back to anger again.

"Doesn't matter! The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour.".

"No.", he told her, taking everyone by surprise.

"What!? Equestria. Your friends. Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I am about to do to the portal?", she shouted in surprise, she couldn't believe someone could be this selfless, he must be playing at something.

"Yes, but I have also seen what you have been able to do here without your magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without me and my Element.", Skywalker started, standing up tall.

"No, they won't.", Kyla muttered.

Skywalker placed his hand on his left chest, closing his eyes, "Dashie, Twily, McGrath, Rarity, Griffifth, Pinkie, Kyla, AJ, Toshiko, Flutters, Big Mac, they can handle self.", he opened his eyes, glaring at her, "This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead, destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown.", taking his opponent aback.

"I can't believe you were going to do that for us!", Macareina said, as his other friend approach him.

"It's no wonder you are a real live knight!", elusive added.

"Oh, yes, he is so very special. Knight of The Wind...", Sunset Shimmer muttered darkly before ordering her minions to grab him. Sugar and Spice charge at Skywalker but he countered with two fast punches to their chest, sending them into the ground.

Struggling to breath, Spice knocked the crown out of his hand, and unfortunately, it landed close to Sunset Shimmer. "I'll take that! At last, more power than I have ever imagined.", she said as she grabbed the crown, she chuckled as she puts on the crown and a black darkness starts to surrounded her.

"Power! Unlimited power!", her voice came from the darkness as frightened screams from other students filled the air. When the darkness was finished being absorbed by her, Sunset Shimmer had transformed into demonic creature called Sunset Satan, was left standing in the crater.

"Great. She's a succubus now.", Davina muttered as she and her other friend took cover.

"She is adorable.", Skywalker said, gaining a odd look from the rest.

"I have had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this damned crown and it really should have been mine all along. But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your god now, and you will all kneel before me!", she shouted spreading her wings and took flight, before sending streams of magic to her fellow students, brainwashing them into obedience. More frightened screams as Sunset Satan clearly enjoyed her new powers.

"Well, that, Eco Kid looks fine.", Barry noted when he studied one of the brainwashed students.

Sunset Satan ordered her two minions Sugar and Spice to round all the students up and bring them to the portal. "Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school, I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me I am going to get it!", She cackled as she floated above the students, she scanned the crowd for the one who had been a pain in her ass, when she spotted him, standing determent to protect everyone.

"What exactly do you think you are going to do to stop me? I have the most powerful magic in all the Worlds on my side, and you have nothing! You are nothing! You must be the most arrogant prick ever to think your still winning!", Sunset Satan taunted as she smirked at him, but the smirk disappeared when his friends from this World appeared behind him, declaring their support to him.

"Gee, the band really is all back together again. Now step aside!" she demanded as she landed, charging a fire ball in her hand, "Skywalker has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already and he needs to be dealt with. He needs to take his punishment."

She was taken a back by his sudden laughter, surely he must have lost his mind. "Oh, you think Unity is your ally? But you merely adopted Unity; I was born with it, molded by it. You have no idea how to use that power. You see, Unity's real power comes from the people you meet and how you feel about them, they are what ties us together even when we are apart. My friends are what make me strong.", he told her, taking a few steps forward, ready to shield his friends.

"Duh, you are strong because of the ties you have with other people!", Sunset Satan shot back, he nodded at this.

"The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it. Honesty. Kindness. Laughter. Generosity. Loyalty. Magic. Amplified by Unity they create a power beyond anything you could imagine and it is a power you don't have the ability nor the right to control. Unity betrays you, because it belong to me and my friends.", with that statement, a strong wind picked up, as he stepped forward, ready for battle.

"T-Those are just words.", Sunset Satan said, a little scared because of the intensity of his eyes, "You have lost. We all know how this battle is gonna end, with one more Superman who's never gonna walk again!", as the two charged at each other.

Their two fist connected, creating a shock wave that forced everybody else unto the ground.

Skywalker and Sunset Satan were forced back, both landing on their feet, but sliding across the ground. "You have become a monster, Shimmer and I am going to stop you.", he said as he started to float off the ground. She hissed as she flapped her wings, charging towards him at an amazing speed, just as he did.

The following clash send the two into the parking lot, just as Skywalker stood back on his feet, Shimmer's grabbed a random car and smashed it on her opponent, unfortunately, it was Flashy's car. The teen screamed out in agony when Skywalker blasted the car off him with a repulse, "Didn't he suffer enough!", Flashy shouted as the steering wheel landed in his hands.

The two charged forward once again, but this time, their clash took them high into the skies above. Not reacting fast enough, Skywalker managed to deliver one powerful uppercut against Sunset's jaw, sending her flying into the stratosphere. Sunset crashed through a satellite, managing to get a hold of it before she float into space.

Seeing that her opponent was following her, she gave the satellite a swift kick, sending it towards Skywalker, who managed to destroy it with his Heat Vision.

Using this opportunity, Sunset Shimmer emerged from the flames, as she gave a hammer fist straight to the side of his head, sending him crashing back to the planet down below. He felt a hand at his throat and a fist pounding into his face. Grabbing Sunset by her own throat, he started to beat her face in with equal force.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through Passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory!", she shouted and with each word, she gave him a powerful punch.

"Don't forget the rest. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.", Skywalker responded and at the last word, he had managed to flip her over, giving a powerful punch to her jaw, before the two crashed, through the school and landing in front of it.

The two groaned in pain, smoke trailing off their bodies but Skywalker was the first to recover, he grabbed Sunset by her head, pulling her into a head-lock. She tried to break free but his grip on her was too strong. Thinking of a plan, she spotted his friends standing a few feet away.

"If you love these people so much, you can mourn them!", Sunset declared as her eyes glowed a crimson red, before firing a stream of Heat Vision at her targets, but thanks to the head lock, she missed the mark but using all her strength the stream was creeping closer to them.

"No! Don't do this! Stop!", Skywalker shouted out in horror, nearly begging her to stop.

"Never!", Sunset Satan said. Quickly moving his hand, Skywalker poked her eyes, causing Sunset to close them and roar in pain, "What the hell! Who does that!" she was just able to recover before Skywalker delivers a powerful and quick barrage of punches in her stomach, sending her flying.

He flies past his stunned opponent and turns around to knee her twice in the back of her head before back flip kicking her away.

Skywalker lands on the ground and raises his hand, gathering all the energies Sunset had set lose, to charge a rainbow energy sphere. "Taste the rainbow motherfucker.", he said, turning around and throws the energy sphere, which had a delayed effect, but finally disintegrates the dark energies from Sunset from the inside, purging her.

""You will never rule in Equestria nor this World. Any power you may have had in this World is gone. Tonight, you have shown everyone who you really are. You have shown them what is in your heart.", Skywalker said as the Element Of Unity landed in his hand. When the smoke cleared, Sunset had turned back to her normal self, but was still very weak.

She sat up and lowered her head, small sobs started to be heard from her as tears fell on the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way.", she sobbed.

 _"...Wow. Shimmer sets a new record for enemy to friend. Luna a 1000 years, Discord less than a season, Sunset Shimmer mere seconds."_ , Skywalker thought as he walked up to her, "The magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, it is everywhere. You can seek it out. Or you can be forever alone. The choice is yours.", he said sternly.

"But... but all I have ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship.", Sunset sobbed, she saw Skywalker raise his hand, she closed her eyes prepared to be hit but the punch never came.

Opening them, she saw that Skywalker was holding out his hand, giving her a friendly smile. "It's never too late to start over.", he said as she gingerly took his hand, helping her back to his feet.

"That's my Jason! Woohoo!", Spike shouted, turning the attention of the student to the dog, surprising them.

"Did that dog just talk? Woah. Weird.", one of them said, earning a raised eyebrow from both Skywalker and Spike.

"Seriously? You just witnessed a superman fight a demon, he destroyed her inner darkness with an rainbow orb created from magic, but the talking dog is the weird thing about all this?", Skywalker said with a smirk.

Everyone turned to the principal, who started to speak, "A true knight in any World leads, not by forcing others to bow before him, but by inspiring others to stand with him. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it, too, Ser Skywalker.", she said and he nodded.

"Now, let's make...", Skywalker started before Barry joined in, "Party!", the crowed cheered as they followed him into the gym.

* * *

While the Fall Formal was going, Skywalker had slipped out with his friends after changing back to his usual outfit, wanting to say goodbye before he had to go. "You will look out for her, won't you?", he asked, placing his black jacket back on, before he leaned against his motorcycle.

They nodded, assuring him that they would. "Of course, we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle.", Eve said.

"I have a feeling she will be handing out a lot of apologies. I know we have only been friends for a short time, but I am going to miss you all.", Skywalker said as he looked to his motor screen, before looking back at them as they all pulled him into a group hug, "We will meet again. I promise.", he said before turning on the engine of his motorcycle.

"You guys want to take a step aside.", he said as he put on his helmet with Spike on his back before raving the engine, they take a few steps back and the Skybike blast off before using the World Engine to create a portal back to Equestria.

Looking on Sunset Shimmer could just watch as the portal closes, she couldn't help but smile, "What are you smiling about, Shimmer?", Blitz asked, startling the red and yellow haired girl.

"I just think... I think he's kinda hot.", she added with a blush.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Elusive shouted, "What kind of crazy voodoo did he do to be such a chick magnet!?"

* * *

Arriving back at Equestria, Skywalker and a restored to dragonhood Spike, had arrived just outside Ponyville and much to their horror, the small town laid in ruin, building crumbling everywhere, some buildings were even on fire. "Oh, crap...", was all Skywalker could mutter before his super hearing picked something up.

Arc IV: Soul Phrase: Completed...

* * *

 _When your eyes take hold,_

 _Tarot cards are folded,_

 _These doors stay locked, with the key we hold_

 _When ships set sails, and your wings fail_

 _You can find your balance, in Ponyville_

 _You cannot hide from me, because we're a family_

 _Just let the power inside, take over, don't you cry_

 _If you stay close to me, you will be freed_

 _When the Dark Messiah calls, Equestria will fall_

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we head into Arc V: Worlds Nemesis.**


	59. Chapter 59: Heroes

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria and the first chapter of the final Arc. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: They will always save the day, and they are going to have to deal with a very big problem. For how long they were gone... Well, time between Worlds isn't fixed, you can go to one World and its only a week there while back home its a year. But lets just say Jason and Spike were gone for about... one to Three months.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

12 hours earlier, the Harmonic Heroes, save Skywalker who was still in the other World, were summoned to Canterlot Castle by Celestia herself, as she had a emergency. Arriving at the Castle, the princess started to explain immediately, she told them that she had a terrible vision that evening, and that they haven't much time.

"A long time ago, Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young Magi.", the ruler of the sun explained, Griffifth correctly guessed that Star Swirl was said Magi.

"Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions. Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape."

Celestia theorized that when Cerberus left his post at the gates was the moment Tirek had escaped. "But that was a long time ago. Why is he just now starting to steal magic?", Twilight wondered but neither of the princesses knew the answer.

"It could be that his time in Tartarus left him very weak, or that he is part of something far bigger and dangerous. But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still, and I know just the person who can stop him.", Celestia said, "Discord."

That everybody was shocked, was an understatement.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, the gang had gathered at Shoveitupyourass Street 15, to discussed the princesses plan. "Welp... Celestia has gone senile.", McGrath said as he sipped his coffee, with Rarity resting her head on his lap.

Griffifth looked slightly offended by that comment, but he had to agree on that.

"I don't think it's that big of a surprise. He can be very helpful.", Fluttershy said, the only one willing to defend the spirit of Chaos, "He can sense when there's a magical imbalance. The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down!", she continued to explain, they had to admit that skill would be useful to track Tirek down.

"I still can't believe we had to give back the Elements.", Rainbow said, taking a sip from her own drink.

"It was either that or let the Tree of Harmony die.", Sutakira commented.

"But Jason was right. Even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever.", Fluttershy added.

McGrath just hoped another of their 'friend' never makes them sorry they had to give them up. "Oh, you're talking about me, I presume?", they heard the voice of Discord, making the brunette groan, as the owner of the voice appeared in a poof.

"What are you even doing here, Discord?", Rainbow asked.

"Oh, just grabbing a little snack before I head off on my extremely important mission. I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee.", Discord said cheerfully, as he munched on some cookies.

"Don't you have a creepy magic-stealin' villain to track down?", AJ asked annoyed, the spirit of chaos nodded before commenting that they hadn't managed to opened the little chest yet.

"It got me thinking, what if what's locked inside is something that could help you guys recover your Elements? I only bring it up because...", but the spirit was cut off, none of them save Fluttershy wanted to hear his reasoning, "... Well in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any to make my exit.", Discord said disappointed, as he floated to the door, not bothering to teleport.

"So I have been doing some research on unusual magic's and I found this.", Twilight said, conjuring up a book with her magic, "It seems in ancient times, two powerful warriors could fuse together to become one far more powerful warrior."

"You mean fusion?", Rainbow asked surprised, noticing the drawings, "You have to use some sort of Fusion Dance?"

"Does it go by Dragon Ball or Steven Universe rules?", Phoenix asked as he leaned over to get a better look.

* * *

Outside, he couldn't help but think back on his decision to reform. He really tried, but he hadn't gained the trust of anyone. He was suddenly brought out of his train of thought by Fluttershy calling his name. "Discord wait!", the shy girl said, as she held out a small box, "Jason wanted to give you this. He is going to make one for all of us, but yours was the first he finished.", she explained as the spirit opened the box.

Inside was a red and green star-shaped charm, Discord removed it from the box holding it in his claw. "Jason told me, he heard about a tradition from Keyblade Knight who would create luck charms shaped like a star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. Showing that nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other.", Fluttershy explained, he didn't say it, but she knew Discord was happy with the present Skywalker had made for him.

"I see... We are still on for tea later, right, Fluttershy?", Discord asked, not taking his eyes of the charm. The shy girl told him she wouldn't miss it. "Well, I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches!...", with a smile he disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile a thousand miles away, Tirek was quite busy draining the population of a small town of their energy. But he was suddenly trapped by chains, forcing him to the ground. "Tirek, I presume?", Discord asked, shocking the red centaur with his freedom.

"Discord. You're free? I must commend you on your escape.", Tirek said smoothly, but Discord wasn't having any of it, "Oh, I should have known you would want to have Equestria all to yourself.", as the chains pulled him back up.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for me." Discord said, crossing his arms, "I'm doing it for my friends. Though just between the two of us, it's mostly for Jason and Fluttershy.", he added with a wink.

Tirek was shocked, asking if he had become friends with those he once fought against, which Discord gleefully confirmed. But suddenly red arcs of lighting struck Discord from behind, slamming him into the ground. The chains disappears from Tirek as the one who attacked slams his boot down on Discord's head. "I am disappointed in you, Discord.", a familiar man said from under his hood.

Discord remembered the voice as some fer leaked through his body, it was the Heavens Dark Harbinger, Morgenstern. "That someone with your intellect does not see this 'friendship' is but a new form of imprisonment for you. Clearly you had to abandon your true self to stay in their good graces.", the Dark Messiah asked, but Discord denied this.

"Oh please. I have seen this before.", Tirek joined in as Morgenstern removed his boot from Discord's head, "You are Discord. You are legend. You cannot fall into the same trap as my brother fell in."

Morgenstern extended his hand, offering the spirit of chaos help to get back on his feet, "Join us Discord. Help Tirek to grow strong and be rewarded with something far greater than friendship. Freedom. Once Tirek has stripped these... creatures of their power nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their World turned upside down. Who better to do so than the god of chaos himself? Join us Discord and reclaim your greatness."

Discord was tempted for a moment, before he noticed the charm in his hand. He shook his head, no matter what this Dark Lord offered him, Discord had something far greater than freedom.

"No, thank you!", Discord declared, sending an magic blast at the two, Tirek looked shocked while Morgenstern's expression was hidden under his hood as she simply swatted the attack to the side, destroying a nearby building, "No matter how much the others dislike me, Jason and Fluttershy are counting on me. They would give their life for me, and I will do the same for them!", he stood back on his feet.

"So be it. Tell me Discord. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?", Morgenstern simply asked, as he launched a stream of red lightning from his finger tips at the spirit, who absorbed the blast momentarily, but was overwhelmed as pain surged through his body.

"Yeah... He told me your gay...", Discord said before screaming in pain as Morgenstern send more bolts at him.

* * *

Later that day, Griffifth and Fluttershy were walking around. The shy woman said that she was worried about Skywalker, and the blond agreed. "I have question, Griffifth. Have you ever seen Jason get angry? Aside from that one time where AJ told him he had no family.", Fluttershy asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Through the years that I have known him, I notice two sure ways to piss him off.", Griffifth said with a small smile, "For one, claim that you prefer the Harry Potter movies to the books. At first he will think that you do because you haven't read the books. And then, if you really want to see him shoot fire out of his eyes, tell him you have read the books and still prefer the movies."

"That is just weird enough for Jason to be true.", Fluttershy said with a small smile, "But what is the second thing?"

At this the blonde turned his red eyes to his pink haired friend, "The other is seeing you cry." It was then that suddenly Twilight crashes into Griffifth, knocking him down.

"Sorry! I must have caught a particularly strong breeze... or something.", she muttered as Fluttershy helped the blond guy up.

Rainbow floated over to them, noting that it must have been a 'or something', because there wasn't any breeze up there. Twilight told them that she didn't know what happened, but she don't really have time to figure it out right now. "Tirek may still be a threat. We need to tell everybody to remain inside.", the lavender haired Magi said.

After warning everyone to stay inside, the gang had meet up on the Main Square which was now completely deserted. "I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek soon.", Fluttershy said worriedly, but the others weren't worried at all, Rainbow notted that she bet he takes his sweet time.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared, as a very wounded Discord fell to the ground, scorch marks adorned his entire body and some smoke still even came out off them.

A thunder crash strikes the ground and a massive red centaur appeared, standing over Discord. Putting two and two together, they correctly guessed that this must be Tirek. "We will make you pay for this!", Fluttershy said as all eleven of them stood ready for battle.

"Come and try.", Tirek said as he tried to take their powers but they managed to dodge. Knowing about his power absorption, the melee fighters stayed in the back as the more ranged fighters took aimg took the fight to Tirek.

Twilight, McGrath, Rarity, Phoenix and Sutakira each launched as many of their own energy and magic based attacks, trying to keep a distance from Tirek, which made a massive explosion. They couldn't see it, but Tirek sneaks up and drains the power of a few of the melee fighters of the Harmonic Heroes.

Keeping their distance, they tried to drive him back, but the increased power allowed him to evade their attacks easily. One by on he picked them of and just when he was about to strip McGrath, Rarity pushed him out of the way, becoming his next victim.

"How dare you...", McGrath said in complete shock as his girlfriend fall down to the ground, drained of her power, with only him and Twilight left standing, "That's my RARITY!", he shouted as he transformed into his super form, launching a swift punch in Tirek's gut.

Super McGrath upper fist Tirek into the air, teleporting above him, delivering a heavy hammer punch, sending Tirek into the ground. Super McGrath continues his anger fuel beatdown on Tirek.

Despite powering up and landing a solid punch to McGrath's face, Tirek is outclassed in every way. Super McGrath laughs as an enraged Tirek jumps at him in anger as he charged his attack, launching a concentrated beam of magic at McGrath who counters with an golden energy blast of his own.

The two beams clash in mid air, creating a large explosion, in the confusion Tirek charged at him, able to drain McGrath's power, forcing him to transform back into his base self.

Now only Twilight was left standing, as the enemy walked over to her, he tried to take Twilight Sparkle's magic, but she managed to cast a teleporting spell in quick succession, dodging all his attempts to steal her magic. "Now I understand what your princesses have done!"

Tirek attacks Twilight with a jet of green light, which she counters with a cord of red light. As both spells collide producing a heating dripping magma effect. Tirek attempts several times to direct his curse, with lightning-like tendrils popping off from the main beam.

Tirek slashes his hand to break the connection, causing a large explosion and with his right hand, quickly takes control of it and transfigures into the form of a serpent immediately and realizes the presence of Twilight, rearing and striking down with exposed fangs and a completely opened jaw in an attempt to devour her.

Twilight backs up and slashes at the creature with her hand in a flick like movement, dispelling the flames, she then gathers the flames for herself whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sends them hurtling towards Tirek.

The centaur likewise defends himself by pushing the fire passed and around him causing the flames to disappear. Taking this opportunity then casts a hydro-kinetic spell, where she draws the waters of the nearby lake so that it erupts and flows out surrounding and encasing Tirek inside an enchanted sphere of water in an attempt to drown him and finish the duel.

Twilight maintains the shape of the complex water sphere by continually sculpting and spinning it. With Tirek slashing through the water, breaking her concentration, allowing her enemy to escape from his watery prison.

Tirek then casts a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Twilight, but she holds it back with an exceedingly powerful shield spell. In a second attack, Tirek gathers the black energy into a ball of incandescent light, which he releases with roar, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocks over Twilight, sending her crashing through her own home, reducing it to rubble and causes all the windows to shatters.

The millions of tiny shards of glass start to rain down upon Tirek and with a flick of his wrist he magically diverts their path, causing them to home in on Twilight mid-way through their descent, to which she responds by transfiguring the shards into sand en route by means of a transparent, purple-white shield.

"It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Twilight? Their lives for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria.", Tirek offered, while all her friends told her not to do it.

Twilight agreed, Tirek giving a victorious smirk as he absorbed the Alicorn magic as a shock wave is felt all cross the planet and a large hole is ripped open in the sky.

Thousands upon, thousand of those black creatures rained down from the skies, stage one was completed.

* * *

Morgenstern looked up at the skies as the wound appeared, "The time is come.", he said, disappearing into dark blue smoke, making his way towards it.

His theory had been proved true, having Tirek absorb all the magic in Equestria, this World couldn't keep together and showed him the way towards the place where the Worlds had been split apart in the days of old.

Floating through darkness, he saw many smaller platform as he made his way towards the main one.

Taking his form, he found what he had been looking for, the weapon he had been searching for all those years. Kneeling with the weapon was an armored humanoid, dressed in bright white armor, a black cape sprout from his back. "It's been eons, since I have seen a face around here.", the armored humanoid spoke, "Turn away, there is nothing for you here."

But Morgenstern summoned his Keyblade, taking his fighting stance, "I don't think so. That weapon belongs to me.", Morgenstern said as the armored humanoid stood up, removing the sword from the ground, taking his own fighting stance.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Tirek was about to finished them off, but they heard the roar of a engine as Skywalker appeared from the skies, using the Skybike to slam into Tirek sending him crashing into the ground, as he himself jump off it with Spike.

"Good game, Tirek, good game.", Rainbow said weakly as she stood back on her feet, as Tirek used the stolen power of Phoenix to recover the damage he had sustained from the surprised attack and his battle with Twilight, asking who the newcomer was.

"My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", Skywalker declared, placing Spike on the ground who immediately run over to Twilight, as he took his fighting stance.

"Ah, so your the infamous Ser Skywalker? Your a lot smaller than I expected.", Tirek said but his opponent had no intention of standing down.

"Now return the power you have stolen. Do that and I will let you go, and hope we never meet again.", Skywalker warned.

Tirek burst out in laughter, "What's this? The great Ser Skywalker pleading for his life?", he laughed but with one move, the smirk was whipped off his face.

"I am pleading for yours.", Skywalker said as with a blur, he appeared in front of Tirek, delivering a punch to the guts so hard it sends him flying into a mountain.

Suddenly he felt the Element of Unity transform from a crown to a key, they wondered if this could open the chest, but their attention was draw towards the mountain, where Tirek's roar was heard in the distance as they could see an army of Corrupted heading their way.

"Go. I'll hold them off.", Skywalker said, handing Twilight the key as his friends got back on their feet. Fluttershy was about to protest, but she knew there was no other way. If anyone could buy them some time, it was Skywalker.

"Alright were counting on you, Jason!", Twilight said before the team rushed to Shoveitupyourass Street, where the chest would still be.

Staring down the endless horde as they charged at him, Skywalker activated his lightsabers as he charged up, his aura capable of taking a few out by itself. He stood his ground, delivering slash after slash, strike after strike, decapitating each of them who dared to come in close range to him.

Suddenly, Skywalker was grabbed by the throat by a gigantic red hand, being slammed into the ground repeatedly, dropping his weapons as he was throw into a wall. He quickly recovered as he saw Tirek approach him.

"I hope you appreciate, Ser Skywalker, that everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions.", Tirek said as he slapped Skywalker back into the ground,

"Only then, after your last pitiful friend is extinguished, will I end your life.", standing over the young knight. He was about to deliver another punch but Skywalker caught it mid-swing

"That friend won't quit so long as he or she can draw breath. None of them will.", Skywalker said as he got back on his feet, regaining ground as Tirek tried to free his fist, "Me? I've got a different problem.", he released Tirek's fist, before delivering a swift punch to the jaw, sending him once again through a mountain.

Tirek recovered to see Skywalker already having caught up to him, slowing walking towards him. "I feel like I live in a World made of cardboard. Always taking care not to break something, to break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die.", he blocked another punch of Tirek, delivering a few swift once to his guts once again, "But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am!", and with a single punch, Tirek was across multiple mountains.

Tirek recovers delivering a massive punch, but Skywalker intercepts it, causing a huge shockwave. Skywalker delivers a heavy punch to Tirek's abdomen and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends him flying through Canterlot. Tirek stops himself mid-air, but before he can counter-attack, Skywalker attacks from behind, proceeding to kick Tirek off into a nearby forest, and then gives chase.

The centaur send Skywalker soaring with a magic blast straight to the face. He gives chase once again and the two end up in a mountainous desert area, surrounded by large rock formations.

Skywalker and Tirek charge at each other and their punches collide, sending out an Earth-shattering shock wave.

* * *

Over at Shoveitupyourass Street, they had managed to outrun the Corrupted, throwing open the front door, Sutakira grabbed the box, Twilight jammed the key into it, but it would go down all the way. "I think we have to do this together!", she said, but they had no idea were Skywalker currently was.

At that time, Skywalker crashed landed into the earth in front of the house, his jacked completely destroyed and his blue shirt ripped to shreds. With a shoulder roll, he stared Tirek down, who was floating above him. He started to charge a green magic blast, looking back he saw his friends standing there.

He couldn't dodge this one, or his friends would be caught in this monsters attack, giving Skywalker only one option. Channeling his power, Skywalker demonstrated his greatest display of Heat Vision yet, the two beams colliding in mid-air, struggling for dominance.

"How is this possible!? You have no magic! I have all the magic in Equestria!", Tirek shouted, unable to comprehend that this human could match all the power in Equestria.

"You're wrong, Tirek. Thanks to my friends I carry within me the most powerful magic of all!", the young knight declared, as the key shattered into silver dust. With a flash of blue light it burst open, all colors of the rainbow entered the Harmonic Heroes, restoring the powers they had lost and granting them a more powerful version of the Elements Of Harmony, they now possessed the Elements Of The Worlds.

Their clothes turning into glowing energy in their respective colors as a similar colored aura surrounded them, their hair float as if held by the wind. The Element Of Loyalty had left Skywalker, instead passing down to Big Mac as Skywalker was promoted to be the Wielder of Magic along with Twilight.

All of them joined Skywalker with an energy blast of their own allowing them to overpower Tirek, a large explosion destroyed the remaining Corrupted and healing the wound in the sky.

Tirek was now laying defeated at their feet. Skywalker was panting heavy as he dropped to his knees, having expand nearly all of his stored solar power in this fight and the one with Sunset Shimmer.

The princesses teleported to their location, but the threat wasn't over yet.

A slow sarcastic clap was heard, looking up they saw seven figures standing on the roof. Four of them had their hoods on, obscuring their identity. The other three were, Malak, Mizuki and Byron, who seemed to have recovered quite well from the stab to the chest.

"A truly marvelous display.", the middle one said, who was apparently their leader.

That voice seemed to ring something in Phoenix memories, but he couldn't quite place it, though he wasn't the only one.

"Careful, that is the one they call Heavens Dark Harbinger or the Dark Messiah.", Discord warned, they nodded before they declared that they could settle this.

"What a shame... and here I thought we could be friends.", the leader mocked as the other six burst out into laughter, "It seems you and your friends have defeated Tirek. Knight Of The Wind.", looking over Skywalker, who was being held up by Rainbow.

Tirek begged for help, but none of them made a move. "You were just another pawn Tirek. I was using you from the beginning like you were planning on doing with us. And now you are completely at their mercy. A fitting end of such a fool.", the leader declared.

Suddenly Celestia spoke up, "Wait, now I remember. That voice... Is that you, Marc?", the sun ruler asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Who the hell is Marc?", Sutakira whispered to Pinkie, but she tilted her head.

"Maybe that he is that guy who floats menacingly behind us on the cover picture?", Pinkie suggested with a shoulder shrug.

The leader removed his hood, revealing that indeed he was the one Celestia knew as Marc once, who according to Celestia's memory hadn't aged in all those years, nothing had changed about him, except for one thing. His normal blue eyes had gained four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil over the eyeballs, with a blue iris and sclera.

"Good to see you again, old friend.", Morgenstern greeted, giving a small smile to the princess, now Phoenix remembered, this was the same guy who was there when his father and sister died, "Thought I prefer Morgenstern now, as to honor the parents I was taken from."

Sutakira seemed to remember him too, though he couldn't place him. "Marc! Why are you doing this!? Had you not sworn to protect the Worlds? What happened to you?", Celestia asked desperately.

"I have had my eyes opened, Celestia.", Morgenstern started as he looked up to the skies, "I see through the lies of the Council. And the task of ushering in a new World, a better World, falls to me."

"Tell me... What happened to her?", Celestia asked, she couldn't believe it, another of her friends had fallen to the darkness. She could only hope that she hadn't.

"You will have your answer soon. But for now, rest easy Harmonic Heroes. For there is a storm coming, and there is no escape.", Morgenstern said.

Celestia was about to attack him, but the seven of them disappeared in smoke, leaving the heroes puzzled and shocked. They knew they had won the battle, but the war was just beginning.

* * *

 **there ya go, I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we will have a breather chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60: Origins

**Greetings, one and all. Welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I thought it would have been more badass for him to defy what pretty much my universe equivalent of Lucifer in his face. Yes, they do have a power up, but they still are going up against a god and six of the most powerful being of the Verse.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The Harmonic Heroes, along with the royal sisters, and Discord, were sitting in the living room of Shoveitupyourass Street 15, recovering from the battle with Tirek. "Tia, I think you have some explaining to do.", Luna said, turning to her older sister, "Who is Marc Morgenstern and what is going on?"

"Marc was... is a Keyblade Knight. He was my friend, a hero, we once fought together to save Equestria and ended a war that spanded between Worlds. And from his speech, he is after the very weapon we tried to keep his enemies away from. A weapon so powerful that it can reshape the Worlds, a phenomenon that only happened once before.", Celestia explain, both Luna and Discord knew where this story was going.

"At the height of my reign of terror, as I am empowered by chaos in the World I am on, I was far more powerful than anyone else, I was invincible, almost a real god.", Discord explained slowly, "I don't know how or when but Caelum, one of the original Harmonic Wielders and the king of the Dovah, used the only weapon that could defeat me, Force Calibur, to break my power. But even that came with a cost, he shattered the World into many different ones, he himself and Force Calibur were lost."

"Sorry, but what is this Force Calbur?", Sutakira asked, he still couldn't remember where he had seen or heard about Marc Morgenstern before, but he was sure he had heard of him.

"For that answer we have to get back to the time before the Worlds existed.", Celestia said before she began to explain the legend of how the World were created.

Before what we now know as the Arcmoani Network existed, there was Habitus, the Unchanging Realm. The being responsible for this Realm was Arcmoani, the Omniadeus. Into the statics he gave life to the Primordial's, formless spiritual beings to help populate it.

The first of the Primordial's to form an identity was Caelumrai, thanks to its existence, more Primordial's began to form their own identities, and soon there were fifteen separate, individual beings.

After some indeterminate amount of time, Caelumrai approached his peers with a plan to create a new plane of existence and to create and populate it with lesser beings of their own design.

Caelumrai's plan was executed resulting in the creation of The Planet. During this process it became clear to the other Primordial's that their own divine energy was being drained to help infuse life into the Planet. Some of the Primordial's managed to escape The Planet but for most it was too late, the Primordial's lost most of their power to finish the creation of The Planet. The last of these was Caelumrai himself.

His body becoming the physical mass of The Planet. His heart became the weapon named Force Calibur. While his soul spliced into the concepts of Hope and Despair.

Eventually a council was formed between the many races who inhabited the Planet, Magi, Terra's, Seraph's, dragon's, Alicorn's, Dovah, all of them lived happy in harmony for a while. But after some time, the Planet was drawn into conflict, when Discord waged a war against the Ancient Council for control of the Planet.

As Discord explained earlier, he gained power from the chaos all around him, becoming a godlike entity. In the end, the king of the Dovah, Caelum Aruku harvest the power of Force Calibur to break Discord's power by shattering the Planet into many smaller Worlds, bringing into what is now know as the Arcmoani Network. It is believed that the hard Mundus Light is the crystallized blood of Caelumrai. It would explain why it isn't bound to the laws of reality.

The Worlds were surrounded by barriers to prevent outside interference, making it impossible for different Worlds to have contact. However from the ashes of The Planet rose two orders dedicated to protecting the Worlds from such events ever happening again.

One was The Council, wielders of the mystical weapon called the Keyblade, and on the opposite side came the Superius Order, they wielded laser swords, or as they are more commonly known, lightsabers. Both groups hated each other, and both dedicated to protecting the Worlds in their own way. Eventually each invented ways to travel between them. The Keyblade Warriors, traveled the Arcmoani Network using a vehicle known as a Keyblade Glider while the Superius Order used a Solar Ships.

"It is said that the Force Calibur, is able to bring out a person's max potential, and in the hands of someone like Marc... He would be capable of reshaping the Worlds in his image.", Celestia finished explaining.

Now they weren't only fighting for Equestria, they were now fighting for all the Worlds.

"So... its going to be us versus a god and six of the most powerful beings on the planet?", Griffifth asked.

"It isn't going to be so bad, waffles. I almost defeated that Mizuki chick all by myself, and surely she is his most powerful follower.", Phoenix said with a confident smirk.

It was then that the ruler of the sun turned to the half asleep Skywalker, "Sunset Shimmer, is she alright?".

But all she got was a loud snore, it seemed Skywalker had slept through her entire explanation. "I will explain everything to him when he wakes up.", Twilight said, before realizing she didn't had a home left.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can stay with us until you found a new place.", Phoenix said, "You can stay in Messiah's room. I don't think he is going to use it until he wakes up. And he would have offered it to you anyway."

It was then that the guest began to leave, as they stood up, Skywalker woke up slightly, he overheard Phoenix and Fluttershy talk. "So, you and Discord?", the red head asked, the shy girl looked surprised at him, "I notice that you two have been spending a lot of time together... so come on, you can tell your big bro Kyle anything!"

Fluttershy muttering she was older than him.

"Leave her alone, Kyle.", Skywalker said, standing between the two, the red head smirked, throwing his arms up in the air like he just don't care and walks up the stairs.

Turning to the shy girl, Skywalker offered to walk her home. "You don't have to do that, Jason. You must be exhausted from all that fighting and should get some rest.", she started not wanting to further add to his burden.

"I can sleep later, I am not letting you walk home alone."

* * *

And so the two made their way towards Fluttershy's Cottage, neither saying much. On the inside, she was happy that her long time crush was walking her home, allowing her some time alone with him. "So... I have heard something you might find funny.", she began, him turning his attention to her, "You will never guess who all the kids want to be when they grow up."

"Batman?", Skywalker answered but Fluttershy told they all wanted to become him, "I blame the parents. Its not my fault they want to be orphans, blame bad parenting.", he added dryly and with a straight face, making it hard for her to know if he was joking or not.

"No, not that. They know a hero when they see one. Too few characters out there, flying around like you, saving people. People need a hero. Courageous, self-sacrificing people. Setting examples for all of us. Everybody loves a hero. I believe you're the one who brings out the hero in all of us.", she said.

The two arrived at her Cottage, Fluttershy thanked him for walking her home as she walked up to the door. "So uhm... Planning on doing something special this week?", Skywalker asked.

"Oh, I am going to visit my parents. My dad has retired recently and we're going to have lunch.", Fluttershy said, "Want to come along? My parents would be happy I would bring a friend over."

"Sure, I look forward to meet your parents.", Skywalker said before taking his leave.

* * *

A few days later the two arrived at the house of Fluttershy's parents, a tense Seraph knocked on the door. "Nervous?", Skywalker asked.

"A little... I never had taken a friend home before, especially not a boy.", Fluttershy said.

"If it helps, I can speak with a girl voice.", Skywalker offered, much to her amusement.

"Please don't. Then I would constantly be thinking that Twilight is using you as a dummy.", Fluttershy said with a giggle, just as the door opened, revealing an older Seraph woman redish hair, with similar colored eyes, as well as a cream shirt over a white skirt.

"Hi, mom.", Fluttershy said as she and her mother gave each other a hug.

"Fluttershy, I am so happy your here.", Fluttershy's mom said, before she noticed Skywalker standing behind her daughter, "Oh, and you must be... Ser Skywalker! I-Its an honor." she made a small bow towards him.

"The honor is all mine. You must be Posey Flowers." Skywalker said, holding out a bunch of pink lilies, "This is my thanks for having me for lunch."

"Thank you, they are lovely Ser Knight.", Mrs. Flowers said, accepting the gift, as she let them in the house.

"Please, just call me Jason.", Skywalker said with a smile.

They were let to the dining room, where Skywalker was introduced to Fluttershy's dad, and older man with light pink hair and a light blue sweater with green shorts.

"We're so happy you could come have lunch with your father and me, Fluttershy.", Mrs. Flowers said, as the four eat the lunch.

"I'm so glad you asked. We have been so busy lately, I am happy to spend some time with you.", Fluttershy said.

"We have been busy? So... You and him.", Mr. Flowers asked as soon as they entered the kitchen.

Knowing what her father meant, Fluttershy blushed furiously, "What!? O-Oh no! We are just friends!"

"So Mr. Flowers, Flutters told me you used to work at the Weatehr Factory. What does one do when they retire?", Skywalker asked, trying to change the subject.

"I plan to relax someplace quiet. In fact, I converted the back house to showcase my cloud collection.", Mr. Flowers said, "I have my clouds, Posey has her flowers, Fluttershy got her animals, and her brother..."

"Zephyr Breeze has his... interests.", Mrs. Flowers said with a nervous laugh.

"Whoa, whoa. Flutters has a brother?", Skywalker asked surprised, looking at his pink haired friend, who looked slightly annoyed.

"She never mentioned him? Actually, it's funny you bring Zephyr up...", Mrs. Flowers continued but a akward silence followed.

"Oh, no! Not again!", Fluttershy exclaimed, her tone of voice a big surprise to Skywalker, who had no idea what as going on.

"It's just for a little while, dear. Until he gets back on his feet.", Mrs. Flowers said just when the front door opened, to reveal a thin Seraph young man with light blond hair, a light aquamarine t-shirt with brown cargo shorts.

"Guess who's home! That's right, big sis, it's your favorite little brother, moi.", the young man, who Skywalker figured out was Zephyr Breeze, while Fluttershy let out a groan.

"Your my only little brother...", she groaned.

"How's the bestest big sister ever? Hey, where's the love?", Zephyr said placing an arm around his sister, "How about a little excitement to see your baby brother?"

"I'm just surprised. When you left, you said hair therapy was your calling.", Fluttershy said, removing her brothers arm from her, as her brother went on about hair therapy.

 _"Whoa... It's times like these I am glad to not have any living relatives... Unless that DNA test comes back positive..."_ , Skywalker thought, before the flutter-brother noticed him.

"Well, if it ain't Ser Skywalker, the Knight Of The Wind himself! Thanks for showing up for my homecoming!", Zephyr said, but before Skywalker could respond he turned to Fluttershy, "I never thought you had it in you to catch such a strapping young man. When are you going to announce the wedding, or when I can expect to become an uncle?"

"It's not like that.", Skywalker said but Zephyr ignored him as he continued to talk.

"I kinda thought there'd be more people here. I mean, what about your party planner friend, um... Sprinkle Pie! She could've turned this into a real house partay, am I right? I mean, this place could use it."

"We have been meaning to redecorate...", Mr. Flowers muttered.

"Dad, please. When I get all my stuff back in here, you won't even remember what this boring old place looked like!", Zephyr said.

"Um, Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?", Fluttershy whispered to her parents, as the three left for the living room.

"So, Jason boy. Going by the news, I heard you are pretty strong. How about you prove it with a little arm wrestling?", Zephyr asked placing his arm on the table.

Skywalker shrug his shoulder, placing his arm on the table, and Zephyr began to try and move Skywalker's arm down, but he couldn't move it.

Zephyr was struggling with two hands and leaning to the other side, while Skywalker was looking mildly bored as Fluttershy came back from the living room. "Jason, please wrap this up so we can go home.", she said, and with one swift move, Skywalker defeated Zephyr.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Flowers. Thanks for the food.", Skywalker said, before he was dragged off by Fluttershy.

* * *

The two arrived back in Ponyville, the entire flight, both had been rather quite. "Is something wrong? You have been more quiet than normal.", Skywalker asked as they headed towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"I'm sorry, but I am just so... so... fucking pissed off right now!", Fluttershy said, her eyes widening when she realized what she said, "Excuse my language! Zephyr's my brother, and I love him. But he's never learned to do anything for himself. I don't know why my parents keep letting him trot all over them!"

"Wait... Your the most assertive in your family? That's completely terrifying...", Skywalker said dryly, "If your parents won't stand up for themselves, maybe you need to stand up for them."

The pink haired girl nodded, "Your right, Jason. Like always."

The two arrived back at her cottage when she she told him to wait for a second, she quickly went inside and came out with a brown package in her hands. "I-It is a small gift, a thank you for everything you have done for me.", Fluttershy said, handing the package over.

Unwrapping it, Skywalker saw that it contained a similar coat he used to wear before it got destroyed, but instead of black, it was clean white in color. Placing it on, Skywalker felt it fit like a glove.

"I saw that your coat got destroyed, so I asked Rarity's help to make this.", Fluttershy said, letting out a loud squeak when Skywalker gave her a hug as a thank you, "I take it you like it."

"I love it, thank you Flutters.", Skywalker said, letting go of her.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. A small note, but I used the name of the G3 pony where Fluttershy's was base don for her mom. As for their last name being Flowers... I thought it sounded nice, and I am a big fan of Scott Pilgrim... Anyways thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	61. Chapter 61: Brothers

**Greetings, one and all. Welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Let's just say, none are going to have very high approval of him.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Over at Fluttershy's Cottage at a warm evening, the pink haired Seraph was in the kitchen at her Cottage, she was done caring for the animals for the day and she was preparing dinner, wearing a green tank top and green skirt, as well as an incredibly tight, white apron that nicely showed off her curves.

She brightened up when she heard a sonic boom in the distance before a few seconds later, she heard the front door open, "Honey, I am home.", a male voice said.

At once, Fluttershy rushed up to her husband, placing both hands on his chest and showering him in kisses, "Hey honey, how was your day?", she asked as she stepped back, but she felt two strong arms holding her close.

"It was great, everyday is great. Because I get to go home to my beautiful wife.", Skywalker said with a smile, placing a kiss on his wife lips.

He pressed his lips against his wife, reveling in the softness of them. Skywalker's eyes grew wide when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth. The two broke apart, and she took his hand, leading him to the dinner table, where they would enjoy one of her carefully prepared home-cooked dinner's was waiting for them.

Later Skywalker was laying in bed, reading a book, so absorbed in its writing that he did not noticed, Fluttershy walking into their room, her hips swinging and crawl onto the bed, tugging the reading material from his hands with a little giggle. "Oh, isn't my husband just soooo super-smart?", Fluttershy said, "Why don't you take a break from that and flip my pages instead?..."

She giggled as he, throwing her down on the bed, tearing her panties right off of her body. He'd hold her by the waist as he poised his penis over her, her holes ready for the man she called husband. She guide him in, bit by bit, until the quivering tip was inches from her soaking vagina and then...

Fluttershy was woken up by a loud knocks on her front door. "...Why do I always wake up from my Jason dream when its starts getting good.", she muttered slightly annoyed as she put on her sun yellow dress gown as she headed down the stairs.

Upon opening the door, she saw her brother, Zephyr, greeting her. "Hey, sis! Your new roomie's here!", he said, carrying his suit case and backpack inside.

"Zephyr, when Mom and Dad told you to find someplace else to live, I don't think they meant here.", Fluttershy said with a yawn as she closed the door.

"Well, it's not their house, so by definition, it's someplace else.", her brother pointed out, much to her dismay.

"Fine. You can stay here, on one condition. You have to get a job.", Fluttershy told him.

"Cracking the whip, huh? You always were kind of bossy.", Zephyr said with a dramatic sigh.

"Zephyr Breeze...", Fluttershy said through gritted teeth.

"Kidding! Get a job. Absolutely.", Zephyr said with a smile, "And maybe I can fix you up with that Jason fellow. Though I am not sure why he would need so many statues around town."

* * *

Over at Shoveitupyourass Street. Twilight woke up early in the morning, as she always did. Spike was still snoring on his pillow, as she took off her pyjama's and put on her purple dress robe. "I think will have a shower. All the guys are still asleep.", Twilight thought as she stepped out of Skywalker's room and into the hallway.

"Morning, Twilight. I am going to take a shower, the weather is going to be hot today.", Sutakira said, running past her.

"Hey! Its my turn to get the shower first!", McGrath said, running past her.

Twilight came to a stop, as Sutakira taunted McGrath about being earlier, but as he tried to open the door, they found that it was locked. "Who is in the bathroom!?", McGrath ordered to know.

"Just a few minutes please.", the voice of Phoenix came from the other side, but Twilight heard McGrath tell him to get out before kicking the door in.

"Oh god! You go do that in your own room!", McGrath shouted and a few seconds later, she saw Phoenix being thrown out without any pants on and a dirty magazine flew after him.

 _"Note to self, I can't take a shower in the morning. Also Kyle's bush really looks like the front of his hair..."_ , Twilight thought, as Phoenix stood up and rubbed the back of his naked butt, _"And that ass... Now I am jealous of Elsa..."_

* * *

Later that day at Carousal Boutique, McGrath came walking in rubbing his closed eye lids with his fingers. "These fabrics all need to be dyed those colors. Do you think you can handle that?", Rarity asked Zephyr as she explained what his job would be with Fluttershy sitting on the couch.

"Um, I don't know...", Zephyr muttered, but was interrupted when Rarity noticed her boyfriend coming in.

"Darling, what happened?", Rarity asked with a worried tone to her voice as he rushed over to him.

"I caught Phoenix jerking off in the bathroom... again... I am trying to suppress the image...", he groaned, "Seriously, he really needs to get laid with that girlfriend of his, what's her name again, Asle?"

"It's Elsa, and I think its sweet that Kyle of all people is willing to wait until she is emotionally ready.", Rarity said with a smile, before leaning in and pressing her nose against his, "And I think I know a way to make you forget that awful image."

At her remark he gained a smirk of his own, as he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her butt, "Do you now?", he said, but they were brought out of it when Fluttershy let out a cough, getting the attention of the two.

"What are you doing here, Fluttershy?", McGrath said, as if just noticing her and Zephyr, "Who is this?"

"Oh right... Uhm, David, this is Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's younger brother, he is going to work for me.", Rarity introduced them.

"So Fluttershy got one of those as well...", McGrath muttered, crossing his arms.

"Is that a tail? Whoa, this David guy is weird.", Zephyr said forcefully shaking McGrath's hand, "If you want I could help you tame that ridiculous hair cut you got there, David." he let out a painful squeal as McGrath slowly begins to crush his hand.

"If it hadn't been for you being the brother of Fluttershy, I would have break your hand, don't ever run your mouth against me. Are we clear?", McGrath said, Zephyr, in a lot of pain, nods weakly, "And a fair warning, don't call me David. I have a short list of people allowing me to call that, and if you are not on it and still call me David, I have this nasty habit of only seeing red and losing myself in a blind fury.", before letting him go.

As Zephyr nursed his hand, McGrath looked out the window to see Sweetie Belle sitting on the swing the the backyard, "Is there any reason Sweetie Belle is home and not at school?"

"Haven't I told you? Sweetie Belle has been suspended. She got in a fight, but she isn't willing to tell the reason why she did it...", Rarity said, at this news even her stoic boyfriend looked surprised, "Would you mind talking to her? She always seems more willing to talk to you."

McGrath gave a nod, "I think I will."

"Such an attentive boyfriend and big brother.", Rarity said, giving a kiss on his cheek before he left for the garden.

"He has a strong grip. You should not pick a fight with David.", Zephyr said.

"He just gave you a warning to not call him that, are you suicidal Zephyr?", Fluttershy asked.

"You get started on dying those fabrics while Fluttershy and I head to the store for more supplies. Ta-ta!", Rarity said.

"Good luck!", Fluttershy said, before she and Rarity left as well.

As the two stepped out of the door, they began to walk, Rarity was talking though Fluttershy looked troubled and lost in thought as she hardly responded to what Rarity was saying.

"Fluttershy darling, what's the matter?", Rarity asked, looking worried at her friend with her big blue eyes, "You have been quieter than usual."

"Oh, its just...", Fluttershy said quietly, "Rarity, can I get your advice on something?"

"Of course! What's the problem, darling?", she asked.

"Well... uhm...", Fluttershy started, a bright red color on her cheeks, "I want to confess my feelings for Jason, but I have no idea how..."

Rarity's eyes widen and a big smile appeared on her face, "You like, Jason!? How romantic!", she nearly squealed.

* * *

As McGrath stepped on the grass, Sweetie Belle didn't turn around to look at him approach. "Your sister is going to the spa, so your spending the day with me.", McGrath told her as he handed her her back with homework.

A few moments later, the two were walking to McGrath's office, he told his secretary to get him his usual coffee while getting a warm coco for Sweetie Belle. "Do you want marshmallows in them?", McGrath asked.

"Uhm... Sure?", Sweetie Belle said.

"But sir, we don't have any marshmallows on the premise.", his secretary said.

"Then I suggest you go to the store and buy some.", McGrath said entering his office, he sat down behind his desk finishing up some paper work as Sweetie Belle sat on the nearby couch, looking up some things on her phone.

After some time passed and both had their beverages, McGrath finally looked up from his work, "Sweetie Belle, come we are going to eat something.", he said, standing up.

"But I still have a lot of homework to do...", Sweetie Belle said as she just started to work on it.

"I know something for that.", McGrath said, pushing a button on the phone on his desk, "Neville. Neville respond."

"David, I have been sitting next to Sweetie Belle for the last half hour.", Neville said, looking up from his book.

"Shut up, Neville. I am trying to call Neville.", McGrath responded as he tried to call Neville, "He is usually so efficient... Okay, while that Neville slacks off, Neville I need you to do Sweetie Belle's homework."

"But I have a date with AJ..." His brother was about to protest, but McGrath interrupted him, "And Sweetie Belle will settle for nothing less than a A+.", he told him as he gestured Sweetie Belle to follow him.

A little later, over at the park, McGrath and Sweetie Belle were sitting on the bench near the fountain, him eating a sandwich while Sweetie Belle licked away at her chocolate ice cream.

Sweetie Belle let out a loud laugh as McGrath told her a story about one of the guys earlier adventures. "I can't believe you guys did that! I had totally pegged Jason for a teacher's pet!", Sweetie Belle said trying to get her laughter under control.

"If you think that was bad, I should tell you about that one time we went to the Darkmarsh.", McGrath said, gaining a chuckle from his little sister figure, "But seriously, if you want help on your history homework, don't ask Kyle."

"Why not?", Sweetie Belle asked.

"Because he thinks DOOM is a accurate recount of World War II.", McGrath told her, "So, what's the reason you got suspended from school?"

"Oh uhm...", Sweetie Belle seemed hesitate, not saying anything while McGrath waited patiently. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up, "Well Diamond Tiara was picking on Applebloom again. I tried to get her to stop by using what you thought me. We were just about to walk away when she said something that made me lose control."

"And what was that? Did she insult Rarity or something?", he asked.

"N-No... She insulted you. So I punched her into her stupid face, I think I knocked out some teeth." Sweetie Belle said and for the first time since she had know him, McGrath looked genuinely surprised, as his emerald green eyes widen.

* * *

"Nice new coat, by the way, Jason.", Rainbow complimented as she and Skywalker were walking over the Town Square, just hanging out.

"Thank you. So did anything happen when I was away, aside from the whole Tirek Crisis?", Skywalker explained, having made slight adjustments at his outfit, having removed the second belt, while the first was now hidden under his blue shirt.

"Well, Discord, Nightmare Moon, an army of robots that looked like you, tornado's, fires, there was this flesh eating virus for a while, a bunch of people became Ghouls after the bombs dropped, than there was this whole civil war between the Terra's and the Seraphs.", Rainbow said, much to his surprise, "Just kidding! Although there was that time where an clone army of Pinkie Pie's attacked, than we found out she cloned herself."

"...That sounds terrifying.", Skywalker said.

"It was. Then the horde of Pinkie's ripped McGrath's pants off!", she said, "But what is up with the rumor of you and Toshi being brothers?"

"When I was in the other World, I found out that the female version was related to the female version of me. So chances are big he and I have the same father.", Skywalker explained, "So we are waiting for the DNA test to come back."

"Speaking of brothers, I heard you met Zephyr Breeze the other day.", Rainbow asked amused.

"Yes, I met the guy.", Skywalker responded.

"So what do you make of him?", she asked.

"He seems like an okay guy, if a bit of a slacker.", he responded.

"Once again your way too nice, Jason. For some reason, he thinks I am pinning for him.", Rainbow said rubbing a hand through her hair, glaring at him as she noticed his smirk, "Hell no, Jason Skywalker! I would never pin for someone as narcissistic as him."

"Than... What is your type?", Skywalker asked.

"Well... Someone like you.", Rainbow responded, before he could respond they could hear a scream coming from Carousal Boutique, "Was that McGrath? Are he and Rarity having sex again?"

"Didn't need to know, but let's go.", Skywalker said.

The two arrived, kicking the door in to find Rarity's workshop ruined, with dye all over the place. A shocked looking Rarity being held up by Fluttershy, as Zephyr looked rather proud of himself.

"The hell happened here?", Skywalker asked.

"How weird, Fluttershy asked the same thing! Rarity told me to dye these clothes, and since Fluttershy talk to animals all the time, I just figured it runs in the family, so why not outsource this stuff, you know?", Zephyr explained, just as a few squirrels ran past them, their tails dripping with dye.

"Zephyr, I asked you to do this job! Not to pawn it off on innocent woodland creatures!", Rarity said, sounding rather irritated.

"Okay, I guess you have some feelings about this. But you should know it's basically your cat's fault for walking by and giving me the idea.", Zephyr said.

Rarity let out a frustrated stutter, before managing to get out, "Zephyr, this is just unacceptable!"

"Wow. I guess I know when my efforts aren't appreciated.", Zephyr said and with that he left, closing the door behind him.

"Its moments like these that I am glad to not have an brother... Or at least not yet.", Skywalker said.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	62. Chapter 62: Fall Of The Crystal Empire

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope you are all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Dreams do always end when the fun start, doesn't it? And McGrath hates everyone (except Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie and Kyle). And I am planning on doing the clone episode after the next chapter.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

On a hill overlooking the Crystal Empire, Mizuki and Morgenstern's army of Corrupted where overlooking the crystal city. This was the day the war will officially began, the final stretch before judgement day.

Mizuki was alerted by the arrival of her master by the Corrupted parting to the side and kneeling before him. Morgenstern came strolling towards her, not quite a strut, but a subtle, confident gait, as he was flanked by the rest of the council members, a woman on his right who he introduced as Lillium and a short young man on his left.

"My lord, the city is on high alert but we have done as you commanded. We are ready to claim it in your name at your command.", Mizuki said, bowing herself, following her fellow council members.

"The fall of Equestria... begins.", Morgenstern said, his eyes glowing dangerously as his Corrupted began to charge.

* * *

Over at the Carousal Boutique, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were in the living room, discussing an earlier incident where Rarity had tried to use McGrath as a mannequin to try and design some clothes.

"Think she might actually be trying to turn him into a girl?", Scootaloo asked, the other two girls snickers.

"Could be. He's practically one already by the way he was screaming like a little girl back there. 'Wha!, Rarity! Aah! Aaah! Aaaah! What are you doing!? Stop it! Stop it!'.", Applebloom said in a bad imitation of McGrath's gruff voice and the three of them burst out in laughter.

What they didn't know was that McGrath was standing right behind them, "I do not scream like a little girl.", McGrath said angrily, startling the three young girls, "I will have you know that I scream like a full grown woman!", crossing his arms and plaster a smug smile on his face.

Out of the kitchen suddenly came the voice of Rarity nearly begging, "Please, please, PLEEEASE!".

Skywalker was having some tea with her before, as they discussed something, "Alright then. I'll go to Fancypants party.", he finally gave in, knowing that if she could bring the Knight Of The Wind to the party, it would open a lot of doors for her, "But you owe me.", he added with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best friend a girl could ever have!" Rarity exclaimed as she hugs him.

* * *

At the living room of Shoveitupyourass Street 15, Pinkie, Phoenix, Applejack, Sutakira, and Big Mac were ready to play a game of poker. Just as the blunette was about to deal, a angry looking McGrath entered the room.

"David, what happened? You look angry.", Pinkie said.

"Uhm Chuckles... Moody always looks angry.", Phoenix said dryly as the brunette sat down.

"I was trying to help Fluttershy out by giving her brother a job.", McGrath said as the cards were dealt, "But he is a massive screw up. He can't even file some papers or make a decent cup of coffee and he kept calling me the D word."

At this Pinkie let out a shocked gasp, "He can't call you that word! Only me and Rarity can call you that word!"

"So... How did it work out?", Big Mac asked, sounding rather worried.

"Punched him in the face. Then I fired him.", McGrath said as they began to play cards.

A few hours later, the group had been going a few rounds, with Sutakira winning every hand up until now.

"Why do you always win at cards?", Pinkie asked the blunette, as Big Mac was shuffling the deck who had won every single hand until now.

"It's because I cheat, Pinkie.", Sutakira dryly said, a slight smirk on his face, "I can count cards. Also you owe me 20 bits by the way."

"You were cheating!", Pinkie exclaimed, her mouth dropping to the table.

"So, Skywalker and Fluttershy.", McGrath said as he looked on how Sutakira and Pinkie got into a discussion about her owning him bits while he cheated.

"I think they're darling together.", Applejack said added, taking a sip from her drink.

"It's almost too adorable. Well, except for Fluttershy's Yander thing and Skywalker's Chronic Hero Syndrome.", Big Mac snarked.

"The most evil thing Fluttershy does most days is pick the flowers out of other people's gardens.", Applejack pointed, slightly smiling at Sutakira, who was confusing Pinkie with his intellect.

"I know, I have to bribe most of the gardeners in Canterlot to keep it quiet.", McGrath added, he had a slight twitch thanks to becoming more irritated by his two arguing friends, "Pinkie, can you help me block out people's voices I find extremely annoying?"

Pinkie stopped her arguing and discreetly pointing at Big Mac who was sitting next to him, "David, he's right there..."

It was at this moment a livid Griffifth came walking into the room, the group looked at each other before asking the blonde what had him angry this time. "Well, Tia invited me to some sort of party at someone called Fartypants his mansion.", Griffifth said.

"I think you mean Fancypants...", Sutakira corrected him but the blonde ignored him.

"The nerve of that woman! Inviting me on such short notice! Even if I wanted to go my schedule wouldn't allow it.", Griffifth said, taking out his agenda, "4:00, wallow in self pity, 4:30, stare into the abyss, 5:00 solve world hunger, tell no one. 5:30, jazzercize, 6:30, dinner with me, I can't cancel that again! 7:00, wrestle with my self-loathing... I'm booked. Of course, if I bump the loathing to 9, I could still be done in time to lay in bed, stare at the ceiling and slip slowly into madness... But what would I wear?"

The others gave each other a look, before turning to Griffifth, who was standing there with his arms crossed. "Sugarcube... Are you and the princess... dating?", Applejack asked slowly.

"The hell makes you think that AJ?", he asked.

"Well, you have began referring to princess Celestia as Tia instead of Fossil and you have been taking the train to Canterlot City a lot more.", Phoenix pointed out, leaning his face on his hands, "That was you on top of that train right?"

"Me and Tia... I-I mean, me and Fossil? Now I know your full of crap, Phoenix!", Griffifth said, trying to hide his blush as he walked out of the room.

"So Waffles is technically dating Messiah's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother? And people say I enjoy older woman.", Phoenix said with a shrug.

"Speaking of family... Toshi, is it confirmed yet that you and Jason are...", Pinkie began.

"We are waiting for the DNA test results.", Sutakira said.

* * *

Back at the Crystal empire, Shining Armor felt exhaustion coming over his body, still covered in his damaged armor, as he entered the Crystal Throne room. Morgenstern's massive army had caught them off guard, they had no hope for reinforcement, the enemy had cut off all forms of communication with Canterlot.

The Corrupted were vicious, for each one they took down, three more seemed to appear. Cadance had begun a ritual, which would allow everyone in the castle to be teleported to Canterlot, unfortunately even with all her and Shining Armor's magic, only those in the castle could be teleported, forcing them to leave everyone who hadn't made it inside to be left behind.

"Even after all this time... After all the preparations we have made, we were still caught off guard... We still weren't ready...", Cadance said sadly, feeling like she had failed her subjects.

Shining Armor was about to comfort his wife but one of his commanders entered the room, informing them that the enemy had broken into the castle. "Who is leading them?", Cadance asked, her eyes flaring in anger when she heard it was Morgenstern himself, "Shining, continue the ritual... I will try to hold him off.", not waiting for her husband to respond, Cadance straightened herself, before she made her way to the Entrance Hall.

On her way there, Cadance blasted every single Corrupted with magic she came across, as her castle started to fall apart around her. Arriving at the Entrance Hall, she saw him standing there, Morgenstern, flanked by two of his followers, his unnatural glowing blue eyes looking up at her.

Cadance walked down the stairs as the sea of Corrupted formed a circle around her and Morgenstern. "Stand back. I will face the princess of love alone.", Morgenstern ordered, his two followers to stand back, "Don't allow anyone to intervene with this battle."

"You cannot enter here. Go back to the Abyss prepared for you! Fall back into the nothingness that awaits you!", Cadance ordered him, "Now get out of my house!", sending a stream of pink magic at Morgenstern, who in a flash of light, called the Force Calibur to his left hand deflecting the attack right back at her. Cadance quickly threw up a shield charm, absorbing the reflected attack into her shield.

Morgenstern raised his free right hand, pinching his fingers together and Cadance began to choke, but she send a powerful magic blast at him.

The projectile was too slow, Morgenstern easily side stepped it, but it does free Cadance from his telekinetic hold. Once free, Cadance flapped her wings, quickly taking to the air, but this strategy doesn't last very long.

Morgenstern grabbed her telekineticly, slamming Cadance back to the ground hard, making the princess of love cough up blood, her face bruised. Now knowing flight was not an option, she began to teleport, appearing at Morgenstern's back. She cast multiple powerful spells at him, but Morgenstern once again easily side steps them.

This happened a few more times, Cadance teleporting, casting her spells and Morgenstern side stepping. But this chain was broken, Morgenstern lunged at Cadance.

In a moment of distraction, Cadance was hit by Morgenstern in the stomach. She tried to regain herself, but was kicked into a wall by the wind created when Morgenstern swung Force Calibur around.

"Foolish girl. Do you not know death when you see him?", Morgenstern said, calmly walking towards the princess while deflecting her spells with his bare hands, sending them into a nearby wall, "I destroyed the warriors of old and their like is not in the Worlds today. Then I was but young and foolish. Now I am older and stronger. My flesh is like tenfold shields. My eyes are spears. The shock of my shout a thunderbolt. My arrival a hurricane."

Quickly casting a healing spell on herself, Cadance conjured her Magic Sword and immediately engaged her enemy in battle. She managed to defend herself well against Morgenstern's onslaught, but she had a feeling the Dark Messiah was still holding back.

Cadance rallied and pulled Morgenstern into a bladelock.

Breaking the lock by a powerful telekinetic push, sensing a opening in Cadance fight style, allowing Morgenstern to end the duel with a swift kick to Cadance jaw. She was thrown off balance, staggering back.

"Love will never die. But you will.", Morgenstern said as the Force Calibur emits a bright light, as he preformed a few powerful flips and strikes against Cadance, shattering her Magic Sword, before doing a back somersault, planting his weapon into the ground, summoning a large energy wave, trailing towards Cadance intending to crush her, just as a bright light enveloping the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Canterlot, the Harmonic Heroes had arrived at Fancypants mansion, they all get a warm welcome from him and his wife, Fleur de Lis.

Fancypants walks up to Skywalker with a smile on his face. "Good to see you, Ser Skywalker.", he said and the two shook hands, "Well, the food and drinks are out back, everyone, I hope you all find the accommodations to your liking.",

After thanking him for the invitation, each went their own way.

Skywalker felt a little thirsty, so he heads out back to get something to drink, when he got outside, he looks for where the drinks are set up, and while he's looking, he feels somebody nudge his lower arm. Turning around, he saw that it was Fluttershy, "Hello, Jason. I was wondering... if you would stay by my side during this event. I don't feel very comfortable at social gatherings, and it would make me feel more at ease if you were with me.", she asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

He nodded, making the shy girl feel much better.

"You want something to drink? I was gonna get something, myself.", he asked and the two of them find where the drinks are.

"So how is Zephyr doing?", Skywalker asked.

"He's doing fine... He nursing a black eye he got from McGrath for calling him by his first name.", Fluttershy said, "I am just happy to have a chance to relax with my friends." as she picked a glass of red wine for herself.

"Am I seeing this right? Fluttershy is having alcohol?", he asked with a amused smile, taking a Malibu Cola for himself.

"I don't normally partake in alcohol, I don't handle it very well.", she explained with a slight chuckle, "So I avoid anything heavier than wine."

"You're not letting Ser Skywalker have too much alcohol, are you, Fluttershy?" said a certain Alicorn behind them.

Looking around they saw that it was the princess of the night, Luna herself who was speaking to them. She was sending a glare to the much shorter girl, if looks could kill, Fluttershy would be ten feet under by now.

"That's enough princess. Don't you need to go mingle or something?", Skywalker asked his ex-girlfriend as he stepped in between her and Fluttershy.

"Shouldn't you be doing some mingling yourself? Ser Skywalker?", the princess asked back, before turning to speak to Fluttershy, "You don't plan on staying attached to Ser Skywalker's hip all day, do you?"

"He doesn't seem to mind," Fluttershy said, barely audible and slightly embarrassed.

"If that's what you want," Luna said, and with a huff she walks off to enjoy the party. When Luna had started to speak to her, Fluttershy had grabbed Skywalker's hand out of instinct.

When she realized what she did, she quickly pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to...", she slowly started, but he told her it was okay.

"You're just nervous, is all.", Skywalker said as he suddenly turned serious, "Look, if you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to. It's just... Is it true you are going out with Discord?"

At this Fluttershy's big eyes went so wide, it seemed that her eyes would pop out of her eye sockets, "What? No!", she said, almost sounding offended.

"I see... Oh, no, it was just a rumor I heard...", Sky said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Anyway, I'm sorry. It's bad enough that I listened to a rumor, but then I confronted you about it... It was incredibly rude of me. If I hear anyone say that again, I'll tell them it's not true."

"Please do.", Fluttershy said and the two agreed that neither liked rumors as they begin to mingle with the other guests.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	63. Chapter 63: Revelations

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Of course, but they are going to have to play it smart.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Early in the morning, the Harmonic Heroes were summoned to Canterlot Castle. As they arrived, they immediately noticed a large amount of Crystal Ponies having gathered there.

"What happened?", Griffifth muttered as they were approached by Celestia.

"Something terrible my dear Adam.", the princess said, leading them to the hospital wing, "Morgenstern has started his invasion in earnest. The Crystal Empire has fallen."

The group gasped, horrified by what they saw in the hospital wing, a badly wounded Shining Armor with his arm in a case sat next to a badly wounded Cadance, who looked as if she was beaten with an inch of her life. Twilight quickly walked towards her brother and sister-in-law, fussing over them.

"I am fine, Twily.", he said, though he was clearly barley being able to keep it together, "I am more worried about Cadance, she fought Morgenstern one-on-one, while I had help from the guards.", but the princess of Love wasn't responding, she merely looked out of the window, she felt broken, crushed by her failure to protect her kingdom.

"Cadance, don't blame yourself.", Skywalker started but Cadance shook her head.

"But it is my fault. It's my fault I couldn't save everyone or defeat Morgenstern.", she said, a tear escaping her eye.

"Jason is right, Cadance.", Celestia said, "You saved as many as you could with what little time you had, and not many can claim they have fought Marc Morgenstern one-on-one and life to tell the tale." But none of this seemed to work on her, Morgenstern hadn't just merely beaten her, but he managed to break her.

"We need to find Morgenstern and put an end to him.", Skywalker said, determent to defeat this monster, and the others agreed.

Celestia was deep in thought for a moment, "I think it's time we take a look at the place where we might find some answers.", she muttered before turning to group, "I need you all to stay here, while Luna and I head for Sky Temple Divium. There must be something there that will help us against Morgenstern."

As the group left the room, Celestia took Skywalker to the side, looking rather worried for some reason, "Jason. I need you to promise me something.", she took a deep breath before continueing to speak, "While I am away, not matter what you hear or what you see, you mustn't go after Morgenstern."

"Why?", the young man wanted to ask but he stopped when he felt Celestia gripping his shoulder.

"Promise me, Jason. Don't fight Morgenstern... You can't beat him...", Celestia said, and after he promised she finally let him go, and she made her way through the halls, to prepare herself for the upcoming mission.

* * *

The moment they exited the portal, Celestia felt herself being filled with a feeling of dread.

The temple itself was a grand architecture, the floor seemed to be made of white marble, while the archways and walls had a futuristic touch to them. It would have been a sight to see in its prime, but it seemed that a major battle had taken place and none but she and her sister had set a foot in here ever since.

"This is horrible.", Celestia said as she walked up a flight of stairs, followed closely by Luna as they looked over the ruins.

Going by the memory of when Lily had gave her a grand tour of the place, the two princesses soon found themselves standing in the Grand Library. "It should be here, Lily told me these archives holds a record of everything that has ever happened in the Temple.", the older sister explained.

It took some effort, but eventually Celestia and Luna found a small light blue cube with golden edges, something the older sister called a Holocube, an entire library of knowledge and memories in one small cube.

"I have been wondering when someone would show up but I never guessed it would be you... Old friend.", a deep voice said behind them.

Turning around, they saw one of the cloaked man who had been with Morgenstern earlier. He was wielding a sword that looked very familiar to Celestia, the weapon of chose of her deceased husband, except this one was different shades of black and red.

"I had expected The Knight Of The Wind.", the man said, taking his fighting stance ready to fight them, "Celestia. Luna. I know what we are trying to do must seem like madness. But the master has extended an offer of friendship. Help us save the Worlds. We will start anew. The last thing he wants is for us to be enemies."

"Tell your master that we made our chose when he went after our friends.", Luna said, defiantly.

"Indeed. Tell him, we used to be friends, but now you are my enemy, and I am yours.", Celestia declared defiantly summoning her weapon just as her sister.

Celestia attempted to attack the cloaked man by telekinetically ripping debris out of wall and hurling them at him.

He merely destroyed the platforms by the force of his will, which Celestia countered by unleashed a barrage of magic arcs.

The man effortlessly caught the energy and deflected it back at Celestia, who deflected it into the ceiling above. Celestia looked stunned but proceeded to unleash a second blast which was joined by Luna, but as a show of his power, the cloaked man absorbed the bolt completely, with no need for deflection, showing them the clear futility of this assault.

As Celestia did this, Luna leaps into action, unleashing her full power against the cloaked. However, the cloaked man own mastery of his power allowed him to hold off Luna's relentless attacks, and seize the offensive.

As the duel continued, Celestia was thrown against the wall by a telekinetic push. Recovering quickly the ruler of the sun saw a hooded woman stepping out of a cloud of dark smoke.

"So be it. Princess.", the hooded woman said, as her fellow Follower continued to duel with Luna as she herself stand to face Celestia.

Celestia attacked with a lightning fast sweep across the torso, but Lilium summoned her Keyblade, the exect same one as Morgenstern wielded, taking the blow and riposted, speeding up her timing, forcing Celestia to retreat.

Lilium twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with her blade. Celestia lunged again, but Lilium was ready, bringing them into a momentary blade-lock.

"You still fight as viciously as a dragon but then again you have a thing for dragonic things.", Lillium said as she shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Celestia to pull back.

In backing away, Lilium attacked once more and unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced a surprised Celestia to pull back. Lilium reached out and started to throw debris at her opponent, throwing it at a much faster speed than anybody had ever done to Celestia.

Trying to get a hit on her opponent, Celestia shot energy out of her finger tips, but to her shock, Lilium not only caught it with her bare hands, but redirected it.

Luna disengaged and blocks the redirected lightning with her magic sword.

Lilium and the cloaked man launched their own barrage of lightning from their finger tips, but instead of the usual blue lightning, their's was black with a red hue, not unlike Morgenstern's.

Unable to deflect or dodge the attack in time, the two sisters joined forces and retorted with a combined magic arcs of their own, facing the opponents with the full brunt of their might.

Celestia and Luna commanded their power to overpower the others, but it wasn't enough, a bright flash enveloped them. Smoke, debris and fire decorated the massive hallway, as the smoke cleared Celestia and Luna were laying on the ground, burned and smoking, but breathing.

"Ugh... That was tough... We need to go sister.", Luna said, as she stood up but as the smoke cleared, the sisters saw their opponents had sustained no damaged. But most shocking was that both their hoods had blown off their heads by the explosion.

Staring Celestia down, with the same eyes as Morgenstern, were her friend Lily Skywalker and her presumed deceased husband, Caelum.

"No... That monster...", Celestia said, balding her fst and slamming it into the ground, a tear escaping her face, "He has led you astray as well..."

"No. Morgenstern has opened my eyes. You will understand soon.", Lily said, reaching out but the solar princess slapped it aside.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe you of all people fell... I can't believe Jason was born of you two!", Celestia said defiantly, a little surprised when suddenly Lily got a blank look on her face.

"Ja...son... Our son?...", she said slowly, before shaking her head, her dark hair dancing around her head.

"Listen to me very carefully, my friend. Killing will not bring you peace.", Celestia said, staring into Lily's eyes, wondering why they had become the same as Morgenstern's.

"Peace was never an option.", Lily said, ready to finish her old friend but before she could, Celestia opened a Rift back to Equestria for her and her sister. Lily and Caelum looked around unable to follow them as the Rifts had closed behind them.

* * *

Some time later at Canterlot Castle, the Harmonic Heroes had been summoned once again. As they walked up the stair to the royal bedrooms, Phoenix spoke up. "I was wondering why Morgenstern would go with his last name instead of just Marc. But then I realized Lord Morgenstern sounds a lot more impressive than dark lord Marc."

They let out a chuckle at his remark before entering a room, where they all froze in horror. "What happened?", Skywalker asked as he and the Harmonic Heroes were looking over the unconscious form of Celestia and Luna, both looking as if they had beaten to an inch of their life.

The dokter began to explain, but Skywalker wasn't listening anymore as his attention was drawn towards a cube on Celestia's night stand.

Without thinking, Skywalker walked towards it and reaching out, as if his body was on autopilot. The cube began to give off a faint glow, and upon touching it, all sound stopt and he found himself standing in complete and utter darkness.

"What?", Skywalker asked looking around, before with a bright flash he found himself standing in a circular room, the glass floor gave a magnificent views of the planet below, two people were standing in the center of the room, a man and a woman.

Skywalker recognized the man, it was Morgenstern dressed in his trademark black coat, but the woman was a stranger, yet also fimiliar.

Her outfit consisted of simple slacks and short-sleeved shirt, basic boots, all dark colored, topped off by a brighter sleeveless tunic with a low neckline. The shoulders and the waist featured guards or braces composed of a leather-like material. Her hair was very long black, which fell over her shoulders, her amber eyes are also glowing faintly.

 _"Her eyes..."_ , Skywalker thought before he heard Morgenstern speak up.

"Join me, Lily Skywalker. Together we can recreate the Worlds as they should be. Everyone will bend to our will.", Morgenstern offered, holding out his hand.

"What happens to those that don't bend?", Lily asked, holding her weapon on stand-by, ready to defend herself in a moments notice.

"They can live in my new World or they can die in their old one.", Morgenstern stated, irritated that she didn't had taken him up on his offer.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. I won't allow you to harm my son.", Lily said, activating her lightsaber, revealing a purple blade.

"I don't care if I kill a baby. I don't care if its a God-baby. I am going to kill it.", Morgenstern declared calmly as he and Lily engaged each other in battle, lightsaber vs Keyblade.

He wielded his Keyblade with vicious efficiency and despite Lily's usual dominance in a fight, however, she continually gave ground over the entire battle.

Eventually, Morgenstern slammed the wide handle of his Keyblade into Lily's face, stunning the young woman, and the merciless Dark Messiah quickly took the moment to unleash a flurry of blade strikes, which ended with him stabbing Lily through the chest, lifting her into the air.

"Where is it?", Morgenstern demanded to know, but Lily smirked at him, coughing up some blood.

"He's not an it. His name is Skywalker, Jason Sephiroth Skywalker... And he's beyond your reach.", she said before being thrown to the ground in a swift move.

"I will find him. And atop his corpse I will build the new World.", Morgenstern said, slowly stalking towards the downed Lily.

As quick as it started, the scene disappeared in darkness as words filled Skywalker's head, as the same one floated around him.

 _When the Wielders of the Key are shrouded by darkness and the light is taken... When the blessed ones fail, the graveyard trembles..._

 _When the Rulers loses their throne, and the Air Tower abandon..._

 _When the Corrupted arrive and make the Worlds bleed..._

 _The Aesity of Destruction rises, and fate turns its gaze upon the last of the Caelumaruku._

Skywalker found himself kneeling on the floor, slightly panting as the cube now laid on the ground next to him. "Jason.", the distant voice of Rainbow said. The group of friends looked over the extremely distressed Skywalker.

"This cannot be... This cannot be...", Skywalker muttered, not noticing Rainbow kneeling down next to him, "That monster... he took everything away from me...", suddenly, he got back to his feet.

With out a word Skywalker suddenly took to the sky and at top speed he sat towards the Crystal Empire, where he could feel Morgenstern's evil fester.

* * *

Morgenstern was sitting on the Crystal Throne, surrounded by his six Council Members, contemplating what Lily had just told him. "Are you certain about this?", he asked, sounding both hopeful and dreadful.

Lily gave a nod, before her leader turned back the cloaked young man standing at his left, "How is the Crystal population going?"

"We have had no resisted. They have adapted very well to our new policy's.", he informed his master, who looked very pleased, "They are very happy with the improvements we gave to their lives. We even managed to make the train run on time."

He gave a nod at this before turning to Mizuki, but before he could speak, he felt a presence speeding towards their location. "I have to speak about it later Mizu. I believe we have a guest."

And just as he said that, a white blur slammed through the ceiling, revealing an enraged Skywalker.

"Morgenstern!", Skywalker shouted activating both his lightsabers.

The Council Members moved in to defend their leader, but he held up his hand, gesturing for Skywalker to come closer. "Jason Skywalker. I have been expecting you.", he said, relaxing on the throne, "Do you like what I have done to the place?"

"I am going to take your life for everything you have done, Morgenstern. Count. On. It.", Skywalker said, trying to keep his enger in check.

To the surprise of the Council, Morgenstern slowly rose from his chair and calling upon Force Calibur, "Your words are as empty as your future. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this World and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Morgenstern. The end has come."

Skywalker initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes at Morgenstern's torso before regrouping. He then attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Morgenstern, but he blocked the attack, maintaining a one-handed grip on his weapon as he casually throws Skywalker to the ground, but he quickly recovered and advanced.

Skywalker then engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Morgenstern back, surprising him. "Impressive. Most impressive. You fight just like Lily. Nothing held back.", Morgenstern complimented him.

"Don't you dare say her name!", Skywalker shouted striking at Morgenstern again, but he then lazily countered Skywalker, sending him crashing through a wall and unto a lower room.

Looking up, Skywalker noticed dark clouds forming above the Crystal Empire as thunder began to roar in the background and heavy rain poured down from the clouds. "Does his very presence control the weather or something?", Skywalker thought as a dark smoke swirled around him.

The smoke formed Morgenstern who preformed a swing with his weapon, which Skywalker managed to block inches above his head.

"Your friend cannot help you. Neither can Celestia. You are fighting me all on your own.", Morgenstern said as Skywalker slashed at him, only to block the blow.

The two exchanged blows with their weapons, Skywalker continued to attack aggressively, but his enemy managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at his legs and flipping above Morgenstern.

Suddenly, pieces of crystal broke off the wall at a amazing speed, being hurled at Skywalker. He whipped around and, as he cut the debris in two, hurling it back at Morgenstern, who lunged forward, tanking the attack and engaging Skywalker in a brief bout of swordplay.

Morgenstern telekinetically threw more improvised debris at his opponent, which smashed into the back of Skywalker's head. In a rage, Skywalker unleashed a continues stream of Heat Vision from his eyes, not caring about the damage he was inflicting to the surrounding, all that went through his mind was the thought of killing the man before him.

The attack was countered by Morgenstern's own laser eyes, the bending blue lightning bolts clashed with the straight red flames. The two stream began to fight for dominance, but thanks to Skywalker's own rage and Morgenstern sheer prowess, the Dark Messiah won out.

The combining energy erupted, sending Skywalker flying across the roof. "You call yourself a hero.", Morgenstern said, appearing behind the youth and sending him crashing down into the streets below with an telekinetic push, "I have outlived more 'heroes' than you can possibly imagine."

As blood streamed down his face, Skywalker knew that at this moment that he knew he couldn't win this fight. Morgenstern simply outmatched him by sheer might and experience.

Getting back on his feet, Skywalker was about to take off but felt an invisible hand grip his leg, pulling him back to Morgenstern who threw him roughly into a crystal pillar.

Standing back up, Skywalker could just bring up his lightsaber to block a brutal strike from Morgenstern, who began hacking and slashing at Skywalker with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows, quickly overwhelming the wounded youth.

Thrown off balance by a powerful telekinetic push from Morgenstern, deprived him of his weapons with a quick flourish, and with his free right hand, he grabbed Skywalker by his throat, lifting him off the ground, crushing the lightsaber Luna had given under his boot.

"I have to give Celestia my thanks. Thanks to her I meet the last person I ever thought to meet.", Morgenstern said, a tone of happiness in his cold voice, "Don't you see Jason Skywalker? I thought you were someone else his son but now I know. You are my son."

"That's not true! I can't be the child of a monster like you!", Skywalker shouted.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true.", Morgenstern told him calmly as he let go of his, placing him down on the ground.

Skywalker felt drained of nearly all his strength, and was physically and mentally a broken mess, "I guess I owe you an explanation.", Morgenstern said, as the rain poured down on them.

"I grew up with good parents. Sky and Gia Morgenstern. They loved me with all their heart. But this all changed when the Academy found out about the child with the Aseity eyes.", Morgenstern's explained gesturing to his eyes, "They took me from them. They hurt your grandmother and my former master Eraqus nearly killed your grandfather. Then they stripped me from my memories and turn me into a weapon of mass destruction."

"The attack on Sky Temple Divium was a rash decision on my part." Morgenstern admitted, a sorrowful look appeared in his cold eyes, "I let myself be caught up in a prophecy. Trying to kill you and nearly killing the love of my life... It's one thing I regret with my whole heart. Not a day goes by where it does not haunt me."

Skywalker was forced to listen to what this man was telling him, not knowing if what he was telling him was true or not. "Why are you on their side?", Morgenstern asked, trying to sound like a father talking to his young son, "Why fight for doomed people who would rather see their Worlds destroyed when they realized their reign is coming to an end? This is our time. Our age. We are the future. You and me. We could reshape the Worlds into anything we want."

"What your doing, it's madness.", Skywalker said, holding his side.

"Then join me. Help me save the Worlds. We will start anew.", Morgenstern offered, dissolving the Force Calibur and extending his hand, "The last thing I want is for us to be enemies. I want us to lead the Worlds to a bright and shining future as father and son."

After a few seconds, Skywalker struggled to stand back up on his feet, not accepting his fathers hand. "Your right... People are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish and cruel.", Skywalker said with difficulty, "But they are trying, and I believe, deep down, every human at their core is good and I am going to make sure they have a chance.", despise being nearly unable to go on, he stood his ground, ready to fight.

"I see...", Morgenstern said, clentching his fist, "If you won't be my knight. You will be my pawn.", conjering a small black fiber like string from the tip of his index finger, but before he could strike, Skywalker had opened a rift and let himself fall through it backwards, not sure if he would be send back to Canterlot.

As the Rift closed, his followers appeared to his sides. Their leader stared at the spot his son had just disappeared from. Mizuki looked at her master for a few momentes, noticing sorrow in his weathery eyes.

He then held out his right hand, calling Skywalker's lightsaber to his hand. In his left hand, he conjured a orb made out of black mist, creating a raven like Corrupted from it, handing it the weapon. "Send this to Ragyo Kiryuin. With my love of course.", he told it and the raven flew off into a dark portal.

The Dark Messiah then turned back to his followers, "Back to the throne room. Our meeting hasn't finished yet."

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	64. Chapter 64: Too Much Pink Is Dangerous

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and on a side note, there is a lemon in this one. Aow on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: He should. But Jason has proven before that he is prone to rash and hasty decisions when he is sufficiently enraged or stressed. And about Lily... Its a good guess.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

"Alright, burgers up.", Big Mac said as he stood behind the griddle, at the Apple Family Farm as all the Harmonic Heroes, plus Granny Smith and Applebloom, just enjoying a moment of peace on this sunny day amidst a war.

"Ayup over here!", Phoenix said, catching the patty in his mouth, being thrown by Big Mac.

The rest of the group were sitting at a wooden table, enjoying the food, drinks and just talking and laughing with each other. Though one wasn't, much to Fluttershy's worries.

Skywalker seemed lost in thought, as he played with his food. He had been like that ever since he returned from storming off, he had seemed fine, but it looked like something had broken inside of him, even though he claimed to be fine.

"Jason? Are you okay?", Fluttershy asked, snapping him out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?", he asked, a forced smile on his face.

"It's just that you seem a little... Not okay...", Fluttershy said as the others started to stare at him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously.", Skywalker said, holding up a thumb while laughing, "Now how about I'll show Big Mac how your really suppose to grill some steak."

"I second that!", Phoenix said his mouth full of meat, as well as some stolen from McGrath's, resulting him being hit in the back of the head by the brunette.

"Dashie told me about an army of Pinkie Pie's. What was that about?", Skywalker said, putting on an apron and began to work his magic.

"Well... I can't say I have a first hand recollection of every event that day, so some of it might be broad strokes.", Phoenix said, clearing his throat as he began the events of that day.

* * *

Three month's earlier, on a sunny afternoon in the backyard of Shoveitupyourass Street 15, McGrath and Phoenix were standing six paces from each other, side to side.

They hold their arms out so each person's arms point away from their partner, palms open and facing forwards. As the two were saying, "Fuuuu..." as they shuffle their feet sideways towards their partner. Both take exactly three steps at this time as each swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to their partner's.

But before they could finish, Pinkie popped up surprising the two, "Hi! That looked like fun! Why were you dancing!?", looking over Phoenix laying on top of McGrath.

"Good day to you too Pinkie. Kyle and I were practicing that Fusion Dance we found in that book.", McGrath explained, pushing Phoenix off him just before Pinkie dragged him back to his feet.

"Do me next, David! Do me, do me!", Pinkie said, just as Rarity arrived, "Ooooh, Rarity, wanna see David do me? It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun!"

"What.", Rarity said flatly.

"She means she want to do the Fusion Dance with me.", McGrath explained.

"Oh, I see... Will it be as fun as creating this haute couture ensemble that I just finished making?", Rarity said, showing her finished dress, "Delightful, non?"

"This is terrible!", Pinkie suddenly exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't wear it, but its not that bad.", Phoenix said.

"You had a total-awesome-amazing fun and missed out on it!? Neh! Wait! What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in Ponyville right now that I'm missing out on too!?", Pinkie said, quickly rushing out of the garden and back to Ponyville.

* * *

A few hours later, McGrath was dressed in black sweat pants along with a green hoodie and his white running shoes. As he passed the kitchen, he saw Sutakira reading something on his telefoon. "What are you doing?", the brunette asked.

"Oh, I was just reading Jason's Howler update... I don't think its going well in the other World.", Sutakira said, showing the Howle.

 _"I am going to stop Howling for a while, because after seeing another genderbend version of one of my friends... 40 characters just isn't going to do it justice..."_

Scrolling up, they saw a previous Howl, reading _"A male Fluttershy... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

"Well, I am off on my daily run.", McGrath said, placing earbuds in his ears as music filled his ears he went out of the house and began to run his usual run.

Some time later, a sweaty and panting McGrath was taking a short break, he was stretching his legs close to a tree when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw a smiling Pinkie standing over him. Before he could even greet her properly, she lifted him up and slammed him against a three, showing that in that small body with wide hips and large bosom, she truly had the strength of a Terra.

"What are you...", McGrath began but without much of a warning, she planted a kiss on his mouth, taking the brunette by surprised, as he felt her soft hands grab his crotch.

Breaking off the kiss, Pinkie slowly got down on her knees, sliding off his pants.

McGrath was lost for words and couldn't move. His erect penis popped through his green boxer and smacked her in the face. Pinkie winced and looked fairly surprised. "Wow, I always knew you were a big dick.", Pinkie commented before grabbing his shaft and began to stroke his long penis up and down in a fluid motion.

She promptly placed the tip of his penis in her mouth while still stroking it. Pinkie squeezed a little bit more into her mouth and slurped it down. Her tongue began to lather saliva all over his sensitive head and couldn't help but moan.

Pinkie stared up at McGrath as her lips wrapped around him.

He could feel her hot and wet mouth tingle his penis. With force, she crammed his whole penis down her throat, her lips meeting his pelvis. Her throat gave a slight gag to his size. McGrath gave a slight groan as Pinkie could feel him expand in her mouth. She gasped for air and pulled his throbbing penis out.

A little smile formed on her face, she wrapped both of her hands around his dick. They went up and down his shaft in unison. Her saliva and his pre-cum acting as lubricant and made her work very swift.

The motion of her hands traced McGrath and waited for the climax. He couldn't object what she was doing to him, it felt too good. Pinkie let go with her left hand and began to lightly tug on his ballsack, inserted the head into her mouth and gave out a moan.

She then opened her mouth, playfully let his tip rest on her tongue. McGrath's penis was twitching, shivering down pleasure to him. Pinkie stuffed her face again and began to bob her head up and down.

"P-Pinkie!" McGrath yelled out, grabbing her head and thrusting his hips into her.

"Mmmphh!" Pinkie's muffled voice screamed, her throat was poured with thick wet semen and oozed out of her mouth.

From the force, Pinkie fell onto her rump while McGrath twitching penis squirted out tons more. It splattered her pink shirt and covered her face, he was heaving deep breaths, a few drops of semen from the head of penis dripping down onto the ground.

Pinkie swallowed the load in her mouth and sighed, "Creamy..." she said, wiping the semen from her face and placing it in her mouth.

"Pinkie... What the hell?...", McGrath said as he suddenly felt a pair of hands snake around his penis.

"Ready for round two?", a second Pinkie asked, who was groping his muscular chest through his hoodie.

"The actual fuck...", McGrath said, as a third Pinkie had her hands around his penis.

"Ah but I want a go on him.", a fourth Pinkie said, as fifth one joined in.

* * *

Back over at Shoveitupyourass street, most of the Harmonic Heroes save Skywalker, McGrath and Pinkie.

"Is it me or is Pinkie being weirder than usual?", Griffifth asked, while he ate some potato chips.

"Yeah, I know. I have been seeing her all over time for some reason.", Big Mac said when suddenly the front door was kicked in, revealing a messy haired McGrath, his green hoodie hanging from him as if it was attempted to be taken off him, his shirt looking as if had almost been teared off.

"We have to hurry! They are coming!", McGrath shouted, slamming the door shut, locking it and began to place a nearby table against it.

"What's going on? Is it Morgenstern's corrupted?", Twilight asked, but McGrath hastily rushed past her, unlocking the door to the basement.

"Everyone! In now!", McGrath shouted, holding the door open when a loud thud was heard on the front door, "No time, go, go!"

They did as he asked as the door was being broken open, with a single small fist, a hole was punched into it. It was quickly replaced with multiple faces of Pinkie, each fighting to look through the newly made hole.

"Here's Pinkie! And we are legion!", all of them said at the same time.

But just as they managed to break the door open, and kicking the side table to the side, McGrath slammed the basement door shut quickly hitting the elevator button.

"What the hell is going on!", Applejack shouted as they rode the elevator down.

"An army of Pinkie's... Did they attack you, McGrath?", Sutakira asked.

"They... Did thinks... To me...", McGrath said slowly with a shiver just before the elevator stopped at their destination. The door slid open to reveal an underground cave.

In the centerpiece of the cave was a supercomputer, with a massive screen, it also contains a state of the art crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space for various vehicles as well as separate exits for the various types, trophies of past cases and a large bat colony.

"When did you build all of this? Without us knowing.", Griffifth asked.

"Screw that! Where did you get the money to build all this!?", Big Mac asked as they followed McGrath towards the center.

"Athena, turn on.", McGrath said.

"What is the password?" the computer asked in a synthesized voice from the computer as the screen turned on.

Clearing his throat, the brunette began to speak, "Great PC from the sky, hear my cry! Transform thyself from off to on, and give me access to my porn! Envelop my face with your glow, so that to Youtube I can go! Unlock your files from deep within, so that together we can look at funny pictures of cats! Take me to the desktop as I call your name! Athena!"

"Seriously?", Twilight asked.

"It takes freaking ages booting up sometimes.", McGrath said, opening a small compartment and taking out a clean set of his usual outfit, "Enjoying something?", he added annoyed as he saw his female friends enjoy his naked upper body.

The girls turned around blushing before they got back on topic, "I wanna know where all the Pinkies came from.", Applejack said.

Taking a seat behind his computer, McGrath began to type away until the screen showed multiple angles of Ponyville, being thrown into chaos by the legion of Pinkie Pie's.

"You have hidden cameras all around Ponyville? That's a little paranoid... Even for you...", Rainbow said.

"I always have to be one step ahead of everybody. And when your rich, you can never be too paranoid.", McGrath said, placing his hands together a pondering frown on his face, "It seems Pinkie used something called the Mirror Pond. A hidden pond in the Everfree Forest, with the power to create duplicates if you know the incantation."

"You think so? If only I had that book... 'The legend of the Mirror Pond'...", Twilight said.

"Shelf R-2, location D-2.", McGrath said not looking away from his screen.

Twilight quickly came back holding the book she asked for, flipping through its pages, she quickly found what she was looking for, "It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from! But there's a catch. If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mistake!"

"How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?", Applejack asked, but none of the group had any idea on how to do it.

"Yeah, they all got the same D cups. The same wide hips, the same firm ass cheeks!", Phoenix said, "Which is the real Pinkie!?"

"There.", McGrath said, suddenly standing up and pointing towards the screen, depicting a sad looking Pinkie, "That's the real one."

"How do you know?", Rarity asked, but her boyfriend promptly stood up, teleporting away in a flash of green, before reappearing in another flash holding Pinkie.

"How can you be certain this is the real one?", Sutakira asked.

"Probably because this one isn't trying to rape him.", Phoenix said casually.

"Because I am McGrath. That is explanation enough.", the brunette said.

* * *

"...And so we went around town taking out all the fake Pinkie's with fire, gun, and more fire.", Phoenix concluded the retelling of the Pinkie accident.

"Yeah, no. I simply used the vanishing spell.", Twilight said dryly as the group continued to eat.

"Well your no fun.", Phoenix said with a pout, noticing that his food was up. With a mischievous grin, he reached over to McGrath's plate to steal some of his food, only to have a work pierce his skin.

"Try it again and I will cut your hand off.", McGrath growled, taking a new fork as he cut off a piece of his steak and eating it.

"Speaking of cutting, that reminds me that I have forgotten my special family salad.", Phoenix said, bolting away and running back to the house.

"How does breaking remind you of... never mind.", Skywalker said, turning to his brown haired friend, "So... Did that part with you and the Pinkie clones really?..."

"Its Kyle who told the story, what do you think yourself?", McGrath said annoyed.

* * *

A little while later, Phoenix was walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge door, but found that the bowl with the salad wasn't there anymore.

"I have been waiting for you. Kyle Phoenix.", a cold voice.

His purple eyes widen in shock, realizing who was standing behind him. Turning around he saw Morgenstern dressed in a black business suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie, standing in the middle of the living room, an empty bowl on a nearby table.

"You!", Phoenix shouted, aggressively send a large fire stream at the Dark Messiah. But the flames were parted by Morgenstern harmlessly, deflecting the fire by holding two small flames in his palms.

"Your as passionate as your father. The Worlds are a poorer place for not having him in it.", Morgenstern said, sounding genuin sympafetic, as he stepped forward, "But I am not here to fight you. If I was we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Then why are you here?", Phoenix said wearily, trying to keep the conversation going until he saw an opening to descritle call his friends.

"Aside from eating your delicious caprese salad with chicken. I have simply came to talk to you. I don't know if you remember but I was there the day your father died.", Morgenstern said.

"Of course I know. Its the one memory that has been burned into my mind.", Phoenix said, balding his fist, "Its the day I lost my father and sister."

"As I said before a truly horrible day. But you and I aren't the only survivors. You are not the last Phoenix. There is another.", Morgenstern said, extending his hand, "Your sister is alive."

At this news, Phoenix eyes widen as he stared at the expressionless mask that is Morgenstern's face, his abnormal eyes showing no signs that he was lying.

"She... Is alive?", he asked.

"She is. She has been living in the capital of my empire ever since that dreadful day. She is gifted just like you and me. She has been using her gifts to help me create a better World." Morgenstern explained, "Had I known you would have survived I would have taken you with me as well. But that is in the past. Would you like to meet her? I could bring you to her. I promise you won't be harmed and will be under my protection until you leave."

While Morgenstern is his enemy who had conquered multiple Worlds already, taken the Crystal Empire, unleashed Tirek and put Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor in the hospital... Something about him made Phoenix believe he was speaking the truth.

Phoenix didn't know what to do as he looked at the extended hand.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	65. Chapter 65: Skyshy

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Even McGrath's stamina has its limits and every single one of those Pinkie's wanted a dig at him.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Phoenix felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into white marble. Letting out a groan, he felt himself being gripped around his arm and pulled back to his feet.

"You didn't lose consciousness. Impressive for your first time traveling to a different World through the power of darkness.", Morgenstern said, letting go of Phoenix as the red head regained his balance, "Follow me. Your sister is waiting."

The red head began to follow the Dark Messiah through the magnificent hallway, a window to his side gave a beautiful view of the urban city down below, lights shining like diamonds in the dark.

"Impressive. Isn't it.", Morgenstern suddenly spoke up, giving a proud look over the city down below, "This city is the capital of the World of peace and justice. Empire City."

"Seriously?... You named your capital Empire City?... Kinda unoriginal.", Phoenix said, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to and what he is capable of.

But instead of being scolded or getting an angry glare, he merely heard a soft chuckle from the Dark Messiah. "Unoriginal. I guess so.", Morgenstern said, a half smirk on his face, "But then again. I am an all-powerful being capable of destroying entire planets by staring at it. Who is going to stop me from giving my city's silly names."

The red head looked surprised, not having expected the evil overlord of darkness to have a sense of humor.

The two continued to walk until they arrived at at a double sided ornate door, and with a gesture of his hand, Morgenstern opened to door to reveal a large throne room, blue flames lightened the room as in the back sat a throne made of Keyblades overlooking the room, and on each side where three throne like chairs.

Behind the giant throne, light of the full moon shone down as well as giving another magnificent view of Empire City.

"My lord, why did I need to come to the throne room at once...", a female voice asked.

Phoenix hadn't seen her standing there in the shadows as he was taking in the beauty of the castle, but the moment their purple eyes crossed, "You!", Phoenix and Mizuki exclaimed at the same time as well as igniting their fist.

"Stand down. Both of you.", Morgenstern ordered, and to Phoenix's surprise the female did so immediately, "Mizu you wouldn't attack one of our own. Especially not your own little brother."

At this two pairs of purple eyes widen, as they looked to the Dark Messiah before looking back at each other. "But how? My brother was shot...", Mizuki said, ripping her look off Phoenix and back to Morgenstern.

"Yeah! How can she be my sister?", Phoenix shouted, suddenly feeling his anger rising.

"I think it's time you heard the whole story.", Morgenstern said.

* * *

Skywalker was floating high above Ponyville, letting what happened during his battle with Morgenstern, the humiliating defeat and the revelation of who his true father is.

"Jason!"

The voice of Rainbow snapped him out of his pondering and with a blur of speed he flew to where his friend was calling him from.

Withing seconds he arrived in the living room of Shoveitupyourass Street 15 where he found Rainbow standing at the entrance.

"Whoa. That was fast.", Rainbow said, slightly impressed, "So have you seen anybody?"

Skywalker's eyes glowed cyan for a second as he looked around the house, "Nobody is home... Just the dynamic duo.", he said before walking over to the a nearby table and picking up a note, taking notice of the curved handwriting, he read it over before handing it to Rainbow who also read it over.

 _Dear Skywalker and/or Rainbow, which of the two find this first._

 _We're all... Uhm... Doing stuff at that one place..._

 _Shut up, AJ! Of course they believe this! We all know Rainbow is not all that smart and Skywalker is thick as... Well, this is brilliant!... Don't argue when I'm holding a gun to your head!_

 _Oh, right. Anyways, we won't be back until late tonight... So have fun!_

 _\- McGrath._

 _PS: Condoms are in the top drawer._

"The weird thing is, it actually looks like McGrath's handwriting.", Skywalker said as the two sat down, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know... Wanna watch Game Of Thrones?", Rainbow suggested.

"You know me so well, Dashie.", Skywalker said with a smirk as he stood up to make some popcorn she hears a jingling sound.

"What was that?", the rainbow haired girl asked.

"Oh, it's just this.", he said showing her a charm necklace.

"Wait, you still have that charm I gave you?", she asked, amused that he would still have it have all that time.

"It is a gift from my best friend. What else was I supposed to do with it?", Skywalker explained, but his friend didn't say anything, she merely seemed to have spaced out a little.

Rainbow looked to the ground with a sheepish grin, she felt touched that he kept it after all this time. She expected him to lose it after a few weeks, but instead he held on to it. "Thanks...", she said quietly.

"You okay, Dashie?", he asked snapping her out of her thoughts, Rainbow quickly said she was, wondering why she wouldn't be, "Well, no offense, but you seem a bit off.", tilting his head sideways, but Rainbow quickly dived into the kitchen to make some popcorn, leaving Skywalker confused.

 _"Dashie never acts this funny. Must be something bothering her."_ , Skywalker thought.

Rainbow press herself against the wall, breathing heavily to the mistake that she nearly made. _"You idiot! You nearly blew it! All because of some charm that Jason kept for so long, you nearly ruined your friendship!"_ , she thought as she takes a peek at him and sees that Skywalker is looking through his television show collections for Game Of Thrones.

After setting the microwave to pop the popcorn, she waits for about two and a half minutes, then she takes the popped snack out of the microwave, pours it into a bowl, and returns to the living room to serve the snack.

"Popcorn's ready!", she said holding up the bowl, "You know. I still have the phone you gave me..."

He gave her a slight smirk, as if he was not believing her, but Rainbow's free hand went into the pocket of her shorts and indeed pulled out his old phone. Skywalker was surprised to see that it was in perfect condition, not even a scratch on it at all. "It seems that you see this as special as much as I do your charm.", he said.

"Aw, it's nothing, really.", Rainbow said putting the bowl on the table and taking back the phone, "Alright, let's go watch some Game Of Thrones. Besides, the popcorn must be getting cold."

* * *

A little while later, the two best buds were sitting on the couch watching Game Of Thrones.

"So uhm... Just a random question... Do you think I have a shot with Fluttershy?", Skywalker asked.

Rainbow burst out into laughter before saying, "Fluttershy is so far out of your league, you would need eight gym badges just to challenge her to a Pokemon Battle."

He crossed his arms and pouted at this, which she had to admit look completely adorable, "Whatever. I like my women like I like my games: Chal...", he started but Rainbow interrupted him.

"Priced at sixty dollars? Voiced by Troy Baker? Imported from Japan? Pre-owned? Sold in bundles?", Rainbow laughed before finally stopping, she turned seriously, "Well, I don't know. I think you should just go for it... Besides she does has a crush on you since the beginning."

"What? And you didn't bother to inform me?", Skywalker exclaimed.

She responded with with a smile, "Please, everyone could see it... Well everyone except you."

He turned his face back to the screen, grabbing a hand of popcorn and much to his shock Skywalker saw something he wasn't expecting.

"Wait what? Is that the Night's King? He's real?", Skywalker said, momentarily forgetting the hand full of popcorn hanging before his mouth.

Rainbow gave a low annoyed, "Yes.", to his question.

"How does the TV version of Game of Thrones manage to spoil the books!?", he asked surprised.

At this Rainbow started to let out an evil cackle, which in his opinion sounded completely adorable. "You no longer have any power here, your foreknowledge can't protect you anymore! Now you will know what it's like to be powerless, to live in fear of the spoiler. I am the master now!", Rainbow exclaimed dramatically, puffing out her chest.

But Skywalker didn't looked phased, "...Tyrion dies in book five.", he replied, his friend faked a heart attack before bursting out in laughter.

"So Jason. What happened after you grabbed that cube?", Rainbow asked but before he could open his mouth she continued, "And don't say it is nothing. Because I have known you long enough to tell when something is bothering you. And believe me, this is eating away at you."

"I... Look, this is going to have to stay between us... But Marc Morgenstern is my father...", Skywalker managed to get out as he began to explain what had happened after he left the hospital wing in such a fury.

Rainbow just sat there and listen to what he said and after he finished, she pulled him in a hug, "It's alright, Jason. I won't tell anyone. Thank you for telling me.", she said, smelling the scent of his hair, "Parents are parents, you are you. I have faith in you. You always pull through anything, no matter how hard it is."

"Thank's Dashie. Your the best friend a guy could ask for.", he replied with a smile as the two looked at each other.

"I know, I know. I am amazing.", she said, their faces only a few inches away from each other, she could hear his warm breaht on her.

Suddenly the door opened, showing a shocked looking Fluttershy standing there. She had finally called upon all her courage to confess her feelings to Skywalker, but she wasn't expecting the scene before her.

Skywalker seeing Fluttershy's face, he realize that a tear was forming in her eyes. Before the two could say anything, she spoke in a barely audible, "I thought you liked me..." before they could explain, Fluttershy rushed outside and started to fly away, leaving a dumbfounded Skywalker and Rainbow behind.

"We should look for her. I think she's taking this more personal than anybody would.", he said and his friend nodded, following him outside.

* * *

The duo arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, he quickly knocked on the door, but there was no answer, he knocked again. The door just opened and revealed Zephyr Breeze answering the door.

"Hey there guys, did something happen?", Zephyr asked and upon seeing their reaction he explained, "Fluttershy came home with tears in her eyes. She couldn't say much but she claimed she should have confessed sooner, and now his heart belongs to someone else. Before she could say more, she rushed out again and flew in the directions of the Everfree Forest."

 _"Fluttershy is in love with me too."_ , Skywalker thought, suddenly his face became determent, he wasn't going to lose someone as special to him as Fluttershy ever again, "We have to hurry. Dashie, warn the others. I am heading into the forest myself.", his tone of voice showed that it was best not to argue with him right now, as he stood up and made his way to the forest.

After about an half hour of searching, night had just fallen and Skywalker hears his phone ringing. "What's up, Twily?", Skywalker said.

"Jason, I used tracking magic and found Fluttershy's location. She's not far from you, but readings shows she looks hurt, and... something else his heading that way.", Twilight explained this made Skywalker worried, "Start heading west. I have already told everybody else to meet you there."

"No, stay where you are. It's getting too dark, if they look for us now they will get lost too. I will get Fluttershy and meet up with you guys soon.", Skywalker said, "By the way, can you use that magic to find where Kyle has been the past 24 hours?"

Twilight remained silent for a few moments, "Yes, I can... Be careful out there.", she said.

"Like I said, I will be back soon, Twily.", Skywalker said, hanging up before speeding up, running as fast as he can towards Fluttershy.

He then hear a faint voice not far from where he is, much to his shock, he saw twenty of Morgenstern's Corrupted surrounding her. Skywalker not sure whether it was just a protective instinct, or something else, but as soon as he heard Fluttershy's desperate voice, he hurried to her rescue.

The corrupted circled around their pray, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, one of them lunged at her, Fluttershy closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to come.

A loud slash was heard, a foot making contact with a body, and something hitting a tree. Opening her eyes, Fluttershy looked in shock, in front of her was Skywalker standing with fiery red eyes, already having taken out three of them.

The Corrupted went for an all-out attack, making their last mistake. Skywalker became a blur of motion, punching and kicking at the creatures, two Heat Vision blast came out of his eyes, and disintegrating the creatures in a matter of seconds.

Skywalker allowed himself to calm down, but it wasn't helping much as he saw a very teary Fluttershy, whose hair was stuck in a few thorn bushes and who was lifting her leg.

"Jason...", Fluttershy said as he rushed over and hugged her.

"Fluttershy, you are so damn stupid! Why would you do this to us, especially me!?", he shouted, for the first time ever sounding angry to her.

"I can't stand the thought of not being able to be with you the way that I wanted. I was looking for Dashie's for emotional support to confess to you today but... all I saw was you hugging her!", Fluttershy said her voice cracking.

"We will talk about this later when we get back to Ponyville. Right now, I have to get these thorns off.", Skywalker said, much to his shock, Fluttershy had broken her ankle, "Hold on, Flutters. I'm gonna get you out of this.", he start to remove some of the thorns that were stuck to her hair.

Eventually Skywalker is able to remove enough of the thorns that Fluttershy is able to move out of the rest. She noticed the irritated look on Skywalker's face.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"I am fine, Flutters. It's you I am worried about. We need to get you back to Ponyville.", he said as he pick her up bridal style and cradle her smaller body to his own, "You might not think so, Fluttershy, but I do care deeply about you. And you running off like that wasn't doing me a favor, it scared me, it made me sad that you wanted to leave and I was worried about you and so was everybody else. Promise me that you won't do anything like this again."

A teary eyed girl promised him.

* * *

About fifteen minutes has passed since then and everybody was waiting outside of the Shoveitupyourass Street 15. "They should have been back by now.", Big Mac said, "Where could they be?", all of them where worried but Rainbow seemed to have the worst of it, she was pacing back and forth for over 20 minutes.

Finally she decides to go looking for the two of them. "Don't Rainbow. It's too dark, you would get lost in there too.", Twilight said but Rainbow argued furiously with her.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing when my friends are in trouble!", she starts to spread her wings for take-off.

"Look! It's Jason!", Griffifth suddenly said as Skywalker touched down on the ground, carrying an injured Fluttershy.

"Hey, guys. Twily, could you look over Fluttershy's leg for me please?", he asked.

Twilight nodded using her magic to carry the injured Fluttershy inside as Rainbow then runs up to him and hugs him as hard as she could.

"I'm fine, Dashie...", Skywalker muttered as he rubbed her hair, "If you guys don't mind... I am going to take a shower... Need to clear my mind.", as he walked into the house.

* * *

An hour later, Skywalker was letting the water pour down upon him, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few hours. He heard a knock on the door, hearing the voice of Twilight speaking, "Jason, you doing okay in there?"

"I am fine.", he said dismissively, before turning to a more important question, "Is Fluttershy okay?"

"She's resting in Toshi's room now. Her ankle was broken but it could have been much worse. She just needs to keep off of it until I can heal it fully.", Twilight's voice came from the other side.

"That's good to hear... Can I go over to Toshi's room to see her?", he asked washing the conditioner out of his hair, while Twilight told him it should be alright.

Meanwhile, in Sutakira's room, Fluttershy was sitting up talking with McGrath, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Sutakira and Zyhper or more like they were with each other.

Fluttershy was looking over at her cuts, very minor of course, her bandaged leg, and uneven strands of hair. But deeper than that, she saw how badly it affected Skywalker.

Now, there are two things haunting Fluttershy, her jealousy of Rainbow and the burden of Skywalker saving her. Just rethinking that over again is making a few tears appear. "You alright there, Fluttershy?", Zyhper asked, giving her a worried look.

Fluttershy looks down, "I-I'm fine..."

"No, you are not.", her little brother told her.

"Fine... He said he forgives me, but I can't forgive myself... Having him go through all that because of me...", she muttered.

"Now, look, Fluttershy. Sure, he did all that, but he did it to prove to you that he does care about you.", Rarity said with a smile, sitting next to McGrath, "Maybe even more. I mean, he even went and looked for you alone."

"It's possible he likes you too.", Sutakira said.

"We have all known that ya had at least a slight crush on Jason, Sugarcube.", Applejack said, much to Fluttershy shock.

"Well you aren't exactly stealthy with hiding hints from anybody.", McGrath said added dryly, "Well except Skywalker."

Their attention was turned to the door when someone knocked on the door, and then Skywalker walked in, dressed in his usual blue polo shirt and black pants. "Hey guys...", Skywalker started but his friends already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"We get it, you need to talk to her, darling.", Rarity said with a wink but Pinkie wasn't getting it.

"Why does he needs to talk to her? Why are you pushing me in a way that suggests giving them privacy?", the pink haired girl asked as McGrath dragged her out of the room with everyone else before closing the door behind them.

There was an awkward silence between them, neither of them knew where to start.

"How long?", Skywalker asked with a shy look as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I think it started when I met you at Twilight's welcoming party.", she explained, "And it only grew from there. I enjoy when you help me with my pets, talking to pass the time... Well, I talk and you listen, mostly... Sometimes I succumb and fall asleep, and wake to find you still watchful and I know you're watching out for me. And when you were dating Luna, I pushed those feelings aside... I just wanted you to be happy... But then you two broke up and... the feelings came back."

Fluttershy's face slowly started to become more red as she continued to talk, "W-What I'm trying to say is... is that I trust you. Your the only male I feel so comfortable around. I know you will be there when I need you... You are our... Leader, and my best friend and... I hoped that m-maybe we could be more than that...", she was surprised that Skywalker himself was having a blush on his face.

"Fluttershy... I-I had no idea you felt that way...", he slowly said, he wondered how he could be so blind to someone's emotions like that.

"What could possibly happen? I mean, a young girl gets rescued by a dashing super hero who lets her join his team and then they go off to save the Worlds? How could she possibly develop any kind of interest in him?", she replied dryly, making him chuckle.

All the feelings welling up in Fluttershy makes her do what she thought would have been impossible until now. Grabbing Skywalker's face with both her hands, she pulls his head close to hers. "I love you.", she said.

No time was left for any reaction as Skywalker puts his lips to hers. The sudden effect left Fluttershy shocked but only temporarily. The soothing feeling of Skywalker kissing her though was slowly creeping throughout her body. The sheer force of will also went to her arms as he hugged back.

This caused for the Seraph to wrap her wings around him, and let go, hugging him tightly and burying her face into his shoulder. "For so long now, Jason, I finally managed to work up my mind to finally confess."

Skywalker looks at Fluttershy and see that she's in tears, but with a smile, a sight he never thought he would see, but it looks so cute and adorable. Skywalker wiping the tears of her eyes, while shading one himself, "I love you too, Fluttershy."

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	66. Chapter 66: New Genesis

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Yay, happy to hear you like Jason and Flutters together (something I had been planning from the first chapter). And yes, Luna is going to be jealous. Of course Kyle is going to have fun with his sister, they got a lot of catching up to do.**

 **And while Morgenstern might be the Big Bag of the entire Arcmoani Network, he has proven that he still has a sense of humor. He also explained it quite nicely himself why he doesn't care what other people think.**

 **Acidplatypus: Thanks for the compliment (Though I didn't get the hint).**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

"I see...", Phoenix said after he was told the whole story of what had happened to his sister. From what they had told him, after he had been shot, his sister had unleashed her hidden power, wiping out nearly everyone in the room.

She was in such a fury, so lost in rage, that she only could calm down when she felt herself being pressed against a muscular chest. After saying goodbye to her dying father, Ashley had been taken to Empire City.

It was there that Morgenstern explained what he did, and where she decided to join the Imperial Academy to train in her power. She climbed through the ranks quickly, the drive to make sure none of what happened to her would happen to anyone else.

And by the tender age of sixteen, she graduated at the top of the academy, it was then that Ashley was offered a place directly under Morgenstern, which almost guaranteed a seat on the Council in the near future. But she did on one condition, she discarded the name of Ashley Phoenix, who see had come to consider as a weak and foolish little girl.

It was then she took on the moniker of Mizuki, a powerful woman capable of mass destruction.

"... That is what I have been doing with my life. Trying to make the Worlds a better place.", Mizuki said, her eyes towards the ground ashamed of having abandoned her little brother.

"The fault falls to me as well. If I had know you had survived. I would have taken you in as well.", Morgenstern said, who had taken a seat on his throne as Mizuki retold the tale, filling in on some of the blanks for her, "I would still like to have you join us."

"Okay, say that I believe that Mizu over here is my sister... And that there is a place for me here...", Phoenix said slowly, "I would have to think about this."

"Of course. Its not an easy decision. Going from fighting us to working with us.", Morgenstern said, "But I do hope that with time. You will see that we are the best option for the Worlds."

It was then that another of his followers appeared in the room from a dark blue cloud of smoke.

He was dressed in the usual black cloak, but with the hood down. He had golden blond spiky hair, the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. His eyes where the same as Morgenstern's.

"Yes. What is it Ventus.", Morgenstern asked, turning to his young apprentice.

"Master. Adam Tauros has asked to contact you.", the young man named Ventus said, his master told him to patch him through. Gesturing his hand, the room darkened as a hologram appeared in the middle of the room.

The hologram depicted a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. A noticeable trait of his appearance is a white mask with red flame-like symbols decorating the front, which obscures his eyes and upper face. Two horns can be seen on either side of his head.

He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

"My lord. I have to inform you of recent developments at the White Fang.", the man named Adam Taurus said, bowing before the man.

"Yes. What is it.", Morgenstern told him, knowing one of his top agents wouldn't waste his time if it was something trivial. Gesturing for the hologram to stand up.

"Events are moving faster than I anticipated. I ask for your guidance on how to move forward. We also came upon a stock pile of hard Mundus Light.", Taurus said, rising up.

"I will send Ventus here to help you out and to over see the transfer of the minerals to one of my vaults. He will be my voice and speak with my authority. Understood.", Morgenstern asked and the hologram said he understood, "But I sense this is not the only thing that it troubling you."

"I... I am developing feelings for my partner, my lord.", Taurus admitted, unable to lie to the man that was sitting on the imposing throne.

"That Blake Belladonna girl right.", Morgenstern asked, and the hologram nodded, "Adam. If you truly love this Belladonna girl. Then don't let her go. Tell her how you feel and don't let anyone stand between you and your love."

This tone of speaking surprised Phoenix, while the Dark Messiah continued to speak in his deep monotone voice, there was a hint of fatherly concern and affection sipping through as he spoke to the hologram.

"I will. Thank you, my master.", Tauros said before cutting transmission.

Upon the room lightening up, Morgenstern turned to his follower, "You know what to do."

"Of course. Master.", Ventus said before disappearing in smoke.

Morgenstern then turned back to Phoenix and Mizuki who where standing to the side, "My apologies. That was Adam Taurus. One of my many agents spread across the Worlds. He is overseeing my interests in a World called Remnant.", he explained, standing up from his throne, "I have other matters to attend to. But let me be the first to welcome you to New Genesis with open arms. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Kyle Phoenix." With that, the Dark Messiah walked out of the throne room leaving the two siblings behind.

"We should go as well, Kyle. There is so little you have to see and we have so much time.", Mizuki said, her voice containing her unrestrained happiness of having her little brother back, "No, wait. I meant that backwards. But first we need to get you something to eat! You must be famished."

"I guess I could eat...", Phoenix said as he followed his older sister out of the throne room and through the empty halls, taking everything in as they stepped into the grand hallway, where crowds of people were talking among themselves.

Upon eyeing Mizuki, each and everyone in the crowd gave her a respectful bow as she passed. "Being a Council member brings forth a decree of respect and admiration.", she explained to Phoenix as people parted aside to allow the two to enter the shuttle first.

Sitting down in one of the seats, Phoenix saw his sister taking the seat across from him, crossing her legs, "We won't need to go far. We will get out on the next stop, but I thought it would be good to see the city for yourself.", she said with a honest smile, "Its been a while since I rode the Shuttle. I used to when I was still a student at the Academy... Look Kyle, I can't imagine the horrible things you must have heard about us. So if you have any questions that would put your mind at ease, I would gladly answer all of them."

"Alright, who is Marc Morgenstern?", Phoenix asked, crossing his arms.

"Lord Morgenstern is our leader, our protector.", Mizuki replied, a little puzzled.

"No, I mean, who is he really? What is his history?", he explaining the question.

"Oh right. Lord Morgenstern was born to Sky and Gia Morgenstern about... forties-ish years ago. Those eyes he has? They are called the Aseity Eyes, he was born with them, this marked him as special, a mortal with the power of an ancient Primordial. And despise his unusual eyes and powers, his parents accepted and loved him just as much as his siblings. But that all change when he was ten and the Keyblade Council took him away... By force.", she added darkly.

"They stripped him off his Aseity eyes, wishing to use it for themselves but it backfired and nearly destroying his power along with the young boy, but he survived with 40% of his power intact. They then had the gall to decided to train him as their own personal super soldier. It took many years, but eventually he recovered his memories and eyes. With that, he brought the entire Council and Keyblade Academy to justice and then he stepped forth to create a new World, a better World, the perfect World, where no one would have to suffer the same fate as he did."

"You speak highly of him.", he noted, thinking Morgenstern sounded something like the leader of a cult who worship any other delusional egomaniac, except this one actually had the power of a god.

"Its because he deserves it.", Mizuki said, "Look, I know lord Morgenstern is no saint, and he would be the first to admit to that fact. But he is truly driven and has the Worlds best interest at heart. Our people couldn't ask for a better advocate and guardian angel."

* * *

Over the next week, Mizuki showed Phoenix Empire City as she explained how the structure of the city worked. The city consisted of three rings, the military and industrial area was stationed in the lower ring, the citizens lived in the commercial area, located in the middle ring, and on the middle ring laid the Imperial Academy along with the housing of the Council's mansions.

And floating above it all was Skygia Castle, the seat of power, its position allowed it to be seen from all over New Genesis.

Aside from it being a symbol of power, the location of the castle allowed it to inspire the citizens of New Genesis to clime the Hierarchy. As Mizuki explained it, the higher you got on the Hierarchy, the better perks you got, such as better living condition, more authority, more freedom and access to better equipment.

While everyone could fight for a higher position by challenge, it were mostly former Imperial Academy students who were now high ranking commanders and lieutenants.

And while it would be possible for someone to challenge an Council member, it didn't happen very often as they were among the most powerful members among the New Genesis population.

"And the Council is ranked by how powerful each member is.", Mizuki explained.

"So I guess you must be in the top three then.", Phoenix said as he and his sister were seated in one of the trains, heading back for Skygia Castle where Morgenstern had called for a special Court Case, "Does that mean, even I could challenge a Council member?"

"You aren't thinking of taking my place, are you?", Mizuki asked with a wink, "But yes, you could challenge one of us for our position. But you need to do it during a official sanctioned match, not during practice matches and need an other Council member to oversee it. Oh, I would love it if you would take Byron's seat. That would show the Worlds the power of our family."

She seemed to be having fun at this thought until he continued to speak, "Would it also be possible to challenge Morgenstern?", he asked, for a moment she looked shocked, "Only speaking hypothetically."

At this she got a relief smile, "Oh, of course. Well it should be possible but there is only one person I know of who tried. But he was banished after having most of his power stripped.", Mizuki explained as she tried to remember a name, "I think his name was... Marieke or something."

 _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_ , Phoenix thought, as their train arrived at their destination.

* * *

Walking through the marble white hall, Mizuki guided Phoenix through the white halls until they arrived in a large black double door. With a gesture of her hand, it opened showing a large square room, rows of seats were lined along the walls as in the center stood a stage, giving the spectators a great few of said stage.

At the back of the room, the usual seven thrones were stationed. The ones on the right from the center most throne was already filled, as was the one removed from his left.

"Your here early."

Turning to their side, they saw that it was Mizuki's fellow Council member Malak, sporting his usual cheeky grin. "Hey, Mal. What are you doing here? Your usually not at the Court Chamber."

"I know right? But the boss has requested for every Council member to be here.", Malak said, much to her surprise, before turning to Phoenix, "So I guess you must be Mizu's little brother. I am your sisters fellow Council member. The name is Malak but you may call me Mal."

The two shook hands, "Well I better get going. Byron wished to speak about something with me.", he waved at them before taking his leave.

"He seems nice.", Phoenix noted.

"He is. We were bunk mates at the Imperial Academy and have been friends ever since.", Mizuki said as they took a small staircase that led to the throne room balcony.

Just as they arrived, the Court was announced to be in session when Morgenstern arrived on the middle throne. "People of New Genesis. Council members and honored guest. I apologize for interrupting any prior engagements you had intended for the afternoon.", Morgenstern spoke as he stood up to address the crowd, "But this case involves one of our loyal Council members. And her little brother."

He then turned and gestured for Mizuki and Phoenix to come forward, and stand next to him, with another gesture of his hand, a floating platform began to circle the room, an man with his hands tied behind his back was being showed to the crowd.

The man looked around fearfully around the room as Morgenstern continued to speak, "This pitiful creature you see before you is the Avery Doe. A former high ranking black OPS agent. He is also the one who controlled the sniper that killed Charles Phoenix.", angry yells and shouts rose up from the crowd, as Mizuki clenched her fist, embers of flames springing off it, as Phoenix eyes widen in shock.

"As you all know. Charles Phoenix was one of us and if there is one thing you know me for is protecting our kind.", Morgenstern spoke, "But I believe it is only fair that those most hurt by his actions should be allowed to have final judgement to decide his fate."

He then turned to Phoenix and Mizuki, "I personally would kill him. Very slowly. But the final decision of punishment lies with the damaged party of course."

"Kill him! I would say death is too good for him, but I know this place would be better off without filth like him in it to poison it further!", Mizuki said, her voice exploding with anger, "I am sure Kyle agrees with me."

Phoenix felt the entire room turn their attention to him, but he ignored it, "Surely, he doesn't deserve to die?", he said.

"Kyle... This man destroyed our family...", Mizuki said, a round of disbelieve in her voice as she looked at her brother.

"I know. That but... Killing him isn't right.", Phoenix said.

"What, your moral code just won't allow for that?", Mizuki asked, suddenly becoming confused, "It's too hard to cross that line?"

"No. Jesus Christ no. It would be too damned easy.", Phoenix said, surprised by how his sister was acting, "All I have ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by I don't think about searching the ends of the earths for him, subjecting him to every horrendous torture I can think of, and then end him. But if I did that, if I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never come back."

A moment of silence followed, as the two siblings stood opposite of each other, purple eyes staring into purple eyes. "Why? I'm not talking about killing just for the fun of it. I'm talking about him, just him. And doing it because...", Mizuki said, her voice cracking for a moment before turning to normal, "Because he took me away from you."

"I can't. I'm sorry.", Phoenix said, closing his eyes for the moment, the girl who he once had as a sister was gone, "I am also sorry for what I am about to do."

Before she could react, Phoenix leaped off the balcony unto the floating stage, in seconds reaching the man who killed his father, but before he could open a Rift, two people seized him and pressing him hard against the ground.

"Such a pity.", Morgenstern said as he looked over the downed red head, who was being restrained by Lily and Caelum. Before he could so much as growl at him, Morgenstern's eyes lit up. Two streams of blue lightning like energy shot out from them.

At first Phoenix thought this would have been the end of him, but the stream bend away from him, disintegrating the bound man before him, leaving no prove that he had ever existed.

"Now then. What to do with you. Trying to escape with sensitive information.", Morgenstern said, his eyes ceasing to stop glowing, as he turned to look at Phoenix, with that, a small USB stick came floating out of Phoenix's pockets and into Morgenstern's outstretched hand, crushing it to dust, "I honestly gave you a chance to be part of something greater. To reunite you with your sister. But you betrayed me. And that means..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Mizuki stepped in between her lord and brother, "Please, can't you spare him? I beg you...", she begged, ignoring the satisfied smile Byron was giving her.

Much to her surprise, Morgenstern agreed, "Be grateful that Mizuki has decided to spare you. But I can't have you return to Equestria.", with that a dark portal opened, as Phoenix was pulled to his feet, "You will sit out your sentence in the Sea Of Darkness."

With that Phoenix was pushed in, under the heartbroken gaze from his sister.

* * *

After some unknown time later, Phoenix woke up, half submerged in black waters, laying on a beach made up of black rocks and dark grey sand. Standing up, he let out a cocky smirk, raising his hand but only a light sputtered as something blocked him attempt to create a Rift.

"What the...", he attempted it several times, but only some light sputtered and nothing happened, "No, No, no, no.", he began to slightly panic until he heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

Turning around he saw a tall and slender young woman sitting on the nearby beach. She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin.

"So he send you here to huh?", the woman said, standing up and walking over to him, "My name is Aqua Sutakira."

"Whoa. Sutakira?", Phoenix said surprised, first from not having expected to find such a cute girl as a cellmate, but then finding out about her last name, "My name is Kyle Phoenix. Do you happen to know a Toshiyuki Sutakira?"

At this the woman's eyes widen, "What does that mean? Why did you say that name?", she asked, suddenly calling in a flash of light called a Keyblade to her hand.

This one had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the square grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The teeth are in the shape of an 'E'. It's Keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is some sort of mark.

"Tell me! Why did you say that name!?", Aqua shouted, taking her fighting stance, but before she could strike, he held up his hands as if he surrenders.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there crazy hot blunette.", he said, "Star... I mean Toshi is a friend of mine. We are both Harmonic Heroes!"

At this, she seemed to calm down, "Y-You know my Toshi?", she asked,rubbing her forehead, "I know I have been here a long time, wandering through the

endless hours... unable to escape... I have been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the Worlds in danger?"

"Sad to say, they are...", Phoenix said, keeping an eye of her Keyblade, "Is that a real Keyblade?"

She looked at it, before giving it a nod, "Yeah... Its the one from my former master... I gave up ownership of my own when my son was born... Why do you ask."

"Alright. Aqua, is it cool if I call you Aqua?", he asked, and she gave a nod, "Okay, this may be a crazy idea, but its our only chance to get out of here."

* * *

A loud bang was heard, and a lot of white noises filled Phoenix ears as he felt himself slam hard against a carpeted floor. He could still feel Aqua's hand locked with his own, both intertwined around the Keyblade.

Phoenix didn't knew if he had made it back to Equestria, but his consciously was slowly fading.

"Holy shit muffin!", a voice said.

The voice made a slight smile appear on the red head, recognizing it as the voice belonging to McGrath.

Other voices could be heard, but they sounded further and further away. "Who would eat muffins that taste like shit?", the voice of Pinkie asked as he finally slipped into darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile on New Genesis, at Morgenstern's personal study Skygia Castle, the man himself was sitting in a comfortable chair made up of the finest black leather.

He himself was dressed in a bathrobe made from black silk, the top open as to show off his muscular chest. He had just returned from a World that was very dear to Lily Skywalker, where he had sought to recruit the Avatar, a person who could bend all four elements earth, fire, air, water. He had also hoped to obtain the Avatar state for himself, but she couldn't activate the form.

Instead he place a small piece of himself in it, a ability he had adapted from Ragyo Kiryuin and her Life Fibers. He also found out that Skywalker already had bonded with this girl, he even gave him one of those lucky charms, the same as the one Aqua once made for him and his friends.

The charm itself was floating in the air, while Morgenstern rested his face under his hand while in the other held a glass of fine wine while 'Time In A Bottle' played on a radio.

On the same table was a holographic projection of his mother and father, holding a baby version if himself between them.

"I guess I can use this charm from the Avatar to my advantage.", he said, swirling the glass in his hand, as he sat with his legs crossed, "If he cares this much about that girl. I guess this will give Jason Skywalker a reason to fight me again."

It was then that he began to think back about how he himself once obtained his own charm all those years ago...

* * *

Many years ago, a younger version of Marc was laying on his back in a grassfield, overlooking the nearby academy as stars shone bright in the nights sky.

He wakes up, sitting up as he looked around. Letting out a yawn while stretching his arms before laying down again. Only when he looks up, he sees Aqua Sutakira looking down on him, making him quickly sit back up.

The blunette laughed at his reaction, "Marc, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

"Give me a break, Aqua.", he said as the two walked over to the edge of the summit and sat down.

A silence felt between the two friends, the two sitting close to one another. While they had know each other since they were ten, the two also saw the other grow and develop from children to young adults. Neither could help that along the years, they had start to develop romantic feelings for one another.

"Hey, Aqua.", Marc asked, getting his friends attention, "You have ever wonder why where here? What our purpose is in this life? A child is born to innocence. A child is drawn towards good. Why then do so many among us go so horribly wrong? What makes some walk the path of darkness, while others choose the light? Is it will? Is it destiny? Can we ever hope to understand the force that shapes the soul?"

"Hmm... You have been spending to much time in the library. Your such a nerd at times.", Aqua simply said, before looking into his deep blue eyes, "Fortunately, I think nerds are sexy."

"Your not bad looking yourself.", he said, without intending to, the two began to slowly edge close to the other, they were now close enough that their nose tips brushed against one another.

Just as they moved their head side ways, a voice ruined the moment.

"Ah there you two are."

Quickly separating, the two turned around to see their friend and fellow student Terra Chikyu walking towards them.

At their red faces, the brunette let out a hearty laugh, "Marc, your not trying to whoo Aqua are you?", he said, amused.

"O-Of course not.", Marc said quickly, turning away from his two friends, "Aqua and I are just friends."

"That's not what you told me last night after training.", Terra said, crossing his arms, looking amused as his friend stood up and drew his Keyblade.

"You really wish to continue this?", Marc asked, taking his fighting stance, his friend also summoning his weapon, but before they could charge at each other they heard Aqua's laugh fill the night air.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?", Terra asked as the two turned to look at the girl.

"I can't help it.", she said laughing, "You two make the weirdest brothers."

The two exchanged a looks, before joining their friend in her laughter.

A little while later, the three friends are now sitting on the edge of the summit looking up at the sky.

"Oh yeah. We have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow.", Aqua said reaches into her pocket as she stood up, "I made us good luck charms.", she throws an blue star-shaped charm at Marc, who catches it before she throws a orange one to Terra.

"I get one too?", Terra asked.

"Of course. One for each of us.", she said as the group each held their charms out, close to one another in a circle, "There is this legend, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you are supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had."

"Sometimes you are such a girl.", Marc remarked.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes'?", Aqua said, sounding insulted, slightly tapping her shoe in anger.

"Wait, did Marc just made a joke?", Terra asked, with fake shock on his face.

"Maybe.", Marc said simply, before turning to look at his charm, "So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it, the binding kind.", Aqua said, surprising her two male friends, "I hope we all make it to Knighthood."

"Trust me, we are ready. We are gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow.", Marc said, placing the charm in his pocket.

"Coming from the Paragon himself, that's relieving.", Terra said, as the group saw down back on the edge again, "I hope it's that easy."

"It's like the Master said.", Aqua said, "Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself... and you'll find it there."

* * *

Morgenstern swirled a glass filled with wine as he thought about the old days, just as Malak came into the room.

"Lord Morgenstern...", he said, getting the attention from the man, not sure how to tell his master, "Both prisoners have escaped."

At this, Morgenstern stopped swirling his glass, turning to look at his follower, "They are no longer contained in the Sea Of Darkness. They are gone."

"But how I... Never mind.", Morgenstern said, looking to the floor before turning back to his follower, "Get out you idiot. I will find them. I will find her. I will find her even if I have to burn down all of the Worlds."

* * *

A unknown amount of time later, Phoenix wakes up in his room, laying down in his bed. When he sat up, he saw Twilight and Elsa sitting next to his bed, Twilight was reading, while Elsa was sleeping while laying her head on his bed.

"Kyle!", Twilight said when she noticed him sitting straight up, "Are you alright? What happened? Where were you the last two weeks and a half? Who was that blue haired woman?"

Phoenix wasn't answering, he was just happy to be back home, thought a feeling of sadness filled him. Wondering if he made the right choice throwing perhaps the only chance of having a life with his sister in it.

But they were too different now. He was a Harmonic Hero, a member of the Alliance and she was a Council Member, a follower of the Dark Messiah.

As he looked over Elsa, he noticed dried up tear marks. "Hey, what happened with Icicle?", he asked, looking over her sleeping voice.

"She was pretty worried sick after you vanished. When we told her we found you, it took some time, but we managed to calm her down.", Twilight explained.

Elsa woke up with a start and a gasp as she realized that she was back in reality and Phoenix was still in bed, just sitting near her. "Kyle...", she whispered before crushing Phoenix in a bear hug, something he returned, "I thought I lost you..."

"It's gonna take more than a omnicidal maniac to take me away from you, my ice queen.", he said with a gentle smile.

When she let him go, she gave him a hard slap in his face, "How could you just disappear on me!?", she shouted, the look on Phoenix face forced Twilight to hide a grin behind her hands.

"Elsa, I am fine...", he said, a red hand print on his cheek.

"Shut the fuck up! I am trying to yell at you!", Elsa said, grabbing the front of his shirt and began to shake him.

* * *

A few days later, Skywalker and Twilight were walking out of Shoveitupyourass Street to the park to meet up with the friends.

"I think it's so sweet that you and Fluttershy are going out together!", she exclaimed for the fifteen time or so, "I always thought that you and Fluttershy would be a perfect couple."

Skywalker's heart skips a beat when he hears that, "Do you really believe that me and Flutters are the perfect couple?", he asked, the genius girl nodded, making her purple hair dancing around her head, "To be totally honest, I thought that Fluttershy had no romantic interest in me at all."

"You might be the Knight Of The Wind, Jason. But your still a guy.", Twilight said as the two of them finally get to the park and are greeted by the rest of the gang.

"Hey there, Romeo.", Phoenix said, locking him into a head lock.

"W-What are you talking about?", Skywalker asked trying to break free from his friend as he messed with his hair.

"Well after Elsa gave me an ear full and after I told Solar my story. Arc Mage told me all about how you asked Sunshine to be your lady!"

With an reversal, Skywalker held onto Phoenix's middle, throwing him backwards, "Did she now?", he said, dusting off his hands as he looked at Twilight with a resentful glare.

"Now, now, there's no need to be embarrassed, Jason.", Rarity said, with a bright smile, "Why, I think it's rather sweet."

"'Oh, Jason, I'd love to be the mother of your children!", Phoenix said, suddenly appearing behind Skywalker, doing a very bad imitation of Fluttershy, "'I have been waiting so long for you to ask me!'."

Everybody except Skywalker began to laugh as behind them they heard a small greeting.

What Skywalker saw walking down the trail wasn't the average Seraph that was the shy, animal loving one he knew. Instead she's the now starting to be expressive, animal lover, and most beautiful girl here.

Walking down was Fluttershy, a yellow sun dress and white sandals, revealing her pink painted toe nails, with poofier hair, and above all, makeup.

"What's everyone looking at?", she asked.

"... Really?", Sutakira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be talking with your mom?", Rainbow asked.

"She is currently recovering.", Sutakira said, hands in his pockets, wondering if he should call his grandparents, but it would mean he could see them again as well as his dog, Koromaru, "We'll get to that later."

"Hello, Jason.", Fluttershy said, leaning in and kisses his cheek.

"H-Hey, Flutters...", Skywalker said blushing, "I didn't know you were coming well dressed like that..." They were subconsciously holding hands. The rest of the friend were stuck in conversation.

"See? I told you they would make the perfect couple.", Twilight said.

"What ever...", Big Mac muttered sadly, crossing his arms, as he looked at the couple, thinking, _"That should have been me..."_

"Oh, they look so cute together! I can't wait to see how it'll all turn out!", Pinkie said, holding Big Mac's upper arm. She suddenly stopped and looked at him, "Are you flexing your arm muscles?"

"He does that by himself sometimes.", Big Mac said embarrassed.

"Your's do that too?", McGrath asked surprised.

"What should we do though? Should we all hang together, or leave them to be?", Twilight said, not liking the mischievous looks her friends where getting.

"Let's see how they react when we are not here...", Griffifth said.

"You are so diabolical, Waffles!", Phoenix said.

"Okay, but how are we gonna come up with an excuse to leave?", Twilight pointed out.

"We don't need one.", Griffifth pointed out, "I bet that no matter what we say, they'll just be happy to be alone together."

Rainbow walks over to Skywalker and Fluttershy, "Hey, you guys. The others and I need to go to that... thing at the... place...", she said, trying to think up a lame excuse.

"Okay, later." the couple, who the rest of the Harmonic Heroes would soon dub as Skyshy, said together.

With that, the other friends leave, but they don't go too far. Once they were out of view, they quickly found a spot where they could spy on them.

"So, Fluttershy. Since the others are gone, is there anything you want to do?", he asked.

"Uhm... I was hoping you could come help me with the animals again; they have been a bit feisty and they don't seem to listen to me. Could you please...", Fluttershy said, twirling a lok of her pink hair between their fingers.

"There is no way I can deny the most beautiful girl in the Worlds.", he said.

"Oh, thank you, Jason.", she said, kissing him on the cheek again.

* * *

As they walk back to her house, completely oblivious of the other friends following them. As soon as they reach Fluttershy's Cottage, Skywalker hears a twig snap followed by a suppressed squeal coming from Pinkie Pie as she was the one who stepped on the stick.

"You hear something?", he asked, they both look around, seeing no one in sight, "...Must be a stray squirrel passing by."

Fluttershy opens the door and as Skywalker steps in, he see no mess, no anarchy nor chaos anywhere. It's all clean... maybe a bit too clean, even for Fluttershy's taste.

"Um, Fluttershy, where are the animals?", Skywalker asked, looking around, "Or Zephyr for that matter?"

"Simple.", the sound of a door lock locking was heard, a seductive voice continued, "There are no animals, just us."

"What do you mean, Fluttershy?", he asked, watching his girlfriend walk up to him, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

"That was just an excuse for what I really wanted.", she told him.

"And that would be?", he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, you are so cute when you're timid, Jason.", she said, as she began to slowly unbuttoned her dress. She then felt a hand larger than her own softly gripping it.

"Are you doing this because you want to.", he asked, making her look up in surprise, "Or because you think you should?"

"I'm... I know what I'm doing.", Fluttershy muttered, turning her gaze to the ground, "I'm not some child with a crush. I care about you. Don't you care about me?"

At this, he gently cupped her face, stroking her chin with his thumb, "I do care about you. But we don't have to rush into anything.", he said gently.

"I could lose you tomorrow.", Fluttershy said, nuzzling her his hand as she held on, "That's all I can think about sometimes..."

"I will always be there for you, you do know that right?", he asked.

"Alright. I can wait. For a little while.", she said with a smile, staring into his faintly glowing amber eyes with her deep sky blue ones.

It was then that the moment was ruined by Fluttershy's stomach rumbles, killed the mood. A silent moment follows before she said, quieter than usual, "I am sorry. I got a little carried away."

"It's fine. But we should probably do something about that rumbling stomach of yours.", he said, he was about to walk to her kitchen, but he felt Fluttershy hold his arm.

"I know you want to make me something, but I'd rather you wait here while I get something for myself." she said, he conceded, although sounding rather disappointed. As she walks into a kitchen she began to think, _"I would love the idea of Jason to prepare a meal for me, but... Ugh! I cant believe how badly I screwed up!"_

A little later, Fluttershy walks out of her kitchen munching on a simple sandwich to find Skywalker sitting on her couch, having turned on the television. She takes a seat near him, but not next to him.

"So...", he said.

"Yeah...", Fluttershy responded.

An awkward silence followed, as Fluttershy continued to eat.

And when she finally finished eating it, he spoke up, "Fluttershy?", getting her attention, "I don't know if I said this before, but you are a great kisser.", dropping the remote, on the other side of him on the couch, he scooped closer.

Fluttershy blushes, looking away from him, "You... you really think so?", she said, slightly leans closer to him.

"I know so, Fluttershy. I don't know how else to say this, but you're the perfect girl, and I would never lie about that.", he said, scooting even closer and realize that her wings are fluttering.

Fluttershy's blush gets stronger and scoots closer again, hands now touching. "I... I don't know what to say, Jason..."

"You don't need to...", he began but she was interrupted by kissing him again, this time, pinning him down on the couch. The two placed their mouths on each other, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her hips.

Skywalker's hands travel down to her side, unintentionally, they came to rest on her backside. Giving them a small squeeze, making her yelp into his mouth.

Suddenly the front door opened, as Zephyr came in, "Fluttershy! I am...", he said, but stopped mid-sentence when he spotted his older sister on top of her boyfriend.

"Zephyr!", Fluttershy shouted, quickly getting off Skywalker, "Weren't you going to look for a job."

"I was, but this is much better. Oh, wait until mom hears about this!", Zephyr said, turning around to walk out, "My big sister finally has a boyfriend! Place nice you love birds."

"Tell her and my boyfriend will punch you to the moon!", Fluttershy shouted, her face bright red, her brother's laughter could still be heard behind the closed door.

After calming down, Fluttershy looked at him, "H-He called you my boyfriend..."

"So did you.", he pointed out.

"B-But I guess its true. I-I shouldn't feel nervous about that...", she said, hiding her face in her hands.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	67. Chapter 67: Movie Night

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to the reviews.**

 **Acidplatypus: Thanks for the compliment, though I still don't get it... Something with a K?**

 **kyrogue23: We can agree on that (Though it would be hella funny). Of course Phoenix would be against killing him, though for Mizu you have to understand she has been raised by Morgenstern to think like him from a young age, so from her point of view, killing him was the right thing.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

You wanna know my part of the story? Fine I can spare you the details... It was eighteen years ago when the mission happened that made everything go to hell. It had been three months after our victory at Equestria and the death of Ventus. We were all pretty broken up over it, Marc even more so then us, having lost his apprentice who was pretty much a little brother to him.

Lily had returned home, having to take over the leadership of the Superious Order after the death of her father and mother. Unable to see us for a long time, in a time where Marc couldn't have been more vulnerable. One night we... We got a little drunk and we sought to relieve our grief in each other..

The mission should have been simple, go to the small mountain town of Initium, and take care of the source of Corrupted in the area.

We had located the source of the Corrupted to the basement of an ancient mansion on the outskirts of town. After taking care of that, we decided to explore some more of the basement... That is where we went wrong.

The basement and mansion by extension was an old laboratory belonging to the Keyblade Council. I didn't notice it, but a particular set of documents had caught Marc's eye, but he didn't say anything as we decided to return to the inn we were staying as we reported the findings to the Council.

When me and Terra had returned the next morning, we found Marc already in the basement, devoting himself to reading the research of Aseity Eyes, the Harwood County Mission, Sky and Gia Morgenstern as well as their children.

As he reads, he found himself questioning more and more, "...Aseity Eyes the same as the Primordial Of Light once possessed... Month, X Day. The eldest son of Sky and Gia Morgenstern, Marc Morgenstern, confirmed to posses the Aseity Eyes... Recruitment approved, the use of force approved if necessary... Morgenstern Project approved... My parent's name's were Sky and Gia... My name is Marc... Morgenstern Project. Is this just a coincidence? Or..."

Marc didn't come out of the mansion. He continued to read as if he were possessed by something. Over the next seven days, not once, did the light in the basement go out.

On the seventh evening, me and Terra woke up to screams of terror, as the village was being consumed by blue flames. Thinking it was the Corrupted, we rushed outside to see Marc being surrounded by corpses of the towns people, his Keyblade simmering in their fresh blood.

"The Worlds are rotten and those who are making it rot deserve to die. Someone has to do it. So why not me? Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul it's worth it. Because the Worlds... Can't go on like this.", Marc said as he looked down at the bodies laying around him, blood filling the streets, "I wonder... What if someone else had been given my power? Is there anyone out there other than me who would be willing to eliminate the vermin from the Worlds? If I don't do it then who will? That's just it: there is no one. But I can do it. In fact I am the only one who can. I will do it. Once I get my eyes back I will find Force Calibur. I will change the Worlds."

"Marc!", Terra shouted, snapping out whatever Marc thought he was talking to as he looked up in our direction, the look of rage in his cold blue eyes still frighten me, "Why did you kill the villagers?", but he didn't answer as he merely turned around stepping through the flames disappearing.

"This is cruel, Marc...", Aqua muttered, as the duo hurried to help the surviving citizens, but much to their horror, Marc hadn't left any, "This is just too cruel..."

But when we finally arrived back at the Academy, we were too late. Marc had lead an army of Corrupted and laid waste to the entire Academy. The temple itself, the Master's, the Knights, the Apprentice's... even the Younglings... None were spared Marc's wrath.

It was there where I found my master's Keyblade, deciding to use it instead of my own.

We had no idea where Marc was, or if he other Keyblade Wielders were alive, but we had to go into hiding at my parents farm. It was only intended for a short time, but it was there that I found out I was pregnant with Marc's child, so we decided to raise him there.

We had tried to warn Lily about what had happened at the Academy, but when we didn't get any response, Terra went himself, only finding that the Order's Temple was destroyed as well.

It didn't seem real, Marc would never hurt Lily, but we couldn't think of anything else that could have destroyed the Order.

For the next four years, we only heard rumors of a Keyblade Knight named Morgenstern, who had began to build an army to reshape the Worlds.

It wasn't until the incident at the United Federations Building where we found out that Morgenstern, Heavens Dark Harbinger, was in reality our former friend Marc.

Leaving taking my master's Keyblade and leaving my personal Keyblade with my son, Toshiyuki Sutakira at my parents, we hurried off to New Genesis to confront our fallen friend.

When we arrived at Empire City, we found the streets empty and the buildings deserted. We made our way towards the Commercial District without encountering a single soul, at least until we arrived at the center, were we found Marc, or should I say Morgenstern, waiting for us.

"Welcome to the capital of the New World. Terra. Aqua.", Morgenstern said as he turned around to face them, revealing that he now had regained his Aseity Eyes.

"Marc! What's gotten into you!?", Terra shouted, rage at his former friend building inside of him, "Marc! I trusted you!"

"I had my eyes opened to the corruption that crept into the Council.", he spoke, before extending his hand, "Terra. Aqua. Come with me. Together we can create the perfect World."

"Marc! Our allegiance is to peace!", Terra said to his friend.

At this, their former friend looked a little disturbed, "If your not with me...", Morgenstern warned them, but he was interrupted by Aqua.

"We are sorry Marc. But we are not intimidated by you and we will not join you in your madness.", Aqua said as the duo called forth their Keyblade's, while donning their armor and take their fighting stance.

But Morgenstern summons his Keyblade and blast them back with a single swing of his weapon.

Recovering Terra rushes at Morgenstern himself. Terra prepares to attack but is hit when Morgenstern causes the ground beneath him to rise. Terra slides across the elevated earth and after regaining himself watches Morgenstern rise on another plateau that he created.

Morgenstern stretches his arm, as the sky grows dark and Morgenstern creates a cyclone of darkness, he sends them toward Terra and Aqua, the duo began to run from it when Morgenstern disappears in dark blue smoke, joining with the cyclone as he chased after them.

Flying past them, his upper body appears out of the cyclone, striking Aqua with a torrent of red lightning from the tip of his fingers, knocking her aside, then Morgenstern goes after Terra who is knocked through one of the buildings and unto the roof.

Terra is thrown across the roof landing in front of Morgenstern, who stepped out of the cyclone. "Marc, my friend... Why are you becoming this?", Terra asked.

"I am the chosen one.", Morgenstern told him, "The chosen one to rule over the Worlds. If your not with me then you are my enemy."

"No, your not Marc.", Terra said, ripping off his helmet as he stood up, keyblade in hand, "You are no longer the Marc I once called my brother."

Circling around each other and trading numerous blows with no injury, until Morgenstern attacked very aggressively, gaining the advantage and unleashing a flurry of attacks. As the battle moved, Terra found himself with his back to the edge of the roof.

Morgenstern quickly took advantage of this, kicking Terra down the roof. As Terra landed in a heap at the base of the building, Terra rolled to the side as Morgenstern came down, his weapon landing just were Terra had landed.

Parrying Morgenstern's attack and driving his weapon to the side, while in the same movement slashing him across the upper arm.

Letting out a growl, Morgenstern charged and viciously attacked Terra, giving in to and using his anger to fuel his attack. Morgenstern drove Terra back, his broad bladework showering them both in sparks.

As their battle moved to a more open space Terra was driven to his knees as Morgenstern continued to hammer him with blows. Finally, Terra was knocked off his feet, and Morgenstern knocked Terra's keyblade out of his hand ending the duel, and driving his weapon through his foremer friends upper body.

A expression of shock came over Terra's face as Morgenstern's own eyes widen when he realized what he had done. "No...", he said as his weapon disappear and he felt to his knees, holding his friends dying body, "Terra... I am so sorry... I-I didn't intend to do this... Us turning on each other. It's what they want. I want you by my side. We are brothers you and I. All of us together protecting each other. We want the same thing."

The male brunette began to cough up blood, as the black haired man held on to him, "My friend...", Terra managed to get out, "I'm sorry, but we do not." with that he closed his eyes, as he passed away to the next life.

Morgenstern cradled the deceased body of his friend, pressing his forehead against his. Aqua appeared behind him, but before she could strike, her entire body froze as a dark portal opened beneath her.

"I won't continue this Aqua... You can wait out this war out...", he said slowly as he began to carry the body of his friend away.

* * *

Back in the present, Aqua was sitting in her white hospital bed wearing a white bathrobe, having just finish retelling what had happened to her prior to her imprisonment by Morgenstern to Skywalker, Sutakira and Celestia as a small Shiba Inu dog with soft white fur and dark red eyes named Koromaru laid in her lap.

"I see... I am glad your still alive, Aqua.", Celestia said.

"Me as well. If you need any assistance against Morgenstern, I will be glad to give it.", Aqua said, scratching the dog behind his ears, "Can't believe fourteen years have passed... I feel so out of time..."

"We will get you back to speed in no time, Aqua. You have my word.", Skywalker assured her, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Sutakira was clenching his fist, knowing well why he was doing this.

* * *

A few days later, Skywalker was organizing a movie night to get the friends together for what might be the last time, after their daily lives, training to master their new transformation and preparing for the final battle against Morgenstern, the Harmonic Heroes had almost no time to see each other.

Well, there had been one friend he had been seeing daily despise everything. He heard the lock of the front door turn, before the door open before he heard footsteps walking up to the kitchen where he was.

Turning around, he saw that its was Fluttershy carrying a bag filled with groceries. "Hey there, cutie. I got all the ingrediants you needed.", she said with a smile, placing the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, Flutters.", he said with a smile, snaking his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek, "So how is my beautiful girlfriend doing this afternoon?"

"Oh, you know taking care of the animels.", Fluttershy said, turning around and put her arms around his neck, "Thanks again for helping Zephyr with his confidance problem.", she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. The kiss was short but very loving.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend.", he said, with a smile as he thought back to a few days ago.

* * *

"Ugh... I can't do this. I can't do anything.", Zephyr shouted, laying down on the grass at the riverbank at Ponyville, Skywalker sitting next to him. The two had been looking for a suitable job for the young Seraph, but each and every one was a complete failure.

"That's because you weren't even trying.", Skywalker told him, "You could do it if you just tried."

"And what if I give everything I have and still fail?", Zephyr muttered, looking off in the big blue sky above, "Honestly, I think it's better not to try at all."

"That's no way to life.", Skywalker said, "Zephyr, everything that is worth doing is difficult. If you life the way you do, you won't ever do anything."

"I don't expect you to understand. I mean, your Jason Skywalker, the Knight Of The Wind, for crying out loud! When have you ever failed? You have literally saved Equestria, like, a dozen times.", Zepyrh shot at him, suddenly sitting up.

"And what makes you think I am not worried to fail? Every single time I was terrified to fail, because if I failed, everyone I cared about would die. And I have failed people enough times when they needed me the most.", Skywalker said back, his stern and surpressed tone of anger evident in his voice, shutting the Seraph next to him up, "Even now I fail people, like how I can't save everyone who cries out for me, because I can hear them... all of them..."

A silence followed between the two as they stared off into the distance, only the sound of chirping birds and the rushing water could be heard. It was then that Zephyr let out a light chuckle, "My sister knows how to pick out her boyfriend."

* * *

Skywalker was taken out of his thoughts when he felt someone suck on his neck, "Fluttershy?"

"Sorry, but you were staring off in the distance and you weren't responding.", she said with a giggle and pulling away, "So how was your day?"

"Wait, I wasn't telling what happened at the river bank?... Never mind.", Skywalker said with a raised eyebrow, "My day was fine. Setting up movie night and helping Elsa with setting up her date with Kyle."

"Such an attentive boyfriend I have... Can I help you with anything else?", Fluttershy said, sitting down on one of the free counters.

"I already have set up everything for the movie night... But you could help me with cooking.", Skywalker suggested.

"Uhm... You and I both know I can't really cook anything...", Fluttershy muttered, as she started to play with a lok of her hair.

"You can make pretty good nachos.", Skywalker pointed out with smirk, making her blush and looks away from him.

"Nachos are easy to make...", she muttered.

"So is what I have planned. And we eat it all the time.", Skywalker said, taking her hand and pulling her with him, "Come on, I will teach you."

"O-Okay. What is it?", she asked, but he merely replied with a smirk.

* * *

"You are completely insane idiot, you know that!", McGrath shouted to Phoenix as he, the red head and Big Mac where walking on the path leading to Shoveitupyourass Street. McGrath and Big Mac had just finished their daily work out regime with Phoenix watching them.

"Oh, am I? Your a filthy little monkey!", Phoenix shouted back just as the three entered the house, but before they could continue their shouting match, voices could be heard from the kitchen.

"No! Jason not there!", the voice of Fluttershy said.

"Where else should I put it?", the voice of Skywalker anwsered, making the trio's eyes widen with surprise.

As they exhcanged a look with each other, they could hear Fluttershy say, "Anywhere but there!"

"Well, maybe you should tell me where to put it then.", Skywalker said dryly back.

"A-Are they... Fucking in the kitchen?", Big Mac asked with his wide eyes, a hint of jelousy in his voice.

"No. That's going to be Chuckles and Moody in the next chapter.", Phoenix admitted casually.

"What?", McGrath asked, whiping his head around to face the red head.

"What?", he asked, quickly.

At this, McGrath had enough as he decided to finally speak up, "I am going to enter the kitchen now, and I better not see anything that even Kyle wouldn't do in a place where we prep our food!"

As they stepped into the kitchen, they saw Skywalker and Fluttershy both clothed, the young man standing behind the pink haired girl, as he showed her how to give her pizza a cheesy crust.

"You two are horrible.", McGrath muttered, taking an drink from the fridge.

"How is that anything new?", both Skywalker and Fluttershy said at the same time before breaking in laughter, "So what where you three arguing about?", he added after, getting surprised looks from the other three.

"Wha?... How did you... Oh, yeah, Super-hearing.", Phoenix said, "Well, me and Moody had a discussion which Elder Scrolls game is the best."

"I said Morrowind while the retard pot head said Skyrim.", McGrath said.

"Pot head? Kinda hypocritical coming from the guy who grows weed in our basement.", Phoenix said back, "And what Big Mac thought... Nobody cares what he thinks."

"Fuck you, Kyle.", the large blonde guy said.

"Sorry, don't swing that way.", Phoenix said back, "But if I wanted to have sex with a guy... I probably would do it with Messiah, at least he would be gentle. So any way, what do you two think is the best one? Morrowind or Skyrim?"

"Neither actually. I like Oblivion more.", Skywalker said, "I never finished Morrowind, I had no idea where to go, and I just really liked Oblivion. Though Skyrim is a close second."

"Thank you!", Big Mac said as he and Skywalker fist bumped.

"You are all bloody idiots!", McGrath growled, "And you Skywalker, are a Hipster!", before he left the kitchen under the smirk of Phoenix.

"What's a Hipster?", Skywalker asked.

"So were are you and Elsa going on your first date?", Fluttershy asked, turning to Phoenix as Skywalker fed him some left over cheese.

"I would like to know too.", Big Mac said.

"I'm taking her to a musical.", Phoenix said with a big smile, under a chuckle from Skywalker as the other two look surprised, "Sunshine, you do know that there is milk in cheese right?"

The pink haired girl gave a deep sigh, "Kyle, I am a vegetarian. While I don't eat meat, that doesn't mean I don't eating animal products like eggs or milk. I am not insane.", she explained, "I don't think I could go on without Jason's chocolate chip cookies."

"I bet you would like to eat Messiah's sausage too, even though you are a vegan.", Phoenix added with a smirk as the pink haired girl's cheeks light up.

"S-So which musical are you taking her?", she said quickly, trying to change the subject.

At this, Phoenix took a deep breath before loudly boasting, "Wicked!" and at this, Skywalker and Big Mac began to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?", Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, nothing. So which movies are you going to be watching? I don't know if I can...", Phoenix continued.

"Flutters picked the Star Wars movies.", Skywalker told him and before his friend could ask, "Yes, we are going to watch them in my order. First Rogue One, then New Hope, then Empire, followed by the prequel trilogy, then Return and after that the sequel trilogy."

At hearing that Fluttershy had picked the movie, the tall red head and male blond turned to her, both with a surprised look. "I never got around to see them... Except episode one.", she explained.

"Oh, you poor thing.", Phoenix muttered, clasping his hand on his mouth in shock, "But I guess I can stick around for the first three. Its not like I am going to miss Empire."

* * *

"Kyle, can I Axew something?", Twilight asked that evening, as she was sitting at her usual spot when they had movie night.

"Wynaut?", Phoenix answered with a smirk.

"What's with the tuxedo?", the Magi asked, gesturing to the red head unusual formal appearance.

"Oh, I am going to a musical after this.", he explained simply, "By the by, where is Star?"

"Oh, he is in the hospital overlooking Aqua.", McGrath answered, "So when is the movie starting?"

"When the last guest arrives.", Skywalker answered just as the door bell rang, "Ah, there she is now. Adam, can you open the door?"

With a shrug, the blonde put his conversation with Rarity on hold as he stood up and walked to the door.

As he opened the door, Griffifth let out a shocked growl as he saw who it was, "Oh god, it's you."

"Nice to see you too, Adam.", Celestia said with a smile, as she walked into the hallway, just as Griffifth was about to close the door, Luna entered as well.

"Good evening.", she said. After hearing that her sister was going to one of the movie nights at Shoveitupyourass Street, she came as well, intending to make up with Skywalker and possibly get back together with him.

As everyone was talking and having a drink, Griffifth and Celestia were standing close to the window.

"So... Jason told me about the time where you saved those prisoners from a Supremehuman facility.", Celestia began, getting an annoyed groan from the blonde, "Such an act seems out of character."

"Temporary insanity. A bout of foul morality. A horrifying fit of decency.", Griffifth suggested, "What? I got better."

"So, when movie night is over, do you want to go back to Canterlot and?...", she asked.

At this, a bright red blush appeared on Griffifth's pale cheeks, "Not in front of everyone, if you please.", he said in a loud whisper.

"And he blushes! So cute!", Celestia said with a smirk, as everyone began to take their seats as the movie was about to begin.

* * *

Luna had taken a seat next to Skywalker, while on his other side he had Fluttershy, but much to her annoyance, the two were holding hands the entire time.

"So you mean that little boy Anakin grew up to be a noble Jedi Knight and was killed by Darth Vader?", Fluttershy asked her boyfriend, who gave her a nod, "W-Why is Darth Vader your favorite character?"

"Oh, you will see...", Skywalker said with a knowing smirk.

It was then that they arrived at Empire, at the iconic scene of Luke and Vader, epic battle trading hits, sabers clash, pop and fizz nothing is as cool as this, Vader cuts him at the wrist.

During the climactic fight, everyone's full attention was drawn to the screen. Fluttershy's legs were pulled up to her chin, tightly holding Skywalker's hand. "Something wrong, Flutters?", he whispered tentatively.

"Luke is going to join the Dark Side, isn't he?", she whispered softly. But as the iconic line was dropped, revealing Darth Vader to be Luke's father, yell of surprise sounded in the room.

"What!?", Twilight shouted, even standing up from her chair.

"I think movie night was a success.", Phoenix whispered to Skywalker, who agreed with a nod.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. On a small side note, Fluttershy's quote about Luke joining Darth Vader is based on my nephews reaction when we watched Empire, and I thought it was funny.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	68. Chapter 68: Moments Of Peace

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: I enjoyed writing the part about Marc's Fall too. It's really fun watching your sibling's/nephews seeing such moments of cinema for the first time (Kinda makes me jealous). That is until you watch Return Of The Jedi with the revelation of Luke and Leia being siblings, but they kissed in Empire.**

 **And now story time. Also warning, there are lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

Late in the evening, Phoenix and Elsa walked towards Shoveitupyourass Street 15, Elsa hugged his arm and sighed happily.

"Kyle, this was one of the best days I've ever had.", Elsa said as they walked through the front door.

"Glad you liked it.", he said as he closed the door, he looked into her crystal blue eyes with his own amethyst purples, their foreheads softly touching.

"I love you Kyle Yveltal Phoenix."

"I love you too Elsa Targaryen."

They both lean in and were just about to kiss when Phoenix heard a moan, him looking up in surprise, "What was that?"

"I don't know.", Elsa said, looking up the stairs, "But it sounded creepy."

"Yeah...", Phoenix said wearily as they, climbed the stairs.

As the two stood in the darkened hall of the second floor, they heard another loud moan, this time they were clearer, it sounded like moans when a girl feels good.

"Sorry if I sound unladylike.", a moan was heard, "But... HARDER! FASTER!"

"Okay...", Phoenix said slowly, "Wherever it is, it's coming from Waffle's room..."

They both tip toe to Griffifth's door, which was slightly open, the moans were very loud at this point. "Dear merciful...", Elsa said, a faint blush on her cheeks as they looked through the crack of the door.

There on Griffifth's bed was Griffifth and Celestia, naked as the day there were born.

"Don't tease me like that.", Celestia told him, as she was bend over on his bed, her rear sticking out, "Come on, just shove it in. You know you want to."

"You're right, I do.", Griffifth agrees while he gently rubs the head against her soaking flower. Her body tensed up for a moment before pushing her hips back, trying to force his dick in on her own, "You want my dick that badly?"

"Yes, please, I want it inside me! Ram it in, hard!"

"Remember, you asked for it.", Griffifth told her, a devious toothy grin stretching to the corners of his mouth. He spreads her plump, round ass and spread her cheeks wide,

"W-What are you doing?", Celestia asked.

"Giving you what you asked for.", Griffifth answered, pressing his head against her opening.

"N-N-Now, hold on just a second, we never talked abo...", she shrieked in both pain and pleasure as Griffifth gave one powerful thrust, ramming his massive hard-on halfway in.

"Man, that feels good.", Griffifth chuckled happily as he let out hearty groans.

"D-Damn you.", Celestia hissed, but his devious smirk didn't falter.

"What? I gave you what you wanted.", Griffifth replied innocently.

"I didn't say stick it in there!", she responded.

"You weren't very specific where you wanted me to stick it in. Be more specific, next time.", Griffifth replied sarcastically.

As they watched their friends go, in the heat of the moment, Phoenix grab Elsa's butt which makes her yelp in surprise and pleasure. Unfortunately, it seemed Griffifth and Celestia heard them.

"I think someone's there.", Celestia said. Hearing this Phoenix and Elsa race back to his room.

They both make it to his room and they breathe a sigh of relief as Phoenix locked the door.

"Whew. That was too close.", Phoenix said, sliding down against the door, "Good thing we didn't get caught eh Elsa?"

Then he notice Elsa had gone completely quite, looking at the ground as if contemplating something. "You okay?", he asked, worriedly, "I'm sorry if I grabbed you. It was on the spur of the moment..."

"I'm fine, but... There is something we need to discuss.", she said, sitting down next to him, "It's the council of Heralds... They are a governing body that helps me make decisions on the day to day aspects of Arendell. They are trying to pressure me to get married and birth an heir to secure the throne."

"Oh...", he muttered.

"They proposed a marriage between me and the count of the Western Shores...", Elsa explained, "Count Emilio Kaldwin gives to charities, build orphanages, creates wildlife preserves... and those are just his hobbies. It's just politics... look, I would understand if you want out..."

"If you think I am going to let some wealthy pretty boy come between us, guess again.", Phoenix told her, a fiery blaze in his eyes, "Your not marrying that count, your spending the rest of your life with me."

At this, her blue eyes widen, not expecting such a response from her easy going boyfriend, "D-Do you really mean that?", she asked.

"Sure, he might be rich, handsome and popular. But I'm... I'm me!", Phoenix said, getting a smile from her.

"How can I argue with that logic?", she said, the two leaning in to each other, "Kyle... I want you to be my king."

"My answer is yes.", Phoenix said, their foreheads touching again, "Do you know how many beautiful women I had to turn down for you?"

"Call me vain, but I hope thousands.", she added with a smile, as the two began to make out.

As they did, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where they slowly start to undress the other.

"Kyle... I'm a really nervous...", Elsa said when they were only left in their undergarments.

"Yeah, me too.", he admitted.

"Is it your first time?...", she asked surprised.

"No, I've been nervous before.", he responded dryly, "It's just... so many things have gone wrong in my life... This is the one thing I want to get right."

* * *

Some time later, McGrath was heading upstairs to his room. He had spend the night patrolling the street with Sweetie Belle as Batman and Robin, having just dropped her off at her house.

He flexed his shoulder as he arrived on the top of the stairs, a could hear a female voice suddenly shout, "No, Kyle! Let it go! Let it go!"

He came to an abrupt stop when another voice, this time a male one said, "I chan I'm schtuck!"

"The fuck?", McGrath said in surprise.

* * *

The next morning at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy rolled over in her sleep, the girls hand tapping against her night stand lightly as she did so. The small bump was enough to disturb her from her sleep, her blue eyes slowly blinking open.

On her phone she saw that she had received one message. She rubbed her eye as she picked up her yellow BlueCherry phone as she saw it had been send by Skywalker.

 _"It's early. Just got up to take care of some Alliance stuff, after that I am going to help Twily moving back to her tree. You're probably still asleep when I text this. I just wanted to say how beautiful I think you are._

 _Love Jason."_

Fluttershy got a bright smile on her face when she read his text, she looked up from her phone to the window she saw that over Ponyville the sky was bright and sunny.

However, what puzzled her the most was that it was still night over her little cottage. "What the...", Fluttershy muttered. It was impossible that it could still be night in only one area.

Fluttershy got out of bed still wearing her yellow nightgown, heading downstairs. She stepped out of the door only to stop dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping.

Princess Luna stood only a few meters away from the pink haired girl, her deep blue eyes boring into her own in a clear expression of contempt, "Thou would dare to steal my boyfriend?"

Fluttershy winced at the booming voice of the angry princess, but she was determined to stand her ground regardless of how intimidating she may be. "I-I have no idea what your talking about.", she said, "I have never done something like that."

An unnatural wind blowing from behind Luna as she hovered a few feet off the ground for added height and eyes ablaze with a white glow. "We have issued our warning.", Luna's voice boomed, her voice containing a threatening edge to it, "If you so much as think about him in an unwholesome manner, the consequences will be dire!"

But before the pink haired girl could say something back, a loud boom could be heard in the distance and in less than a second, Skywalker touched down in a white blur from the skies above.

"What the hell is going on here?", Skywalker asked, standing between his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend.

"This does not concern you, Ser Skywalker.", the princess replied stubbornly, clearly more interested in asserting her own authority than talking things out.

"Your threatening my girlfriend, so it does concern me.", Skywalker said, floating up towards the princess. But he was suddenly send flying ten feet through the air by a single shove of Luna's hand, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Stay out of this, Skywalker!", Luna shouted, but was hit full force by a white blur, sending her flying into the mountain range.

Upon impact, rock and dust shot in the air as Luna was laying in a crater. "What's so special about Jason Skywalker?...", Luna thought as she laid there for a second, "Everything.", She had but a second to see Skywalker coming and move as his fist punched through the place where her head just was a second ago.

Luna blocks one of his punches, holding it in place for a few seconds, "What do you see in Fluttershy Flowers? I'm a real person, Skywalker. Not some shrinking violet who hero worships you.", she punches him into the large rock side of the mountain, "Didn't know that was your kink."

"Hang on.", Skywalker said, standing to his feet, "You walked away, not me. It was pretty clear you were done with me."

Luna then charges her attack magic attack, "I was hurt and angry.", before unleashing a stream of dark blue energy, ramming into Skywalker and smashing him through the mountain.

Rolling on the ground as dust and rubble fell around him. He came to a stop, laying on the ground as Luna flies up and, before he can get up, she blasts him with her most intense magic breath blast, sending him grinding across the ground.

"The hell, Skywalker! Why are you holding back?", Luna shouted, walking over to him as he got up, "Are you afraid or something? You fight like a cow."

"Afraid? I don't know the meaning of that word!", Skywalker shouted, his eyes glowing red staring hard into her blue eyes, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her. He fires a intense stream of Heat Vision into Luna's chest throwing her into a rock formation

"Well excuse me, Princess! I needed a connection with you, and you shut me out.", he sends a telekinetic blasts at Luna, sending her crashing through the formation and into the ground.

Luna recovers, finding Skywalker floating above her. "And now you're angry because I moved on?" he follows this up with a flurry of punches and kicks, "No, you don't get to be angry about that."

Despite her best efforts to block, she is flung back and slides over the ground as she landed on her feet. "I can be angry about whatever the hell I want!", Luna shouted back, ready for his attack, but to her surprise, he stood down.

"Fine. I can see this is pointless.", Skywalker simply told her, as he began to float above the ground, "Take care, Princess.", but as he was about to leave, he suddenly heard the sound of sobbing.

Turning around he saw the princess on her knees, crying her blue eyes out. "Oh god... I'm such a loser.", she said.

"No, your not.", he said back, floating over to her.

"I should never have broken up with you...", she admitted, rubbing her eyes, much to his surprise, "I'm so stupid. These nobles ask me out and I don't even want to go out with them. Because... Because they are not you. And... And... And now it's too late. You have Fluttershy. And she so nice. And I screwed it all up..."

She was surprised when she suddenly felt two arms being coiled around her, and her head being pushed into the familiar chest. "I don't think we can ever go back to how we were, Luna.", he told her, "But... I wanna remain friends."

Unbeknownst to the two, their entire fight and conversation was witnessed by Lily Skywalker, standing on one of the clouds, "My little Jason...", she muttered.

* * *

Over at the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was getting a few ingredients from the pantry, she then focused on making the icing that would be going on a few cakes she was making for this weekend.

She looked up when Cup and Carrot Cake descend the stairs.

"Hey Pinkie, are you getting those cakes done for the parties on Sunday?", Mr. Cake asked.

"Yes sir!", Pinkie said, "Don't you worry about it! I asked Batman... I mean David, to help me out. You could probably take the entire weekend off to visit family!"

"That's good to hear...", Mrs Cake said, "Who the heck is David? Is that your boyfriend?"

It was then that the front door to the store opened, and they could hear a male voice say, "Hallo? Pinkie! I am here."

"I am in the kitchen David.", Pinkie answered and a few seconds later, McGrath entered, wearing his usual jeans, sneakers and his trademark green deep V-neck shirt.

"Hey, David. How is your day?", Pinkie asked.

"Pretty good, seeing as I have an excuse to not attend Rarity's family meeting.", he said after greeting the Cakes, "I once met her grandmother and she wouldn't stop asking me and Rarity when we will get marry and how many children we will have."

"What did you say to her?", Mrs. Cake asked.

"Probably never and zero.", McGrath said, crossing his arms, "I won't make a good father anyway."

"Don't say that! You make an awesome big bro if Sweetie Belle is anything to go by.", Pinkie said, earning a small smile from him.

"So I heard grandma Cake is still in the hospital and you Cakes have to spend the entire weekend at Canterlot right?", McGrath said to the Cakes, who looked surprise that he knew that, "Don't worry, me and Pinkie will look after the store until Monday."

"Yeah sorry for the short notice...", Mr Cake said, "How did you know about..."

"Lucky guess?... It's not like I have cameras placed all over Ponyville and in peoples home, or that I have extremely detailed files on all of Sweetie Belle's male classmates.", McGrath said, "Besides its no problem."

"That would be creepy as fuck... Even for you.", Pinkie said, "Anyways, I told you David is a guy you can count on. You just concentrate on making sure grandma Cake is comfortable and we will run the store ourselves."

"I'll even be nice and fill in the cash reports for you.", McGrath said, "It is supposed to rain this weekend anyways so we should be able to keep a handle on everything."

After many thanks, a few phone numbers, and long hugs from Pinkie Pie; the two odd friends waved goodbye to Carrot and Cup Cake and the baby cakes.

"See? I knew they needed to get away this weekend.", Pinkie said, puffing out her chest proudly, "Too bad it isn't for a vacation, so we could have a sick party but it doesn't mean that we can't have our own fun while they are gone! So do you need something to eat?"

"No thanks, I had some very nice pie over at Rarity... She said you should thank her later for some reason.", McGrath said with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

The day went on pretty well too. Thought Pinkie noticed that with McGrath behind the counter, a lot more female costumers stopped by than usually.

"I wonder why...", Pinkie said as she watched another girl leave with a giggle and a blush.

"Cause I am sexy, and I know it.", McGrath told her, "I work out."

Then Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walked in, the three talking excitedly among themselves. "Oh, hi Big Bro!", Sweetie Belle said upon seeing the brunette, "Didn't know you were helping out today."

"I thought you did. Because Rarity was complaining about it, and you said he would give us free cupcakes.", Scootaloo said bluntly.

"So what are you three talking about so passionately?", McGrath asked.

"Oh, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were making fun of Scootaloo for not being able to fly.", Applebloom explained, "Then Batman's side-kick Robin came out and beat the ever living shit out of them.", upon hearing what Sweetie Belle had done, the brunette couldn't help but smirk.

"Who thought you those bad words?", Pinkie asked with wide eyes.

"Kyle.", McGrath and Applebloom said at the same time, much to the pink haired girl's surprise.

"Who else would?", the male brunette said with a roll of his eyes, before turning to the young Seraph, "Scootaloo, don't worry about it. You don't need to be able to fly to be a badass. I can't fly either... Unlike that jerk Skywalker..."

"What does...", Scootaloo began.

"No, I am not jealous!", McGrath shouted, convincing nobody, before handing Sweetie Belle a brown bag filled with cupcakes, "Now get out of here, you little scamps."

With a big smile, she accepted the bag and the three said goodbye before leaving. "You shouldn't get so much enjoyment of Sweetie Belle using violence to solve her problems.", Pinkie said.

"Ah, schadenfreude Pinkie.", McGrath waved it off.

"Schadenfreude, huh?", Pinkie said, crossing her arms under her large breasts, "What's that? Some kind of Nazi word?"

"Ayup.", McGrath said, standing in his usual pose, so his arms were crossed before his chest, "It's German for 'happiness at the misfortune of others'."

"'Happiness at the misfortune of others'?...", Pinkie said slowly, "That is German!"

* * *

That evening, McGrath was setting a few cheesecakes in the fridge for tomorrow to set overnight. While Pinkie was working on cookie dough. Pinkie was lightly dancing and moving to some kind of techno on the radio.

"Hey, McGrath.", Pinkie said, getting his attention while he had started doing the dishes, "We helped Twilight move back into her own house today, so I had this question. You have almost lived as long in Ponyville as she has, does it feel like home?"

"It feels.", McGrath said, "That itself has been a surprise. Why?"

"Oh, nothing... When we do all those crazy things, like fighting Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, that Sombrero guy... I just worry about us all sometimes.", she said.

"You worry about me? I do that about you too sometimes.", he said, as Pinkie's eyes light up, "Who else is going to make my favorite pie's? Sweetie Belle? She'd burn down the kitchen looking for her cutie mark!"

Pinkie puffed her cheeks in false annoyance, "Why you! I was hoping you would actually miss me!"

He rolled his eyes at this, "Of course I would miss my absolutest bestest friend, Pinkie.", McGrath said, "Don't tell Kyle I said that, he will be crying his eyes out that he's not my bestest friend."

She moved close to him as she put a dirty bowl in the sink, "Of course you would miss me. You would also miss my butt!", She bumped her hip against his as she walked past.

"Of course I would miss your ass, it is one the of the best things I like about you.", McGrath said, earning a giggle from her.

"Well, this butt needs to be in a shower.", Pinkie said, "I'm so covered in sugar that you could shove a stick into me and sell me as candy!"

"You would give me a cavity.", McGrath simply told her, "Now go have a shower and I'll finish up down here. We just have to wait to bake the cake layers." with a quick reply she left to go upstairs.

McGrath went back to finishing up the pans when he heard the fridge behind him open and close. He didn't hear Pinkie even come downstairs but considering how she could end up everywhere at anytime, he stopped questioning her.

For some reason though, McGrath felt his entire body heat up, and his groan area tightening. His breathing began labored, as he heard Pinkie behind him, "David, your okay?"

She was wearing only a small towel,her hair was surprisingly already dry and poofy. Her large breasts were tightly constricted by the plain white fabric and it looked like she was going to pop out at any moment. Her towel was ridiculously short as well too.

McGrath got a devilish smirk, shaking his hands dry and walked right up to her, "Well I see you found something fun for us to do.", before pressing his lips against hers.

His lips felt incredible and it felt like she were being charged with his excitement and enthusiasm. But she broke the kiss, "Wait David, this isn't...",

"I know you want this, Pinkie.", McGrath said, as he began to kiss her in the neck, "And I need this... Now get those clothes off."

Pinkie gave in as they began to make out, and under Pinkie's eye, McGrath took off his clothes until he was only in his green boxer shorts.

With a decent amount of dexterity, she took the towel off her body and used it to pull him against her. Her soft breasts pressed against his muscular chest and her hard nipples pressed into his skin.

Their lips met again at the same time his hands slapped against her flanks and squeezed. Softly, she pressed her tongue against his lips and he immediately opened his mouth to commence with making out.

Her light moans into his mouth encouraged him to be aggressive as his hands groped her rear, as well as lightly pulled on her dock. Whilst they assaulted one another's mouths with their tongues, he turned her around so her ass hit the table.

"So where do you want it?", McGrath breathed.

"How about you stick your dick right into my pooper!", Pinkie said, as she bent over the table, "You like my ass, soooo... You wanna go for the high road this time?"

"Sure Pinks.", McGrath said, spitting on his penis and rubbing some on her tight pucker, he gripped her hips and placed the tip of his dick against it.

Pushing forward slowly he was immediately assaulted by warmth as Pinkie's ring squeezed down on his shaft. He pushed deeper inside her, eventually his hips met hers as he hilted in her sweet, succulent asshole.

"Wow, warm, thick and long! We should try something else like that sometime. You can keep going, I can take it.", Pinkie said as she rocked her hips a bit, grinding into his crotch.

"Fuck, it feels great!", McGrath said, replied as he pulled out and slid back into her ass with more force.

"Knew... You would love... my ass.", Pinkie gasped as he fully fucked her rear.

Wet slaps filled the bakery as the two enjoyed each other's bodies to the fullest. Her cries of ecstasy were music to his ears as he groped her plentiful hips. Her ass jiggled with the force of McGrath's thrusts, making them bounce wonderfully and allowing himself to get into a rhythm easier.

"Oh jeez, this is too much... gonna cum!", Pinkie cried out as she moved to meet his thrusts.

McGrath didn't give her any mercy either, as he used his tail to stimulate her vagina, vibrating for extra effect while he continued to jam his penis into her willing ass while he felt her squeeze down on his member.

Her cum squirted against his thight. Raising a hand McGrath brought it down upon the jiggly ass in front of him. The sound of the clap as well as her own "Yes! More!" resounded through the bakery.

As she drooled on the table, the towel fell to the floor into the puddle they were making.

Pinkie was just spitting gibberish as he fucked her silly. Her top half was limp against the table. The way she was twitching and stuttering only proved to show how much she was actually enjoying her experience. Eventually all good things came to an end though, and with one last thrust and a cry of his own, McGrath emptied yourself into the pink haired girl.

As he was panted, McGrath calmed down, realizing what he had done, "Oh god... What happened?...", he muttered, just when they heard a slow clap coming from the door.

Turning around, he saw Rarity standing in the doorway, who had a devilish smirk. "Rarity! This isn't...", McGrath began.

"Oh, relax darling. I owned Pinkie a favor, so I slipped you a horn pill.", Rarity explained, getting wide eyes from her boyfriend.

"You drugged me!?", McGrath shouted, as he slipped out of Pinkie.

"Yes, though I hadn't realized it would take so long to take effect.", Rarity said, before a brown haired tail wrapped around her arm.

"Pinkie...", McGrath asked, a certain golden aura began to form around him, "Me and Rarity are going to use your bed room."

"Can I come?", Pinkie asked.

"Yes!", McGrath shouted as he dragged his girlfriend up the stairs, "I know someone who's white ass is going to be burning red from my left hand!"

* * *

At Skygia throne room, Morgenstern was sitting on his throne, the grey Force Calibur in front of him.

"My Lord our army is ready. We can begin the Final March at your command.", Ventus said, as he stood next to his master, having returned from overseeing Adam Taurus.

"We are almost there... Almost.", Morgenstern thought before speaking up, "I have a problem Ven."

"My Lord.", Ventus asked.

Morgenstern gestured to the godly weapon in front of him, "Why doesn't it work for me Ven?"

"My lord. I do not understand.", Ventus said, "You have performed extraordinary feats with the Force Calibur."

"No.", Morgenstern said, "I have performed my usual feats. I am extraordinary. But this weapon... No. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this weapon and the one coming forth out of my own heart all those years ago. No difference. I have thought long and hard about it Ven."

Ventus did not speak as Lily appeared in the room, "Where have you been.", their master asked.

"I have been to see him.", Lily answered, "He looks a lot like you."

"I know...", Morgenstern said before looking determent, "Begin the Final March."

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **It seems we are nearing the end of this story, though we still have a bunch of chapters to go.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	69. Chapter 69: The Storm Is Here

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy you think that. And like Luna said, the only right guy for her is Jason (In her mind anyway).**

 **And now story time. Also warning, there is a lemon in this chapter again.**

* * *

After bringing Luna back to Canterlot Castle and having Celestia fix the day and night cycle around Fluttershy's house, Skywalker entered Shoveitupyourass Street 15. As he passed the entrance to see Phoenix's girlfriend, wearing his red shirt, which was several sizes too large for her, trying to bake something.

"Good morning.", Skywalker said as he entered the kitchen himself, slightly startling the queen of Arendelle.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were Kyle.", Elsa said, placing a hand on her chest as Skywalker stood next to her.

"I am not as tall as Kyle, neither is my hair red nor does the front of my hair look like a star.", Skywalker said as he studied the black substance in the pan, and the ingredients left on the counter, "So... Your making pancakes?"

"Y-Yeah... But I am not a very good at cooking...", Elsa admitted, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Well the first clues are the eggs and milk. But the massive clue that confirmed my suspicion are the pancake mix and the fact that you have the cook book opened on the pancake page.", Skywalker pointed out, as he picked a clean bowl from the cabinet above, "Let me help you."

"W-what! No! That won't be necessary... I don't want to bother you.", Elsa said, a little ashamed.

"It's not a bother. We are friends, and Kyle would claim anything you made for him taste good.", Skywalker said as he began to prepare to make Phoenix's favorite pancakes, blueberry pancakes.

"I... Thank you.", Elsa said as she watched the young man work, "So uhm... How was your morning?"

"Was about to visit a bug queen about a vision I got from fighting her, then had an emergency at my girlfriends house, then got punched through a mountain by my ex-girlfriend.", Skywalker said, not noticing the wide eyes Elsa was giving him, "A pretty average morning, really."

"That's... Normal to you?", Elsa said surprised, "But uhm... Is it normal for Kyle to try and leave in the middle of the night by climbing out of the window while he is asleep?"

"A little. I mean your his first real girlfriend in a long time, so its normal for him to try climb out of a window in his sleep using muscle memory alone.", he explained, placing the pancakes on a plate before taking a bottle of syrup and using it to write 'E+K' in the middle of a heart.

"You did all of this without looking at the instructions...", Elsa said impressed as she looked at the plate, "I can never make something like this..."

"I can teach you, if you want.", Skywalker offered.

"Sure, I would like that.", she said hopefully.

"R-Really?", he said surprised, "Normally when I offer to teach someone to cook, they claim 'Oh, no! Jason your cooking is like a magician's magic trick, it needs to remain a secret!'."

She laughed before taking the plate thanking Skywalker for helping her. "Just a question, you two did use a condom, right?", he asked.

"The fuck is a condom?", the blond asked confused, before she headed upstairs.

"...Those two are perfect for each other...", Skywalker muttered as he began to clean up the kitchen.

Just as he was finished cleaning up the kitchen, a irritated McGrath walked into the passed followed by Rarity and Pinkie. One thing Skywalker noted was that Rarity had trouble walking.

"I can't believe you planned that without asking me about it!", McGrath shouted.

"I am sorry about that.", Rarity said, "You seemed to have enjoyed it nonetheless darling.", her curly pink haired friend giggling in agreement.

"That's not the point!", the male brunette said, crossing his arms, "Now let us never speak of last night again."

He looked up when he felt two soft molds press against his back, "I don't mind never talking about it again...", Pinkie said before leaning close to his ear, "If we can do it again."

"...There is a thought.", McGrath admitted.

"I am up for it.", Rarity said, "But easy on my bum night time."

"I didn't went hard enough on it.", he said back, his usual smirk on his face, "Next time I will make sure you won't be able to walk for at least a week."

They then noticed Skywalker in the kitchen then quickly rushed over to the dinner table, and looking hopefully into the kitchen, but they saw Skywalker just standing there.

"Stop staring, put on that apron with the fake boobs on the top and begin making them breakfast!", Pinkie shouted, leaning forward.

She just leaned back when a carton of milk was thrown on the table, and three bowls filled with cereal and spoons in them. "I guess he only makes pancakes on demand if your name is Fluttershy Flowers.", Rarity said, pouring in the milk.

"I guess... So what's for dinner.", McGrath said, as he digging in.

"No idea, because I am not eating home.", Skywalker said, as he left dining room.

* * *

That evening, Skywalker was walking with Fluttershy through Canterlot, she was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandals, while he was wearing his usual outfit. They were holding on to each others hand, as they entered the movie theater, they walked over to the ticket, where Fluttershy began to put in her ticket code.

"You sure you don't want me to pay for it?", Skywalker asked, as his girlfriend purposely stood in his way so he can't see which movie they are going to.

"I can't let my man pay for everything. Even though you could get everything for free.", Fluttershy said, taking the tickets out, "And besides, it would ruin the surprise."

He chuckled amused, "You know I could just use my X-ray vision.", Skywalker pointed out.

"I know, and I also know your the last person to abuse your powers.", she said with a smile.

As they walked over to the snack booth, trying to decide what snacks and drinks to buy when Skywalker spotted a young girl about eleven years old looking awestruck, staring up at him in amazement.

Skywalker smiled at her, the simple gesture shocking her into a hasty bow and causing him to chuckle a little at her awkwardness.

"Hello, who might you be?", Skywalker said in a friendly tone.

The young girl stands back up, "Sketch Feather.", she introduced herself, her red eyes shining as she looked up at him adoringly, "Uh, I mean, Sketch Feather, your lordship!" catching onto her mistake.

"Tell me, Sketch Feather you seemed awfully excited. Is there any special reason?", he asked gently, kneeling down so he was on the same eye level as the girl.

"It's not every day I get to meet The Knight Of The Wind, the leader of the Harmonic Heroes and the Commander of the Alliance! Why shouldn't I be excited about that?", she exclaimed.

Skywalker nodded thoughtfully, "What about your family? You surely don't think I am better than them, do you?", he asked.

Sketch Feather looked a little downcast, one of her feet kicking absently at the ground, "They always act like I do everything wrong.", she muttered, "I never get to do things I like either."

"And what would you like to do?", Skywalker asked, the girl fell silent, eyes looking from side to side as his frowned in concentration.

He waited patiently until finally she looked up, eyes shining in determination, "I want to be a Alliance Soldier!", her eyes meeting his and holding the stare.

Skywalker looked back at her, smiling at her resolve, "That's quite the ambition, Sketch. Why would you want to do that?", he asked.

"We have to protect things we love, right? That's what I want to do.", Sketch Feather declared, "I want to protect you and the Worlds."

"I am honored that you feel that way.", Skywalker said bowing his head slightly to her, she did likewise out of respect, "I know I would be proud to have a soldier who has your resolve at my back. I expect to see you at orientation when you're old enough, Sketch."

She gave him a sloppy salute, her enthusiasm making up for lack of grace.

"Absolutely not, young lady!", a voice said, making all three of them stiffened at the sudden outburst, turning to find Sketch Feather's parents walking briskly towards them.

They gave Skywalker a quick bow before rounding on their daughter, who looked both angry and hurt. "You are going to study business so that you and your sister can take over the family fashion label!", her father said while her mother turned to Skywalker and Fluttershy.

"Ser Skywalker, we are truly sorry that our daughter has been pestering you.", she waved her hand and a aura enveloped Sketch Feather, lifting her off the ground and drag her away before she could object.

Skywalker started to raise a hand in protest, an almost angry look crossing his face before reason asserted itself and he simply gave Sketch Feather a mournful look.

She looked shattered, her dream stolen from her only to be replaced with a life she didn't want. "With that much resolve I have no doubt I'll be seeing her among the new recruits one day.", Skywalker said with a smile, before resuming his date with Fluttershy.

After getting the biggest buckets of popcorn they could buy, they went to find their seats. One thing Fluttershy noticed was that most people were giving them a look of someone seeing their favorite idol.

* * *

After the movie, Fluttershy had to practically drag Skywalker out of the theater, he was completely excited about the movie. "That. Was. Awesome!", he declared, doing a fist pump, "Thank you for taking me to see that movie."

"Well she is your fourth favorite superhero and they were showing it in theaters, so that's why.", she said with a slight blush, "So where to now, Jason?"

"Let's get something to eat.", he said, taking her hand again and they began to walk.

* * *

The two were now sitting in a pretty fancy restaurant at the dinning area, they both chat for awhile, waiting for their foods, Fluttershy felt a little underdressed but Skywalker assured her she looked fine.

All of a sudden, a male with brownish hair with a fedora, a camera, and a notepad approaches the table. "Ser Skywalker?", he asked, both Skywalker and Fluttershy looked up.

"Oh, god it's you.", Skywalker said, recognizing the man.

"Nice to see you remembering me, I'm Wolthuis, reporter for the Canterlot Times.", he said, reintroduced himself, "Would you mind telling me about... Who this lovely lady is with you, Knight Of The Wind?" he asked, hopeful for some juicy gossip.

"Yes, I do mind.", Skywalker responded unenthusiastic, he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with the paparazzi. But the reporter wouldn't be so easily dismissed, "Come on. I'm sure our readers would love to know about your romantic life."

Skywalker gave an annoyed groan, "I'm sure they would, but the reason I am here is my own.",

The reporter kept bugging them so Skywalker decided to get rid of him his way. Skywalker lied about a noble flirting with another person as he pointed off in a random direction. Wolthuis gave in a questioningly look, obviously doubting him, "You don't have to believe me. I'm only the Knight Of the Wind.", as the words leave his mouth, the reporter left in an instant, going off in the direction that Skywalker were pointing at.

"Good job getting him away from here." Fluttershy said, looking around before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "He was becoming quite bothersome."

Skywalker smiled, "I know. I didn't want him to ruin our date."

* * *

Late that night, the two were snuggling on Fluttershy's sofa, the pinknette having her legs over his as she rested her head on his shoulder, "You know Jason... There is something I want to do...", she said with a slight blush.

"...I think I know what that would be.", Skywalker said, lifting her up bridal style.

He scaled the stairs quickly and heading entered her bedroom, where he laid Fluttershy down on her soft, yellow covered bed.

Their noses brushing against one another until finally their lips met, the kiss setting their lips tingling. Her arms came up to rest on his chest, feeling the tone of his muscles.

As they broke apart, their breathing a little heavier than before. Fluttershy grinned, shoved him so that he fell on his back, quickly turning to straddle him and keep the Skywalker pinned down.

A surprised Skywalker smiled at her, as he watched her slip off her sundress, leaving her in nothing but her lacey yellow panties.

"Yellow truly is a beautiful color on you.", Skywalker said, taking in the body that was sitting on him. While she might be short on height, she still had beautiful legs, as well as a nice round butt and the biggest breasts of the Harmonic Heroes.

He was brought out of his admiring when he felt her start to pull his shirt off. Skywalker lifted himself slightly, enough for her to peel his shirt off over his head. Fluttershy leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. One of her hands wormed its way between them, fiddling with his belt buckle until it too came off.

"Alright, almost there...", a red faced Fluttershy muttered sitting back up so that she could see the zip on his black jeans. She made quick work getting it open, once that was done, Fluttershy got off him to pull the remainder of his clothes off him.

Shoes kicked to the floor, his jeans, boxer and socks quickly joined them to leave the Skywalker naked on her bed. Fluttershy let out another whistle as she took in his naked body, the daily fighting crime and helping out around the Worlds really helped with his body.

While he wasn't bulky, in fact his body was pretty lean, it was still very muscular. He looked less of a body builder and more of an athlete.

Fluttershy reached behind, releasing her breasts from their yellow confinement, exposing them to the heated air. Skywalker couldn't help but grin at the sight, as she took off her panties to join their other discarded clothing.

With the both of them naked, the two pressed their lips together and began to make out again, Fluttershy let out a squee in his mouth when she felt something poking the inside of her leg.

"Oh, someone sure is eager.", Fluttershy said, pressing the tip of her nose to his.

"Can't help it.", Skywalker said, placing both hands on her hips, "The most beautiful girl in all the Worlds is sitting naked on top of me."

"I bet you say that to every girl.", Fluttershy said with a blush, as she began to softly stroke his penis.

"Only to the those who take me to see Wonder Woman.", he said with a smile, as she got off him and laid down on her back, her long pink hair messily thrown around on the bed.

He crawled on top of her, the tip of his penis still resting against her vagina. Skywalker raised his hand, reaching over and getting a condom.

"Your using a condom?", Fluttershy asked as she watched him opening the it and putting it on.

"Yeah, look. I'm just not a 'don't wear one because I have been with every other girl with guy'. I'm not a 'don't wear one because they are too embarrassing to buy guy', I'm not a 'don't wear one because I am allergic guy', I'm not even a 'don't wear one because I just don't feel like it guy'. I'm a 'wearing a condom every time I have sex no matter who I am with, where I am or what time of day it is, because it's the only way to be totally safe'... guy."

Fluttershy looked surprise but then nodded, as he held his penis until his tip brushed against her damp slit. Fluttershy took it over from him, rubbing it against her vagina a couple of times, "Alright, go ahead. I am ready.", she said, biting her lower lip as she prepared to lose her virginity.

Skywalker groaned as his tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them. She closed her eyes tightly, pressing down a little harder until his penis broke through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her.

Fluttershy brought her arms up to hug his firm body, holding unto him until she adjusted to the new feeling of being filled. "You okay?", Skywalker asked quiet and soothing.

She nodded into his shoulder, her arms hugging him tighter as she felt the pain start to fade away, being replaced by a complete feeling. "Y-yeah, I'm fine.", she said, falling back on the bed

Starting slowly, Skywalker pulled himself back up until only the head of his shaft remained in her before pressing back down, a quiet moan escaping her as her inner walls were caressed by the hard length.

His hands rested on her thighs, caressing the soft skin even as she continued. "Aaaah...", Fluttershy moaned already feeling the pleasure building to incredible heights even after just a few minutes.

He was feeling the same, her passage much tighter than what he was used to and driving him to climax much quicker. "Jason, I can't hold on much longer!", Fluttershy moaned bucking her hips on her own as fast as she could. He responded in kind, bracing his legs and thrusting back into her welcoming body.

"Me neither!", he groaned, hearing her moan one final time above him just as her vagina tightened around his shaft in orgasm, waves of pleasure surging through her. He grunted one final time, shooting out his seed and filling the condom as his own climax hit.

Shuddering, Skywalker rolled off her, the pair panting heavily as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his own arm around her while they allowed themselves to recover from their exertions.

A minute passed before either of them moved, she turned her head to stare up at him. Her eyes were soft, dreamily content from her first orgasm as she took in his friendly look.

"That... was... amazing.", Fluttershy said softly, her smile not leaving her face as he used his telekinesis to put the blanket over them, "Let's have Rainbow join us next time."

"Wait. What.", he said.

She left out a soft chuckle, "Just kidding.", she said, taking a firmer grip on her as they drifted off in blissful sleep.

* * *

The morning came too soon, sunlight streamed through the window of Fluttershy's cottage, her bed wasn't built for two people, but that just means that Skywalker get to hold her close in his arms. They had spend the night curled up together, Fluttershy's head dug into his chest and her warm breath against him.

 _"I've never had a more peaceful sleep in all my life..."_ , Skywalker thought just as he felt the head on his chest stir.

"Morning.", Fluttershy muttered as she slowly wakes up, opening her blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful.", Skywalker said softly, "I love watching you wake up."

"Let's make that a habit.", she said gently, before frowning, "That's weird..."

"What?", he asked.

"Your chest seems perfectly shaped for my head...", she said softly.

Then the cottage shook, as suddenly it was covered in darkness. Rushing to the window, Skywalker and Fluttershy saw a massive battle station, comprised from futuristic builds was ripping the very fabric of reality apart creating a massive tear which was blocking out the sun.

"What is that...", Fluttershy began but she was answered when the voice of Morgenstern spoke up, resonating over the panicked screams of the people.

"People of Equestria. Hear me and obey. I am Morgenstern. I have come to bring an end to all conflict. To forever seize your day and night. I know that you are preparing to fight. But your efforts are futile. You cannot win against me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for Princess Celestia."

"While the outcome is inevitable. It will be up to your leaders if this end bloodless or not. Give me Jason Sephiroth Skywalker and none of you shall be harmed. You have one hour."

There was silence over the land now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by any walls.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	70. Chapter 70: Race Against Time

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Jason has always been the one to cook, McGrath helped Pinkie with baking but otherwise the other guys are horrible at it. Not just any annoying reporter, it was the same one when he was on the diner date with Luna. About stopping Morgenstern... You'll see.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

The Harmonic Heroes and their alliance had converged at Canterlot Castle to discuss how to best handle the situation. They were discussing their best course of action, while everyone agreed that they won't give in to his demands of turning in Skywalker, none of them where sure how to defeat him and his flying fortress.

"...None of you know him like I do!", Aqua shouted, as the discussion became heated.

After this statement, a moment of silence followed. McGrath looks at the female blunette and the mother of Sutakira in disgust, "I did not need that mental image, thanks.", he muttered just as Phoenix came running in, a plastic glove on his right hand which held a green USB drive.

"What you got there, Kyle?", Twilight asked.

"This, my dear Archmage, is an USB drive with a copy of all of Morgenstern's plans.", Phoenix explained proudly. McGrath and Sutakira rushed over to take the drive and plug it into the mainframe that the red head didn't have the time to warn them.

"How did you smuggle that out?", Elsa asked as he drive was put into a nearby console, on the screen it showed the data being downloaded, "I thought you told me Morgenstern discovered it and crushed it?"

"There is the thing. I knew Morgenstern would find the stick, so I made sure to make a second copy.", Phoenix explained to the others, "The tricky part was getting it out... So I did the only logical thing and swallowed it."

"Wait... Does that mean...", Griffifth asked slowly, as McGrath and Sutakira slowly looked up.

"Ayup, I shit it out.", the red head said proudly.

"Oh sweet merciful god, I touched it!", McGrath shouted.

"And the asshole didn't warn us!", Sutakira added as the two rushed out of the room.

"I tried, but you three were too eager.", Phoenix said after them.

The console was just done decrypting the drive when the two came back, and they began to look through the folders and files but there were too many to look through in less than an hour.

"Now what do we do?", Twilight asked.

"Panic?", Fluttershy suggested.

"That's not what I had in mind.", Skywalker said, stepping forward, "Open all the files and put them on auto-scroll on maximum speed."

"What? Why!?", Pinkie asked.

"Of course...", Griffifth said as he prepared the computer, "Your brain can process information far faster than a normal human." and with the press of a button the text appeared and disappeared faster than the Harmonic Heroes eyes could comprehend, except for Skywalker, who's amber eyes where moving from left to right at maximum speed without blinking for a second, his lips wordlessly moving as he read.

After ten minutes, there were no more files to be read and Skywalker finally closed his eyes for a few minutes. "He replaced all his evil plans with food recipes and all his food recipes with his evil plan.", he said, gesturing to the screen, "Open the file 'Granny Goodness Patato salad'.

And as they did, it showed what Morgenstern was planning. Using his Citadel, called Skygia Castle, he would create a massive Rift using Force Calibur and his own power, and once the light from that Rift came into contact with his Citadel, the Worlds woud began to form around it, making them into a New Planet.

"Forcibly fusion the Worlds together... Trillions will die...", Celestia muttered as she once again was confronted with evidence on how far her former friend had fallen, "This is madness."

"But we now know how to stop it.", Twilight said, as she continued to read, "Once the Rift opens, we got thirty minutes to bring down the Citadel before the energy reach it."

"So we just have to breach that shield protecting...", Cadance began but the entire city shook. Looking out the window, they saw the large tainted glass dome on the top of Morgenstern's Citadel split open and a stream of blue energy was fired from it.

The stream flew over the mountains, as it lost altitude, the blast ripped the mountains apart it came across.

Once it hit the ground, the ground was ripped open and energy shot upwards, as a massive rift was formed.

"The hell! We still had 45 minutes left to consider of turning Jason over!", Rainbow shouted, her eyes widening.

"Pretty smart, using his master plan ahead of time. Leaving us less time to find a way to stop it.", McGrath admitted, before turning to the rest, "And I think I know how we can get on that Citadel.", with that he gained a grin.

"Oh, I like it when he smiles like that.", Pinkie said with a grin.

"Me too.", Rarity admitted.

Everyone was determent to defeat Morgenstern and his army, Skywalker felt for the first time in his life, that this was an opponent he couldn't beat with brute force.

But he refusing to give in to a tyrant, even if that tyrant was his supposed father. _"We will show him that the Harmonic Heroes won't go down without a fight."_ , Skywalker said, even if they were going to die, they would die free.

* * *

"Not to be weird or anything.", Malak said, sitting in his throne as the entire Council was watching the bright light from the crater slowing reaching towards the Citadel.

"Like that is anything new.", Byron said lazily.

"Funny. But seriously an attack with so much force on such a small World seems a little excessive.", Malak said, looking at an Mizuki who didn't see, so sure of herself now, "Don't you think so?"

"Believe me. Force is the only thing a woman like Celestia understands.", Morgenstern spoke up, having being silent as he watched the battlefield through the eyes of his Corrupted forces, "Strange. I count Celestia, the other royals and even Aqua among the enemy forces. Where are..."

It was then that it hit him, "They got in.", Morgenstern said, straightening up in his throne, "Everyone get in place."

As his council disappeared in smoke, Morgenstern relaxed back into his throne, being the last defense, for his throne was the World Core that sustained his Citadel.

 _"I am the revelation."_ , Morgenstern thought, _"There was a war in heaven and I won."_

* * *

Down below, the Harmonic Heroes enter the Citadel through a Rift they had created. They stood at the lower floors, because the blueprint of the World Engine showed that the Throne was the core, which needed to be destroyed to stop the conversion.

But they didn't dare to arrive directly into Morgenstern's Throne room and possibly face all him and his Council.

"I guess this is what we prepared for.", Rarity said, while they scouted ahead before they charged forward.

As they made their way towards the first set of stairs, they were stopped by the sudden appearance of Byron.

"Welcome, Harmonic Heroes.", Byron said, "This is the place which will be your grave. Especially you..." he directed those last words of pure hate towards Fluttershy.

"You guys go on ahead.", Fluttershy said, standing in front of her friends, "This one is mine."

"Your not in this alone.", Twilight said, and the pink haired Seraph nodded.

Having no time to argue, the group charged forward as Twilight and Fluttershy began to fight Byron.

The two girls took the offence by activating the super form they received during their battle with Tirek, Element Of the Worlds.

Twilight send a stream of magic energy towards Byron, who brings up a force shield, deflecting the blast back towards Twilight, who throws it to the side.

Fluttershy launched forward in a trail of yellow energy, delivering a swift kick to Byron's side, who counters with a blast of purple fire like magic of his own. Twilight intercepts with a purple spell, the two colliding in a large explosion.

As the explosion begins to die and the dust settle, Twilight and Fluttershy charges forward, the purple girl sending a wave of spells at Byron, as Fluttershy attack with swift kicks and punches.

Evading the attacks, Byron lifted up some of the debris from the explosion, banished it towards the two, forcing the girls on the defense. Byron shoots a large burst of magic at them, but Twilight slides to the side to avoid the attack, while Fluttershy blinks towards a upper floor.

Twilight creates a magic shield that protects her from Byron's next attack. Seeing the opening Fluttershy was creating by attacking Byron, Twilight quickly counters with a few spells, which Byron answered by quickly bringing up a shield of his own to block himself from the surprise attack as he is managed to blast Fluttershy on the side of her face, who falls to the ground in pain.

Taking advantage of this, Byron charges a massive black sphere in his hand, intend to end the fight, but Twilight and Fluttershy stand side by side, combining their yellow and purple aura, answering Byron's sphere with one of their own purple and yellow one.

With a yell they threw the attack and the sphere's collided in mid-air, causing another explosion.

Byron got back to his feet as he continues bombard them with attack, pushing the two back, with every passing second, his spell work increased in speed and ferocity.

"We need to finish this!", Twilight shouted over the loud bangs the spells were making as they collided with her shield.

"I am ready, let's do this!", Fluttershy shouted.

The Magi releases her shield, side stepping Byron's attack before sending a stream of purple lightning like magic towards Byron who send his own stream of black flame like magic to collided in mid-air, the two stream fighting for control before the compressed power erupted causing a large explosion.

Fluttershy absorb the left over aura from the battlefield, and in the second Byron wasn't paying attention, grabs him and flings the sorcerer through a wall, sending him tumbling down towards the mountain below.

Before Byron could disappear in smoke, Twilight and Fluttershy charged into him as streams of purple and yellow aura, crashing him into the mountain.

On the top, they held up their hands to call down a lightning bolt. Quickly moves out of the way as the lightning strikes Byron, obliterating the mountain in the process.

An exhausted Twilight and Fluttershy managed to make it back to the hole she created as their Element Of the Worlds form ran out.

"Whoa, Fluttershy... When we first met, I never thought we would obliterate a mountain together...", Twilight panted, as she fell to her knees, "You have some serious power."

"Never thought I would as well...", Fluttershy said softly, putting a lock of her pink hair behind her ear, "Do you think he is?..."

"We collapsed a mountain on him, I doubt we will ever see him again.", Twilight said, as she was helped back to her feet by Fluttershy.

"We need to get going, if the others are as though, the others are going to need all the help they can get.", Fluttershy said as they hurried up the stairs.

* * *

In the next room, the remaining Harmonic Heroes look at each other when they hear the sound of flames and the crackling of electricity up ahead.

Rushing inside, they saw Malak and Mizu standing there. Her purple eyes crossed Phoenix, but knowing it would come to this.

"Guys, go ahead... This is a matter of family.", Phoenix said, no trace of humor in his voice.

To his surprise, he heard Big Mac speak up, "Ya not doing this alone. I take the tall blonde one, so ya can settling things with ya sister.", he said.

"Thanks Big Red.", Phoenix said, before turning to the others, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

The rest charged forward, Malak chuckles menacingly as blinks forward in short jumps of yellow electricity, but felt himself being punched to the other side of the room by Big Mac's large fist knocking him down, as both he and Phoenix entered their own Element Of The World form.

"Why? Why are you coming?", Mizu asked as around them, their respective friends battled it out, "You betrayed me, Kyle. Why would you still come."

"To save you.", Phoenix said, "You thought I would allow you to stay with that monster?"

"That's not true... He is not a monster.", Mizu said, looking at the ground, "He saved me from the little girl I was, allowing me to tame the rage inside me and allowing me to rise like a phoenix. Once 'Final Solution - Worlds Nemesis' comes to fruition, the Worlds will be saved."

"I won't allow that to happen.", Phoenix said, "We cannot have world peace in exchange for trillions of lives."

"That's why!... That's what you don't understand!", Mizu said, tears forming in her eyes, "I should never have gone to see you. Because there is no point in seeing you! We will just hurt each other! But it's okay... I don't care if I die... I have made enough memories of my own... Fun... Happy... Memories..."

"So what? Are you going to fight your own brother?", Phoenix asked, his voice sounding desperate, "Could you do it? Could you kill your own little brother?"

A silence followed as only bangs and explosions where heard from Big Mac and Malak's battle.

"Could you?", Mizu asked, "I won't kill you... But if you don't stay out of the way, I will take you down by force! Please, just understand..." a fiery aura surrounded her hands.

"Why did it end up like this?", Phoenix thought to himself, as both siblings let a single tear, drip down their cheek.

But the younger sibling gripped his fist, "I am going to save you, Ashley. Even if I have to give up my own life.", he declared, "I am not going to lose anymore family." And the battle began as the two siblings punch as each other, unleashing a powerful blast of fire. His stream of orange blends with a blast of blue fire.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	71. Chapter 71: Family

**Greetings, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria.**

 **I apologize for the delay of this chapter, but I had a stream of story chapter which had lots of fighting in it, and only writing fight scenes gets boring after a while.**

 **Anyways,** **I hope your all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Of course he has an recipe for lobster bisque, that's the code name for his plan to clone an army of Lily's. Yeah, I really liked the Twilight & Fluttershy Vs Byron battle, I hope you will enjoy the other fights as well.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Using his Element Of The Worlds to achieving his Harmonic Form, giving him the color of deep crimson, Big Mac charge towards Malak, who nimbly dodging a wide hook from Big Mac.

Disappearing and reappearing in blurs of yellow lightning, Big Mac was pummeled from all sides. _"Stay calm, Macintosh. McGrath thought you a trick to catch a faster opponent. Watch for a pattern and..."_ , he thought as he kept been pummeled. He steps backwards, "And strike!", with a heavy punch he made a surprised Malak crash into the ground, making him bounce off it before kicking him in the midsection, sending him crashing into the wall.

Letting out a groan of pain, Malak looked up at Big Mac with a savage smile, "Oh man! Your something else Harmonic Hero!", he said, flexing his back, "I always thought your average Terra was a mighty glacier at best!"

In a blur of lightning, Malak went for a straight punch, which Big Mac managed to evade it, making him smash the wall behind him, "But obviously I am not dealing with the average Terra!", he said, still that savage smirk on his face, "This should be fun!"

Malak stays on the offensive, but Big Mac seemingly brushing off every single jab and hook that comes his way. Soon, Big Mac with a strong left cross, gives him an opening to repeatedly pummel his opponent with high speed fist punches.

The Inner Circle member regains his balance, but not for long once Big Mac blitz past him with surprising speed, that knocks him clean into a wall. Big Mac follows up with an onslaught of punches that rain down upon Malak, who can only helplessly shield himself against the barrage.

Letting out a roar, Big Mac was thrown backwards by a sudden discharge of electricity. Landing heavily on his back, Big Mac was a bit dazed from the impact.

"D-Did you just discharged on me?", Big Mac said as he stood back up.

"Not my proudest move... I admit.", Malak said, rubbing the back of his blonde hair, "But man, I am enjoying this fight. Only Byron and Mizu are actually fun to fight. Everyone else is too easy and Caelum, Ventus and Lillium is just too much of a power gap, ya know. And don't get me started on the boss."

Big Mac was slightly taken back by, despise them trying to kill each other, how friendly and casually his opponent was acting.

"It's a shame only one of us will walk away from this alive.", Malak said, a tone of sadness in his voice, "Maybe in some other timeline, in some other plane of existence, we could have been friends."

He throws a fast strike towards Big Mac, but the Terra catches it throwing him downwards and with his free fist lands right on Malak's face.

* * *

The floor above was being consumed by massive swirls of orange and blue fire continue to clash as the Phoenix siblings battle raged.

Suddenly, Phoenix and Mizuki stop their attacks. The scared and confused Mizuki turns to find that their attacks has caused the floor behind her to be smothered in flames. She leaps forward with a blast of fire that she swings at Phoenix. Just as he is about to be hit, Phoenix thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame.

"Give up! I don't want to hurt you, but I have to obey my master!", she shouted.

"I don't want to fight you either! But can't you you see that what your 'master' is doing is madness!", Phoenix shouted back, "Trillions of people will die for his perfect World!"

"More will be saved if his plan succeeds.", Mizuki countered, "There will be no more conflict, no more disease, no more families torn apart, everything will be as it should be."

"There will also be no more freedom!", Phoenix said, "Everyone will be part of a hive mind under Morgensterns control."

A confused Mizuki shouted, "Liar!", in her anger she punches two large fireballs toward Phoenix, and the fire emerges to create one massive blast.

Phoenix dodges using a jet of fire from his feet. "I have read his plans, Ash.", he said flying above her, "He has something called a Life Fiber, a parasite which allows him to have complete control over anyone it comes in contact with."

Mizuki flies forward into the air, using jets of fire from her feet and hands. The siblings fly toward each other, Phoenix swerves to the right to dodge her last blast.

"He wouldn't do that!", Mizuki shouted, circling around her brother, leaving a trail of blue fire coming from her feet. Phoenix quickly defends himself by creating a shield of fire for protection. He tries to attack Mizuki, who is still circling him, but she is too fast. Changing tactics, Phoenix lands on the ground, crouches, and begins spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet.

Mizuki is flying forward; when she sees the attack, she tries to stop, but it is too late. Mizuki falls and rolls forward onto the ground. In pain, she picks herself up to see Phoenix standing on a higher platform.

"It's over Ash.", Phoenix said, gesturing over the platform, "I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power.", Mizuki growled, digging her fingers into the ground, which began to melt and boil, "From my point of view, you have the lava ground!", at that moment, she raised her hands, a wave of hot molten lava shot up from the ground and made its way towards Phoenix.

"Oh, shit.", Phoenix muttered, raising his hands and unleashing the biggest stream of flames he had done up to that point.

Lava and flames collided, each trying to push the other back. Droplets of sweat began to leak from Phoenix's face as he felt the brunt of the heat as he put every bit of his energy in this attack.

"Give up!", Mizuki shouted, sounding nearly like she was begging her little brother to stop, "Just give up!"

"... I can't do that Ash.", Phoenix said, power flowing through him as he entered Harmonic Mode, a bright red color surrounding him, "I have more family than just you I have to protect."

His orange flame disappeared to take place for white once, as he began to push back the lava flow. Mizuki's eyes widen in shock as she put in more power behind her stream. But it wouldn't matter as the younger sibling's power had surpassed her pushing the lava stream back in a massive fiery explosion.

Phoenix powered down as he rushed over to the fallen body of his sister, her black cloak had sustained noticeable burn marks, her face covered in ash.

"...So this is the power friendship... But it won't be enough to stop it.", she said as she felt her brother hold her in his arms, "...If you only we could have been on the same side... Maybe we could still be a family."

"We are still family. Your my big sister, and no Dark Lord can change that fact.", he corrected her, "When we stop Morgenstern, I want us to walk into the future as brother and sister... And if we can't, I want to spend the last moments as family as well.", he extended his hand.

Mizuki looks at her younger brother's extended hand, seemingly contemplating whatever or not to take him up on his offer.

But before she could take up on his offer, they were interrupted when the floor was torn asunder and a lightning bolt carrying Big Mac came smashing through it.

"I don't know what your going to do, but I am going to help my friend.", Phoenix said, floating upwards and began to fly towards Big Mac and Malak as his sister watched.

* * *

The remaining Harmonic Heroes rushed up towards the next floor, already rushing up their second set of stairs.

"Who designed these floors anyway? A fitness instructor?" Griffifth shouted.

"Would explain why Morgenstern looks so buff under that black coat.", Rainbow said, "Or maybe it doesn't bother him because he has those long legs that goed on for days.", before the next door slid open revealing Caelum kneeling in front of them.

"Welcome. Harmonic Heroes.", he spoke standing up, and readying his weapon, "You should be commended for coming this far. If only you would use that determination to help us instead in a futile attempt to stop us."

"Yeah, we should support the deaths of trillions of people.", Applejack said.

"It's the only way. The Worlds will go back to the way they once were. One complete Planet.", Caelum said, summoning his weapon and proceeding to take his fighting stance, "...Then I can be back together with my Celestia. Then I can finally see my child."

Griffifth let out a growl, his arms shifting in his preferred way of combat, his claws. "You guys go ahead... This one is mine.", he angry growled, and before they could respond, he had already lunged at Caelum.

The two clash in a flurry of blades, the first clear cut is landed on Griffifth, who continues to push on despite further injuries, surprising Caelum to see Griffifth carry on the fight.

Blocking the blades with his claws, Griffifth kicked Caelum in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall, giving his friends time to take the flight of stairs towards the next floor.

"Impressive. Most impressive.", Caelum said, standing back up, dusting himself off, "But alas you cannot beat me. All you have is the rage of an animal..."

But Griffifth interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah. Your so awesome and I fight like some wild beast. But I also fuck like a wilde beast.", Griffifth informed him. "At least that's what my girl says. AKA your wife."

A moment of silence followed before Caelum scowled at the blonde, "... Thou are soon to be deceased for defiling my lady.", he launches into a high-speed barrage, darting back and forth as he slashes Griffifth with his blade.

Leaving large slashes across the floor, Caelum ended his assault by kicking his foe through the wall and to the battlefield below.

Shifting his arm into a tendril, Griffifth attempted to use it to pull himself back to the Citadel, but it was cut by Caelum's sharp blade who followed after him.

Their blades clashing in the air, Caelum managed to stab Griffifth into the chest just before they crashed into the battlefield where the armies of Morgenstern and the Alliance where clashing.

Kicking the older man off him, Griffifth's healing factor began repairing his wounds. Shifting between his claws and a massive blade, the fight shifts more into the Canadian's favor, returning Caelum's onslaught with an array of slashes of his own.

Stabbing Caelum into the shoulder, Griffifth drags him across the ground, before slamming him into a wall.

Throwing him back with a telekinetic push, Caelum returned to the offense, digging deeper into his power, moving fast enough to make one blade swing appear to be five.

Catching Griffifth in a series of strikes and slashes, cutting away his bio-mass which his healing factor tried to compensate as fast as it was cut away, tiring the blonde out.

With one final strike, Griffifth was struck to the ground. Attempting to finish the duel, a yellow Magic Blade blocked the strike, giving Griffifth the opening to kick his opponent away.

"Celestia.", Caelum said, standing back up.

"Caelum.", Celestia returned, helping Griffifth back to his feet.

"I can't believe your siding against me.", Caelum spoke, his weapon at the side, "Can't you see the path the Worlds are on are only going to lead to madness. Can't you see I am doing this to protect you."

"This isn't you, Caelum.", Celestia told him, "The man I once loved never would have seen sacrificing lives as an acceptable way to achieve utopia. You have let Marc to cloud your mind, and now your the very thing you swore to defend your subjects against."

"I see. It seems words won't persuade you from your foolish way.", Caelum said, pointing the tip of his blade to the couple, "Then be prepared m'lady. For I will unleash my full power upon thee."

"Is that you or Morgenstern speaking?", Griffifth taunted, "It's hard to tell the difference."

"Silence cretin.", Caelum said, charging forward but was thrown back Celestia's powerful magical push.

"Adam. They need you on the Citadel. I will handel Caelum.", Celestia said, about to step forward.

"I do not wish you luck, I wish you success.", Griffifth said, looking from Celestia to the ground, "And if I don't return... Know that I love you." those last words, surprised the princess of the sun, with one massive jump, Griffifth soared into the sky, using flying Corrupted to keep his momentum as he re entered the Citadel.

Celestia smiled as she watched her boyfriend soar out of her view, but the smile became a scowl when she heard Caelum speak up.

"A dirty move. Celestia", Caelum said, readying his sword, "But that was the last shot you will get. You could not defeat me when we were young. And you can't defeat me with the power of the Dark Messiah behind me."

"Your faith in Marc's power will be your undoing.", Celestia said, calling her blade to her, "When the Worlds split, when I thought you died, when my son was lost to another World, when Luna was corrupted by the Nightmare Forces... I lost everything, I was all alone... until Lily arrived in my throne room. A final gift from my husband. In that moment, I received some semblance of hope, an opportunity to grieve unalone. And your Dark Messiah... took that from me... stole that from me... I always worry about hurting people. Always holding back. Not now. Now... I will unleash the intensity of a thousand suns!"

The two unleashed an aura around them, reaching high enough that it should be visible from Morgenstern's throne room as Celestia and Caelum charged at each other, ready to settle this.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	72. Chapter 72: The Skywalker's

**Greetings, friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, I always thought that's something Malak would do. I thought it was funny as well, even though it led to Griffifth having his ass kicked.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

"How long have we been running? It feels a lot longer than a half hour.", Rainbow said as the remaining Harmonic Heroes were making their way up the stairs, getting odd looks from the other, "What? Kyle isn't around to make jokes like that!"

"Glad someone can still joke about the situation.", McGrath said dryly as they passed a window which showed the massive tear made by having grown exceptionally wider, "At this rate, it's going to swallow the entire planet.

"We don't have much time, our army can't hold on for ever. We need to move.", Skywalker said, beginning to move the rest following after him.

But the moment they stepped through, a blue wall of energy erected behind him barring the others, blocking the rest of the hallway for the others.

"What the...", Skywalker said, turning around.

"Jason, you need to keep going, we will find another way to the throne room.", Rarity said.

Knowing she was right, Skywalker wished them good luck as he turned around and run off.

"Let's move.", McGrath said, turning around to see Morgenstern's old apprentice waiting standing in their way.

"No you won't.", Ventus said, calling his Keyblade to his hand, spinning it around until he held the blade in a reverse grip, "You will be far to busy struggling for your lives."

* * *

Skywalker kept running, hoping to meet up with his friends in front of the throne room and not having to face Morgenstern on his own again. He was about to turn a bend, leading to the antechamber to the throne room when he heard a flick of a button, followed by the sound of a familiar humming.

Entering the antechamber, a contentment of ten humans in white heavy armor, indicating they were in Morgenstern Honor Guard, people Morgenstern had trained to stand up against his Council members on the off-chance they turned against him.

They were bathed in the purple glow of a Lightsaber, being held to the side of Lily Skywalker.

"There you are.", Lily said, deactivating the Lightsaber, walking forward, flanked by two Honor Guards, "You have grown much Jason Skywalker. You have created bonds across the Worlds. Just like how I have done once. It's a shame you'll die alone."

"I sense the good in you, I don't want to fight...", Skywalker said, the door slamming shut behind him, as another wall barred it from opening, "But if you don't stand down, I will have to go through you."

Suddenly the cold voice of Morgenstern was heard, sounding as if it came out of the walls themselves, "Assuming direct control."

When Lily opened her mouth, it was the cold voice of Morgenstern speaking through Lily, using her as some sort of demented puppet. "Pathetic child. Her heart surrenders. Her body submits. I see her mind. I see her every intent.", as he spoke, Lily reignited her Lightsaber, "I command her to turn the Lightsaber in her hand to strike and kill her true enemy."

"Please don't do this, mother, fight him!", Skywalker begged her.

It was then that Lily froze, her breathing became heavy, "M-Mother?", with her free hand, she gripped the side of her face, grunting in pain.

"Mistress?", one of the Honor Guards said, but his concern was answered by the other end of Lily's Lightsaber, impaling him on her double-bladed Lightsaber. Before the other could react, she had already spun around and had chopped off the second Honor Guards head.

As it tumbled to the ground, Lily stood tall as one of the eyes had transformed to faintly glowing amber, her original eye color.

"I am not your, mistress.", Lily told, having broken free from Morgenstern's control, "I am Lily Lena Skywalker, Empress of the Superior Empire, Scion of the ancient and noble bloodline of the Caelumaruku, the Woman of Wonders, the Lady of Worlds, Yujin to the Fire Nation. And I will destroy Morgenstern and his ambitions."

It was then that the ten Honor Guards charged at them, without thinking, Lily activated a mechanic in her weapon, splitting the staff in two, allowing her to duel wield them.

"Jason!", she said, throwing one of the hilts at her son, who caught it, activating the purple blade and with a nod, mother and son turned around, standing back-to-back.

* * *

The remaining Harmonic Heroes had attained their Harmony form, but were being forced on the defense as they were being chased through the Skygia Castle by Ventus, who was riding a typhoon made of Keyblade.

Ventus prepares to attack, but was interrupted by McGrath, who heads butt him, sending him tumbling from the typhoon.

In a moment of distraction, Ventus was hit by a kick from Rainbow, sending him to the ground. The Heroes combined their energies to blast the apprentice, who managed to redirect the beam by conjuring up a beehive like shield.

The apprentice smirked, "Command Style Change, 'Wingblade'.", Ventus said, as he began to be surrounded by a white aura, lifting him from the ground, "Time to step up my game."

Rainbow used the energy from her form to create a spirit blade, blocking the strike from Ventus as the two took to the sky, where Ventus deflected a behind attack from Sutakira.

 _"He's good."_ , McGrath thought, just evading a deflected blast, _"I don't think we can beat him... Unless..."_

He landed on the ground, his green Harmonic form fading away, "Pinkie! Get over here!", he yelled, and in a blur of pink, the curly haired girl appeared.

"David, what are you doing?", she said surprise, "Get back in there and fight!"

"I got an idea, but it's very crazy.", McGrath said, remembering she was the only one who had attended his training sessions with Phoenix, "I need you to fuse with me."

"That's not crazy.", Pinkie said, with a roll of her eyes, "That's insane."

"Just do it!", McGrath yelled.

Evading a vicious overhand by Rainbow, Ventus retaliated with a sudden flurry of white energy blades, driving his opponents back. Moving so fast it appears he was teleporting, Ventus unleashed a series of fast strikes, nearly breaking their arms from the colliding blades.

Rarity managed to evading the attack, but was kicked against the head, sending the her towards the ground, which Ventus followed up by a stream of energy from the tip of his Keyblade.

Before Rarity could hit the ground, a flash of green and pink caught her, before reappearing out of harms way.

Looking up she saw that her savior was a handsome man with baby blue eyes, brown spiky hair with pink highlights. His outfits consisted of a ligt pink hoodie over his naked muscular chest. On his lower body he wore dark jeans, along with a brown haired tail.

"D-David? Pinkie.", Rarity said as she was placed back on her feet, and the stranger teleported the other Harmonic Heroes to him, out of Ventus torrent of dark energy.

"50% David McGrath, 50% Pinkie Pie. 100% pure awesome.", the fused being said, "I guess you can call me Pivid McPie."

"That sounds like a really, stupid, stupid name.", a exhausted Rainbow said, after the surprise of being teleported.

"Well I was suppose to fuse with Kyle or Jason, but he is busy fighting his sister and of course Jason is up ahead.", Pivid said, crossing his arms, "Now stand back and let me do the fighting.", he floated upwards, until he was face-to-face with Ventus.

"What are you suppose to be?", Ventus said, being held up by the wind.

"I am the one who will defeat you!", Pivid said, charging forward. Ventus attempted to strike, but the fusion weaved under it, and with a single kick, the apprentice was knocked to the ground, leaving him surprised.

"Interesting. I might have...", Ventus began, but was send flying before being kicked into the ground by Pivid appearing behind him.

The young man merely, stood up, dusting himself off, "...Seriously underestimated you Harmonic Heroes."

"You are allowed to forfeit. There is no shame in admitting defeat.", Pivid said, but an enraged Ventus appeared behind him, slashing and striking at the fusion with his Keyblade, this leads him to be blasted by an irritated Pivid and lands flat on his back on the ground, "Shall I tell you something funny? I am not even at full power."

"Good. Me neither.", Ventus said, standing back up, blasting the fusion with a volley of destructive energy waves.

The fusion took the full blast of the attack, as Ventus reengaged in close combat, severely beating upon the fusion.

It would seem that Ventus had finally won until, suddenly, his blade stopped in mid air, being held by a gloved hand.

"What.", Ventus said, looking upon the gold haired Pivid, having achieved his Super form, the hoodie had disappeared, to be replaced by pink fur.

With his free hand, Ventus punched the super fusion in the face, but even that didn't faze him.

"Have a taste of my power.", Super Pivid told him, appearing behind Ventus to knee him twice in the back of his head before performing a back-flip, kicking him away.

Pivid puts both of his hands forward, firing a giant, pink energy wave with swirls of gold energy.

The remaining Harmonic Heroes joined his side, as Pivid was smirking over his defeated foe. "So long and thanks for all the pies.", he said, but his smugness was replaced with horror as his chest was pierced by a white blade.

"Overconfidence is your weakness...", a heavily wounded Ventus said, leaning on his weapon, as he watched his foes golden hair disappear before splitting back into McGrath and Pinkie, both having the same chest wound, "Hubris before the fall."

The others looked in horror, Rarity fell to her knees next to McGrath, who wasn't responding to her cries for him.

"How dare you...", Rarity mumbled, standing up, "That's my DAVID!", as she transformed into her Harmonic Form, launching a swift punch in Ventus's gut.

Rarity upper fist Ventus into the air, teleporting above him, delivering a blast of magic straight into his body, sending Ventus into the ground, as the enraged fashionista continues her anger fuel beatdown.

An enraged Ventus, launch a concentrated beam of energy at Rarity who counters with an blast of light blue magic of her own.

The two beams clash in mid air, creating a large explosion.

"Remind me to never make Rarity angry...", Rainbow Dash said, as Sutakira was treating their friends wounds. Applejack nodded, being distracted when she felt McGrath pulling himself up at her.

"Ugh... It all went black for a moment...", Pinkie said, as Sutakira helped her up.

"David, you should stay down.", Rarity said, appearing next to him, but all he did was pulling her into an embrace.

"That was hot, Rarity.", he said with a smirk.

But as the dust settled, Ventus was still standing, ready for combat.

"What is this guy made of!?", Rainbow said.

They then went for their Harmonic form, McGrath held up his hand, gathering all the energy that had been set lose during the fight. The others joined in, each of them creating a rainbow energy sphere in their hands.

"Taste the rainbow motherfucker!", they all shouted, throwing the energy sphere, hitting Ventus, which had a delayed effect, but finally disintegrates the dark energies from Ventus, blasting him against a wall, where he laid unmoving, finally putting him down.

* * *

Two of the Honor Guards promptly charged at Skywalker, wielding some sort of electric axe, but Skywalker quickly deflected the initial attack, thrusting the blade through his chest, before blocking the subsequent upwards strike from the second Honor Guard, killing him with an upwards slash after a quick flurry of bladework.

One of the Honor Guards slashed at Lily's legs, but she overleap the attack and flourished her Lightsaber to cut off the Guard head as she landed. She found herself surrounded by three more of them, taking a defensive stance, Lily took a moment to look around to see where her son is, and she smiled proudly, as he was holding his own against the remaining four Honor Guards.

The Honor Guard's attack, Lily waves around the strike, grabbing one of their heads, blasting it with blue electricity. Flipping over him, she locks her legs around the second one, and using the momentum slams the Honor Guard into the floor.

The third Honor Guard, slams his axe against her blade, trying to press it down as they are in a blade-lock.

Lily simply drops her weapon, catching it with her other hand, taking off her opponent's leg and landing the killing blow straight through the chest without missing a beat.

The Honor Guards began to unleash a series of heavy, broad strikes. Skywalker is able to take the assault guard and the five engaged in a flurry of swordplay, the first was brought down when Skywalker twirled and slashed off his arm with a sudden undercut then blasted him aside with a telekinetic push.

One of the three remaining Honor Guards attempted to strike Skywalker from behind but he was assaulted by Lily, who threw him with a stream of electricity from her finger tips into a large pillar.

"Get the hell away from my son!", Lily roared, continuing the attack on her, a second Honor Guard broke off his fight against Skywalker, attempting to attack Lily but her blue eye glowed up as an Azure Beam shot from it, bending around and impacting the second Honor Guard, sending him flying into another pillar and shattering the marble around him.

Skywalker slides under the overhanded attack, using his weapon to cut the Honor Guard in half through the midsection.

Deactivating the Lightsaber, he took a moment to catch his breath, rubbing a hand through his hair. He turned around to look at Lily, who was staring back at him.

"Mother.", Skywalker said, as Lily walked towards him.

She stopped in front of him, reaching out until her soft finger tips touched his face, as if trying to to verify if he was really him.

"My little Jason.", Lily said, her throat cupping his face as warm tears of joy began to stain her cheeks, "My little boy has become so strong...", but it was only when her son wrapped her arms around her pulling her into that she led lose the tears in her eyes.

Once they let go Skywalker began to speak, "There is so much I want to talk and ask you about, but we don't have much time.",

"We need to stop Morgenstern, I know.", she said, turning from her son to the door, "That bastard stole years from the both of us... Let's show him what happens when you mess with a Skywalker."

"You seem motivated.", Skywalker said, also looking at the door leading to the throne room, where Morgenstern would be waiting for them.

"Morgenstern wiped out my people, which is bad enough. But he hurt my son... And I like to think I have inherited something more from the dragon blood flowing through our veins.", Lily explained, clenching her fist, "A mother dragon is beautiful to look at, but touch her child and she burns down your fucking village!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, before a burning question came to his mind, one he had to have answered before facing Morgenstern again.

"I fought him before...", he began watching his mother's reaction, "Morgenstern claimed he is my father."

Lily was quite for a moment, "From a certain point of view.", she said softly, "Your father was a great hero named Marc... I don't know why, but he was seduced by the Dark Side. He ceased to be the Keyblade Warrior Marc and became the monster Morgenstern."

A feeling of disappointment filled him, now knowing that Morgenstern wasn't lying and that he truly was the son of Morgenstern.

"Jason... I know it's a hard pill to swallow, but who your parents are doesn't define who you are.", Lily said gently, finally able to act like a mother to her son, "Parent's are parent's, you are you."

This made Skywalker feel better, thinking that sounded some pretty solid advice, "Thanks, mother...", before his eyes light up in determination, "Are you ready to finish this?"

"I was born for this.", Lily said, as mother and son activated their Lightsaber's, "We are the spark, that will light the fire that'll burn Morgenstern's Empire down.", where they charged towards the door.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	73. Chapter 73: Worlds Nemesis

**Greetings my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Well Ventus wasn't staying down, now was he? And yeah, its time to fight his dad's dark side.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Morgenstern was sitting on his throne, awaiting until his World began to form around his Citadel. He could feel the battle raging on the grounds below and the battle of his Inner Circle was waging against the Harmonic Heroes.

He was brought out of his pondering when the door to the Throne Room was blasted apart, and with their lightsaber's drawn, Skywalker and Lily stepped in.

"What a touching family reunion.", Morgenstern said, looking down at his eldest son and one of the only two women he had ever held in his hart, "I suppose you came here to stop me."

"We have.", Skywalker said, staring the dark being down, "What you are currently planning to do is evil."

"You think... I am evil?", Morgenstern said, slowly before raising off his throne, "I. Am. Justice! I protect those who fear evil! I will be the one that will lead to a future everyone desires! Everyone who opposed me is truly evil!"

His eyes glowed threateningly, "Get off your high horse, those glowing eyes don't scare me, Marc.", Lily told him, and much to her son's surprise, the dark lord actually complied, "There is one thing I want to know. At some point, you must have realized what you were doing was wrong. Once the body pile began to rise."

Morgenstern seemed to calm down, regaining his composure, "Someone had to do it so why not me. Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul it's worth it. Because the World's couldn't go on the way it did.", he began to explain, "I admit I wondered if there was anyone out there other than me who'd be willing to eliminate the vermin from the Worlds. That's just it: there's no one."

"Morgenstern... There is more than anger and hate inside you.", Skywalker began, making the man turn his full attention to him, "I heard from Celestia that you were once a great hero... There must be some good in you."

Morgenstern was rendered speechless for a moment, sitting there on his throne, his eyes drawn away from the two as he seemed to pondering about something deeply.

"I...", he began, sounding unsure of himself as if he was seriously considering the offer, "...It's too late for me, my son... But I can do it. In fact I'm the only one who can. I'll do it. I'll change the Worlds."

Morgenstern then charged at the two at unexpected speed with Force Calibur in hand. It was at that time seemed to slow down to a crawl, as the familiar voice of Aether was heard in his head.

 _"Jason..."_ , she whispered, _"It's time to unleash the full power in your cells. Let the fire course through you, and be the spark that lights the fire against the darkness."_

Skywalker's eyes widen in rage, his body feeling like it would explode, as a golden aura began to surround him, forcing time to resume and his enemy and Lily back, flame like sparks jumping off the pillar that broke through the roof and could be seen from miles around.

* * *

Celestia and Caelum crashed through the roof of Canterlot Castle, landing in the throne room, smoke trailing off their bodies. Recovering first, Caelum used the jump as a fulcrum for a vicious overhand, but Celestia recovered as he began a sudden flurry of blade work and drove Celestia backward towards the wall.

As they reached the end of the room, Celestia's attacks and kicked him against the head, sending him flying. Caelum was able to recover and landed on his feet, and Caelum attacked, viciously driving the princess back through a corridor.

They entered a small antechamber outside the throne room, Celestia attempted to take advantage of an opening in Caelum offense, pulling him into a blade-lock. Celestia blasted at the back of Caelum's neck, but was unsuccessful, as Caelum managed to break the lock and bring his blade up to defend himself.

Celestia renewed her attack, forcing Caelum to retreat through a wall and back on the battlefield.

The two combatants stood across from each other, panting heavy as the Alliance classed with Morgenstern's forces.

"This isn't you, Caelum.", Celestia said, readying herself for when the next attack, "Remember who you are Caelum, you are the king of the Dovah, a just and righteous king."

Caelum seemed to pause, struggling with his movement, a single word escaped his lips as he attempted to reach out, "Celestia...", but before she could respond, even more Corrupted appeared and began to descend upon them.

"No... You will never harm her...", Caelum declared as he turned to face the monster's, a blue aura surrounding him, "... You will never harm my sunshine!", he called forth a storm of lightning raining down on the Corrupted but leaving the Alliance unharmed.

* * *

Back up at the Citadel, Morgenstern shoots a stream of his eyes, straight into the pillar. But it was deflected back at him as a shadow came walking out of it.

"Mother... You take the throne, I will take Morgenstern.", a changed Skywalker said, "We got three minutes before impact, and three minutes for me to kill him, but that's three more than I need."

Lily's eyes widen when she saw her son's changed appearance. His usual black hair was now golden, standing up and moving like a flame. His clothing remained the same, except that it now had a golden color swap. Four golden feathery wings sprouted from his back and lower back, as a similar aura still surrounded him.

"Solar... You achieved the legendary Solar form...", Lily said, a proud smile on her face as she stood at the ready, waiting for a opening to destroy the Throne.

In a golden blur of speed, Morgenstern was slammed through the window behind the throne.

Morgenstern broke free from the grip, stopping in mid-air. Looking around for Solar Skywalker.

Coating his mother's lightsaber in a golden aura, Solar Skywalker delivers a massive cross slash, but Morgenstern intercepts it with his own weapon, causing a huge shockwave that tears away at the nearby mountain tops.

The two take to the air to continue their fight. Angered, Morgenstern delivers a heavy strike to Solar Skywalker and follows up with a ferocious blast of Aure Beams, one that sends Solar Skywalker flying through the mountain range surrounding Ponyville.

Solar Skywalker stops himself mid-air, blocking the strike from Morgenstern, sending out an Earth-shattering shockwave, destroying the nearby ground. They pull away from each other and a trickle of blood falls from a cut on Morgenstern's cheek, which healed instantly.

"I guess even god's bleed.", Solar Skywalker told him and the two clashed in a brilliant light.

* * *

Lily charged towards the throne, intending to strike it down but she was thrown back by a loud roar.

Looking up she saw one of Morgenstern's line of defenses for his throne, a large black skeletal dragon like Corrupted came from a large black portal, roaring purple fire as it landed through the opening left by Skywalker and Morgenstern.

Lily smirked before charging forward, grinding her lightsaber over the ground, the dragon swipes at her but Lily evades over the claw, slashing at it as she went.

The Corrupted Dragon flaps its wings and releasing waves of strong winds, knocking the her back. Dodging more incoming fire, the Corrupted Dragon could barley bring its wing to block the incoming electricity attack from Lily's fingers.

With a powerful swipe from its front leg, it slammed Lily into a nearby pillar. It then turned its ugly head towards her and began to breath a stream of fire which Lily countered by using a telekinetic shield.

Lily roared when she pushed her shield forward, causing the flames to back fire against the dragon. With a great leap, Lily landed on the back of the beast, delivering a few stabs into its back, penetrating its skin and making it spray fire all around the room, as the beast tried to fling him off.

Charging up, Lily unleashed a stream of lighting from his finger tip, managing to hit the beast between the eyes.

As the beast let out one last mighty roar as it disintegrated into dark purple smoke, just as Lily jumped off it and landing in front of the throne.

"Now to finish the job.", Lily said, drawing her cupped hands to the side and concentrating her power into a single point.

* * *

Over the skies of Equestria, Solar Skywalker and Morgenstern vigorously slash at each other. Morgenstern then unleashes a barrage of rapid energy blasts that Solar Skywalker manages to dodge, as he was now high enough to see how close the beam was to the Citadel, which began to lose altitude.

Morgenstern fires a massive stream of his eyes at Solar Skywalker, but he takes the blast head on and then prepares a huge attack of his own, an enormous blast of Heat Vision. The dark lord countered by unleashing a stream of Azure Beams, but Solar Skywalker unleashed all the remaining energy inside his body, Morgenstern was overpowered, enveloping him into the stream and sending him crashing into the Citadel.

"Now I need to be fast.", Solar Skywalker said, flying down so fast he time seemed to crawl to a stop.

In a flash he saw his mother with extended arms having blasted Morgenstern's throne apart. Grabbing her he flew her down to near the rift.

Flying back up and going further into the Citadel, he came across the remaining Harmonic Heroes, and Mizuki and Malak fighting more Corrupted as the unconscious body of Ventus laid there.

One by one, Skywalker removed his friends from the Citadel and back where he had left Lily, until it was only Fluttershy left. Before picking her up bridal style, Skywalker looked at the once shy, timid girl who had become determined, kind young woman.

McGrath unleashed a spear of gold energy at a nearby Corrupted, only to suddenly find himself standing in an open field. Looking around, he saw that his friends, an the defectors of Morgenstern standing behind him.

"Okay... What just happened...", Twilight said slowly.

"Don't look at me.", Big Mac said, looking around, "Where is Fluttershy?"

"I am here."

Looking up they saw Fluttershy being carried by Solar Skywalker, much to the amazement of the others.

"You achieved your Solar form.", Lily said in awe as she watched her son land on the ground.

"The fuck is an Solar form?", Raindow said, "Is that the same thingy as our Harmonic form?"

"It's not.", Lily explained, "Jason has attained the highest form a Dovah has ever managed, full control over the yellow sunlight in him, giving him full access to his power. Jason is practically living god now."

"A god?", McGrath said confused, crossing his arms, "... But I'm still here!"

"Ya really buy into your own hype, don't ya.", Applejack said with a raised eyebrow.

Skywalker powered down and was about to fall to his knees, Lily moved to catch him, but Fluttershy beat her to it, holding one arm over her shoulder.

"Who is this, Jason?", Fluttershy said, noticing the woman.

"Flutters, this is Lily Skywalker, my mother.", Skywalker said, amused at her wide eyes, "Mother, this is Fluttershy Flowers, my girlfriend."

"Oh uhm... hi.", Fluttershy said a blush on her cheeks.

"Greetings, Fluttershy.", Lily said kindly, looking forward to getting to know the woman who had captured her son's heart.

"That's your mom!?", Phoenix said, looking over Skywalker's shoulder, "I would say that she is one massive MILF, but I am scared Messiah or Mama Skywalker will one punch me... Oh by the by, this is my sister, Ashley Phoenix and her friend."

"Didn't she try to chock me at the Crystal Empire?", Big Mac said, looking between Ashley and Malak.

"Yeah... Sorry about that.", she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

The heroes watched as the beam missed the Citadel, which began to crash down into the mountain side surrounding Ponyville.

Aqua arrived on her Keyblade Glider, surprised to see Lily standing there and the unconscious body of Ventus. The two woman stared at each other, before embracing each other like sister's.

"I thought I was the only one left...", Aqua said, burying her head in her friend shoulder.

But the earth shook as a light erupted from the rift created by Morgenstern, the heroes looked at it, even Mizuki and Malak didn't know what was happening, but Lily did.

"It can't be...", Lily mumbled, her amber eyes widening in fear, "Morgenstern has awoken one of the oldest Corrupted there is... He is unleashing a Reaper."

"Okay...", Rainbow said, flexing her arm, "Let's go bust its ass."

"You don't get it, as long as that rift is open, it is going to keep coming.", Lily said, pointing at the rift, "...We are going to need a Keyblade to lock it from the inside..."

Everyone look at Aqua, but Sutakira quickly spoke up, "We can't do it! There must be another way!", he said, not wanting to lose his mother so soon already.

"There is...", Lily said, holding out her hand and tapping into the connection she still had to Morgenstern's power, summoned his Keyblade, the Morning Star, "... I'll do it."

"What? No!", Aqua exclaimed, not willing to sacrifice her only remaining friend, "I won't allow it."

"You think I am giving you a choice?", Lily said before turning to her son, a pained expression on seeing the same expression on his tired face, "I am so sorry, Jason. It must have been so hard... I always wondered what kind of man you would have grown up to be."

"And... What do you think?", he asked, his voice cracking.

"I couldn't wish for a better son.", Lily said, and mother and son embraced, "I am proud of you, Jason. And no matter what happens, or where you go, I will always love you."

Lily then repeated one of the hardest things she ever had done in her live, letting go of her child.

Gripping the Keyblade in both hands, she charged at the rift just as a massive shadow was about to emerge from it. With one massive jump, she planted the key in its eye, making it fall over in pain as it sank back into the rift.

Giving one last look to her son, Lily gave him a teary smile as she disappeared in it as well.

The moment she did, a white light appeared from one end and began to spread across the rift. Once it disappeared, it only left a small crak across the ground, a sort of scar.

Skywalker dropped to his knees, having his mother back for a moment only to have her ripped away from him again. A silence followed over the group, none sure what to do now or how to comfort their friend.

"Showing your back to the enemy. You're either very confident or very foolish."

Their eyes widen upon hearing that voice as they where thrown backwards leaving Skywalker alone in the middel with Morgenstern, his black coat damaged so much the entire left part of his upper body torn off.

"Look at this.", Morgenstern said, as he watched them get up, "We could have built a new World in this squalor."

He deflected a strike from Skywalker, disarming him and gripping him by the throat. "I exist only to protect the Worlds. And every action I take. No matter how violent or how cruel is for the greater good of my people. And now I have no people. My soul that is what you have taken from me."

Without such as a warning Morgenstern threw Skywalker up, stabbing him with Force Calibur, killing him.

As Skywalker felt himself fall on the ground, he heard the only sound of Fluttershy's cries as the blackness of death took him.

Arc V: Worlds Nemesis: Completed...

* * *

 **There ya go the final chapter of Arc V, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	74. Chapter 74: Beyond Hope

**Greetings my friends and welcome to another chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now on to the review.**

 **girani4: After this one... one more. Why? Is it so bad?**

 **kyrogue23: Actually it was just Lily who took on the Corrupted Dragon, Jason was fighting Morgenstern. Yeah, but it was either Lily sacrificing herself or everyone dies... I think you could have seen it coming, seeing as she isn't around during RWBYS: Heroes. As we know, Morgenstern makes dick moves when he is not happy.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Skywalker felt himself fall through the overwhelming darkness, which felt as if he was sinking through a cold lake.

"This is it... I failed everyone...", Skywalker thought, his eyes too heavy to open, "This is really the end..."

But through the cold, endless darkness, a sudden warm light fell over his body.

"No!", an old and familiar voice to him scolded him, "You are not allowed to fall here."

He opened his eyes in shock and the entire darkness lid up in blinding light.

 _Arc EX: Beyond Hope_

* * *

"People of the Alliance. I am Morgenstern. Here is your savior. Cowed and broken.", Morgenstern using telepathy to address all his enemies.

Floating above the Harmonic Heroes, he gestured to the dead form of Skywalker, who was being held by Fluttershy, "I have crushed him as easily as I have crushed all who have dared to oppose me throughout the Verse. I am power unlike any you have ever known: Absolute. Infinite and unrelenting. You have no choice but to rejoice for the bright and magnificent future in my new World."

Suddenly, Morgenstern was blindsided by a yellow streak, slamming him into a nearby mountain.

Through the dust, he saw the Harmonic Form of Fluttershy speeding towards him, delivering a swift punch to the jaw, the Dark Messiah was send once again through a mountain.

Fluttershy was about to deliver another punch but Morgenstern caught it mid-swing, and casually throwing her away to the side.

He was about to blast her with a stream of energy from his eyes, but a green aura delivered a massive punch to his stomach, belonging to Super McGrath.

"That was my best friend you just killed!", Super McGrath said, delivers a heavy punch to Morgenstern's abdomen, and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends him flying towards Ponyville.

"You might have killed Jason, but we won't quit as long as we can draw breath.", Harmonic Twilight said, combining a stream of energy with Rarity to send Morgenstern flying straight towards Shoveitupyourass Street 15.

Morgenstern growled as he stood back on his feet in the rubble that was once the Harmonic Heroes House. Looking up, he saw the remaining Harmonic Heroes floating above him, each in their Harmonic Form.

"You are limited by your own abilities. We have no such limits.", Twilight said, "There is no force in this World or any World who can defeat us, if we are together!", the Heroes then fire a gigantic combined energy wave with all their colors, hitting Morgenstern, annihilating the house and the surrounding mountain.

The group landed on the ground, returning to their baseform, hoping it was over, but to their horror, a shadow appeared in the dust cloud they created, out of it came Morgenstern walking towards them, not quite a strut, but a subtle, confident gait.

"What was that suppose to do.", Morgenstern said, his shredded black coat disappeared in smoke, for a second he was naked as the day he was born, "Turn me to stone or make me regress in age."

Black smoke covered his naked body, forming a black leather coat with the top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, a large collar that reaches his ears and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, the tail coats looked tattered. On his lower body he wore black pants tucked inside knee length boots.

"Are you sure you can win against me.", Morgenstern said, "You know what I am. You know the doubt in your heart.", he lunged at the group.

In a moment of distraction, Applejack is knocked to the side by a kick from Morgenstern in the stomach. Rarity attempted to blast Morgenstern from behind, but was knocked back by a a bending stream from Morgenstern's eyes, the remaining Heroes immediately engaged in battle.

"You so-called heroes are false gods. All of you.", Morgenstern said, shooting streams of red lighting out of his hands, sending the Heroes to the ground, "And when people stop believing in you, you'll shatter like glass."

Using a jump as a fulcrum for a vicious overhand, the Heroes had just enough time to transform back into their Harmonic Form as Morgenstern began a sudden flurry of blade work and drove the Heroes apart. They attempted to counter attack but Morgenstern easily held off their assault, as if he was toying with them at this point.

Pinkie attempted to distract Morgenstern bu blasting him with a blast of pink energy, forcing him to deflect it by bringing his blade up to defend himself.

Twilight used a telekinetic push to knock Morgenstern's Force Calibur out of his hand, before they charged for another attack. Morgenstern disappeared and reappeared in black smoke to evade their energy attack.

Morgenstern took hold of Sutakira's wrist with one hand and his neck with the other, bending him back. Sutakira managed to blast Morgenstern off him, but he returned with a kick to his back.

Rainbow encased in energy charged at him with blinding speed. Morgenstern respond by sidestepping and kicking her in the stomach. As Rainbow flipped over and landed heavily on her back, Morgenstern attempted to finish her with his Azure Beams.

A tendril from Griffifth managed to drag Rainbow out of the way at the last second, Morgenstern turned to face the Heroes who combined their energy again, but this time the blast was countered by more Azure Beams from Morgenstern's eyes, beginning a vicious power-struggle. Eventually the compressed energy ruptured and exploded, sending the heroes flying.

They were about to attack again, but the entire World shook as some sort of energy wave coming from the rift created by the arrival of Morgenstern's Citadel, shoot down and forcing them on his knees.

* * *

With a soft thud, Skywalker landed on his feet, suddenly found himself alone inside a large and beautiful circular room, decorated int he colors white, blue and gold. A number of curious silver and gold instruments stood on wooden tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.

Along the walls stood rows and rows of bookcases, filled to the brim with endless books, much to his surprises, some books floated out of their case, opening in mid air, flipping through it as symbols appeared in them then closing and floating back into another bookcase.

"What are you doing here?", a voice spoke from above Skywalker, making him turn around, he wasn't alone after all.

Standing on the steps leading to the upper floor behind the large desk, stood a tall androgynous individual, with a slim muscular build. The newcomer was dressed in an blue coat with long white sleeves and a high collar over a silver and a black top. On its lower body it wore a black skirt like cloth above black pants tucked inside knee length boots with heels with a golden rim.

On the head it had messy dark blue hair and glowing blue eyes, which looked surprised at his sudden appearance.

"I uhm... Followed a voice to this place.", Skywalker said, looking around, "Where is this anyway? I remember... dying."

"How extraordinary.", the person said, its confusion being replaced by amazement, as it descended down the remaining set of stairs, "Never before has anyone come to the Aria of Worlds without being invited by me."

"The what?", Skywalker said, as the being took a seat behind the desk.

"Aria of World, a place that exist outside reality and time.", the person said, placing its finger tops against each other, "This is only a small room of that World, you can see it as its office or archive, Jason Skywalker."

"You know who I am?", Skywalker asked, "But who are you?"

The being gave a friendly chuckle, "Of course I know who you are Jason.", it said as it looked at the visitor with great interest in its kind blue eyes, "As for whom I am? I have been called many names over the eons. I was there for the beginning and I will there be for the end. I have watched humanity fall, and getting back up countless times. But you may call me Arcmoani.", it introduces itself.

"Arcmoani?...", Skywalker said slowly, crossing his arms in thought, "As in Arcmoani Network?"

"Is that what they call it now?", Arcmoani said, lightly surprised before continuing, "But yes, I was the one who created the Arcmoani Network after the Planet was shattered."

Skywalker's eyes widen, if what the being in front of him claimed was true, then he was talking to the oldest and most powerful being in the Verse.

"Tell me, Jason.", Arcmoani said, appearing in front of him, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"To be honest, I don't.", Skywalker said, "I don't like the idea of being unable to make my own choices."

At this answer, the being smiled, "That I agree with.", it said, placing an hand on Skywalker's chest, painlessly drawing out a golden orb from his chest, "You are an fascinating anomaly, Jason."

It then began to study the orb, making it float between its hands as it did some weird twitching with its fingers.

"Uhm... Arcmoani, am I?...", Skywalker began, but the being already knew what he was going to ask.

"This isn't the afterlife, you're still alive.", Arcmoani said as the orb began to change color, from gold to a deep royal blue, "Do you remember what Aether once told you, upon first meeting her?"

Skywalker began to think, as her voice played in his head.

 _"You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Jason Skywalker. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders."_

"Each one's power is limited. Yet, they all reach out to you... Can you feel them?", Armoani asked, holding up a finger, "Close your eyes and listen carefully. Their voices may be faint, but certainly you hear them, even without your super hearing."

Skywalker closes his eyes and through the darkness, the voice of his friends and loved ones could be heard, coming from inside himself.

 _"I know you're facing a difficult task..."_ , Sutakira said, _"But, I truly believe that you can overcome any obstacle."_

 _"Something frightful's going on...",_ Applejack said, _"But we an't give up."_

 _"That's right, Jason wouldn't want us to lose hope."_ , Rainbow said.

 _"I know in my heart, Jason... You're doing all you can right now, aren't you?"_ , Cadance said.

 _"You always helped us out."_ , Shining Armor said, _"Now it's my turn to help you."_

 _"Jason... Things are going crazy right now, and I'm scared..."_ , Rarity said, _"But I'll be alright."_

 _"I can feel from here that you're doing your best..."_ , Celestia said, _"You have to believe... that you're not alone..."_

 _"Everyone else is scared, but not me...",_ Pinkie Pie said, _"You showed me how to be tough! I won't give up."_

 _"Well, I suppose you did teach me a thing or two about loyalty..."_ , Phoenix said, _"So get up, Messiah. You can't just give up... You taught me that."_

 _"I know I'm not the only one who's suffered..."_ , Griffifth said, _"You've endured a lot too, but you can't give up. Your not like that, your not the kind of guy who can let it drop like this. That's not the Jason I look up to."_

 _"Man, your so cruel! You make me take responsibility for my actions, and change my way but your gonna let this asshole take you down like that?",_ Discord chuckled, _"Come on, stand up. Your not like me right?"_

 _"Everything inside me changed after I met you, Jason...",_ Twilight said, _"I am glad we met. I wouldn't have made it this far if I hadn't done it alongside you."_

 _"Don't leave me, I am such a two-faced coward...",_ Luna said, _"But you understood me... That's why I can become as strong as I need to be."_

 _"I know we argue a lot, and we aren't always on the same wave length. But despite our differences, I have nothing but respect for you...",_ McGrath said, _"You taught me that justice doesn't have to come from the darkness."_

 _"Jason... Thanks. When I think back on all the fun I had with you... I am glad you came to Republic City."_ , Asami Sato said, _"Please... Stand up just one more time. We'll be your strength."_

 _"J-Jason... If you stay down... I won't forgive you.",_ Mako said, _"You of all people can't give up. Through all of it, you held us together."_

 _"Let us worry about you for once... You don't have to shoulder the entire burden by yourself.",_ Bolin said, _"We are right there with you, a couple of morons waiting to prop you up."_

 _"You idiot... Always insisting on doing everything yourself."_ , Avatar Korra said, _"I always liked that about you, but you have to realize, somethings, you can only do because your not alone."_

 _"I'm sorry I can't be there to support you in your hour of need...",_ Lily said, _"But your not alone anymore right? You know that, since you have protected those precious to you."_

 _"Can you hear everyone's voices?"_

Skywalker opened his tear filled eyes as he saw the people he called friend standing in front of him, each smiling encouragingly. But the most surprising was the one in the middle, the one who's voice had led him to this place.

"The people do not wish for Morgenstern's World. There are times when they will stop and think they can't go on, but everyone desperately pushes on.", Claire spoke, stepping forward, "Please... Bring the light of hope to people's hearts. Please get up... Just once more!"

They all disappeared in a bright light, each floating into the orb Arcmoani was holding him, "These are the voices of hope that wish to help you.", Arcmoani said, "Separately, they are weak. But together, they will bring about a great change in you. Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged. In you there is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end."

Arcmoani held the orb out, letting it flow back into Skywalker, "Your power is the power of the Multiverse. With this it may be possible now, with this newfound power, nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now. Now, go forth! The time has come. The future lies with you, so do not be afraid and do not worry. You are the chosen one, who will lead this World to salvation."

* * *

Despise the shifting of gravity thanks to the waves coming from the rift above them, the Heroes attempted to continue the fight against the unaffected Morgenstern.

One by one, they were defeated, either by Morgenstern, or because their bodies couldn't move anymore. McGrath attacked, though Morgenstern easily fended off his blows before knocking McGrath aside with a heavy backhand, seizing moment and viciously driving kicking the young man in the stomach.

"I have won.", Morgenstern declared standing over the defeated bodies of the heroes, "And I will remake the entire World in the image of my soul. Leading it into salvation. You are all too afraid to see the truth."

He stretched out his hand, attempting to call Force Calibur back to his hand, but it resisted him, wiggling in the ground where it had fallen.

Putting more power into it, the blade was ripped out of the ground, shattering the earth around it. Morgenstern held out his hand, but the blade flew past him, nearly hitting him.

With great effort, the Heroes and Morgenstern turned around to where Force Calibur was going. To their surprise, it was caught in the outstretched hand of Jason Skywalker.

"I believe in the truth.", Skywalker said, the weapon losing it's grey color scheme, finally awakening. the blade becoming a brilliant blue color, the on the handle becoming gold, and the handle a royal blue.

Calling his Keyblade to his hand, Morgenstern called his Keyblade and charged forward, only to be send into the rift above by a single stroke from Skywalker's blade.

"Fifteen seconds, huh?", Skywalker said, reaching inside himself once again, but instead of drawing from the yellow sunlight in himself, he drew from the bonds with everyone.

His entire being was overflow with blue energy, his usual black hair was now blue. His jacket was now a long white coat, glowing blue lines on the sleeves reaching his shoulder, his inner shirt was dark grey, as a fiery blue aura still surrounded him.

Moving so fast, it almost seemed like he faded out of existence, Skywalker flew towards the rift

"No, don't go!", Fluttershy shouted, she and the others tried to stand up but cannot manage it.

"What is he doing?", McGrath said, his body not responding, "Dammit, why the hell can't I stand up?"

"Why, after all we've been through...", Rainbow mumbled, "Stop, don't do this! Come back!"

* * *

Morgenstern landed through several floating pieces of earth, before finally coming to a halt. He recovered just in time to see the blue Skywalker fade into existence in front of him.

"You think this changes anything?", Morgenstern said, gesturing to a massive flowing energy orb in the far distance, "One more wave of the Planetary Devastation and my World will come to fruition.",

But Skywalker simply held his hand to his chest, sending a wave of telekinetic energy through the body. Before Morgenstern knew it, he entire body was disintegrated, leaving only his spirit behind.

Even though he had lost his physical form, this wasn't the reason he was afraid, it was for the sheer power his son was now wielding.

Skywalker twisted his hand, and the gauntlet of Morgenstern's old Keyblade Armor appeared, trapping around his arm, then the graves appeared, then the other gauntlet, until he was trapped in it.

Morgenstern was forced on his knees, just as a Planetary Devastation wave rushed towards the rift. Skywalker swung the Force Calibur, sending a white wave of energy rushing to meet it. The seer destructive power of the colliding energies lit up the entire dark void they were standing in, so much it could been seen from the other side of the rift.

"There must be a part of you that's disgusted by how easily your people fell to me.", Morgenstern said from the armor, mustering his remaining energy.

"They may not be perfect, but I believe even in the darkest soul, there's always hope.", Skywalker said, sending another white wave punch towards the second wave, "People want to believe in something greater, and it may be easier to hate, but it's stronger to love."

The third wave was coming, just as Skywalker was about to gather power in his weapon to destroy the source of the Planetary Devastation, but before he did a flash of pain went through him.

Looking at his hand, Skywalker saw the blue aura having disappeared, the form had run out.

Skywalker dropped to his knees, black spots forming around in the corner of his eyes. As the wave headed towards the rift, Skywalker forced himself to stood up as a voice was heard in his head.

 _"Is there's nothing we can do!?"_ , Applejack's voice echoed.

 _"Don't give up!"_ , McGrath's voice echoed, _"We have to believe in him!"_

 _"Give him strength!"_ , Twilight's voice echoed, _"Take my life if you must!"_

 _"Yeah!"_ , Rainbow's echoing voice shouted, _"I'm willing to risk mine too!"_

Clearly in pain, Skywalker forced himself to fly towards the opening of the rift, forcing himself to float in front of it. _"He's going to face it all by himself!"_ , Fluttershy's voiced echoed.

 _"No, he's not alone!"_ , Griffifth voiced echoed through the darkness, _"I won't let him die!"_

"I won't allow this World to be destroyed!", Skywalker shouted, feeling power rush through him, one last voice echoing through his head.

 _"Alright, let's do this."_ , Lilt's voice whispered.

For just a second, Skywalker managed to attain his form, firing a massive stream of his eyes at the Planetery Devestation wave, taking the wave head on, the colliding powers threatens to cover the entire planet behind the rift, but Skywalker unleashed all the remaining energy inside his body, he managed to overpower and repel the wave, sending it back to its sourch evaperating it.

Skywalker finally powered down, floating down back to the closing rift. A small blue fiber floated towards him. Upon entering, he felt a sharp jab of pain in his head.

"Savor your moment of triumph Jason Skywalker.", the voice of Morgenstern spoke in his head, "But remember, victory has its price."

But Skywalker knew no more as he plummet towards the World down below.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time for the final chapter.**


	75. Chapter 75: This Isn't Farewell

**Greetings my friends and welcome to the final chapter of Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria. It's been one hell of a ride hasn't it? Before we begin I wanted to share my thank with** **Linkonpark100, kyrogue23, Aurora - Kitsune Lord Of Fire, AnnoyingWaffle, Wolf King 0811, Guest #1, AVIANVOID, Guest #2 and girani4, you all are amazing for reading my story.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Yes, because the original ending of this story was already heavily influenced by Persona. Oh okay, I thought you didn't like this story, I got a little confused because most of my stories are pretty long.**

 **kyrogue23: I was always planning on having Jason beat Morgenstern, seeing as Jason is pretty much the Protagonist of the entire Arcmoani Network storyline and Morgenstern the Big Bag and god of evil.**

 **Anyways, now it's story time. Also on a side note, there is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Skywalker was asleep, floating some where in the large, beautiful circular room know as the Aria Of The World. Light is streaming from the Force Calibur in his hand.

Looking to his side, Skywalker saw Arcmoani sitting behind its desk, "Welcome back.", it said softly as Skywalker got to his feet, "The battle is finally over. You have driven back a godly being, ended a dark era for the Worlds, and brought about a new potentially bright future for the Worlds."

"Potential?", Skywalker asked walking towards the seat across the desk.

"Morgenstern has played one last card in this game." , Arcmoani began to explain, "Morgenstern has discovered a way to be immortal. He corrupted a parasitic race called the 'Life Fiber', allowing him to posses the bodies of others by infecting their brain. Most of the time people instantly fall under his control, even with immense willpower you can only last half an hour, or he can delay the effect until he has need for another body or need you to preform a task for him."

Skywalker tried to take it all in, "Does... Does that mean?..."

"You are going to die, Jason Skywalker. Either by your own hand or when Morgenstern finally takes your body for himself.", Arcmoani said, sounding sorry for the young man,"But you have a choice not many have. The decision how your going. Morgenstern has created fifteen Vault's of power, hiding them across the Worlds. He has hidden in them Vessel's of Power, people or objects where he put his Life Fiber's in."

"I think I get it.", Skywalker said, tapping his chin, "These Vessels allows him to keep an anchor into this World, in the off-chance he dies, so if I destroy all of them and when I finally die..."

"Then Morgenstern dies with you.", Arcmoani said.

Skywalker didn't say anything, he know understood at last that he was not meant to survive, Morgenstern had seen to that. He either had to chose between becoming the next Morgenstern or walking calmly into Death's welcoming arms.

His future with his friends, with Fluttershy was taken away, being forcibly changed to a future where he was to dispose of Morgenstern's remaining links to life.

He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. How strange that in his dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive.

"...If this is the case... If I am suppose to die.", Skywalker said softly but determent, "Then I will take Morgenstern with me."

At this, Arcmoani smiled at the young man, "You have been created in order that you might make a difference. You have within you the power to change the Worlds.", it said.

Skywalker nodded and sighed. He knew that where he was heading will lead to more pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Arcmoani did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Thank you for talking to me.", it said, "I don't have many visitors these days."

"If you are lonely, you can come visit me.", Skywalker said, a look of surprise going over the other's face, "If you ever find yourself in Ponyville, come look me up."

"You are truly a remarkable guest.", Arcmoani said with a smile, "Now go forth, and go see the bright future you have fought to obtain."

Skywalker nodded, turning to the shining blue door which had appeared behind me. "One last thing, Arci.",he said, turning his gaze for one more time to Arcmoani, "Is this real? Or is this happening inside my head?"

Arcmoani beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Skywalker's ears, "Of course it is happening inside your head, Jason, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"

* * *

Beneath the healed skies looming over Equestria, Celestia was kneeling on the ground, holding the body of the dying Caelum in her arms.

"You idiot! Why did you...", Celestia said in an angry whisper.

"Well... That's what happens when you put all the energy that was keeping you alive in one final attack...", Caelum said, looking into her magenta eyes, with his faintly glowing amber's, "Don't cry my love... Your too beautiful too cry... I love you my Sun, for now until the end of time and beyond.", softly stroking her face.

Celestia tried to fight her tears, as the old Dovah King, her husband took his final breath, his body slowly turning into sunlight, disappearing into the air above.

The princess of the sun felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, looking up she saw that it was her boyfriend, Griffifth, who had a sad look in his ruby red eyes.

"I... I don't know what to say, but I am here for you.", the blonde said softly.

"Am... Am I the one t blame for not saving him?", she asked.

Griffifth squatted down next to her, keeping his hand on her shoulder, "Would it help if I say no?", he asked, "Your asking for forgiveness, but I am not the one who can give it to you."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, tears dripping on his shoulders as he snaked his arms around her middle. "It's alright to cry, Celestia. For now don't be the princess. It's okay to fall apart for now, I'll keep you together.", he whispered, sitting with her for as long as she needed.

And so the nightmare came to an end, with the Messiah striking down the Dark Messiah. This battle, this war has brought us pain and suffering and loss. But it's also brought us together, as allies, friends. This bond that ties us together is something the Corrupted will never understand. It's more powerful than any weapon. Stronger than any spell. It can't be taken or destroyed.

"What are you doing?", Sutakira asked.

Phoenix looked up from his laptop, sitting on the couch in Sutakira's new place, located right outside Main Square.

The past few weeks, Phoenix and Griffifth had been staying there with Sutakira and his mother until they got a place of their own. McGrath of course, had used his vast wealth to build himself a mansion outside the town, while staying with Rarity until it was finished.

Skywalker had been staying with Fluttershy until his new home was finished being build on the spot where once stood the house of Shoveitupyourass Street.

"Shouldn't you be in Beacon or something!?", Phoenix asked.

"I am not going until at least a year.", Sutakira said, crossing his arms, "But you didn't answer my question.

"Oh, I have been writing down our adventures.", Phoenix explained, placing his arms behind his head, "I want to make sure they won't be forgotten."

Sutakira leaned over his couch to get a better look at what he had been writing, "Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equastria... right. Who would read a story about us...", he mumbled reading the first page out loud.

 _"This girl's name is Rainbow Dash, the fasts flyer in all of Equestria. She was just doing her rounds, as she was in charge of the weather around Ponyville. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until something that could best described as a grey tear opening a few clouds away from her. "What was that?", Rainbow thought to herself before she decided to investigate."_

"Wait, how did you know about the events you weren't there to witness?", Sutakira asked, looking from the laptop to his red haired friend.

"I might have embellished a few details.", the red head waved off.

A cellphone went off on the glass coffee table. The two look at it, seeing it was the crimson phone of Griffifth. The screen lit up to reveal the name of _'Lucas Griffifth'_.

"There is another one?", Sutakira said surprised.

With a grin, Phoenix placed his laptop to the side, picking the phone up, accepting the call and putting it on speaker.

"Hello? Adam?", a male voice from the other side came.

"Good afternoon, who is this?", Phoenix said.

A silence followed before the other person apologized, thinking they called the wrong number. Hanging up, they only had to wait a few seconds to once again getting a call from this _'Lucas Griffifth'._

"You are connected with the office of Adam Griffifth.", Phoenix said, making Sutakira laugh, "So what your wearing tonight, Lucas?"

At that moment, Griffifth came into the room. And as usual he rushed over to Phoenix, taking the phone from him and punching him multiple times against the shoulder.

"Don't pick up my phone or else I am going to shove my arm so far up your ass I can pick the broccoli from last night's diner from the back of your teeth!", Griffifth warned the Phoenix who was laying on the floor, picking up his phone, taking it off the speaker, "Little bro, with Adam. What's wrong?"

He left the room to take the call.

"Want to go visit Jason's new place?", Sutakira asked.

Phoenix shot up, as if he didn't had been beaten, "Yes! Let's go visit your big brother.", he said as the two walked out of the room, "Shame my big sis is hanging out with Big Mac. But I guess it can't be helped now that her best friend is traveling Equestria."

* * *

"Jason... That feels amazing!", Fluttershy moaned, as her boyfriends tongue slides up and down between her folds, getting a taste of her juices.

The two where in Skywalker's new place, laying naked as the day they were born on a white fluffy carpet, with pillows propping her up, in front of the lit fire place.

Skywalker glance upwards to see Fluttershy massaging her breasts with her eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the fact that she is getting eaten out. She lets out a pleasurable sigh once Skywalker's hands begin squeezing her ass.

As the minutes tick by, more and more of her juices flow into his mouth, making him swallow to keep from choking. Soon, her breathing begins to quicken, her moans becoming louder with each lap of his tongue.

Fluttershy grips the back of his head and shoves his mouth directly into her sex. "I'm cumming!", she cries out.

Just as she says that, a wave of fluids comes crashing into Skywalker's mouth, making him swallow in big gulps until the orgasm subsides. She then loosens her hold on his black hair and lets him move back as she leans back into the pillows, seeming exhausted from her orgasm.

"That felt... wonderful!", she said before letting out another pleasurable sigh, "But... Could you perhaps do one more thing for me?"

"For you anything.", Skywalker said, but already knowing what she wanted.

Smiling, she spread her legs. He proceed to place the tip of his penis at the entrance of her dripping pussy.

He begin to slide his member inside her soft, wet sex. She moans as more and more of his shaft enters inside her. Eventually, the entire length is within her body. She moans a little louder as Skywalker slide it out before pushing it back in.

"Oh yes, Jason. That's the spot.", she groans as his motions slowly pick up in speed, "Give it to me! I want your cum inside me! I want you to go as hard as you can!"

This makes Skywalker's eyes widen before slowly beginning to acquiesce to her request, giving his motions a little extra thrust. Her breasts begin to swing back and forth as a result.

Eventually, the feeling of Skywalker's orgasm began to form as his member slides in and out of her body. "Keep going, Jason!", she cries out, "I'm about to cum again!"

"Me too!", he grunted as your thrusts continue.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist, locking him into place, "Your going to...", Fluttershy said, as he can feel her inner walls start to tighten around his penis, "Cum inside me!", she yells at the top of her lungs as her fluids drench his member.

Holding it in for one final thrust before letting Skywalker's own orgasm explode within Fluttershy's pussy. With both of them now breathing heavily as a result from their respective orgasms.

Skywalker slowly pull his softened shaft out of Fluttershy, falling back on his back. Fluttershy rolled over, resting her head on his chest. Using his telekinis to pull a warm blanket to cover them.

"Jason...", she whispered, looking up to him with her sky deep blue eyes, "Is there something you want to talk about? There is nothing outside this room just you and me."

"...There is...", Skywalker said.

Before he could continue, it was at this moment that Phoenix came in.

"Hey Messiah, your busy?...", Phoenix said, before noticing the two, "Oh, sweet zombie Jesus!"

At this Fluttershy yelped, sitting up pulling the blanket up to cover more of herself but leaving her boyfriend's naked body exposed.

In a blur of rainbow's, Rainbow came in, "Hey are Jason and Fluttershy awake yet? I thought we could...", but she went silent, a red tint spreading across her face, "I-I cannot move my legs...", her eyes trailing down Skywalker's glistening muscular body.

Sutakira then came rushing in, "I heard screaming! Is something the matt...", he said, seeing the two naked people.

"...Oh for fuck's sake...", Fluttershy whispered angrily.'

"We'll... leave you to what ever you where doing.", Phoenix said and the three quickly leave.

"Well... I think we might have traumatized Toshi...", Skywalker said, looking to his girlfriend, "But... There is something I needed to tell you."

* * *

Early in the morning, at the crack of dawn. The sun's first sunlight hit the outskirts of the sleeping town of Ponyville, as Skywalker wearing a blue full-face helmet driving up the hill.

When he is on top of it, he came to a stop, looking down on the town he had come to call home, where is friends where living now. He could see McGrath's new mansion being build, the Citadel which had been repurposed into the Harmonic Heroes Headquarters, the command center for the Alliance between Worlds.

 _"No matter where we are, we will still be friends... But I can't ask you all to carry this burden with me.",_ he thought, _"You all have suffered enough on my father's account."_

He turned to grip his steer and began to drive off leaving a trail of dust behind hi. Pressing a button to create a Rift, thought of the many happy memories he made in that small town. Flashing of a future that he couldn't have right now. Fluttershy moving in with him, the two exchanging vows with each other, a bunch of pink haired amber eyes kids running around the house, Christmas with the family.

 _"Who knows? That future might still happen.",_ he said, a tear leaking out of the corner of his eye, _"No matter what, the bonds we made will remain strong. Everyone's heart is connected by the people they know and trust. You, me and everyone else... There are no barriers. Our hearts are one."_

Once he passed the barriers of the Rift, it closed behind him.

Arc EX: Beyond Hope: Completed...

* * *

In the never ending blackness that exist between the Worlds, Corrupted where being struck down one by one by a purple energy blade.

Up the swirling path leading to a bright light above.

Standing in her thorn black cloak, two purple lightsaber's in each hand, surrounded by a multitude of disappearing into black smoke, stood Lily Skywalker.

"Wait for me, Jason.", she panted, feeling the strain of fighting without a source of yellow sunlight, "I am coming home."

Fin.

* * *

 **There ya go, the final chapter, hope you enjoyed it and the story as a whole.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or followed this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **I am kinda curious, which of the guys was your favorite?** **I might do a sequel to this story some day, but I am bit unsure when it would take place or what threat they would face (All I know is that I want it to be a bit more McGrath focused).**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, and I hope to see you all some other time. Skyguy626 out.**


End file.
